MoonLight' Curse
by Narya
Summary: Secuela de MoonLight' Sonata. Harry es ahora un hombrelobo y uno de los mejores mortífagos de Voldemort, Draco es un espía de la Orden del Fénix en busca de respuestas... Habrá mentido Harry cuando dijo que lo amaba? ::: Capitulo 22
1. Una historia para Remus

MoonLight' Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Primera: Una historia para Remus. **

Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco. Sentía que algo suave que recorría su espalda, quemándole la piel, y aliviándole el dolor. 

Aún no quería moverse, su espalda realmente dolía, si bien no tanto como lo había hecho en el momento del ritual, aún así era un dolor suficiente como para no tentar la suerte y hacer que siguiera punzando. 

- Tranquilo Harry - le dijo voz silbante de Tom por sobre su oído -. Te estoy poniendo una poción para curar las quemaduras y una poción para que no duela tanto. Pero debes estar tranquilo para que hagan efecto.

- Pero puedo hablarte ¿cierto? - preguntó Harry, rogando que fuera así.

- Sí, pero trata de no moverte mucho. No quiero que te duela más la espalda, o que las heridas se vuelvan a abrir - dijo Tom, mientras seguía moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, en círculos, cuidando de no tocar las heridas que se cerraban con facilidad, no por la magia de las pociones, sino porque el cuerpo de Harry se estaba regenerando solo. El cuerpo de Harry tenía esa gran característica, pero el chico no parecía estar consciente de ello.

La espalda de Harry estaba llena de inscripciones. Solo pocos podían decir que tenían el placer de poder leer lo que decía, pues lo que había en la espalda del chico era Pársel escrito. Tanto el encantamiento y las inscripciones habían sido hechos en pársel. No porque no quisieran que el resto del mundo supiera que decían, si no, que el ritual había sido creado por Salazar Slytherin, y él no quería que cualquier persona pudiera lograrlo.

Voldemort le había dado a Harry la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión, pero el chico se había rehusado. Testarudo como una mula, así era Harry. Todo un Gryffindor. Pero al menos tenía otras muchas dotes que hacían que alguien dejara pasar ese hecho. Además... era la testarudez del chico lo que hacía que éste fuera tan poderoso. Harry era suficientemente poderoso y testarudo como para matarlo, pero el chico no lo sabía y esa era su ventaja. Mientras el chico siguiera creyéndose alguien promedio su verdadero poder no despertaría. Al menos Dumbledore se había encargado de eso por él. Mandarlo a criar con Muggles... Había sido la mejor y la peor idea del viejo. 

-¿En qué momento se fueron los mortífagos? - preguntó Harry, disfrutando de los masajes involuntarios que Tom le estaba dando, pero sacando a éste de sus cavilaciones.

- Poco antes que te besara - dijo Tom a su oído.

-¿Alguno te dio noticias? - preguntó Harry, curioso.

- Severus me entregó un traslador que había robado a uno de los hombres de Dumbledore - dijo Tom, mientras tomaba un jarro de otra poción y untaba sus manos en él -. Al parecer uno de ellos se logró infiltrar en casa de un mortífago y robar el traslador. Pero no sé si creerle al viejo Snape.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Harry, resistiendo sus impulsos que le decían que se apoyara en un codo y mirara a Tom a los ojos.

- Hay mortífagos que creen que Severus es un espía... Yo mismo no estoy muy seguro de creer en él - confesó Tom, mientras esparcía la nueva poción por los músculos en la espalda de Harry.

- Tonterías, ese es el hombre más leal que tienes... quizás no lo parezca, quizás trabaja en el colegio de Dumbledore, y quizás de repente les pasa un poco de información, pero es el hombre más leal que tienes - dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Explícate, Harry - le advirtió Lord Voldemort.

- Lo que pasa es que Dumbledore quería que te espiara, y tu querías que espiara a Dumbledore. Por eso es que su lealtad está así de cuestionada, pero te puedo decir desde ahora. A Dumbledore nunca le fue leal - dijo Harry, mientras estiraba los dedos de sus manos, para probar si aún podía mover algo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Tom, dejando de masajearle por un momento, para poder escuchar a Harry con toda su atención.

- Lo he visto y escuchado, cuando él cree que no estoy ahí. Mientras he estado con la capa de mi padre - dijo Harry, casi gimiendo ante la perdida de esas manos en su espalda -. Es un hombre muy orgulloso de ser un mortífago. No sé quién te dijo que era un espía, pero quién sea que fuese no tiene idea de lo que está hablando.

- ¿No tiene idea?- preguntó Tom para sí mismo, al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a hacer masajes nuevamente -. No creo que sea así... Quien dio la alarma, de que Severus era un espía, fue Lucius... Y ambos sabemos hasta donde puede llegar la sed de poder de Lucius...

- ¿Hablaras con él? - preguntó Harry, suspicaz.

- Sí... se puede decir que hablaré con él - dijo Tom, acariciando la nuca del chico y besándola suavemente -. Pero eso más tarde. Descansa ahora.

- ¿Tom? - dijo Harry, suavemente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Mientras no sea traerte un whisky, ó ponerme un tutú, no hay problema.

_And all I can taste is this moment (Y todo lo que puedo probar es este momento)_

_And all I can breathe is your life (Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida)_

_When sooner than later is over (Cuando tarde o temprano esto se acabe)_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight (Yo solo no quiero extrañarte esta noche)_

Las quemaduras estaban evolucionando bien. Algún mortífago debía haber puesto algún tipo de poción contra las quemaduras en su comida. Algo de piedad que les quedara a los malditos bastardos.

Escuchó que alguien venía, al menos a unos tres metros de su celda. Probablemente una nueva ronda de tortura, o quizás qué cosa se les había ocurrido ahora. Se escondió tanto como pudo, en la oscuridad de su celda y esperó con impaciencia a que el mortífago llegara. 

La puerta se abrió sin rechinar, a pesar de su aparente vejez y estado de oxidación.

- ¡Levántate licántropo! - dijo el mortífago tras la blanca máscara.

Remus obedeció con la mayor rapidez que alcanzaba con el cuerpo tan herido. Ya había estado allí muchas veces, y tenía claro que si tardabas, más de lo que ellos querían, en responder a sus órdenes, terminarían dándote con un Cruciatus. 

Nunca era demasiado rápido para los mortífagos.

- Voldemort quiere verte - dijo el mortífago, con voz melosa -. Camina delante de mí, rápido. No intentes nada, licántropo, estás advertido.

Eso era nuevo. Normalmente cuando Voldemort quería hablar contigo jamás te llevaban por tus propias fuerzas. Lo normal era torturarte y dejarte lo suficiente débil como para que no pudieras caminar, y mucho menos tratar de escapar. Esto era demasiado extraño. 

El pasillo hasta el salón del Trono era algo espeluznante. Según decían los otros magos capturados del lugar ese camino lo recorrías solo dos veces en la vida. Cuando te traían por primera vez, para tu primera sesión de tortura; y cuando Voldemort te llamaba, que era básicamente, el día en que los mortífagos se aburrían de jugar contigo y decidían matarte al fin. 

De alguna forma él ya había recorrido ese camino, contando esta ocasión, 6 veces. 

Hasta ahora llevaba 3 veces en que los mortífagos lo habían atrapado y mandado a una celda. Por alguna extraña razón siempre le dejaban escapar. Porque la idea de que él había escapado por sus propios medios era absurda. En ese castillo no sucedía nada que Voldemort no supiera, por lo tanto, él había sido dejado libre ya dos veces... La tercera es la vencida ¿no?... Quizás ahora lo matarían al fin.

- ¡Arrodíllate ante el Señor Oscuro! - siseó el mortífago, pegándole una patada a Remus, por detrás de las rodillas. El hombre-lobo cayó al piso, jadeante de dolor y frustración. No había nada más humillante en el mundo que ser manejado por un mortífago. No existía nada más frustrante que no poder controlar tu vida y tus acciones.

- Ándate ahora - dijo Voldemort. Normalmente una persona no podía lograr que su voz pareciera silbante o siseante si no habían al menos dos s, c, o z en la frase que decía... de alguna forma Voldemort podía lograrlo. Era aterrador oírle hablar. Quizás era porque hablaba pársel.

El mortífago miró a Remus, con una sonrisa malévola en la cara, no tenía idea qué era lo que pasaba allí, pero era mejor parecer el malo y no un completo estúpido. De todas formas se veía estúpido así.

- Mortífago, te hablo a tí. Ándate. Ahora - dijo Voldemort, esta vez con ira en sus palabras. 

Remus debió aguantar una risa que amenazaba con salir. El mortífago se enderezó rápidamente, y le dio vuelta en su cabeza a las palabras. Cuando comprendió su significado la mirada de Lord Voldemort era tan escalofriante que el mortífago salió corriendo, tropezando en el camino y salió del salón como alma que se lleva el diablo. Imbécil.

Una carcajada seguida de una risa descontrolada inundó el salón del Trono. No era la voz del señor Oscuro, así que por un momento Remus temía que no se había podido controlar y había caído en la tentación de reírse. 

Pero no fue así. 

Junto al trono donde Voldemort estaba sentado de forma imponente, estaba Harry Potter. Estaba sentado en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, riéndose a mandíbula batiente del mortífago y golpeando el suelo con la palma de la mano para tratar de detener su risa.

- Cállate, Harry - dijo Voldemort, con un poco de asombro en su voz -. Ya pasó, y no fue tan chistoso.

- Lo siento - dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que había caído a su mejilla de tanto reír -. Es que ese tipo realmente es un estúpido, no me pude controlar.

- Bueno, Hombre-lobo - empezó Voldemort, apoyando su codo en el brazo de su trono y mirando a Remus a los ojos descaradamente -. Serás liberado hoy...

- ¿Liberado? - pensó Remus rápidamente - Voldemort no libera a sus prisioneros. Él jamás los libera. No me está liberando, me va a dejar nuevamente libre para que sus hombres me capturen, él no me libera... Es como eso hombres que sueltan a los zorros solo por el placer de cazarlos nuevamente. 

-... y mis hombres tendrán prohibido cazarte o torturarte de nuevo. Pero que quede claro esto, si llegas a caer en mis manos, por vaya a saber uno qué razón, te mataré. Sin ninguna otra opción-dijo Voldemort-. ¿Alguna pregunta, licántropo? 

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿A qué se debe todo esto?-dijo Remus, sin darse cuenta realmente de que las palabras habían salido de su boca. Lo que él había pensado había salido por sus labios, y estaba seguro de que podría costarle la vida. Porque él no creía una palabra de lo que Voldemort había dicho. 

Harry se puso de pie, lentamente y con mucha concentración. Como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse firme, mantener un poco de compostura. Como si tuviera miedo de algo. 

Empezó a caminar, despacio, hacia donde estaba Remus. Cuando estuvo a un solo paso de donde el hombre-lobo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, puso una mano bajo el mentón de Lupin y lo atrajo hacia él hasta que sus rostros estaban a solo cinco centímetros. 

-Te contaré una historia ¿Ok?-dijo Harry con voz calmada. Se separó del amigo de la infancia de su padre y empezó a pasear alrededor de él-. Hace mucho tiempo nació un pequeño niño. Era un niño hermoso, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises. Él vivía a las afueras de un pueblo en Escocia, y era el orgullo de sus padres. 

Pero como toda historia, esta no puede ser feliz para siempre. Una noche, mientras sus padres estaban en una fiesta en el pueblo, mientras el chico dormía tranquilamente en su habitación en la pequeña casa, un hombre-lobo decidió que en ese hogar había carne fresca y fácil de atrapar. Penetró en la casa, rompiendo todo a su paso. Hasta que encontró al pequeño. Este dormía placidamente en su camita. Se acercó a él, sigilosamente, cuidando de no despertarlo, hasta que estuvo a una distancia suficiente del chico como para comerlo con tranquilidad. Los padres del pequeño, que acababan de llegar de su fiesta, entraron justo en el momento en que el pequeño era mordido por el lobo. Sus padres actuaron rápido, y mataron al agresor en poco tiempo. Pero su hijo ya estaba condenado, y tendría que vivir con la enfermedad para siempre-en ese punto Harry se miró para ver al hombre-lobo frente a él. El hombre estaba llorando, silenciosa y dolorosamente. Mirando a Harry con sorpresa, miedo, tristeza y abatimiento. Contento con las expresiones que Harry vio cruzar por el rostro de su antiguo profesor, Harry continuó con su relato. 

-El pequeño fue maltratado en su pueblo natal, y sufrió la humillación de ser diferente día y noche. Pero hubo alguien que le dio la oportunidad que él siempre había soñado, alguien que lo trataba como a un igual. Y ese era un director de una prestigiosa escuela, que había ofrecido al chico un puesto en esta. El pequeño no se pudo resistir a la oferta, y viajó hasta la escuela. Hizo buenos amigos, y pasó por muchas aventuras. Y se convirtió en un hombre. Un hombre leal al viejo director, que hacía cuanto podía por el viejo. Y se podía decir a sí mismo "Estoy contento" de vez en cuando. El hombre viajaba de aquí a allá, cumpliendo encargos y buscando gente para una inminente guerra que se aproximaba. Pero el bando enemigo lo capturó. No porque fuera un eje importante en la pelea contra su adversario. No, no, no. Lo capturaron porque él era un licántropo. Estos hombres eran malos, y se divertían con el sufrimiento de la gente inocente y débil. Capturaban a los hombres-lobo, los torturaban y los dejaban ir... para poderlos capturar nuevamente y volverlos a torturar. Pero hubo unos hombres que llegaron más allá de la tortura, y llevaron su cacería más allá de rastrear a los licántropos en su forma humana. Estos hombres malos decidieron que cazarían a estas pobres criaturas, mientras estuviesen transformado. Porque sería mas "divertido", decían. Y así fue como lo atraparon. Le atraparon mientras estaba descansando de uno de sus trabajos para el director y lo mantuvieron cautivo hasta que llegó la luna llena. Cuando esta estuvo en el cielo lo dejaron ir. Y lo soltaron a las afueras de un bosque, el Bosque Prohibido, que se encontraba a las afueras del colegio donde él había estudiado, e incluso enseñado una vez. Él y los hombres-lobo que los mortífagos habían atrapado se echaron a correr por entre los árboles, hasta que sintieron el olor a sangre en el aire. Persiguieron el aroma hasta que encontraron la fuente. Dos pequeños adolescentes, que cumpliendo con una detención impartida por los profesores, habían tenido problemas y uno de ellos sangraba. Su impulso natural de lobos les hizo atacar a los muchachos, transformando a uno de ellos en lobo y mordiéndolo hasta la inconciencia. Los mortífagos encontraron a los lobos mientras estos mordían al chico, y los cazaron con fuerza, seguros de que el chico a quien habían dejado inconsciente, estaba muerto. No se preocuparon de averiguarlo, ya era muy tarde, ellos tenían sueño, y si el chico estaba muerto realmente no les importaba. Tomaron a los lobos, les borraron la memoria de lo sucedido para que nadie se enterara de nada, y los dejaron nuevamente en sus hogares. 

Harry se detuvo por completo y miró a Remus. Estaba en shock. Cualquiera lo estaría con una noticia así. Seguramente la idea de lo que Harry había estado tratando de decirle ya debía estar siendo procesada en ese cerebro tan poco usado últimamente. Harry sonrió de pura y simple maldad. Quería hacer que el hombre sufriera un poco. Lo iban a soltar, pero eso no dignificaba que no lo debían atormentar un poco. 

-Fuiste tú el que me mordió primero, Remus-dijo Harry, volviendo a agarrarle del mentón, firmemente. Lo mantuvo bien afirmado, evitando que este escapara o mirara a otro lado-. Y créeme cuando te digo que no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor... todo lo contrario. Se podría decir que te estoy agradecido. De forma indirecta, fuiste tú el que me ayudó a darme cuenta de donde debían estar mis lealtades. Te debo esto a tí. Por eso le pedí a Tom que te soltara. Porque te debo, aunque sea eso-Harry le soltó y empezó a caminar hacia Voldemort. Antes de subir los pocos escalones que había para llegar al trono, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta-. Además, tus aullidos de dolor, cada vez que los mortífagos te torturaban, se estaban volviendo una verdadera jaqueca. 

_And I don't and the world to see me (Y no quiero que el mundo me vea)_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand (Porque no creo que ellos puedan entender)_

_When everything is made to be broken (Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto)_

_I just want you to know who I am (Yo solo quiero que sepas quién soy)_

-¡Black, concentra tu cabeza hueca por un momento!-rugió Severus exasperado-. Te estoy diciendo que ese paso de allí esta flaqueado por mortífagos aquí, aquí y aquí-dijo señalando el mapa que tenían frente a ellos-. No puedes pasar por allí, prácticamente diciéndoles "Hey, mírenme ¿Quieren matar a un imbécil hoy?" 

-¡Mira, tú, grasiento pedazo de estúpido!-dijo Sirius Black mientras daba vuelta el mapa y lo ponía hacia él, de manera que él podía leer las letras claramente-. Por esta muralla de aquí se puede abrir una brecha, basta que dos o tres se metan por la brecha. ¡Ni siquiera tiene que ser demasiado grande! Y esos que se metan por la brecha pueden entrar y matar a los mortífagos que flanquean las puertas. Una vez que esos estén muertos, abrimos las puertas y todos los magos que llevemos entran por ellas. Podemos sacar a Remus y darle una patada en el trasero a esa excusa que tenemos como Señor Oscuro. 

-Es una buena idea, lo acepto-dijo Severus, pensándolo, realmente-. Pero te saltas ese pequeño punto de que necesito averiguar los contrahechizos para las maldiciones que protegen el castillo-miró a Black y sonrió un poco-. Además que falta el pequeño detalle de la gente. Si quieres darle una patada en el trasero a Voldemort necesitarás más que veinte magos borrachos que conociste en un bar. 

-¡Los tengo!-exclamó Black-. Los veinte borrachos esos y unos cuantos que logré conseguir por ahí, en el ministerio. Además hablé con Arthur Weasley. Él se comprometió a hablar con un general de los Aurors, eso nos da alrededor de 600 magos altamente calificados. Arabella Figg dijo que podía hacer trámites para que 200 magos de la Orden Roja pudieran entrar al país sin ser vistos. Mundungus, ese que hace de vocero del ministerio para la Orden de Dragones en Irlanda, me dijo que podía convencer a su jefe de permitir que usemos 30 de sus dragones, más los lanceros y jinetes que tengas disponibles. Suponiendo que fuesen unos 200 lanceros... tendríamos mil hombres y cerca de 30 dragones adultos dispuestos a pelear. 

-¡Vaya! Por primera vez has hecho un buen trabajo-dijo Severus, mirando a Black con respeto en el rostro-. ¿Y para cuando estarán listos? 

-Lo más pronto sería dentro de dos meses-dijo Sirius, disconforme-. Pero es un buen tiempo para mil personas. 

-¿Crees que Lupin aguantará todo ese tiempo allí?-preguntó Severus, realmente preocupado por la suerte de su antiguo enemigo, colega y hasta hace muy poco, casi amigo. 

-Solo nos queda esperar que lo haga-dijo Sirius, dando un suspiro resignado-. Moony tiene suerte normalmente. Deberemos rogar para que su suerte dure hasta cuando lo rescatemos. 

-De todas formas, en el caso de que llegaran tarde, si liberan a todos los prisioneros tendrán al menos doscientas personas dispuestas a pelear en una próxima batalla-les dijo una voz en el umbral de la puerta. 

Sirius Black y Severus Snape, giraron sus cabezas a la puerta, para poder ver al portador de esa voz familiar. Un viejito, que aparentaba ya unos setenta años, les miraba con ojos astutos desde la puerta. Era un hombre, ya anciano, de cuerpo algo robusto, cabello gris y sin barba, ojos de un celeste casi blanco y unas pupilas tan pequeñas que a penas si se veían. Era más alto que cualquiera de la habitación, y eso ya era decir bastante. Caminó hasta la mesa donde los dos se encontraban y se sentó con ellos. 

-Díganme ¿Cómo están muchachos?-preguntó el intruso. 

-Manteniéndonos ¿Y tú Mundungus? Creí que estarías ocupado hasta dentro de dos semanas-dijo Sirius, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado sorprendido por la visita del señor. 

-Bueno, puedes decir que me libré de trabajo antes de tiempo-dijo el hombre, Mundungus, sonriendo-¿Haciendo planes? ¿Escucharon las últimas noticias? Por supuesto que no, no se las he contado a nadie. Ok, esperen a escuchar lo que tengo que decirles. 

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos?-preguntó Severus, arqueando una ceja. 

-Estuve en el consejo de Dragones Eternos hace dos días, se conversaron muchas cosas. Entre ellas la guerra contra Voldemort. Los Dragones decidieron que atacarán junto con los de la comunidad mágica si alguna vez se deciden a derrocar a Voldie, y están dispuestos a aportar con todos los Dragones, soldados, lanceros y jinetes que tengan. ¡Lo cual es mucho!-exclamó Mundungus entusiasmado-. Además estaba esta chica... cómo se llama... Malfoy... Sylphid Malfoy. Ella estuvo allá, contando algo de sus planes para vencer a Voldemort, nos dio algunas contraseñas, contrahechizos, y ese tipo de cosas, que había logrado recolectar mientras espiaba al señor Oscuro ¡Tenemos material como para entrar al lugar, tomarnos un té con los prisioneros, arrastrar a Voldie por el piso y salir del lugar comentando lo buena que estaba la fiesta! 

-Debes estar equivocado-dijo Severus de pronto. 

-¿A qué te refieres, Snape?-preguntó Mundungus, suspicaz. 

-A que Sylphid no podía estar allí, es simplemente imposible-dijo, quizás demasiado calmado para como se sentía realmente. 

-¡Habla de una vez! ¿O pretendes que adivine cada palabra? 

-Es que Sylphid Malfoy está muerta, la maté hace tres días, ante Voldemort. Lucius la había entregado por traicionar al Señor Oscuro y éste decidió que tenía que matarla para demostrar mi lealtad-explicó Severus. 

-Yo estuve con la chica, y se veía bastante real. Además, tú sabes perfectamente que no se puede entrar a un Concilio de Dragones Eternos bajo ningún tipo de hechizos. Es imposible que nos haya engañado. Quizás a quien mataste no era realmente la chica-dijo Mundungus. 

-Claro, como él nunca se equivoca-pensó Severus con enojo y sarcasmo. 

-¿Y qué hay de las pociones? La chica podría haber usado una poción multijugos, no hay nada que pueda detectar una poción de esa potencia-dijo Severus, seguro de que los habían engañado. 

-Severus, el Concilio dura tres días. No hay manera que la chica se haya mantenido con pociones. Sobre todo por el hecho de que en cada momento se encuentra vigilada. Hay hechizos vigilando a cada uno de los integrantes en cada segundo de cada hora, y si hubiera hecho algo extraño las alarmas habrían sonado-explicó Mundungus Fletcher, en su tono más didáctico. 

-Pero no puedes confiar así como así. ¿Qué tal si la chica hubiera roto los hechizos de alarma? No puedes estar seguro de que toda la información que te dio sea verdadera-exclamó Severus. 

-Quizás no, pero es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora-dijo Sirius de pronto. Mundungus y Severus le miraron enfadados. Eso era una pelea personal, el animago no tenía nada que hacer ahí. 

-De todas formas-dijo Mundungus, dándole una rápida y última mirada a Sirius, para luego volver a mirar a Severus-, consideraré lo que dices. Y si realmente quien asistió al Concilio no era la hija de los Malfoy, habremos de hacerlo nuevamente. 

-Mientras los Dragones aún quieran participar en esta guerra... –insinuó Severus. 

-¡Por supuesto que querrán!-replicó Mundungus indignado-. Es solo cosa de que busquen un momento para actuar y les avisen. ¡Ellos estarán aquí, listos y dispuestos!-diciendo esas palabras Mundungus se fue. Hecho una furia. Severus rió por lo bajo. 

-Enojar a ese tipo es más divertido que enojarte a tí-le confesó a Sirius. 

-Eres malo, Snape, muy malo. 

-Lo sé-dijo éste sonriendo maquiavélicamente. 

Mundungus salió del despacho de Severus, enojado; pero su enojo debía pasar. Tenía otras cosas más por hacer en Hogwarts. Tenía que hablarle a otras personas, y estas estaban en la enfermería. Subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso con una velocidad que no era la de un abuelo, y entró en la enfermería sin golpear la puerta. 

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-preguntó una señora vestida de blanco, de aspecto ceñudo, y prácticamente con el título, "enfermera", tatuado en la frente. 

-Vengo a ver a unos chicos. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley ¿Están ellos aquí?-preguntó cortésmente. Con las enfermeras siempre convenía ser cortés... por si acaso. 

-¿Y quién quiere verlos?-preguntó, ya un poco más tranquila, la mujer. 

-Mundungus Fletcher. Es asunto del ministerio. Quisiera hablar con ellos, si es posible, lo más pronto que se pueda. Tengo mucho que hacer, y no me gustaría perder tiempo, mi buena mujer-le dijo Mundungus, galante. 

-Está bien, pase, pase-dijo la mujer, poniéndose roja-. Sígame, lo guiaré a donde están. 

La mujer emprendió la marcha por un pasillo de cubículos cerrados por cortinas blancas. De vez en cuando una de las cortinas estaba entreabierta y Mundungus podía ver lo que pasaba en el interior. La mayoría de los atendidos en el lugar eran niños. Los alumnos que habían peleado en la batalla, o los niños de primero que habían sido secuestrados. Era un panorama muy triste. 

-Están aquí. No los entretenga mucho, no los haga pasar sobresaltos; ellos aún se están recuperando. Si llego a escuchar una sola queja... ¡Una sola!... me importará un reverendo rábano si es del ministerio o viene de parte de la misma reina, saldrá de esta enfermería con tres vísceras menos-La enfermera dio su advertencia y se fue. 

-Wow-fue lo único que Mundungus atinó a decir al ver a la mujer irse, después de amenazarle de esa manera. 

Se encontraba frente a una cortina, completamente cerrada. A primera vista podía ver que el lugar tenía un hechizo silenciador en él. Uno bastante bueno, por cierto. Estos chicos realmente eran buenos. 

Abrió la cortina con cuidado y metió todo su cuerpo dentro de ella, si iba a hablar con ellos iba a ser sincero desde el principio. No valía la pena andarse con rodeos. 

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban sentados alrededor de la camilla de su compañero pelirrojo, Ronald Weasley. Le miraban sorprendidos por la intromisión, aparentemente, importuna, de Mundungus en su cubículo. 

El hombre conjuró una silla y la puso frente a los pies de la camilla, se sentó en ella y esperó a que los muchachos se acostumbraran a su presencia y preguntaran qué pasaba. 

-Buenos días, señor ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?-preguntó la joven bruja, con cara de asombro y extrañeza. 

-Lo siento, olvidé mis modales. Soy Mundungus Fletcher, trabajo para el ministerio-dijo el susodicho, mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes y les daba una pequeña venia con la cabeza. 

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, él, es Ron Weasley y él, es Draco Malfoy-dijo la chica, mientras señalaba a sus amigos-¿En qué podemos ayudarle? 

-¿Ustedes sabían que Hogwarts va a cerrar indefinidamente?-preguntó el hombre. Las mandíbulas de los chicos prácticamente cayeron al suelo, era divertido verlos así, y se habría reído si la situación no fuese tan seria-. Bueno si no lo sabían sin duda lo saben ahora. 

-¿Pero...? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo?-balbuceó Draco Malfoy-O sea... No hay razón para que lo hagan ¡No pueden hacerlo! 

-Sí pueden, y lo van a hacer-dijo Mundungus, poniendo sus manos sobre la camilla y apoyando su mentón en ellas-. La noticia de su cierre se dará mañana, pero se cerrará completamente en el momento en que salga el último alumno de Hogwarts. 

-¿Por qué lo van a cerrar?-preguntó el pelirrojo. 

-El consejo de gobernadores decidió que Hogwarts ya no es seguro para sus alumnos. Tomando en cuenta que en el último ataque de los mortífagos murieron cerca de 8 personas, más el director del colegio, el consejo decidió que las clases deben quedar suspendidas indefinidamente-explicó el anciano. 

-¿Pero... y los alumnos? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Se quedarán sin estudios?-preguntó la chica, realmente consternada. 

-No, nada de eso. A la mayoría se les ha matriculado ya en un colegio en algún otro lugar de Inglaterra, o sus países vecinos. Serán avisados de sus cambios cuando los del consejo decidan hacer pública su decisión. 

-¿A la mayoría?-preguntó el chico rubio, Draco, alzando una ceja. 

-Sí. A la mayoría-dijo el viejito con una sonrisa-. Hay tres alumnos que no tienen colegio donde ir. 

-Supongo que esos seremos nosotros-dijo el pelirrojo, con aire de resignación. 

-Sí, son ustedes-dijo con cautela-. A ustedes se les quiere ofrecer la oportunidad de estudiar magia en otra parte. Lejos de Inglaterra, pero con magos lo suficientemente poderosos como para que aprendan todo lo que les falta de escuela y más. 

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó muy perspicaz Draco. 

-¿Nunca han oído hablar del el Círculo de los Dragones Eternos?-preguntó Mundungus en voz melosa. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza-. Eso es muy bueno, porque se supone que es un círculo secreto. 

Mundungus levantó su mano hacia la cortina que él había dejado un poco más abierta de lo que estaba, la cerró bien con magia y sin siquiera sacar su varita le hizo un hechizo silenciador por encima del que ya habían hecho antes. Volvió a mirar a los chicos y se encontró con rostros asombrados y atentos. 

-Ok, les explicaré-empezó Mundungus, mientras se acomodaba bien en la silla-. El Círculo de los Dragones Eternos es un círculo que fue creado hace mucho tiempo por un grupo de gente que perseguía a los nigromantes. Se juntaban los magos más calificados y se entrenaban a sí mismos de forma que pudieran vencer, usando magia blanca, a los magos negros. Ayudaron a evitar que, un gran número de magos negros, tomaran dominio del mundo, pero se dieron cuenta que el mundo confiaba demasiado en que ellos estarían allí para vencer a quienes salieran a la luz tratando de conquistar el mundo. La gente ya no buscaba su defensa sino que contaban con que ellos estarían allí para protegerlos. Por eso hicieron creer que el círculo se había acabado hacía mucho, siendo que aún funciona, pero en secreto. Con el juramento de no entrometerse entre los conflictos actuales entre los pocos nigromantes que existen y los magos. 

-¿Y qué les dio que quieren ofrecernos sus enseñanzas?-preguntó Draco, sarcástico. 

-Últimamente se ha visto tal magnitud de magia negra por parte de Voldemort que el Círculo decidió pasar por alto su política de No-interferencia y ayudar un poco. Mandarán gente y todo eso, para cuando sea la última batalla. 

-No respondió mi pregunta-replicó Draco. 

-A ustedes los quieren reclutar porque creen que tienen potencial. Hacía algún tiempo también querían reclutar a Harry Potter, pero me parece que Voldemort se les adelantó-dijo Mundungus, más para sí mismo que para su joven audiencia. 

-¿Harry está aprendiendo magia negra?-preguntó Hermione asombrada, y dolida. Eso era la prueba de todo lo que no habían querido aceptar el día anterior. 

-Hace unos días fue su iniciación como mortífago. Una iniciación que fue un verdadero concierto de magia negra. Nuestros sistemas de alarma no habían sentido una presencia oscura de esa magnitud desde que Voldemort hizo su ritual de reconstrucción corporal hace tres años-dijo Mundungus, como si ellos fueran a entender de lo que hablaba. La verdad entendían un poco... solo un poco-. Voldemort hizo un ritual muy antiguo, ideado por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Cuchillos de plata, mucha sangre, pársel y magia negra fluyendo como un gran río. Es un espectáculo aterrador, hablando del ritual en sí y las fluctuaciones mágicas. Toda una pesadilla para los pobres Dragones del Círculo. 

-¿Dragones?-preguntó Ron, interesado-. ¿De esos que tienen alas y tiran fuego y todo eso? 

-No, no, no. Los Dragones son... bueno, ya sabrán en el camino, si me dicen que quieren venir conmigo. Les daré una semana de plazo para que lo piensen, y le avisen a sus padres y todo eso. Pero recuerden. No deben mencionar nada acerca del Círculo de Dragones Eternos. Es Altamente secreto-dijo Mundungus. Se levantó de la silla con un movimiento rápido y dijo-. Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes. Estaré aquí en una semana para saber su respuesta. Con su permiso-dicho esto se fue, dejando a tres chicos abrumados por noticias que jamás imaginaron que llegarían a recibir. 

Harry se sentó en una de las muchas mesas de la biblioteca del Señor Oscuro. Tenía entre sus manos un libro pesado y grueso titulado "Inventario Mágico de la Nigromancia Moderna" de un autor desconocido. Era un libro antiguo, de pergamino tan grueso que parecía cartón, y amarillo de vejez. Era uno de los libros que Tom le había recomendado que leyera y que sacara la mayor parte de conjuros que lograra encontrar. Esa tarde ellos dos iban a tener un duelo y Harry quería estar bien preparado. Quería poder defenderse con fuerza de los ataques del Señor Oscuro y quería poder, si es que era posible, llegar a atacarlo. 

Abrió la primera página. De inmediato lo primero que leyó (sin siquiera una introducción o un índice) fue un hechizo de magia negra. 

Estuvo leyendo durante horas, a menudo se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar alrededor del lugar con el libro en las manos, o cambiaba de posición en las sillas. Cuando Voldemort entró en la biblioteca, para ver si Harry tenía alguna duda, lo encontró con las piernas levantadas por sobre el respaldo de un sillón frente a la chimenea del lugar y su espalda en el asiento. El libro levitaba por sobre la cabeza de Harry, a unos treinta centímetros. Por sobre el libro levitaba una pequeña bola de energía de color negro, con unos rayos verdes que parecían hacerla crecer. Tenía el tamaño de una sandía pequeña. Era bastante grande para ser que el chico solo llevaba un día tratando de aprenderla. 

-¿Cómo vas, Harry?-preguntó Tom, mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente al del chico y miraba a Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa. 

El rostro del chico estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de sudor y algunas manchas de hollín. 

-Bien, supongo. Aunque no logro hacer que esta bola quede del tamaño que quiero. Llevo como dos horas con ella y aún no lo puedo lograr-dijo el chico, de pronto perdiendo la concentración. La pequeña bola se movió rápidamente, se expandió un poco, se contrajo hasta ser del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong y explotó con un fulgor verde y negro que cubrió toda la biblioteca. 

Cuando el brillo verde desapareció y el poco humo del lugar se hubo alejado, Harry se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo y a Tom cubiertos de pie a cabeza por una ligera capa de ceniza. Sonrió vergonzosamente. 

-Me desconcentraste-dijo aún con la sonrisa en la cara. 

-Lo sé, lo hice a propósito-dijo Tom, acomodándose aún mejor en el asiento. 

-Eres malo. 

-Soy Lord Voldemort, ¿Qué más esperabas?-preguntó Tom, como si fuera obvio. Y lo era. 

-Que me ayudaras un poco-se quejó Harry-. Estoy aburrido de la pelota esta, nunca crece. Nunca la puedo controlar. 

-Veamos, tiéndete en la alfombra-dijo Tom, mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sillón y acercándose a Harry. El chico obedeció-. Cierra los ojos. Toma aire, suéltalo, toma aire, suéltalo. Trata de concentrar tu magia, directamente en tus manos, olvídate de la varita, concentra la magia en las manos y piensa lo que quieres que la magia haga. Alza tus manos y trata de hacer que la magia fluya-dijo Tom, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Harry. 

El chico hizo tal y como Tom le indicaba. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y lo soltó varias veces hasta estar relajado. Eso era fácil. Lo difícil era la parte de concentrar la magia. Había tratado de hacerlo un par de veces en esos días, pero le era prácticamente imposible mantenerse concentrado el tiempo suficiente como para que sus manos provocaran algo más que un resplandor rojo. 

Estuvo con las manos alzadas por lo menos durante una hora, los brazos le dolían, y tenía los ojos tan apretados que no tenía idea si realmente estaba funcionando. Decidió que descansaría un poco, ya había trabajado suficiente. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados pesaban. Cuando los logró abrir, con un poco de dificultad, se quedó maravillado con lo que había levitando sobre sus manos. 

Una bola de energía negra, con rayos que la cruzaban de color verde, azul, violeta y rojo. Tenía al menos tres metros de diámetro y en el ambiente se podía sentir que estaba atrayendo todos los residuos de magia del lugar. 

Al fin lo había logrado. 

-Felicitaciones-dijo Tom, que ahora se encontraba al menos cuatro metros más allá de él, aprisionado contra una mesa, evitando que el campo magnético de la bola de energía llegase lo suficientemente cerca como para absorber su propia magia-, haz logrado tu propio hoyo negro mágico, y sin varita. Has aprendido en 6 horas lo que a mí me costó 6 días seguidos. 

Harry miró a Tom desconcertado. ¿Realmente lo había superado de esa forma? ¡Wow! Eso sin duda le subiría el ego hasta las nubes... al menos hasta que lo tratara de nuevo. 

-Harry, no te desconcentres-le advirtió Tom, mirando la bola. Harry también la miró. Sus ojos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como la esfera de energía se contraía nuevamente, para volver a explotar, dejando a Tom y Harry nuevamente cubiertos de hollín. 

-Ok, trataré de no hacerlo la próxima vez. 

-¿Vas a seguir?-preguntó Tom, preocupado. 

-Por supuesto, hasta que logre manejarla y no desconcentrarme-dijo Harry, testarudamente. 

-Ok, entonces me voy. Que tengas suerte, la necesitarás-dijo Tom, realizando un hechizo limpiador en sí mismo, mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación. 

-Cobarde-dijo Harry con resentimiento-. Cobarde como todos los Slytherin. 
    
    _Si pudiera yo tenerte aquí _
    
    _Hablándome de nada_
    
    _Si solo tuviera un lugar _
    
    _Para expresar mi necesidad_
    
    _Si alguien escuchara _
    
    _lo que tengo aquí_

Cómo puede uno distinguir entre amor, pasión o enamoramiento pasajero. El sentimiento, para alguien que jamás ha llegado a amar de verdad, es demasiado parecido entre cada uno. Tu no puedes distinguir el sabor del azúcar rubia, el merengue y el azúcar tostada cuando jamás has probado ninguno. Lo mismo pasaba con el amor. 

Si le preguntaba a Hermione posiblemente le diría que "_Uno no necesita distinguir, tú simplemente lo sabes_" Quizás tenía razón... y él no lo sabía... 

Ron probablemente le diría que "_Déjate de sandeces, tú amas a Harry, Harry te ama a tí. Haz tú las matemáticas_"... Quizás tenía razón... en la parte de que él amaba a Harry. 

Cuando se acordaba que Harry "le amaba" siempre le venía a la boca un sabor amargo, metálico, como el de la sangre. Cuando sintió eso por primera vez, y se miró los labios en un acto reflejo, tenía sangre en su labio inferior. Se lo había estado mordiendo. Quizás el sabor amargo de la sangre... era... no podía explicarlo, era como esas mariposas que algunos tienen cuando recuerdan a quien quieren. 

Sentir el sabor de sangre cada vez que se acordaba de Harry no era algo muy romántico. 

Draco miró a todas partes, se encontraba en el Gran Salón. El lugar aún no era limpiado, a pesar que había pasado al menos una semana en que no se había hecho nada en el colegio. ¿Dónde estaban los elfos domésticos que no hacían nada? 

Miró a una esquina... a La Esquina... 

En esa esquina Harry le había escondido, esperando que estuviera a salvo de cualquier hechizo allí. En ese momento le pareció que Harry le amaba... en muchos momentos le pareció que Harry le amaba... 

Debía haber estado tan ciego... 

Harry jamás le había amado, ni siquiera cuando le dijo todo ese conmovedor discurso en la habitación de Binns. Ni siquiera cuando le protegía de los mortífagos, ni cuando le había gritado ¡Cuidado! Demasiado tarde como para que él mismo se diera cuenta. 

Ni siquiera cuando le protegió en el bosque, mientras estaba transformado en lobo. 

Harry jamás había dejado de tenerle asco. 

-¡Draco!-exclamó una voz detrás de él, antes de que éste sintiera los brazos de alguien rodear su espalda-¿Ya decidiste que harás? 

-Me iré-respondió Draco, sin siquiera pensarlo-. No tengo ningún otro lugar donde ir... mantenerme ocupado me distraerá, y quizás llegue a ser de ayuda. 

-Serás de mucha ayuda, Draco-dijo Hermione, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-. Eres un gran mago. 

-No como tú, o Ron... o Harry-dijo Draco, mirando al suelo. 

-No te aflijas por eso, estoy segura que todo el asunto con Harry se arreglará en algún momento. Él no puede haberte dejado de amar. Si fuese otra persona te diría que sí, que podría ser que te hubiera mentido y jamás te haya amado... pero es Harry de quien estamos hablando, y él sabe que no debe jugar con esas cosas-dijo Hermione, peinando a Draco con los dedos suavemente. 

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué se lo impide? Nada-preguntó y respondió Draco. Aún sin mirar los ojos de la chica. 

-Porque Harry es una persona que jamás conoció el amor en su infancia, por lo tanto ahora está sediento de que lo quieran por lo que es. Harry sería capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerte, que no se te olvide eso. Puede que todo esto no sea más que un plan para que Voldemort deje de atormentarte, para que tu padre muera... o algo así-dijo Hermione, tomando el rostro de Draco entre sus manos-. Nunca pierdas las esperanzas-.dijo, mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los labios. Después de eso se fue. 

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó, después de cinco minutos desde que Hermione se había ido. Era como salir de un sueño, recordaba muy poco de lo que había pasado, pero el final lo tenía claramente grabado en su mente. ¿Por qué el beso? ¿Y.... 

Por qué sus labios tenían el sabor característico de los besos de Harry? 

¿Por qué sus labios sabían a sangre?

**Fin del Capítulo: **Ok, esta se podría decir con propiedad, que es la segunda edición de este capítulo. Algo así como que la primera entrega se hubiera vendido con demasiada rapidez y tuve que sacar una segunda, pero la verdad es que no. Si está este capítulo aquí es porque me dio la impresión de que merecían un capítulo en un mejor formato, y como (por lo que he visto) el mejor formato para publicar en el ff.net es el *.html. El archivo antiguo lo puse en *.doc y todos los díalogos quedaron amontonados. Lo lamento, la gracia era que quedara con menos faltas, pero no con mal formato. Ahora, después de mucho batallar con mis diskettes (mi pc tiene un virus, cuesta mucho que algun cibercafé me acepte los diskettes si tienen un virus) he de decir que logré ganarles (no al virus, pero al menos pude grabar en *.html en el diskette). Bueno, ahora pueden leer el capítulo de nuevo y entenderlo mejor. Lo lamento si quedó muy mal el anterior. 

La verdad es que no revelaré muchas cosas sobre los próximos capítulos, y les aviso que si me estoy demorando en subirlos es porque tengo que pasarlos a html, y me da muuuucha flojera. En todo caso, les diré, respondiendo a muchos de los reviews, que si este no fuera un H/D sino un H/T lo habría puesto en la sección correspondiente. Además, que yo sepa, no se va a presentar siquiera la oportunidad de un H/T/D, lo lamento. Los que quieres ver a un Draco mortífago, lo siento. Tendrán que esperar su buen par de años. Jejeje. Otra cosa, si creen que este capítulo fue largo... van a tener que acostumbrarse. Este capítulo es de algo así como 13 páginas (3 veces un capítulo de M'S) y por ahí por el captulo 8 hay uno que dura casi 16, así que como verán tendrán lectura para rato.

Les digo al tiro, he leído cada uno de los reviews, y se los agradezco con toooooodo el corazón, pero lamentablemente no meacuerdo de cada uno como para poder darles una respuesta personal a cada uno. De todas formas gracias por leer, gracias por mandarme sus comentarios, gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí ^^, gracias por buscarla, gracias por... bueno, gracias. 

Con respecto a las canciones. Sí, seguí con lo de las canciones porque me parece que es bonito que estén. Da la impresión de que es un fic con discografía. Por allí tengo escritas todas las canciones que ocupé en la primera parte (M'S), y estoy escribiendo la de este. Cuando la complete la pondré en el grupo, tal y como pondré la publicidad para este fic. Es gracioso, lo siento, es que me entusiasmé con esto. Además recuerden que será mi último fic en mucho tiempo, si llego a entrar en la universidad me temo que tendré que dejar este tan trabajoso ocio de lado por un tiempo. Bueno, como decía: Las canciones de hoy son: Iris de Goo Goo Dolls y Sería Feliz de Julieta Venegas (canción que todo el mundo toma como un lapsus en mi vida musical, pero bueh...)

Supongo que este es el final del capítulo, espero que lo lean bien, bien, bien, porque ahora me estoy poniendo mucho más misteriosa, y cosas que salen en éste capítulo recién tendrán una segunda aparición en el 10º capítulo. Como ven ahora sí se nos viene una gran historia, muy muy compleja. 

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe.


	2. El beso

MoonLight' Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Segunda: El beso. **

Harry no era un simple mortífago, por lo tanto tenía más libertades que estos dentro del castillo. No por nada era el aprendiz de Voldemort. 

Esa noche Tom estaba en una excursión a Bulgaria con un grupo selecto de mortífagos. El plan era que esa noche Lucius Malfoy moriría por haber "traicionado" a Tom, al decirle que Severus era un espía, cuando realmente era leal. Si tan solo Tom supiera la verdad... 

Pero Harry no la iba a contar, él no era estúpido. Quizás algunos lo creyeron ingenuo, o algo lento, pero ciertamente no era estúpido. 

Mientras Tom se encontrara en su redada Harry daría una pequeña vuelta por el laboratorio de Pociones que habían hecho especialmente para cuando Severus estuviera trabajando. Allí aclararía algunas cosillas con su ex-profesor. 

Golpeó la gran puerta de roble que daba a la habitación y esperó con prudencia a que el Maestro de Pociones se dignara a abrir. La cabeza del profesor no tardó mucho en aparecer tras la puerta media abierta. Severus solo miró quién era y abrió la puerta de par en par para que Harry pasara. Sabía exactamente cuantos lugares estaba Harry sobre él en jerarquía. 

-Buenos días, Severus-dijo Harry, educadamente, mientras entraba en la habitación, esperando a que Snape le indicara que podía sentarse. uando lo hizo tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente de la mesa de trabajo del hombre-. He venido a hablar contigo, espero que puedas dejar tus pociones por un rato. Si no es así hablaré mientras las haces, pero preferiría si puedes darme toda tu atención. 

Harry sonrió. Sabía que para Severus esto estaba siendo una tortura, y su lado sádico estaba demasiado entretenido como para poder detenerlo. 

-No puedo dejar de hacerlas, lo lamento-gruñó Snape, sin dejar de mirar el caldero. 

Harry calló, esperando que el silencio hiciera hablar a Snape. No tardó mucho. 

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-preguntó a regañadientes. 

-Ya la haz hecho, pero te dejaré hacer otra-respondió Harry con una sonrisa. 

-¿Por qué le dijo a Lord Voldemort que yo le era leal? Usted sabe muy bien que no es así... 

-Estaba esperando que me hicieras esa pregunta-dijo Harry, relajándose y sonriendo. Se acomodó en el sillón y miró a Severus, como pensando en su respuesta-. Supongo que por tu mente pasó la idea de que yo aún era leal a la luz y que solo estaba aquí para acabar con Tom desde adentro ¿no?... Te hizo conservar la esperanza y te carcomía desde adentro el no saber la respuesta... -hizo una pausa, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio. Apoyó sus manos y miró al hombre directamente a sus ojos negros-.Olvídalo, no fue esa la razón. 

Harry miró al caldero y mantuvo sus ojos allí hasta que una burbuja se formó y explotó. El color de la poción cambió lentamente de un amarillo a un verde grisáceo. Pero Snape no parecía haberlo notado. 

-Si no te apresuras y pones los escarabajos la poción se quemará-le recordó Harry a su ex-profesor. 

Snape le miró sorprendido, pero hizo como el chico le decía. Cómo había sabido cuál era la poción o qué es lo que tenía que agregar en el momento, era un misterio. Pero Harry había atinado a lo que debía hacer. Probablemente, tal y como él había creído, Voldemort ya había empezado a hacer del chico su aprendiz en la nigromancia. 

-Bueno: la razón por la que mentí a Tom y le dije que eras fiel es muy simple. Te debía una, una muy grande-Harry vio la incomprensión en los ojos del hombre antes de olerla emanar de él-. Durante el tiempo que transcurrió desde que me mordieron hasta que tuve mi primera transformación tú me ayudaste mucho. Si no hubiera sido por tus respuestas frías a mis preguntas seguramente me habría vuelto loco, y habría terminado matándome. 

»Ese fue un tiempo bien traumático para mí. Entre la presión de saber que ahora estaba condenado de por vida, más el hecho de que me creía enamorado de Malfoy, y que no sabía como iban a reaccionar mis amigos. Eso sin contar el hecho de que olía las emociones de todo el mundo en el aire. ¡De TODO el mundo!. Podía oler cada vez que Draco se acercaba a mí como sus hormonas se ponían a trabajar como locas, podía oler a Ron a treinta metros de distancia... Y podía oler la mentira que Dumbledore ocultaba cada vez que lo veía. Miraba a Dumbledore y allí estaba, como un halo alrededor de él. No era una mentira que él quisiera ocultar, eso se notaba, pero, aún así, no contaba la verdad. Y eso lo consumía poco a poco... No fue hasta que él murió que comprendí qué pasaba... Y la traición me pareció tan grande... tan profunda y tan horrenda que simplemente me cerré a todo lo que tenía que ver con ustedes, con su bando, con su tan llamada "Magia Blanca"... No pretenderé que me entiendas, jamás lo entenderías por que no tienes idea de qué hablo, pero no importa, no fue a eso a lo que vine. 

»Si vine aquí fue solo con un fin. Decirte y asegurarte que te salvé una vez el pellejo, pero no lo volveré a hacer. Desde ahora haré como si nunca hubiese sabido que eras un espía de Dumbledore, pero si te llegas a equivocar, si llegas a dar la más mínima muestra de cambio de bando seré el primero en decirle a Tom que eres un espía. Desde ahora se acabaron los remordimientos, no tendré consideración ni de tí ni de nadie que se cruce en mi camino durante la guerra. Porque estamos en una guerra, y ustedes son mis enemigos. Yo quiero ganar, desde ahora somos desconocidos y no me importará si mueren. 

Diciendo eso Harry se encaminó a la puerta y se aprestó a abrirla, cuando tuvo la mano en el seguro se detuvo un momento, bajó la mano, miró a Snape y dijo: 

-Dile a Lupin que no se deje agarrar de nuevo, manténganlo fuera de la pelea durante un tiempo y que no se le ocurra morirse. Aún tiene mucho por lo que pagar, y tiene que pagarlo en vida. 

Cuando hubo dicho eso abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocarla. Usó la magia para que esta se abriera y salió de ella, permitiendo que cerrara sola. 

Sí... la conversación había ido bien. 

Se sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un bocadillo antes de su práctica de ese día. 

_I find the answers aren't so clear (Creo que las respuestas no eran tan claras)_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear (Ojalá encontrara una forma de desaparecer)_

_All these thoughts they make no sense (Todos estos pensamientos no tienen sentido)_

_I find bliss in ignorance (Encuentro bendición en la ignorancia)_

_Nothing seems to go away (Nada parece irse)_

_Over and over again (Una y otra vez, nuevamente)_

Cien metros, solo le faltaban cien metros para llegar al gran castillo de Hogwarts... pero sus pies simplemente no daban más. Estaba demasiado cansado como para caminar otros cien metros.

Se tiró al suelo sin energía. Solo por un momento, para recuperar el aliento y seguir su camino. Pero cuando trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, simplemente no pudo. Los músculos se le habían agarrotado y el solo tratar de caminar era un verdadero suplicio. Cayó al suelo ahogando un gemido y cerró los ojos al sentir que su cabeza golpeaba el piso. 

Despertó unos días después en una de las camas de la enfermería. Aún sus músculos se quejaban de cada movimiento, pero no tanto como lo habían hecho antes. Al abrir los ojos vio lo que sus oídos ya le habían anticipado. El lugar estaba completamente desierto. No había nadie en los alrededores y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. El castillo parecía muerto, y eso por alguna razón le hacía sentirse mal. 

De pronto, tan rápido como un rayo sintió el sonido de pisadas que se aproximaban a la enfermería. Probablemente aún estaban muy lejanas, pero si habían pisadas significaba que no estaba solo allí. 

El dueño de las pisadas tardó cerca de cinco minutos en abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo Lupin se sintió que la espera había valido la pena. 

-¡Moony!-gritó Sirius, lanzándose a la camilla donde éste estaba recostado-¡Dios mío, Moony! ¿Cómo saliste? ¿Te soltaron? ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te torturaron? ¡Esos imbéciles, cuando los atrape desearan nunca haberte agarrado!... 

-¡Sirius, cálmate!-exclamó Lupin, alegre, pero con la voz desgastada de desuso-. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. 

-¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Teníamos todo un plan para rescatarte!-le informó Sirius-. ¡Dios, casi dos semanas! 

-Quédate tranquilo, he estado más tiempo adentro y he resistido-dijo Remus, abrazando a su amigo. 

-Severus dijo que iban a ocupar cuchillos esta vez-dijo Sirius. Remus levantó una ceja ante el hecho de que su amigo le dijera "Severus" pero no comentó nada. A esos dos les convenía ser amigos-. Déjame tratar tus heridas-dijo el animago. 

Remus se sacó la parte de arriba de la túnica, no con muchas ganas. No quería que su amigo viera como lo habían dejado los mortífagos. Seguramente era horrible, porque si bien había podido curar un poco las heridas que él podía ver, no tenía idea como iban evolucionando sus heridas de la espalda. Probablemente estarían horribles, y él no quería preocupar a su amigo más de la cuenta. Ya bastante se había preocupado éste durante las dos semanas en las que había desaparecido, tenía derecho a relajarse un poco. 

Sirius miró las heridas, y con una horrible angustia se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que la enfermera guardaba sus cosas mientras estaba trabajando allí. No dijo nada, no pretendía hacer que su amigo se sintiera mal. Mostrar que estaba preocupado solo empeoraría las cosas. Volvió a la camilla con unas vendas y pociones sanadoras. Se sentó tras su amigo y empezó a curar su espalda con mucho cuidado, sin decir ni pensar nada. Solo dejó que sus manos actuaran por sí solas, como muchas veces habían hecho durante los días en que ayudaban al chico con sus transformaciones. 

-Harry estaba allí, Sirius-dijo el licántropo después de un tiempo de discusión con su conciencia. No sabía si debía contarle a Sirius lo que había pasado con Harry. El hombre amaba a su ahijado, y decirle sería casi como repetirle la traición de Peter... 

-Lo sé, Severus me contó. 

-Vaya. 

Se volvió a guardar silencio. 

Durante un momento ambos creyeron que se encontraban nuevamente en los viejos tiempos, donde su única preocupación eran los exámenes y que nadie descubriera que Remus era un licántropo. Era verdad que Voldemort había decidido aparecer en el mundo mágico el mismo año en que ellos habían entrado a Hogwarts... pero ellos eran niños. Los niños felices no piensan en guerras sino hasta que crecen. Y ellos ya habían crecido. 

-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?-preguntó Remus. 

-Horrible-contestó Sirius, sin dejar que sus manos o mente se ocuparan en otra cosa que las heridas de su amigo. Contentó las preguntas dejando que sus palabras salieran de la boca sin pensarlas. Pensarlas sería sufrir razonando que todo era verdad-. Me siento traicionado, me siento infeliz, inútil, estúpido. Siento que no pasé suficiente tiempo con Harry como para darle apoyo cuando lo necesitara y realmente estoy tratando de entender por qué lo hizo... Aunque aún no logro encontrar la respuesta. 

Volvieron a callar. Al menos eran amigos y sus silencios no eran incómodos. Solo eran el reflejo de que cada uno estaba pensando en las palabras dichas por el otro. 

-Harry fue el que me liberó-dijo Remus de pronto. 

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo es eso? 

-No sé cómo... pero de alguna forma Harry logró convencer a Voldemort que me dejara libre y prohibiera que los mortífagos me capturaran nuevamente... 

-Es una buena acción de su parte. Quizás no es un mortífago completamente aún-dijo Sirius, con algo de tristeza en su voz. 

-¿Sirius? 

-Dime 

-Harry me dijo... Harry me dijo que fui yo el licántropo que lo mordió. 

Ya llevaban cinco días desde que Ron, Hermione y él había llegado al Centro de Mando del Concilio de Dragones Eternos. Y ya se podía decir que conocían el lugar de memoria, aunque fuera un completo laberinto. 

Mundungus les había advertido que el lugar estaba lleno de hechizos hechos de manera que solo un seleccionado grupo de gente, autorizada por el Concilio, pudiera entrar. Ellos eran unos de los pocos que podían hacerlo. En total no debían ser más de 300 personas, entre aprendices, catedráticos y aquellos que estaban allí por razones que tenían que ver con la guerra o el ministerio. Era como si un colegio tuviera una sede en el hall del ministerio. Siempre había alguien dando vuelta por allí que jamás habían visto en su vida. 

Y, además... en esos cinco días habían visto todo tipo de gente y muchas criaturas. Desde Sirenas a parientes de Aragog, e incluso habían visto el nacimiento de un bebé basilisco. Todo era nuevo, y parecían conocer un poco de todo. Era simplemente genial. 

Aunque para Hermione y Draco lo más genial que tenían era la extensa biblioteca, que fácilmente podía tener diez o veinte veces la vieja biblioteca de Hogwarts. 

-¡Es un paraíso!-había exclamado Hermione cuando se la mostraron por primera vez. 

Ron y Draco tenían que aceptar que era verdad. 

El lugar estaba bien decorado, los libros eran fáciles de encontrar, y la iluminación del lugar era... maravillosa. Los asientos que cada mesa tenía eran cómodos, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerte dormir, y cada mesa que había en el lugar tenía un propio cubículo a prueba de sonido, de forma que pudieras buscar lo que quisieras sin miedo de ser interrumpido o que el ruido de afuera te molestara. 

En cuanto a los profesores... Eran mil veces más exigentes que los de Hogwarts, incluso Snape era un viejito, de esos que regalan dulces a sus nietos, comparado a ellos. El primer discurso que recibieron fue del profesor de Defensa. Era un hombre alto, de aspecto rígido y oscuro, que les había dicho: 

"Nada de pergaminos de tantos metros de largo, nada de ensayos, y nada de pruebas avisadas con anticipación. En mi clase deben estar dispuestos a aprender de forma práctica, no a aprender a escribir. Si tu te encuentras con un nigromante que te quiere matar no necesitarás la teoría, solo la práctica podrá salvarte la vida". se había paseado por todo el salón, y cuando llego nuevamente a la pizarra agregó "Cada semana se les enseñará un hechizo sumamente difícil del que jamás habían oído. Tendrán toda la semana para practicarlo y lograr conjurarlo perfectamente en una situación peligrosa. Si no lo logran hacer se quedarán haciéndolo hasta que lo consigan, pero no avanzarán con el resto de sus compañeros. Si pasan dos semanas y aún no pueden hacer el hechizo, serán devueltos al mundo mágico, con la memoria borrada ¿Entendido? ¿Qué esperan? ¡Saquen sus varitas!" 

Esa había sido su primera clase. Y Ron prácticamente había salido blanco del lugar. El primer hechizo que debieron aprender era una especie de rayo, que supuestamente debía perseguir a quien se lo arrojaran. La mayoría de los del curso no lograron más que sacar chispas. Ron había logrado algo completamente distinto al resto. Él logró un chorro de agua que siguió al profesor por cada uno de sus paseos por la clase, y para variar se ganó un castigo. 

-Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de venir-le confesó Ron a Draco cuando llegaron a la habitación que les habían preparado para ambos, al final del quinto día. 

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No nos puedes dejar aquí a Hermione y a mí!-exclamó Draco, casi tirando sus libros al suelo. 

-No soy un gran mago, Draco, acéptalo. Lo más probable es que me echen de todas maneras-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Ok, me voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo de Pociones. Te voy a dejar aquí encerrado hasta que te des cuenta que estás siendo un imbécil-dijo Draco, tomando sus cosas y saliendo. Eso debe haber dejado a Ron sorprendido, porque no había dicho ningún reclamo. 

En el camino Draco pensó en cada una de sus clases, en cómo estaban marchando las cosas, en el trabajo de pociones y en qué libro y cubículo iba a necesitar. Ni Harry ni su hermana se pasaron por su mente. Por primera vez en al menos dos semanas desde que Harry se había ido, Draco no había pensado en él por un segundo. 

Entró por las blancas puertas de la biblioteca y pidió a Isobel los libros que necesitaba. Cuando hubo tenido sus libros en las manos se fue, caminando con dificultad por la montaña de libros, hasta el cubículo 11 que era el único que había libre, según la bibliotecaria. La puerta se abrió al reconocer que Draco se dirigía hacia ella. 

Pero el cubículo no estaba vacío. 

Columpiándose en la silla, con los pies apoyados en la mesa, entre pequeño pilares de libros de todos los tamaños, con las manos en un libro y los ojos fijos en los grises de Draco, se encontraba Harry. 

A Draco se le cayeron todos los libros de la mano. 

Y Harry dejó de columpiarse para recogerlos, se agachó y aunque Draco no pudo darse cuenta, los libros saltaron a las manos de Harry, como si este los hubiese llamado. 

Pero Draco no se podría haber dado cuenta, porque su mente estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos en dónde debía estar. Estaba repentinamente nervioso, se sentía conciente de cada una de sus acciones y su corazón latía con fuerza. Tenía las manos sudorosas y sus ojos observaban cada uno de los movimientos de Harry, aunque realmente no los analizaban. 

-¿Q... Qué ha-haces a-aquí?-preguntó Draco entre tartamudeos. Harry se enderezó, dejó los libros de Draco en la mesa y tomó los suyos. 

-Leía-dijo tranquilamente. 

-¡P-pero... t-tú... t-tú no d-deberías esta-estar a-aquí!-exclamó Draco, sintiéndose cada vez más humillado de su torpeza con las palabras y con las manos. 

-Para que veas- comentó Harry. Se arregló la ropa, se acercó a Draco y dijo levemente junto a su oído-. Trata de tranquilizarte, no te voy morder. 

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?-preguntó Draco, mirando al suelo y tratando con todo su ser de calmarse. Aunque la presencia de Harry tan cerca, no ayudaba mucho. 

-Depende de lo que digan-dijo Harry, sentándose nuevamente. 

-Que te hiciste mortífago-dijo Draco, tragando un nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Tenía en el pecho una pinza que le apretaba, esa pregunta que le estaba haciendo a Harry era lo que más le angustiaba de momento. Era la razón por la que todas las noches debía pedirle al enfermero que le diera pociones para dormir, y era la razón por la que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos debía abrirlos nuevamente antes de caer en una nueva pesadilla. 

-¡Eso es mentira!-exclamó Harry, tan rápido que parecía ofendido. 

Draco sintió que un gran peso se levantaba de sobre su corazón. Por primera vez se sintió vivo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Dejó salir un aire que no sabía que había tomado. ¡Harry no era mortífago! Todo lo que decían no era verdad. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para haberles creído esa vulgar y estúpida mentira. Todo lo que habían creído... ¿Tan poca fe tenían en Harry que al primer rumor de su cambio de bando ellos habían creído inmediatamente?... Seguro Harry los odiaría por eso... 

-Yo no me uní a Tom para ser un simple mortífago-dijo Harry, con pedantería-. Soy mucho más que un simple empleaducho. Soy la mano derecha de Tom, soy su heredero... Soy su igual-dijo con una sonrisa sombría. 

A Draco se le congeló el corazón tan rápido como se le había ablandado. La angustia volvió a caer en su pecho y tuvo ganas de vomitar... _Soy la mano derecha de Tom_... ¡TOM! El muy descarado le decía TOM... en su presencia. 

Según lo que Snape le había dicho a Draco hacía mucho tiempo, cuando éste no le odiaba ni Snape había quebrado el corazón del chico, solo los más apegados al Señor Oscuro... Solo aquellos que Lord Voldemort quería para él. Solo aquellos que se habían llegado a acostar con el Voldemort, y amarle tanto como para ofrecerse a estar con él por siempre. Solo ellos podían decirle Tom, solo ellos tenían derecho a ocupar su nombre de pila. E incluso ellos jamás lo habían ocupado con tanta impertinencia como Harry lo hacía ahora. 

Rápidamente, antes de que Draco lograra darse cuenta de algo, el chico le estaba besando apasionadamente. Con una fuerza que los labios de Harry jamás habían tenido. Draco se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo los besos, incluso ahondándolos con más fuerza. Hasta que de pronto, cuando Draco lo único que quería era que el momento no terminara nunca, que Harry jamás se fuera, que jamás le volviera a dejar, Harry dejó de besarlo, se inclinó sobre el cuello de Draco, y mientras le mordía suavemente, sin que tuviera la demasiada fuerza para convertirlo en licántropo, dijo: 

-Ese beso fue de despedida. Para que te acuerdes de mí, hasta que nos veamos en la guerra. Espero verte allí cuando llegue el momento. 

Y así, separándose de Draco lo suficiente como para que sus narices solo se tocaran, hizo tronar sus dedos, y en el espacio de tiempo en que sus dedos empezaron a sonar hasta que dejaron de hacerlo, Harry había desaparecido. 

Ese beso fue de despedida... Ese beso fue de despedida... Ese beso fue de despedida... Ese beso fue de despedida...

O sea... al fin tenía la respuesta que estaba buscando. Su seudo relación con Harry se había terminado completamente. 

Pero ahora que había sucedido no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que él quería. El Harry que había visto ahora le pareció... frío. Para ser sincero... se veía horrible. Draco tuvo un destello de lucidez y recordó que en unos días sería la segunda transformación del chico. Así que Harry se veía demacrado, tenía ojeras grandes bajo los ojos, y parecía más en los huesos que de costumbre. La vez pasada no parecía tan cadavérico. Quizás de qué manera... él y Lord Voldemort... 

Draco se llevó la mano a la boca. Por un segundo estuvo seguro de que iba a vomitar, y tenía ese sabor agrio de los jugos gástricos en su boca. Pero no era solo eso. El beso le había dejado su característico sabor a sangre jugando en los labios. 

Sintiéndose débil, y apoyándose en la mesa para poder sostenerse, Draco caminó hasta la silla y se tiró en ella sin pensar como caería. 

Harry había estado allí, había confirmado todos sus miedos y le había besado. 

No... no parecía posible... no podía ser real... no... no... no... 

La cabeza de Draco se fue hacia atrás, y su cuerpo hacia adelante. Cayó de la silla al suelo, totalmente inconsciente. 

_You make (Tu haces)_

_the water warm (Que el agua se caliente)_

_You taste... foreign (Tu sabes... extraño)_

_And I know you can see (Y yo sé que tu puedes ver)_

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Tom cuando Harry llegó nuevamente a su habitación. Venía con 7 libros de diversos tamaños y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

-Leyendo-respondió Harry, dejando los libros en el escritorio y tirándose de un salto a la cama donde Tom le esperaba. 

-Ir a leer jamás te había puesto de tan buen humor... y no habías tenido una sonrisa así desde que empezó la semana. ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Tom, mientras quitaba el cabello de la frente del chico. 

-¿Recuerdas a Draco? ¿El hijo de Lucius?-preguntó Harry, cerrando los ojos. Recibió un suave Mhm, que Harry captó inmediatamente. Esta semana antes de la luna llena había estado con todos sus sentidos alertas y más finos que nunca-. Me lo encontré en la biblioteca. Me fui a leer a la biblioteca del Concilio de Dragones, porque allí están todos sus libros de hechizos y todo lo que creen saber de nosotros. Bueno, el punto es que allí tienen cubículos para que vayas a leer y no te molesten, y nadie sabía que yo estaba allí, así que Draco fue directo hacia el cubículo que estaba ocupando. 

-¿Y qué más pasó?-preguntó Tom, con una sonrisa. 

-Entró al cubículo y de la sorpresa de le cayeron todos los libros que llevaba en las manos. Fue muy chistoso. Me preguntó que qué hacía allí y hablaba tartamudo y todo eso. Estaba muy nervioso... y hasta algo de miedo logré percibir en él. Fue más que gracioso. Deberías haber estado allí. Después me preguntó que si era verdad que me había vuelto un mortífago y todo eso. Le di una respuesta que casi lo hace vomitar-rió Harry, agarrándose el estómago con fuerza para poder parar la risa. 

-Así que dejaste al pobre chico todo atormentado-comentó Tom, mientras pensaba-... ¿Qué ese no era el chico con el que habías salido antes de la batalla en Hogwarts? 

-El mismo-respondió Harry, secándose las lágrimas de risa que le habían caído por las mejillas. 

-Supongo que no lo besaste, ¿o sí?-preguntó Tom, mirando a Harry con desconfianza. 

-Bueno, sí-dijo Harry, algo apenado-. Quería que le doliera todo esto, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que besarlo. El chico está tan enamorado de mí... lo podía oler desde que había entrado en esa biblioteca-dijo Harry, como buscando una excusa-. Quería que supiera que todo se había acabado y que tuviera ese beso para recordarlo. 

De pronto Tom tenía a Harry apretado firmemente contra la cama, con las manos afirmando sus hombros con fuerza, las piernas aprisionándole las rodillas y el rostro a escasos centímetros del de Harry. 

-Escúchame bien, Harry, porque esto no lo volveré a decir de nuevo-dijo el Señor Oscuro, más amenazante de lo que Harry le había visto en toda su vida. Por un momento sintió aquel miedo que todos parecían tenerle a Tom... pero aumentado mil veces. Sintió que quería llorar, y se sentía mal y arrepentido por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho-. Escúchame-Harry le miró a los ojos, y trató de enfocarlo entre las lágrimas-. No volverás a besar a ese chico, no lo volverás a ver, no lo volverás a oler, y mucho menos volverás a hablar con él ¿Me oíste? Porque si me llego a enterar de que lo volviste a ver, te mato. Te mato a tí, y a él también. Tu eres solo mío, mío y de nadie más. 

-Solo tuyo, Tom-dijo Harry, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas.-. Tuyo y de... nadie más-dijo entre sollozos-. Jamás te he engañado, Tom, si lo hubiese besado con la intención de serte infiel no te lo habría dicho, Tom. Yo te amo-le dijo Harry, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. 

El Señor Oscuro por un momento dejó de ser severo, y soltó sus manos de los hombros de Harry para abrazarle con fuerza. Presionó sus cuerpos juntos, y con una mano le acarició el pelo, diciendo palabras calmantes en su oído. 

-Está bien, Harry, te creo... Solo que no lo hagas nunca más ¿Está bien? No me gusta besarte y que tengas el sabor de otro en los labios. No me gusta saber que hay otra persona en tu vida. Tranquilo, Harry, tranquilo. Todo está bien. 

-Hazme el amor, Tom-pidió Harry, con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas-. Te lo ruego. 

Tom besó a Harry, como hacía mucho tiempo que no le besaba. En esos días Harry se había mostrado muy anémico, y no había querido ni siquiera besarle... no había tenido ganas de hacerlo. Ahora Harry le pedía, le rogaba que le hiciera el amor... y era como un sueño que lo que más quería era cumplir. 

Tom besó a Harry apasionadamente, primero fue solo una caricia, pero el mismo Harry se encargó de profundizar el beso tanto como le era posible. Las manos de Tom recorrieron la poco más que escuálida figura del chico bajo él, y sus besos bajaron cada vez más la orientación, hasta que el señor oscuro se encontró besando y lamiendo suavemente los pezones erectos de Harry. Harry respondió rápidamente, con gemidos e jadeos, a cada una de las atenciones de Tom. Hacer el amor ahora, cuando todos los sentidos de Harry estaban tan sensibles quizás había sido buena idea. 

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Harry?-preguntó Tom, mirando al chico por sobre su ombligo. 

-Lámeme-rogó Harry, entre jadeos. 

Y Tom no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Le encantaba cuando el chico le hablaba sucio. 

Bajó hasta los pantalones del chico, cuidando de abrirlos lentamente y rozarlos con las manos de forma que pareciera casual. De una manera que haría a Harry volverse loco de deseo. 

-¡Hazlo, ya!-exclamó Harry, usando un hechizo en Tom, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía. Las manos de Tom apresuraron su pasó por los pantalones de Harry y este quedó completamente desnudo antes los ojos de Tom. De hecho los dos quedaron desnudos en un instante. 

-No vuelvas a usar la magia en mí, Harry- le amenazó Tom, mirando a Harry con mucho cuidado. 

-Lo siento, Tom, no lo volveré a hacer. Es que si no te apurabas me iba a volver loco-dijo Harry a modo de excusa. 

Tom no contestó a las palabras de Harry. Aprovechando que tenía al chico completamente desnudo, y completamente erecto, ante sus ojos Tom tomó de una sola bocanada el gran miembro de Harry dentro de su boca. Esos eran los placeres de tener una pareja hombre-lobo, si bien eran menos animosos durante ese periodo del mes, cuando estaban de animo podían ser los amantes más placenteros que uno podía encontrar. Quizás el pene de Harry no era nada de exagerado cuando estaba lejos de la luna llena, pero a medida que el cambió de luna se acercaba su pene crecía en proporciones inimaginables. Y sin duda eso era más que placentero cuando eras el que recibía esos cambios. 

No trató de tomar el pene completo de Harry dentro de su boca, porque desde el momento que le vio supo que era imposible. En cambio de puse a darle vueltas a la punta, con su lengua experta. Trató de meter en su boca lo máximo que podía del pene del chico, pero con orgullo descubrió que solo podía introducir la mitad de él. Así que optó por masturbarte tanto oralmente como manualmente, y mientras le daba pequeñas vueltas alrededor del glande le masturbaba con la mano, con fuerza y acariciando sus testículos con la otra mano. Harry no tardó mucho en venirse en su boca, y Tom trató, con todo lo que pudo, de tragar cada una de las gotas de semen, pero le fue imposible. Así que con lo que tragó se volvió a besar a Harry nuevamente, haciendo que este probara su propia esperma. 

Estuvieron largo rato, solo besándose, hasta que Harry decidió que quería repagar el favor de alguna forma. Y que ya era hora de que Tom hiciera lo que Harry le había pedido. 

-Hazme el amor, te lo ruego-imploró Harry, mientras jugueteaba con el miembro erecto de Tom. 

-Está bien, Harry, esta bien-dijo Tom, mientras tomaba una de las piernas de Harry y la pasaba por su hombro. Sin ningún tipo de preparación más que la que le dio su dedo cuando le introdujo dentro de Harry y conjuró un hechizo, dejó que su pene erecto al máximo entrar en Harry, sin importarle nada, porque sabía que Harry lo resistiría... y que de todas formas le gustaba que lo hicieran fuerte. 

-Tom, Tom-dijo Harry, tratando de detenerlo-. Ve un poco más lento, solo por ahora. Tú sabes que me gusta fuerte y duro... pero de momento no tengo la fuerza como para resistirlo. Ve tranquilo, por favor. 

La petición era extraña, sobretodo viniendo de Harry, pero Tom trató de acomodarse lo máximo posible, y de que su ritmo bajara en velocidad. No podía ayudarle a Harry de otra forma, y esta era la mejor que conocía. Además... era muy inseguro, no quería perder a Harry porque cuando éste le había pedido hacer el amor lento, Tom no había querido bajar su rapidez. 

Sacó su miembro de dentro de Harry lentamente, y con cuidado lo volvió a introducir nuevamente. La tarea era agotadora, y lo estaba volviendo loco de placer. Lo único que quería era terminar luego, pero había dicho que sería lento para Harry. 

Con cada vez que volvía a golpear su cuerpo contra el de Harry, Tom aumentaba un poco más su velocidad, y lo hacía despacio, cosa que a Harry no le doliera. Quizás era mucho más placentero de esta forma, y se sentía mucho más satisfecho cuando terminaba, pero, aún así, quería llegar a más rapidez. Cuando sintió que Harry estaba listo empezó a empujar con fuerza, casa vez más rápido. Tomó en su mano el miembro gigante de Harry y empezó a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad conque lo penetraba. Después de una hora de hacer el amor tal y como Harry le había pedido, ambos alcanzaron su clímax y se vinieron. Tom antes que Harry, pero no importaba demasiado. 

-¿Estás bien, Tom?-preguntó Harry preocupado. 

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, soy viejo, pero puedo hacerte el amor sin morir en el intento-dijo Tom, como si se sintiera ofendido. 

-No lo digo por eso... me refiero a que si no te molesta que te haya pedido que fueras más lento-dijo Harry, mientras hacía círculos en el pecho desnudo de Tom. 

-No me molesta, fue placentero-dijo Tom, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando las caricias. 

-Gracias, Tom... Gracias por todo- dijo Harry, dando vuelta a Tom hasta tenerlo bajo él. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del Señor Oscuro y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato-. Realmente... te amo, Tom, no me dejes-susurró Harry antes de caer dormido en el más profundo de los sueños. 

Tom solo le miró y sonrió, mientras quitaba el pelo de los ojos del chico. 

_Vows are spoken to be broken (Los votos son dichos para ser rotos)_

_Feeling are intense (Los sentimientos son intensos)_

_Words are trivial (Las palabras son triviales)_

_Pleasure remain (El placer queda)_

_So does the pain (También lo hace el dolor)_

_Words are meaningless (Las palabras no tienen significado)_

_And forgitable (Y son olvidables)_

-... Harry... Harry...mmm.... no, no, no, no... Harry... 

-Dios mío-susurró Hermione-. ¿No pueden hacer nada para despertarlo? 

-Sí, podríamos. Pero no sería bueno para su sistema nervioso ni para su mente-dijo el medi-mago del lugar, mientras ponía compresas frías en la frente del joven rubio. 

-Pero... No puede ser saludable que esté así, tampoco-reclamó Ron, pasándose la mano por el pelo por enésima vez. 

-No, pero sería peor que lo despertáramos-dijo el mago, mirándolos con hastío-. A menos que realmente tengan algo útil que hacer aquí será mejor que se vaya. Hay otros pacientes que también necesitan descanso, y ustedes aquí hablando no se los dan. 

-Ok, Ok, nos vamos-dijo Ron, tomando a Hermione de la mano y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. 

-¡Harry!-el grito de Draco congeló al medi-mago, a Ron y a Hermione. Era un grito desgarrador. Los tres corrieron hasta la camilla de Draco, y con sorpresa lo descubrieron despierto. 

-¡Draco, despertaste!-exclamó Hermione, sorprendida, entusiasmada, preocupada... tan preocupada. 

-Así parece- respondió Draco, con la voz ronca-. ¿Dónde estamos? 

-En la enfermería-informó el medi-mago, mientras pasaba su varita por todo el largo del cuerpo de Draco-. Estás bien, aparentemente. Ahora, si no te molesta explicarme ¿Por qué te desmayaste? 

-No... no lo sé-respondió Draco, extrañado-. ¿Me desmayé? ¿Cuándo? 

-Ayer por la tarde te encontraron en la biblioteca, tirado en el piso de un cubículo-dijo Hermione con cautela-. Desde ayer que estás inconsciente. 

-Yo... no tenía idea. O sea, no me sentía mal ni nada, no sé que puede haber pasado-respondió Draco, extrañado y casi atónito. 

-Supongo, entonces, que tampoco sabes por qué tenías sangre que no era tuya en la boca-dijo el medi-mago, era una pregunta directa. No se molestó en hacerla más indirecta, él no estaba para rodeos con chiquillos de apenas 17 años. 

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero de pronto sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tenían antes. 

-Bueno, eso es todo. Todos fuera de aquí y usted Señor Malfoy, descanse. La enfermera le traerá una poción para dormir en un rato-diciendo eso el medi-mago salió y se llevó con él a Ron y Hermione a la fuerza. 

Draco se llevó las manos a la boca... ¿Había tenido sangre en su boca?... ¿Después del beso de Harry?... Pero no era posible... No podía ser posible... 

Debía hablar con Hermione cuando la viera nuevamente. 

-¿Me dices que despertó?-escuchó una voz proveniente de algún lugar alrededor de su cubículo. Era casi un susurro, pero, aún así, lo oía-. ¿Y le preguntaste por la sangre? 

-Sí, pero no dijo nada. Solo se encogió de hombros-dijo la voz del medi-mago tan antipático que lo había atendido-. No lo sé, no me parece normal que no lo supiera... estaba en su boca, debe haberla bebido en algún momento. 

-¿Y para qué iba a beber sangre de...? ¿De qué me dijiste que era?-preguntó la voz, algo extrañada. 

-Humana en su mayoría. Realmente era como una ensalada de esencias mágicas... Hasta donde pudimos encontrar había esencia de griffo (10%), fénix (8%), serpiente (11%), lobo (19%) y humana (50%)... incluso un poco de sangre élfica (2%) pudimos encontrar. Pero la mayor parte es de humano. 

-Esto es raro... ¿Y por qué se desmayó entonces? 

-Solo tengo teorías... pero lo más acertado sería decir que su sistema nervioso central colapsó tratando de asimilar tantos tipos diferentes de sangre. Un cuerpo mágico normal no puede aceptar más de dos esencias diferentes... más de dos son incompatibles y se anulan una a otra... Míralo de esta forma, si el chico hubiera... -la voz empezó a alejarse y Draco prácticamente cayó de la cama tratando de seguir su espionaje. 

Así que realmente tenía sangre en su boca... todos esos animales mágicos... ¿Podría ser sangre de Harry?... Demonios. 

-Bien, corazón, abre la boca y tómate esto-dijo la enfermera mientras entraba al cubículo. Traía en sus manos un pequeño vaso con lo que, Draco sabía, era una de las pociones para dormir más potentes que tenían allí. El simple olor de la poción le hacía sentir sueño. Tragó la poción sin darse cuenta y cayó dormido inmediatamente.

**Fin del Capítulo: **Está bien, lo de la sangre prometo explicarlo en algún momento, aunque les aseguro que no será nada pronto. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo

Sobre las canciones: Bueno, qué quieren que les diga. El primer párrafo es One Spet Closer de Linkin Park (mi hermano tiene Hibrid Theory y Meteora, y como los dos tienen un cancionero... ¿¿Porqué diantres mis cds no traen cancionero??) La segunda es Digital Bath de Deftones y la tercera es Enjoy the Silence (A mí parecer una de las mejores es la versión de De Saloon con Lucybell, es definitivamente más sentida y más rápida que la de cualquiera de los demás que la han interpretado). 

Sobre el capítulo anterior, espero que la segunda vez que lo subí les haya sido más fácil leerlo. Yo siempre he alegado contra aquellos autores que no se preocupan de que sus historias sean legibles y no pretendía caer en mi propio error (odio comerme mis propias palabras). Bueno, en vista de que necesito dinero estoy pensando en vender la discografía de MoonLight' Sonata en versión Cd de Audio, ¿lograría sacar algún dinero con eso? No creo que lo fuera a vender a más de 5 dolares (o euros, dependiendo de donde lo lean... es solo una referencia) Si es muy caro siempre pueden decírmelo. Vendría con carátula, con cancionero, con imágenes y con algunas cosillas más que estoy segura no será ningún trabajo inventar, algo así como no sé... trailers de la 3º película, una trascripción a Word del libro 5º cuando lo saque Rowling, o vaya a saber uno que cosa. (Estoy muy necesitada de dinero ¿No se nota?) Realmente no me hagan caso, quizás me haga uno para mí, pero no creo que sea una gran idea.

Bueno, sobre los reviews del capítulo pasado ¡Gracias! Dios mío, que manera de agradarme sus reviews, deberían mandarlos más seguido ¿sabían? No tienen idea de lo lindo que sería que este capítulo lograra unos quince reviews... (jejeje) Lamento no poder responderlos a todos uno por uno, pero creo haberles dicho que no puedo ver cada review y por tanto responderlo de a uno. Algún día (como en 7 años más) quizás podré hacerlo de nuevo.

Como dije antes, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Léanlo bien, repásenlo bastante. Dentro de unas semanas podré publicar el 3º capítulo, que si no me equivoco vendrá con algunos personajes nuevos que llegarán para quedarse, la mayoría durante todo lo que queda de fic.

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe.


	3. Jeremy Fletcher

MoonLight' Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Tercera: Jeremy Fletcher. **

Tom creía que Harry debía participar en una redada con los mortífagos. Era hora de que aprendiera lo que tenía que hacer en esta guerra para conseguir la información que necesitaban, así que lo mandó en una de las muchas redadas de mortífagos principiantes. 

Pero esta no era cualquier redada, se lo dijo a los jóvenes aprendices de mortífagos en el momento en que salían. Debían averiguar el paradero de Jeremy Fletcher a como diera lugar, si era necesario llevar algún prisionero al castillo para un interrogatorio aún más duro, lo debían hacer. No podía fallar. 

Jeremy Fletcher era una pieza importante de un puzzle que Voldemort aún no lograba comprender. Era el hijo de Mundungus Fletcher, el vocero del Concilio de Dragones. Y era pieza clave en el ministerio, aún cuando realmente nadie lo conocía o sabía de él. Era uno de los más grandes hechiceros y había creado el sistema de seguridad del Ministerio, de Gringotts y era el que se encargaba de mantener el sistema de seguridad del Concilio funcionando. Obviamente, si querían llegar a dar un gran golpe necesitaban saber dónde estaba y sacarle la información de cómo romper los hechizos que había hecho. 

¿Por qué mandar a mortífagos primerizos para algo tan importante? Porque como principiantes que eran tratarían de hacer todo por la fuerza, y eso era lo mejor en estos casos. Usar la fuerza, y luego seguir siendo más sutil con sus intentos, de esa forma su víctima se delataría sola cuando llegara el momento. 

De todas formas no era un mal grupo. Cinco aprendices, un gran estratega y Harry. Con eso bastaba para hacer sufrir a la familia del hechicero y lograr sonsacar algo. Y conociendo a Harry... probablemente él y su buena suerte dieran algunos buenos frutos. 

El grupo salió antes del atardecer. No llevaban ni capas ni máscaras, pero habían tomado cada uno una poción multijugos minutos antes de salir. Se aparecieron frente a la casa de la familia y se acercaron tan casualmente como si fueran del lugar. En el antejardín habían dos pequeños jugando. No debían tener más de cinco años y tres años respectivamente. 

-¿Está tu padre en casa?-preguntó Harry al niño. Este negó con la cabeza, luciendo una gran sonrisa tanto en su boca como en sus grandes ojos cafés-¿Y tu madre? 

-Está adentro. 

-¿Puedes llevarnos dentro?-preguntó el estratega del grupo, con una sonrisa que, sabía, cautivaría al chico. 

-Vengan-dijo el pequeño, tomando a su hermano de la mano y llevándolo junto con él. Los hombres siguieron a los niños, unos un poco molestos de tanta estupidez, pero los siguieron. 

Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta Harry selló con magia sin varita todos las puertas, ventanas y pasadizos secretos que pudiera tener el lugar, solo él los podría abrir nuevamente. Cuando entraron en la casa vieron a la mujer barriendo el piso con una escoba ya muy usada. Era lo que se podía llamar una mujer atrayente. Tenía el cabello castaño, ondulado y corto hasta la altura de las orejas... además tenía los ojos sumamente grises. No era perfecta corporalmente, quizás era un poco pequeña y parecía algo débil, pero había algo en la forma en que sus labios se movían que podía hipnotizar a cualquier hombre. Cuando los vio entrar se limpió las manos en la ropa, sacando su varita del bolsillo en el camino y preguntó en un tono amenazador y desconfiado: 

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? 

-Guarda tu varita, mujer, solo vinimos a hacer preguntas-dijo el estratega, Mephisto. 

-No guardo nada hasta que no se identifiquen-dijo la mujer, aún más desconfiada. 

-Guarda esa varita o serán tus hijos los que paguen las consecuencias-dijo Mephisto, cruzándose de brazos, levantando una ceja y sonriendo maquiavélicamente. La mujer hizo como le indicaban. 

-Ahora sentémonos por aquí, tenemos que hablar contigo un momento-dijo Harry, señalando los sofás entre los cuales la mujer había estado barriendo. 

Los chicos estaban jugando por el lugar, sin poner ningún asomo de interés en lo que decían los adultos del lugar. La mujer los miraba horrorizada, sabiendo que los hombres que tenía enfrente probablemente la matarían a ella y a sus hijos. 

-Bien, mujer, dinos: ¿Dónde está Jeremy Fletcher?-preguntó uno de los mortífagos más violentos que se habían visto en todas las generaciones de mortífagos, Aterí Anderton. 

-No lo sé-dijo ella firmemente. 

-No quieras engañarnos, podría salirte muy caro-le amenazó Aterí nuevamente. 

-No los estoy engañando, no tengo idea donde está mi esposo. No lo hemos visto desde hace dos meses. 

-Quizás necesitas un estímulo para hablar-dijo Mephisto, tomando su puesto como líder-. Cojan a los niños, quizás un poco de tortura no les vendrá mal. 

Los dos mortífagos más cercanos se pusieron de pie y tomaron a los chicos del cuello. Los levantaron hasta tenerlos a la altura de los ojos y los tiraron sobre la mesa del centro. Tanto los chicos como la madre lloraban, pero no pareció importarle a nadie. 

-¿Nos dirás?-preguntó Mephisto, sin perder la compostura. 

-¡No sé donde está!-les gritó la mujer, casi al borde de la histeria. 

-Hazlo-ordenó Mephisto a unos de los mortífagos que hasta ahora no había hecho nada. 

El mortífago se puso de pie e invocó el Cruciatus sobre uno de los chicos. La mujer y los niños gritaban. Dolor, frustración, miedo, rabia, todos gritaban de algo diferente, pero gritaban. El chico se había caído de la mesa donde había dado a parar y se retorcía en el piso, llorando y gritando de dolor. Sus manos se agarraban de sus costados y sus ojos estaban firmemente apretados. 

-¡No sé donde está! ¡No lo sé! ¡Déjenlo! ¡No lo sé! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Paren! ¡Déjenlo!-gritaba la mujer histérica. Mephisto le hizo una seña al mortífago y este dejó de torturar al chico. 

El pequeño niño de tres años que no había sido atacado fue lentamente donde su hermano, como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo. Lo tocó lentamente, con miedo a lastimarlo y cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano aún lloraba, lo abrazó con fuerza. 

-¿Dónde está, mujer?-le preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie y paseándose por la habitación, mirando los cuadros que la decoraban. No eran pintores de renombre, más parecían hechos por alguien de la casa. Eran bastante buenos, aunque podrían haber sido mejores. Quizás la mujer, o Fletcher sabían pintar bastante bien. 

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!-gritó la mujer, histérica, pero sin moverse de su asiento. Sus manos se movía, incapaces de mantenerse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Estaba completamente aterrorizada. 

-¿No te basta con que uno de tus hijos sufra el Cruciatus?-preguntó el otro mortífago inactivo, Salem. 

-¡No lo sé, realmente no lo sé! ¡Dejen a mis niños en paz!-gritaba la mujer. 

Mephisto hizo una seña y Salem aplicó un Cruciatus en el pequeño de tres años. Este al contrario de su hermano no lloró y no gritó, pero abrió los ojos con fuerza y abrazó a su hermano buscando apoyo en su dolor. Tenía la boca abierta en un grito silencioso y parecía a punto de desmayarse. El niño junto a él, gritaba. Al parecer su hermano, al abrazarlo, le estaba provocando tanta agonía como el hechizo le había causado. 

-¡Paren!-gritaba la mujer-¡No sabemos donde está! ¡No lo sabemos! ¡Déjenlos! 

Mephisto miró a Aterí y le hizo una seña, antes de volver a cruzar los brazos. Aterí le hizo un Cruciatus al otro pequeño. Los dos chicos gritaban ahora. Ambos sufrían de espasmos, y ambos de abrazaban al otro llorando de dolor. La mujer gritaba con más fuerza que antes, y trató de ir hasta donde estaban sus hijos. Harry que estaba tras ella la contuvo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer y apretándola con fuerza al asiento. 

Las manos de la mujer tapaban sus oídos con fuerza y ella gritaba con un dolor que le salía de lo más profundo del alma. Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a sus hijos, conciente de que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. 

Nadie se dio cuenta que el tiempo de la poción multijugos ya había terminado y todo habían vuelto a sus formas originales. 

-Basta-dijo Mephisto, cansado de tanto grito y respuestas inútiles. Tendrían que buscar el refugio de Fletcher de la forma antigua-. Mujer, por última vez ¿Dónde está tu esposo? 

-¡NO LO SÉ, NO LO SÉ!-gritaba la mujer repetidamente. 

-Harry, llévatela a la habitación principal y haz algo con ella... cualquier cosa, quiébrala. Ya no nos sirve para nada-dijo Mephisto. Harry tomó a la mujer por debajo de los hombros y la levantó con facilidad-. Nosotros buscaremos en el estudio algo que pudiera servirnos. Por cierto, rompe su varita. 

Llevando a la mujer a rastras, Harry la metió en una de las habitaciones más cercanas. Probablemente era una pieza para invitados o algo así, porque tenía una pequeña cama, un closet y una mesa de noche como único mobiliario. Tiró a la mujer en la cama, con un solo brazo y el otro lo dirigió a la puerta. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo, y aprovechó de poner un conjuro silenciador alrededor de la habitación. Un sollozo temeroso de la mujer le hizo volver a poner su atención en ella. La esposa de Jeremy Fletcher se paró y empezó a tratar de correr hacia la puerta, aún cuando Harry estaba tapándola. Con un solo brazo éste la atrapó y la tiró a la cama con brusquedad. Se puso a llorar, a moverse de forma histérica, pero no gritó en ningún momento. Para Harry esa mujer ya estaba quebrada, no se necesitaba de más. Pero su trabajo exigía que ella al menos estuviera desmayada o en coma. No podía sacarla de esa habitación de ninguna otra manera. Se acercó hasta la cama, aún cuando ella se alejaba todo lo que podía. 

-Mira mujer, tienes dos opciones-le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas delante de la cama de la mujer, puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de la bruja y le miró a los ojos intensamente-. Primera opción, puedo hacerte un Cruciatus durante horas hasta que tu mente colapse y te vueltas loca, como seguramente pasará con tus hijos dentro de un momento... o puedo violarte y causar el daño suficiente como para que jamás quieras ver a un hombre en tu vida. Tú eliges qué opción vas a tomar, pero las dos son malas. 

-Cruciatus no, Cruciatus no, por favor-rogó la mujer en un suspiro aterrado. 

-Está bien. Tiéndete en la cama, y grita tanto como te sea posible. Mientras más grites y más parezca que sufres más pronto se terminará todo esto-la mujer hizo como Harry le ordenaba, y se tendió en la cama. El chico dirigió su mano a la puerta y quitó el hechizo silenciador. Sacó de los bolsillos de la mujer su varita y la rompió en dos, antes de tirarla al suelo lo más lejos de ellos que le fue posible. 

Los gritos de la mujer se escucharon por al menos dos horas antes de que esta quedara inconsciente de dolor y miedo. Cuando Harry salió de la habitación venía cargando a una mujer tan ensangrentada que simplemente no parecía la misma. Los mortífagos le miraron asombrados y volvieron a su trabajo de buscar información. Mephisto se acercó a él y le preguntó con cautela: 

-¿Lograste averiguar algo? 

-No-dijo Harry, pensativamente-. Pero tengo la impresión de que esta mujer sabe donde está su esposo. Lo sabe. Hay un hechizo en ella, creo que es el Fidelius. Así que tendríamos que convencerla de que hablara. 

-La llevaremos al castillo entonces-dijo Mephisto, mientras buscaba entre los cajones de una mesa cercana a ellos-. ¿Qué le hiciste, Harry? Nunca oí a una mujer gritar tanto. 

-La violé-dijo Harry cortante. 

-¿En serio?... Bueno, ciertamente eso funcionó para quebrarla. De otra forma no habría quedado inconsciente-dijo Mephisto pensativo-. Tendremos que hacerle un chequeo en todo caso, dentro de unas semanas. Por si acaso. 

-¿Chequeo de qué?-preguntó Harry al estratega del grupo. Ciertamente no entendía nada. 

-Mira como la dejaste Harry, o sea, la mujer está sangrando por todas partes ¿La golpeaste?-preguntó extrañado Mephisto. 

-Un poco, es que si no lo hacía no se iba a quedar quieta. 

-Menos mal que un poco-dijo sarcástico. Luego añadió-. Y yo que pensaba que el violento era Aterí. 

-Aterí no es un hombre-lobo a un día de su transformación-repuso Harry mirando a los mortífagos con algo de desdén. 

-Es verdad. Mejor nos apuramos, entonces. Para que no corramos riesgos-dijo Mephisto, pasándole a Harry un revolver-. Encontramos esto en uno de los cajones del estudio. Tú eres criado muggle, pensamos que podrías explicarnos qué es. 

-Es un revolver, una pistola automática de... 6,35 milímetros. Está cargada por completo-dijo Harry con solo verla, como si eso significara algo-. Lo usan los muggles para matarse entre ellos, es un tipo de arma. Normalmente las pistolas son de 9 milímetros, pero esta es de un calibre menor... La salida del impacto es muy pequeña. No tiene silenciador. La gran cosa no es, créeme. No me explico porqué un mago tan bueno como Fletcher podría tener un arma como esta. 

Harry la tomó en sus manos y la examinó por todas partes. Todo parecía estar en orden. El disparador estaba listo para ser usado, y al parecer el cargador estaba lleno. La tomó en su mano derecha y apuntó con la pistola a un florero que había sobre la chimenea. Apretó el disparador y sin siquiera pestañear vio como el florero quedaba hecho añicos. El estruendo que produjo llamó la atención de todos los mortífagos que se taparon los oídos con rapidez. Incluso los chicos que aún lloraban en el piso se quedaron callados, solo para llorar nuevamente mucho más fuerte. 

-¡Podrías avisar antes de hacer eso!-gritó Mephisto a Harry, momentáneamente sordo y aún con las manos en los oídos. 

-Esta no es una pistola-dijo Harry, acercándola a su nariz para poder olerla-. O al menos no una normal, está hechizada... mmm, yo me la llevaría al castillo. Esto es algo diferente transformado en pistola, no sé qué... pero creo que podemos volverlo a su forma original con un poco de tiempo. ¿Encontraron algo más? 

-Unos cuantos papeles en el estudio, pero realmente nada. La mayoría son solo cartas y anotaciones, pero las llevaremos con nosotros también, por si llegan a ser de utilidad-dijo Mephisto, bostezando para destaparse los oídos. 

-Tendrás un gran trabajo revisando todas esas cosas, entonces-rió Harry. 

-Vaya que sí-se quejó Mephisto, luego añadió-. Por cierto, ¿te dijo Lord Voldemort que serás mi ayudante? 

-No jodas 

-No lo hago, Harry, lo lamento... Jajaja-rió Mephisto, mientras se alejaba para entrar nuevamente en el estudio. 

-Demonios-dijo Harry. 

-Harry, ven y ayúdame a ordenar estos papeles en cajas-le gritó Mephisto desde el estudio-. En cuanto lo terminemos con esto nos vamos a casa, chicos. Así que guarden sus cosas en cajas y achíquenlas para ponerlas en sus bolsillos. A las 5 y media activaré el traslador. 

_Just close your eyes (Solo cierra tus ojos)_

_and speak (y habla)_

_Say what we both (Di lo que ambos)_

_know is inside you (sabemos que está dentro de tí)_

_I tried , I was weak (Yo traté, estaba débil)_

_Just close your eyes and speak (Solo cierra tus ojos y habla)_

Mundungus entró al Salón de Reuniones completamente alterado. Los presentes le miraron intrigados, no era normal que él dejara ver sus enojos tan fácilmente. Las caras de sorpresa de los invitados al concilio pasaron del desconcierto a la preocupación. 

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿Qué pasa, Mundungus?-preguntó, calmada y moduladamente, Maegluin, el representante de los elfos en el concilio. 

En estas épocas los concilios se habían realizado con más frecuencia de la acostumbrada, y por motivos prácticos Maegluin había sido elegido presidente del Concilio. Como era un elfo no podría morir a menos que fuera asesinado, y su vida era incluso más larga que la de los magos. Era la única forma que el Concilio de Dragones tenía de asegurarse que su presidente no muriera por causas naturales, lo cual sin duda los llevaría a un caos. 

Maegluin era un alto elfo de las tierras altas, donde aún vivían algunos gigantes. Nunca nadie había logrado averiguar de dónde venían exactamente, pero ellos aún estaban por allí. Solo hablaban con gente del Concilio de Dragones, porque creían que los Muggles y Magos normales eran seres demasiado débiles mentalmente... y lamentablemente era cierto en la mayoría de los casos. 

Como alto elfo que era, Maegluin, además de un cabello largo y negro y unos ojos azules penetrantes que horadaban tu cabeza hasta lo más profundo de tus pensamientos (de ahí el nombre: Maeg, penetrante, Luin, azul), poseía la capacidad poco común de ver claramente quién era de fiar y quién no. Era uno de los elfos más diestros en lo que era la diplomacia y en ver las intenciones de alguien antes que ninguno. Por esa razón era normalmente llamado Maegluin, el vidente... nombre que no le agradaba en absoluto. 

Mundungus se detuvo un segundo para mirar al elfo a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Maegluin parecían estar buscando dentro de los del hombre en busca de la información que Mundungus estaba tardando en entregar. 

-La casa de mi hijo fue saqueada por los mortífagos hace unas horas-dijo el hombre, mientras rompía el lazo visual con el elfo de cabello negro y se sentaba pesadamente sobre uno de los cojines en los que todos estaban sentados-. Los aurors me llamaron inmediatamente en cuanto lo supieron... era horrible-añadió en un susurró desolado. 

-¿Cómo está su familia?-preguntó amablemente Ithil, una de las embajadoras de los centauros. 

-Se llevaron a Verónika, su esposa... y torturaron a sus hijos hasta volverlos locos-sollozó Mundungus. Una exclamación de asombro y horror se extendió entre los miembros del concilio. 

-¡Pero si no tenían más de cinco años!-exclamó Rían la esposa de Maegluin. Rían era una bella elfa de las tierras bajas, que tenía mucha afinidad con Jeremy Fletcher. Eran muy buenos amigos, y cada vez que se veían podían pasar horas conversando y riendo. Había visitado su hogar y conocía a la familia. Por sobretodo amaba a los dos pequeños, porque por razones del destino ella no había podido tener hijos, y los niños eran una de las cosas más preciadas por los elfos-. ¡Eran apenas unos bebés! 

-Calma, Rían-dijo Maegluin, con la misma voz queda y modulada de siempre. Miró a Mundungus con tranquilidad y le preguntó fríamente-. ¿Se llevaron algo de importancia de la casa de tu hijo? 

-¿Tú dices aparte de su esposa?-preguntó Mundungus con furia. Se detuvo antes de ponerse de pie, porque de momento lo único que quería era golpear al alto elfo de las tierras altas hasta lo más alto del edificio de Concilio, a ver si le se le pasaba la altivez. Respiró profundo y contó hasta quince. Cuando ya estuvo un poco más calmado dijo con una voz tan fría como la del elfo-. Se llevaron el mapa y un buen montón de cartas y papeles insignificantes. Pero aparte del mapa y de su esposa no se llevaron nada importante. 

-Su esposa es su guardián secreto ¿no?-preguntó Rose, la representante de las veelas, en un tono muy empalagoso. 

-Sí, y aunque sé que no contaría todo voluntariamente... Se la llevaron al castillo, aparentemente después de que vio como torturaban a sus hijos y después de ser violada por los mortífagos repetidas veces-dijo Mundungus con la cara entre las manos-. Los mortífagos de ahora no son como los de antes. 

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Severus Snape, que había sido llamado al concilio en vista de su posición como espía. 

-Los mortífagos de antes estaban más preocupados en romper y dañar que en pensar... -reflexionó Fletcher. Miró a Severus a los ojos y dijo cuidadosamente-. La mueva generación de mortífagos es una generación de estrategas. Aún hay mortífagos violentos, pero son comandados por estrategas que no son nada de tontos. No quebrarán la mente de Verónika hasta que no hayan obtenido la información que necesitan... y para ello se pueden valer de muchos medios. Demasiados. 

-Severus Snape-dijo Maegluin mirando al espía a los ojos-. Tú sirves de espía en las filas de Voldemort, ¿no? Hasta donde sé estás en los círculos más cercanos al Señor Oscuro. 

-Sí, señor-respondió Severus, ya sabiendo por donde iban encaminadas esas preguntas. 

-¿Podrías averiguar sobre la situación de la mujer en el lugar? ¿Llevarle pociones que ayuden a que mantenga la mente clara?-preguntó Maegluin, sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa. 

-Por supuesto, señor-dijo Snape, sin dejar de analizar su situación-. Pero será difícil entrar porque Voldemort le encomendó la tarea de buscar información a Harry Potter y al estratega del grupo de la redada, un mortífago que lleva como dos años con el Señor Oscuro, un medi-mago estratega llamado Mephisto Spiritchaser. Y ellos pidieron que nadie tocara a la mujer que habían llevado de la redada. Hay orden de muerte si alguien llegara a tocarla. Ya empezaron a tratar de sacarle información. 

-Sé que buscarás la manera de que ella no sucumba-dijo Maegluin con una sonrisa tan malvada que daba miedo siquiera en pensar en no cumplir su orden. Porque esas sugestiones que el elfo había hecho no eran solo consejos, eran órdenes. 

_I see your face looking back at me (Veo tu rostro mirándome de vuelta)_

_And I raise my head and stare (Y levanto mi cabeza y veo)_

_Into the eyes of a stranger (a los ojos de un extraño)_

_I've always known that the mirror never lies (Siempre he sabido que el espejo nunca miente)_

_People always turn away (La gente siempre da la vuelta)_

_From the eyes of a stranger (de lo ojos de un extraño)_

_Afraid to know what (asustados de saber que)_

_Lies behind the stare (está detrás de la mirada)_

-Harry, te estaba esperando-dijo Mephisto, amablemente en cuanto Harry entró a la enfermería una semana después de su poco gloriosa redada en casa de los Fletcher-. ¿Lograste romper el hechizo de la pistota? 

-Pistola, y no, no lo he logrado romper, al menos no completamente-dijo Harry, sentándose irrespetuosamente sobre una de las camillas-. Lo que sí logré es ver por un momento la forma original. Creo que es un mapa, pero no estoy seguro de qué exactamente. 

-¿Y se lo dirás a Voldie?-preguntó Mephisto, mientras leía unos papeles que tenía frente a él, con total interés. 

-Solo si es muy necesario. No estoy seguro de cuán bueno sería que cayera en sus manos si no estamos seguros de qué se trata. No quiero que le pase nada, tú sabes. 

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Mephisto, mientras apartaba su vista de los papeles por un momento-. He de decir que esa necesidad que pareces tener de protegerlo es bastante extraña. Él ya es grandecito, se puede cuidar solo. 

-Lo sé, pero no importa-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Te vine a ayudar con esos papeles, ¿hay algo que me quieras mostrar? 

-Toma estos, estos y estos-dijo el hombre, mientras le entregaba a Harry tres inmensas torres de cartas-. Son las cosas que encontramos en casa de Fletcher. Parecen ser cartas, pero tú eres nuestro lingüista aquí, así que tú las lees. 

-Pero... Están en inglés. Me estás dando trabajo solo porque no quieres hacerlo tú-reclamó Harry. Mephisto lo miró y alzó una ceja, luego, apuntó a Harry con su pluma y le dijo lentamente. 

-Créeme, no están en inglés. Están en Élfico. 

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé Élfico?-preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja. 

-Que eres nuestro experto lingüista... y que hace poco dijiste que era inglés. Las puedes leer, vamos hazlo, no molestes-dijo Mephisto, mientras volvía a sus papeles. 

Pasaron horas así, revisando cartas, papeles y carpetas. Las cartas en sí no eran más que trivialidades, al parecer cartas de una amiga elfa de Jeremy Fletcher que lo había ido a visitar un par de veces. Hablaba sobre todo de los pequeños niños de éste y de vez en cuando hablaba mal del esposo de la elfa. Muchas de las veces Harry se encontró riendo de lo que la elfa decía sobre su esposo o preguntándose porqué le llamaba Azul Metiche. Les dieron las ocho de la noche revisando papeles y Harry decidió que era tiempo de volver a su cuarto a practicar antes del duelo que tendría con Tom esa noche. 

-Esta bien, me voy, y me llevo las cartas. Parecen una buena historia para leer antes de acostarse-dijo Harry sonriendo-¿Encontraste algo tú? 

-Solo cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas. Al parecer Jeremy le cubría una serie de gastos a Mundungus Fletcher de los que no nos habríamos imaginado. Pero si llego a encontrar una relación entre ellos te aviso. 

-Estaba pensando en que creo tener la razón de porqué no puedo romper el hechizo en la pistola-dijo Harry pensativamente, poco después de tirarse de la camilla al suelo ágilmente. 

-¿Sí? ¿Y te dolió mucho? 

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Harry desconcertado. 

-Pensar por primera vez-dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa. 

-No seas un estúpido infantil, pedazo de parásito. Estoy hablando en serio-le reprendió Harry, a Mephisto, que por cierto era mayor que Harry casi por siete años. 

-Bueno, Ok, Ok ¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó Mephisto apoyando su barbilla en la palma de la mano y sonriéndole falsamente. 

-Que si Jeremy Fletcher tenía tanto contacto con los elfos, la pistola podrían haberla transformado ellos. Así que deberíamos buscar el hechizo en élfico-dijo Harry. 

-Buena teoría... -dijo Mephisto pensativamente-. Bueno, está decidido. Busca información sobre la magia élfica y trata de revertir el hechizo. ¿Ves? Tienes más trabajo. Adiós, Harry-dijo Mephisto poniéndose de pie y echándolo de su enfermería. 

_I try to breathe (Trato de respirar)_

_Memories overtaking me (Recuerdos tomando control de mi)_

_I try to face them but (Trato de enfrentarlo, pero,)_

_the thought is too (el solo pensarlo es demasiado)_

_Much to concieve (para concevir)_

Los calabozos del castillo eran el lugar menos hospitalario de toda la construcción... y el castillo ya de por sí era inhospitalario. Los calabozos eran lo que se podía llamar "Un gran pasillo mohoso donde solo se escuchan llantos" Era como una de esas películas de terror que a los muggles tanto les gustaba ver. Era un pasillo hecho de piedra gruesa y mal pulida, tenía al lado de cada celda una antorcha que pendía de la muralla y que iluminaba todo con el brillo verde del fuego mágico. Entre el verde de las llamas y el verde del moho producido por la humedad, los calabozos eran el lugar más frío y monocromático de todo el castillo. 

Las puertas de cada celda eran de madera oscura y gruesa. Cada puerta debía tener al menos dos palmos de grosor y estaban encantadas para que solo pudieran ser abiertas por alguien que tuviera la marca tenebrosa en su cuerpo. Cada celda era de tres metros cuadrados y dos metros de alto, no tenían ventanas y su única salida de aire era la rejilla instalada en la puerta por la cual les arrojaban un poco de comida todos los días. Aún así, el aire que entraba por la rejilla estaba cargado de olor a sangre y hacinamiento. Las celdas estaban pensadas de forma que su estadía allí fuera tan incómoda como las torturas de Voldemort. 

Celda 324. 

La esposa de Jeremy Fletcher estaba encerrada en una de esas celdas. Aún sangraba, y sus heridas no habían sido atendidas. Llevaba al menos cinco semanas en ese encierro y la idea de salir era casi estúpida. Ningún mortífago la había ido a ver, excepto para tirarle un pedazo de pan día por medio. Y ella no sabía si sentirse alegre o preocupada. Una parte de ella se alegraba que las torturas no continuaran, pero otra parte lo único que quería era que la mataran. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba los gritos de sus hijos, y el juramento que había hecho a su esposo de que no contaría dónde se encontraba era cada vez más pesado de mantener. Ya no tenía esperanzas de que la fueran a rescatar y tenía miedo de volver a salir a la luz del día. Aunque sonara contradictorio... se sentía protegida en esa celda. Se sentía mejor. Los gritos de los otros prisioneros ya se habían transformado en algo común y tan rutinario que parecía una música de fondo permanente. Se había acostumbrado tanto al lugar que ya sabía cuando pasaba un mortífago por las afueras de las puertas, normalmente paseaban golpeando las grandes maderas que tenían por puertas y los prisioneros se quedaban callados para oír a dónde iban a detenerse las pisadas. La celda en que se detuvieran estaría libre para otro prisionero cuando empezara el nuevo día. 

Los prisioneros recién llegados eran informados por los más resistentes del lugar de todas las cosas que debían estar pendientes cuando viniera un mortífago. Cuando llegabas lo primero que hacían los otros prisioneros era darte un manual de instrucciones de lo que debías hacer y lo que no podías hacer para mantener a los mortífagos contentos. También se contaban, de vez en cuando, historias de gente que habían conocido allí... y la más contada era la del hombre que había sido atrapado tres veces y siempre había logrado escapar. No se sabía donde estaba ahora, pero, mientras no volviera, la idea de que alguien había podido escapar era lo más parecido a una esperanza que les quedaba. 

La noche que Verónika llegó a su celda estaba inconsciente. No se enteró de nada hasta muchos días después cuando despertó de su sueño. Según le informaron los demás prisioneros los mortífagos habían ordenado que nadie tocara esa celda excepto los que habían ido a dejarla. Así que ella tenía más libertad que el resto. 

Eso había sido hacía cinco o seis semanas, cuando estás encerrada en una habitación sin luz natural e incomunicada, dejas de tener claro el paso del tiempo. 

Los primeros días pasó hambre, un pedazo de pan día por medio era demasiado poco para alguien que acostumbraba a comer cuatro veces diarias. Pasó los primeros días con ansias de comida... hasta que llegó el día en que al ver el pedazo de pan lo único que podía hacer era vomitar. 

Ese día Verónika no había recibido el pan acostumbrado y su estómago empezaba a reclamar el pequeño trozo de alimento que la mantenía vida. Estaba muy delgada y sus músculos perdían fuerza por culpa de su poco movimiento. Se pasaba el día tirada en la esquina más alejada de la puerta y cuando le tiraban comida se movía para recogerla. Pero tan poco era su movimiento durante el resto del tiempo que incluso ese viaje a buscar el alimento le era arduo y doloroso. Constantemente tenía mareos y ganas de vomitar, las fuerzas le fallaban y le era imposible mantenerse en pie. Y por sobretodo... aún sangraba. 

Un grito especialmente ensordecedor hizo que Verónika se apretara más contra el rincón más lejano de la puerta. Había un prisionero siendo torturado en la habitación al lado de la de ella. Sus gritos parecieron durar horas, hasta que de pronto se escuchó un silencio tan abrumador que incluso los sollozos del prisionero de al lado fueron callados por el miedo. Un mortífago se acercaba. Verónika notó que este mortífago no golpeaba las puertas y no venía solo. Eran dos mortífagos y venían tan callados que era casi increíble que ellos los pudieran escuchar. 

Por todas las celdas los prisioneros pudieron ver la parte de arriba de las cabezas de los dos mortífagos. Pero fue Verónika la última que las vio, porque se detuvieron en su celda. Abrieron la puerta con extrema suavidad, como si no pesara nada, y, por algún motivo desconocido para ella, los goznes no chirriaron al ser usados por primera vez en meses. 

La luz verde de las afueras de la puerta entró a la habitación, cegando a Verónika por un momento. 

La luz de las llamas en las antorchas era del mismo verde que la luz producida por el Avada Kedavra. 

Verónika se llevó las manos a los ojos, pero se arrepintió de ello en el momento en que los músculos poco usados empezaron a quejarse. Unas manos fuertes y gentiles tomaron sus muñecas y las separaron de sobre su rostro. Verónika, inconsciente del dolor que sufriría después, empezó a forcejear por liberarse. Eran las manos de un hombre... ella no quería ser tocada, no quería que la volvieran a tocar nunca en su vida. Se sentía sucia cada vez que la tocaban y cada vez que lo hacían tenía miedo de ser lastimada. 

-Quédate quieta, mujer-dijo la voz de un hombre que Verónika reconoció, solo por la voz, como su violador. 

Luchó con más fuerza e incluso llegó a rasguñar al hombre con todo lo que tenía. Rogó porque en su poco poder mágico se liberara, como había leído que pasaba en ocasiones de peligro. Pero nada pasó. El hombre la tomó por las manos y la llevó hacia él, hasta levantarla en sus pies. Se mantuvo de pie el tiempo suficiente como para que el mortífago le tomara en brazos y la sacara de la celda, sin ningún problema. Al lado de él el otro mortífago tomó en sus manos la mano derecha de Verónika y trató de encontrarle el pulso. 

-Está desnutrida, en malas condiciones y su pulso está muy bajo. ¿Puedes correr a la enfermería?-preguntó al mortífago que la estaba cargando. 

-Por supuesto. 

-Entonces corre. Te esperaré allí-dijo el mortífago antes de sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña caja que abrió solo para tocar algo que había dentro. Era un traslador con forma de medalla que lo llevó directamente a la enfermería. 

Verónika miraba al mortífago asombrada. Esto no era ni un rescate ni su hora de muerte, pero por un momento pensó que se reuniría al fin con sus hijos. El mortífago le llevaban a la enfermería. Querían salvarla. Y ella lo único que quería era morir. 

Cuando Verónika volvió a despertar ya no se encontraba en un calabozo oscuro, sino en una enfermería blanca y reluciente. El cambio fue drástico y tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos apenas los abrió. Ya no sentía el dolor en sus músculos y huesos, y esa sensación de permanente humedad en su entrepierna se había ido. Pero se sentía extraña, algo nula. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Alguien estaba acariciando su cabeza suavemente y la sensación por un momento le produjo tal ataque de pánico que se quedó completamente congelada. 

-Estás despierta-dijo la voz de su violador, que ya había dejado de acariciar su cabeza-. Voy a traer al medi-mago, quédate aquí. 

El hombre salió del cubículo de cortinas blancas que la rodeaba y Verónika se sintió segura nuevamente. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso los mortífagos? ¿Por qué no la mataban de una vez por todas como ella quería?... Claro, ellos aún necesitaban saber dónde estaba su esposo. 

Jeremy... 

No podía haber un mejor esposo que él. El hombre la amaba realmente, y quería a sus hijos tanto como a su propia vida... Enterarse de lo que había pasado sería un duro golpe para él. Era más que probable que Jeremy tratara de vengar la situación de sus hijos y el cautiverio de su esposa con sus propias manos. Y eso solo significaría su muerte. 

Harry volvió minutos después con un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca. El hombre en cuestión era uno de los mortífagos que habían atacado su casa, y Verónica estaba conciente de ellos. Era el hombre que había decidido que tenían que usar el Cruciatus en sus hijos. Sintió de pronto una ola de rabia y miedo muy profunda, pero no hizo nada por moverse, no estaba en su territorio y esos hombres la matarían al más mínimo movimiento. Y aunque ella quería morir, su cuerpo se negaba de dejar de luchar. 

-Mujer-dijo el hombre de la túnica blanca-¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó mientras sacaba su varita y con un hechizo inspeccionaba su cuerpo en busca de hemorragias y heridas importantes. 

-Verónika-respondió la mujer, sin encontrarle sentido a mentir en esos momentos. No es como que su nombre fuera a darles muchos indicios sobre el paradero de Jeremy. 

-Muy bien, Verónika, y ¿Recuerdas tu edad?-preguntó nuevamente el hombre de la túnica, esta vez preocupado por algo. 

-Veintisiete-respondió la mujer, algo confundida. Aún sentía miedo de que esos hombres estuvieran tan cerca de ella. Desvió su mirada del medi-mago al chico que le miraba muy serio desde una silla al lado de su camilla. Ese rostro le era conocido... tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes, muchas veces. Pero no lo podía relacionar con nadie más que con el rostro del hombre que la había violado para evitar torturarla hasta la locura. 

-Verónika, espéranos aquí. Volveremos dentro de un rato, descansa y trata de relajarte. No permitiremos que los mortífagos te toquen un solo pelo-le aseguró el medi-mago. Por alguna razón Verónika se relajó al escuchar eso. 

El hombre tomó al chico serio de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera del cubículo. El medi-mago hizo que Harry pusiera una burbuja silenciadora alrededor de ellos y le explicó con voz trémula lo que pasaba: 

-Harry, creo que la mujer está esperando un hijo... y tengo esta ligera impresión de que es tuyo.

**Fin del Capítulo: **Muajajajajaja!!! ¿Que les pareció? No pueden decirme que no me acuerdo de ustedes, miren que con el poco tiempo que tengo aún así me acuerdo de pasarles esto a html y de ponerle todo el formato de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que se haya hecho honor al Rating que tiene el fic, porque siempre estuvo en R y realmente nunca se dieron mucho indicios de ello. Como ven Harry está más malo-maloso, y hay un gran lío de por medio ahora ¿Les gusta la idea del hijo? Bueno, debo decir que esta historia va a dar para más largo de lo que yo creía, así que aún les quedan, como mínimo, unos 16 capítulos por leer, si es que no es más. Otra cosa, ideé un método para poder responderles los reviews ^^ (me están saliendo costosos, saben? Tengo que ir dos veces al cibercafé para poder hacerlo). 

Sobre las canciones: Aaaa ver... la primera es The Closest de Vex Red, la segunda es Eyes of a Stranger de Queensrÿche, y la tercera es Fade de Staind. La primera y la tercera son de mis favoritas, asi que bájenlas con confianza.

Lamento la tardanza en subir el capítulo, lo iba a hacer el sábado ante-ante pasado, pero se murió mi abuelo y hemos estado hasta hoy dando vueltas al asunto. Ayer lo enterramos y salió todo muy trágico y triste. Creo que no había visto a tantas personas en mi casa desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo así como 150 mínimo. Ya estaba viejito, pero conocía a mucha gente. Además mi hermano tuvo neumonía, también mi mamá y a mi abuela le ha dado un ataque de histeria. Aún así, lamento el retrazo, pero ya empecé a escribir el 14 y realmente me faltan varios capis para terminar. 

Bueno, el capítulo pasado les advertí que pusieran atención a los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo. Muchos de ellos seguirán participando activamente en la historia. Más que activamente, se harán incluso algunos más protagónicos que Ron o Hermione. Jejeje. 

Bueno, eso, ahora la respuesta a los últimos 15 reviews que recibí (entre los dos ultimos capítulos)::

**Murtilla:** Bueno, es algo tarde para responderte, pero créeme: Si fuera solo una treta de Harry todo este asunto de él como mortífago no te lo diría, arruinaría la sorpresa. Sobre lo de Draco yendo al castillo de Voldie por una temporada... bueno, eso se habrá de ver en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer los fics ^^. **Arwen:** Bueno, ya he dicho de que sí está continuado. No deben temer con eso de que no lo termine, quizás el que demore en publicarlo, pero de que se va a terminar se va a terminar. **Kat basted: ** Si Harry sigue enamorado está por verse (si es que lo amaba o le mintió cuando lo dijo). No creo que sea probable que Tom deje a Harry ver a sus amigos, eso lo haría un traidor después de todo. Y no sé si Harry quiera verlos. La reacción de Lupin se verá en un próximo capítulo... y sobre la tortura aqui en casa para que pongan internet... me temo que no sería capaz. Soy una buena persona. **Caroline_R:** Supongo que no eres la única que envidia el que yo sepa que sucederá, pero créeme, estoy loca por compartirlo con alguien más ^^. **GABY-Snape:** Gracias por haber buscado el capítulo... tengo la impresión de que son muchos los que jamás se enteraron de que lo publiqué ^^U. Sigue leyendo, que esto se pondrá bueno. **BGM:** Oy! Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo, mujer! Como ya he dicho mil veces antes, NO DEJES DE HACER PREGUNTAS! sabes que me las arreglaré para contestarlas. Aquí está el capi, espero te guste. **Prongs:** Me gusta que te guste, gracias por leerlo, y perdón por el retraso. **Murtilla (again):** Jo! Lo siento haberte hecho esperar tanto (Eres de Chile?) Bueno, las preguntas serán respondidas al final, en serio. Y consideraré lo de Draco aprendiendo ocultismo (aunque ya debería saber un poco, no?) **Malaki:** COnque quieres ver a Harry así frente al mundo? Te llevarás una buena sorpresa entonces dentro de unos capítulos más ^^, jejeje. Y no te preocupes, su personalidad va a seguir así. **Yotaku_mar:** Ya ves, seguí subiéndolo. No me detendré hasta que lo termino. Jo! **Arwen (again):** Bueno, he subido un nuevo capítulo... este también tendrás que leerlo como 5 veces para no olvidarte de nada, será importante después. (Eres de México?) Bueno, aquí no se nota nada entre la relación de Draco y Harry, pero se verá en los próximos capítulos, no te preocupes. **Kat basted (again):** No sé nada con respecto al ff.net, me he encontrado con hartos errores por su parte. Habías notado que no se puede buscar por título? Me da rabia de repente. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^. **Leslie Felton:** Realmente no sé que le pasa al ff.net conmigo. Si realmente no lo puedes ver métete al grupo de Yahoo que tengo, allí lo tengo publicado tanto en word como el html. **Sakura-Corazon:** Holap! ^^. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y créeme, se verán nuevas fascetas de Tom muy luego, aún falta mucho por descubrir de él. Casi 70 años y es todo un amor. La edad lo puso chocho y le sienta bien ^.~* **DewMew:** Ok, debo decirlo. El tuyo es el review más largo que he recibido en toda mi vida ^^U. Aún así, me encantó. Bueno, creo haber puesto el fic en R, y muchas veces yo dije que iba a haber sexo. Cuando fue D/H nadie reclamó. Extraño efecto el que causó ^^. No dejes de leer el fic! Esto sigue siendo un H/D, se otra forma lo habría puesto en la otra sección. Bueno, creo que el angel más bello ya sucumbió a la oscuridad, aunque es posible que salga de ahí, aún más bello. Debo decir que tu review me hizo reír, y mucho. Sí, habrá slash ENTRE Harry y Draco, no sé cuando, no sé donde, pero lo habrá. Gracias por lo de la buena trama y esas cosas, sabías que tengo una libreta en que tengo anotados todos los puntos importantes de cada personaje (incluso unos que no he escrito aún) y un cuadro cronológico con todo lo que pasará de aquí a como un año más? Ya les gustaría tenerla, no?. Ok, tomaré tu consejo y seguiré escribiendo, quizás más desde el punto de vista de Harry. Aún quedan cosas por narrar, personas que matar y almas que juntar.

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe.


	4. Amor de Padre

MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Cuarta: Amor de padre. **

La clase de Criaturas Mágicas era, por mucho, una de las más prácticas y entretenidas que tenían. Hasta tal punto era buena esa clase que Hermione decía claramente que la prefería por sobre Aritmancia. ¿La razón del cambio? 

Dante Wulff, el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas. 

Era un hombre a primera vista normal, de pelo negro que caía sobre sus ojos dándole un aspecto misterioso. Era anormalmente alto y vestía siempre de la misma forma: Una polera negra, un chaleco protector de cuero de Dragón, guantes del mismo material, un látigo negro de tres colas y pantalones negros de cuero... pero lo más misterioso eran sus guantes. 

Había muchas teorías sobre los guantes del profesor Wulff. Ron había oído de un alumno, del primer grupo, que sus guantes estaban pegados a su piel para ocultar unas manos que tenían prótesis de patas de arañas como dedos. Draco oyó decir que los guantes se habían quedado pegados a su piel porque se los había puesto después de una explosión que le derritió la piel, la teoría iba acompañada de una explicación detallista de cómo la piel humana habría absorbido el cuero de dragón de los guantes. El trío había oído decir que los guantes estaban allí para esconder las marcas que delataban que era un nigromante, o que había nacido con ellos, o que realmente el profesor no tenía manos sino dos grandes tentáculos y los dedos del guante estaban hechizados para actuar como una mano real. 

-¡No puedo creer que pongan atención a esas estupideces!-gritaba Hermione cada vez que Ron y Draco discutían que podría haber abajo. 

Pero la verdad es que Hermione también tenía sus dudas. 

Aún así, la clase de Criaturas Mágicas era la preferida del grupo. La primera vez que oyeron hablar de ella se preguntaron porque el nombre era Criaturas Mágicas y no Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, como en Hogwarts. La razón la descubrieron en su primera clase. 

La clase no la tuvieron hasta seis semanas después de que llegaron allí y cuando la tuvieron entendieron porqué. Criaturas Mágicas no era una clase de como cuidar a las criaturas, sino cómo defenderse, cómo matarlas, cómo criarlas, y lo más importante y difícil... Cómo crearlas. 

Durante la presentación del curso, la primera semana de su llegada, el profesor llegó con un huevo muy grande en sus brazos y se los presentó como el huevo de un basilisco. Vieron su nacimiento y el profesor les explicó que la criatura había sido creada por el tercer grupo y que ellos podrían crear criaturas aún más grandes y peligrosos. 

Los tres se inscribieron en la clase inmediatamente. 

-Chicos, pongan atención aquí al frente, por favor-les gritó la grave y potente voz del profesor Wulff. Todos los estudiantes se giraron a verlo-. Para mañana quiero que tengan leído el capítulo sobre las manticoras, porque tendremos una clase práctica con una de ellas y no quiero ningún accidente. Ahora, guarden a sus polimorfos en las jaulas y ordenen sus cosas, porque nos vamos al laboratorio. En cinco minutos los quiero a todos allá. 

Ron, Draco y Hermione tuvieron un poco de dificultad en encontrar cuál era el polimorfo de cual, pero fueron los primeros en llegar al laboratorio. 

-Me preguntó qué iremos a crear ahora-dijo Ron, mirando hacia el pizarrón. 

-Espero que algo no muy asqueroso-dijo Hermione, mientras sacaba sus materiales del bolso que la acompañaba a todas partes-. El drimwag de la clase pasada fue especialmente vomitivo. 

-Lo dices tú que lo lograste-se quejó Draco, recordando lo que había pasado la clase pasada-. Nunca logré hacer que mi drimwag dejara de escupirme-Ron rió escandalosamente justo en el momento en que el profesor entró en el salón. 

-¿Y el resto del grupo?-preguntó extrañado. 

-Supongo que aún están tratando de distinguir a sus polimorfos-dijo Draco con una sonrisa. 

-Vaya, bueno, esperaremos a que lleguen-dijo el profesor-. ¿Oyeron que el ministerio va a dejar de investigar lo de la familia Fletcher? Salió en El Profeta-preguntó mientras se sentaba tras su mesa de trabajo. 

-Sí, es horroroso-dijo Hermione, realmente preocupada-. ¿Aún no encuentran a los culpables? 

-No, el ministerio dice que ninguno de los hechizos de vigilancia reportó nada anormal, excepto un conjuro de magia negra que se ocupó para sellar y anular todos los otros hechizos. Se quedaron sin pistas y dicen que los vecinos no vieron nada tampoco-dijo el profesor, gesticulando con las manos enguantadas-. Es algo extraño ¿no? 

-¿Y los niños...? ¿Ya no hay posibilidad de que se recuperen?-preguntó Ron, algo apenado por la suerte de los muchachos. 

-Los medi-magos dicen que no, porque eran demasiado pequeños para recibir un dolor así-dijo Dante Wulff con desagrado-. Mundungus Fletcher quería traerlos aquí y ver qué se podía hacer con ellos... no sé si los del Concilio lo autoricen. 

-Pero ellos podrían decir quienes fueron los culpables, si es que estuvieran cuerdos-dijo Hermione. 

-Ese es el argumento que esgrime Mundungus también, pero no creo que el concilio lo acepte. 

En ese momento los demás chicos del grupo empezaron a llegar al laboratorio, disculpándose por la tardanza y quejándose de lo difícil que había sido encontrar a los malditos bicharracos. Desde ese momento la clase pasó relativamente rápido, trataron de revertir el proceso de creación de un Fiula (una especie de centauro extremadamente violento, muy pequeño, de color gris azulado y demasiado delgado para la fuerza que tenía). 

-Chicos, vamos a la biblioteca, por favor-dijo Draco algo nervioso, cuando hubieron salido de la habitación. 

-¿Que pasa, Draco?-preguntó Hermione, entre curiosa y preocupada. 

-Recibí algo en la mañana y necesito que lo vean-respondió el chico rubio, jugando con algo en su bolsillo. 

-¿Te refieres a esa carta que recibiste durante el desayuno?-preguntó Ron, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Draco asintió casi imperceptiblemente. 

Se demoraron muy poco en llegar a la biblioteca, a esa hora todo el mundo estaba comiendo en el comedor, así que no era muy probable que fueran vistos por alguien. Pidieron a la bibliotecaria un libro sobre las manticoras y se fueron los tres al cubículo 11, que sin duda era el mejor... aunque a Draco lo ponía incómodo porque siempre tenía la impresión de que Harry estaría allí de nuevo. 

Draco se sentó en la mesa y con cuidado sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una carta en pergamino amarillento. Ron se sentó en la silla y Hermione sobre la falda de Ron. Ambos lo miraron fijamente. 

-Se las leeré, ¿Ok?-dijo Draco mientras desenvolvía la carta. 

_"Estimados Señores Malfoy, Weasley y Señorita Granger: _

_Esta carta es una invitación a la lectura del testamento de Albus Dumbledore, a realizarse el próximo 21 de Junio en el Gran Salón, a las 20 horas. Su asistencia es absolutamente necesaria, ya que sin ella no se podrá dar lectura al documento. _

_Su respuesta es necesaria, a la brevedad. _

_Atentamente, _

_Minerva McGonagall"_

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Ron cuando Draco terminó de leer. 

-No podemos salir de aquí, no creo que podamos ir-se quejó Draco, mientras volvía a guardar la carta en su abrigo. 

-Deberíamos hablar con el presidente del Concilio, es posible que él nos deje ir-dijo Hermione. Draco y Ron la miraron, como preguntándose cómo lo sabía, pero no dijeron nada. 

-¿Y nos podría atender? No lo creo-dijo Ron-. Es un hombre ocupado, no creo que se preocupe por algo así como que tenemos que asistir a la lectura del testamento de un viejo medio loco. 

-Dumbledore era un gran mago-refutó Hermione, poniéndose de pie del regazo de Ron algo enfadada. 

-Ese no es el punto-dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con incredulidad-. Me refiero a que dudo que el viejo este, con tantas cosas que tiene por hacer, nos atienda. 

-Aún así, podemos intentar-dijo Draco, mirando por la ventana hacia los terrenos del Concilio. Los árboles ya habían perdido todas sus hojas. Aparentemente en el lugar donde se ubicaba el Concilio aún no llegaban al invierno, cuando en Hogwarts había terminado hacía por lo menos dos meses. 

Dos meses... dos largos, infernales y eternos meses. 

-Me preguntó quién más estará invitado a esto-dijo Ron, columpiándose en las patas traseras de la silla. 

-Familiares de Dumbledore supongo-dijo Hermione, sentándose en la mesa junto a Draco-. Y conocidos, profesores del colegio y esas cosas. No lo sé... Yo me pregunto porqué nos invitan a nosotros. 

-Quizás Dumbledore nos dejó algo de dinero-dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara-. O una llave a su armario secreto. 

-Y yo que pensé que habías madurado, Ron-dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza en señal de pesadumbre. 

-¡Ja!, como si a tí no te gustaría saber qué guardaría Dumbledore en su armario-dijo Ron, estirando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y riendo. 

-Calcetines, supongo-dijo Draco, extrañado de cómo había llegado ese pensamiento a su cabeza. 

-Sí, es posible. Harry me dijo una vez, que Dumbledore al verse en el Espejo de Erised se veía rodeado de calcetines... Extraño fetiche el del viejo-comentó Ron. 

-Harry vino a este cubículo hace cinco semanas y dos días-dijo Draco de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso a sí mismo. 

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Hermione alarmada. 

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?-exclamó Ron. 

-¿Cómo pasó?-preguntó Hermione inmediatamente después. 

-¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?-preguntó Ron, las preguntas se seguían las unas a las otras con una rapidez abismante, y Draco se estaba empezando a marear. 

-Si no paran de hacer tantas preguntas voy a vomitar-dijo Draco, agarrándose la cabeza. Ron y Hermione rieron por un rato. 

-Ok, pero... ¿En serio estuvo aquí?-preguntó Hermione, preocupada, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Draco. 

-Sí, por eso me desmayé... estuvimos hablando y, me dijo cosas... que quizás no habría querido oír-dijo Draco, mirando la mano de Hermione con cariño. 

-No puedo creerlo... -negó Hermione-. ¿Y... aclararon lo de su situación amorosa?-preguntó algo preocupada de que la pregunta fuera demasiado cruda. No quería que Draco se echara a llorar. 

-Sí... terminamos... terminó conmigo-dijo Draco, secándose una lagrima silenciosa que caía por su mejilla-. Me cambió por Voldemort. 

-Al cuerno con Harry-dijo Hermione, abrazando a Draco con un brazo-. Mejor que te haya dejado libre, ahora serás todo mío-le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo con fuerza-. No sufras por él, no se merece tus lágrimas. 

-Gracias, Hermione-dijo Draco, irguiendo su espalda, pero aún triste. 

-Draco-dijo Ron, para hablar por primera vez-. Hermione es MI chica, y no estoy de acuerdo en compartirla. 

Draco miró a Ron por un rato, tratando de entender de qué hablaba, cuando entendió los dos se lanzaron en una gran carcajada, de la cual Hermione quedó excluida. Por un momento se sintió estorbando allí. 

Hermione saltó de sobre la mesa y cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo en que Draco y Ron dejaban de reír. La miraron extrañados y ella les sonrió. 

-Iré a pasear por los terrenos, quiero estar sola un rato-dijo con una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió sin decir nada más. 

-¿Y a ésta qué bicho le picó?-preguntó Ron, extrañado. 

-Tengo la impresión de que Hermione consiguió novio y no nos ha contado nada-canturreó Draco, con una sonrisa. 

-La pena se te pasa rápido a tí ¿ah?-dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole a Draco. 

-La pena no se pasa, es solo que son cosas como estas las que hacen que uno se olvide de ellas-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa malvada-. ¿Sigámosla? 

-Está bien ¿Recuerdas el hechizo para hacernos invisibles?-preguntó Ron, alzando las cejas. 

-Por supuesto, es el que ocupamos ayer cuando fuimos a saquear las cocinas-dijo Draco riendo. 

_What moonsongs (¿qué canciones de luna)_

_Do you sing your babies? (Le cantas a tus hijos?)_

_What sunshine do you bring? (¿Qué rayos de sol traes?)_

Un hijo... 

Harry ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que jamás sería padre... y ahora lo sorprendían con la noticia de que de todas formas seria progenitor de un niño. 

Ya se habían hecho todos los exámenes necesarios para averiguar si Verónika realmente estaba embarazada y si ese bebé era de él... Y todos habían salido positivos. 

Verónika aún no lo sabía, Harry aún no había encontrado el valor para decírselo. 

Pero había algo que preocupaba más a Harry, y no era ni Verónika, ni incluso el esposo de Verónika... era Tom. 

Harry no estaba seguro de qué forma reaccionaría el Señor Oscuro ante una noticia como esa, probablemente querría que Verónika tuviera un aborto lo más rápido posible. Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarle la verdad a Tom, pero era casi imposible, porque este le preguntaba todos los días sobre sus avances con la mujer de Jeremy Fletcher. Normalmente Harry mentía y le decía que aún estaba tratando de convencerla de que hablara, pero se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, y Tom no tardaría en darse cuenta de ello. 

-Harry, ponme atención por un momento-le reclamó Mephisto-. Te he dicho como cinco veces que te llegó una carta de Hogwarts. 

-Y yo te respondí, la primera vez, que ya la leí y que no pretendo ir-dijo Harry obstinadamente. Movió su mano hacia la pistola y trató de hacer el hechizo élfico que había aprendido. 

-Tienes que ir, Harry-le insistió Mephisto-. Es un testamento el que van a leer, podrías heredar algo grande y si te dan una buena parte de dinero... no tendría ningún problema en que me prestaras un poco-añadió luego. 

-No pretendo aceptar nada que haya pertenecido a ese viejo-dijo Harry, perdiendo la concentración sin querer y dejando la magia suelta por un momento. Los vidrios de la ventana del despacho de Mephisto explotaron-. Y no quiero volver a poner un pie en ese castillo a menos que sea para destruirlo. 

-Harry, es que puede que Dumbledore te haya dejado algo grande... no puedes no ir-insistió Mephisto, preocupado. 

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y apuntó con su mano directamente a la cara del hombre frente a él. En la palma de su mano se empezó a concentrar magia de color verde y azul, los rayos saltaban haciéndola crecer hasta formar un gran círculo negro que se desprendió de la mano de Harry y se acercó lentamente hasta Mephisto. 

-Dije que no iré, y eso significa que no iré. Si sigues insistiendo en que vaya a la maldita lectura te dejaré paralítico y convertido en muggle ¿Me oíste?-bajó la mano, pero la esfera no se desintegró. Caminó hacia la puerta con paso enojado, ésta se abrió con furia antes de que Harry llegara a ella y se cerró con un portazo cuando Harry la atravesó. Cuando Harry hubo caminado treinta pasos la esfera se achicó hasta el tamaño de una pelota de golf y explotó. 

Harry no dejó que el sonido de la explosión lo molestara, se sentía demasiado alterado. El despacho de Mephisto estaba al final de la enfermería, y ahora que pasaba por allí nuevamente recordaba que tendría un hijo en algo más que 7 meses. 

-Hey, tú, el de pelo negro-se escuchó una voz tímida y muy baja... casi como un susurro. Harry se giró y vio que era Verónika quien lo llamaba-. Ven aquí un momento. 

Harry caminó hasta la camilla de Verónika, conciente de cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor. Se sentía muy nervioso y no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. Sin esperar a que Verónika dijera nada él cerró las cortinas, hizo un conjuro silenciador y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de su camilla. Se miró las manos con vehemencia y juró que pensaría más en las consecuencias de sus actos de ahora en adelante. 

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?-preguntó Verónika, algo incómoda. 

-Harry. Harry Potter-respondió el susodicho, tragando saliva. 

-Con que tú eres Harry Potter-dijo la mujer asombrada-. Te ves mejor en la vida real que en las revistas, déjame decirte-dijo la mujer, un poco más tranquila-¿Y cuántos años tienes? 

-Cumpliré los dieciocho en Julio, el 31 de Julio-respondió Harry, insólitamente escarlata. Se sentía incómodo bajo la vista de la mujer. Se sentía extrañamente desnudo. 

-¡Eres muy joven!-exclamó Verónika sorprendida-. Pensé que serías un poquito más viejo... te ves mucho más viejo-dijo con dulzura. 

-Sí, quizás-fue todo lo que Harry supo responderle. 

-Eres una buena persona, no eres como todos los mortífagos de aquí-dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa y más para sí misma que para Harry-. Serás un muy buen padre para mi hijo. 

-¿Usted... ya sabe...?-balbuceó Harry, sin poder contenerse. Sentía miedo de la reacción de Verónika, no quería que lo odiara. Él quería ver a su hijo, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Verónika no le odiara... 

-Una mujer siempre sabe, Harry. Y no me digas Usted... llámame Verónika, después de todo soy la madre de tu hijo-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. 

-¿No me odia?-preguntó Harry, algo asustado y sorprendido por las palabras de Verónika "Una mujer siempre sabe" 

-No, no te odio... Por alguna extraña razón no puedo odiarte-dijo la mujer-. Quizás sea porque me diste la opción de no ser torturada... y porque me salvaste de los calabozos... No lo sé, pero no te odio. Todo lo contrario, te disculpo y te perdono-dijo la mujer-. Aún me cuesta sentirme cómoda con los hombres, pero contigo me pasa algo diferente... de alguna forma me pareces una buena persona... y sé que cuidarás a mi hijo cuando yo muera... 

-Usted... Tú no morirás-exclamó Harry en un susurro, mirando a Verónika por primera vez. 

-Como tú digas, Harry-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Luego miró al chico por un largo rato, hasta que se atrevió a decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza-. ¿Por qué quieres saber donde está mi esposo? 

-Lord Voldemort quiere saberlo, porque tu esposo es lo único que impide que pueda atacar el ministerio, o Gringotts o el Concilio-dijo Harry, acercando su silla a la camilla. 

-Eso era lo que creí-dijo Verónika-. Y si te dijera dónde está... ¿Le dirías a Quien-tú-sabes? 

-Tendría que pensarlo muy bien antes-dijo Harry, algo incómodo. 

-Está bien, es todo lo que quería saber-dijo Verónika, sonriendo-. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma? 

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry, acercándose aún más a la camilla, hasta que con sus manos podría haber tocado la cara de Verónika si quería. 

-Estaba pensando... -murmuró Verónika, pestañeando para mantenerse despierta-... nuestro hijo, se podría llamar Jeremy. Jeremy Potter es un lindo nombre. 

-¿Y si es mujer?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Pero no hubo respuesta, porque Verónika se quedó dormida rápidamente. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos dejaron de agarrar las mantas con fuerza. 

Harry no pudo evitarlo y se pasó de la silla a la camilla con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer que ahora era la madre de su hijo. Era una gran mujer. Su esposo se había ganado la lotería con ella. No era quejumbrosa, era valiente, muy tranquila, de buen juicio... y amaba a Jeremy Fletcher por sobre todas las cosas. 

Y lo más importante: no odiaba a Harry... lo había disculpado y perdonado, eso era más de lo que un licántropo como él podía haber pedido. 

En cierta forma Verónika era como Dumbledore... 

Harry llevó una mano al rostro de la mujer, y con mucho cuidado trazó con un dedo el contorno de sus labios, la silueta de su nariz y acarició con su pulgar los párpados suaves y libres de maquillaje. Era una mujer muy linda. Si su bebé resultaba ser niña, Harry esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que se pareciera a Verónika. 

Harry tomó aire y suspiró como no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Tendría que ser más fuerte que nunca de ahora en adelante. Sería padre a muy corta edad. Solo tenía diecisiete años e iba a ser el padre de una pequeña criatura. Tendría que cuidarla de la guerra, y estar pendiente de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir. No iba a permitir que su hijo naciera en un mundo en permanente tensión. 

Esta guerra se tenía que acabar antes de que su hijo naciera. No importaba qué lado ganara, pero Harry tenía que hacer que de alguna forma la guerra se acabara para que su hijo pudiera conocer la paz y la tranquilidad. Para que pudiera vivir con naturalidad. 

Dio un beso a los labios hipnóticos de Verónika y salió del cubículo. Cerró las cortinas con sus propias manos y dio una última mirada a la mujer. Sonrió tiernamente y se fue. 

Tenía que hablar con Tom. 

_I'll sing for you (Cantaré para tí)_

_If you want me to (Si tú deseas que lo haga)_

_I'll give to you (Te lo daré)_

_And it's a chance I'll have to take (Y es una oportunidad que debo tomar)_

_And it's a chance I'll have to break (Y es una oportunidad que debo rechazar)_

Arabella Figg es una mujer muy particular. Tiene ya cincuenta años y es amante de los gatos, trabaja como representante de los Magos de la Orden Roja en el Concilio de Dragones, y gusta de los crucigramas. Es bajita, algo robusta, tiene el pelo blanco y usa un bastón solo para hacer creer al mundo que es más débil de los que realmente es. 

Se podría decir que no tiene un gran trabajo como representante, ya que la mayor parte de su trabajo consiste en pasar mensajes del presidente de la Orden Roja al presidente del Concilio, lo cual es bastante aburrido, pero pagan relativamente bien, y ella así tiene la posibilidad de que se asegure su protección personal. 

Aunque algunos dirían que pasar los mensajes de Samad a Maegluin no era un trabajo fácil, debido al pésimo carácter de ambos, Arabella creía que lo hacía bastante bien. La presidenta de la Orden Roja parecía confiar en ella y hablaba con más simplicidad. Nada de códigos secretos como le había pasado a los otros representantes. 

Trabajó un tiempo para Albus Dumbledore, cuidando a Harry Potter cuando este era solo un niño. Ese trabajo era bastante más aburrido, y se le pagaba aún mejor... pero no se sentía muy cómoda allí. 

Demasiados muggles. 

Hacía un tiempo Sirius Black se había comunicado con ella, y en ese momento empezaron a nacer nuevamente esos sentimientos de rebeldía que la caracterizaron en la primera aparición de Lord Voldemort. Ahora que el vejete había vuelto a aparecer lo único que Arabella Figg quería era tener la oportunidad de patearle el trasero. 

Cuando ella era joven se había unido a la Orden Roja solo por curiosidad, para ver cómo era pertenecer a una orden y luchar contra le mal. 

Pero eran demasiadas reglas. 

Se salió de la Orden en cuanto pasó su quinto curso, pero ahora que Voldie volvía aparecer era mejor estar cerca de los que saben, estar enterada de lo que pasaba y por sobretodo, estar en una posición estratégica donde si te hacían daño tendrían problemas, cosa de estar segura de que llegado el momento podría acabar con algunos mortífagos ella misma. 

Ciertamente un trabajo como representante no era lo que esperaba, pero peor es mascar ratas. 

Después de que ella, Mundungus Fletcher, Jeremy Fletcher y un hombre-lobo llamado Alexander pasaron unos buenos tres días hablando en el Concilio, lograron convencer a estos de que su ayuda en la batalla final era absolutamente necesaria. Maegluin, el presidente había sido lo suficientemente apático como para decir que el Concilio no se entrometería en los asuntos de los magos sino hasta la última batalla, aquella en que todos estuvieran seguros que sería la batalla final. Algo era algo. 

Ahora dependía de los magos, de los Magos de la Orden Roja a cargo de Samad, y de unos pocos aliados el encargarse que las filas del lado oscuro se hicieran cada vez más estrechas. La última batalla debía llegar en los próximos meses. Ya nadie estaba dispuesto a sufrir más de una década bajo el presunto gobierno de un tirano. 

Los magos tenían su sede central en las estructuras de lo que había sido el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hacían todas sus reuniones allí y esta era la vigésimo quinta vez que Arabella volaba hasta allá. Era una verdadera lástima, algunas veces, que uno no se pudiera aparecer en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera con la muerte de Dumbledore los sistemas de vigilancia del colegio habían desaparecido- Albus realmente era un gran mago. 

Llegó volando al colegio un 14 de Junio, el clima estaba especialmente bueno en vista de la próxima llegada del Verano. Pero el colegio no se veía tan bien. 

Quizás era posible que las alarmas no hubieran sido dañadas, pero el colegio había perdido muchas cosas. Entre ellas la magia de Dumbledore, de los alumnos y de los elfos domésticos. Había pasado casi tres meses desde que Hogwarts se había cerrado y al parecer los terrenos perdían de a poco la grandeza que habían tenido mientras los alumnos jugaban y estudiaban en ellos. 

Abrió las puertas del colegio y le pareció, inmediatamente, que entraba en un mundo donde los únicos sonidos que escucharía eran los que ella misma hacía. Se sintió de pronto muy pequeña, forastera y extraviada. Se sintió vulnerable. Apuró el paso a la sala de profesores y se encontró casi corriendo por las escaleras. 

Sirius Black estaba afuera del salón, fumando un cigarro muggle, cuando ella llegó al salón, después de haberse calmado un poco. 

-Bueno días, Arabella-le dijo casi inconscientemente, mirando siempre al cigarrillo en su mano derecha. 

-Buenos días, Sirius-dijo Arabella, apoyándose en su escoba-. ¿Están todos adentro ya? 

-No, falta que lleguen Snape, McGonagall y Alexander. Los demás están todos sentados mirando el infinito-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triste. 

-¿Tal y como hacías tú aquí?-preguntó la mujer, irónicamente. 

-Sí, pero es más fácil mirar el infinito con un cigarro en las manos y el humo para distraerte-respondió Sirius, aún sin mirarla. 

-Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, muchacho, nos vemos dentro-dijo mientras abría la puerta y pasaba al interior del salón. 

El salón era pequeño, no necesitaban más espacio del que esa habitación disponía. No había demasiada luz, solo una vela en la mitad de la mesa, ya que algunos de los presentes odiaban la luz. Había una mesa redonda en el centro de la habitación y muchas sillas alrededor de la mesa. Había cinco sin ocupar y las que no estaban vacías tenían ocupantes completamente silenciosos. 

-Buenos días, caballeros-dijo Arabella, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar en la mesa junto a Mundungus. 

-Buenos días, Arabella-respondieron los hombres del lugar. 

-¿Muy cansador el viaje?-preguntó amablemente Remus Lupin. 

-No, para nada-dijo Arabella con una sonrisa-. Ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a estos viajes largos en escoba. 

-Algún día lograremos descubrir cómo hacer que las alarmas dejen de funcionar, no te preocupes-le aseguró Lupin-. ¿Traes alguna buena noticia? 

-No. Ni buenas, ni malas, ni nada-dijo Arabella encogiéndose de hombros-. La Orden no ha dicho nada excepto que tenemos que hacer una batalla para que las filas de Voldemort se reduzcan, pero no aceptarán que la batalla la formemos nosotros sin ninguna causa notable. 

-¡Pero tenemos una causa!-exclamó Mundungus de pronto, asustándolos a todos. 

-¿Te refieres a lo de tu hijo?-preguntó Lupin. 

-Por supuesto-dijo Mundungus ofendido-. Tenemos que sacar a Verónika de ahí antes de que cuente todo. 

-No es por ser pesimista, Mundungus-dijo Lupin con cautela-. Pero es poco probable que aún esté viva después de todo este tiempo. 

-Aún así, tenemos que hacer la prueba-repuso Arabella. 

-Snape nos dirá hoy si aún está viva-dijo Alberich en tono frío e indiferente, y con la voz tan baja que parecía un susurro. 

-Está viva y mejor que cualquiera de los prisioneros del castillo-dijo Snape, quien venía entrando en la habitación, se sentó junto a Mundungus y se abrió un poco el cuello de su camisa. 

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Mundungus emocionado y asustado por las noticias. 

-Potter y el medi-mago sacaron a la mujer de su celda hace cinco días-dijo con voz somnolienta-. Creo que la tienen escondida en la enfermería. Son muy listos. 

-¿La están curando?-preguntó Arabella sorprendida. 

-Es probable que ya lo hayan hecho-respondió Severus-. Es un movimiento muy astuto. Dañar a la mujer hasta la inconciencia, encerrarla en una celda por más de un mes y después sanarla. La mujer ahora debe estar muy agradecida. 

-Es cosa de días, entonces-dijo Mundungus decepcionado-. En unos días Verónika empezará a confiar en ellos, y les contará todo. 

-Está bien, ya estamos todos aquí-dijo Sirius alegremente, mientras entraba en la habitación seguido de Minerva y Alexander. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró a todas las caras largas de los presentes-. Empecemos. Parece que traen malas noticias. 

-Sí-dijo Snape-. Con referente a Verónika Fletcher-miró a los presentes y se aclaró la voz-. Es probable que los mortífagos la convenzan de su buena voluntad dentro de muy poco. Posiblemente dentro de unas dos semanas la mujer confiará en ellos lo suficiente como para contarles el paradero de Jeremy Fletcher. 

-Eso sin duda son malas noticias...-reflexionó Sirius-. Podríamos rescatarla, con el grupo de gente que pretendíamos llevar para sacar a Remus. 

-¿Arthur, aún puedes conseguir a esos aurors?-preguntó Minerva McGonagall seriamente. 

-Sí, los aurors lo único que quieren es una orden para atacar y lo harán-dijo el pelirrojo con certeza. 

-¿Y los magos de la Orden Roja?-preguntó nuevamente la profesora. 

-Listos, dispuestos y ansiosos-dijo Arabella Figg, entusiasmada-. Lo único que quiere ese grupo de aurors es atacar lo más rápido posible. 

-¿Qué hay del Concilio?-preguntó Severus, con curiosidad. 

-Ellos están esperando hasta la última batalla-dijo Mundungus-. Pero creo que puedo convencerlos de que nos presten a algunos magos. 

-Entonces solo hay que planear la batalla y esos pequeños detalles-dijo Sirius, lúgubremente-. Porque está decidido que atacaremos el castillo por sorpresa y rescataremos a la mujer. 

-Por eso es que traje este mapa-dijo Severus sacando del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino amarillento y de puntas carcomidas. 

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-preguntó Lupin, asombrado. 

-Me colé a la biblioteca de Voldemort. Allí tenía un mapa del castillo metido entremedio de los papeles en su escritorio. 

-¿Pero estás seguro que es del castillo?-preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja. 

-¿Quién crees que soy, Black? ¿Tú?-preguntó Snape, cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente. Sirius se paró a golpearle, pero Minerva lo tomó de la parte de atrás de la túnica y lo sentó nuevamente. 

-La enfermería está aquí-dijo Snape mostrándoles un punto en el mapa-. La única entrada posible que tenemos es la entrada principal, porque el castillo no tiene más puertas. 

-¿Y esta de aquí, qué es sino una puerta?-preguntó Sirius mostrando una pequeña puerta en una esquina de la parte de atrás del castillo. 

-Es una puerta, pero es para los mortífagos de poca monta y no se comunica de ninguna forma con los pasillos que nosotros necesitamos. Solo sirve para subir al segundo piso y en el segundo piso solo están las habitaciones de los mortífagos que viven allí-dijo Snape, señalando las escaleras que daban allí. 

-¿Entonces, por dónde debemos pasar para llegar a la enfermería?-preguntó Mundungus, apoderándose del mapa. 

-Suelta eso-dijo Arabella, mientras se lo quitaba de las manos a Mundungus y lo volvía a poner sobre la mesa. 

-Gracias-dijo Severus, extendiendo el mapa nuevamente-. Como decía, la única forma de entrar a la enfermería es entrando por la entrada principal, pero esa entrada está vigilada por mortífagos en todo este pasillo. Además, estas dos cosas de aquí son torres de vigilancia, si una persona trata de entrar al castillo las torres y los mortífagos lo habrán notado antes de que pongan una mano en la puerta. 

-¿Y qué recomiendas entonces?-preguntó Minerva, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa impacientemente. 

-Hay que atacar en masa, dándoles más que una sorpresa. Qué Voldemort se asuste y mande a todos los mortífagos a defender el castillo. En ese momento un grupo debe internarse en el castillo que estará indefenso por un momento. Ellos deberán ir a la enfermería y sacar a la mujer tan rápido como les sea posible. Pueden llevar un traslador y activarlo cuando la tengan-dijo Severus, con una sonrisa astuta. 

-Pero... -Sirius Black empezó a hablar y se detuvo, por un momento Severus pensó que no iba a continuar, así que empezó a hablar, pero Sirius lo interrumpió-. ¿Y si sacaran a la mujer de la enfermería? Quizás a alguien se le ocurra que vamos por ella, o la cambiaran nuevamente a su celda. 

-Entonces habrá que dividirnos en grupo y buscarla por el castillo-dijo Severus, después de pensarlo por un momento-. Si realmente la devolvieron a su celda, lo cual no creo posible, tendremos que atravesar nuevamente este pasillo hacia estas escaleras-dijo mostrándoles en el mapa el recorrido, con sus largos dedos-. Si vamos a bajar a los calabozos bien podríamos dejar un buen número de prisioneros libres. Todos ellos están en los calabozos y muchos querrán pelear si no están demasiado heridos-dijo Severus. 

-¿Tienes un mapa de los calabozos?-preguntó Lupin, algo somnoliento. 

-No es necesario, me los sé de memoria-dijo Severus-. Mi despacho está en los calabozos, por otro sector, pero, aún así, son los calabozos. 

-Bien, entonces, en caso de que la hayan cambiado de lugar tú irás a buscarla con alguien por los calabozos y soltarán a tantos prisioneros como les sea posible. Pero... ¿Y los demás por dónde buscarán?-preguntó Alexander, hablando por primera vez desde que entró en el salón. 

-Por el resto del primer piso, el segundo piso y el tercero-dijo Severus-. Lo primero que deberían hacer es buscarla aquí, en la habitación del medi-mago-dijo Severus mostrándoles una habitación justo detrás del pasillo que daba al despacho del medi-mago y a la enfermería-. La enfermería está conectada con el despacho y el despacho con el pasillo. Tomando en cuenta lo buenos amigos que son el medi-mago y Potter no descartaría la idea de que la escondieran allí. 

-¿No es muy obvio eso?-preguntó Arthur Weasley, extrañado. 

-Sí, lo es, pero no recuerdo haber dicho que era el único lugar donde deberían buscar-dijo Severus alzando una ceja. 

-¿Y los mapas del segundo y tercer piso?-preguntó Alexander. 

-Estarán en algún lugar del castillo. No sé realmente dónde. Los buscaré y los traeré luego-dijo el espía. 

-Bueno, ya tenemos eso claro. Tenemos que decidir quienes serán los que busquen a la mujer-dijo Sirius, sentándose en la silla, porque se había puesto de pie para ver el mapa. 

-Yo iré, obviamente, para ayudarlos con los calabozos-dijo Snape-. Y los que vayan tienen que estar muy seguros de ser buenos magos. Voldemort probablemente no saldrá a pelear a menos que sea muy necesario, así que puede estar dando vueltas por el castillo. 

-Yo iré-dijo Alexander Drauglin, el representante de los hombres-lobo en el Concilio-. Necesitarán a alguien con buena intuición. ¿Tú, Lupin, irás? 

-No lo sé... Cuando Voldemort me dejó libre me amenazó con que si me volvía a ver, me mataría, no importa lo que yo diga-dijo Lupin, algo apesadumbrado. 

-¡No seas cobarde, Moony!-le reclamó Sirius-. Serás de mucha ayuda, y es muy poco probable que llegues a ver a Voldie siquiera. 

-Lo pensaré, ¿Ok? En la próxima reunión les diré si voy o no-dijo Lupin, forzando una sonrisa. 

-Yo supongo que puedo conseguir otro buen grupo de hombres-lobo para que nos acompañen-dijo Alexander-. Quizás no todos quieran ir a buscar a la mujer, pero pueden pelear. 

-Bueno, tenemos a Alexander y Severus... Necesitamos más gente-dijo Minerva, que iba anotando los nombres en una pequeña libreta que acababa de conjurar. 

-Yo iré-dijo Sirius, muy decidido. 

-Yo también-dijo Mundungus, prácticamente poniéndose de pie en su silla para decirlo-. No dejaré que salgan a buscarla si ninguno de ustedes la conoce. 

-Está bien, anótame a mí también-dijo Arabella, con aire de resignación. 

-Yo acompañaré a Severus por los calabozos-dijo Alberich, en su voz fría y susurrada, Minerva tuvo problemas para oírla-. Siempre y cuando toda esta batalla ocurra de noche. 

-Ok, tenemos a Alexander, Severus, Sirius, Mundungus, Arabella, Alberich y yo. Y Remus por confirmar-dijo Minerva leyendo el listado. 

-Mundungus, Alexander y su grupo de licántropos pueden buscar en el segundo piso; Black, Minerva y Lupin si es que va, deberían ir por el tercero. Arabella, Alberich y yo iremos por los calabozos-dijo Snape. 

-¿Y cuándo será el ataque?-preguntó Arthur-. Necesito la fecha para avisarle a los Aurors. Fecha y hora. 

-En dos semanas-dijo Sirius sin preguntarle nada a nadie, de todas formas todos asintieron-. El 28 de Junio a las 8 de la noche. Así Alberich puede traer más nibelungen si eso es lo que desea. 

-Por supuesto-susurró el señalado, completamente desinteresado. Pero eso era normal de él, porque ellos no tenían emociones. 

-Entonces está claro-dijo Sirius-. El 28 a las 7 de la tarde nos veremos aquí todos para prepararnos. A las 8 estaremos todos en el castillo de Voldemort. 

**Fin del Capítulo: **Ok, lo sé, me tardé demasiado en subir el capítulo... pero qué más quieren? Ni siquiera llegaron muchos reviews ¬¬... Yo quiero más REVIEWS!!! Supongo que estarán ocupados leyendo el libro 5º. Qué lástima, yo aún no lo leo... y como creo que no lo leeré antes de terminar esto y como gente que sé que muere en el 5º aparece aquí... bueno... Esta historia solo llega hasta el 4º libro. Es decir, los sucesos que ocurren aquí es de un mundo en el que el 5º libro jamás ocurre, quiero que quede claro eso. No quiero nada de "Oye, pero si él está muerto" o "Y qué pasó con Umbrigde?" Me da lo mismo lo que haya pasado con esos personajes, yo sólo leí hasta el 4º (Además de que tengo la impresión de que ese libro nuevo no me va a gustar nada, nada).

Como habrán notado se nos viene encima una batalla, jejeje, creánme cuando les digo que estará muy buena. Aunque antes de la batalla va a pasar otra cosa, jejeje. No, si ustedes realmente deben odiarme ^^. Yo me odiaría si fuera ustedes. 

Sobre las canciones: Esta vez es sólo una canción, se trata de Luna de Smashing Pumpkins (amo a ese grupo, no importa que se haya separado). Sepan que me encanta Smashing Pumpkins, sobretodo por Billy Corgan (DIOS entre los pelados). Me costó encontrar una canción apropiada para el tema, y fue la que más encajaba según veo. Al no tener internet últimamente no he escuchado demasiada música, ni he bajado demasiadas letras (^^U).

**Fuensanta:** Gracias **LAlala:** lalala ** May Potter: ** lalala 

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe.


	5. La lectura

MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Quinta: La lectura. **

Según Verónika había aprendido Harry era más que una gran persona; era verdad que era mortífago, y era verdad que cuando quería podía ser el peor sujeto que había pisado la faz de la tierra, pero era un gran individuo todo el resto del tiempo... al menos con ella. 

En los últimos días Verónika vio a Harry peleando con su amigo, el medi-mago, continuamente. Incluso tres veces por día. Era prácticamente inexplicable, porque ella había tenido la impresión que ellos dos eran muy buenos compañeros. 

Y sabía que a Harry le hacía mal. 

Harry tenía muy buen carácter. Jamás gritaba, jamás decía nada que no debiera decir y jamás miraba a las personas con esa mueca de odio y esa concentración de energía dispersa en el aire que hacía que las cosas alrededor de él explotaran con fuerza. Pero últimamente andaba enojado por todo, tenía un ojo morado y un feo moretón en el brazo. Según Harry, le confesó, fue porque le respondió a Voldemort de mala manera. 

Eso era otra de las cosas que Verónika había aprendido. Harry y Voldemort eran muy cercanos, ella no sabía cuánto exactamente, pero sabía que era mucho. Porque si no fuera así Harry no habría salido con vida de haberle respondido al Señor Oscuro de mala manera. Era extraño, porque daba la impresión de que Voldemort creía a Harry casi un igual, o al menos alguien que no estaba tan debajo de él en poderes. Parecía casi respetarlo. 

El Niño que Vivió aún asustaba a Voldemort. 

Eso la hacía sentirse un poco más segura, estaba bajo la protección de la mano derecha de Voldemort. Y si él ordenaba que nadie la tocara... nadie podría hacerlo. 

Pero Harry no estaba con ella todo el tiempo y, en los momentos que él no estaba, la enfermería siempre recibía a uno u otro mortífago en busca de medicinas. Era por eso que sus cortinas siempre estaban cerradas. 

Pero Verónika no se quejaba de nada, se estaba acostumbrando a estar allí. Ya llevaba doce días y tanto Harry como Mephisto, el medi-mago, se comportaban muy bien con ella... Se podía decir, incluso, que llegarían a ser amigos. Además, viviendo en una enfermería su embarazo siempre estaría bien cuidado. 

Verónika dejó de pensar en eso, cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de su cortina había voces que estaban subiendo de volumen cada vez más. Seguramente eran Harry y Mephisto que estaban peleando nuevamente. 

-Harry, aún tienes tiempo de ir-decía Mephisto. 

-No iré, Mephisto, por el amor de Dios, no iré. No quiero ir-gritó Harry-. Quizás tú te llevaras bien con el viejo, pero a mí... a mí me decepcionó mucho. 

-No veo que tiene que ver, la gracia es que vayas y escuches si el viejo te dejó algo grande-dijo Mephisto-. Podría haberte dejado cualquier cosa, toma en cuenta que él tenía mucho dinero y tú eras su favorito. 

-¡No, Mephisto, no iré!-gritó Harry. 

-Bueno, entonces toma esto-dijo Mephisto. Verónika no sabía qué le había dado, pero después de eso Harry dejó de ser oído. Mephisto entró por las cortinas al cubículo de la mujer y venía peleando consigo mismo. 

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Verónika amablemente, cuando Mephisto entró. 

-¿Escuchaste todo?-preguntó Mephisto, sorprendido. 

-No estaban hablando muy bajito, que digamos. De hecho, dudo que todo el castillo no los haya escuchado. 

-Es que Harry es tan cabecidura-gruñó Mephisto-. Lo invitaron a la lectura de un testamento de alguien con mucho dinero y mucho poder... ¡Y el muy tonto no quería ir porque se había peleado con el viejo! 

-¿Y qué pasó con Harry?-preguntó Verónika, preocupada. 

-Realmente te preocupas por el chico ¿no?-preguntó Mephisto con una sonrisa pícara. 

-¿Y qué pasó con Harry?-preguntó Verónika nuevamente, sin hacer caso del comentario del medi-mago. 

-Lo mandé con un traslador al lugar de la Lectura-dijo Mephisto, sonriendo apenadamente, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos. 

Cuando Draco, Ron y Hermione llegaron al Gran Salón eran ya las ocho y diez minutos. No había sido culpa de ellos, pero el clima al salir del Concilio había sido especialmente horrible. Salieron del lugar en carruajes parecidos a los de Hogwarts, y justo cuando preparaban sus cosas empezó una de las muy comunes tormentas del lugar. Esta fue más fuerte que las que ellos habían visto antes en el lugar, y ya había presenciado al menos nueve. Los caballos se habían encabritado y no querían dejar que los asieran al carruaje. Por poco y no venían por culpa de la tempestad. 

Pero, al final habían logrado llegar, tarde, pero habían llegado. 

Cuando pasaron por Inglaterra se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que allí estaban prácticamente en la mitad de la primavera. El viaje duró casi cuatro horas y, la mayoría del tiempo, lo único que vieron fue el mar que rodeaba a las islas donde se ubicaba el Concilio. Cuando llegaron, por fin, a Gran Bretaña el cambio fue drástico, y muy agradable de ver. Era extraño, pero se sintieron muy patrióticos en el viaje sobre su país. 

Pero cuando llegaron a Hogwarts... fue triste. 

El lugar estaba completamente arruinado, ya no quedaban plantas en el lugar y el pasto verde brillante que siempre caracterizó sus campos estaba muerto o simplemente no había. Les sobrecogió ver al colegio, que consideraban su hogar, en ese estado. No podía ser cierto que todo eso estuviera pasando. 

Entraron en el Gran Salón, aún algo mojados por horas bajo la lluvia de la isla. Todos los presentes se giraron a verlos, desaprobando su tardanza con la mirada. Había muchas personas que los chicos conocían, algunas muy cercanas, como el papá de Ron o Sirius Black y el profesor Lupin. Estaba la profesora McGonagall, Snape, Oliver Wood y un montón de alumnos que habían salido el año anterior o incluso antes. No era como que el lugar estuviera repleto, pero fácilmente había veinte personas allí. 

La profesora McGonagall los miró con desaprobación y le dijo a los presentes: 

-Es probable que sean los últimos en llegar. Aún falta una persona, pero no creo que venga-diciendo eso se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin esperar más-. Siéntense alrededor de mí, soy la albacea de Dumbledore y yo leeré la carta que escribió antes de morir. 

Todos hicieron como la profesora les indicaba, incluso Snape que se sentó a regañadientes en la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el extremo, Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a Oliver Wood y Sirius Black respectivamente, Draco se sentó junto a Hermione. La profesora sacó de dentro de su túnica un gran sobre de color amarillento y, seguidamente, sacó un innumerable montón de cartas pequeñas o de sobres alargados. Esperó a que todos estuvieran sentados, carraspeó un poco para aclarar la voz y empezó: 

-Para los que no me conozcan, soy Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones del colegio Hogwarts y fui la subdirectora. Era una de las mejores amigas de Dumbledore y soy su albacea. Les advertiré que el testamento de Dumbledore, como muchas otras cosas en él, es algo extraño, es más una carta que un testamento, pero es válido y legal. 

De pronto hubo una especie de explosión y una luz fuerte, pero no cegadora, que les hizo mirar asustados al origen del ruido. Detrás de Ron, y con una cara completamente atónita, se encontraba Harry Potter. 

-Era un traslador-murmuró anonadado, luego se dijo enojado mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con una mano-¡Era un traslador! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! 

-Señor Potter-dijo la profesora McGonagall, tranquilamente, aunque se podía decir que estaba molesta-. Tome asiento para poder empezar luego. 

Harry se sentó junto a Ron, miró a la profesora con arrogancia y alzando una ceja. Le hizo una reverencia burlesca y esperó con los brazos cruzados a que la profesora empezara. 

Minerva McGonagall abrió el sobre más grande lentamente, cuidando de no dañarlo demasiado y sacó de él un grupito de hojas que parecían escritas a mano. En ellas se podía ver la extraña caligrafía de Dumbledore, escrita en tinta verde. 

-Empezaré a leer. Por favor, si quieren comentar algo, guárdenlo hasta que termine-dijo la profesora. 

_"Buenas noches, a todos los presentes. _

_Sé que esto no es como todos los testamentos, pero esto es más que nada, porque más que un testamento esto es una carta a todos ustedes o mi última voluntad. _

_Para los que vinieron solo con la intención de recibir algo de dinero ¡Quédense en sus asientos! Ya recibirán lo que merecen cuando sea dicho lo que tenga que ser dicho. _

_Creo, y no me habré equivocado cuando lo digo, que la mayoría de los presentes, si es que no todos, estudiaron en Hogwarts, o al menos lo visitaron una vez en sus vidas. Todos saben que este colegio no puede dejar de funcionar, porque es como nuestro segundo hogar y a él le debemos más que sólo siete años llenos de aventuras. No debe morir porque murió el director o porque se cerró. Está en las manos de los que una vez fueron alumnos el hacer que este colegio vuelva a ser lo que era antes, si es que no es posible mejorarlo. Por esto he tomado la decisión, y me he tomado la libertad, de dar sus nombres al consejo de gobernadores como personal del colegio. Ahora sólo está en sus manos aceptar los puestos, porque ya son suyos. _

_Todos tendrán seis meses para decidir si aceptan el puesto que se les ofrece o si prefieren quedarse al margen. En estos seis meses deberán pensar el los pro y los contra de este trabajo y pensar si realmente sirven para esto. En caso de que no aceptaran el director que designaré será el encargado de buscar un profesor que los reemplace. En el muy probable caso de que la persona que designé como director no quiera aceptar el puesto, será el consejo de Gobernadores quien se encargue de buscar un nuevo director. _

_Sin más preámbulos, los puestos son: _

_Minerva McGonagall, Transformaciones y subdirectora, además de cabeza de Gryffindor. _

_Severus Snape, Pociones y cabeza de Slytherin. _

_Sam Hadir, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, cabeza de Ravenclaw. _

_Graham Cooper, Historia de la Magia, cabeza de Hufflepuff. _

_Neville Longbottom, Herbología. _

_Ernest McMillan, Adivinación. _

_Draco Malfoy, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. _

_Cho Chang, Encantamientos. _

_Oliver Wood, Instructor de Vuelo. _

_Remus Lupin, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas _

_Hermione Granger, Aritmancia. _

_Erika Shmidt, Rituales Antiguos. _

_Orchideus Gifford, Consejero Vocacional. _

_Thomas Juben, Estudios Muggles. _

_Roland Lion-Heart, Literatura Mágica y Muggle. _

_Alisson Speech, Lenguas no humanas _

_Matthew Grant, medi-mago. _

_John Kottman, celador. _

_Addie Shafter, bibliotecaria. _

_Dobby, Jefe de Cocina. _

_Harry Potter, Director"._

Durante toda lo que llevaba la profesora de lectura su público se había mantenido callado, pero, llegado al punto en que dijo el nombre de Harry Potter, fue imposible que un murmullo asombrado no cruzara por las bocas de todos los presentes. La profesora miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes con una mirada de reprobación y siguió leyendo cuando se hubieron callado: 

_"A todos ustedes les serán entregadas, antes de que se vayan, cartas con todo el papeleo correspondiente. En el sobre estarán incluidos todos los datos significantes (Como su futuro sueldo y algunas cosas que deberán tener en cuenta si llegasen a aceptar). Como ya había dicho antes, deberán encontrarse, nuevamente, aquí dentro de seis meses y dar a mi albacea su resolución. _

_Ahora pasemos a temas más materialistas. No sé realmente a cuanto equivalen mis pertenencias, pero no importa, no pondré muchos números aquí. _

_Hay una casona llamada "La Casa de los Gritos" que siempre me ha pertenecido, desde mucho antes de que corriera entre el mundo el rumor de que estaba embrujada. Desde ese tiempo solo ha sido ocupada por una persona, y he tomado la decisión de dejársela como herencia. Remus Lupin, ahora la casa es tuya, haz que sea un buen recuerdo de los viejos tiempos. _

_Hay una pequeña casa en las afueras de Hogsmeade, el terreno es grande pero la casa es pequeña y solo puede vivir en ella una persona o dos. Sirius Black, sé que te gustará estar allí, pues está lo suficientemente cerca de la Casa de los Gritos como para que vayas a visitar a Remus todos los días. Tiene un garaje, allí podrás guardar tu vieja motocicleta, que Hagrid tenía guardada detrás de su cabaña. Espero que en la casa puedas recordar con tranquilidad los viejos tiempos. Disfruta tu nueva casa, como sé que disfrutarás de tu libertad cuando acabe la guerra. _

_Dentro de la cámara 713, en Gringotts, hay algo que quiero que Ronald Weasley saque en cuanto termine la guerra o lo antes posible, es por eso que le dejo una carta con mi autorización para entrar a ella. Solo hay que dársela a los gnomos del banco, ellos la aceptarán. _

_Hay una carta parecida para un viejo amigo que sé que no estará aquí presente. Te pido, Harry, que le entregues el sobre con la carta a Mephisto, y le ayudes a salir a buscar lo que hay dentro. _

_Me tomo el valor de dejar a Severus Snape mi casa en la playa, esa que usaste como refugio una vez en otros tiempos y que responde al nombre de "M & M", para que respires un poco de bien merecido aire puro y te broncees para tus alumnos antes de que empiecen los días de colegio. _

_Harry Potter, a tí, que sé que debes de estar más que enojado y muy dolido conmigo... Sé que jamás podré repararte el daño que te he hecho con nada material que se me ocurra dejarte. Es por eso que te dejaré como herencia y regalo a un gran amigo: Fawkes, para que te sirva de guía en las noches oscuras y te haga compañía en las noches en que creas que no hay más salida. Harry, solo perdóname si en tí están las ganas, no te obligo a nada. Y sé que no merezco tu perdón, ni siquiera que aceptes mis disculpas. _

_Minerva, vieja amiga, a tí te dejo esa hermosa colección de plumas que tanto te gustaba y que jamás dejaste de ver con ojos soñadores, y te dejo la casona en Gales. Sé que podrás pasar un buen tiempo con tus nietos allí. Que disfrutes de ese tiempo, que te hace falta estar más con la familia. _

_A Dobby, mi querido elfo rebelde, le dejo mi extrañísima colección de calcetines. Sé que te gustará y no te preocupes, ninguno tiene su par correspondiente. _

_A mi hermano Aberforth, (que no estoy seguro si lograron encontrar) le dejo mi escoba y esa cabra de peluche por la que siempre peleamos cuando pequeños. La encontrará sobre mi cama si es que sabe buscarla. _

_Hay una radio mágica y un baúl lleno de dulces muggle, a los que estoy seguro que mi nieto, Ricardo, podrá darles muy buen uso, pero por favor traten de que los dulces los disfrute y no se los quiten todos. Lo digo por ustedes Violeta y Sophia. _

_Hay una casa en las costas de Irvine que compré poco antes de venirme a trabajar a Hogwarts y que jamás usé porque me vine a vivir aquí. No recuerdo cuanto costó en ese tiempo y ya no importa. Seguramente ahora necesita unos cuantos arreglos, pero se la dejo a Draco Malfoy. Sé que necesitarás una casa ahora que tus padres ya no te apoyarán. Haz buen uso de ella e invita a tus amigos a pasar un tiempo allá. Les hará bien a todos. _

_A Arthur Weasley, quien me a ayudado mil y una veces, y jamás me ha pedido nada a cambio, me gustaría darle cuatro mil galleones, que encontrará en la cámara 758 en Gringotts. Tómalo como un pago por una ayuda que debiste haber cobrado. Fuiste un gran amigo y te deseo lo mejor del mundo. _

_Realmente no tengo más cosas que dejar excepto las baratijas y cosas de importancia que rebalsan mi oficina. Esas se las dejaré al nuevo director de la escuela, sin ningún tipo de instrucción, para que pase un buen tiempo descubriendo como se ocupan. _

_Me despido amablemente de todos ustedes, con un saludo y un gran abrazo. A muchos de ustedes le he dejado una carta adjunta en las que les explicaré cosas que prefiero que sean solo sus ojos quienes las lean. _

_Si he hecho daño alguno a alguien les pido disculpas, no les pido perdón. Estoy muerto y si no me perdonan no me dolerá. De todas formas se sentirán mejor con ustedes mismos si me perdonan, pero estoy conciente de haber dañado muchas vidas, y que muchas de las cosas que he hecho son simplemente imperdonables. _

_A todos los presentes los quiero mucho, y a algunos de los ausentes también. Espero que esto sirva como despedida, ya que siempre quise despedirme de todos. Les doy a todos un gran abrazo y les recuerdo que: _

_"La muerte sólo es la próxima gran aventura, para una mente organizada". _

_Adiós y muchas Gracias, a todos y cada uno de ustedes. _

_Albus Dumbledore" _

La profesora levantó los ojos y los vio a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Empezó a tomar las cartas y poco a poco dijo los nombres de a quiénes estaban dirigidas. Todos esperaron lentamente a que dijera su nombre y solo se pusieron de pie cuando lo escuchaban. 

Draco, por su parte, no estaba pendiente de nada excepto del chico que se hallaba frente a él. Harry estaba cambiado, se veía muy diferente de cómo lo había visto esa tarde en el Concilio. Se veía muy viejo, se veía maduro, se veía golpeado y, por sobre todas las cosas, se veía seguro de sí mismo, tranquilo. Bien... Y tenía que aceptar que el ojo morado que se escondía disimuladamente tras los lentes le hacía verse muy sexy. 

La profesora dijo el nombre de Harry lentamente, y Draco pudo ver que dudaba en si se levantaba a tomar los tres sobres que le ofrecían o no. Después de un momento de vacilación, lo hizo. Como muchas veces, Draco se sintió atraído por Harry, al ver su cuerpo, casi completo. La túnica negra le iba, aún cuando significara que era mortífago. 

De pronto la profesora dijo el nombre de Draco y este se despertó de sus ensueños, recibió el sobre preguntándose qué podía tener dentro que lo hacía tan pesado y se volvió a sentar. 

-Está bien, eso fue todo-dijo la profesora-. Harry, te traeré a Fawkes, espera aquí y no te muevas. 

-No se preocupe, profesora-dijo Harry, acomodándose en su asiento-. No atacaré a nadie. 

La profesora salió mirando a Harry de reojo, y este esperó a que la mujer ya no lo viera para estirarse en un bostezo. Lupin se acercó por detrás de él y puso una mano en su hombro. Harry se giró y sonrió ante el que antes fuera su profesor. 

-Buenos días, Remus. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo un rato? Tengo algo que decirte que decirte que te alegrará un poco el día-dijo Harry, se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano del otro licántropo, arrastrándolo a un rincón del salón. Draco, Ron y Hermione miraron todo con curiosidad y sigilosamente hicieron un hechizo para escuchar qué decían. 

-Buenos días, Harry-dijo Remus, algo apesadumbrado. 

-¿Por qué la cara larga, Remus? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? Si es así puedo irme-dijo Harry, preocupado. 

-No lo sé... es que... después de la última vez que nos vimos... -empezó Remus, incómodo. 

-Yo no te guardo rencores, Remus. Y espero que tú no me los guardes a mí-dijo Harry, sin ningún tipo de amenazas en la voz. 

-No los guardo, Harry-se apresuró a decir Lupin-. Es solo que pensé que no querrías volver a hablar conmigo... 

-¿Estás bromeando?-exclamó Harry-. Eres como un padre para mí ahora, siempre he querido tener alguien con quien mi relación sea tan íntima. No me podría sentir más cómodo a tu lado-dijo Harry abrazándolo. 

-¿Un padre? ¿En serio?-preguntó Remus, atontado por la emoción. 

-Por supuesto-aseguró Harry. 

-Bueno... Gracias-dijo Remus, realmente contento-. Siempre pensé que me quedaría sin saber lo que era tener una familia propia. 

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Harry con un dejo de travesura en la voz. 

-Bueno, sí-dijo Remus, un tanto apenado-. No quería hacer que mis hijos tuvieran que nacer con licantropía, así que no me quería arriesgar. 

-Bueno, de todas maneras tendrás un hijo licántropo, Remus-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero es mejor que nada... además, te tengo una sorpresa-le dijo Harry, mientras se ponía de puntillas para susurrar en el oído de Remus algo que solo el hechizo de Draco captó, porque tenía más energía, que los otros, puesta en ello-. Ya eres padre, y dentro de siete meses serás abuelo. 

Cuando Harry dijo esas palabras el ave fénix del profesor Dumbledore entró volando por la habitación y se fue a parar en el hombro de Harry. Potter dejó de estar en puntillas y a Draco se le cayó el sobre que tenía en las manos. Remus Lupin puso una cara completamente neutral y por un momento se podría decir que casi se desmaya. Lo que sucedía allí parecía ser sacado de un sueño. 

-Bueno-dijo Harry-. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Nos vemos luego, Remus. Salúdame a Sirius, y dile que lo siento mucho. Que ya todo se arreglará. 

En cuanto dijo esas palabras Harry sacó nuevamente el frasco que lo había llevado hasta allí, lo activó como traslador nuevamente con un poco de su magia y desapareció de la habitación junto con el fénix, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. 

-Te tardaste mucho, Harry-dijo Mephisto cuando lo vio aparecer nuevamente en el mismo lugar del que había desaparecido. Harry lo vio y en un segundo ya se encontraba sobre el pecho de Mephisto, al mismo tiempo que lo ahorcaba con fuerza. 

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Me oíste? ¡Jamás!-le gritaba con fuerza, directamente en su cara. 

-Era la única forma de que fueras-le respondió Mephisto, sonriendo una sonrisa que habría sido ingenua si el hombre no se estuviera riendo y ese brillo maquiavélico no aclarara sus ojos. 

-Si querías que fuera por lo que creo que querías que fuera bien podrías haberme dejado aquí, no aceptaré-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie, sacando algo de dentro de su túnica, y se lo tiró en la cara a quien era su amigo-. Te dejó eso-dijo mientras salía de la enfermería, seguido de cerca por el fénix. 

-¡Espera! ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué es?!-le gritó Mephisto, aún cuando Harry ya había cerrado la puerta. 

-Volvió ¿ah?-rió Verónika desde dentro de su cubículo cerrado. 

-Sí, volvió-dijo Mephisto, pensativamente. 

La lectura del testamento había durado relativamente poco, no más de tres horas. Pero lo que había durado un poco más fueron los encuentros de pasillo que Ron, Draco y Hermione tuvieron. Se encontraron al parecer con todo el mundo, desde el padre de Ron a ex alumnos que querían saludarlos. Hablaron con Sirius, interrogaron a Remus (aunque no dijo absolutamente nada), incluso bromearon un poco con las nietas de Dumbledore: Sophia y Violeta. 

Había algunos magos que hablaban vigorosamente en contra del ministerio y otros que discutían en un rincón un presunto ataque que planeaban. A Ron, Hermione y a él les habían dado ganas de entrar en la conversación y plantear sus ideas. Darles su apoyo en las que ellos tuvieran y ofrecerse para pelear en cualquier disputa que éstos tuvieran contra Voldemort, pero los magos parecían tener todo planeado y no necesitaban a un grupo de mocosos que no haría más que estorbar con ideas revolucionarias que al final no llevarían a nada. 

Además, ellos no tenían derecho a hablar de guerra, porque cuando hablaban de derrotar a Voldemort todos los quedaban mirando. Incluso en el Concilio los miraban raro cuando ellos nombraban al Señor Oscuro y el hecho que lo único que querían era volarle el trasero de una patada. Hermione decía que era porque ellos habían sido amigos de Harry y como éste se había pasado de bando todo el mundo había asumido inmediatamente que ellos también habían traicionado a la comunidad Mágica. Lo cual parecía un chiste cuando lo escuchabas, pero que fácilmente podría haber sido verdad. Además estaba el asunto de que Draco era hijo de mortífagos (y eso era sabido por todos) y escucharlo hablando sobre cómo le gustaría retorcerle el pescuezo a Voldie... era algo a lo que los magos normales no estaban acostumbrados. 

Con todo eso, se fueron del castillo cerca de la una de la madrugada, iban cansados y lo único que querían era dormir. Sobretodo Hermione, que apenas se subió en el carruaje apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y se quedó dormida. Ron optó por escuchar un poco de música en un personal CD que había encantado para que funcionara con magia. 

-¿Sabes, Ron?-dijo Draco en un susurro. El pelirrojo le miró por un momento con ojos interrogante, instándole a continuar-. Te estás empezando a parecer a tu padre con esa manía que adoptaste de hechizar objetos muggles. 

-Es verdad-admitió Ron con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la de Hermione-. Buenas noches, Draco, que descanses. Me despiertas cuando lleguemos a la isla. 

Draco los miró con ternura y sonrió. Esos dos eran realmente como hermanos y, llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos que, incluso se mimetizaban. Siete años juntos los había acostumbrado a decir las mismas palabras, al mismo tiempo; exclamar las mismas cosas; Tener tonos de voz muy parecidos; responder en ocasiones diferentes las mismas palabras que respondió el otro. No todo el mundo podía decir que tenía a alguien tan parecido a él y a la vez tan diferente. 

Eran casi las únicas personas completamente humanas con las que había hablado en esos meses que llevaba en el Concilio. No es que no estuviera agradecido de lo que había aprendido... solo que a veces le habría gustado poder hablar con alguien que no tuviera que mirar dos metros por sobre su cabeza, o que mientras lo escuchaba tocara una flauta, o que simplemente lo escuchara con unas orejas un tanto puntiagudas. Él quería a un humano que escuchara lo que decía y pudiera reaccionar como cualquier otro humano reaccionaría. No estaba en contra de los seres de otras razas, pero a veces era agradable hablar con alguien que era completamente humano. 

Por fuera del carruaje solo se veía mar, mar, mar, mar y más mar. A lo lejos brillaban algunas luces de una cuidad muggle, pero no era suficiente. Era de noche y la luna iluminaba el agua con un brillo tenue. Faltaban nueve días para la luna llena y la luna creciente aún no alumbraba demasiado. 

Draco abrió un poco la ventana del carruaje, aprovechando el aire primaveral que tenía ese hemisferio del planeta. Sacó la cabeza fuera del carruaje y luego, expertamente sacó su cuerpo. Con los brazos se sujetó con fuerza y de un salto subió al techo del carruaje, siempre afirmándose de las orillas. 

La luna se veía aún mejor así, sintiendo el viento de la velocidad golpeando contra la cara y con la vista panorámica en azules oscuros que le daba el mar y el cielo. Y no sólo se veía la luna, también se veían las estrellas, brillando como jamás las había visto brillar en las clases de Astronomía en Hogwarts o en el Concilio, donde casi siempre el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. 

La luna, la noche en sí... todo le hacía pensar en Harry en estos últimos días. Y esa noche lo había vuelto a ver. Se veía mejor que nunca, se veía muy bien. No solo físicamente, sino espiritualmente también. Por fin había desaparecido esa sensación que Draco tenía, cuando veía a Harry, de que a este le faltaba algo. Que la vida no lo llenaba por completo, que siempre había una preocupación en su cabeza que no le dejaba dormir con tranquilidad. Pero podía ser también que Harry se estaba volviendo cada vez un mejor actor. Incluso sus ojos mentían, sin parar. 

Todo era una incongruencia, porque por una parte quería a Harry con todo su corazón y cada vez que lo veía lo amaba un poco más, pero por otra parte cada vez que Harry le dirigía una mirada lo único que Draco quería era olvidarse de que había existido en el mundo un ángel con el nombre de Harry. Porque cada vez que Harry lo miraba Draco sufría, porque en cada atisbo de los ojos verdes del chico en los propios, Harry lo rechazaba nuevamente. Harry lo rechazaba en sueños todas las noches, lo rechazaba cada vez que soñaba despierto, lo rechazaba en sus recuerdos, y lo rechazaba con un beso cada vez que lo veía. Y el sabor a sangre de los besos de Harry lo ponía débil, y lo enfermaba, y vivía durante semanas en su boca... hasta que Harry volvía a aparecer en la biblioteca del Concilio en busca de otro libro, un nuevo rechazo y otro beso para angustiarlo. 

Por eso Draco odiaba a Harry, pero cada vez que recordaba todo eso se daba cuenta que eran esos momentos en los que creía haber odiado al chico, los que más le hacían amarlo. Porque cada beso de sangre que Harry le daba era lo único que lo mantenía respirando durante semanas. Y porque cada recuerdo del atisbo de los ojos de Harry era lo único que lo hacía despertarse en las mañanas con la esperanza de que los volvería a conocer. Porque ver los ojos verdes de Harry era volver a conocerlo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si fuera un desconocido. Porque Harry le hacía olvidar todo el odio que sentía hacia él, solo con una mirada de sus ojos. 

Pero ahora los ojos de Harry no eran los mismos de antes. Antes eran esmeraldas que resplandecían al más mínimo contacto con la luz. Una palabra amorosa y sus ojos brillaban como si se encontraran encantados con el mundo. No, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ya no se trataba de las mismas piedras preciosas de antes. Lo que adornaba los ojos de Harry no eran más que dos pedazos de vidrio. Inertes y sin vida. Vidrio mal tallado, que al mirar desde un ángulo distinto cambiaba completamente la imagen que creías haber visto en ellos. Quizás desde hacía mucho tiempo que sus ojos se habían vuelto de vidrio. Quizás por eso el sentimiento que una vez Draco creyó ver en ellos cambió súbitamente al mirarlos desde otra perspectiva. 

Miró a su alrededor... Todo estaba tan callado. Los caballos mágicos que llevaba el carruaje estaban entrenados para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido, y el sonido de las olas estaba muy por debajo del carruaje. Por un momento deseó tener algún sonido que lo entretuviera y mantuviese su mente en blanco el tiempo suficiente como para que el dolor que le producía toda esa extraña paradoja que era su vida. 

Pensó seriamente en contarle a Ron y Hermione lo que había escuchado. Hasta donde él sabía era el único que había puesto un hechizo para escuchar lo que Harry decía... Y no estaba seguro de si quería llegar a comentarlo. Hablar sobre lo que había pasado lo obligaría a aceptarlo... y él se negaba a aceptar una broma del destino que fuese tan cruel. 

Tomó la varita en sus manos, y lentamente y con una facilidad que no había creído que poseía, se hizo un hechizo. Un hechizo desmemorizante. Había ciertas cosas que no quería volver a recordar, que no quería guardar en su conciencia nunca. Porque no quería tener que sufrir pensando que Harry iba a tener un hijo, que realmente se había ido para siempre. 

_I try to breathe (Trato de respirar)_

_Memories overtaking me (Recuerdos tomando control de mi)_

_I try to face them but (Trato de enfrentarlos pero...)_

_the thought is too (El pensarlo es demasiado)_

_Much to concieve (Para concebir)_

Esa tarde, como muchos otros días Harry fue a ver a Verónika, pero no sólo a ella. También necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Mephisto, había algo de suma importancia que debían tratar ese mismo día si les era posible. 

Desde que había llegado de la lectura del testamento que había querido tratar el tema con su, nuevamente, amigo, pero le había sido completa y absolutamente imposible, porque Tom había estado rondándolo esos últimos días como no lo había hecho desde su llegada. Quizás por fin Tom se estaba dando cuenta de que algo extraño había pasado con la esposa de Jeremy Fletcher, que Harry no le había estado confesando. 

Cada vez que Harry se aparecía por la enfermería Tom salía de algún lugar completamente insólito en busca de él. Normalmente era para ponerlo a prueba nuevamente en sus poderes, para tener un duelo o para preguntarle cosas sobre el caso Fletcher. Esta vez Harry había tomado precauciones y había puesto en Tom un hechizo rastreador en la mañana. Según el hechizo Tom estaba en los calabozos, así que tardaría un buen rato por allá antes de aparecerse por la enfermería buscándolo. 

Tenía suerte de que los calabozos fueran grandes y difíciles de recorrer, eso le daría tiempo suficiente como para buscar a Mephisto y llevar a cabo su plan con tranquilidad. 

Mephisto debía de estar en su despacho, porque su presencia mágica no se sentía en esa habitación. O quizás estuviera en su habitación o en la despensa, pero lo único seguro era que no estaba en la enfermería. No visitaría aún a Verónika, tenía cosas más importantes que hablar con Mephisto, y si las cosas salían bien la vería dentro de un rato. 

Cruzó la enfermería a zancadas rápidas y entró en el despacho de Mephisto, él tampoco estaba allí. Dio vuelta al escritorio de su amigo y abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo detrás de la oficina, una puerta más allá estaba la habitación de Mephisto, entró sin golpear aunque la puerta estaba cerrada. 

Mephisto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, con un brazo bajo su cabeza y con los pies en la cabecera de la cama. Tenía un libro sobre su pecho y los lentes que usaba para leer se le habían caído hasta la punta de la nariz. Harry sacó los lentes de su nariz, dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó en la cama. Sacudió a Mephisto ligeramente y esperó a que este despertase. Unos segundos después el joven se incorporó en la cama de un salto y bostezó largamente. Cuando estuvo un poco más despierto notó que no estaba solo en la habitación. 

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre golpear la puerta al entrar, Harry?-dijo a modo de saludo, cuando notó que era el chico. Lo miró de forma cansada, como si no le gustara la visita de este allí y agregó-¿Para qué viniste? 

-Tenemos que sacar a Verónika de la enfermería, hoy mismo-dijo Harry, completamente serio y decidido. 

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Mephisto extrañado y sorprendido-. La enfermería es el mejor lugar en el que podría estar dada su condición. Esta siendo controlada regularmente y no corre riesgos. La enfermería es el sitio más seguro. Como médico me opongo a que la muevas de allí 

-Y como mano derecha de Voldemort te digo que la moveremos. Hoy Verónika saldrá de la enfermería con o sin tu consentimiento-le informó Harry, fríamente, mientras se ponía de pie. 

-Dame una sola buena razón para que la movamos del lugar más seguro del castillo... y te ayudaré a sacarla de allí sin que Voldemort sospeche-dijo Mephisto, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Harry amenazadoramente. 

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Harry-. Y mis malos presentimientos siempre son reales-dijo Harry apoyándose en la puerta cerrada. 

-Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré-dijo Mephisto, poniéndose de pie también y caminando a la puerta mientras se guardaba los lentes en el bolsillo delantero de su túnica-¿Y cómo harás para que Voldemort no se dé cuenta? 

-Puse un hechizo rastreador en él. Está llegando a la puerta de los calabozos, supongo que va a subir en un momento u otro-dijo Harry. 

-¿Le pusiste un hechizo? ¿No que no le gustaba que lo hechizaras?-preguntó Mephisto, extrañado. 

-No le gusta, pero eso no significa que no lo voy a hechizar si me conviene ¿O no?-preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja. 

-Harry, tu relación con Voldie no es nada sana-le dijo Mephisto, después de lanzar un suspiro cansado. 

-Lo sé-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero sin él me muero-se compuso un poco, cuadró sus hombros y le dijo a Mephisto en tono grave-. Es la hora, lo que sea que viene está por llegar y quiero llevar a Verónika al tercer piso-dijo apurado. 

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación rápidamente y entraron a la enfermería a través del despacho de Mephisto. No iban corriendo para no causar sospechas, pero iban caminando rápidamente. Cuando llegaron al cubículo de Verónika no perdieron tiempo, Mephisto la despertó suavemente y Harry la tomó en brazos con agilidad. Cuando la mujer estuvo despierta los miró y notó sus caras de preocupación. 

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó inmediatamente igual de preocupada que ellos. 

-Harry tiene un mal presentimiento, así que te vamos a cambiar de habitación a una más segura en el tercer piso-dijo Mephisto, sonriéndole y quitándole un poco de pelo que le cubría los ojos-. Tú sólo afírmate de Harry, y no te preocupes de nada. 

La mujer pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y se aferró con fuerza, miró a los ojos verdes de Harry preguntándole si todo estaría bien... pero encontró en ellos más respuestas de las que había pedido. 

Harry tenía miedo de algo, Verónika no podía saber de qué se trataba exactamente, pero tenía mucho miedo y ella lo único que quería era que Harry estuviera bien, que estuviera tranquilo. Porque aunque Verónika lo había visto muchas veces calmado o feliz jamás lo había visto tranquilo y relajado. 

Como sea no tuvo suficiente tiempo como para seguir pensándolo porque Mephisto la sorprendió corriendo hacia su despacho, después de un rato en el que Harry también se dirigía a la oficina, el joven salió y dijo: 

-No hay nadie, nos vamos por la sala al lado del baño y por allí atravesamos las escaleras. Los hombres están en el salón de al fondo, así que debemos apurarnos por si acaso. 

Mephisto, Harry y Verónika en los brazos de este atravesaron la oficina, salieron a un pasillo y entraron por una puerta frente a la habitación de Mephisto. Cuando entraron Harry dejó a Verónika en el suelo y salió a ver a través de otra puerta que había en la habitación. 

La habitación era bastante extraña. Estaba toda decorada en negro y verde. Le recordó un poco a la celda en la que pasó sus primeras semanas en el castillo. La habitación y el recuerdo que traía le daban escalofríos. Apartó la mirada de la ventana por la que, a través de las cortinas abiertas no se veía más que la noche, y se encontró con la puerta por la que Harry había salido. Como la mayoría de las puertas del castillo era alta y gruesa, por lo menos debía medir un metro y medio de ancho y eso era el doble de lo que mediría una puerta común. 

-¿Todas las habitaciones en este castillo tienen dos puertas?-preguntó Verónika algo sorprendida. 

-Son muy pocos los salones con una. Más que nada las habitaciones. El castillo es muy grande, y si no hubiese muchas puertas en una habitación no se podría atravesar entero-le dijo Mephisto, mientras miraba por la puerta en que habían entrado-. Y de hecho, aún así, hay un sector del castillo que no se comunica con el resto. Está completamente cerrado. La escalera por donde subiremos es la única que pueden ocupar los mortífagos comunes para subir al segundo piso, porque las otras dos escaleras les están prohibidas. 

-¿Y dónde están?-preguntó Verónika, curiosa. 

-Hay una en la biblioteca, pero sólo los pocos que pueden entrar a la biblioteca pueden ocuparla, además de que está en el otro lado del castillo. Y hay otra en la parte trasera del castillo, muy cerca de la biblioteca, pero esa solo la pueden ocupar los hechiceros que protegen el castillo, y nadie más puede entrar en ella. Realmente la parte incomunicada del castillo es esta. Estás en el sector VIP de la casa de Voldie-dijo Mephisto, apoyándose en la puerta y tamborileando los dedos con rapidez en su propio brazo. 

Harry volvió en ese instante, y pareció que había estado corriendo porque llegó muy rápido. 

-Revisé el pasillo y el salón trasero, no hay nadie-dijo, tomando a Verónika en brazos nuevamente-. Los mortífagos deben estar en la sala de reuniones o en sus cuartos. Debemos apurarnos. 

Verónika no comprendía muy bien porqué Harry tenía que cargarla, ella estaba lo suficientemente sana como para caminar y no estaba lisiada. Es verdad que Harry caminaba más rápido y que aún cargándola tenía una velocidad increíble que hacía que Mephisto, que era más alto y de piernas más largas que él, tuviera que correr un poco para alcanzarlo. Pero eso no era razón para que tuviera que cargarla. No estaban en peligro. 

¿O sí? 

Abrieron la puerta y Verónika pudo apreciar la escalera. Toda hecha de mármol negro estaba empotrada en medio de dos murallas, una de las cuales tenía una puerta tallada muy alta. Las murallas protegían la escalera y aunque esta no era precisamente pequeña con sus tres metros de ancho y siete de altura, se veía un poco menos impresionante entre las dos grandes paredes. 

Harry corrió hacia la escalera al mismo tiempo que Mephisto y empezaron a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Verónika realmente no sabía cómo es que Harry lo lograba, teniendo que, además, llevarla a ella en brazos. 

De pronto el sonido fuerte de un cuerno azotó todas las murallas del castillo e hizo que todo se sacudiera por unos minutos. Un segundo cuerno igual de fuerte volvió a sonar poco después de ese y nuevamente todo el castillo empezó a moverse. Harry aferró a Verónika con más fuerza aún y miró a Mephisto, completamente blanco de preocupación y miedo. 

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-preguntó Verónika, tomándose del cuello de Harry aún con más fuerza de la que ya usaba. 

-Son los cuernos de las torres de guardia-murmuró Mephisto-. Las dos torres tocaron los cuernos, es un ataque masivo y ya entraron en el castillo. 

-¡Están dentro!-exclamó Harry, con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¡Nos están atacando y vienen por Verónika! ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí, rápido! ¡Mephisto, corre y cerciórate de que no vengan los mortífagos!-le ordenó Harry con un rugido que no dejaba lugar a dudas, luego agregó en un susuro a Verónika-. Si los mortífagos estaban en sus habitaciones bajarán por esta escalera, y si lo hacen estamos perdidos. 

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, hola nuevamente. Para serles franca no sé si me he demorado mucho con este capítulo o no. No tengo ningún tipo de conciencia de en qué momento subí el capítulo anterior. Sólo espero que no haya sido hace mucho. Si fue así, lo lamento, en serio. Como sea, trataré de no estropearles el final con demasiadas palabras por mi parte, así que sólo les diré que la canción de hoy es Fade, de Staind. 


	6. El Ataque al Castillo

MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Sexta: El ataque al castillo. **

El castillo de Voldemort resultó ser mucho más imponente cuando lo tenías enfrente, que cuando lo veías sobre los planos que Severus había llevado. Era de por lo menos unos cien metros de largo por sesenta de ancho, y de altura... mejor ni contarlos. El lugar era gigantesco, tétrico y cargado de magia. Antes de llegar al castillo en sí habían tenido que atravesar una buena distancia a pie. El castillo estaba ubicado en un pequeño valle entre montañas (no sabían realmente qué montañas, pero probablemente eran los Montes Grampianos), y el único camino para llegar al castillo era un pequeño trecho un tanto aplanado, de no más de tres metros de ancho, por el que tuvieron que caminar durante horas antes de llegar a la fortaleza. Habían planeado llegar al castillo a las ocho de la noche, y habían terminado llegando a las once. 

No era un ejercito extremadamente grande, pero era más de lo que ellos habían previsto. Habían cerca de cien hombres-lobo que Alex les había conseguido, más los seiscientos aurors de Arthur Weasley, doscientos magos de la Orden Roja, y cuatrocientos arqueros de los nibelungen, que aunque no tenían poderes mágicos eran los mejores arqueros de toda la comunidad mágica. Todo el grupo hacía al menos unos mil trescientos soldados en un ejercito que tenía como misión encontrar a una sola persona y liberar a los cerca de cuatrocientos prisioneros que había en las celdas en las mazmorras del castillo. 

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro en el momento en que pudieron ver las luces del castillo y las cercanas antorchas de las torres de guardia. De inmediato les empezaron a llover hechizos, disparados de las torres. El grupo del que estaba a cargo Sirius empezó a correr hacia las puertas, esquivando todos los hechizos que caían cerca de ellos. Los nibelungen cubrían sus espaldas lanzando flechas certeras a todo lo que pareciera un mortífago, pero estaban cayendo uno a uno bajo los hechizos de aquellos a quienes trataban de disparar. Aquellos más ágiles a veces podían esquivar uno o dos rayos, pero les era muy poco posible. Sirius no quería que ellos estuvieran allí, porque quien los comandaba era parte del Concilio de Dragones, y si llegaba a morir lo culparían a él... pero ellos habían insistido en presentarse. 

No se acercaron a la puerta hasta que sonó el primer cuerno, que Severus les había advertido que sonaría en cuanto los guardias de las torres se vieran en problemas. Cuando sonó el cuerno inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron y un gran grupo de mortífagos salió por ellas, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones. Cuando todos ellos pasaron por la puerta el grupo de Sirius se apresuró a entrar al castillo. Se encontraron solos en medio del gran pasillo que describía el plano cuando sonó un segundo cuerno, avisando que habían entrado enemigos en el castillo. Corrieron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las puertas que daban a los salones laterales y al gran salón, entraron por la puerta de la izquierda y descubrieron que no estaban solos. 

Siguiendo el plan que habían trazado, el día de la lectura del testamento de Dumbledore, todo el grupo de rescate se iba a encontrar en ese salón en cuanto sonara el segundo cuerno. Severus ahora los estaba esperando allí, dispuesto a guiarlos a la enfermería o a los calabozos si fuera necesario, y a entregarles los planos del segundo y tercer piso para que los demás pudieran continuar con su búsqueda sin tropiezos. Cada grupo tendría planos de los dos pisos, para que en caso de necesidad no se perdieran. 

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Severus. La mayoría asintió-. ¿Dónde está Alberich? 

-Se quedó comandando a los arqueros, dijo que de todas formas no iba a ser de gran ayuda dentro de los calabozos-respondió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero Minerva te acompañará, y nosotros nos llevaremos a uno de los hombres-lobo que Alex trajo. 

-Ok, está bien-dijo Severus, lacónicamente-. Síganme y traten de no tropezar con nada. 

Todos siguieron a Severus hasta la otra puerta de la habitación, la atravesaron después de que Snape se cercioró de que no hubieran mortífagos tras ella. Entraron a otra habitación mucho más pequeña que la anterior, esta tenía dos puertas más, una frente a ellos y una a su derecha, entraron por la última. Al pasar por la puerta cambiaron de los colores oscuros del castillo a los colores blancos de la enfermería, las antorchas estaban apagadas y el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Había, cerca de la las puertas al final de la enfermería, dos camillas encerradas entre biombos de género. Se fueron corriendo hacia ellas inmediatamente, y las abrieron con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien detrás de las cortinas. Pero no había absolutamente nadie. 

-Se la llevaron hace muy poco, esta camilla aún está caliente-dijo Severus. Los miró a todos y les pasó los mapas a Sirius y a Alex-. Ustedes registren la habitación que está exactamente al lado del despacho que hay allí-dijo señalando una de las puertas-. Nosotros buscaremos en los calabozos, si alguno la encuentra conjuren el sonido de una campana, eso se escuchará por todo el castillo y servirá de aviso. Vamos. 

Severus empezó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado rápidamente, Arabella y Minerva lo siguieron corriendo en cuanto le vieron irse. 

-Ustedes busquen en la pieza del medi-mago, nosotros nos iremos directo al tercer piso. Es inútil que todos busquemos en una misma habitación-dijo Sirius con resolución. Salió por el despacho del medi-mago junto con Remus y otro licántropo de nombre Marcos. 

Corrieron por el pasillo y las habitaciones que daban a la escalera, y subieron esta de dos en dos. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalera tanto Remus como el otro licántropo se detuvieron en seco y dijeron al mismo tiempo: 

-Alguien viene. 

Miraron alrededor y vieron una puerta detrás de ellos que podría salvarlos de problemas. Corrieron hasta esta y entraron sin preocuparse de lo que podía haber atrás. Cuando se encontraron seguros tras la puerta se dieron cuenta que realmente no había nadie y que podían estar un momento allí para ver el mapa y cerciorarse de tomar el camino correcto. Sirius abrió el mapa del segundo piso sobre el suelo y con un dedo trazó el camino que habían recorrido. 

-Estamos en esta habitación de aquí-les dijo, mostrándoles la habitación detrás de las escaleras-. Esta puerta nos lleva a una habitación que nos lleva a un pasillo, en ese pasillo hay algo que obstaculiza la pasada había la habitación que da a las escaleras. De todas formas debemos llegar allí, es la única forma de subir. 

Cerró el mapa y lo guardó en su túnica, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta, la abrió echó un vistazo y les hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que le siguieran. Esto estaba empezando poco a poco a parecerse a un laberinto. 

Después de haber estado casi media hora luchando con el hechizo que impedía a personas ajenas al grupo selecto de Voldemort entrar a la habitación a las escaleras al tercer piso, Harry por fin pudo tomar un respiro. Había tenido que engañar al espejo que guardaba la pasada, haciéndole creer que él era Voldemort y que quería que por un momento todas las personas pudieran pasar. Era un espejo muy melodramático y se negaba a creer que Harry era Voldemort, aún cuando todo parecía indicar lo contrario. Eso era lo malo de los hechizos de Tom, eran muy difíciles de engañar, podías romperlo, pero engañarlo jamás. Y en esos momentos Harry no necesitaba romper el hechizo, sólo engañarlo por un tiempo, hasta que hubiesen bajado del tercer piso. No iba a costar tanto. 

Volvió a tomar a Verónika en brazos y junto con Mephisto atravesaron el espejo. Entraron a una no tan pequeña habitación, en la que un muro hacia pensar en un pasillo. Caminaron ahora un poco más tranquilos hacia las escaleras, ya no tenían ese temor a encontrarse con un mortífago... después de todo ningún mortífago estaba autorizado a subir hasta allá y la idea de quebrar una ley de Voldemort era estúpida, porque la pena era la muerte. Ya no tenían nada más de qué preocuparse. 

-No lo sé, Harry, hay algo que me molesta... -dijo Mephisto-. Tengo la impresión de que olvidamos algo... 

-Alguien viene-dijo Harry, apresurándose de pronto. Corrió a la escalera a paso rápido y Mephisto lo siguió un segundo después. 

Abrieron la puerta que daba a las escaleras y empezaron a subir. Ya no de dos en dos, porque estaban cansados y si había alguien cerca no querían llamar la atención con el ruido de sus pisadas. 

-¡Deténganse!-gritó una voz que Harry reconoció fácilmente. Pensó en no hacer caso y seguir subiendo las escaleras, pero hizo como le pedían y, además, dejó a Verónika en el suelo, aunque manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo, con una mano en sus caderas. Mephisto le miró extrañado, y sacó su varita para apuntar al hombre que los habían mandado a detenerse. 

-No, guarda tu varita, Mephisto-dijo Harry en un susurro. 

-Entréganos a Verónika, Harry-dijo Sirius, con un tono de autoridad que Harry jamás le había escuchado antes-. Tú sabes qué es lo que debes hacer. 

-No-dijo Harry, con decisión. Dejó por un momento que su energía se concentrara en sus manos, en caso de que tuvieran que pelear pelearían. De pronto, por la misma puerta en que estaba Sirius entró otro hombre y entró Remus-. Creí que te dijimos que te quedaras fuera de las batallas, Remus-le dijo Harry con seriedad al licántropo. 

-Tuve que venir, Harry-dijo Remus, tratando de mostrarse calmado-. Deja que nos llevemos a Verónika. Por favor, Harry. 

-No lo harán-dijo Harry, y alzó su mano hasta que los apuntó directamente con ella-. Ahora salgan de aquí, vuelvan a la batalla. Verónika se queda conmigo. 

-Déjala ir-dijo el otro hombre, que Harry no reconocía-. ¿Qué ganas con mantenerla prisionera? 

-Yo no estoy prisionera aquí-dijo Verónika, para sorpresa de todos los presentes- ¿Era esto lo que temías que sucediera, Harry?-le preguntó Verónika en el oído, en un susurro que estaba segura que Harry escucharía. Harry sólo asintió. 

-¿Pero qué dices? Tu esposo está vuelto loco de preocupación-exclamó de nuevo el desconocido. 

-Tendrán que decirle que no se preocupe por mí, yo estoy bien-dijo Verónika, con seguridad-. Cuando termine todo esto es posible que nos volvamos a ver, pero por ahora es imposible-dijo con una sonrisa triste. 

-... Verónika... -susurró Harry-. Si deseas irte, hazlo. Yo no te mantendré aquí obligada-le dijo de forma que sólo ella escuchara. 

-No, yo me quedaré, Harry-dijo Verónika, mirándolo a los ojos, completamente decidida. 

-No importa si la mujer no quiere venir-dijo Sirius- ¡Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros!-pero cuando iba a avanzar, Remus, que había estado pensativo hasta el momento, lo detuvo-¿Qué haces, Moony? ¡Suéltame! 

-¿Ella es la mujer?-preguntó Remus, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos. Harry lo miró de vuelta y después de pensarlo un poco, respondió. 

-Sí. 

-Está bien-dijo Remus con una media sonrisa-. Sirius, Marcos, nos vamos de aquí. 

Remus trató de llevárselos, pero los dos hombres no comprendían lo que ocurría y no estaban dispuestos a irse sin la mujer en brazos de Harry. Miraron al chico, que aún tenía su brazo alzado hacia ellos. Y trataron de moverse, fue entonces que notaron que realmente no podían acercarse más a Harry de lo que ya estaban. No podían avanzar, porque había algo que se los impedía. 

-Se van a ir de aquí-dijo Harry-. Por las buenas, o por las malas. 

-¡Suéltala, Harry, maldición!-gritó Sirius, exasperado-. No quiero tener que pelear contigo. 

-Ustedes no son suficientes oponentes para mí. Yo tampoco quiero pelear con ustedes. Por eso les estoy ordenando que salgan de esta habitación, antes de que los desaparezca de aquí-dijo Harry, concentrando cada vez más magia en la palma de su mano. 

-¡Sirius, vámonos! ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer!-exclamó Remus, tironeando de la túnica de su amigo-. La dejaremos aquí, ella no contará nada. 

-¡No puedes estar seguro de eso, Remus!-reclamaba Sirius-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tenemos que llevárnosla! 

-Me cansaron-dijo Harry, con una furia que causó miedo incluso en Mephisto-. Si no se van ahora mismo los mataré con mis propias manos. No se acercarán a Verónika si puedo impedirlo. Ahora váyanse. 

-Sirius, vámonos-volvió a decir Remus, esta vez un poco más alterado que antes. 

-Contaré hasta tres-dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa de furia. En su mano se empezaba a formar un pequeño rayo del mismo verde del Avada Kedavra. 

-¡Yo no me iré sin la mujer!-gritó Sirius-. No sé hasta qué punto cambiaste, Harry... pero si realmente eres capaz de matarme con tus propias manos... hazlo, prefiero estar muerto que vivir sabiendo que te convertiste en el peor de los mortífagos. 

Lo siguiente que pasó Harry no lo comprendió. Por un momento pensó que Verónika se había arrancado de entre sus brazos, pero al ver lo que pasó ante sus ojos comprendió que no había sido eso. Verónika, que había estado un peldaño sobre él en la escalera se había soltado de sus brazos, había bajado los escalones de un salto y le había pegado un puñetazo a Sirius justo en el ojo izquierdo y en ese mismo instante lo estaba ahorcando con fuerza. Harry corrió hasta donde estaban y separó a la mujer de Sirius, tratando más que nada de impedir que los hombres se la llevaran. 

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Harry! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo!-gritaba Verónika, completamente colérica-. ¡Harry es una buena persona y tú no tienes idea de quién es realmente! ¡Se van a ir ahora, no quiero verlos! ¡No me iré de este castillo a menos que Harry decida que es eso lo que debo hacer! ¡Y si vuelven a venir a buscarme: responderé lo mismo, una y otra vez! ¡Yo me quedo en este castillo con Harry, y de él sólo me sacarán muerta!-Harry miró a Verónika sorprendido. Realmente no se esperó esa reacción de la mujer, quizás si de Mephisto, pero no de ella. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo, pero la ocultó tan pronto como la sintió en su cara. Volvió a mirar a Sirius, ahora directamente a los ojos y a la misma altura. 

-Vete, Sirius. Ya la oíste-dijo con la voz más fría que encontró-. No te la llevarás. 

-¡No me iré si es que no la llevo conmigo!-gritó Sirius, cubriéndose el ojo en el que Verónika lo había golpeado. 

Harry levantó su mano nuevamente, y tan pronto como lo hubo hecho el mismo rayo verde que había estado amenazando con salir hacía unos momentos apareció con nuevas fuerzas. Harry expulsó la energía y el rayo alcanzó a los tres hombres que habían venido a llevarse a Verónika. Hubo un resplandor verde que los cegó por un momento, pero cuando Harry, Mephisto y Verónika abrieron los ojos... ninguno de los tres hombres estaba allí. 

-Harry-susurró Verónika, preocupada. 

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry, mientras exhalaba un suspiro que no sabía que tenía guardado-. Tú sabes que soy un buen actor... Yo no podría matar a mi padre y mi padrino-después de un segundo suspiro, agregó: - Subamos, no debemos perder tiempo. Abajo se está librando una batalla y si no me presento allí Tom no estará muy contento. 

_It's there, pretends to be a guide for you (está ahí, pretende ser un guía para tí)_

_Like a candle in the dark (Como una vela en la oscuridad)_

_Lies like a really cold breeze in the air (Miente como una brisa verdaderamente fría en el aire)_

_Step by step you'll lose your faith (Paso a paso perderás la fe)_

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo Ron, con aire pensativo-. Estoy contento, se acaba el año, hemos terminado la escuela y saldremos al nuevo mundo y todo eso... pero por lo que más estoy contento es porque logré sobrevivir estos dos meses y medio y aprobé todas las materias-dijo con una gran sonrisa. 

-Yo no sé como es que no te da vergüenza el haber pasado sólo con esas notas, Ron-dijo Hermione, entre extrañada y molesta. 

-Son mis notas, Hermione-refutó Ron-. Yo no soy un estudiante modelo, ni un mago muy poderoso. Yo sólo soy Ron, el sexto hijo de una familia en ligera decadencia. Da lo mismo qué notas tenga, siempre y cuando salga de la escuela a la edad que corresponda. 

-¿Y qué harás de tu vida? ¿Serás copiloto del conductor del autobús noctámbulo?-preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente. 

-Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Voy a seguir estudiando aquí, me haré lancero y criador de Dragones, después me iré a trabajar con Charlie, me casaré con alguien tendré siete hijos pelirrojos y mi esposa será de pelo rubio platinado. Ganaré un buen dinero por mi trabajo como lancero y seré feliz. Me compraré un departamento por algún lugar cerca del trabajo y todas las mañanas me despediré con un beso de mi esposa, para llegar en la noche a tirarme en la cama y hacer el amor hasta que ya no dé más. A la mañana siguiente se repetirá la historia, y cuando me muera podrán poner como epitafio "Y vivió feliz, hasta el final de sus días" 

-Se ve que has pensado hasta en los detalles más morbosos de tu vida-dijo Hermione-. Detalles que ciertamente no necesitaba escuchar-agregó tapándose los oídos. 

-Hermione, para ser tan sabia y tener tan poco asco acerca de cosas tan asquerosas como las arañas, eres bastante pacata con lo referente al sexo-dijo Ron-. Tienes diecisiete años, Hermione. Es algo con lo que vas a vivir toda tu vida, no puedes andar censurándolo o dejándolo de lado. 

-No tengo problemas con mi sexualidad-reclamó Hermione-. Es sólo que no necesito saber qué es lo que pretendes hacer con tu esposa todas las noches. Es demasiada información. 

-Y yo pensando que tu jamás podrías tener demasiada información-dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza en señal de desconcierto. 

-¡Hey! –llegó Draco, gritando. Se sentó junto a ellos en el pasto y los miró con unos ojos grises abiertos de par en par de emoción-. ¡A que no adivinan! 

-¡El profesor Wulff se sacará los guantes!-gritó Ron, emocionado. 

-¿Cuándo dejarán eso?-dijo Hermione, cansada. 

-Nop, no es eso-dijo Draco, aunque luego agregó a Hermione-. Dejaremos eso en cuanto veamos lo que hay bajo los guantes, Hermione. 

-¿Y qué es, entonces?-preguntó Ron, ahora tan entusiasmado como Draco. 

-¡En cuatro días habrá un baile para celebrar que se termina el año y que nos graduamos los del primer grupo!-gritó Draco, fascinado con la idea-Será un baile de máscaras y hay que conseguir parejas, pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que... ¡Habrá un baile! 

-Ok, entendimos la idea, Draco-dijo Ron, no tan animado como antes. 

-Pensé que les gustaría la noticia-dijo Draco, algo extrañado de verlos así de desganados. 

-Bueno... –dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, algo apenados por la situación-. Es que... yo no tengo pareja. 

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Draco-. Yo tampoco la tengo, y no veo porqué deberíamos estar tristes. Después de todo, si tuvieran pareja... ¿Qué criatura sería su pareja? Quizás un fauno, o con suerte una veela, o quizás el destino está en su contra y se tendrían que conformar con la gorgona del tercer grupo-dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros-. Véanlo por el lado amable, podemos ir los tres juntos, pasarlo bien y no tener que andar preocupados de no tener pareja. De todas formas, hasta donde estoy enterado somos los únicos humanos que están estudiando en el Concilio. 

-La cíclope del grupo de Dragones no está nada de mal-dijo Ron, pensándoselo un poco. 

-¡Ron!-exclamó Hermione, sorprendida-. ¡Ella tiene un sólo ojo y tres brazos! 

-Bueno, se tapa el ojo faltante con un parche bastante bueno... además de que estoy seguro que con ese tercer brazo podría hacer muchas cosas interesantes... -sugirió Ron con una sonrisa lasciva. 

-¡Demasiada información! ¡Demasiada información!-exclamó Hermione, tapándose los oídos. Draco alzó una ceja y miró a Ron, extrañado. 

-¿Y tendrán invitados aparte?-preguntó Ron, con la idea repentinamente en su cabeza. 

-Invitarán algunas personas del Ministerio y del Concilio, ya sabes... personas importantes a quienes refregarles en la cara que lograron sacar otra generación de aprendices de dragones vivos. Eso supongo-dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente. 

-Vaya... -dijo Hermione, pestañeando un par de veces y poniendo actitud pensativa-. Sí, supongo que no me vendría mal ir al baile durante un rato y ver qué sucede. 

-¿Y tú Ron?-preguntó Draco, expectante. 

-Está bien, iré-dijo Ron con resignación-. Pero quiero que tengan claro que no me gusta mucho la idea de ir al baile sin pareja. 

-¡Genial, irán los dos! Iré a anotar sus nombres en la lista-dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y corriendo en dirección al Concilio. 

-¿No te parece que Draco está demasiado contento en estos últimos días?-preguntó Ron, mientras veía a Draco irse corriendo. 

-Es verdad-dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa despreocupada-. Da la impresión de que lo único que Draco quería en estos últimos días era irse de aquí, y su deseo se está haciendo realidad. No veo porqué no habría de estar contento. 

-Draco es extraño-dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Después de pensarlo un rato, le preguntó a Hermione, cuando se encontraba bebiendo despreocupadamente un sorbo del agua que congelaba cada vez que salía a los terrenos del Concilio-¿Y cuándo nos vas a contar acerca de ese novio tuyo que tienes escondido por ahí? 

Obviamente la pregunta Hermione jamás la había visto venir, porque escupió el agua, se atoró y se puso completamente roja en cuestión de segundos. Ron jamás había visto a su amiga tan roja en toda su vida. Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos soperos y preguntó: 

-¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas tan raras?-Ron la observó y volvió a tener la impresión de que Hermione les estaba mintiendo. 

-Está bien, guárdate su nombre. No necesito saberlo-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y tirándose de espalda en el pasto. 

-Te lo diré algún día, Ron-dijo Hermione-. Quizás cuando salgamos de vacaciones. Quizás. 

Estuvieron un rato sentados sobre el pasto, sin hablar ni mirar a ningún lado en especial, sólo quedándose allí con la mente en blanco. No necesitaban nada más realmente. Tenían prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba y no había necesidad de decir nada. 

Draco llegó un rato después, ya no corriendo como antes, sino que caminando lento y hablando seriamente con el profesor de Criaturas mágicas. Ron y Hermione los miraron intrigados de qué podía ser tan grave como para que Draco dejara de estar contento por el baile. 

-Sirius está atacando el castillo de Voldemort-les dijo Draco cuando llegó. Tanto él como el profesor se sentaron junto a Hermione, mientras los otros dos chicos les miraban asombrados. 

-Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?-preguntó Hermione, más preocupada que ninguno de los presentes. Después de todo, ella y Harry habían sido los que habían tenido la relación más estrecha con el fugitivo. Ron no sabía ni la mitad de lo que sabía Hermione acerca de Sirius, y obviamente no lo podía querer tanto como ella lo quería. 

-No, el profesor me contó-dijo Draco, señalando al profesor sentado a su lado. 

-Están atacando desde ayer por la noche-dijo Dante, el profesor-. No sé como es que han resistido doce horas seguidas de batalla, pero aún siguen peleando. 

-Pero... -murmuró Hermione, como si su cerebro estuviera procesando la información-. No puede haber sido un ataque pequeño si han durado tanto, ¿no? ¿Cuántas personas eran? 

-Por lo que nos dijo Mundungus, que también está metido allí en la batalla-le informó Dante-. Son cerca de mil trescientos hombres. Eso contando a cuatrocientos nibelungen que llevaron de arqueros. 

-¡Con un demonio! ¿Tantos?-exclamó Ron, sorprendido. 

-¿Y por qué atacaron?-preguntó Hermione, algo acelerada. Esto no estaba siendo para nada correcto-. Que yo sepa jamás se unió un grupo de magos para vencer a Voldemort... y aunque hayan sido mil trescientos... eso no es suficiente para derrotarlo ¿O sí? 

-No, no es suficiente-dijo el profesor, gesticulando con sus manos enguantadas-. Pero hasta donde tengo entendido no fueron a derrotar a Voldemort, sólo atacaron para reducir sus filas, rescatar a la esposa de Jeremy Fletcher y rescatar a todos los prisioneros que pudieran de los calabozos. 

-Entonces lo que se busca no es la victoria-dijo Ron, sobrecogido y orgulloso de que a los magos se les había ocurrido al fin un buen plan-. Es una batalla de rescate... ¡Es genial! ¡Es lo más inteligente que han hecho en mucho tiempo! 

-Es verdad-dijo Draco, reflexivamente-. Pero es más que probable que salgan con muchos magos menos después de la batalla y que los mortífagos queden casi en el mismo número que empezaron... No es tan genial como parece. 

-No, estás equivocado, Draco-dijo Ron, gesticulando con las manos al mismo tiempo que hablaba. Se estaba empezando a emocionar con todo esto-. Aunque salgan muchos menos magos de los que había en un principio, hay un detalle que no has tomado en cuenta. Mil trescientos hombres a duras penas hacen el tamaño del ejército que podría llegar a tener la comunidad mágica si actuara con todo su poder. La batalla en sí fue una batalla de rescate, pero para rescatar a quinientas personas, por poner un número, no necesitas a más de mil. Eso quiere decir que hubo un grupo que atacó al castillo, un grupo grande. Y hubo un grupo, mucho más pequeño que fue hasta los calabozos y rescató a quien tuviera que ser rescatado-Ron explicaba todo esto, señalando el pasto lo que creía que había pasado-. Mientras el grupo pequeño rescataba, el resto atacaba al castillo, y avanzaba hacia él con la idea de matar todos los mortífagos que pudieran. Es decir, mientras había un grupo llevando a cabo el objetivo principal de todo eso, había un grupo mayor haciendo que Voldemort creyera que estaban atacando al castillo con la idea de derrotarlo. ¿Entiendes? 

-Sí, entiendo todo eso-dijo Draco, algo confundido y exasperado con la emoción que ponía Ron-. Pero no veo en qué nos favorece. Aún así, durante las horas de batalla que ellos van a tener se van a perder a muchos magos y Voldemort después va a buscar más gente... 

-¡Ese es el punto!-exclamó Ron-. Voldemort es una persona que tiene que convencer a la gente de que los apoye, no tiene ningún tipo de refuerzos. La comunidad Mágica es prácticamente un criadero de soldados. Anualmente salen más de doscientos aurors de cada escuela de aurors, el Concilio esta vez va a apoyar a la comunidad y va a prestar soldados, lanceros, dragones y todo eso, más los magos de las Ordenes de países extranjeros... Tenemos un subministro de refuerzos increíble. Nuestro ejército, si se llega a organizar bien, podría llegar incluso a más de cinco mil hombres, y algunos cientos de criaturas. Voldemort no puede contar con más de la mitad, es imposible. 

-Te estás olvidando de algo-dijo el profesor, quien había escuchado a Ron hablar durante todo ese rato, poniendo verdadera atención a cada una de sus palabras. El chico sabía de lo que estaba hablando-, un Avada Kedavra mata a una persona en medio segundo, y los magos normales no van a usar ningún hechizo de ningún tipo de magia, que pueda matar a alguien. Lo máximo que harán será dejarlos inconscientes por un rato. 

-Ese es el talón de Aquiles de los magos, lamentablemente. Si llega, alguna vez, a organizarse un ejército tiene que ser un ejército dispuesto a matar si es necesario-dijo Ron, concluyente. Ese era un tema serio, y cuando hablaba estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensaba-. A los aurors se les dio permiso de matar cuando Voldemort tomó el poder por primera vez, hace 28 años. No estoy hablando de que los aurors deban matar inmediatamente ahora. Sólo que dejen a los mortífagos inconscientes el tiempo suficiente para poder encarcelarlos. 

-En hechizo desmayante demora cerca de tres segundos en actuar, en ese tiempo pueden morir tres aurors o más-refutó el profesor, actuando como abogado del diablo para lograr sacar un buen plan de todo lo que hablaba el chico. El pelirrojo tenía un buen cerebro, quizás debería llevarlo a uno de los Concilios y presentárselo a Maegluin. Le estaba haciendo falta un buen estratega después de todo. 

-Es un riesgo que se va a correr siempre-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero tenemos a nuestra ventaja el hecho de que no todos los mortífagos saben hacer el Avada Kedavra. De hecho yo no apostaría a que la mitad lo sepa hacer-luego, volvió a inclinarse para marcar en el pasto las acciones que ocurrían en su cabeza-. Además, si Voldemort pierde un tercio de sus mortífagos en esta batalla, basta con eso, tendrá que entrenar otra vez a un grupo. Eso nos da un periodo de libertad en que Voldemort estará más vulnerable mientras les entrene, y un periodo de semivulnerabilidad mientras estos nuevos mortífagos se acostumbren a lo que es una verdadera pelea. 

-Pero habiendo mandado a pelear a un grupo... no se le da a conocer a Voldemort cuál es el poder que tiene la comunidad Mágica?-preguntó Draco, algo tímido. Ron y Dante parecían saber mucho sobre guerra, y su pregunta le parecía estúpida, pero tenía que salir de la duda. 

-No, porque sólo se enviaron un poco más de mil personas-dijo Ron-. Eso es la quinta parte del verdadero poder-dijo Ron, después de haberlo pensado un rato-. Incluso, yo diría que nos da una ventaja, porque Voldemort podría pensar que ese es el máximo poder que tenemos, y se podría llegar a confiar y atacar más suavemente. 

-Exacto-convino Dante-. Nunca es bueno que tu enemigo sepa cuál es tu verdadero poder. 

-Pero nosotros tampoco sabemos cuál es el verdadero poder de Voldemort-dijo Hermione, terminantemente. 

-Sabemos que tiene un ejército de personas normales con un poco de conocimiento en magia negra-dijo Ron-. Y eso es suficiente. 

-Pero acuérdate que ya no es un único Señor Oscuro el que controla eso-dijo Dante, repentinamente incómodo-. Potter, también, es un nigromante ahora, entre él y Voldemort podrían acabar fácilmente con quinientas personas. 

-Bueno, es verdad-aceptó Ron, también algo incómodo de tratar el asunto "Harry"-. Pero nos queda esta ligera ventaja de que Voldemort no saldrá a luchar hasta que vea que está todo perdido. Con suerte jamás tendremos que enfrentarnos a él... o a Harry. 

Harry ya estaba cansado de esperar junto a Tom en el salón del Trono. Estaba completamente cansado. Llevaba cerca de diez horas allí, junto a Voldemort, esperando a que este se decidiera de si iba a atacar o no para terminar el sitio en el que tenían al castillo. Había tratado de convencerlo, pero nada. Mephisto le había dado la razón a Tom, también, y poco después de presentarse ante Voldemort se fue a su enfermería a encerrarse a atender a los mortífagos que poco a poco caían víctima de los hechizos de sus atacantes. 

-Tom, estoy aburrido aquí-dijo Harry, por enésima vez en una hora-. Déjame salir, al menos déjame ir a ver por las ventanas como es que va la batalla. 

-No, Harry, deja de ser tan infantil-exclamó Tom, un poco enojado-. Si llega el momento de que salgamos, lo haremos. Pero por mientras no saldrás del castillo ni te acercarás a las ventanas. Ve a la biblioteca y trae un libro si quieres, pero no saldrás del castillo. 

-¿Y puedo ir a ayudar a Mephisto?-preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa-. Con todos los mortífagos que están entrando allí a cada segundo debe estar muy atareado. 

-No veo qué ayuda podrías darle-dijo Tom, algo inseguro y extrañado-. No eres medi-mago, tampoco eres bueno con las pociones. 

-Quizás no soy bueno con eso-dijo Harry, enojado de que Tom lo tratara como a un inútil-, pero puedo hacer hechizos sanadores más rápido que Mephisto, y de seguro que puedo encontrar alguna utilidad. 

-¡Está bien, está bien!-exclamó Tom, cansado de oír la voz de Harry cada cinco segundos-. ¡Vete con el chico ese! Si llega a ser necesario que salgas te llamaré-dijo a regañadientes. 

Harry salió del salón con un poco más de ánimo del que había tenido durante esas diez horas. Estaba realmente aburriéndose de ser malo, sobretodo cuando Tom no le dejaba serlo. 

Entró a la enfermería para encontrarse justo con el panorama que esperaba encontrar. Realmente esos mortífagos daban pena, podían ser muy valientes cuando se trataba de luchar, pero cuando podían quejarse de sus heridas eran unas gallinas. Encontró a Mephisto peleando con un mortífago que no quería que le sacaran una flecha, porque "le dolía mucho". 

-¿Te ayudo con algo?-preguntó Harry, al ver a Mephisto rojo de ira y gritándole al mortífago en cuestión que si era una gallina bien podía conseguirle unos huevos que empollar. 

-Sácale esa flecha a ese imbécil, y si andas de ánimo sácales las flechas a todos esas gusarapos miserables de por allá-dijo Mephisto, mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Luego agregó en voz mucho más alta, cosa de que todos pudieran oír bien: -¡Qué no pueden resistir que les saquen una simple flecha y que al menor dolor salen corriendo como gallinas, despavoridas! 

-Jajaja, ok, ok, te ayudaré-dijo Harry, riéndose abiertamente de la forma de ser de su amigo. Fue a donde estaba el mortífago que Mephisto atendía antes y se paró junto a él. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo afirmó contra la camilla con fuerza. Con su mano libre tomó la flecha y la sacó de un tirón. Obviamente el grito de dolor del mortífago no lo calló nadie, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Dejó la flecha a un lado y tomó una venda, con la que cubrió el pecho desnudo del mortífago después de aplicar una poción cicatrizante. 

-¿El siguiente?-preguntó cuando el mortífago se levantaba de la camilla. Todos los mortífagos que tenían una flecha clavada en el cuerpo se vieron de pronto muy intimidados, y temerosos. Ninguno quería salir, pero tampoco querían quedarse con la flecha metida en el cuerpo. Quince segundos después de la pregunta de Harry se levantó de una de las sillas un joven de no más de diecisiete años, con una flecha justo debajo de su clavícula. Se sentó en la camilla y aguantó su grito de dolor cuando Harry le sacó la sagita. Cuando estuvo listo pidió a Mephisto un calmante y se fue nuevamente a pelear. 

-Y ahí va el más valiente de los mortífagos que he encontrado en este último tiempo-exclamó Mephisto, con admiración. Luego miró al resto de mortífagos y murmuró-. ¡Si todos fueran así esta batalla la habríamos ganado hace años! 

Harry continuó sacando flechas y curando a uno que otro herido durante lo que le parecieron horas, cuando apenas habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Había estado ocupado, pero al menos la enfermería estaba mucho menos llena. Se le vino a la cabeza Verónika, realmente habían acertado cambiándola de habitación antes de que empezaran a llegar los heridos. Se habían salvado por un pelo de rana calva. 

-Debí haber sido ajedrecista, no sé porqué le hice caso a papá-murmuraba Mephisto mientras curaba a sus pacientes. Es verdad que quería ser ajedrecista cuando más joven, pero se notaba que le había tomado cariño a eso de curar gente, aunque era algo extraño que un medi-mago quisiera ser mortífago, pero bueno, las decisiones eran de él y Harry no era quién para andar aconsejando a nadie. 

-¿Quiénes de aquí tienen heridas graves?-preguntó Harry, para hacer que el trabajo fuese lo más rápido posible. Mephisto podía curar las heridas graves y Harry curaría las superficiales, así el trabajo demoraría menos-. Atenderé las heridas superficiales, vengan por aquí-dijo. La mitad de los que habían levantado la mano diciendo que sus heridas eran graves se fueron con Harry, sólo porque irse para allá significaba ser atendido más rápido. Las heridas de gravedad demoraban mucho más en atenderse que la rozadura de una flecha o un hechizo que provocó tentáculos en la cara de alguien. 

Para Harry fue muy gracioso ver a los mortífagos. Muchos de ellos tenían hechizos que serían enviados por un niño de segundo. Era muy chistoso ver a algunos de los mortífagos más estirados con un severo caso de piernas bailarinas, o algunos de los más serios riéndose como si hubieran escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo. Se lo tenía que contar a Tom después, quizás lo alegrara... aunque con Tom no se sabía, quizás lo enojara aún más. 

-¡Harry!-retumbó un grito por todo el castillo. Tom le estaba llamando desde el Salón. Si Harry tenía suerte, quizás podría pelear algo durante esa batalla. 

-Bueno, Mephisto, yo voy a la pelea. Ten paciencia-le dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo, antes de empezar a correr en dirección al Salón. No debió haber tardado más de diez segundos en llegar, y Tom parecía agradecido por eso. 

-Estos inútiles no han hecho nada. Vas a salir y mandarlos a todos lejos de aquí. No me importa qué es lo que haces. Sólo que no mates a ninguno-le advirtió Tom-. No quiero que los del ministerio se decidan a atacarnos con todo. 

-¿Tú no vas a salir?-preguntó Harry algo decepcionado. 

-No es necesario-respondió Tom, encogiéndose de hombros-. Contigo basta. 

-Está bien-dijo Harry, saliendo del salón a regañadientes. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar al campo de batalla en el que se había convertido el terreno ante el castillo. Abrió las puertas lentamente y se encontró con el espectáculo que los hombres de Voldemort estaban dando. Sin duda necesitaban más entrenamiento, se lo diría a Tom en cuanto terminara con eso. Bajó las escaleras y pisó la tierra firme. Ya era cerca del mediodía, y el viento les golpeaba gélido las caras. La zona en la que se encontraba el castillo de Tom era muy montañosa, y aunque se encontraban en primavera allí no dejaba de nevar durante algunas noches. El suelo estaba lleno de barro y el sólo meterse allí a pelear significaba tener que hundirse hasta los tobillos en un barro sucio y blando. 

Harry caminó con seguridad entre los combatientes, con la confianza que le daba el hecho de que ninguno de los presentes, ni mortífago ni mago, sería capaz de atravesar sus defensas. No tenía ningún interés especial en que la pelea terminara pronto, así que no se molestó en correr. 

Observó a los peleadores, y sus ojos quedaron clavados en ese joven mortífago al cual le había sacado una flecha del hombro. Estaba peleando con fuerza, y en su rostro se veía claramente porqué peleaba. Lanzaba hechizos rápidamente, y con mucha fuerza, pero no notaba que había dos hechizos que iban directamente a él. Harry corrió por primera vez desde que había llegado al campo de batalla, y con una mano extendida anuló ambos hechizos, mandándolos de vuelta a los conjuradores que los habían enviado. 

-Eres muy rápido-dijo Harry al chico cuando estuvo a su lado-. Pero te falta aprender a cuidar la espalda. 

-Aprenderé-dijo el chico, con un notorio acento alemán, mientras lanzaba otro hechizo en la dirección contraria. Harry puso su espalda contra la del chico y empezó a lanzar hechizos a los magos que tenía enfrente. 

-No necesitamos matarlos, desaparécelos de aquí-dijo Harry. 

-Está bien. 

Y así empezaron, Harry le cuidaba la espalda al chico y el chico le cuidaba la espalda a Harry... aunque realmente eso no era necesario. Eran un buen equipo, y pudieron trabajar muy bien. En menos de media hora ya había mandado a diversas partes del mundo a casi la mitad de los magos, y ninguno de ellos estaba demasiado herido. Aunque había algo que preocupaba a Harry. El chico tenía el cuerpo muy caliente, y ya había vuelto a ser herido por una flecha, esta vez en algún punto de estómago. Su puntería con los hechizos no había disminuido, pero la rapidez con la que los conjuraba no era la misma. Harry estaba pensando seriamente en mandarlo de vuelta a la enfermería. No se necesitaban mortífagos enfermos en la batalla, los enfermos no eran más que un estorbo. 

-Vete-le dijo a Harry, mientras el chico y él lanzaban hechizos mientras giraban, aún con las espaldas juntas. 

Si Harry hubiese podido ver al chico habría notado que la flecha que le había dado en el estómago se la había desprendido ya hace mucho tiempo, y la llevaba bien apretada en su mano derecha, para poder aguantar el dolor. 

-No-jadeó el chico-. Yo me quedaré para ver el final de esta pelea. 

-Lo puedes ver desde el castillo, seguro y no apunto de morirte-le recordó Harry, sin dejar de atacar y desaparecer magos. 

-Me da lo mismo lo que diga, yo veré el final de esta pelea desde la pelea misma-dijo el chico, separándose de Harry y echando a correr hacia una de las torres, que estaba muy cerca de allí. Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió peleando. 

Media hora después se largó a llover en cantidades que no se habían visto desde hacía diez inviernos. Los pocos magos que aún peleaban estaban completamente empapados. El suelo estaba cubierto de cuerpos, atravesados por flechas o por hechizos, daba lo mismo realmente. El barro que anteriormente era tierra y agua, era ahora a base de agua, sangre y tierra. Y el lodazal los cubría a todos de forma uniforme, no había nadie que no estuviera manchado por la sangre o cegado por la lluvia. 

Alguien agarró una de las botas de Harry con fuerza, e hizo que el chico cayera al lodazal en forma rápida e imprecisa. Los nibelungen tiraron flechas en dirección de un mortífago anónimo y éste pasó corriendo, sin notarlo, por sobre el brazo extendido de Harry, que había quedado así al caer. Harry trató de ahogar un grito de dolor. Pero le fue imposible. No sólo el mortífago le había roto el antebrazo al huir, sino que, también, algunas de las flechas que no habían alcanzado al mortífago le dieron a él en la espalda. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo soltó un aullido de dolor fuerte y preciso. No tenía idea qué lo había impulsado a hacerlo, pero se sintió avergonzado. Se levantó rápidamente, aún con dos de las flechas en su cuerpo y se miró los pies. Lo que sea que le había agarrado las botas le había logrado sacar una y ahora su calceta estaba completamente mojada. Con mucho esfuerzo se agachó. No quería andar cojeando sin una bota, así que se sacó la que le quedaba y se sacó las calcetas. Le pidió a un mortífago que le sacaras las flechas de la espalda y siguió luchando. No se sentía bien y el dolor que sentía tanto en el brazo, con el que mejor hacía magia, como en la espalda, le era francamente... insoportable. Se hizo un hechizo calmante y siguió luchando. No se iba a rendir así de fácil. No le iban a ganar. 

Siguió luchando por cerca de tres horas, les había dicho a todos los mortífagos que veía que desaparecieran a los magos a lugares diferentes del mundo, así les costaría más encontrarse nuevamente y reagrupar sus tropas. Lo más lógico habría sido matarlos a todos, pero Harry estaba conciente de que pocos de los hombres de Voldemort podían lograr un Avada Kedavra bien hecho. 

La lucha, para los heridos, realmente parecía eterna. Y más si estos estaban a punto de caerse muertos allí mismos. Así sucedía con Harry, pero, para él era mucho peor. Él no sólo tuvo que pelear hasta que el último de los magos estuvo en algún lugar lo más lejano de sus hogares, sino que también se encargó de mandar a los mortífagos inconscientes a la enfermería. No podían dejar gente en el campo de batalla, así que tuvo que revisar cada uno de los cuerpos, para discernir si estaba muerto o vivo, si era mortífago o un prisionero de guerra. Su trabajo fue arduo, y cuando llegó a los quinientos muertos se dio cuenta de sudaba mucho, de que veía borroso y que apenas se podía mantener en pie. La adrenalina de la pelea lo había mantenido despierto y lúcido por un buen tiempo después de acabada esta, pero realmente... la adrenalina ya había pasado y la calma le daba paso a una sensación de vértigo y cansancio que, para alguien como Harry, se hacía insoportable. 

El muerto quinientos uno era otro mortífago. Aún le quedaba la mitad del campo por examinar y ya había contado más de trescientos mortífagos muertos, a base de hechizos ligeros y catalogados por los mortífagos como inofensivos. Soltó una pequeña risita irónica. Trescientos mortífagos habían muerto por estúpidos. Eso demostraba una vez más, que no existían los hechizos inofensivos. Todos los hechizos podían ser usados para matar, si se usaban con esa intención. 

Harry alzó la cara al cielo y trató de tomar un poco de agua para aliviar la sed que le había causado el caminar herido, entre los muertos. La lluvia tenía un extraño sabor metálico, característico de la sangre. Aún llovía torrencialmente y el cielo estaba cargado de nubes rojas y grises. Harry se miró las manos por un momento, se las llevó a los ojos y se los limpió con fuerza, por debajo de los anteojos. Cuando volvió a mirar el cielo este aún estaba cargado de nubes rojas, y la lluvia aún caía en colores rojos. Se miró las manos y las vio cubiertas de sangre. Por un momento se creyó loco, o extrañamente ciego, pero miró el resto en derredor y notó que todo estaba cubierto de sangre, sangre roja que se movía, jamás se mantenía quieta. Harry sintió ganas de vomitar, y se llevó las manos a la boca. Las manos que una vez estuvieron llenas de agua y barro ahora le habían llevado a la boca el sabor metálico de la sangre, nuevamente. Todo daba vueltas, todo el mundo daba vueltas, y la sangre se movía y aparecía frente a él. Toda la sangre lo cubría, sólo lo buscaba a él. Era asfixiante, el aire era opresivo y todo sabía a putrefacción. Cayó al suelo, apretándose el brazo quebrado con fuerza. Lanzó un grito, desesperado, pero el sonido jamás salió de entre sus labios. El mundo estaba helado y la sangre que lo cubría todo se estaba volviendo negra... en pocos segundos también lo cubrió a él. 

_Closer and closer, it's time to surrender (Cerca y más cerca, es momento de rendirse)_

_To the desire that you cannot mention (Al deseo que no puedes mencionar)_

_Don't try to breathe (No trates de respirar)_

_Don't try to run away (No trates de escapar)_

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Nota de la Autora: **Qué les pareció? Estuvo bien? En lo personal a mí me encanta la última parte... Bueno, he leído hace poco los reviews que me enviaron para el capítulo 4, muchas gracias por ellos ^^. Aún que hay algo que quiero preguntarle a Maika Yugi (me llamó mucho la atención la pregunta que hizo, lo siento): ¿A qué te refieres con que la hermana de Draco no está muerta? Has visto su alma en pena por ahí? Porque hasta donde yo sabía estaba muerta y enterrada. Ah, y lamento decirlo (Dew Mew), pero dudo que, tomando en cuenta que no tengo dinero ni para pagar internet, pueda llegar a pagarte un psicólogo... tal como dudo que cualquiera de los personajes de fic se quiera ofrecer a hacerlo, si realmente lo quisieran me habrían mandado a mí a uno primero.

Ahora les daré un adelanto del próximo capítulo, pero no se los daré tan fácil... No, saben qué, los dejaré con la duda, sólo les digo que: ¡está muy bueno! ^^.

Con respecto a las canciones de este capítulo, por si no lo han notado se trata de dos canciones de Lacuna Coil, las dos de In a Reverie, el primer párrafo está sacado de Stately Lover y el segundo de Cold. Llegó a mis manos el cancionero, y siempre me ha gustado mucho ese grupo (es uno de los pocos que ha sobrevivido a mis campañas pro más-espacio-libre-en-mi-ya-pequeña-y-antigua-cajonera-también-conocida-como-computador), no tengan ninguna duda de que se volverán a encontrar con ellos nuevamente, de hecho, es probable que vuelva a poner las mismas canciones (diferente párrafo). 

Bueno, eso es todo. Los dejo para que puedan seguir sus vidas tranquilamentes.

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe.


	7. 1 de Julio

MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Séptima: 1 de Julio. **

Para Mephisto el cumplir con sus obligaciones era algo completamente importante. Él jamás dejaría que algo trivial se pusiera por sobre una de sus responsabilidades. Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no había aparecido después de haberle enviado al último de los mortífagos heridos, se preocupó. Harry era su mejor amigo, era casi diez años menor que él y Mephisto lo consideraba como un hermano. Harry era su responsabilidad. 

Pasó una hora y media. Atendió a todos los pacientes que pudo en ese tiempo y Harry aún no llegaba. Ya se estaba empezando a desesperar. Salió de la enfermería, ya sin ningún mortífago que atender, y se dirigió a paso rápido al Salón, donde estaba seguro que Lord Voldemort estaría retando a la horda de mortífagos ilesos. 

Cuando abrió la puerta al salón Voldemort estaba torturando a uno de los mortífagos. Mephisto se asustó, sólo por un momento y creyó que no era buen momento para notificarle a Voldemort otro problema. Pero nuevamente su sentido de responsabilidad pudo más que él y poco a poco pasó entre los mortífagos arrodillados en el piso. Voldemort fijó sus ojos en él inmediatamente, y olvidó al mortífago que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. 

-¿Qué pasa, Spiritchaser?-preguntó Voldemort con su tono de voz más frío. 

-Su Señoría, no he sabido nada de Harry desde que me mandó al último de los mortífagos heridos-dijo Mephisto, con la voz más profesional que logró encontrar-. Estoy preocupado acerca de su paradero actual. 

-¿Y hace cuánto que recibiste a los mortífagos?-preguntó Voldemort. El hombre no parecía demasiado interesado. Realmente, Mephisto no entendía muy bien porqué Harry estaba al lado de él. El hombre ya estaba viejo y, además, era un déspota. Quizás era un gran gobernante y quizás era muy poderoso, pero esa no era razón suficiente como para que Harry quisiera estar junto a él. Para que nadie en su sano juicio quisiera estarlo, realmente. 

-Ya van casi dos horas, su Señoría-dijo Mephisto. 

-Está bien, toma a dos de los mejores mortífagos que puedas encontrar y llévalos contigo para buscarlo-dijo Voldemort, con una expresión de sincera preocupación... aunque sólo en sus ojos. 

Mephisto se despidió con una reverencia y salió del Salón, un poco más apresurado de lo que la cortesía y el respeto por un superior mandaba. Pero realmente no importaba mucho. No consideró necesario llevar a más de un mortífago, y lo encontró dirigiéndose a la salida. Era el joven ese que se había mostrado extremadamente dispuesto a pelear, aún después de que le sacaron la flecha. 

-¿Adónde vas?-le preguntó Mephisto, tratando de no parecer demasiado preocupado de otra cosa. 

-Harry Potter no estaba entre los heridos, ni entre los sanos-dijo el joven, con un acento alemán que le nacía, aunque tratara de opacarlo un poco. 

-Yo también lo iba a buscar-dijo Mephisto, con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Tú porqué lo buscas? 

-Quería agradecerle, me salvó la vida allá en la batalla. 

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Mephisto, tratando de parecer amistoso. 

-Gerhard Roeschler-dijo el joven, con aire de suficiencia. Obviamente se sentía muy seguro de quién era y para qué servía. 

-Soy Mephisto Spiritchaser-dijo el medi-mago-. Soy estratega y el medi-mago del castillo-añadió después de un rato. Le tendió la mano al chico y este la aceptó.-. ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Harry? Tengo esta _ligera_ impresión de que está en problemas. 

-Está bien, pero debemos apurarnos. Se va a hacer noche y con poca luz no lo podremos distinguir bien-dijo Gerhard. 

Y así fue que Mephisto y Gerhard salieron en busca de Harry. La mayoría de los muertos en combate aún estaban allí, tirados en el suelo. La sangre la había borrado poco a poco la lluvia y sus cuerpos, más que de sangre estaban cubiertos de lodo. A muchos de ellos tuvieron que limpiarles los rostros para distinguir si se trataba de Harry o de otra persona. Pero por más que lo buscaban, se les hacía casi imposible encontrarlo. Harry no estaba por ninguna parte. De pronto oyeron un aullido, muy fuerte y claro. Parecía el de un lobo herido. Mephisto siguió el aullido, hasta encontrar la fuente emisora. Ese no podía haber sido otro que Harry. Cuando encontró a Harry este estaba desmayado, tirado en el suelo aferrándose su brazo derecho hasta dejarlo morado. Y estaba cubierto de barro y sangre. Fluido que ya nadie tenía. 

De su boca salía un pequeño hilo de sangre que preocupó a Mephisto más de lo normal. 

-¡Gerhard!-gritó Mephisto, sin despegar sus ojos de Harry-¡Lo encontré! 

Mientras Gerhard corría en su dirección, Mephisto le tomaba el pulso y comprobaba sus signos vitales. Era impresionante, Harry estaba ardiendo en fiebre y poco a poco perdía sangre por las heridas que se le veían en la espalda. 

-No sé con qué cara me decía que me devolviera a la enfermería-murmuró Gerhard mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Harry, para ponerlo sentado. Mephisto comprobó, mientras Harry estaba sentado, hasta dónde habían sido de profundas las heridas de Harry. Conjuró una camilla y levitó a Harry, lentamente, por sobre ella. 

Las flechas habían atravesado el cuerpo de Harry, completamente. Había una flecha que le había roto una costilla y había atravesado parte de su pulmón; la otra había cruzado su estómago. Todo desde la espalda. Tenía un brazo roto, y la infección producida por las heridas le había causado una fiebre muy alta. Pero había algo extraño... Harry estaba muy pálido, y sus brazos y piernas estaban más fríos que el resto del cuerpo... Sólo había una cosa que calzaba con todo lo que sucedía allí: Harry, además de las heridas punzantes en su abdomen, tenía una hemorragia interna y una infección, que sería muy difícil de curar. Sólo Dios podría salvar a Harry de esa. 

Mother the day has come_ (Madre, el día tenía que venir)_

Someone is trying to take my life away_ (Alguien está tratando de llevarse mi vida)_

And you've got to know_ (Y debes saber)_

That now I'm feeling worst _(Que ahora me siento peor)_

I'm still standing here in front _(Todavía estoy de pie, aquí frente)_

Of your soul _(a tu alma)_

Looking into your fireless eyes _(Mirando tus ojos apagados)_

Right now I'm one too many _(Precisamente ahora soy uno de muchos)_

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¡Dime que está bien!-exclamó la voz de una mujer, quizás demasiado asustada. 

-Está inconsciente de momento, pero se mejorará-dijo Mephisto-. Ha perdido demasiada sangre, pero su cuerpo es de recuperación rápida, logrará salir de esa sin una transfusión. 

-Pero... ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Verónika, sentándose en la cama y abrazándose a sí misma con preocupación-. ¿Cómo es posible que lo hirieran? 

-Fueron flechas. Dos flechas que le llegaron durante la batalla-explicó Mephisto-. No sé cómo es que le dieron, pero el punto es que le dieron. 

-¿Y qué más le pasó? Porque algo más le debe haber pasado, ¿no? 

-Tenía un brazo roto y sufría una hemorragia interna. Tuve que operarlo porque, además, la herida se le había infectado con todo ese barro que había allá afuera-dijo Mephisto. 

-Sólo espero que se quede tranquilo entonces-dijo Verónika-. Porque si se mueve mucho jamás va a curarse de esa operación. 

-Me moveré cuanto quiera-se escuchó una voz en la puerta de la habitación. Tanto Mephisto como Verónika se giraron sabiendo que encontrarían. Harry se encontraba allí, con un brazo vendado y apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, sonriéndoles desafiantemente-. No me lograrán dejar en esa camilla cuando hay tanto por hacer. 

-¿Y me puedes decir qué tanto tienes que hacer?-preguntó Verónika, provocadoramente-. Tienes que cuidarte, me importa un bledo si quieres conquistar el mundo hoy o mañana, pero tienes que cuidarte. Si vas a hacer algo esperarás a estar sano. 

-No, hay muchas cosas por hacer-dijo Harry-. Además, hoy es mi transformación y no quiero ser un lobo en coma. 

-Mientras menos tiempo pases en esa camilla más en coma pasarás tu tiempo como lobo, Harry-le recordó Mephisto. 

-Me da lo mismo. Hay temas que tratar-dijo Harry-. Tengo que hablar con ustedes, porque voy a ir a una fiesta y necesito una acompañante. 

La fiesta de despedida sería en media hora, Ron no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso. A su lado Draco y Hermione reían de un chiste que él no alcanzó a escuchar. Todos llevaban sus caras cubiertas con máscaras, aunque estaban seguros de que serían reconocidos fácilmente. Quizás no eran los únicos con forma humana, pero eran el único grupo compuesto de un pelirrojo, una chica de pelo café y un rubio platinado. No eran una tropa muy frecuente. Sobretodo por esos lares. 

Las puertas del salón se abrieron en el momento en que se pararon frente a ellas. El lugar, si bien no estaba oscuro totalmente, estaba cubierto de sombras sinuosas. Había pequeños farolitos que iluminaban sólo lo necesario para ver la máscara de su acompañante. 

Ron miró a su lado, y se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo. Tanto Draco como Hermione le habían abandonado solo allí. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando un brillo dorado captó su atención. No era un brillo cualquiera, era el brillo dorado de la máscara de una mujer que esperaba junto a la barra. Tenía una copa en su mano y la movía con suavidad, siempre pendiente de las parejas que bailaban en la mitad del salón. Ron no veía mucho de ella, realmente, sólo el brillo dorado de los bordes de su máscara y el tinte rojizo del vino, que le pegaba en los ojos dependiendo del movimiento de su copa. 

Ron salió del umbral de la puerta y entró de lleno en el salón. No sabía porqué exactamente, pero necesitaba ver a esa mujer más de cerca. Había visto muy poco de ella... y lo que vio le pareció insuficiente. Necesitaba más. Alguien chocó contra él, y por un momento perdió contacto visual con aquella ninfa de la máscara dorada. Se sintió perdido por un rato, y vagó por el salón en busca de la mujer. 

Se sentía estúpido. Él jamás había hecho eso, por ninguna mujer... Y ahora lo estaba haciendo por una desconocida. 

Vio a Hermione, apoyada contra un pilar, pensó que ella también le había visto a él, pero se había equivocado. Le estaba sonriendo a alguien, pero sin duda no era a Ron. Saludó a un hombre que venía, con un beso en la mejilla y un beso en la boca. Ron no logró averiguar de quién se trataba, sólo sabía que tenía el pelo negro, una máscara gris y que en las manos, de una piel blanquísima, llevaba dos copas de un líquido azul. Se alejó de allí con rapidez y siguió buscando. 

A lo lejos pudo ver a Draco conversando, o discutiendo, con alguien, animadamente. También era un humano, lo notó por las orejas redondas. Tenía una máscara azul en la cara y estaba cruzado de brazos, sonreía con arrogancia... una arrogancia muy especial. Era exactamente la misma sonrisa que Draco lucía hacía sólo un semestre o un año. Ya no importaba realmente. Siguió buscando. 

Tocando, en el fondo del salón, había un grupo de faunos. La mayoría tocaba diferentes tipos de flautas, pero uno o dos tocaban un acordeón o una guitarra. La música era tranquila y alegre. Daban ganas de salir a bailar un poco. 

Después de casi media hora de infructuosa búsqueda, Ron se dio por vencido. Se dirigió a una de las sillas para sentarse un poco. Le haría bien descansar los pies, no fuera cosa que a Hermione se le ocurriera sacarlo a bailar como había hecho en sexto año. 

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Estaba sentada en la mesa que él había creído vacía y donde él se iba a ir a sentar. Se veía... hermosa. No había palabras que pudieran describirla... Era sorprendente. 

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas, tenía las piernas cruzadas a la altura de las rodillas. Aún tenía la copa de vino tinto en la mano, y jugaba con ella mientras veía a un punto específico en el otro lado del salón. Llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro, que parecía flotar con cada movimiento que ella hacía. El vestido en sí no tenía tirantes, y sólo se afirmaba del cuerpo de la mujer gracias a sus bien proporcionadas curvas, se ceñía en la cintura y el busto, y a partir de las caderas la tela caía en una cascada libre. El vestido tenía un corte, que empezaba casi en la mitad del muslo, y tenía unas mangas de una tela vaporosa que empezaban a unos cinco centímetros del codo y caían en una boca ancha, sin llegar a cubrir sus manos, pero de un ancho tal que prácticamente tocaban el suelo. En su cuello tenía una gargantilla negra con rojo, de la que colgaba una pequeña cadena que terminaba en un relicario con forma ovalada. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por su máscara, pero, aún así, Ron pudo saborear con la vista la imagen de sus labios gruesos y tentadores. Tenía el cabello suelto, atado sólo por dos cadenas negras que conectaban de extraña forma su máscara y una pequeña trenza suelta a la altura de su nuca. El pelo era largo y brillante, de un rubio muy claro, casi blanco, que se ondeaba en las puntas, ligeramente. Tenía las manos finas y pequeñas, muy frágiles, y mientras una de ellas jugaba libremente con su copa la otra se mantenía como soporte de su mentón, con el codo apoyado en la rodilla. Parecía muy alta, quizás no como los semi-gigantes del Concilio, pero al menos alcanzaba con facilidad su propia altura. Y eso ya era mucho decir. 

Ron se acercó otro poco, siempre mirándola con ojos expectantes. Estuvo tan cerca que creyó que podía olerla con toda perfección; y el aroma que ella desprendía era simplemente sublime. Cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros de ella, la mujer se dio vuelta y le miró fijamente. Por alguna razón se sintió acobardado y sintió frustración por el hecho de que la máscara le impedía ver los ojos de aquella mujer que parecía una diosa. 

-Tienes una presencia muy fuerte-dijo la mujer, con una voz que a Ron le dio escalofríos. Lo dijo suavemente, pero la voz de aquella mujer tenía una fuerza... impresionante. Era como lo que le pasaba cuando escuchaba una canción especialmente triste, la voz de esa mujer le daba los mismo escalofríos. Era una voz sumamente erótica, al menos para él-Te sentí mirándome. 

-Lo siento-murmuró Ron, sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido del mundo. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que la mujer era una veela. No había otra razón para que él hubiese sentido tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. 

-No te preocupes-dijo la mujer, encogiendo sus delicados hombros. 

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-preguntó Ron, tan rojo como su pelo. Se arrepintió de haber hablado en el mismo instante en que dijo las palabras, pero ya no había nada que hacer. 

La mujer lo miró inquisitivamente, de arriba a abajo, y se quedó mirando sorprendida las mejillas sonrojadas del chico. En sus labios asomó una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero que Ron no dejó de notar. 

-Sólo una más. 

Ron reflexionó por un momento cuál sería la pregunta, lo primero que pensó en preguntar fue "¿Eres parte veela?", pero de inmediato pensó que no era buena idea... preguntar eso era como lanzarle un mal cumplido. Se quedó callado, dándose cuenta que realmente no tenía nada que preguntarle, porque no la conocía. 

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. 

-La primera pregunta que me haces es la única que no te puedo responder-dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa triste y decepción en la voz-. Te daré una segunda pregunta, sólo por cortesía. 

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?-preguntó Ron, nuevamente rojo hasta la raíz del cabello. La mujer dio una risita muy femenina y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. 

-Te he estado buscando desde que te vi en el bar-dijo Ron, mientras se sentaba. Miró a la mujer, y por primera vez le sonrió. 

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la mujer, extrañada. 

-No lo sé-respondió Ron, algo azorado-. No pensaba en otra cosa que en verte nuevamente. 

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido-dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa. 

-¿De verdad no me puedes decir tu nombre? ¿Ni siquiera la inicial de tu nombre?-preguntó Ron, ilusionado. 

-S-respondió la mujer-. Mi inicial es S, pero no responderé más acerca de mi nombre-dijo ella. Miró a Ron fijamente, y después de un tiempo viéndolo con detenimiento dijo: -¿Tú eres de los alumnos que estaban en Hogwarts? 

-Sí-respondió Ron, rápidamente-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

-Sabía que uno de los chicos era un pelirrojo, y que era humano-dijo S, Ron la miró extrañado-. Tú eres el único humano pelirrojo de la fiesta. 

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado-rió, al darse cuenta de su estupidez. 

Los músicos empezaron a tocar una canción nueva, y el ambiente cambió por completo. Por alguna extraña razón los faunos estaban tocando una canción lenta y muy triste. Eso no era propio de ellos. 

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Ron, inseguro. 

-27-dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa-. Aunque esas cosas no se le preguntan a una mujer. 

-¿Perteneces al Concilio?-preguntó Ron, tratando de cambiar de tema. 

-No, me invitó él-dijo la mujer, señalando en la pared frente a ellos al hombre que peleaba con Draco. 

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó Ron, esperando con todo su corazón de que le dijera que no. La mujer le miró extrañada y rió, cubriéndose la boca con su mano libre. 

-No, es un amigo. No quería venir solo, así que me invitó-respondió después de reírse un rato. Ron soltó un aire que no sabía que había tomado. 

-Pero si ni siquiera te ha puesto atención, en toda la noche-dijo Ron, después de pensarlo un rato-¿No quieres salir a bailar o algo? 

-Realmente... sólo vine para acompañarlo. No soy muy buena bailando-se disculpó ella-. Además, nos peleamos poco después de entrar aquí. 

Ron tuvo un poco de sospechas entonces, porque... eso de la pelea que había tenido con su amigo le resultaba un poco... falso. No sabía qué exactamente, pero tenía la impresión de que el hombre que discutía con Draco sí era su novio. O al menos alguien muy, muy cercano. Por un momento sintió una ola de celos de una magnitud que no había sentido desde el baile de cuarto año. 

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-preguntó Ron, poniéndose de pie. 

-No soy buena bailando, ya te lo dije-refutó la mujer. Pero Ron no se rindió, él quería que eso que parecía el inicio de una amistad se convirtiera en algo aún mayor. La chica realmente ocupaba todo pensamiento en su mente. 

-No importa. Baila conmigo-pidió Ron, tendiéndole una mano, para que se pusiera de pie. 

La mujer miró la mano extrañada, sin saber qué hacer realmente. Tentativamente tomó la mano de Ron, y se puso de pie. La mano del chico era cálida y firme; contrastaba mucho con su mano fría y delicada. Por un momento le hizo sentirse protegida, y la sensación la obligó a sonreír. 

Los faunos iban cerca de la mitad de una canción lenta cuando Ron decidió sacar a la mujer a bailar. Al principio no se internaron demasiado en la pista de baile, y se quedaron bailando cerca de la orilla, pero con el movimiento de los que bailaban se fueron corriendo hacia el centro poco a poco. 

Ron estaba en el séptimo cielo. Cuando había sacado a bailar a la mujer, jamás había pensado que la tendría tan cerca. Podía oler su cabello rubio, pues la cabeza de esta estaba apoyada en su hombro lánguidamente. Tenía una de sus delicadas manos entrelazada con la de él, apoyadas ambas manos contra su pecho níveo. Su otra mano colgaba del hombro de Ron, apretando sus cuerpos hasta lo imposible. La mujer tenía el cuerpo extrañamente frío, y la piel extrañamente blanca. Pero eso a Ron no le importaba, ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa y la mujer con la que definitivamente podría pasar todos sus días venideros. 

Hubo un estruendo, como el de una mesa dándose vuelta, y todo quedó en silencio. Ron y la mujer se giraron para ver qué ocurría, asustados por la súbita interrupción. Había un pequeño grupo de gente amontonada alrededor de alguien. La mujer se dirigió al lugar, llevando a Ron de la mano, con ella. 

Draco estaba en el medio del grupo, con la cara completamente roja y sin su máscara azul. Parecía estar muy preocupado, asustado y enfadado. Ron siguió la vista de su amigo, y llegó hasta lo que Draco miraba. Tendido en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago y con una expresión de dolor en los ojos, que apenas se veían tras su máscara, estaba el hombre con el que Draco había estado peleando, el supuesto amigo de la mujer. 

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó la mujer, soltando la mano de Ron y llevándosela a la boca con terror. Se arrodilló junto al hombre tendido en el piso y le acarició el rostro-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor, respóndeme!-suplicaba la mujer, con una intensidad que Ron envidió. En toda su conversación con ella jamás se había visto tan emocionada. 

-No lo sé-respondió la voz grave del hombre en el piso-. Me duele mucho-el hombre levantó la mano de donde se agarraba el estómago. Sus dedos y la palma de su mano estaban manchados con sangre. 

-¡Eres un bruto! ¡Un animal!-le gritó la mujer a Draco. Se puso de pie, y tomó a Draco de la parte delantera de su túnica-¡Eres un insignificante pedazo de parásito! ¡Sal de mi vista si no quieres que te mande a volar hasta China! 

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Draco, preocupado y blanco de temor. La mujer lo miró con odio y volvió a arrodillarse en el piso junto al hombre. Le pasó la mano por debajo de los hombros y trató de ponerlo de pie. Lo logró: era una mujer muy fuerte, pensó Ron con asombro y orgullo. 

-Nos vamos de aquí-dijo la mujer, pasándose un brazo del hombre por sobre los hombros-. Debo llevarte a la enfermería, Mephisto sabrá qué hacer-le sirvió de muleta al hombre y atravesaron el grupo de gente, hasta llegar a la puerta. 

Ron miró a Draco, como preguntándose qué había pasado exactamente, pero no se lo pudo explicar. Ya hablaría luego con Draco, de momento tenía que averiguar algo más. Salió corriendo en dirección a la mujer y al hombre, que se alejaban a paso lento. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba se puso junto a la mujer y le preguntó: 

-¿Estará bien tu amigo? 

La mujer lo miró, y luego miró a su amigo. Se había desmayado hacía un rato y ya no lo llevaba como antes, sino que lo llevaba flotando en una camilla, por delante de ella. 

-No lo sé. Hace poco tuvo un accidente muy grave y tenía varias hemorragias internas. Recién ayer despertó de la inconciencia, y quiso venir a esta fiesta. Le dije que no viniera, que no era buena idea en su estado. Pero quería venir-la mujer, se secó las lágrimas que Ron no había notado con una manga-, él quería hablar con ese rubio, pero me temo que las cosas han ido mal. 

Atravesaron la puerta, y mientras tanto Ron una vez más tuvo la impresión de que el hombre era el novio de la mujer. O si no... porqué estar tan preocupada. Es verdad que los amigos se preocupan, pero no hasta las lágrimas. Y si un amigo vino sólo por acompañar, y se pelea con quien acompaña, normalmente no se va a quedar allí para seguirlo viendo. Pero ella se había quedado, seguramente porque estaba preocupada por su salud. Era obvio que eran novios... Pero pensándolo bien, a Ron no le importaba. Eso no iba a impedir que algún día ella llegara a ser su novia. 

-¿Te volveré a ver?-preguntó Ron, mirándola a los ojos. La mujer se detuvo, se acercó a Ron y le dijo junto al oído: 

-Me volverás a ver, pero no me verás. Yo seré la única que se de cuenta de tu presencia. Nos vemos. 

Después de decirle eso, la mujer le dio un suave beso en los labios y desapareció pasillo abajo. Ron no pudo caminar junto con ella, porque sentía que sus rodillas no funcionaban. Se volverían a ver, eso estaba claro. Y cuando se volvieran a ver, dijera lo que dijera ella, Ron se daría cuenta de quién era. Porque ahora lo había decido completamente. Estaba enamorado, de aquella mujer misteriosa, hasta los dedos de los pies, y se verían una segunda vez, y cuando se vieran lo primero que haría sería pedirle que le dijera su nombre. 

-Nos vemos-murmuró Ron, mientras se devolvía al salón, para encontrar a Draco y averiguar quién era ese hombre. 

Fool enought to almost be it _(Suficientemente tonto para casi serlo)_

Fool enought to not quite see it _(Suficientemente tonto para casi no verlo)_

and old enought to always feel this _(Y suficientemente tonto para siempre sentir esto)_

324 hombres murieron el 29 de Junio. 324 mortífagos murieron esa noche. Era realmente incomprensible, cómo era posible que 324 mortífagos bien entrenados podían haber muerto en una noche. 

Voldemort golpeó con su puño a uno de los mortífagos frente a él, sólo de pensar en lo estúpidos que eran sus sirvientes. Cuando lo que tenías era rabia, no había nada mejor que una buena dosis de golpes para aliviarlo. Un Cruciatus no te daba la misma satisfacción. 

-¡Se quedarán aquí día y noche!-gritó Voldemort por sobre sus cabezas gachas-. ¡Entrenarán durante el día y la noche! ¡No comerán más que un desayuno en la mañana y con eso habrán de conformarse!-más valía ser duro con ellos. No podían seguir siendo así de incompetentes-. ¡Entrenarán a morir, sin miramientos! ¡Si alguien muere en los entrenamientos será culpa suya, y su cuerpo será dejado en el campo para que se lo coman los buitres! ¡No volverán a sus casas hasta que no puedan ganarle a los mejores mortífagos que tengo! ¡Ahora, todos a entrenar, si no quieren morir en este instante! 

Los mortífagos salieron todos corriendo. Entrenarían en la parte de atrás del castillo. Allí podrían pelear con libertad. Todos sabían de qué lugar se trataba, ya habían estado allí antes. Cada vez que los mortífagos se quedaban en el castillo debían ir hacia allá. Era un lugar que, aunque estaba en el castillo, se encontraba completamente apartado de él. No había ninguna escalera o puerta que los llevara donde se encontraba el salón del trono. No existía la más mínima posibilidad de que entraran a la parte del castillo que Voldemort tenía reservada para él y sus más altos vasallos, como su grupo selecto o su grupo de estrategas. 

El grupo más poderoso de los mortífagos a cargo de Voldemort era el llamado grupo Selecto. Era una gran mezcla de todo tipo de magos, especializados en las magias más importantes. Eran aproximadamente unos doscientos. Normalmente daban vueltas por la comunidad mágica, estaban posicionados en lugares estratégicos del Ministerio y cosas por el estilo. Eran como... los agentes secretos de Voldemort. Su selecto grupo de espías. Y aquellos hombres a los que mandaba a redadas y cosas por el estilo. 

El otro grupo era de no más de cincuenta personas, y era el grupo de los estrategas. Aún cuando eran pocos, eran los que Voldemort más estimaba, pues ellos eran los que más resultados le habían dado hasta el momento. La mayoría pasaba su tiempo trazando planes o dando órdenes a los mortífagos de menor rango. Y ellos eran los de mayor rango después de Potter y Voldemort. Podían ordenar lo que quisieran, ya que en ausencia de Voldemort ellos eran la ley. Los estrategas, se rumoreaba, eran aún más poderosos que los mismos miembros del grupo selecto. Nadie lo sabía con certeza, porque jamás habían visto a un estratega tomar parte de las acciones realizadas en las redadas, pero era un rumor que corría con continuidad y que nadie se había molestado en detener. 

Pero, había un grupo aún más allegado a Voldemort. No tenía tanto poder como los estrategas, no influía tanto en los demás mortífagos. Pero eran poderosos, y eran algo así como los amigos de Voldemort. Se trataba en su mayoría de mortífagos, que por sus dotes mágicas, su carisma o su forma de pensar se habían ganado el cariño o respeto del Señor Oscuro. Él los acogía en su castillo todas las noches que estos quisieran y la mayoría tenía la misma libertad de los estrategas. Podían incluso llegar al segundo piso del Salón del Trono, lugar que a los mortífagos normales se les estaba prohibido absolutamente. 

El castillo, estaba dividido en tres grandes partes. La primera abarcaba el área de los mortífagos normales, que comprendía el salón del trono, cuatro o cinco salones en ese pasillo y la enfermería, más la parte incomunicada del castillo. El segundo comprendía los lugares a los cuales podían entrar el círculo más cercano al Señor Oscuro y el grupo selecto, se trataba de todo el primer piso y más de la mitad del segundo. Y la tercera y última parte era la que sólo podía ser ocupada por los estrategas, Voldemort mismo y Potter, el tercer piso. 

Nadie jamás había entrado al tercer piso, se decía que tal y como en el pasadizo al cuarto de Voldemort, estaba repleto de hechizos. Nadie quería correr el riesgo de abrir una puerta innecesaria y encontrarse con su muerte, así que nadie había querido tentar su suerte. 

La parte incomunicada del castillo no era pequeña, era casi la mitad de este. Se entraba a ella por una puerta en la parte de atrás, una puerta en una esquina. La entrar esa puerta llegabas a un salón y de ese salón a un pasillo o a un cuarto de estar que daba a las habitaciones de los guardias. Si te ibas por el pasillo podrías llegar a muchos otros salones, que incluían uno donde se encontraba la escalera al segundo piso. En el segundo piso se encontraban la mayoría de las habitaciones de los mortífagos. Había espacio para cerca de quinientas personas, que compartían varias habitaciones y dormían en literas. Aún así el lugar era cómodo. Tenían un pequeño comedor donde los elfos les llevaban comida dependiendo de las órdenes de Voldemort. Tenían un buen baño, vestidores y comodidades con las que algunos de los mortífagos no habrían soñado antes, debido a la situación económica de sus familias. 

Pero lo que era impresionante era el salón de entrenamiento. La mayoría sólo había estado allí una vez, al iniciarse como mortífago. Era una habitación muy grande, revestida de un hechizo repelente que hacía que cualquier conjuro, maldición o hechizo arrojado, accidentalmente o no, contra las murallas, rebotara hasta chocar con algo, o alguien, que no tuviera el hechizo. Para la mayoría el sólo pensar en entrar allí era sufrimiento suficiente. Pero eso no terminaba allí. 

Oh, no. 

Tendrían que ganarle en un duelo, completamente carente de reglas, a los mortífagos más poderosos de Voldemort. Su grupo selecto. Se jugarían la vida una y otra vez. Y no podrían salir de allí a menos que hubiesen logrado sobrevivir. 

Muchos de los mortífagos empezaron a preguntarse si realmente había sido buena idea el pasarse al lado oscuro. 

Pero muchos lograron también ver la lógica de todo eso. El mundo se había dado cuenta de que los mortífagos ya no eran tan poderosos y temibles como lo habían sido en otras épocas. Esos días en que con la sola mención de los mortífagos la gente empezaba a temblar se habían acabado. Ya no existía casi nadie que realmente les temiera. Quizás no querrían encontrarse con ellos, pero ese miedo que tenían en su presencia que los dejaba congelados y los hacía mojarse en los pantalones se había esfumado junto con la primera vez en que Voldemort había sido derrotado. Si realmente querían volver en la misma gloria que habían tenido en los años anteriores tendrían que entrenar fuerte, hacer cosas malas y demostrar que los diecisiete años de paz no les habían ablandado el corazón ni lisiado sus mentes. Tenían que demostrarle al mundo que aún eran un ejército sediento de sangre. 

Nadie se volvería a burlar jamás de los mortífagos. Nadie volvería a pensar que ellos eran débiles. 

Muy pronto las cuatrocientas cincuenta celdas, que fueron vaciadas por los magos en su ataque, volverían a estar llenas. Llenas de los cuerpos de aquellos que subestimaron el poder del más grande Mago Negro de los últimos tiempos. 

Nadie se atrevería nuevamente a desafiar a Lord Voldemort. 

Draco estaba entrando en su habitación cuando por fin Ron logró alcanzarlo. Entró a la habitación y se sentó frente a Draco, quien estaba tirado en su cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Lo miró durante un rato, y cuando sintió que Draco realmente no iba a hablar tomó la iniciativa y empezó a hacer las preguntas él. 

-¿Por qué tiraste a ese tipo?-preguntó Ron, con la voz más profesional que pudo. No quería dejar conocer que tenía razones más profundas para averiguar lo que pasaba, que la simple curiosidad. 

-Mhmhmhmmhmhmmhmhmh-respondió Draco con su cabeza aún en la almohada. Ni si quiera se molestó en levantar un poco la cabeza. Sus brazos estaban aferrados fuertemente al almohadón. 

-Habla bien o no te entenderé nada-le dijo Ron, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a Ron. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y la almohada que cubría su rostro estaba mojada. 

-Era Harry, no un tipo cualquiera-respondió Draco, después de lanzar un suspiro. Volvió a hundir su cabeza en la almohada y no se volvió a mover. 

Ron habría querido consolar a Draco, tratar de decirle que se olvidara de lo que había ocurrido y recordarle que al otro día se irían de allí y nunca más se volvería a topar con el cuatro-ojos de gafas redondas, quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que él estaría allí para él, que Hermione también lo apoyaría. Que todos contaban con que él sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber llevar la situación. Que todo el mundo tenía sus miradas en él, porque sabían que él era el que peor lo pasaba con todo eso, y que si él podía arreglárselas con sus problemas le daba seguridad al resto del mundo de que ellos también podrían hacerlo. 

Pero no pudo. 

Se sentía demasiado defraudado como para poder darse los ánimos de recordarle a Draco todas esas cosas. 

La chica, de la que estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado, era la novia de Harry. Ella amaba a Harry, podría ser que tuviera suerte y no fuese su novia tal cual, pero, aún así... ella debía de estar enamorada de él. Era la única razón que explicaba ese comportamiento. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que se había dicho que no le importaría el hecho de que la mujer tuviera novio, é iba a lograr ganarse su amor. Pero no pudo recordárselo, porque cada vez que lo recordaba le saltaba a la cabeza el hecho de que el novio era Harry. 

Y como ya había probado muchas otras veces durante su juventud... 

Era imposible competir contra Harry. 

Se sentó junto a Draco, y le puso la mano en la espalda. Suspiró un par de veces y trató de relajarlo. Draco estaba llorando. 

-Maldito seas, Harry-susurró Ron. Draco lloró con más fuerza aún, y Ron no supo que hacer. Acercó su cabeza y la apoyó contra la espalda del chico rubio. 

Draco estaba demasiado enamorado de Harry. 

Eso no podía ser bueno para él. 

Harry estaba causando demasiado daño a quienes habían sido sus amigos. Todos los días Ron se enteraba de algo más que Harry había hecho, alguien más que había llorado por su culpa. Todos los días a Ron le tocaba consolar a alguien, ya fuese Draco o Hermione, o Ginny mediante cartas... incluso a Sirius lo había visto pegándole a una muralla una vez. 

Estaba bien que Harry quisiera ser malo, pero ya se estaba pasando de la raya. 

No sólo estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, sino que también destruía poco a poco a todos aquellos que habían puesto sus esperanzas en él. Jamás había sido buena la idea de poner las esperanzas del mundo en un niño, pero definitivamente nadie debía haber previsto que Harry reaccionaría de tal mala manera a eso de ser el Salvador. Era como si Jesús hubiera caído en la tentación del demonio, en el desierto. Era algo que nadie había visto venir, algo que nadie habría querido ni anticipar ni aceptar. Era algo impronunciable pero que tenía una palabra que lo expresaba claramente: Traición. 

Harry había traicionado a todos sus amigos, había jugado con sus vidas. Había mandado a matar a quien quería y cuando quería. Harry era prácticamente el dueño del mundo en que los chicos vivían y el hecho de que cada cosa que hacía tenía repercusión en ellos no ayudaba mucho. 

Lo primero que Harry hizo contra ellos fue su traición. Lo segundo, mandar a matar al padre de Draco. 

No era que Draco y su papá se llevaran bien, todo lo contrario. Draco odiaba a su padre con toda su alma, ya que este siempre lo trató como una forma de llegar hasta Hogwarts. Siempre lo usó como un medio de acrecentar su poder e influencia. Pero, aún así, Harry no tenía derecho a arreglar las cosas para que este muriera. Después de todo, Lucius Malfoy aún era el padre de Draco... y los lazos sanguíneos son muy fuertes. 

Se habían enterado de la muerte de ese hombre por culpa de sus andanzas en el Concilio. Uno de los primeros días, mientras recorrían el lugar. Estaban perdidos, en vaya a saber uno que pasillo, cuando escucharon la voz de Snape. Este estaba informándole a alguien que Lucius Malfoy había muerto. ¿Por qué? Snape no lo sabía, pero tenía toda la impresión de que Potter se había ido de lengua con algo que no era completamente verdad o completamente mentira. Había sido Voldemort quien lo había matado, pero él no lo habría matado sin una razón. Después de todo Lucius era parte de su círculo más cercano, y era uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero, aún así, Lord Voldemort le había tendido una trampa. Todo siempre indicaba a Harry. Harry se había ido de lengua, Harry había sido el que había tendido la trampa en primer lugar. 

Eso había sido el segundo paso que Harry había dado para matar poco a poco la imagen que ellos aún tenían de él. 

Luego vino el beso que Harry le había dado a Draco en la biblioteca. Hasta donde Ron y Hermione sabían era el único. Pero si ellos supieran... El punto era que ese beso había dejado a Draco inconsciente y casi en coma por todo un día. ¿Las razones? A ellos nunca se lo dijeron. Y todo era demasiado extraño. 

Lo cuarto que Harry había hecho fue algo de lo que ellos no se enteraron hasta unos días después de ocurrido. Fue el día en que Harry hizo la redada en casa de los Fletcher y se llevó a la mujer como rehén. Ese fue el día en que los tres amigos se dieron cuenta de que Harry no podría seguir incrementando su maldad, porque había llegado a un punto en el que ya no podías ser aún más malvado. 

Pero estaban equivocados. Porque lo volvieron a ver en la Lectura del testamento de Dumbledore. Y con sólo verlo se dieron cuenta de que él ya no era el mismo, y por lo tanto aún podía ser más malo. Aún quedaba mucho en su corazón por corromper, y se corrompía a una velocidad impresionante. Se habían llevado una sorpresa cuando le habían visto hablar con Remus, e incluso llegaron a pensar por un momento que quizás no era tan malo si Remus podía hablar con él tranquilamente... 

Pero se volvieron a equivocar. 

Una semana después de la Lectura Harry demostró que podía ser aún peor, luchando entre los mortífagos como uno más. Sirius no les había contado lo que había pasado por completo, sólo algunos pedazos de la batalla, nada que tuviera demasiado que ver con Harry. Contó algo del fallido rescate de Verónika Fletcher, pero aunque no dijo nada muy grave todos supusieron que Sirius guardaba algo que no era agradable. 

Todo para evitar que se llevaran a esa mujer, que realmente no les servía de nada. La mujer no iba a hablar. Jamás les diría el paradero de su esposo, porque estaba bajo el Fidelius, eso le impediría hablar a menos que ella quisiera. 

Pero según Sirius la mujer no había querido irse. Había dicho que ella se quedaría con Harry hasta que este decidiera que ella se tenía que ir, pero que no iba a abandonarlo... No lo abandonaría ni aún por su esposo... No lo abandonaría... 

Eso sonaba extrañamente como las palabras que diría una novia... 

¿Cómo aquella misteriosa mujer de la que Ron se había enamorado? 

No, eso era imposible. Imposible por muchas razones... Por que la mujer de Fletcher era pequeña y frágil, y esta era alta y segura. Porque la mujer del castillo era de pelo castaño y ojos grises; la mujer de la fiesta era rubia y de ojos misteriosos. Porque aún cuando tenían a Snape en el castillo él se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de una poción multijugos. La mujer que había sido prisionera no podía ser la mujer de la que Ron se había enamorado porque simplemente era imposible que la vida fuera aún más mala con ellos. 

La vida no podía ser tan sádica. 

-¿Ron? ¿Ron, estás bien?-preguntó la voz de Draco. Ron no se había dado cuenta, pero este lo estaba mirando preocupado, ya no estaba acostado, sino que lo miraba sentado a unos centímetros de él. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. 

-Estaba pensando, eso es todo-dijo Ron, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. 

-No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí, Ron-le dijo Draco, tratando de consolarlo. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una palmada amistosa. 

-No es eso-dijo Ron, con una risa irónica-. Es que creo que me enamoré de la persona inadecuada. 

-Ay, Ron. Esas cosas sólo nos pasan a nosotros, ¿no?-dijo Draco, también riendo de la ironía.-¿Quién es la desafortunada?-agregó. 

-La, aparentemente, novia de Harry. 

-¿La chica que se lo llevó? ¿La rubia?-preguntó Draco sorprendido. 

-Exacto. 

-Siempre pensé que bromeabas cuando decías que te ibas a enamorar de una rubia-dijo Draco sorprendido. 

-Y lo hacía-dijo Ron, tirándose en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza-. Como ves el destino no carece del sentido de la ironía. 

-Y me lo dices a mí-replicó Draco, tirándose en la cama junto a su amigo-. Lo menos que podemos hacer es rezar para que esta ironía no nos siga hasta el día de nuestra muerte. 

-¿Has leído la Ley de Murphy?-preguntó Ron. 

-¿Libro muggle?-preguntó Draco. Ron asintió-. No, no he tenido el placer. ¿De qué habla? 

-Es de leyes pesimistas, pero que son muy ciertas-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros-. Hay una que se aplica a nuestra vida. 

-¿Cuál? 

-Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. 

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, tengo muy claro qque la última parte estaba algo floja, pero espero que me perdonen ¿Qué les pareció? Créanme, su opinión me importa mucho, sobre todo sus idea y recomendaciones, porque las estoy ocupando para los próximos capítulos. Como ya han de saber, tengo una imposibilidad de responder los reviews a tiempo, pero los respondo con un capítulo de atraso, lo cual no es tan malo si lo piensan bien. Empezaremos por:

**Paola:** Debo decírtelo con todas las ceremonias correspondientes: Muchísimas gracias. Tu review me ha subido el ánimo de escribir. Normalmente si escribo es para lograr sensaciones en los que leen y saber que tu has reído, llorado y te has sentido mal y todo gracias a mi fic... realmente me da ganas de seguir por el mismo camino. Hace un par de semanas que subí el capítulo número 6, supongo que podré poner los que vienen con la misma regularidad, y no te preocupes, este sigue siendo un H/D y los H/T están empezando a desaparecer. **Punky:** 18 capítulos en una tarde es mucho, realmente alegra saber que alguien se da el trabajo de leer todo eso, sobre todo si "eso" es algo que haz escrito tú. Mil gracias. **Agatio:** Debo decir que me cayó bien tu review, me hizo reír. Y debo repetir que como a mi tampoco me agradaba la idea de Harry con un "viejo" dijo en el primer capítulo que no se veía como de 60 (he hecho calculos y a mi parecer debe tener como 69), que había hecho ejercicios y todo eso (aunque siempre he tenido la impresión de que su inhumana vanidad lo obliga a tomar pociones rejuvenecedoras todos los meses). **Nekocha: **Debo decir que tu review (lo entendí con un poco de problemas, madrugar te afecta, niña) no lo tomé a mal, pero debo aclarar que todo pedazo de capítulo que empieza con ganas de decir mucho y en el que al final las ideas solo quedan dando vueltas por encima y no se dice nada, es puramente intencional. Si lo dijera todo el fic habría terminado hace años y la gente en él sufriría mucho menos (no soy sádica, sólo soy una chica en busca de cariño. Ja!) Bueno, espero que sigas amando el morbo como siempre y sigue con tus teorías acerca del bando de Harry, llegando al capítulo 8 te encontrarás con algunas pequeñas interrogantes ^^. Y, una pregunta de mi parte ¿Qués eso de la Anti Secta Pi...?... lo siento, me sonó interesante. **Leslie Felton:** Comparto tu idea, Harry si sería un buen padre. Uno realmente bueno. ¿Alguien ha visto "Machos"? (porque se me hace a Angel Mercader, en todo caso) **Maika Yugi:** Creo que habrá una parte del capítulo 8 (no recuerdo bien si es ese) que sé que te gustará. Te diré lo que tiene. 500 grs de Harry muy... sexy, 500 grs de Draco asustado, una pisca de voces elevadas, 1 campo de quidditch, 3 pedazos de conversación muy buena, 1/2 traición y... voilá. 

Con respecto a las canciones de este capítulo, la primera es Soul Into Hades de Lacuna Coil y la segunda es un trozo de Mayonaise, de Smashing Pumpkins. Espero que les hayan gustado.

Bueno, eso es todo. Los dejo para que puedan seguir sus vidas tranquilamentes.

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe.


	8. Transformaciones

MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Octava: Transformaciones. **

Harry no era una persona a la que le agradaran las mañanas, todo lo contrario. Las odiaba. Porque las mañanas significaban muchas cosas, muchísimas. Entre ellas un nuevo día, con un nuevo dolor de cabeza y nuevos problemas que enfrentar. Por eso era que cada desayuno trataba de drogarse con lo único que podía: El café. 

Él jamás había sido una persona a la que le gustara demasiado el café, su sabor era demasiado amargo y jamás le había podido encontrar la gracia a tomar algo que te deja un mal sabor en la boca. Pero no fue hasta que llegó a convertirse en uno de los mandamases en ese castillo que se dio cuenta de que el café era lo único que lo podía mantener despierto el tiempo suficiente como para que arreglara todo lo que tenía que arreglar y le quedara un poco de tiempo para las cosas que realmente no eran tan necesarias para la causa de los mortífagos, pero que tenían importancia para él. Como el ir a ver a Verónika. 

Hacía unos dos días que se había despertado de su segunda inconciencia a causa de la batalla, la inconciencia que le provocó el dolor de su herida en la fiesta de graduación del Concilio. Desde ese momento le había dicho a Tom que se iría a dormir en la habitación que había sido preparada para él desde que llegó a ese lugar. Una habitación en el tercer piso, a unos treinta metros de la habitación de Verónika. 

Obviamente Tom no sabía nada de ella. 

Mephisto se había encargado de decirle a Tom que entre las personas que los magos se habían llevado de los calabozos se encontraba la esposa de Jeremy Fletcher, y Tom lo creyó. Porque realmente eso explicaba muchas cosas. Como el pequeño número de magos. Se compró la mentira y empezó a sacar cuentas y trazar planes a partir de eso. A Harry le daba un poco de pena, pero no importaba. Verónika no volvería a estar en peligro por un tiempo y eso era más importante que el mentirle a Tom por una buena causa. 

Miró nuevamente su desayuno y se preguntó por enésima vez si era el único que creía que los desayunos en ese castillo eran especialmente vomitivos. No era que fueran realmente malos, pero su aspecto parecía sacado de una película de terror. O quizás era solo que su mente se encontraba demasiado alejada de cosas tan triviales como comer el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena. La verdad es que desde hacía semanas que lo único que comía en cada comida era café. Pero eso no importaba demasiado. Al menos no le importaba a él. 

Tomó el café en sus manos, sopló un par de veces y sorbió lentamente. 

Según se había enterado, en el entrenamiento de los mortífagos ya habían muerto tres. Era realmente chistoso que se estuvieran matando entre ellos. Quizás la idea de ponerlos a entrenar había sido buena, pero la idea de que sólo saldrían de allí si lograban mantenerse vivos no había causado tanto furor en su mente. Tom se iba a quedar con muchos mortífagos buenos, pero iba a perder a una gran parte del grupo, qué, aunque débil, era importante porque ayudaba a matar a los más débiles del bando contrario. Había tratado de decírselo a Tom, pero éste podía llegar a ser, a veces, tan cabecidura como lo era él mismo. No le haría caso, porque estaba seguro de que su plan daría resultado. Era frustrante hablar y hablar y que no te tomaran en cuenta. 

Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba solo. El comedor era demasiado grande para una sola persona. La mesa también lo era. 

Tomó una tostada con mermelada y le dio una mascada. Volvió a tener esa sensación de que toda la comida allí era vomitiva. La mermelada estaba demasiado empalagosa, demasiado dulce, demasiado llena de trozos de fruta. Demasiado todo. Dejó la tostada en el plato de dónde la había tomado y volvió a sorber su café. 

Tomó el periódico y lo abrió en la segunda página. Los magos aún hablaban de trivialidades en el periódico. De cuándo en cuándo podía ser que te encontraras un pequeño artículo sobre los mortífagos, pero eran contadas las ocasiones. 

La puerta del comedor se abrió y Mephisto entró, lo vio y se enfureció. Caminó hacia él, apoyó sus manos en la mesa con fuerza y lo miró hecho una furia. 

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-preguntó, tratando de evitar explotar frente a alguien que sabía más poderoso que él. 

-Desayuno-respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¡Son las seis de la tarde!-gritó Mephisto, elevando sus brazos al aire, con exasperación-. ¿Qué clase de persona toma desayuno a las seis de la tarde? 

-Yo-respondió Harry, sin molestarse a levantar la vista de su taza de café. 

-¿Y por qué no lo tomaste cuando era el momento de tomarlo?-preguntó Mephisto, dándose cuenta que realmente no podría meter algo de conciencia en la cabeza de Harry, ya había demasiada allá adentro. 

-Estaba durmiendo-contestó Harry, al tiempo que daba vuelta otra página del diario-. Hacía semanas que no dormía como se debe. 

-Pues viene siendo hora de que te pongas a trabajar, tienes trabajo pendiente-dijo Mephisto, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor. Tomó la tostada que Harry estaba había estado comiendo y la miró extrañado-. Aún tienes que destransformar esa pistota. 

-Pistola-corrigió Harry, al tiempo en que miraba a su amigo poner una lámina de queso y una de jamón a su tostada con mermelada y darle una gran mascada-. Además, estuve dos meses y medio aprendiendo todo lo que pude de magia élfica y no pude hacerlo. Probé e inventé hechizos y nada-Mephisto le dio otra mascada a la tostada y se la terminó de comer. 

-Quizás no hayas probado con lo que deberías. Quizás es más de un hechizo-tomó un pan de la mesa, puso una rebanada de queso muy grande sobre él, esparció la mermelada y lo tapó con una rebanada de jamón. Hizo algo extraño con las puntas del queso y le puso otra tostada sobre él. Harry le quedó mirando extrañado. 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó después de un rato. 

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Mephisto, algo confundido. 

-Esa cosa con el queso, con los bordes del queso-respondió Harry, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Había algo que daba vueltas por su mente, algo que parecía una pista. 

-Siempre lo he hecho, desde niño-dijo Mephisto, poniendo el emparedado en la mesa y abriendo las dos partes-. Cuando pones la mermelada sobre el queso siempre se resbala de él y te terminas manchando, así que primero pongo el queso, le pongo la mermelada en el centro y tapo la mermelada con jamón. Después doblo los bordes del queso hacia adentro y lo tapo con otra tostada, así evito que la mermelada se caiga-respondió Mephisto, mientras le explicaba como hacerlo con el emparedado-. La naturaleza de la mermelada es escurridiza, así que hay que evitar que esta se salga, ¿no? 

Harry se puso de pie de pronto, apuró lo que le quedaba de café y salió corriendo de la habitación. 

-Es una combinación extraña, pero no es para salir corriendo-murmuró Mephisto, mientras salía tras Harry. Terminó de comerse el pan y su mezcla rara en el camino. 

Atravesó el salón del Trono, que actualmente se encontraba vacío, pues Voldemort estaba entrenando a sus mortífagos en la parte de atrás del castillo; atravesó el pasillo y entró en la biblioteca. En aquel lugar era donde Harry estaba. Se encontraba en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, entrando a la sala de lectura a la que daban las puertas de arriba. Mephisto subió las escaleras de caracol al segundo piso y entró a la puerta que daba a la sala de lectura. Allí estaba Harry, escribiendo rápidamente en una hoja de papel, a su alrededor había aún más hojas apiladas. Todos eran cálculos extraños de Harry, hechizos que había creado o cosas por el estilo. El punto que impedía que todos lo leyeran era que estaban escritos en élfico. 

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Mephisto, tratando de leer por sobre el hombro de Harry, aún cuando sabía que no entendería ni una palabra. 

Harry ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta, se pasó una mano por el pelo y siguió escribiendo. Mephisto optó por pasear por el lugar. Era como una pequeña biblioteca. Había unos cuantos libros apilados en repisas. Todos eran libros sobre magia. Había tres sillones, uno ocupado por Harry en esos momentos, otro ocupado por cerca de setenta libros sobre magia élfica y lenguajes élficos, y un tercero en el que Mephisto se sentó a esperar a que Harry terminara. Eso podía tardar horas, así que más valía esperar cómodo. No quería perderse eso, parecía que Harry tenía una idea, y cuando Harry tenía una idea la gracia era estar allí desde el principio para poder entenderla entera, de otra forma jamás te enterarías de lo que Harry pretendía. 

Pasó cerca de una hora hasta que Harry decidió que valía la pena darle un intento a esa idea que había tenido. Sacó el revolver de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo puso sobre la mesa. Apuntó su mano directamente a él y dijo unas palabras en élfico que a Mephisto le sonaron muy bonitas, aunque no entendía qué demonios estaba hablando. De su mano salió una pequeña luz y el revolver dio un salto. Después dijo en voz baja: Show Clamp. Se empezó a dibujar alrededor de la pistola una especie de rejilla de luz blanca, que realmente no iluminaba. La rejilla siguió formándose hasta que se transformó en una jaula que la cubría solo lo necesario, la jaula se transformó en una burbuja y la burbuja se pegó al revolver y se hizo completamente transparente de nuevo. 

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Harry, en un grito de felicidad y orgullo-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! 

-¿Qué sabías?-preguntó Mephisto, bostezando. 

-Sabía porqué no podía destransformar la pistola-exclamó Harry. Se sentó en la mesa y tiró el arma de una mano a otra, con agilidad-. Lo que pasaba es que estaba protegida. Tenía un hechizo transformador y un hechizo retentivo que evitaba que se la volviera a su forma original. El hechizo retentivo es una variación del típico Tempus Clamp, se llama Ocluir Clamp. Es algo así como una reja para un conducto del hechizo. Te cierra toda posibilidad de ver o penetrar al hechizo transformador. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es deshacer la variación del Tempus Clamp y destransformar la pistola será cosa fácil. 

-Vaya-dijo Mephisto, sorprendido-. ¿De dónde sacas todas ideas extrañas con respecto a los hechizos? 

-Tu queso-dijo Harry-. El que dobles los bordes del queso para evitar que la mermelada se escape me dio la idea. 

-¿El queso?-preguntó Mephisto, extrañado y sorprendido-. ¿Qué clase de persona saca ideas de las cosas que comen los demás? 

-Yo-respondió Harry, al mismo tiempo que se volvía a sentar tras el escritorio y empezaba a trabajar en el hechizo. Eso le llevaría un rato. 

Mephisto se puso de pie y se despidió de Harry, aunque este no pareció escucharle. Ese chico era un rayo para inventar hechizos, alguien normal lo haría en tres o cuatro días, Harry lo podía hacer en una o dos horas. Ese chico realmente no sabía hasta donde podían llegar sus propios poderes. Si lo llegara a saber y su mente le hiciera creerse el cuento de que era el más poderoso de todos... bueno, en ese caso el mundo estaba perdido. 

Del Queso. Harry había sacado una se sus mejores ideas de las combinaciones raras de Mephisto. Éste ahora podía decir, con toda propiedad, que sus combinaciones mermelada-jamón-queso servían para más que darle una indigestión al mundo. 

Se suponía que la gente del primer grupo se iba a ir el día después de la fiesta, y lo habrían hecho de no haber sido por la gran tormenta que se desató poco después de que la fiesta terminó. Esas tormentas eran lo que más protegía a la isla dónde se ocultaba el Concilio, pero también eran su principal problema. La mayoría de las veces en la isla se ponía a llover, pero las tormentas eran frecuentes y para nada cortas. Esta tormenta había durado casi una semana. Toda una semana de lluvias torrenciales que hacían imposible salir y tomar los carruajes que les dejarían en Inglaterra. 

Cuando por fin pudieron salir de la isla ya era 7 de Julio y los representantes del Concilio habían convencido a Ron, Hermione y Draco de que volvieran cuando empezaran las clases, para que, en el caso de Hermione y Draco, pudieran estudiar más acerca de los temas que pretendían enseñar en Hogwarts; y en el caso de Ron... que se quedara para ser parte del Concilio, como un nuevo estratega y se quedara estudiando para Lancero, que era lo que él quería. 

Así que se podía decir que iban a tomarse unas vacaciones y volverían en unos meses para seguir estudiando. Habían decidido que se irían de vacaciones, juntos, después de todo aunque se fueran a sus casas aún no podían decir nada acerca del Concilio... y si se iban de vacaciones sólo ellos les sería más fácil mantener las cosas en secreto. 

Tenían pensado ir a conocer la casa que Dumbledore le había dejado a Draco, esa casa en las costas de Irvine. Quizás tendrían que arreglarla, pero no importaba, mejor, así tendrían algo que hacer durante las vacaciones. 

Salieron de la isla como a las once de la noche, solos en un carruaje relativamente grande para tres personas. El cielo aún estaba cargado de nubes de lluvia, pero había sido el primer descanso que habían tenido en una lluvia sin interrupciones, no podían dejar escapar esa oportunidad. 

Conversaron de trivialidades por cerca de la mitad del viaje, después de eso la conversación fue decayendo y a Hermione le dio sueño. Como siempre pasaba cuando iba en un carruaje. Hermione se apoyó en Ron y éste se quedó dormido apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio. Draco conjuró una manta para ellos y una para él y los vio dormir. Poco a poco él también cayó dormido. Durmió por cerca de tres horas, y fue despertado por un incesante pitito que procedía de Ron. Se despertó asustado por el sonido, era uno que no había escuchado antes. Ron también se estaba despertando, aunque no tan asustado. Hermione siguió durmiendo como si nada pasara. 

El ruidito seguía, y Draco miró a Ron preocupado. El pelirrojo se metió una mano dentro de la túnica, y extrajo una cosa negra que evidentemente era lo que emitía el sonido. Ahora que estaba afuera sonaba más fuerte, y Hermione estaba empezando a despertar. Algo hizo Ron y el sonido se detuvo, se puso la cosa esa cerca de la oreja y dijo: 

-¿Alo? Habla Ron Weasley-Draco le miró extrañado, Hermione solo le miró sorprendida. 

-¿Ron? Soy Sirius-se escuchó por el aparato. Ahora sí que Draco estaba asombrado. 

-¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó Draco a Hermione, que parecía saberlo. 

-Es un teléfono celular-dijo Hermione-. Un invento muggle para comunicarse sea donde sea que estés. 

-¿Dónde están, Ron?-preguntó Sirius. 

-En la mitad del mar, vamos a Irvine-le contestó Ron. 

-Entonces los esperaré allá. Quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo Sirius-. ¿En cuánto tiempo estarán allí?-Ron miró a Draco. 

-¿En cuanto llegaremos allá? 

-Cerca de una hora-le respondió Draco, sin saber de qué hablaba Ron exactamente. 

-Una hora-le respondió Ron-. Una hora más o menos. 

-Está bien, nos vemos-dijo Sirius-. Saludos a todos-. Ron cerró el celular y miró a sus amigos. 

-¿De dónde sacaste un celular?-preguntó Hermione, asombrada. 

-Me lo dio mi padre en la Lectura del testamento de Dumbledore-dijo Ron, guardándoselo en un bolsillo de la túnica-. Dijo que podía ser útil en algún momento. Al parecer le dio el número a Sirius. 

-Hablando de eso, ¿Qué dijo Sirius?-preguntó Draco, tratando de evitar el asunto de los aparatos muggles. La mayoría eran cosas que él jamás llegaría a entender. 

-Que nos va a esperar cuando lleguemos a tu casa. Dice que quiere hablar con nosotros-le dijo Ron, volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento. 

Hermione volvió a dormir en el hombro de Ron y todo volvió al cause que tenía antes de la llamada, pero Draco no podía conciliar el sueño, porque había algo que le había tomado el pensamiento, algo que impedía que siguiera con su vida. 

Por alguna razón había pensado en Harry, y eso no le ayudaba. Porque sabía que pensar en el chico era un vicio, y lo único que quería era morirse, pero sabía que no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo porque morir significaría jamás volver a ver al chico y sopesaba todas las opciones que tenía y todas terminaban mal, y quería poder llorar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Porque si lloraba Hermione y Ron se darían cuenta, y llorarían con él y él no quería hacer que nadie más sufriera. Pero tampoco quería sufrir solo, porque sabía que se estaba deprimiendo, y no quería deprimirse y quería salir de ese hoyo en el que sentía que estaba cayendo. Quería golpear algo, llorar, gritar, daba lo mismo, pero quería hacer algo. Pero no encontraba la energía para hacerlo, porque todas sus energías las estaba usando en pensar que realmente no tenía escapatoria y no le veía salida a nada y todas sus opciones estaban agotadas. Tenía miedo, y no quería mirar a los lados, sentía algo que le oprimía y no sabía si soltarlo llorando o gritando. Pero de cualquier forma no podía hacerlo, porque no sentía que podía, porque todas sus capacidades no estaban con él. Él solo servía para pensar, y pensar significaba caer más hondo en el agujero. Quería tener un hombro donde llorar, y se sentía aparentando todo el día. Sentía que aparentaba con Hermione, con Ron, con los profesores, ponía la careta de que nada estaba mal y empezaba un nuevo día y por dentro se estaba desmoronando y no podía hacer nada porque si trataba de sacarse la careta por un minuto iba a ponerse a llorar, pero él no quería llorar porque se había jurado que sería fuerte... 

Pero estaba cansado de ser fuerte. 

Se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano y maldijo en un susurro. Sus amigos no debían verlo llorar, porque era vergonzoso que lo vieran llorar. Porque para ellos era una persona que se estaba superando, que estaba avanzando. Pero él no era nada parecido a eso. Él se estaba cayendo y nadie lo podía evitar y él no quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta porque si lo notaban estaba perdido y él no quería que sus amigos sufrieran con él. 

Quería emborracharse, estar por un momento tan inconsciente de sí mismo como para hacer lo que su cuerpo quisiera, sin preocuparse de lo que podría resultar, y le estaba doliendo todo, pero quería hacerlo. Se sentía perdido, se sentía solo... tan solo. 

Pensó en la época en que creyó que el mundo podía ser bello, esa media hora en que creyó que Harry lo amaba realmente, en que no había nada que importara más que ellos. Pensó en esa media hora y se dio cuenta que su vida actual no eran más que las cenizas de lo que el consideró una vez una vida. Porque estaba solo, tenía a Ron y Hermione, pero no tenía a nadie más... porque todos a su alrededor se estaban muriendo. Su padre, su hermana, Snape se había muerto para él y su madre jamás lo había tomado en cuenta, su familia lo odiaba y el mundo aún no creía que él podía ser bueno. Se sentía tan solo, tan vulnerable. Trató de esconder las lágrimas, miraba al cielo y no veía más que nubes y sentía que no tenía más que hacer en ese mundo, pero no podía morir porque la idea era agobiante. 

Quería emborracharse, pararse bajo la lluvia, tirarse en el piso y llorar, porque no había nada malo en llorar. Quería sentir dolor porque ese dolor le quitaría de la mente el dolor aún mucho más fuerte que le daba el hecho de que Harry le odiaba tanto como para tratar de matarle poco a poco. El mundo tenía una forma de ver las cosas tan irónica y tan cruel. Por un momento se sintió una persona buena, porque en ese mundo solo las personas buenas sufrían. Aquellos que eran malos siempre ganaban. Esa batalla estaba perdida. Y él no quería más guerra. 

Y fue así que Draco se quedó dormido. Con los pensamientos revueltos en su mente. Tratando de esperar que cuando se durmiese no volviera a despertar. Porque él no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa vida, pero a menos que muriera en el sueño él no iba a encontrar el valor como para acabar con sí mismo. 

If we close our eyes, _(Si cerramos nuestros ojos)_

we'll maybe realize _(tal vez nos demos cuenta)_

there's more to life than what we have known._(que hay más de la vida que lo que conocemos)_

And I can't believe I've spent so long _(Y no puedo creer que he vivido tanto tiempo)_

living lies I knew were wrong inside _(viviendo mentiras que por dentro yo sabía que estaban mal)_

Gerhard era uno de los buenos. Era un gran mago, muy poderoso y aprendía rápido. Toda su vida le habían dicho eso, y él lo había creído. Así que tenía confianza de sí mismo y podía llegar a luchar al máximo sin cansarse ni nada. La confianza era algo que no todos tenían, y a él se la había creado sus profesores y parientes, ahora se los agradecía, pero de todas formas ya era demasiado tarde. Él se había dedicado durante toda su vida a perseguir magos oscuros, y era gracioso ver dónde se encontraba ahora: Peleando con los mortífagos, como uno más. 

Pero no estaba allí porque realmente quisiera, no, todo lo contrario. Él había sido enviado, junto con un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas, para espiar al señor Oscuro desde adentro y pasar la información al ministerio. Había sido difícil meterse entre ellos y ser reconocido por Lord Voldemort como un servidor leal, pero esa batalla que habían hecho hacía casi dos semanas había servido para dar la impresión de que realmente creía por lo que estaba luchando. Los había logrado engañar. A Voldemort, a Harry y al grupo de estrategas, que estaba empezando a incluirlo en sus redadas. 

Eso sin duda era un buen comienzo. 

La primera misión era conocer cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Harry Potter, porque se rumoreaba que estaba entre las filas de Lord Voldemort, pero no se sabía hasta qué punto era su partidario. El ministro aún no creía posible que un niño a quien Voldemort le había matado los padres y le había atormentado durante toda su vida, se pudiera pasar al bando de su enemigo. Y realmente, tenía razón. Era bastante ilógico que fuese eso lo que pasaba. Si Harry Potter realmente era del otro bando lo que debía hacer era convertirse en su amigo y tratar de devolverlo al lado de los magos blancos. Si no se podía, lo ideal era buscar una forma de que éste muriera. 

Su segunda misión era conocer cuáles eran los puntos débiles del castillo. En caso de que se hiciera una verdadera guerra los aurors necesitarían saber cuáles eran los puntos débiles, qué lugares atacar y qué lugares evitar en caso de peligro. Necesitaban conocer cada sistema de seguridad del castillo de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo. Necesitaban saber todo lo que fuera posible acerca del lugar para poder atacar con todas las de ganar. 

Hasta ahora su trabajo iba bien. Conocía cuales eran los puntos débiles, había recorrido el castillo entero con excepción del tercer piso y se había hecho amigo de los más importantes en esa red de corrupción que Voldemort llamaba gobierno. Pero había algo que le faltaba, y era saber de qué bando estaba realmente Harry Potter. Por todo lo que sabía, Gerhard podía afirmar que Potter iba por su propio bando, ni por el de Voldemort ni por el del ministerio. Él peleaba por sí mismo. 

Era gracioso que esos dos convivieran en el castillo, Voldemort y Potter. Era una situación muy extraña, porque parecían hablar mucho, practicar mucho y la mayoría de las veces se trataban como iguales. Pero habían al menos cincuenta años de diferencia entre ellos dos. 

Como había podido ver Gerhard durante la batalla, Harry Potter ya era un nigromante, y uno muy bueno. Que un mago que pudiera prescindir de una varita para hacer conjuros significaba, inmediatamente que era uno muy poderoso. 

Y hablando de Harry Potter, era a verlo a él a dónde se dirigía. Le había mandado a llamar, para que fuera a la biblioteca. Por fin podría verla, ya que esta estaba prohibida para los mortífagos comunes y corrientes. 

Entró por la puerta que daba a la escalera a los calabozos. Después de todo era la puerta que más cerca le quedaba. La biblioteca era gigantesca. Debía haber tenido al menos unos treinta metros de alto, entre los dos pisos que la conformaban. 

Harry Potter estaba subido en una escalera corrediza apoyada en la pared, miraba muy de cerca los tomos en las murallas y se ajustaba los lentes para ver mejor. 

-Quédate donde estás. Bajo en un momento-dijo Potter, mientras sacaba un libro y lo tomaba en sus brazos. Si Gerhard hubiese tenido mejor vista habría notado que su título estaba escrito en alemán, su idioma natal. 

Potter fue hasta un escritorio y dejó el libro sobre una pila de libros diferentes, todos en diversos idiomas. Gerhard todavía estaba en el punto donde Potter le había ordenado quedarse. No iba a desobedecer, había sido entrenado para cumplir ordenes. 

-Tengo que salir hoy con un pequeño grupo a hacer un pequeño número de tareas-dijo Potter de pronto, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de esa biblioteca. Le miró por sobre sus lentes y le estudió con la vista-. Estaba pensando que podrías servirme, así que vendrás conmigo. 

-¿A qué hora hemos de salir, Señor?-preguntó tan cortésmente como pudo, Gerhard. Harry le miró detenidamente y bajo la vista. 

-Saldremos en media hora-dijo con voz suave y lejana, mientras abría un libro y leía algo en él. Tomó una pluma y escribió algo en un borde-Y por cierto-agregó-, no me llames Señor. Debes ser al menos tres años mayor que yo y me haces sentir ciento cuarenta y tres más viejo. Nos reuniremos en la entrada de la torre oeste en media hora, no te retrases. No olvides llevar tu varita y un chaleco de piel de dragón. Puedes irte. 

Gerhard no dudó un minuto en seguir todas las instrucciones que le dio. Sin duda algo iba a pasar, y se sentía incómodo de no saberlo realmente. Eso sólo hacía notar que su amistad con el lado enemigo, la confianza que ellos sentían en él, no era suficiente como para que le permitieran estar en la planeación de sus redadas o sus proyectos. Aún su trabajo no estaba listo, le quedaba mucho por hacer. 

No tardó demasiado en ir a buscar su chaleco de piel de dragón, pero se demoró bastante en llegar a la torre oeste. Ese lugar era enorme, y tener que subir al segundo piso por su chaleco para bajar y atravesar todo el patio frontal era un viaje largo. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que Potter, el medi-mago y lo que, supuso, era el pequeño grupo ya estaban allí. 

El pequeño grupo se componía de un par de mortífagos y una figura envuelta en una capa negra que no proyectaba ni luces ni sombras. Gerhard trató de ver lo que había bajo la capucha pero se encontró solo con una negrura donde no se podía distinguir absolutamente nada. 

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos les explicaré lo que haremos-dijo Potter, despertando a todos del ensueño en que habían caído. 

El patio delantero del castillo estaba cubierto de nieve. Según Gerhard se había enterado eso era a causa de un pequeño microclima que Voldemort había creado en la zona, porque si bien estaban en las montañas y allí llovía mucho... era muy poco común que nevara en primavera. La nieve los cubría hasta las rodillas, su indumentaria de mortífagos los obligaba a usar unas botas altas hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, así que no había problema. Pero aparte de eso estaban vestidos como se vestiría cualquier persona en primavera, y el frío reinante en el lugar les estaba aletargando. 

-Tengo en mi bolsillo un traslador que nos llevará directamente a Diagon Alley, cuando estemos allí entraremos en Gringotts. Una vez dentro del edificio les daré más detalles-dijo Potter, mientras sacaba de bolsillo una pequeña snitch dorada-. Tómenla con cuidado, probablemente será la única vez que toquen una-. Extendió su mano y se las mostró a los mortífagos, el medi-mago y el encapuchado pusieron un dedo en ella y por reflejo los demás los imitaron. Gerhard fue el último en tocar la pequeña pelota, y en el momento que lo hizo sintió el tirón característico de los trasladores. 

No tardaron más de un par de segundos en llegar a la mitad de Diagon Alley, bajo algunas miradas curiosas, mas no extrañadas. Potter guardó el traslador en su bolsillo nuevamente y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Gerhard trató de no parecer demasiado interesado y se dispuso a mirar vitrinas. Pero en cada aparador que miraba aprovechaba de ver el reflejo del grupo en el vidrio. En la primera fila del grupo iban Potter, el medi-mago y el encapuchado que no había abierto la boca en todo el viaje. En la segunda fila iban los dos mortífagos que Potter había acarreado junto con él. Y por último se encontraba él. No era un grupo demasiado dispar, y realmente nadie les ponía demasiada atención. No la llamaban, realmente. Potter y el medi-mago hablaban tranquilamente, el encapuchado se detenía de vez en cuando a ver escaparates, pero nadie parecía notarlo. En cuanto a los demás... eran personas normales, quizás con las botas un poco más altas de lo normal, pero nadie se podía dar cuenta de eso porque los pantalones lo hacían imposible. Todos llevaban túnicas completamente normales, y aunque alguno de ellos gritara que eran una banda de mortífagos lo máximo que lograrían sería sacar las risas de los presentes en el callejón. 

El edificio de Gringotts se impuso a su vista poco después de haber empezado a caminar. Seguía tan grande e inclinado como siempre, con su fachada blanca de estilo victoriano y su estructura curva. La placa de oro relucía tan brillante como siempre. Por el bien de su misión Gerhard rogó que Potter no fuese a robar el banco. 

Entraron en el edificio como cualquier persona. Sus botas sonaban duras en el suelo resbaladizo del banco. Fue entonces que Gerhard se percató por primera vez de que el encapuchado no llevaba botas sino unos zapatos muggles comunes y corrientes. Extraño, pero no demasiado importante. 

Un goblin se acercó a Potter lentamente, desde el frente, como si hubiese estado esperando verlo entrar. Potter hizo una reverencia con la cabeza un poco inclinada, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del goblin. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un sobre y se lo entregó a la criatura frente a él. 

-Entrégale ese sobre a Schipnokt, y dile que necesito hablar con él a solas. Es urgente-le dijo Potter. El goblin le miró de forma irreverente, pero de todas formas volvió por sobre sus pasos y desapareció tras una esquina. Potter se dirigió a una esquina y se apoyó en la muralla, el grupo le siguió hasta allí y le rodeo aún sin pretenderlo. El encapuchado se aproximó a Potter y le dijo algo en el oído. Potter asintió con la cabeza. 

-Son estas las ocasiones en que me gustaría tener un cigarro en las manos-dijo Potter. El medi-mago le miró extrañado. 

-Tú no fumas-le refutó el medi-mago, con expresión severa. 

-Lo sé, pero son estos momentos los que me hacen desear fumar. De todas formas no lo haré. Es estúpido y una pérdida de dinero-dijo Potter encogiéndose de hombros. Luego miró a los mortífagos y les dijo:- Hay una pequeña sala de espera dos pasillos más allá, vayan a sentarse, esto va a tomar un rato. Si algún goblin les dice algo díganle que yo les mandé allá-los mortífagos empezaron a caminar en esa dirección, como si la sugerencia de Potter hubiese sido una orden, Gerhard demoró un rato más, porque se quedó mirando extrañado al goblin, que venía de vuelta-. Roeschler, trata de no meterte en problemas, te necesitaré para más tarde-le dijo Potter antes de que Gerhard partiera. El susodicho se sorprendió un poco de que Potter utilizara su apellido, creía que nadie en los mortífagos lo conocía... Quizás debería tener más cuidado, pensaba mientras caminaba por un gran pasillo a la sala de espera. Miró atrás para ver si Potter aún conversaba con el goblin, pero ni Potter, ni el medi-mago ni el encapuchado seguían allí. 

La casa de Dumbledore estaba bastante alejada de Irvine, realmente. No era que no estuviera cerca, pero... cuando Albus decía que estaba en las costas de Irvine, realmente estaba en ellas. Según decía la descripción de la casa que había recibido junto con las llaves, era una casa estilo palafito, ¿qué era un palafito? Según Hermione era un tipo de casa que se construía muy cerca del agua, demasiado cerca, en la que para que el agua no tocara la base de la casa se le ponían vigas o pilotes en su base, elevando la casa cerca de dos metros para que no se mojara. Al final resultó que la casa se encontraba prácticamente dentro del mar. Era una casa ligeramente grande, no era un palacio, pero podían vivir cómodamente unas ocho personas. Aún así, era más pequeña que la casa de los Weasley. Se encontraba en su mayoría suspendida sobre el agua, pero había gran parte de ella que se encontraba en tierra firme ¿Cómo? Porque el terreno donde la casa estaba era desnivelado, y en parte de él la tierra había servido de soporte. Como fuese, la casa era por completo hecha de piedra y madera. Y tenía una gran terraza de madera por la que se podía ver el mar a todas horas. Era una casa de dos pisos y para entrar a ella había una escalera desde la playa a la terraza. Tenía muchas ventanas de madera y si entrabas te podías encontrar con una gran chimenea que le daba un toque cálido a todo el lugar. 

Notaron, cuando venían desde el cielo, que aparentemente no tenían ningún tipo de vecinos. Así que disfrutarían de una gran libertad. 

Cuando el carruaje había aterrizado en la casa ya había un perro negro esperándolos, al parecer desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Daba vueltas alrededor de uno de los pilares que sostenían la casa y paraba a ver al cielo cada cierto tiempo. Cuando los vio bajar del carruaje se fue hacia ellos, le mordió a Hermione la falda y la condujo hasta la escalera. Ron y Draco no podían hacer otra cosa que seguirlos. 

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en la casa después de que Draco buscara por todas partes la llave, que estaba seguro tenía en su bolsillo hacía sólo unos segundos. El lugar era agradable, y estaba muy bien iluminado, a pesar de ser tan temprano en la mañana. Sirius se destransformó inmediatamente y prendió fuego a la chimenea con una varita que obviamente había conseguido de alguna forma ilegal. 

-¿De dónde sacaste esa varita?-preguntó Hermione, mientras aguantaba un gran bostezo. 

-Me la vendió Ollivander, ese tipo es realmente un mago muy misterioso-dijo Sirius, mientras paseaba por la casa y buscaba algo en uno de los cajones de lo que parecía una cocina. 

-Pareces conocer muy bien el lugar-bromeó Ron, al ver a Sirius sacar una cafetera de uno de los cajones. 

-La verdad es que sí-respondió Sirius, sacando de un mueble: cuatro tazones y un jarro con café en polvo-. Vine aquí a esconderme cuando joven, cuando Dumbledore me daba misiones y esas cosas-buscó en otro cajón y sacó unas cucharillas-. ¿A todos les gusta el café? 

-Sí, gracias-respondió Draco, yendo a ayudar a Sirius. Prendió fuego en la cocina y puso a calentar un agua que conjuró en ese mismo instante, en una tetera que encontró cerca de la cafetera. 

-¿Y qué querías decirnos?-preguntó Ron, sentándose en una silla alrededor de una mesa redonda, de esas que no son para más de cuatro personas-. Parecías preocupado por teléfono. 

-Bueno, quería decirles muchas cosas-dijo Sirius, vagamente-. Entre ellas desearles suerte con su nueva casa. Pero créanme, las cosas más graves se las contaré después. Hay muchas cosas que deben saber, han estado de cierta forma aislados allá en Tristán da Cunha y hay que ponerlos al corriente. 

-¿En dónde?-preguntó Ron, extrañado. 

-Tristán da Cunha-repitió Sirius-. La isla donde está ubicado el Concilio-aclaró. 

-¿Así que la isla tiene nombre?-preguntó Ron, sorprendido-. Siempre pensé que era un grupo de islas vírgenes, cosa de que nadie supiera de ellas. 

-Hasta los muggles saben de ellas, Ron-dijo Hermione, como si fuese obvio-. Están en los mapas y todo eso. Es solo que el Concilio está en una de las islas que son declaradas como inhabitadas. 

-¿Y por qué nunca supe de eso?-preguntó Ron, cruzándose de brazos. 

-Porque te quedaste dormido en la explicación que nos dieron el día en que llegamos, Ron-le recordó Draco, mientras servía café en los tazones. Sirius llevaba a la mesa un azucarero, mientras tanto. 

-De todas formas lo que nos importa no es dónde está el Concilio, es mejor que nadie lo sepa-dijo Sirius, sirviéndole a Ron su café-. Lo que vine a contarles es lo que ha ocurrido desde que ustedes fueron allá. No creo que sepan demasiado sobre lo que pasa, y el consejo de Hogwarts decidió que deberían estar enterados. 

-¿Consejo de Hogwarts?-preguntó Draco, enarcando una ceja. 

-Es verdad, no saben nada de eso-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza y sonriendo-. Lo que pasa es que debido a que el ministerio no ha tomado en serio nada de lo que los mortífagos han hecho durante estos tres últimos años, decidimos crear el consejo de Hogwarts, estamos tomando decisiones con referente a la guerra y todo eso-ya todos los cafés estaban servidos y sólo Draco faltaban por sentarse. 

-¿Y quienes lo forman?-preguntó Draco, mientras caminaba a la mesa sorbiendo su café. Se sentó y miró a Sirius. 

-Hay varias personas, más que nada las que más tengan que ver con el mundo mágico y aquellos que quisieron participar-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, sorbió su café y empezó a enumerar-. Está Moony, porque quiso; Alberich Mormoth, como representante de los Nibelungen; Alexander Drauglin, como representante de los hombres-lobo, está Minerva, porque quiso; Mundungus Fletcher, como representante del Concilio; Arabella Figg, como representante de los magos de la Orden Roja; está tu padre, Ron, porque tiene contacto con los Aurors ahora que lo ascendieron; y está Snape, que como es espía es bastante importante. Y bueno, un grupo importante de magos de muchos lugares, algo así como cien. Ah, y yo, porque fui auror y porque me puedo colar con facilidad y robar información. Nadie desconfía de un pobre perro ¿o sí? 

-Al parecer tendremos que empezar a desconfiar de los perros entonces-dijo Draco-. Nunca se sabe que puede haber bajo la cara del mejor amigo del hombre. 

-Exacto-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. 

-¿Y a qué te refieres conque el consejo decidió que deberíamos estar enterados? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?-preguntó Hermione, mirando a Sirius, sin haber tocado su taza. Tenía las manos cruzadas y su mentón apoyado en ellas, miraba a Sirius lánguidamente. 

-El consejo creyó que era buena idea, por si acaso-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa para nada convincente-. Oh, está bien, para qué les voy a mentir, el consejo quiere que participen. Después de todo ustedes estuvieron en el concilio, son poderosos. Pueden ayudar en la guerra. Esta guerra necesita sangre joven de nuestro bando. Sólo tenemos vejestorios. 

-¿Y por qué nosotros?-preguntó Ron, sin entenderlo. 

-Ya lo dije. Ustedes estuvieron en el Concilio, son poderosos... al menos más que un civil cualquiera-dijo Sirius. 

-Pero nosotros jamás hemos participado en una guerra-dijo Hermione-. Yo, personalmente, no estoy segura de que podría aguantar estar en una. 

-No es necesario estar allí-dijo Sirius, algo incómodo-. Lo que se necesita es que le den una nueva imagen al consejo. Allí el más joven tiene cuarenta años, ningún joven se identifica con alguien que pasó la cuarentena. En cambio ustedes... ustedes recién cumplieron diecisiete, si es que los cumplieron ya. Los aurors jóvenes no quieren participar en esta guerra porque consideran que esta guerra es para aquellos viejos que la vivieron en un comienzo, no para ellos-explicó, ahora un tanto exaltado-... pero si los vieran a ustedes allí, si se darían cuenta de que todo esto también los incluye a ellos... 

-¿Y las tropas de Voldie?-preguntó Ron, se pronto-. ¿También están llenas de vejestorios? 

-No, para nada-dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza-. En la última batalla lo pudimos ver. Más de la mitad de los que pelearon contra nosotros no son más que niños en trajes de grandes. ¡Le debemos haber sacado los pañales a la mitad del ejército en esa batalla!-exclamó-. Creo que no me equivocó si digo que llegué a ver a un chico de quince años por allí. 

-¿Y qué tendríamos que hacer?-preguntó Hermione, un tanto desconfiada. 

-Ir a las reuniones, participar. No creo que decidamos hacer otra batalla en un buen tiempo, así que nada de trabajo de terreno y eso. Nada más. Necesitamos un buen estratega, así que Ron, tú no nos puedes fallar-dijo Sirius, mirando a Ron directamente. 

-¿Es que tengo la palabra "disponible" tatuada en la frente?-preguntó Ron, asombrado-. Ya son demasiadas personas las que deciden que sería un buen estratega. Voy a empezar a creerles, se los advierto. 

-Jajaja, no te preocupes-dijo Sirius-. Puedes creértelo cuanto quieras, eres un buen estratega. Tienes que serlo si eres bueno en el ajedrez. 

-Y todo esto porque pasé el juego de ajedrez en primer año-rió Ron-. Si hubiese sabido que me haría tan solicitado habría puesto un poco menos de empeño, así al menos podría tener vacaciones. 

-Vamos, no te quejes. Tienes toda tu vida en adelante para hacerlo-dijo Sirius. 

-¿Y cómo les fue en la batalla esa?-preguntó Hermione, jugando con la cucharilla del café-. Según supimos duró mucho. 

-Fue como si durase años-respondió Sirius-, al menos para los que estuvieron en batalla. 

-¿Y lograron el objetivo?-preguntó Ron, entusiasmado. 

-Tomando en cuenta que el objetivo principal era rescatar a Verónika Fletcher, y no lo logramos, yo diría que no-dijo Sirius-. Pero, por otro lado, logramos rescatar a un buen grupo de prisioneros de guerra que ahora se están recuperando en San Mungo. 

-¿Y no encontraron a la mujer? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-No... o sea... sí-dijo Sirius, algo incómodo, evitando que sus miradas se encontraran-. No sé si debería contarles... 

-Vamos, ya somos mayores-dijo Ron, bromeando-. No nos vamos a espantar. 

-Cuéntanos, Sirius, queremos saber-dijo Hermione. 

-Bueno... De encontrarla la encontramos, pero ella no quiso venir con nosotros-dijo Sirius. 

-¿Cómo es eso?-inquirió Draco, extrañado-. ¿No que la tenían de prisionera allí? 

-Bueno, yo pretendía traerla a la fuerza, después de todo podía estar bajo un Imperius... pero me fue imposible-dijo Sirius, con la voz algo quebrada-. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Será mejor que arreglen sus cosas. Si es posible nos vamos mañana en la mañana a Hogwarts. 

-Sirius... -dijo Draco, pero éste no le escuchó. 

Sirius se puso de pie con el café en la mano, y se fue abriendo la ventana, hacía la terraza. Hermione miraba preocupada al hombre, se sentía extrañada por su reacción ya que ésta había sido muy parecida a la que tenía cuando se hablaba de la muerte de los padres de Harry. 

-Voy a hablar con él-dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie, y saliendo tras el animago. 

Atravesó el ventanal y lo cerró tras ella. La mañana estaba helada y de la taza de Sirius salía el humo del líquido caliente. Hermione se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, cuidando de no asustarlo. Sirius suspiró. 

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hermione, tímidamente-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con el rescate de esa mujer? 

-Sí-respondió Sirius en un susurro-. Harry estaba allí ¿sabes?, y le dije cosas... de las que me arrepiento ahora. 

-Habla, Sirius-le incitó Hermione, mientras se sentaba en el barandal de la terraza, en el que Sirius estaba apoyado por los codos. 

-Desde que Harry se fue con los mortífagos había estado pensando día y noche en todas las palabras que le diría para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, hacer que volviera a estar con nosotros, con su familia... pero el día de la batalla me lo encontré, y no dije nada de lo que tenía pensado-Sirius suspiró nuevamente, y su voz se quebró un poco-. Lo vi allí, llevándose a Verónika, y lo primero que pensé fue que él era mi enemigo, de allí en adelante todo lo que dije fue para demostrarle cuán bajo había caído-se secó una lágrima que amenazaba por caer de sus ojos y prosiguió-. No hice más que decirle lo avergonzado que me sentía de él. 

-Pero supongo que no lo habrás dicho en serio-dijo Hermione, consternada. 

-Ese es el problema, lo dije en serio. No me di cuenta de que estaba hablando completamente en serio hasta que... la mujer me golpeó cuando dije que prefería estar muerto que ver en lo que Harry se había convertido-dijo Sirius. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió con ellas los ojos y la frente-. Realmente no hablamos mucho, no creo que hayamos hablado más de un minuto... pero sentí hacia Harry una rabia tan grande, tan grande... no tenía idea que me había causado tanto daño su traición. 

-A todos nos ha afectado, Sirius. Conocemos el sentimiento, tienes derecho a sentirte así-dijo Hermione, peinando con cuidado el largo cabello de Sirius-. Harry nos ha hecho mucho daño, se merece nuestro odio y nuestra furia. 

-Pero es que yo no lo odio-dijo Sirius, entristecido-. Lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo, y cada una de las cosas que hace me deja tan sorprendido que no sé como sentirme. Por un momento durante esa conversación pensé que me iba a matar, y que todo por fin se acabaría... pero me dejó vivo, y no sé si temer o sentirme agradecido... Como odio este sentimiento de no saber qué está pasando por su mente, de tener la conciencia de que podría haber hecho tantas cosas por evitarlo, de que si Lily y James estuvieran aquí todo sería diferente, de que aunque ellos estén muertos... era mi deber cuidar de Harry, hacer que tuviera un buen futuro... y lo único que logré fue que se convirtiera en un asesino sin piedad... Siento que ya no lo conozco, y ese sentimiento me asusta, porque él conoce demasiadas cosas de mí. Me siento en desventaja. 

-Bienvenido al grupo, Sirius-dijo Hermione-. Ahora entremos, no puedes esperar que arreglemos la casa solos. 

-¿Debemos contarle a Draco?-preguntó Sirius, antes de que Hermione abriera el ventanal-. Después de todo era su novio, ¿no? 

-Tengo la impresión de que Draco sólo quiere olvidarlo, sacar el tema sólo le hará más mal que bien-dijo Hermione. 

-Harry no es una persona olvidable. Tendrá que vivir muchos siglos para olvidar algo como lo que está pasando-dijo Sirius, mientras recogía su café y abría el ventanal que Hermione no había terminado de abrir. Ron y Draco ya no estaban. 

Sí, era verdad. Cosas como las que estaban pasando no se olvidarían nunca. 

Maybe someday I'll be just like you _(Quizás un día seré tal como tú)_

And step on people like you do _(Y pisotearé a la gente tal como tú lo haces)_

And run away of the people I thought I knew _(Y huiré de la gente que creí conocer)_

I remember back then who you were _(Recuerdo cómo eras antes)_

You used to be calm, used to be strong _(Solías ser calmado, solías ser fuerte)_

used to be generous _(Solías ser generoso)_

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Nota de la Autora: **Creo haber dado en el capítulo anterior una receta para una parte del capítulo, me equivoqué, no era este sino el que viene del que viene. De todas formas, los ingredientes son los mismos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue bien lloroso al menos en lo que respecta a Sirius y Draco que lloraron la mitad del capítulo. Debo decir que estoy muy contenta con sus reviews, y que si los capítulos están siendo tan largos es símplemente para poder poner más información en ellos. De otra forma estaría con esa historia algo así como unos 36 capítulos más (siendo así de largos son sólo 15) ^^.

**Leslie Felton:** Ya lo he dicho varias veces, pero creo que tendré que repetirlo: Este es un Slash, Es un H/D, no un H/T, la historia tendrá un final feliz (asi que adivina con quien se queda) y eso. Bueno, en este capítulo volvió a salir Sirius ^^. Y bueno, gracias por molestarte en escribir ^^. **Bunny1986:** Me temo que si Verónika se está enamorando no lo sabremos nunca. Quizás sí, quizás no, pero no olvides que ella es una mujer casada y con hijos. Una pregunta: ¿Realmente te enamorarías de tu violador? **Caroline Richardson:** Sobre la sanidad mental de Harry no voy a hablar, si se volvió loco debo decir que lo comprendo, ha tenido que pasar por mucho y no sería de extrañar. A mi también me gustó mucho la parte en que Verónika le pega a Srius, en cierta forma se lo merecía. **Paola: **Mira, debo admitir que me había olvidado de ese detalle de que Sylphid se había aparecido por el Concilio, como ustedes me lo recordaron por ahí en el cap 16 o 17 explicaré algo más sobre eso ^^. Y sí, yo había dicho que ella estaba en el Concilio al mismo tiempo que Voldemort le decía a Snape que la matara, es ahí donde reside el misterio. **GaBrIeLa2:** Lo siento si te molesta que los capis sean tan largos, pero es el único medio que tengo de entregar mucha información en una sola subida (toma en cuenta que me demoro mucho en subir nuevamente los capitulos, si fueran capitos cortos estaría subiendo la historia hasta graduarme de arquitecto). 

Con respecto a la primera canción de este capítulo, se trata ni más ni menos que de Anybody Listening?, de Queensrÿche. Es probable que vuelva a poner otro parrafo de esa canción en algún tiempo más, así que no se sorprendan. La segunda es un párrafo de A Place for my head, de Linkin Park. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe.

PD: Por favor, REVIEWénme!!!


	9. Ajedrez

,MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Novena: Ajedrez. **

Potter se demoró casi tres horas en hablar con Schipnokt, los mortífagos estaban aburridos de esperar e incluso había uno que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, tirado sobre uno de los sillones en la sala de espera. Gerhard, en cambio, estaba en permanente estado de alerta. Siendo el único del grupo que estaba relativamente consciente había puesto más atención a lo que pasaba fuera de la sala. Al parecer los goblins no estaban demasiado a gusto con la visita de Potter, muchos hablaban de él como si realmente lo único que quería era destruir su bello sistema financiero. 

La verdad es que era muy probable. 

Para cualquier persona con algo de cerebro eso no se trataba de nada más que de Potter amenazando al dueño del banco. ¿Por qué? Porque Gringotts era el único banco que existía en la comunidad mágica, ellos tenían el monopolio y si algo les llegaba a pasar estaban todos fritos. Si Voldemort llegaba a tomar control de Gringotts y el dinero que los magos habían puesto allí... la comunidad mágica se vería obligada a rendirse ante el señor Oscuro simplemente por razones económicas. En cuanto fuese a dar su informe a sus superiores no debía olvidar contar su idea de lo que pasaría con el banco. No podía olvidarlo, ya que era de gran importancia. 

Potter abrió la puerta justo cuando los mortífagos estaban despertando para darse vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Venía solo, sin el medi-mago y sin el encapuchado. Aún así, conservaba su aire de autoridad, lo que hizo que todos los mortífagos se pusieran de pie en cuanto lo vieron. 

-Tranquilícense-dijo Potter, en cuanto los vio saltar-. Vuelvan a sentarse. Les explicaré lo que haremos ahora-agregó. 

Los mortífagos hicieron caso inmediatamente, como si la orden hubiese entrado directamente a su cerebro y el no cumplirla les hubiera sido imposible. Como fuese Gerhard tardó un poco en sentarse nuevamente. Jamás podría responder a las ordenes de los sus superiores como mortífago con la misma rapidez de sus compañeros. 

-Acabo de hablar con el jefe del banco. Ya tengo todo solucionado aquí-dijo Potter, se sentó él y metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Los miró a cada uno y siguió hablando-. Ahora debemos ir a Londres. Hay un lugar que debo visitar. Pero no es necesario que vayamos todos. Solo basta con Gerhard. Por eso a cada uno de ustedes les voy a dar una misión que deben llevar a cabo con total rapidez y eficacia. Si llegaran a fallar me voy a encargar personalmente de que nunca más vuelvan a ver la luz del sol. 

Potter se puso de pie, miró por la ventana del edificio hacia la calle. Diagon Alley estaba tanto o más vacía que cuando habían llegado. Eso era extraño tomando en cuenta la hora. Sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica diversos objetos y unos pequeños pergaminos. Se los dio a cada uno de los mortífagos presentes. Un objeto y pergamino por persona. El único que no recibió nada fue Gerhard. 

-El objeto que les pasé es un traslador. Se activará cuando yo dé la orden. Cada uno aparecerá junto al edificio que deben visitar. Los pergaminos que les pasé son cartas selladas que deben ser entregadas directamente al oficial de mayor rango del edificio. Nada de entregárselo a un oficinista más. O se lo entregan al jefe de todo o no se lo entregan a nadie. Pero tengan claro esto. No saldrán del edificio hasta no haber entregado el sobre a los superiores-miró nuevamente a cada uno de los mortífagos. Gerhard se preguntó nuevamente si Potter realmente tenía diecisiete años. Ciertamente no los aparentaba, a primera vista uno podría decir que tenía cerca de veintisiete, después de escucharlo hablar te preguntabas claramente si no tenía cerca de cien-. Si llegaran a tener problemas para entregarlo digan que vienen de parte mía. Y que es de suma urgencia. ¿Entendieron? ¿Están listos?-preguntó, para asegurarse de que no había errores. Los mortífagos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez que respondían un "Sí" al unísono. Eran como un pequeño grupo de ejército demasiado bien formado-. Pues vayan. 

Potter hizo un gesto con la mano, no se vio bien qué gesto. Podría haber sido un tronar de dedos o simplemente el movimiento que haría si estuviese bofeteando a alguien, pero lo que fuera que había hecho el punto era que los mortífagos desaparecieron inmediatamente, al ser accionados los trasladores. 

Por un momento Gerhard quedó un poco anonadado. Había pasado demasiado de improviso. Se despertó de cierta forma al ser mirado de forma intensa por Potter. Los ojos verdes del chico le miraban ver con atención el lugar donde antes habían estado los mortífagos. 

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Potter-. Ahora nos toca a nosotros salir de aquí. 

-¿Iremos con traslador?-preguntó, curioso. 

-No, creo que podemos aparecernos-dijo Potter-. No exactamente allí, pero bastante cerca. 

-Pero yo no conozco Londres, ¿como me puedo aparecer en un lugar que no conozco?-preguntó algo extrañado, Gerhard. 

-No te preocupes, el lugar a dónde vamos lo conoces muy bien-dijo Potter-. Saca tu varita y tu insignia, Roeschler, porque debemos aparecernos en la sede central de los Aurors en Inglaterra. 

Dumbledore le había dejado la mitad de un juego de ajedrez. Le había dejado la mitad del tablero y todas las piezas que le corresponderían a un solo jugador. Eran unas piezas grandiosas. Eran de rojo sangre, con negro. Eran de un material muy parecido al vidrio o el cristal. No había palabras para describirlas, eran... bellas. El tablero era un tablero común y corriente, pero hecho a la medida para piezas del tamaño de las que le había dejado. Cada una debía medir por lo menos una cuarta. Cada pieza tenía tallado su nombre en la base, no el de Dumbledore, sino que el de él. 

De todas formas era algo extraño recibir solo la mitad del juego. Alguien más debía de tener la otra parte. Dumbledore debía haberlo previsto de esa forma. 

Cuando llegó a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue sacar el juego de ajedrez que su padre le había regalado cuando tenía 5 años. Lo hizo crecer un buen poco y lo partió en dos. Quería que esas piezas se acostumbraran a su modo de juego. Y la mejor manera era poniéndolas a jugar contra otras que ya estaban acostumbradas. 

Dio la orden de moverse a un peón de su juego antiguo, éste se movió robóticamente como siempre lo había hecho. Con algo de emoción anticipada hizo que una pieza del juego de piezas rojas se moviera, el caballo de la reina para ser precisos. Lo puso frente a la torre. Tenía movimientos neutrales de momento. Cuando se acostumbrara más a su estilo de juego seguramente serían movimientos más elegantes y seguros. Pero no importaba, ya encontraría tiempo suficiente como para jugar con las piezas todo lo que considerara necesario. 

Probablemente las llevaría a la habitación de Verónika y podrían jugar cuando no hubiese nada que hacer. La pobre mujer debía estar más que aburrida allá arriba. 

Mephisto le había llevado unos libros, la mayoría de medicina y cosas por el estilo. No era como que él se pudiera dar el gusto de leer otras cosas. En el viaje que había hecho con Harry le había comprado algunas novelas y una veintena de juegos de ingenio. 

Hacía unas horas había descubierto que Verónika les había ocultado un par de cosas, como que era hipertensa. Le habían llevado a hacerse unos chequeos en Diagon Alley, necesitaban saber como iban las cosas realmente. Lamentablemente la hipertensión había acarreado lo peor, Verónika tenía toxemia del embarazo y posiblemente desarrollaría una placenta previa en muy poco tiempo. Sin duda a la hora del parto la vida tanto del niño como de Verónika correrían mucho peligro, pero ella lo habría de soportar. Eso les había hecho saber, Verónika pretendía soportar todo el proceso, porque era un hijo de ella lo que estaba cargando y no pretendía abortar porque su vida corría peligro. 

La mujer tenía un instinto materno envidiable. 

La puerta de su habitación se abrió un poco, una cabeza rubia se asomó por el recoveco. Era una mujer, muy alta, pelo rubio y ojos azul profundo. La chica asomó su cabeza en un principio, pero luego metió por completo su cuerpo. 

-¿Dónde está Harry?-preguntó la mujer. 

-No está-dijo Mephisto, encogiéndose de hombros-. Salió a hacer unos trámites. 

-¿Sabes a qué hora va a volver?-preguntó sentándose frente a Mephisto y mirando las piezas de ajedrez. Tomó uno de los peones blancos y lo puso en juego. 

-No lo sé realmente. Yo creo que tiene para un buen rato más por allá, Sarh-dijo Mephisto, movió su peón y miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos. 

Sarh era una de las pocas mujeres que se paseaban por el castillo. Era hija de uno de los más conocidos mortífagos y había probado más de una vez su lealtad para con el señor Oscuro, infiltrándose en Hogwarts como un alumno o buscando información necesaria para redadas pequeñas. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Voldemort. Por su forma de ser y su predisposición a estar en las primeras filas Sarh estaba entre las preferidas de Voldemort. Era así que ésta había conocido a Harry. Le conocía de hacía muy poco, quizás uno o dos meses a lo máximo, pero parecían llevarse muy bien. Habían salido un par de veces juntos y Sarh, al menos a los ojos de Mephisto, se estaba enamorando del chico de las gafas redondas. Extraña combinación. 

¿Porqué extraña? 

Porque Sarh era hija de uno de los mayores torturadores de criaturas mágicas que Voldemort tenía. Y Harry siendo un hombre-lobo caía dentro de esa categoría. 

-¿Y se puede saber dónde fue?-preguntó Sarh, mientras movía otro peón. 

-Nop-respondió Mephisto, comiéndole ese peón con el caballo-. Realmente no lo sé, no creo que alguien lo tenga claro-dijo Mephisto, algo maravillado de los movimientos que había realizado el caballo al comerse al peón. Se había elevado sobre sus patas traseras, cayó sobre la pieza blanca con una gracia y una fuerza dignas de un caballo real-. Aunque claro, siempre puedes ir y preguntarle a Voldemort si te atreves. 

-¿Estás loco?-exclamó Sarh. Movió al alfil de la reina hasta que estuvo a una esquina del caballo de Mephisto, en una sola jugada más lo comería si es que no se movía de allí-. Tú eres el único que se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra a Voldemort, a mí me tendrías que pagar mucho, créeme. 

-Bueno, tú eras la que quería saber dónde estaba el chico-dijo Mephisto encogiéndose de hombros. No necesitó mucho tiempo para dar un siguiente paso en el tablero, el movimiento de Sarh había sido predecible. Tomó su caballo y lo dejó en el mismo lugar donde había estado un momento antes. De ese modo, si el alfil de Sarh le comía el peón, Mephisto podría comerse el alfil con el caballo y luego si tenía suerte podría comerse el otro peón. 

-¿Realmente no sabes a qué hora llega?-preguntó Sarh, siempre mirando el tablero. 

-¿Por qué tanto afán en saberlo?-preguntó Mephisto a modo de respuesta. Sería una cosa graciosa ver a Sarh sonrojada, pero obviamente eso no ocurriría en mucho tiempo. 

-Tenía ganas de hablar con él. Harry y tú son las únicas personas que te pueden dar una conversación relativamente decente. A mi parecer son los únicos que piensan en este castillo-tomó un peón del extremo, el que estaba frente a la torre del rey, y lo movió dos espacios. 

-Bueno, pues ya lo sabes-dijo Mephisto mientras sacaba su otro caballo y lo ponía frente al peón delante del alfil-. Harry no está. ¿Cuándo le dirás que estás enamorada de él?-preguntó como si se tratara del clima. 

-¡Qué estás diciendo!-exclamó Sarh, casi botando al piso el tablero-. ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Harry! ¡Es por lo menos cinco años menor que yo, no podría!-trató de serenarse un poco y siguió viendo el tablero. Después de un rato movió su torre, hasta detrás del peón que acababa de mover-. De todos modos lo que quería era saber cómo estaba de su herida. Después de la fiesta se veía muy... pálido, por decir lo menos. 

-Su herida está bien, no te preocupes-le tranquilizó Mephisto, hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que realmente no había nada de qué preocuparse. Mephisto movió un peón hasta donde estaba su caballo, justo a la izquierda. 

-Tú lo viste, Mephisto-dijo Sarh-. No podría dejar de preocuparme, Pensé que se iba a desangrar. Estaba tan manchado-se comió el peón que tenía amenazado con el alfil, desde hacía más de cinco turnos. Mephisto le comió ese mismo alfil con el caballo que protegía al peón. Sarh puso a su torre un puesto por delante del rey, justo detrás de un peón amenazado por el caballo de Mephisto-. No es que esté enamorada de Harry, es sólo que él es mi amigo y no quiero que le pase nada malo. 

-Esperaste toda la noche junto a su cama para que despertara, Sarh. Si eso no es amor yo soy ese peón que te voy a comer en dos turnos-le respondió Mephisto. Algo de color subió a las mejillas de la chica, no era un gran sonrojo, pero algo era algo. 

-Bueno, quizás me agrada bastante-aceptó la chica, tratando de conservar un poco de su dignidad-, pero no es como para decir que estoy enamorada del chico. Además... Harry es muy serio. Verlo reír es tan difícil... 

-No siempre es así, no te preocupes-le dijo Mephisto. Puso el alfil del lado del rey frente a un peón, amenazando discretamente a la torre con la que Sarh pretendía protegerse-. Si tienes un poco de suerte puede que lo encuentres de ánimo y te des cuenta que él si se puede reír... Es sólo que los tiempos están muy difíciles. Harry debe ser uno de los pocos mortífagos estresados de este castillo. 

-Es difícil de creer eso-acotó Sarh-. Siempre tiendo a pensar que los mortífagos son una manga de flojos que realmente vienen al castillo a tomar vacaciones. Me cuesta pensar que haya alguien que realmente esté aquí tratando de ayudar-tomó su torre y la hizo retroceder un puesto hacia la izquierda. Mephisto le comió el peón con su caballo tal y como había planeado desde un principio-. Aunque por supuesto también está Harry, y tú. Aunque debes aceptar que a Harry es más fácil verlo trabajar que a tí. Después de todo tu sólo eres el medi-mago. A menos que se produzca espontáneamente una batalla no tienes trabajo-Sarh tomó su caballo y en una reacción muy poco pensada puso la pieza tras el peón en el extremo izquierdo del tablero-. Si no fuera porque eres estratega empezaría a pensar que estas sobrando en el castillo. Como esa manga de flojos que Voldemort tienes matándose entre sí en el patio trasero-Mephisto copió la acción de la chica y puso uno de sus caballos frente al mismo peón. Sarh le miró y se puso de pie-. Me retiro, no puedo competir contra tu intelecto. 

Mephisto solo rió. Sarh se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir volteó a ver al medi-mago. Le observó por un rato, como si decidiendo cuál sería su próxima acción. 

-Cuando Harry llegue, dile que me vaya a ver a mi cuarto. Dile que necesito hablar con él, ¿ok? Es importante y no puede esperar-dijo. Le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y salió de la habitación, delatante de una cascada de cabellos rubios. 

Sarh era una chica lista, para nada parecida al estereotipo de rubia tonta. Al contrario. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer y cuándo tenía que hacerlo. Sabía cuando atacar y cuando retirarse. Lo había mostrado su juego de ajedrez. Si Sarh se hubiera quedado jugando, al menos por otros seis turnos, habría perdido, aún teniendo la mayoría de las piezas en el tablero. Quizás no tenía ese instinto, que sólo tienen los estrategas, de poder adivinar cuales serán las reacciones de sus oponentes. Pero al menos podía darse cuenta de que estaba perdida, y sabía rendirse para poder salir dignamente del juego sin tener que cargar con la placa de "perdedor" colgada del cuello. 

Esa sin duda sería una cualidad que le serviría mucho para cuando Voldemort volviera a caer. 

Porque había que ser realista, Voldemort no era inmortal. Y llegaría el momento en que su tiempo se habría acabado, y se vería obligado a caer. Quizás no a manos de Harry nuevamente, pero volvería a caer. 

-Ya estamos aquí, Es momento de que hagas tu trabajo, Roeschler-dijo Harry en cuanto se aparecieron frente al edificio de la Escuela de Aurors. 

No estaban exactamente al frente, pero a casi una calle de éste. Había un manto mágico que evitaba que se pudiera pasar al lugar mediante Apariciones. Harry se estaba empezando a aburrir de esos mantos, llegaría un día en que él fuese tan poderoso que no habría necesidad de andar creando trasladores. Porque él tendría tanto poder en sus manos que con sólo pensarlo se podría Aparecer al lugar que quería, estuviese éste con campo de fuerza o no. 

Roeschler estaba algo extraño, como conciente de todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos. Pendiente de cada movimiento en las masas de gente frente a ellos. Harry puso una mano en el hombre del joven y este dio un pequeño salto sorprendido. 

-Tranquilízate, Roeschler-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. No pasará nada malo, créeme-sacó la mano de su hombro y lo apuró a caminar-. Vamos, estaré detrás de tí, siempre. 

Según lo que Harry había podido averiguar del chico su nombre completo era Gerhard Case Roeschler, había sido auror por ya dos años y medio y estaba en plena misión de espionaje entre las filas de los mortífagos. Contrario a lo que todos podían llegar a pensar del chico, este no era un mortífago de corazón. Nadie podía ser tan leal, y tan brutalmente dispuesto. Aún así, podía servir para la causa. La inteligencia estaba en poder aprovechar todas las oportunidades, y ésta era una grande. De esas que no se presentan dos veces. 

Caminaron por la calle, entremedio de muggles grandes y pequeños, hasta llegar a estar realmente frente a la Escuela. A primera vista no era más que un edificio más entre todos los horribles edificios muggles modernos. Era de líneas rectas y más vidrio y cemento que personas. Los vidrios reflejaban el sol y la calle, pero no dejaban ver lo que ocurría dentro de ellos. Había una gran puerta de vidrio, protegida por un hombre vestido como guardia de seguridad muggle. 

Fueron directamente a la puerta, por indicación de Harry. Si el hombre se sorprendió de ver a los dos jóvenes entrar tan campantes al edificio no dio seña de ello. Harry y Roeschler entraron como si acabaran de salir hacía unos minutos. 

-Quiero que me lleves con Samad. No me importa qué les dices para que me dejen pasar, pero debo hablar con ella. Tu misión es hacer que no parezca demasiado sospechoso-le dijo Harry, mirando hacía cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el rostro del chico. 

-Pero... yo no conozco a nadie aquí-protestó Gerhard-. No podremos pasar desapercibidos. 

-No nos veamos la suerte entre magos, Roeschler-dijo Harry, mirándolo con una ceja alzada-. Sé perfectamente cuál es tu pasado, sé que perteneciste a esta Escuela y sé, perfectamente, que conoces a Samad personalmente. No te costará demasiado decirles que la oveja descarriada a vuelto al rebaño. 

No era la verdad, Harry lo sabía. Pero era mejor que Roeschler pensara que él no conocía realmente su verdadera identidad. El saber es poder, después de todo. 

Gerhard lo miró pasmado por no más de dos o tres segundos. Inmediatamente, como si las palabras hubiesen golpeado su corteza cerebral, salió en busca de alguien a quien preguntarle dónde estaba Samad. Harry rió por lo bajo y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación. Siempre le había parecido raro, y simpático, que todos los lugares, tuvieran una sala de espera. Hogwarts la tenía, Gringotts la tenía, el Concilio también, el Ministerio, San Mungo, la Escuela de Aurors, incluso la casa de los Dursley tenía una salita de estar. El único lugar que había encontrado hasta ahora sin una sala de estar era el castillo de Voldemort. Por un momento se prometió que cuando tuviese una casa propia no dejaría de ponerle una sala de estar. Eran sin duda unas habitaciones por demás simpáticas. 

Roeschler volvió cerca de diez minutos después, acompañado de un hombre alto y rubio. Tenía un rostro firme y una mirada de odio en sus ojos que simplemente no se podía olvidar. Harry se puso de pie y le devolvió la mirada, pero no con odio sino que con socarronería. 

El hombre era muy alto, quizás de la misma altura que Harry o incluso unos dos centímetros más. Ya debía de estar en la treintena y se le notaba cansado. Tenía los ojos cafés y la espalda ancha. Por sobre el chaleco que usaba se podían ver claramente sus músculos tensos y dispuestos a atacar en caso de ser necesario. Tenía la mandíbula recta y bien apretada, los labios hechos una línea y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con los puños bien apretados. Harry inmediatamente supo quién era, y le pareció que el aparecerse frente a él, de esa forma, era una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho en su vida. No podía creer que alguien, que se suponía era tan fuerte e inteligente, se atreviera a salir a enfrentarlo cuando realmente no había necesidad y haciéndolo sólo arriesgaba la vida de millones de magos en el mundo entero. 

Quien estaba frente a él era nada más y nada menos que Jeremy Fletcher, en vivo y en directo. 

-Harry Potter, mucho gusto-dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano al hechicero frente a él. Jeremy Fletcher solo le miró con desagrado e ira-. Vengo a hablar con Samad, ¿Podría alguien llevarme a verla? Es muy importante. 

-Ningún asqueroso mortífago va a entrar a ver a Samad-dijo Fletcher, entre dientes y con los ojos ardiendo de ira. 

-No veo porqué no-dijo Harry-. Debo verla por razones muy importantes, y no veo porqué alguien debería detenerme. Aunque seas tú. 

-Sal de aquí-dijo Fletcher, sacando su varita de entre su túnica. Se puso en posición de ataque y miró a Harry con un odio tan intenso que Roeschler se tuvo que alejar un poco. Alrededor de él las cosas estaban empezando a explotar. 

-No seas estúpido, Fletcher, por favor-dijo Harry, dando un movimiento con la mano y haciendo que la varita del hechicero volara directamente hasta las propias. Tomó la varita entre sus dedos y la partió en dos pedazos con mucha facilidad. Tiró los pedazos al suelo y miró a Fletcher nuevamente. Ya prácticamente no quedaban vidrios en la habitación, la idea de que le estaba haciendo enfadar hizo que Harry sonriera-. Vine a ver a Samad. Si no es mucha molestia quisiera pasar y no perder tiempo hablando contigo. 

-No te dejaré pasar-insistió Fletcher, aunque casi no se le entendía lo que hablaba ya que estaba prácticamente gruñendo. 

-¿Por qué tanto odio contra los mortífagos?-preguntó Harry, haciéndose el preocupado. Realmente le importaba el gas volador de un violinista lo que Fletcher pensara de los mortífagos, no se iba a andar preocupando de nimiedades en momentos de crisis como ése. 

-¡Por que son ustedes malditos bastardos los que tienen secuestrada a Verónika! ¡Son ustedes los que dejaron a mis dos hijos en San Mungo! ¡Son ustedes los que cada día mandan más a la mierda este mundo!-explotó Fletcher, descruzó sus brazos sólo para acompañar su pequeño discurso con un golpe, pero Harry lo esquivó con facilidad justo a tiempo. Tomó el puño que Fletcher le había arrojado y lo dobló de manera de tenerlo sometido físicamente por un tiempo, al menos el tiempo suficiente para hablar. Jeremy Fletcher era sin duda mucho más fuerte que Harry, pero de momento el chico tenía la ventaja. 

-Si te prometo que haré todo lo posible por dejar la mente de tus hijos en su estado original y que en cuanto acabe esto tu esposa te será devuelta sana y salva ¿Me dejarías ir a hablar con Samad?-preguntó Harry, tratando de parecer lo más sincero posible. 

-¡Por qué habría de confiar en las palabras de alguien que tiene el alma podrida!-preguntó Fletcher, haciendo vanos esfuerzos por soltarse. 

-Porque fui yo quien impidió que se llevaran a Verónika en la batalla de hace unos días, soy yo quien sabe donde está y soy el único que realmente puede devolverle la cordura a tus hijos-dijo Harry, soltando su brazo y tirando a Fletcher lo más lejos de él que le fue posible-. Puedes creerme o no, pero es tu elección. Tu riesgo. 

-Vete de aquí. No entrarás a hablar con Samad jamás, ¿me oíste? ¡Nunca hablarás con ella! ¡Ahora vete de este edificio antes de que te estrangule con mis propias manos!-le gritó Fletcher, colérico, desde el sitio donde había caído en el suelo. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, le hizo a Roeschler una seña para que lo siguiera y salió tranquilamente del edificio. No sabía si el mortífago le había seguido, pero esperaba que así fuera. 

Ese incidente con Fletcher sin duda habría de retrasar sus planes, pero realmente no era tan importante. Hablaría con Samad otro día y, según sus cálculos, sería el mismo Jeremy Fletcher quien le llevaría a verla. 

No era como que Harry tuviera la intención de matar a la mujer, todo lo contrario... sólo quería ofrecerle un pequeño... Convenio. Un trato que a los dos les convenía, algo así como una especie de tregua en busca de beneficios aún mayores. Después de todo Samad había sido uno de los primeros mortífagos, una de las pocas mujeres que había logrado entrar a las filas de Voldemort, ella sabría de qué le hablaría Harry y entendería la situación. 

Gerhard salió detrás de él, sólo atrasado por unos pasos. Parecía avergonzado y no se sentía demasiado cómodo. Obviamente todo eso había sido su culpa, él habría debido saber que Jeremy Fletcher se pondría en ese estado y habría evitado que la noticia le llegara. Pero las cosas habían ido en su contra, había sido todo culpa de una pequeña racha de mala suerte. Harry sintió un pequeño rastrojo de pena. Se dio vuelta y le miró. 

-No te preocupes. Ya volveré otro día ya hablaré con Samad. Por ahora volvamos al castillo ¿te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa. Sacó nuevamente el traslador con forma de snitch y se lo mostró a Roeschler- ¿Démosle un poco de trabajo a los del ministerio?-dijo con una sonrisa malvada, en el momento en que Gerhard ponía su mano sobre la pelota y desaparecían del lugar. Sin duda los del ministerio tendrían problemas tratando de encubrir la desaparición de dos personas en la mitad de Londres. 

I face this as a soldier would _(Enfrento esto como lo haría un soldado)_

But useless is my war _(Pero mi guerra es inútil)_

The innocence that smiles today _(La inocencia que sonríe hoy)_

Tomorrow will be lying _(Mañana estará mintiendo)_

Hogwarts seguía tan demacrado como lo había estado desde la muerte de Dumbledore. La noche de la Lectura del Testamento los chicos no habían logrado distinguir bien hasta que punto estaba muriéndose el castillo, ahora a plena luz del día la cosa les parecía simplemente horrenda. 

Sirius les había llevado allí en cuanto pudo. Era extraño, que después de haber arreglado sus cosas en Irvine hubiesen tenido que arreglarlas de nuevo para partir al siguiente a Hogwarts. Era muy nostálgico todo eso. 

Había entrado allí con un traslador, después de todo las guardas que Dumbledore había puesto aún no se vencían y todavía era imposible aparecerse en los terrenos del Colegio. Aparecieron justo en el salón principal. Habría estado completamente vacío sino fuera porque en el centro del salón estaba Remus, tratando de tranquilizar a un hombre que los chicos reconocieron como Jeremy Fletcher. 

Sirius se mostró preocupado de ver al hombre allí, y se notó a primera vista. Fue corriendo a donde estaban ellos, preguntando qué pasaba. No fuera que otra redada hubiera dado con la familia del hombre en búsqueda de su captura. 

-¡Dios, Jeremy, cálmate!-gritó Sirius, al ver que el hombre rubio simplemente no podía dejar de estar enojado. Daba vueltas por entras las mesas y pateaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Incluyendo eso tres fantasmas, dos mesones y la pantorrilla de Sirius-. ¡Puedes quedarte quieto y explicar que demonios pasó? 

-¡Qué tu querido ahijado se apareció en la Escuela de Aurors buscando a Samad! ¡Eso es lo que pasó!-gritó Jeremy, completamente colérico y rojo de rabia. Pateó la muralla con fuerza. 

-¿Harry estuvo allá? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?-preguntó extrañado Remus. 

-¡Qué me importa a mí para qué estaba allí! ¡Lo importante es que el muy descarado se atrevió a pasearse por allí! ¡Aún después de lo que le hizo a mis hijos!-grito enfurecido, se acercó a Sirius y le sacudió con fuerza-. ¡El muy petulante se atrevió a ofrecerse a arreglar la mente de mis hijos! ¡Cómo podría hacerlo sino fuese él mismo quien formuló el conjuro! 

-No creo que haya sido Harry-dijo Remus, quizás demasiado tranquilo-. Harry no sería capaz de lastimar a un niño. 

-¡Y yo creo que tú le defiendes demasiado!-rugió Fletcher, miró a Remus con furia y le preguntó-¿Por qué mierda le defiendes tanto? ¿Quién eres tú para saber si lo hizo o no? ¡No eres nadie! 

-Contrario a lo que puedas creer-dijo Remus, tranquilamente poniéndose de pie-, conozco a Harry más de lo que tú te imaginas. Es como mi hijo, lo conozco incluso más íntimamente que lo que un padre conoce a un hijo. No tienes idea de lo que hablas, créeme. 

-¡Eso es porque los dos son un par de malditos licántropos!-gritó Fletcher, casi arrojándose para golpearlo. Remus ni siquiera se inmutó ni trató de esquivar el golpe, parecía decidido a recibirlo. De todas formas no lo hizo, porque Sirius atrapó el puño del hombre rubio en el aire, a unos pocos centímetros del estómago de Remus. 

-¿Y tienes algún problema conque lo sea?-preguntó Sirius, mirándolo fijamente. Esa mirada los chicos jamás se la habían visto... nunca habían visto a Sirius verse tan... parecido a un asesino a sangre fría-. Remus es mi amigo, y lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Sé que puedes estar tranquilo con su respuesta. Ahora, si no le crees significa que tampoco me estás creyendo a mí. Si Remus, que conoce a Harry incluso más que yo, dice que no fue él, es porque simplemente: No fue Harry quien lo hizo. 

-¡Ustedes no estaban allí! ¡Él dijo que podía recuperarlos! ¡Qué clase de sujeto puede jugar de esa forma con las personas!-dijo Jeremy, por un momento pareció que iba a gritar de nuevo, pero terminó retrayendo su mano y tapándose con ella los ojos-... Todo el mundo sabe que mis hijos jamás se podrán salvar... se quedarán así para siempre... 

-Sí Harry lo dijo debe haber sido por algo-dijo Hermione de pronto, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Se puso completamente roja pero, aún así, siguió con lo que pretendía decir-. Harry es muy inteligente, quizás puede que haya encontrado una forma de arreglar sus mentes. 

-¿Pero tú sabes en el dilema que me pone eso?-preguntó Jeremy, en un suspiro. Ya se estaba tranquilizando-. Por una parte tengo la salud mental de mis hijos, cosa que valoro con toda mi alma... pero por otra, si llevo a Potter a ver a Samad, probablemente la matará, y si lo llega a hacer este mundo se nos viene abajo completamente. Y no serán solo los muggles los que mueran, sino que será todo el mundo... Y si eso llega a pasar será mi culpa, y se supone que yo debo protegerlos. Ese es mi trabajo, mi deber. 

-Tengo la impresión que la principal preocupación de un padre deben ser sus hijos-dijo Draco, más que nada en un susurro. Cada vez que oía hablar sobre los padres él inmediatamente recordaba al propio, y sentía una ira incontenible. 

Una vez, leyendo un libro de filosofía muggle que había en el concilio, Draco se encontró con un término que le había podido ocupar en sí mismo. Amnesia infantil. Trataba sobre la incapacidad que tienen algunas personas para recordar su infancia, cuando en esta había pasado algo traumático o que ellos no querían recordar. 

Lamentablemente Draco tenía buena memoria. 

Se acordaba de cada una de las sesiones de tortura que había tenido cuando su hermana estaba de viaje o en clases. Esos sin duda habían sido los peores momentos que él había vivido durante su infancia. Su padre podía optar por cualquier razón para poder torturarlo, desde que no había atendido a la cena a la hora en que debía hacerlo o que había bajado un punto su promedio de notas en la escuela elemental ese año. 

Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que Draco amaba a su hermana. Cada vez que su padre trataba de golpearlo o amenazaba con torturarlo su hermana siempre habría estado allí para protegerlo. Ella debía de haber sido la única persona que se había atrevido a hacerle frente a su padre, y le había ido mal por eso mismo. Era triste, pero era verdad. Su hermana estaba muerta, se recordó Draco una vez más. 

-Debería dejar que por una vez sean otros los que se preocupen de los problemas del mundo-agregó, luego, Draco-. Usted es padre, y por lo primero que tiene que velar es por el bienestar de sus hijos. Si se le está dando una oportunidad de que recuperen su sanidad mental... no veo porqué debería rechazarla. 

-Es que tu no comprendes-dijo Jeremy-. Apenas eres un niño, no tienes idea lo difícil que es discernir entre la paternidad y el bienestar del mundo. No puedo simplemente dejar que maten a Samad sólo para que venga un mortífago y se meta en la cabeza de mis hijos. Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro que les curará... o que me entregará a Verónika. 

-¿Y si lo hiciera?-preguntó Hermione. Ron les miraba desde el lugar de donde habían aparecido. No tenía ninguna intención de ver esa pelea como algo más que un simple espectador-. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry realmente te quisiera ayudar con tus hijos y tú desperdiciaras la oportunidad? 

-¡Y qué sabe él de medicina que no sepan los magos de San Mungo!-exclamó Jeremy, con odio. No hacia Hermione, pero sí en su dirección. 

-No tienes como saberlo-acotó Ron, por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Tomó a Hermione de la mano y a Draco de la parte de atrás de su túnica-. Es tú decisión, no podemos interferir en ella-dijo luego, mientras se llevaba con él a los dos chicos, que realmente no tenían muchas ganas de abandonar la discusión. 

Answer me, it can't be so hard _(Respóndeme, no puede ser tan difícil)_

cry to relieve what's in your heart _(Llora para aliviar lo que hay en tu corazón)_

desolation, grief and agony_ (desolación, pena y agonía)_

Trying to move down in this grave _(Tratando de bajar en esta tumba)_

trying to believe in every faith _(tratando de creer en cada fe)_

as another bridge to clarity _(como otro ladrillo a la claridad)_

Take another chance _(Toma otra posibilidad)_

to find a distant sanity _(de encontrar una cordura distinta)_

and turn your pain in truth _(y transforma tu dolor en verdad)_

-¡Pero porqué nos sacaste!-exclamó Hermione, una vez que estuvieron fuera del salón-. Son sus hijos, podríamos haberlo convencido de que los ayudara. 

-Porque son sus hijos, y ustedes realmente no parecen tener en cuenta la importancia que tiene Samad en la comunidad mágica-respondió Ron, como si fuera obvio. Se fue caminando pasillo arriba, en dirección a las escaleras. 

-¿Y quién demonios es que es más importante que los hijos de ese hombre?-preguntó Hermione, casi al borde de la histeria. Realmente estaba enojada con Ron, como no lo había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

-Averígualo tú-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros-. Después de todo se supone que tú eres la sabelotodo. 

-¡Ron! ¡Ron, vuelve aquí!-gritó Hermione, aguantándose las ganas de gritar aún más fuerte. 

Realmente ella no podía comprender como es que alguien podía considerar que un tipo cualquiera podía ser más importante que la vida de dos pequeños niños, sobretodo si estos eran tus hijos. No podía comprenderlo, simplemente no podía. Quizás era su instinto de madre, o sus ganas de tener un hijo propio lo que la hacían decir eso, pero era verdad que no debería haber nada más importante en la vida de una persona que sus propios hijos. 

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Draco, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 

-¡Déjame, Draco!-gritó Hermione, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva. Soltó la mano de su hombro y salió en la dirección contraria a la de Ron, caminando hacia las otras escaleras, quizás en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. 

Draco quedó solo en la mitad del pasillo. En el salón aún se oían las voces de los tres hombres, gritarse mutuamente. Hermione se había enojado mucho, Draco se preguntó cuál sería la razón. Ron también estaba extraño. ¿Es que todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?. 

Caminó por el pasillo, tenía su equipaje reducido en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Como realmente aún no se enteraba de nada supuso que tendría que ir a dormir en la sala común de Slytherin, o algún lugar cercano. Según Sirius les había dicho, antes de salir, las salas comunes no estaban protegidas por contraseñas desde que Hogwarts cerró, así que supuestamente Draco no tendría problemas para entrar. 

Se preguntó realmente si quería quedarse en Hogwarts enseñando. Después de todo el lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos no muy bonitos. No creía tener la capacidad suficiente como para olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Harry entre esos pasillos, quería creer que la tenía, pero no podía estar seguro de nada. ¿Podría Harry aparecerse allí tal y como había hecho en el Concilio? Draco no quería volver a verlo si le era posible. Ya había tenido suficiente tormento con las veces que Harry iba a verlo allá. Si bien era verdad que no le había visto desde la fiesta de Graduación y había estado realmente preocupado por lo que había dicho esa mujer, acerca de que estaba herido de gravedad, Draco no estaba seguro de querer volver a verlo. Después de todo, si llegaba a ver a Harry nuevamente lo más probable es que este le besara como siempre, le dijera un par de palabras hirientes y se fuera, tal y como había llegado. Draco no quería quedar con el sabor a sangre en la boca nuevamente. 

Eso de la sangre en la boca era un fenómeno extraño. Jamás le había contado a nadie, porque realmente había llegado a pensar que era algo psicológico. Aún después de haberse desmayado porque supuestamente su sistema nervioso no podía soportar tener más de dos esencias mágicas dentro de su cuerpo. 

La verdad es que echaba de menos al Harry de antes, a ese con el que Draco siempre peleaba. Ese era un Harry muy abierto, mucho más honesto en sus respuestas. Si bien se reprimía un poco para no romper las normas, era lo más verdadero de Harry y era algo que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía casi un año. Ya Harry no era el mismo, él tampoco era el mismo, pero el cambio no parecía haber variado en la misma dirección. 

Dumbledore habría podido solucionarlo todo si estuviera vivo. 

Ese viejo siempre había logrado mantener a Harry bajo raya con sus innumerables acertijos. Si Dumbledore hubiese estado aquí lo más probable es que Harry nunca se hubiera convertido en mortífago. Después de todo era el viejo director quien había controlado la mente de Harry más de una vez con sus luchas de moral. Albus era lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber detenido cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado a Harry pero, aún así, había optado por dejarlas pasar. Ver qué era lo que sucedía. Draco estaba más que conciente de que Harry no había significado, para Dumbledore, más que un simple conejillo de indias en quien experimentar con el futuro del mundo. Sin duda lo hacía por buenas razones, pero eso no le daba derecho. 

De todas formas Draco habría preferido que Dumbledore estuviera vivo y controlara a Harry a que sucediera lo que actualmente sucedía. 

Probablemente, si las cosas hubieran ido bien, Harry y él serían una feliz pareja, con sus pequeñas peleas y sus felices reconciliaciones... no dos enemigos a muerte que cada vez que se veían se golpeaban con besos. Eso último dolía aún más que un simple argumento entre novios. 

-¿Qué hace aquí, Señor Malfoy?-preguntó una voz por sobre su hombro. Draco dio un salto al ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos. Era Snape. 

-Voy a la sala común-dijo Draco, tratando de no demostrarle a su padrino que se había asustado. Eso le daría una ventaja que no estaba dispuesto a ceder. 

-Black me pidió que te arreglara una habitación, ven conmigo, está por aquí-dijo Snape, caminando delante de Draco y dirigiendo el camino hacía la que sería el dormitorio de Draco por un buen tiempo más-. ¿En qué pensabas? 

-En el director-respondió Draco, sinceramente. Algo sorprendido por la forma en que Snape había dirigido su última frase hacia él. Le había parecido demasiado familiar... Como antes de que éste hubiera matado a su hermana. 

-Yo que tú no gastaría mi tiempo pensando en él-dijo Snape, con un tono frío y calculador. Era el mismo tono que antes había ocupado para hablar de Voldemort-. Si investigaras un poco te darías cuenta que no era el gran hombre que parecía ser. 

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Draco, tratando de disimular su curiosidad. 

-Por lo que he averiguado Dumbledore es en gran parte culpable de que Potter se haya unido a Voldemort. Al parecer todo era un plan maestro que Dumbledore nunca llegó a concretar debido a su muerte-dijo Snape. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, una que a Draco se le hacía muy conocida. Era la puerta al cuarto de Snape-. ¿Te molestaría entrar a tomar un trago conmigo, Draco? 

-No veo por qué habría de hacerlo-respondió Draco, en un tono mucho más frío que el que había usado momentos antes-. Aún no te he perdonado por haber matado a mi hermana. 

-Yo tampoco me lo he perdonado. Pero hay cosas que creo que deberías saber en vista de que a tí te gustaba Potter-dijo Snape, abriendo la puerta y entrando. La dejó abierta para que Draco decidiera si entraba o no. El chico cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras él. 

-¿Aún te gusta Potter?-preguntó Snape, mientras se dirigía al bar a buscarles unos tragos. Cuando volvió Draco estaba sentado en el sofá donde acostumbraba sentarse hasta hacía solo un par de meses. Le entregó la copa con hidromiel alcohólica y se sentó frente a él, en otro sillón de cuero negro. 

-Sí, se podría decir que sí-dijo Draco, después de suspirar un par de veces. Tomó un sorbo de hidromiel y esperó a que el líquido quemara su garganta-. Si lo viera ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de tirarme a sus brazos, pero sin duda lo haría con gusto. 

.¿Le has visto últimamente?-preguntó Snape, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Él aún quería al chico como si fuera su hijo y le daba mucha pena verle sufrir por un gusano como Potter. Nadie con el corazón de Draco merecía sufrir por un pedazo de parásito desalmado como él. El chico después de todo seguía siendo su ahijado, y aunque éste no le quisiera como antes, Snape no podía hacer otra cosa que cuidarle... aunque fuera a escondidas. 

-Le vi en la graduación del Concilio-dijo Draco, poco después de beber otro sorbo de hidromiel-. Nos peleamos, él estaba herido y cayó al suelo con facilidad. 

-Sí, hasta donde sé para esas fechas él estaba muy mal-dijo Snape. Aún no había probado nada de su copa, solo hacía que el líquido diera vueltas alrededor del cristal-. Le habían tenido mucho tiempo en la enfermería, había despertado justo ese día. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando el medi-mago le llevó devuelta sobre una camilla nuevamente. 

-¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba así?-preguntó Draco sin cuidarse de disimular su curiosidad. 

-En la batalla que organizamos Potter fue alcanzado por dos o tres flechas, tenía un brazo roto, había perdido gran cantidad de sangre, y tenía una hemorragia interna que había requerido que el medi-mago le hiciera una operación. Había estado muy mal. 

-No me lo podía haber imaginado-dijo Draco, como disculpándose-. Yo simplemente me dejé de llevar. No pude seguir aguantando sus palabras. 

-Es comprensible-dijo Snape-. Potter tiene ese efecto de que si estás en su contra y te empieza a hablar... logra sacar lo peor de tí y hacerte cometer locuras. 

-Bueno... ¿Y qué era eso que yo debería saber si a mí aún me gustaba Potter?-preguntó Draco, volviendo a reclinarse en su asiento. 

-Algo referente a Dumbledore-dijo Snape, por fin bebiendo algo del licor-. Al parecer él había dejado que Harry se convirtiera en hombre-lobo solo para que las cosas llegaran al punto en que Potter se hiciera mortífago. Estaba todo planeado desde antes. 

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que le dejara convertirse en hombre-lobo?-preguntó Draco, sin acabar de enterarse de nada. 

-Que, habiendo múltiples formas de combatir una mordedura de hombre-lobo y salvar la vida de quien fue mordido, evitándole el quedar hecho un licántropo... Dumbledore no utilizó ninguna de ellas en Potter. Ninguna. Poppy tenía prohibido siquiera intentarlo. 

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Draco-. ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?! 

-Como ya te dije, era todo un plan maestro de Dumbledore-dijo Snape, tomó un sorbo largo de su copa y fue a llenarla nuevamente-. Potter fue a hablar conmigo días después de su iniciación, me dijo que si se había hecho mortífago era más que nada porque Dumbledore y todo lo que él implicaba lo había traicionado de la manera más profunda. 

-¿Y cómo era posible que Harry lo supiera?-preguntó Draco, mirando al ex profesor con sorpresa. Se estaba enterando de cosas que realmente no había creído posibles-. Me refiero... él estaba tan engañado como nosotros en todo esto ¿cómo es posible que haya llegado a averiguarlo? 

-Potter es un licántropo, Draco, debes recordar eso-dijo Snape, volviendo a sentarse. Miró a su ahijado a los ojos, y reprimió las ganas que tenía de sonreír. El chico no parecía odiarlo tanto después de todo-. Según lo que él me dijo, Potter podía "oler" la mentira de Dumbledore cada vez que lo veía. Se debe haber enterado poco antes de su muerte... o después de ella. No lo sé. 

-¿Y cómo averiguaste tú todo esto?-preguntó Draco, algo desconfiado. 

-Después que Potter me lo contara quedé con la duda de qué podría haber sido, y me puse a investigar. A Poppy se le salió, durante la lectura del testamento, que Potter habría seguido siendo un chico ejemplar si no hubiera sido porque Dumbledore lo había transformado-Snape miró a Draco y le sonrió con tristeza-. Me puse a investigar desde esa base. Llevo casi dos meses tratando de encontrar cuales eran los planes de Dumbledore, pero al parecer llegan a una persona que esta muerta. La única persona que podía llevar a cabo los planes del director era nada más y nada menos que tu hermana. 

-¿Mi hermana?-preguntó Draco, entre sorprendido y embargado por la ira de recordar nuevamente que Snape la había asesinado-. ¿Por qué mi hermana? 

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que tu hermana era una gran estratega-dijo Severus, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Su cerebro necesitaba todo el oxigeno que pudiera, esa iba a ser una larga explicación-. Al parecer ella era una de las principales ayudantes de Dumbledore, una de sus mejores espías. Era una de esas personas completamente desconocidas que mueven los hilos de una serie de acciones importantes-el tono de voz de Snape era lúgubre, aún más bajo de lo normal-. Ella y Dumbledore habían trabajado por mucho tiempo en ese plan, tu hermana se introduciría entre los círculos más cercanos a Voldemort y Dumbledore trataría que Potter hiciera mortífago, siempre espiando para él. Con tu hermana y Potter dentro del castillo, en puntos estratégicos y de alto poder, se podría fácilmente desmoronar el gobierno interno de este. Habría sido muy fácil de atacar. 

-Pero Dumbledore murió, Harry se hizo mortífago por su propia cuenta... y tú mataste a mi hermana-dijo Draco, terminando de expresar una idea que Snape no se atrevía a pronunciar-. Si mi hermana hubiese estado viva ella habría podido seguir con los planes de Dumbledore, pero tú mataste a mi hermana e hiciste que todo se fuera a la mierda. 

Era obvio que Draco se estaba poco a poco enojando más. Durante un tiempo le había dado vueltas al asunto de la muerte de su hermana, y había llegado a la conclusión de que en parte Snape había tenido razón. Después de todo el profesor de Pociones si era más importante para cualquier esperanza de salvación de lo que podía haber sido su hermana, que realmente no era nadie en la comunidad mágica. Ella no era conocida, no era espía ni era parte de ningún tipo de organización en contra de Voldemort. Por lo que Draco sabía su hermana a la única persona que quería ver muerta era a su padre. Voldemort jamás había estado en la lista negra de Sylphid. Pero ahora... con esa nueva información que Snape le daba... 

-Yo me voy de aquí-dijo Draco, levantándose rápidamente de un asiento que había pensado en reclamar como suyo nuevamente. Ya no lo reclamaría, Snape podía quemarlo por todo lo que sabía. Apuró lo poco que le quedaba de hidromiel y tiró la copa sobre el sillón-. Espero que tengas el tino de no aparecerte frente a mí nuevamente. Mucho menos hablarme. 

Era como volver al principio. Volver al tiempo en que la muerte de su hermana había sido importante... Porque después de todo su muerte sí había sido importante. 

Ella no había sido simplemente una persona común, alguien que no contribuía en nada a la sociedad ni a la causa... No, ella había sido uno de los pilares del más importante plan de Dumbledore para derrotar a Voldemort. 

La teoría de Snape, de que había matado a su hermana porque realmente no contribuía era simplemente estúpida. Y Draco lo aborrecía por ello. Ahora sí que Snape no había tenido razones para haber matado a su hermana... pero lo había hecho. 

Y Draco jamás, jamás le perdonaría. 

Jamás. 

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Nota de la Autora: **Este es uno de esos capítulos que fluyen por tus dedos como si tus manos fueran las únicas que tienen que ver en el proceso de creación de la historia. La verdad es que estoy criticando este capítulo desde mi punto de vista, sólo por el hecho de que escribirlo no me costó tanto como el resto, pero ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado. 

Bueno, me apuré con lo de subir el capítulo pues lo más probable es que si no lo hago ahora no lo haré como hasta principios del próximo año. Estamos a 2 de Dic y el día 15 tengo que dar la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria) de la cual pende mi futuro...no es para tanto, pero al menos de ella depende si entro o no a la Universidad el próximo año. Así que a todos los que crean en algún ser superior recen para que me vaya bien, si no creen: deséenme suerte. Necesito más de 700 puntos y mi promedio apenas es de 680... Ahora mis amenazas: Si no me va bien lo más probable es que no suba nada hasta que se vaya la depre... si me va bien les juro que pondré dos capítulos juntos el mismo día en que me entreguen el resultado.

**Julius Potter-Malfoy:** En vista de que tantos tienen la impresión de que Vero ama a Harry me veo en la tarea de negarlo. La chica no lo ama, a lo más lo ve como un gran amigo. Toma en cuenta las cosas que el chico ha hecho por ella: No le hizo un Cruciatus (Vero les tiene pánico por razones que no se explicarán aquí), la sacó de su celda, es uno de los pocos hombres a los que no le teme (trauma post-violación) y es casi la única persona con la que ha hablado en mucho tiempo... simplemente lo llegó a conocer de tal manera que ya lo quiere como a un hermano. **Snuffle's Girl:** Me equivoqué, la razón del sabor a sangre no saldrá ni en este cap, ni en el que sigue. No he releído el 11, así que quizás salga allí. **Maika Yugi:** En vista de tu petición de qué hablaron estos chicos en la fiesta, decidí escribirlo... pero como ya voy un "par" de capítulos adelante te tendrás que esperar un poco (hasta el 18º ^^). **GaBrIeLa2: **Hasta donde sé lo que convierte a la gente en licántropos son las mordidas y Harry no mordió a Draco hasta sacarle sangre (aunque habría sido gracioso) sino que el beso (lease "intercambio salival") tenía sabor a sangre... ninguno de ellos tenía una hemorragia. **Paola:** Sobre quién puede ser que haya estado en la fiesta con Ron... bueno, te encontrarás con una o dos interrogantes más durante los capítulos que vienen. Realmente espero que cuando se enteren les parezca sorpresivo. 

De las canciones: Nuevamente Lacuna Coil, la primera Veins of Glass y la segunda un buen trozo de Daylight Dancer. Espero les gusten.

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe.

PD: Por favor, REVIEWénme!!!


	10. El Salón de las Cabezas

,MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Décima: El Salón de las Cabezas. **

El tiempo pasa rápido, sobretodo cuando estás ocupado. Y, lamentablemente para Harry, él siempre estaba ocupado. Hacía solo unas semanas Harry había empezado sus contactos con diversas sedes de magos y aurors alrededor de Europa, y hacía recién poco más de una semana había logrado concretar algo con referente a eso. No se podía decir que habían llegado a una gran decisión que cambiaría el curso del mundo, pero al menos habían llegado a una. Que el 31 de Julio Harry habría de ir a visitar a las Moiras y averiguar cuanto pudiera de ellas.

La tarea no era fácil, sobretodo porque las Moiras eran unos entes bastante desconfiados y muy reservados. Tratar de sacar alguna información coherente de ellas era casi tan difícil como mantener una conversación fluida con una muralla especialmente callada.

El día 31 de Julio Harry se apareció en la sala de espera de las Moiras, para una cita que tenía concertada desde hacía casi una semana. Se le había dicho que no se le podría atender hasta el 31 porque estaban demasiado ocupadas, extrañamente el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Lo único que poblaba la habitación era un sofá que pretendía dar la impresión de moderno, y un revistero de metal, que estaba absolutamente vacío. Había una especie de recepción en una esquina, pero también estaba vacía. Frente al sofá había un gran ventanal, Harry se dirigió allí, al menos para contentarse con ver hacia afuera para pasar el tiempo. En el lugar no había puertas. Como tampoco había algo más allá de la ventana. Desde lejos daba la impresión de que si uno miraba lograría ver algo, pero una vez allí te topabas con la realidad de que no había nada. Sólo un blanco infinito que producía una extraña sensación de vértigo.

Optó por sentarse a pensar en lo ridículo de su situación. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó a esperar. Ese tiempo sin duda lo podría haber gastado en algo sumamente más productivo.

Eso era tan estúpido, para lo único que servía era para que Harry recordase una vez más el porqué no le gustaban los adivinos. No eran más que una gran estafa vestida de brillante y con olor a incienso. No pudo menos que recordar a Sybill Trelawney, la peor de todas las representantes del género de los quiromantes.

Las Moiras eran adivinas, quizás un poco más realistas que Trelawney, pero, aún así, simples adivinas. No tendían a publicar sus predicciones y cuando lo hacían era solo en un caso muy especial.

La verdad es que hasta donde él sabía eran una leyenda de los antiguos romanos y griegos muggles, pero sólo hasta ahora se venía a enterar de que las muy condenadas existían. Si bien no controlaban la vida de las personas como se había dicho de ellas en el pasado, tenían una estrecha relación con ésta. Porque lo que las Moiras podían hacer era predecir la vida de una persona, toda la vida. Una de ellas predecía el inicio, otra predecía el desarrollo y, por último, había una que predecía su muerte. Era más que nada por esa última Moira que Harry estaba allí. Habían un grupo de muertes que Harry debía evitar, y había unas cuantas de las que más le convenía estar prevenido. Y qué mejor lugar que el hogar de las Moiras para averiguar eso ¿No?

Una extraña puerta se abrió desde una muralla que hacía un sólo momento había estado desnuda. Tras la puerta apareció la silueta de una mujer, de largo cabellos. No era que detrás del cuerpo de la mujer hubiese una luz que provocara que solo se pudiera ver la silueta, sino que la mujer en sí era una silueta. Una especie de sombra en tres dimensiones que se acercó a Harry y le tomó la mano. Tenía una piel extrañamente sedosa, casi líquida, y Harry tuvo problemas para tomarla. La silueta le llevó a través de la puerta y ésta se cerró tras ellos.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado el lugar se convirtió en una completa oscuridad. Harry no podía verse ni la mano frente a la cara, mucho menos podría ver a la silueta que le guiaba. Pero esta mujer de sombras se había tomado de su mano, quizás con más fuerza que antes, y le guiaba calladamente por todos los lugares. Daba la impresión de que estaban subiendo una pequeña colina. De pronto, frente a Harry, se aparecieron tres siluetas completamente blancas. Estaban sentadas, o eso parecía, sobre algún lugar que no se podía ver por la oscuridad. Extrañamente las mujeres, aún siendo como de luz, no iluminaban el lugar. El vacío del negro en el ambiente era mucho más grande y amplio que la luz que estas mujeres pudieran emitir.

La mano que había guiado a Harry le abandonó rápidamente, dejándolo solo frente a las mujeres. La mujer de sombras ya no se pudo volver a ver.

-Sabíamos que vendrías, Roman-dijo una de las mujeres blancas.

-Por supuesto que lo sabían-dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para las mujeres-. Después de todo concerté una cita para hoy. En todo caso, mi nombre es Harry, no Roman-agregó después, en voz alta.

-El nombre que te fue dado por tus padres es el de Harold James, el nombre que tu firma mágica lleva es el de Roman-dijo una de las Moiras, la de uno de los extremos-. En caso te lo preguntaras mi nombre es Cloto y yo predico el nacimiento de los hombres y criaturas. Mi hermana es Láquesis, ella es quien predice el desarrollo de hombres y criaturas. Y por último está Átropo, quien se encarga de predecir la muerte de las personas-dijo señalando a cada una de sus hermanas, partiendo por la de al medio.

La verdad es las tres eran completamente iguales, no había ni la más mínima diferencia entre cada una de ellas. Todas tenían el pelo largo y ondulado; todas miraban al infinito, como si este estuviera detrás de ti; y todas ellas estaban completamente desnudas, siendo su cuerpo nada más que una luz homogénea que no se proyectaba más allá de lo que veías. No llevaban más vestimenta que una especie de gasa transparente que les cubría las piernas, y que solo se notaba porque sus contornos eran alumbrados por la luz que éstas emitían.

-Sabemos que has venido aquí para preguntar acerca de unas muertes-dijo Átropo, con una voz muy diferente a la de Cloto. La voz de la primera de las hermanas era sumamente dulce, aguda aunque no demasiado, y exhalaba pureza. La voz de Átropo, por otra parte, era lúgubre, como de ultratumba, había una especie de cansancio en ella y sus palabras eran lánguidas. Realmente... toda ella representaba la muerte-. No sólo la tuya, sino que también la de muchos más. Lo que realmente no entendemos es por qué si no crees en nosotras vienes a nuestra presencia en busca de respuestas.

-Yo no soy quien decidió venir aquí. Yo sólo he sido enviado, ustedes deberían saber eso-respondió Harry, con un poco de sarcasmo e ironía en el tono de la voz. La mujer de al medio, Láquesis, le miró con sorpresa y curiosidad. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

-Tú realmente sabes a qué te atienes ¿no?-preguntó ésta. Tal como las otras tenía una voz muy especial. No era como la de sus hermanas, que o parecía demasiado pasiva o demasiado muerta, su voz era cristalina y daba la impresión de ser activa, como la de una persona en la mitad de su adolescencia, cuando más energía tiene-. Sabes cuánto pierdes haciendo todo esto que estás haciendo, pero prefieres que las cosas sean hechas de esta manera en vez que tener que soportar el largo letargo de la ignorancia-aquí ella sonrió nuevamente, esta vez por completo-. Corres un gran riesgo, Harry Potter.

-Lo sé, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Tú sólo preocúpate de predecir mi vida, que seré yo quien se encargue de vivirla-dijo Harry, sentándose en esa nada negra y cruzándose de brazos. Realmente, aunque todo estaba oscuro, él se sentía muy al descubierto frente a esas tres mujeres.

-No tienes por qué temer-dijo Láquesis, sonriéndole nuevamente-. Nosotras hemos puesto mucho de nuestra parte por predecir tu línea familiar completa. Desde el más remoto de tus antepasados hasta tus descendientes. La tuya es una gran familia muy poderosa, un gran linaje que siempre marcará pautas en la vida de las personas.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Harry, sospechando que esas mujeres realmente estaban hablando de cosas que él no comprendía.

-Tómalo de esta manera-dijo Cloto, mirándolo atentamente con sus ojos lánguidos-. Si tu familia no hubiese existido muchas de las cosas que hoy se dan por hecho no habrían llegado a ocurrir. 

-Por ejemplo-la interrumpió Átropo, aunque daba la impresión que estaba solo continuando una idea que la hermana había dejado volando en el ambiente-, si tus padres no hubiesen muerto, sacrificando sus vidas por tí, tú no habrías vencido a Voldemort, y éste habría gobernado el mundo durante ya más de veintiún años... llevándolo a su más completa ruina.

-Al parecer, -dijo Láquesis, con la misma sonrisa de hacía unos momentos, solo que un poco más malvada-, todos tus ascendientes y descendientes han tenido que tomar una decisión muy importante de la que dependerán muchos futuros. Tus abuelos la tomaron en el momento en que decidieron que dejarían de lado sus peleas para que tus padres se casaran. Tus padres la tomaron en el momento en que decidieron morir para protegerte y tú la tomarás, dentro de unos meses, cuando decidas qué es lo que harás exactamente. De todas formas la decisión máxima tú ya la tomaste, la única opción importante que te queda será decisiva en tu vida personal, y no la tendrás que tomar hasta que todo esto se acabe y por fin gane quien deba ganar.

-Pero créeme, Harry Potter-dijo Átropo. Esas mujeres realmente continuaban la idea de la hermana, probablemente tenían una sola mente o se comunicaban mediante telepatía-. Sea cual sea el resultado de la batalla... no te quedará más opción que tomar una decisión y, de todas las que se te presenten, no habrá ninguna que deje a todos contentos. Nunca nadie quedará feliz con la decisión que tomes. Solo trata de concentrarte en que la decisión beneficie a cuantas personas sea posible. Es lo único que te podrá ayudar en el final.

-Demasiado sobre mi vida-dijo Harry, cansándose de que esas mujeres hablaran tonterías sobre una vida que aún no llegaba a ocurrir. No era por eso por lo que había recorrido medio mundo para llegar allí-. Hablemos un poco sobre lo que les vine a preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente, Harry Potter?-preguntó Átropo, sabiendo que la pregunta iría dirigida a ella. Después de todo Harry iba a preguntarles acerca de la muerte de un par de personas y no había mejor sabio que le respondiera esas preguntas que la única mujer que podía predecir la muerte con total lucidez y certeza.

Sybill Trelawney debía morirse de envidia de saber que había alguien en el mundo que podía predecir una muerte y, más encima, atinarle.

La habitación de Sirius estaba en una de las torres más elevadas del castillo. La más alta de todas las habitaciones. Tenía una vista estupenda, y desde ella podías ver todos los alrededores de Hogwarts aunque fuera de noche. Sirius la había elegido para poder instalar un hechizo que protegiera al castillo de posibles invasiones durante la noche, además del hecho de que le gustaba mirar el cielo cuando se sentía demasiado presionado por las circunstancias.

Era 31 de Julio, ya era casi medianoche.

Sirius se había comportado extraño durante todo el día, y era de cierta forma comprensible. No porque fuera normal, si no porque todos aquellos que habían apreciado a Harry estaban de un ánimo similar.

A eso de las diez de la noche Sirius se había ido a buscar en la cocina unas tres botellas del hidromiel más fuerte que encontró. Ya a las once de la noche, y con media botella de hidromiel menos, llegó a su habitación. De allí no había salido y no pretendía salir sino hasta que la siguiente noche le despertara.

Estaba borracho y tirado en un sofá, llorando lánguidamente las penas y frustraciones que le acarreaba su ahijado, cuando Remus le encontró.

El licántropo había supuesto en el estado en que se iba a encontrar su amigo, así que no le tomó por sorpresa. Se acercó al hombre en el sillón y le movió un poco para tratar de que volviera en sí. El plan era sacarlo del sofá y ojalá acostarlo en su cama, de otra forma a la mañana siguiente además de una gran resaca tendría un gran tortícolis. El hombre se movió un poco, le miró y de un manotazo le apartó tanto como le fue posible en su embriaguez.

-Vamos, Sirius-dijo Remus, acercándose nuevamente a su amigo-. Debes recostarte. No te hará bien quedarte allí.

-¡Tú no me hables! ¡Vete de aquí!-gritó Sirius, arrojándole a Remus la botella que había tenido en la mano. El licántropo no alcanzó a predecir la acción de su amigo y fue golpeado por la botella en su pantorrilla derecha. Le dolía mucho, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo como para darse cuenta que la botella se había quebrado y un vidrio le había raspado la pierna, haciendo que la sangre brotara cálida y tranquila-¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Qué te fueras, dije!-gritó Sirius nuevamente, levantándose del sofá a duras penas y tambaleándose hasta su amigo-. ¿No te bastó con haber transformado a mi ahijado en un mortífago? ¡Qué mierda quieres ahora? ¡Vete de aquí!

-¿Qué te pasa, Sirius?-preguntó Remus, anonadado. No había palabras que pudieran expresar concretamente su estupor. Jamás se había imaginado una reacción por parte de Sirius, al menos no hacia él.

-¡¡Qué te vayas!! ¡¡No quiero un maldito licántropo en esta habitación!! ¡¡Vete con tu maldición a otra parte donde no moleste!! ¡¡Suicídate, haz algo útil en tu vida y desaparece de la mía!! ¡¡Déjame tranquilo!!-rugió Sirius en un grito que resonó en toda la habitación.

Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, antes de que Remus se pusiera en marcha hacia la puerta y optara por salir de esa habitación, sin siquiera volver a mirar a su amigo. No tenía ningún interés en hacerlo. En ese momento estaban los dos igual de enojados, pero no por eso Remus iba a caer en el mismo error de su amigo.

Las palabras de Sirius le habían dolido hasta lo más profundo, después de todo... era como una especie de traición de su parte. Hacía solo unos días Sirius le había protegido de alguien que le acusaba por ser licántropo, y ahora lo hacía él mismo.

Durante años Remus se había entrenado muy bien, había logrado que su parte animal no despertara cuando estaba realmente enojado. Podía caminar tranquilamente por un lugar, estando enojado hasta el punto de querer romper cosas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que había algo extraño en él. ¿La razón? Cuando pequeño él se había prometido que jamás dejaría que los demás pensaran que él era violento...

Pero la verdad es que en ese momento lo único que quería era entrar en una habitación y romper todo lo que encontrara, destruir algo. Cualquier cosa. No importaba lo que fuera. Necesitaba sentir que podía destruir si lo creía necesario.

Caminó casi a ciegas por los pasillos, bajó las escaleras de la torre, más por tacto y caídas, que por sentido de la orientación. No podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban borrosos e irritados. Tenía la impresión de que el mundo estaba dado vueltas, pero quería seguir, llegar a su habitación tirarse en la cama y, con una buena noche de sueño, tranquilizarse un poco.

Chocó con alguien cuando terminaba de bajar las escaleras de su piso. Faltaban solo unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su habitación.

-Lupin, ten más cuidado-reclamó la voz de Severus.

-Cállate, imbécil-rugió Remus, sin poder evitarlo.

Si sus sentidos hubieran estado un poco más enfocados se habría dado cuenta que Snape, preocupado por lo que le pasaba al ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, le seguía a una corta distancia casi pisándole los talones para protegerle de una posible caída a causa de la ceguera temporal de quien estaba empezando a considerar su amigo.

Severus le siguió hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Remus. Este trató de abrir la puerta, por la manija de esta. Pero no podía encontrar el pomo, mucho menos girarlo. Severus se apresuró y cogió el pomo por él, esto asustó un poco a Remus que por primera vez lo notó.

-Tranquilo, Lupin. La puerta está abierta, puedes entrar-dijo Severus, tratando de no sonar tan amenazador como hacía normalmente.

-Gracias-gruñó Remus, irónicamente, empujando la puerta y entrando a su pieza quizás un poco más enojado que antes.

Severus no pudo más que sorprenderse, después de todo, en la montonera de años que había conocido a Lupin este jamás, jamás había sido ni sarcástico ni irónico con nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Después de todo el tipo tenía un sentido del humor muy puro y blanco. No era propio de él ser así. Snape se metió en la habitación, aprovechando que el licántropo había dejado la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lupin?-preguntó después de que Remus optó por saciar su ira tirando al suelo todas las cosas que había sobre una repisa. Era sorpresivo y, para ser sinceros... Severus estaba pensando seriamente en huir si las cosas se ponían demasiado peligrosas. Después de todo uno nunca puede estar seguro de qué hacer para enfrentarse a un hombre-lobo ya adulto.

-¡Nada pasa! ¡Déjame solo!-respondió Remus, avanzando lentamente hacia Snape. Tenía una mirada llena de rabia y odio, sus manos estaban crispadas y no parecía demasiado consciente de sus propios actos.

-Estás empezando a gruñir como Black-bufó Snape, sin tener la más mínima idea de la reacción que provocaría en el hombre frente a él.

Remus asestó un golpe en la mitad de la nariz de Snape, en un movimiento demasiado rápido como para que el profesor de Pociones notara que iba hacia él. La sorpresa y el puñetazo le hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás de una manera con bastante poco grácil.

El sonido sordo del profesor cayendo en el piso y golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las mesas de la habitación hizo que Remus reaccionara por un momento de lo que había hecho. Al darse cuenta de la atrocidad que había cometido se apresuró inmediatamente a poner de pie a Severus, cuidando que no moviera demasiado la cabeza, para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas.

-Lo siento, Severus-repetía continuamente, mientras levantaba a quien realmente consideraba un amigo. Aunque sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada excepto que parece que me quebraste la nariz-dijo Severus, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener el impulso de fruncir el ceño (y, por consiguiente, la nariz) en vista de que sabía que esas cosas dolían-. Nuevamente-agregó cuando se encontró de pie una vez más. Se sacudió un poco la ropa y miró a Lupin con una de sus miradas más intimidantes.

-Lo siento-repitió Remus, sin intimidarse con la mirada del hombre. Ese era el problema de los amigos, pensó Severus, éstos se hacían inmunes a tus miradas de odio y hasta tus miradas más asesinas. Lo cuál siempre era una desventaja-. No fue mi intención, la arreglo de inmediato.

-Voy a empezar a creer que se está haciendo costumbre en tí eso de responderme rompiéndome la nariz a golpes-dijo Severus, tratando de conservar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

-Tengo una poción para reparar huesos rotos por aquí, espera la iré a buscar-dijo Remus, realmente preocupado por la ganchuda nariz del profesor. Se metió rápidamente por la puerta que daba al baño de su habitación y se puso a hurgar entre las cosas de su botiquín.

-¿Me dirás ahora qué te tenía tan alterado?-preguntó la voz de Severus, por detrás de la puerta. La madera hacía que su voz sonara difusa, la nariz rota hacía que su voz sonara además de difusa, algo gangosa.

-Sirius-dijo Remus, sabiendo que eso respondería toda la pregunta.

-He de suponer que está borracho en su pieza llorando por Potter ¿No?-le llegó la voz del profesor-Pero... ¿Qué hizo que te enojaras de esa manera?

-Su comportamiento, se puso a gritarme como si fuera un animal-dijo Remus, con resentimiento. Ahora que empezaba a acordarse de porqué estaba enojado toda la ira volvía poco a poco.

-Conque te ha tocado estar al otro lado de los comentarios de Black ¿Ah? ¿Y entiendes ahora porqué le guardo tanto rencor?-preguntó Severus, su voz ya no sonaba difusa. Se encontraba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta del baño de Remus, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al licántropo fijamente. Como sólo él sabía hacerlo-. ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios te dijo?

-Lo lamento. Otro día te lo diré ¿Ok?-dijo Remus, mientras le entregaba a Severus el frasquito en que tenía la poción. Snape lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo destapó. Bebió un trago y la volvió a tapar.

-Mi nariz queda más ganchuda cada vez que me golpeas ¿Sabías?-dijo Snape, tocándose la nariz con la punta de los dedos. Luego dejó el frasco sobre el lavamanos y miró a Lupin, que se había escapado estratégicamente hacia la pequeña cocina-. ¿Te dijo algo de Potter? ¿O algo de la licantropía? ¿No? Porque sé perfectamente que esos son el tipo de cosas que Black resiente hasta el último de sus días.

-Las dos cosas-dijo Remus, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Suspiró un poco y se atrevió a levantar la cabeza-. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-preguntó.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Café, té y coca-cola-respondió Remus, rápidamente.

-¿Algo que no tenga cafeína o teína?

-Nop, nada-dijo Remus-. No, mentira. Tengo leche.

-Dame un café, entonces-dijo Severus, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras Remus preparaba un café para cada uno.

-¿Adónde ibas cuando choqué contigo?-preguntó Remus, mientras hacía que el agua hirviera.

-A la biblioteca-dijo Severus-. Tengo que buscar unas pociones en la sección prohibida y quería trabajar en ellas antes de tener que volver al castillo de Voldemort.

-¿Qué pociones?-preguntó Remus.

-No lo sé. El medi-mago de Voldemort me las encargó ya que él no es muy diestro con las pociones-dijo Severus-. Supongo que serán pociones para curar o algo por el estilo, nunca había oído de ellas antes. Pero uno podría esperarse cualquier cosa realmente.

-¿Y alguna noticia sobre los planes de Voldemort?-preguntó Remus, mientras le servía a Severus su café-. Hasta dónde sé no has traído ninguna nueva noticia, y te vemos muy poco por aquí, Severus-dijo al tiempo que se sentaba frente al mortífago.

-Tú sabes que sólo entrego la información que poseo en el momento en que estoy seguro que es totalmente fiable-dijo Severus, sorbiendo el café sin preocuparse de cuán caliente pudiese estar-. No me gusta dar como información sólo rumores.

-¿Pero no podrías al menos contarme alguno de esos rumores?-preguntó Remus-. Estoy seguro que sería mucho más beneficioso que estuviéramos preparados, aunque fuera de un rumor. Voldemort ha estado inactivo demasiado tiempo, si ni siquiera ha hecho redadas a las casas de los muggles. Eso es demasiado extraño.

-Es extraño, pero no demasiado-dijo Severus, en tono lúgubre-. Es obvio que el viejo se trae algo entre manos. El problema es que no sé qué es.

-Pero algo has de haber escuchado... -insinuó Remus.

-Tú lo que quieres son rumores-dijo Severus, apurando la mitad del café-. No tengo muchos rumores. Si hubieran más mortífagos dando vuelta por el castillo te podría decir, pero da la impresión de que hubieran salido todos de vacaciones. Es muy poca la gente que está por allí y la que está no es de mi confianza.

-Así que realmente no tienes ningún tipo de información-dijo Remus-. Ni siquiera rumores.

-Ni siquiera rumores-confirmó Severus-. ¿Eres sordo acaso?

-Está bien, no hay razón para ser irónico-dijo Remus. Debió lo que le quedaba de café lentamente-. ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?

-Pretendía terminar esas pociones esta noche e irme mañana-dijo Severus-. Pero realmente me está dando demasiado sueño como para poder trabajar. Supongo que me iré mañana por la tarde.

-¿Y has hablado con Draco nuevamente?-preguntó Remus.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acosemos a Snape con preguntas personales?-exclamó Severus-. No he hablado con ese mocoso, tampoco es como que él pretenda hacerlo. ¿Contento? Me parece. Ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir un poco, que bastante falta que me hace.

-Está bien, Severus. Ve, duerme y mañana despierta con una gran sonrisa en la cara-dijo Remus, sonriendo.

-Como si eso fuera posible-respondió el aludido.

-Gracias, Severus-dijo Remus, una vez que estuvieron en la puerta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó éste extrañado.

-Por preocuparte-dijo Remus, simplemente-. Fue un gran gesto de tu parte.

-No es un gesto. Los gestos se hacen a propósito. Si te seguí fue porque me nació, no fue un gesto. Fue un instinto-dijo Severus, mientras hacía una pequeña venia con la cabeza en señal de despedida y desaparecía pasillo abajo.

Quizás en algún momento Remus se terminaría dando cuenta de que Severus podía resultar un amigo mucho más fiel y llevadero de lo que Sirius había sido durante todos los años en que se conocían.

Extrañas vueltas tiene la vida, que te hace darte cuenta que al final las personas que más consideraste tu enemigo en un principio, terminan siendo las que menos problemas tienen en aceptarte y tratarte bien. Como a un humano.

Y que triste el tener que aceptar que aquellos que una vez consideraste tus mejores amigos guardan dentro tanto rencor contra tí que les hace odiarte.

Quizás la vida de una persona normal era igual de difícil, pero él era un licántropo.

De cierta forma entendía a Harry. No valía la pena luchar por el bien de personas que son lo suficiente cínicas como para decir que son tus amigos y realmente lo único que quieren es que te mueras lo antes posible.

Eso, por sí mismo, te hacía odiarlos con toda tu alma.

Hermione había estado muy callada desde que habían llegado al castillo. Andaba como alma en pena por todas partes, estaba más delgada y su piel lucía cada vez más verdosa. Sus amigos se habían empezado a preocupar por su salud, después de todo Hermione lo más que había sufrido en sus siete años de conocerlos fue un resfrío que duró solo media hora.

Draco estaba tan preocupado como Ron, quizás menos. Pero Ron y Hermione aún estaban peleados y no parecía que la situación fuese a variar en un corto plazo. La verdad es que esos dos parecían pareja de casados de tanto que peleaban. Snape se burlaba continuamente de ellos, diciéndoles cosas como si aún estaban durmiendo en camas separadas y cosas por el estilo. Lamentablemente esas bromas, que Hermione tomaba como tales, no habían hecho nada para que la salud de la chica mejorara. Todo lo contrario, parecía estar cada vez más y más enferma.

Pero Ron no parecía estar tan mal. Después de todo, las pocas veces en que se le veía venía bien. Quizás estaba un poco más pálido, pero se encontraba tan bien como siempre. Por eso era que la situación de Hermione preocupaba a Draco.

No era normal.

El cuatro de agosto Draco se encontró a Hermione en el Gran salón. No era algo que ocurriera muy a menudo, pues Hermione estaba comiendo calladamente un plato de sopa. Tenía en su regazo un libro y sobre la mesa un cuaderno de apuntes. Tenía las manos y parte de la cara manchadas con tinta. Parecía que se había limpiado las mejillas con la tinta aún húmeda en sus manos.

Draco se sentó junto a ella, tratando de no molestarla ni incomodarla. Estuvo bastante rato callado, mirándola leer su libro. No sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, era extraño, pero se sentía como interrumpiendo en algo muy privado.

-¿Cómo está Ron, Draco?-preguntó Hermione de pronto. Acababa de terminar de escribir unas líneas en el cuaderno y al parecer había tomado el descanso para beber la última cucharada de sopa. Alejó el plato de donde estaban sus libros y este se hundió en la mesa y desapareció.

Draco no sabía qué responder. La pregunta le había llegado de improviso y le había pillado desprevenido. Pensó que esos dos no se hablaban, que no querrían saber cómo estaba el otro. Eso era, después de todo, lo que él haría.

-No lo sé-respondió Draco, siendo sincero-. No le he visto desde anteayer.

-Cualquier pensaría que viviendo los tres en el mismo castillo nos veríamos con más frecuencia-dijo Hermione, volviendo a su libro. Lo contempló por un momento, y luego miró solo con los ojos a Draco, su cabeza seguía observando el libro-. Parece que todo el mundo está peleado con alguien aquí. Yo con Ron, tú con Snape y, Remus y Sirius no se quieren ni ver. Es deprimente, sabes.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Draco, apoyando los codos en la mesa con más familiaridad. Al parecer sí podrían conversar después de todo-. Te ves mal, Hermione ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No sé-respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa triste-. Nostalgia supongo, me había empezado a acostumbrar al concilio.

-Da la impresión que estuvieras enferma. Te ves más verde que pálida y todo eso-dijo Draco, tratando de ser lo más franco posible-. Cuando estábamos en el concilio no tuviste tanta nostalgia por Hogwarts.

-Es que no es el concilio lo que extraño-dijo Hermione, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Eso era bueno, al menos la sangre aún corría por sus venas.

-¿Y entonces?

-No sé... Es que este lugar trae tantos recuerdos... -dijo Hermione. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su cuaderno, tapó el tintero y junto con la pluma lo guardó en un pequeño bolso que había a su lado-. Cruzó los brazos y los apoyó en la mesa, dejando su cabeza sobre ellos y mirando a Draco completamente-. Siento que cada vez que voy a voltear en este castillo me voy a encontrar a Harry. Miró por la puerta a los dormitorios de los chicos en la sala común e imagino inmediatamente que Ron y Harry saldrán de allí, riendo como solían hacer. O con esa cara que ponían cuando tenían un plan en la cabeza.

-Ha de ser difícil-dijo Draco, como un reflejo. La verdad es que la ironía estaba a punto de hacerle sonreír. Tanto a él como a Hermione les estaba penando Harry. Él también veía al chico cada vez que doblaba una esquina o cada vez que se abría una puerta.

-No tienes idea cuanto-dijo Hermione, mirando con los ojos la mesa alta-. Draco, yo nunca te había dicho esto, pero... Quiero que sepas que eres un gran mago. Que tengas confianza-dijo Hermione, sin mirarle a los ojos-. Todo este asunto con Harry se va a solucionar, es Harry de quien hablamos. Él no podría haberte mentido con respecto a que te amaba. Él sabe que no puede jugar con eso, porque jamás tuvo amor en su infancia, y el querer a alguien es algo que él valora mucho...

-Hermione, eso ya me lo habías dicho. No hay por qué repetirlo-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Hermione extrañada, volviendo a mirar a Draco-. Estaba segura de que nunca te lo había dicho. La verdad es que había estado mucho tiempo preguntándome si era buena idea o no el siquiera traer el tema a colación. ¿Estás seguro de que te lo dije?

-Sí-dijo Draco, extrañado-. Fue el día en que nos fuimos al concilio. En este mismo salón.

Draco lo recordaba muy bien, sobretodo porque ese día se había sorprendido mucho con la actitud de Hermione. Después de todo la chica le había besado en los labios, después de haberle dicho exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho ahora. Se acordaba incluso de que los labios de Hermione habían tenido el mismo sabor a sangre que tenían los labios de Harry, y se había preguntado durante todo el viaje al concilio si estaba condenado a sentir un sabor a sangre cada vez que besaba a alguien.

Era ilógico que Hermione no se acordara de eso.

-No Draco, yo no hablé contigo ese día sino hasta que nos encontramos frente al carruaje-dijo Hermione, sentándose bien en su silla-. ¿Estás seguro de que era yo?

-Bueno, si no eras tú realmente se parecía a tí-dijo Draco, en tono de broma. Luego dijo un poco más serio-. Mi ego va a llegar directamente al suelo si me dices que no te acuerdas de ese día. O sea... después de todo me besaste antes de irte ¿Tan mal beso?

-¡Draco!-exclamó Hermione, sorprendida-. Yo jamás te he besado. Tu sabes que tengo muy buena memoria, me acordaría de algo así. Sobretodo si te hubiera besado, sería como haber besado a Ron. No podría haberte mirado a la cara en días después de eso.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?-preguntó Draco, muy extrañado. Él se acordaba de todo eso, no creía en los _deja vú_. Esto era muy extraño.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo mirar asustado en esa dirección. Jeremy Fletcher estaba parado allí, como un sonámbulo. Tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos y su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo del gran salón. Miró a los chicos en cuanto notó que no estaba solo.

-¿Dónde está el salón de las cabezas?-preguntó como si aún no reaccionara.

Hermione le señaló con un dedo una puerta que había detrás de la mesa alta. Esa puerta también le traía recuerdos. Era por donde Harry había tenido que cruzar el día en que le habían elegido campeón de Gryffindor en el torneo de los tres magos. Recordaba a Harry subiendo hasta la mesa alta, con las rodillas temblantes y los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Tuvo que sonreír ante el recuerdo, tuvo que hacerlo.

-Gracias, muchachos-dijo Jeremy Fletcher, sin que su cara se turbara en lo más mínimo. Entró por la habitación y desapareció cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Era como una máscara de total nulidad con ojeras. Era extraño verle así, después de verle tan impresionado hacía solo unas semanas. No era que vieran a Jeremy Fletcher todos los días, de hecho esa solo era la segunda vez que le veían. Y era extraño, pero jamás le habían visto sonreír. Debía ser horrible vivir una vida tan estresante como la de él.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco por un momento. Le sonrió tristemente. Había algo de luz en sus ojos, eso era bueno.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entró Ron. Les miró como decidiendo su próximo movimiento, y después de un momento de duda se acercó a la mesa, buscó en sus ojos una respuesta y se sentó finalmente junto a Draco. Las cosas con Hermione aún estaban muy tensas y era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-¿De qué hablaban?-preguntó Ron, un tanto serio un tanto en broma.

-Harry-susurró Hermione.

-Sí, yo también he pensado mucho en él en estos días-dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione a los ojos. Pero no los pudo encontrar. Hermione no le estaba mirando, si no que estaba mirando a algún lugar por arriba de su hombro, a cualquier lugar menos a él-. Da la impresión de que su esencia estuviera vagando por todo el castillo ¿No?

Hermione no respondió, solo siguió mirando hacia la puerta del salón. Draco acompañó su mirada y logró divisar qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de Hermione.

Masajeándose la sien con las manos, vistiendo solo ropa muggle bajo un abrigo largo de cuero negro, con una pelusa de barba en su mentón y sin los anteojos que le caracterizaban... se encontraba Harry.

Draco no pudo más que esperar completamente choqueado a que su corazón volviera a recuperar su ritmo normal, rogar por la oportunidad de volver a respirar con propiedad. Y es esperar, con toda su alma, de que eso no fuera más que otra de sus múltiples visiones.

Harry avanzó por la mitad del salón, como si no estuvieran allí, y se dirigió al Salón de las Cabezas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado una vez que la atravesó.

-Ese fue Harry ¿Cierto?-preguntó Ron, desconcertado.

-Se veía... tan... diferente-dijo Hermione, sin terminar de comprender todo lo que ocurría allí.

-Se veía preocupado-dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie.

-Lucía viejo-concluyó Draco. También se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta tras la mesa alta. Por donde Jeremy Fletcher y Harry habían entrado.

-¿Adónde vas, Draco?-preguntó Hermione.

-A ver si logro escuchar algo de lo que dicen-dijo Draco como si fuera obvio-. Después de todo, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de encontrar a dos de los más grandes rivales en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Pero quizás es algo privado, Draco-dijo Herminio, en tono de reproche.

-Puede que lo sea, pero ¿sabes lo que creo?-dijo Ron, intrometiéndose en la conversación-. Creo que Fletcher va a llevar a Harry a ver a Samad, siempre y cuando no lo haya hecho ya.

-¿Aún sigues con eso, Ron?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida y de cierta forma decepcionada.

-¿Aún no averiguas quién es Samad?-preguntó Ron, alzando una ceja con arrogancia.

-Es la mujer que dirige las escuelas de Aurors, pero no veo qué importancia podría tener en todo esto-dijo Hermione, obstinada-. Es solo una mujer.

-Y Voldemort es solo un hombre-dijo Ron, perdiendo la paciencia-. Samad es el eje que mueve a los aurors, si Voldemort está planeando hacer un ataque lo primero que debe hacer es matar al engranaje central, luego se preocupará por los pequeños tornillos que quedaron volando.

-No logro comprenderte-dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos-. Es solo una mujer, si muere puede ser reemplazada por otra.

-Estamos en una guerra, Hermione-le recordó Ron-. No puedes llegar y reemplazar a alguien en un cargo tan alto. Samad es a los aurors lo que Dumbledore era para Hogwarts. Murió Albus, murió Hogwarts. Muere Samad y los aurors no podrán ponerse de acuerdo para actuar.

-Son hombres inteligentes, sabrán hacer algo-insistió Hermione.

-Hermione, ellos son militares-exclamó Ron, elevando sus brazos al cielo en señal de desesperación-. Para ellos el mundo es como un reloj, si se muere su engranaje principal dejarán de funcionar hasta que llegue alguien y lo sustituya, pero en el tiempo en que ese reloj no funcione Voldemort podría atacar y no encontrará a nadie que lo detenga. ¡A nadie! Eso es algo que no pareces comprender.

-Pero el riesgo vale la pena-dijo Hermione-. Se podrían salvar esos dos niños.

-Hermione-dijo Ron, caminando hasta donde estaba la chica y tomándola por los hombros. Le miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de que entendiera-. Si Samad muere, y Voldemort ataca y toma el poder para siempre, serán mucho más que dos los niños que se volverán locos. Habrá miles de muertos, no solo hombres maduros sino mujeres y niños. A los mortífagos no les importará edad ni rango. Si muere una sola persona más que sea importante para el mundo mágico, estamos perdidos. Ya se murió Dumbledore, no podemos perder a nadie más ¿Entiendes?

-Sí-susurró Hermione.

-Me parece-dijo Ron, soltó a Hermione y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacía él-¿Espiamos ahora?

-Fletcher-dijo Harry en cuanto entró en el Salón. Jeremy se sentía incómodo, Harry podía olerlo. Parecía que no había dormido en días, lo cual era muy probable. Se comía las uñas de forma nerviosa y miraba en todas direcciones, como si esperara que en cualquier momento le saltara un hechizo desde algún lado y pudiera caer muerto, sin más.

Cuando Harry llegó Jeremy pareció saltar, tanto al oír la voz del chico como al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones y le miró tranquilamente.

-Te llevaré a ver a Samad-dijo Jeremy, medio tartamudeando. Potter solo sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Sabía que lo harías-dijo el joven licántropo.

-Pero deberás curar a mis hijos primero-repuso Fletcher. Harry pareció extrañado, pero no sorprendido ni enojado. Eso era algo bueno, al menos para Jeremy.

-La cura para tus hijos no va a tardar dos horas-le informó Harry, levantándose de su asiento y dando vueltas alrededor de Fletcher, como un enemigo que acecha a su presa-. Cuando menos tardaré cuatro meses. No hay suficiente tiempo para curar a tus hijos, necesito ver a Samad lo antes posible. Ojalá mañana o pasado.

-No la verás hasta que mis hijos no estén completamente curados-dijo Fletcher, tratando seriamente de no demostrar su miedo a la negativa de Potter.

-No tengo necesidad de tu autorización para verla-dijo Harry-. Espero que tengas claro eso.

-Si no necesitaras mi ayuda no estarías aquí y ya la habrías visto-respondió suspicazmente, Jeremy. Ese chiquillo no se la iba a ganar, de ninguna forma.

-No necesito tu ayuda, de hecho soy yo quien te está ayudando a tí-dijo Harry, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo-. Tu esposa se ha hecho muy amiga mía, y tus hijos son también los de ella. No te estoy haciendo un favor a tí al hacer que sus mentes vuelvan a su estado normal, le hago un regalo a Verónika.

-No hables de ella-le advirtió Jeremy entre dientes, gruñendo como todo un animal.

-Es verdad, no vinimos a hablar de eso, si no de cuándo íbamos a reunirnos con Samad-dijo Harry, sentándose en el cómodo sillón nuevamente-. Por que supongo que tu querrás estar presente para que no le pase nada a tu ¡Oh, tan querida! Samad.

-Exactamente-dijo Fletcher, aún no creyendo que fuera tan buena idea el sentarse también-. Pero primero debo estar seguro de que una vez que le veas empezarás a tratar a mis hijos-agregó luego, desconfiado.

-Ya te dije, esto no lo hago por tí-le recordó Harry-. Es un regalo para Verónika. A ella no le fallaré. Esa es toda la garantía que puedes tener de mí.

-No es suficiente-refunfuñó Jeremy.

-Es lo que hay, o lo aceptas o me voy-dijo Harry, sabiendo que Fletcher no podría negarse ante la única oportunidad verdadera que tenía.

-Está bien. Dentro de dos días te espero en el vestíbulo de la escuela de Aurors en Londres. Supongo que recuerdas como llegar-añadió luego con sarcasmo.

-No te preocupes, no podría olvidar algo como eso-dijo Harry, con tanto sarcasmo en su voz como lo había en la de Fletcher.

-Será hasta entonces-dijo Jeremy. Tomó la capa que había dejado en una silla antes de que Potter entrara y salió a toda prisa del lugar. Hecho un energúmeno por la furia, y sin reparar siquiera en los chicos que se alejaban de la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para salir del lugar. No tenía ganas de usar un traslador, así que caminaría hasta fuera del campo antiaparición de Hogwarts y se aparecería en las montañas que rodeaban el castillo de Tom. Le vendría bien algo de aire, a ver si su jaqueca desaparecía de una vez por todas.

Cuando salió del salón sus tres ex amigos aún estaban en el comedor. Los tres parecían sospechosos, como si quisieran ocultar alguna mala acción que hubiesen hecho hacía muy poco. Le pareció, de cierta forma, una mezcla entre patético y tierno. Era como ver a pequeños niños tratar de jugar a los detectives.

-¿Te molestaría mucho hablar conmigo un momento?-dijo Harry, mirando a Draco como señalándole que quería hablar a solas.

Draco se mostró claramente sorprendido, quizás no pensó que se dirigiría a él con Ron y Hermione cerca. De todas formas avanzó temerosamente hasta él y le siguió una vez que Harry empezó a salir de la habitación. Se sentía temeroso y, de cierta forma, lleno de rabia. Harry podía sentirlo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron en el campo de Quidditch. Se sentaron en las graderías de Ravenclaw, allá arriba donde sabían que estarían solos.

El campo de Quidditch a Harry le dio un poco de nostalgia. Era realmente triste el estar allí, pero sólo como un observador de un partido inocurrente. Preferiría mil veces haber estado en una escoba persiguiendo la snitch que sentado mirando el cielo junto a Draco.

-La guerra va a estallar luego-dijo Harry, sentándose en la barandilla-. ¿Vas a estar en ella?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Draco, totalmente a la defensiva. Harry sonrió.

-Tom va a atacar uno de estos días, la guerra abierta va a empezar-dijo conservando la sonrisa-. Espero verte allí.

-Por supuesto que estaré-aseguró Draco, sentándose en las bancas. No pretendía hacer que Harry pensase que se sentía incómodo. Aún cuando se sintiera horriblemente perturbado por toda la situación-. Seré el primero en estar allí.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Harry-. Tú no tienes idea de lo que Tom pretende hacer.

-Me podrías informar-sugirió Draco, con ironía. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que Harry supiera más de lo que él sabía. Su mente aún seguía pegada en el tiempo en que Draco era el irónico y del lado malo, no Harry.

-Si te dijera arruinaría la sorpresa-dijo Harry, como si fuera obvio-. ¿Qué gracia tiene un ataque en gran escala si sabes cuándo va a llegar o qué es lo que pretende hacer?

-¿Qué demonios tienen planeado?-preguntó Draco, ya empezando a asustarse. Al principio pensó que Harry había estado fanfarroneando, tal y como había hecho durante todas las veces en que habían hablado. Pero ahora daba la impresión de que Harry realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-No te lo diré, pero, créeme. Cuando llegue el día en que ataquemos habrás querido estar preparado-agregó maquiavélicamente-. Serán días de caos y confusión que nadie podrá olvidar. Será la última batalla, y todo tu maldito mundo será hecho cenizas.

-No conseguirás asustarme-dijo Draco, con vehemencia-. Nada de lo que digas conseguirá asustarme.

-Pero si no estoy tratando de asustarte-dijo Harry-. Solo te estoy advirtiendo para que cuando llegue el día en que tu mundo no sea más que ruinas no puedas decir que no te avisaron.

-No quiero que me vengas a advertir. No necesito tus inútiles advertencias-dijo Draco. Se puso de pie e hizo un ademán de irse. No quería seguir allí escuchando la voz de Harry, que aún le envolvía el cuerpo en llamas.

Un brazo rápido impidió que se fuera.

Harry estaba demasiado cerca de él, quizás solo a un par de centímetros.

-Aún me caes bien-dijo Harry, apoyando su frente contra la de Draco-. Por eso quiero verte allí, primero en la línea de batalla.

-No me importa lo que pienses-interrumpió Draco.

-Eres uno de los pocos en la comunidad mágica que pelea por razones que no son las típicas. Tú no peleas en esta guerra por querer proteger al mundo de Tom. Tú peleas para vengarte de todos los que te hicieron daño-dijo Harry. Draco se estaba impacientando, se estaba asustando-. Esa es una de las pocas razones válidas que hay para pelear.

-El proteger a los demás es una razón válida-protestó Draco-. Hay muchas personas aquí peleando para proteger a otros.

-Sí, es una razón válida-dijo Harry, sin una ápice de convicción-. Pero no hay razón más válida que la ira. Porque una batalla es la forma más pura de la violencia. Y la protección y la violencia no son compatibles. Tú no puedes proteger a los demás cuando tu alma está llena de violencia e ira, porque cuando tu mente está cegada por esas sensaciones jamás recordarás que lo que tú debías hacer era proteger a alguien... y lo más probable es que dañes a quienes protegías en el camino.

-Pero es mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada-refutó Draco. No podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación con alguien que había sido hasta hacía unos meses el ejemplo mismo de la bondad.

-¿Preferirías matar a quien proteges en un arrebato de locura durante una batalla... o ponerlos a salvo sacrificando tu vida?-preguntó Harry. La pregunta pareció dejar pensando a Draco, quien se quedó congelado, sin siquiera luchar por liberarse. Harry volvió a hablar, esta vez solo como un susurro-. La única razón por la que alguien va a la batalla es porque tiene ira, es egoísta y quiere demostrarse que no es completamente inútil. La bondad no es una excusa para pelear. Las guerras no son un acto de bondad, sino de egoísmo... quien sea que participe en una guerra no está siendo ni bondadoso ni está cometiendo un acto de sacrificio para proteger a quien ama. Lo que hace quien va a la guerra es demostrarse a sí mismo que puede superarse. Que puede vencer a quien sea que se le ponga enfrente y que tiene la razón absoluta.

-¿Y tú? ¿Porqué peleas?-preguntó Draco, con furia y frustración. Tenía ganas de golpear algo, o alguien. Cualquier cosa.

-Yo no peleo-dijo Harry, seguro de sí mismo-. Yo sólo salgo a batalla cuando creo que lo merece. Yo peleo por mi mismo, porque odio a su mundo... y porque al contrario de ustedes: Cuando digo que tengo la razón es por que, efectivamente, tengo la razón.

-No eres más que un engreído-gruñó Draco.

-Sabes que tengo razón-dijo Harry, sonriendo-. Pero ese no es el tema. Lo que decía era que espero verte en la línea de batalla. Porque sé que tus razones para pelear son puras, no una sarta de estupideces en un lindo paquete.

-La bondad no es sólo un lindo paquete-protestó Draco-. Es algo real.

-Di lo que quieras-dijo Harry-. Al final siempre sabes que tengo la razón. Te darás cuenta de ello cuando estés en batalla.

-Estás demasiado cambiado-comentó Draco, sólo fue un murmullo y no creyó que Harry le oiría, pero éste sí lo hizo.

-Por supuesto que estoy cambiado. Soy un licántropo ahora ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Harry, con la voz aún más grave de lo que ya la tenía-. La noche en que me mordieron, bondadosamente traté de salvarte de los lobos. Porque sí no me hubieran atrapado a mí te habrían atrapado a tí. Cometí un gran error esa noche que me hizo madurar. No existe la susodicha bondad. Quien es bondadoso no es más que un estúpido. Si tú fueras a quien los lobos hubiesen mordido Dumbledore habría hecho todo lo posible para evitar que te transformaras. Como realmente el mundo no habría variado tanto, las cosas seguirían su ritmo normal. Pero me mordieron a mí-gruñó Harry.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Había olvidado que Harry era un licántropo, y si realmente le guardaba tanto rencor no veía la razón por la que Harry no trataría de morderlo y pegarle su condición.

-Dumbledore jamás hizo nada por tratar de salvarme. Yo estaba dentro de sus malditos planes, toda mi transformación estaba dentro de sus inmundos planes-gruñó nuevamente Harry-. Lo más probable es que incluso su propia muerte estaba dentro de sus designios.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-preguntó Draco, choqueado.

-Es obvio que estoy cambiado-siguió Harry, sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Draco-. Fui transformado en esto por la persona en que más confiaba en este mundo. Sólo fui usado como un peón dentro de su tablero de ajedrez-Harry soltó a Draco y le tiró nuevamente a las bancas. Draco cayó sentado en una de ellas y las manos de Harry se apoyaron una a cada lado de él. Los ojos verdes de Harry le miraba amenazadores-. Pero yo no soy peón de nadie. No soy ficha de nadie. La estúpida comunidad mágica me vio, durante toda mi vida, como el objeto que derrotaría a Voldemort. ¡Sorpresa! No será Voldemort quien los destruya, sino su célebre salvador. Yo no soy empleado de nadie. Y le demostraré al mundo que no pueden confiar ni siquiera en quien creyeron que era el ejemplo de bondad. Porque la bondad no existe, y si van a perder es porque se darán cuenta demasiado tarde que nadie hace las cosas gratis. Y que nada en este mundo es coincidencia. Sus vidas están siendo controladas por quien menos esperan y ustedes se niegan a darse cuenta.

Draco no podía hablar, no sabía qué decir. Tanta rabia de parte de Harry se le hacía increíble. Tanto como la historia sobre Dumbledore. Era traumatizante pensar que el director podía haber sido capaz de eso. A duras penas era creíble. Todo eso Draco ya lo sabia porque Snape se lo había contado, pero, aún así... Era demasiado extraño. No era una actitud como las que pertenecían a Dumbledore.

-Espero verte en la batalla, Draco-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie por completo nuevamente-. Esta vez no te besaré, pero si te vuelvo a ver no dudes que será lo primero que haga.

Harry se fue caminando, bajó las graderías y desapareció de la vista de Draco. El chico rubio no pudo más que apoyar su cabeza en la banca detrás de la de él y cerrar los ojos. No estaba seguro de tener las fuerzas suficientes como para volver al castillo. Ni para seguir viviendo.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Narya: **Mis notas más elaboradas están en el cap 11 (el que viene después de este), pero desde ahora Gracias ^^!!!!!


	11. Sarh

MoonLight Curse

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Undécima: Sarh.**

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó la chica por enésima vez. Por enésima vez, Harry se volteó a mirarla.

-Sabes que no te puedo decir ¿Por qué insistes?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Porque quiero que me lleves contigo-dijo Sarh, cruzándose de brazos. Se estaba comportando como una pequeña mocosa malcriada. Probablemente lo era-. No quiero que pase lo que mismo que sucedió cuando fuiste a esa fiesta en el concilio. 

-No me sucederá nada, Sarh-dijo Harry con vehemencia. Avanzó hasta la chica y la sujeto por los hombros-. Esta vez no hay ninguna herida en mí y no hay ningún rubio que me tire por encima de las mesas.

-Aún así, estaría más segura de que no te pasará nada si me llevas contigo-dijo la chica, aún empecinada en ir.

-Es secreto. No debe ir nadie más que yo-dijo Harry-. Podría dañar los planes si me acompaña alguien más.

-¿Cuándo he dejado yo de guardar un secreto?-preguntó Sarh, ofendida-. Soy un espía, por el amor de Dios. Creo que soy una de las pocas personas en este mundo que sabe cómo guardar un secreto de verdad.

-Aún así-dijo Harry soltándola y caminando tranquilamente hasta su closet, de donde extrajo una nueva polera muggle y un par de pantalones negros con líneas verticales blancas. Se sacó la túnica que estaba usando y quedó solo en ropa interior. No le molestaba quedar así frente a Sarh, después de todo era una de sus mejores amigas. Tenía confianza en ella-. Este secreto es mío y de él. No voy a estártelo contando a tí, ni a nadie. 

-Harry, pensé que confiabas en mí-dijo la chica, avanzó hasta Harry y trazó con un dedo una de las cicatrices que habían dejado las flechas de los nibelungen. 

Malditos enanos esos, no serían magos pero la única magia que tenía la ocupaban en hacer flechas de madera con las propiedades del metal, que estaban hechizadas para provocar heridas que no dejarían de sangrar en circunstancias normales. Además del hecho que la sangre y el cuerpo las absorbía como parte de sí después de un rato, por eso se decía que eran como el metal. 

Al menos Mephisto era un gran medi-mago y había podido salvar a la mayoría de los heridos. Entre ellos Harry, que había sido uno de los más graves. Ahora las cicatrices jamás podrían desaparecer, tenían la marca de los nibelungen y por lo mismo estarían siempre presentes como seña de que esa persona no era del agrado de los malditos enanos del demonio.

-No quiero que te hagan daño de nuevo-dijo Sarh, abrazando el torso desnudo de Harry. El chico se congeló al instante y, por un momento, tuvo ganas de correr.

-No me pasará nada, Sarh. Déjame vestirme-pidió Harry, esperando que bastara con eso.

-Pero yo no quiero soltarte-se quejó Sarh-. Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre. Mephisto tenía razón, me estoy enamorando de tí, chiquillo insolente-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste.

-Sabes que no te correspondo, Sarh-replicó Harry. Estaba poco a poco empezando a sentirse mal. Necesitaba que Sarh le soltara... en ese mismo instante.

-¿No me darás ni siquiera una oportunidad?-preguntó la chica. Mujer. Harry no sabía cómo catalogarla. Sarh le soltó y le hizo girarse. Eran casi de la misma altura, quizás la mujer era un poco más grande incluso. O podía ser, claro, por culpa de las botas militares con plataforma que usaba Sarh.

-Sabes que no servirá de nada. ¿Por qué insistir?-preguntó Harry, de forma retórica.

-Al menos dame un beso-pidió ella.

-Entrarías en coma, Sarh-dijo Harry, y sonrió de forma triste-. Eres una gran amiga, y no te quiero dejar en coma.

-¿Por qué habría de entrar en coma?-preguntó la mujer. Se puso las manos en las caderas y miró ofendida a Harry.

-En mi sangre hay demasiadas esencias mágicas. Si te besara tu sistema nervioso colapsaría y te enviaría a un coma que podría incluso durar años-dijo Harry a modo de disculpas-. Te quiero demasiado como para hacerte eso.

-Prefiero correr el riesgo. Debe haber alguna forma de que pueda soportarlo-dijo Sarh, sentándose en la cama, algo apesadumbrada. 

-Para lograrlo hay que tener un gran poder mágico-dijo Harry-. Algo así como el poder que tiene Tom o el de Albus Dumbledore. Es demasiado poder, ni yo mismo tengo el poder suficiente como para evitar que mi sangre actúe.

-Si te haces algún día lo suficientemente poderoso como para evitar que ocurra... ¿Me besarás?-pidió la chica, con sus ojos de gata mirándolo de reojo.

-Está bien, pero sólo una vez-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-No importa las excusas que me des-dijo la chica, saltando de la cama y caminando hasta Harry, le abrazó por el cuello y le dijo a su oído-. Sé que estás reservando todos tus besos para él. Pero llegará el día en que tendrás que besarme a mí también.

-Lo haré, Sarh, lo haré-dijo Harry-. Pero sólo una vez.

-Dos-pidió la chica.

-Sólo una-dijo Harry, sabiendo que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a la cita que tenía con Fletcher.

-Está bien, sólo una-dijo la chica. Harry sospechó. Se había rendido demasiado pronto-. Pero tendrás que llevarme contigo para pagar ese beso que no me darás.

-Dios mío, Sarh. Deja de joder-exclamó Harry, ya un poco hastiado. Se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Sabes que no podrás irte si no es conmigo-dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes que eres bipolar y yo no le hago caso a las personas bipolares. 

-Harry ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué tanto te cuesta llevarme allá? Te prometo que no hablaré ni me entrometeré en nada. Sólo quiero ayudar un poco, me aburro en este castillo-se quejó la chica.

-Sarh, estoy empezando a creer seriamente que tu cerebro desapareció sin que yo lo hubiera notado. Hasta donde yo sabía tu eras una chica inteligente que entendía las cosas cuando se las decían. Ahora estás cada vez más cerca de que piense, con fundamentos, que eres estúpida.

-¿Por qué me tratas así, Harry?-preguntó la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque estoy apurado, me estás retrasando y porque, definitivamente, no es mi culpa que estés en tu período-Harry se terminó de vestir, agarró un abrigo que había colgado en una percha y sacó del bolsillo una pequeña snitch dorada. 

Sarh no era estúpida, sabía identificar un traslador cuando lo veía. Corrió donde Harry y le tomó la mano con la pequeña pelotita en el momento inmediatamente anterior a que Harry desapareciera. Una fracción de segundo después los dos se encontraban en la mitad de un callejón en la medianía de Londres. 

-Pretendías irte sin siquiera despedirte-dijo Sarh, como si eso fuera suficiente excusa.

-¡Sarh, por amor de Dios! ¡Realmente me tienes harto!-gritó Harry, completamente enfurecido-. ¡No estoy aquí para tus jueguitos inútiles! Quizás tu vida no sea nada más que un juego, pero mi vida ciertamente pende de un hilo. Si tanto dices amarme hazme caso cuando te digo que: ¡No te quiero cerca de mí ahora! 

-Me importa un comino qué diantres viniste a hacer aquí-dijo Sarh, casi tan enojada como Harry, pero sin elevar la voz-. Lo que yo quiero es estar aquí, porque sé que podré ser de ayuda. Quizás tú no lo creas. Pero sé lo que vienes a hacer, sé lo que pretendes arriesgar viniendo acá y se por qué y para qué vienes a ver a Samad. No te quiero dejar solo con tanta gente que te ve como el símbolo de la maldad absoluta.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Harry, extrañamente asustado. Sarh no podía saberlo todo, nadie más que él lo sabía... era imposible.

-Lo que dije. Te explicaré como lo averigüé si me dejas entrar contigo en ese edificio-dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos-. Y si no me dejas entrar gritaré en la mitad del gran Salón cuales son tus planes.

-¿No te molesta que haga esto?-preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-A decir verdad me molesta bastante, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Estoy enamorada de tí hasta la punta de los pies, no puedo hacer otra cosa que impedir que te metas en líos aún más grandes-dijo Sarh, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien-resolvió Harry-. Vendrás conmigo. Pero al más mínimo intento de hacer que los pobres e ingenuos aurors saquen las varitas te tendré colgando del techo ¿Me entendiste?

-Palabra de exploradora-dijo Sarh, mostrándole a Harry los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha.

-Tú no eres exploradora-le recordó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Para lo que importa, soy espía y eso es mejor-dijo la chica, tomando a Harry del brazo y dirigiéndole por la calle. Hasta que se encontraron frente a frente con el frío y horrible edificio de los aurors.

Entraron sin que el guardia siquiera se inmutara por la irrupción. Un auror le miró extrañado, pero no hizo ademán de detenerle. Caminaron directamente hasta el salón donde Harry y Jeremy Fletcher habrían de encontrarse.

Fletcher ya estaba allí, daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación como un perro enjaulado y miraba su reloj con demasiada frecuencia. 

-Jeremy, tanto tiempo-dijo Harry a modo de saludo. Sabía que eso le iba a enojar, así que lo dijo con aún más ganas.

-Samad está esperando desde hace diez minutos. Más vale que nos apresuremos-se quejó Fletcher. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó así hasta que llegaron junto a él.

-¿Si nos demoramos te reprenderán a tí? Porque si es así creo que puedo demorarme otro poco más-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa maligna. 

Sarh miró al chico. Realmente cambiaba cuando estaba trabajando. Quizás Harry en su vida cotidiana era un poco más fácil de tratar que cuando se encontraba en la mitad de una misión, pero... era extraño. Harry era completamente diferente con sus enemigos de lo que era con quienes convivía. Proyectaba la imagen de uno de esos desalmados que realmente están en este mundo sólo para hacer sufrir a los buenos. Y en la vida fuera de las misiones Harry era el típico jefe estricto, pero con el que podías tener grandes conversaciones y que al final escuchaba lo que decías y sacaba lo mejor de eso. 

-No juegues conmigo Potter. Te dije a una hora y no eres capaz de llegar a tiempo-dijo Fletcher, ya casi rojo de ira-. Más encima traes a una amiguita que no es de mi confianza y que no puedo dejar pasar allí dentro. 

-Por favor, no seas ridículo-dijo Harry con sorna-. Esta chica jamás tendría el poder para hacerle daño a Samad. A duras pena puede hacer que a un perro le pique la nariz, dudo mucho que su Avada Kedavra pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar siquiera a una cucaracha.

-Gracias por tu confianza, Harry-dijo la chica, soltándose del brazo del hombre de ojos verdes que le miraba burlón.

-Créeme. Ella puede entrar-dijo Harry. Luego miró su reloj-. Aunque pensándolo bien, tienes razón. Es un poco tarde, quizás debería volver otro día... cuando tú no estés.

-Entrarás ahora, Potter-dijo Fletcher-. Y curarás a mis hijos luego, tu dijiste que lo harías.

-Es verdad, yo lo dije-replicó Harry, adelantándose a la puerta de la oficina de Samad sin esperar que nadie le diera permiso-. Y un Potter siempre cumple con su palabra ¿No?

Abrió la puerta sin golpear. Sentada tras un escritorio de vidrio y madera estaba Samad. Tenía el pelo largo y cobrizo, amarrado en una larga trenza que colgaba de su espalda. Sobre su nariz descansaban unos lentes de marco invisible y sus ojos cafés pasaban por los papeles que tenía enfrente a una velocidad increíble. Había arrugas de cansancio en las comisuras de su boca, pero las marcas de un carácter dispuesto a la risa fácil estaban allí, presentes, opacándolas. Tenía el rostro ligeramente triangular, la boca pequeña y una sonrisa inmensamente blanca. En sus manos las uñas se habían dejado crecer por un largo periodo fuera de batallas, y alargaban sus dedos haciéndolos aún más delgados y precisos. 

-Buenos días, Samad-dijo Harry, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta. Tras él Fletcher y Sarh aún se miraban con rencor, pero de reojo solamente. Estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro.

-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó la mujer, poniéndose de pie de forma ágil y elegante. Tenía un porte fino y una gracia que sin duda venía en la sangre. Dio la vuelta a su escritorio y caminó hasta Harry, siempre extendiéndole la mano para poder estrechársela-Estaba preguntándome cuándo te vería por aquí. Hay planes que debemos discutir y cuentas que sacar. Por favor, siéntate, ponte cómodo. ¿Te sirvo algo de beber? ¿Un ron tal vez? ¿Hidromiel de menta?

-Hidromiel de menta-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sentándose en el mejor de los sillones frente al escritorio.

-Y dime-dijo la mujer emocionada. Debía al menos tener unos cincuenta años, pero la agilidad que la caracterizaba daba a entender lo contrario-. Supe que fuiste con las Moiras ¿Lograste sacarle alguna información a esas viejas brujas?

-Algo-confesó Harry-. Pero no es de eso de lo que vine a hablar.

-¿Y a qué viniste?-preguntó la mujer, sirviéndole a Harry su hidromiel, y sirviéndose un ron para sí misma-. Porque supongo que tiene que ser importante.

-A avisarte que Tom pretende atacar dentro de unas semanas-dijo Harry-. Quizás necesitemos refuerzos, y no nos sentaría nada de mal si pudieras ayudar con algunos Aurors.

-Espera un momento, Harry-dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta donde Jeremy aún esperaba. Cerró en la nariz del hombre la antemencionada puerta y volvió a su asiento-. La gente común no debería escuchar esto, Harry. Podrían pensar cosas. Ahora sí, prosigue.

-Bueno, como te decía: Tom va a atacar en unas semanas. Quizás dos-dijo Harry, apoyándose en el escritorio-. Es probable que se necesiten refuerzos y quería saber si podrías prestarme unos cuantos aurors para que peleen con nosotros.

-No lo sé, Harry, no lo sé-dijo la mujer, pensativa. Recostó su espalda contra la gran silla de cuero en la que estaba sentada y miró al techo mientras bebía su ron-. No es como que pueda mandarte a mis mejores guerreros con la orden que hagan caso a todo lo que les diga un mortífago. Me despedirían inmediatamente y tu plan fracasaría de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, está todo planeado-dijo Harry, con una de las sonrisas que le caracterizaban-. No seré yo quien les comande sino un oficial del ministerio, un inefable amigo mío. Bueno, tu sabes, un mortífago disfrazado de inefable.

-Bueno, siendo así me parece que puedo ayudarte-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Abrió uno de los cajones y empezó a sacar papeles-. Debemos llenar unos cuantos formularios, espero que entre tanto nuestros amigos allá afuera no se hayan acribillado entre sí.

-Dios mío, Draco. ¿Adónde vas?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida cuando le vio entrar al salón con una maleta.

Draco tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara más pálida que nunca. Debajo de sus ojos se podían apreciar unas ojeras que probablemente eran de más de una noche, y los ojos estaban rojos de cansancio. Tenía las manos crispadas en sus bolsillos y los huesos se podían apreciar claramente a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

-Voy al castillo de Voldemort-les dijo Draco mientras encogía su equipaje-. Ya he hablado  con Sirius, me ha dado un traslador y partiré dentro de unos minutos.

-Draco-susurró Hermione, llevándose la mano a la boca.

-¿Realmente estas seguro de lo que haces?-preguntó Ron, sin poder creerlo-. Hasta donde sabíamos tú no querías tener nada que ver con los mortífagos.

-Tienes razón, Ron-dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. No quería. 

-¿Qué pasó que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Harry-dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a los chicos y se sentó a su lado-. Creo que hay demasiadas cosas que me quedaron sin respuesta, y tengo este extraño presentimiento de que la mayoría de las respuestas estarán allá.

Afuera el día estaba cálido y brillante. Estaban en pleno verano y, aunque Hogwarts en sí no parecía notarlo, el aire había cambiado. El cielo estaba claro y libre de nubes, las montañas que rodeaban a Hogwarts estaban ya sin nieve y todo el mundo parecía recibir el calor con los brazos abiertos. Menos el castillo que parecía aún sumido en el peor de los inviernos.

-Espero que estés bien, Draco-dijo Hermione, sintiéndolo sinceramente-. No quiero que tengamos que enfrentarnos cuando llegue el día.

-Así lo espero yo también, Hermione-dijo Draco sonriendo con humor. No era momento para preocuparse de más-. Supongo que tendré que volver a ser el mismo resentido de antes ¿no?

-Así parece-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, le tomó una mano a Draco y lo atrajo hacía sí mismo, dándole un fuerte abrazo-. Cuídate, hermano ¿Ok? No quiero ver tu cadáver tirado por allí. 

-No te preocupes-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa-. Si todo va bien no tendrás que verme la cara en mucho tiempo más.

-¿Te aceptarán de nuevo los mortífagos?-preguntó Hermione preocupada-. Acuérdate que ellos saben que no les eras fiel.

-Ya me las arreglaré, Hermione-dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros-. Soy un Malfoy, que no se te olvide. Siempre podré inventar una buena mentira.

-Lo sé, Draco, lo sé-dijo Hermione, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-. Solo cuídate, y trata de averiguar quién fue la persona que te besó.

-No me acordaba de eso-confesó Draco-. Trataré de investigarlo. Ron, si una Hermione viene y te besa, no es ella. La Hermione que conoces no anda besando a todo el mundo.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?-preguntó Ron, extrañado.

-Hace un tiempo alguien que parecía yo vino y besó a Draco-dijo Hermione, poniéndose roja-. No sabemos quién fue, pero según Draco era idéntica a mí.

-Eso es extraño-dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Estás segura que no eres la Hermione besadora?

-Preferiría besar aun hipogrifo con tiña que besarte a tí, Ron Weasley-dijo Hermione con expresión de asco.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Draco, riendo. Se puso de pie y les dijo adiós con la mano-. No me gustan las despedidas demasiado largas. Les mandaré una lechuza si es que me aceptan, si no la mando es porque estoy muerto.

-Que estén bien, Draco-gritaron Ron y Hermione, a modo de despedida.

Cuando el chico rubio cerró la puerta del gran salón tras él Ron miró inmediatamente a la chica. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella y la miró pensativamente. Llevaban poco tiempo de haberse arreglado sus problemas, y aunque había sido muy poco tiempo parecía que las cosas entre sus dos mundos habían pasado demasiado deprisa, y Ron había quedado ignorante de un millar de cosas de las que Draco parecía ser conocedor. En cierta forma era triste. Draco había llegado a tomar un lugar en su amistad que antes había ocupado Harry, y si bien no le molestaba tanto que Hermione y Harry compartieran secretos, si le molestaba un poco que entre Draco y ella le ocultaran cosas. Le hacía sentirse inútil

-Es extraño-dijo Ron, casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida y extrañada a la vez.

-Nada, olvídalo-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

La puerta del salón se volvió a abrir, y por un momento a Ron le dio la impresión de que Draco se había arrepentido. Se dio vuelta hacia la puerta con la frase lista para poder reírse un poco de la falta de voluntad del chico rubio, cuando se dio cuenta que en la puerta no había ningún rubio. 

Al contrario.

Quien estaba en la puerta tenía el pelo negro, uno de los cabellos más negros que se podían dar en ese mundo. Unos ojos claros bastante parecidos a los de Draco, pero más azules que grises. Y una sonrisa que hacía pensar que era increíble que alguien en esa vida pudiera estar tan feliz. 

Era Dante Wulff, su profesor de Criaturas Mágicas en el concilio. 

Y miraba a Hermione como si fuera el ángel más hermoso que hubiera pisado esa tierra. 

Hermione por su parte también parecía inmensamente feliz. La verdad es que tanta felicidad ya estaba cansando a Ron. 

Hermione miraba al profesor como si realmente no hubiese esperado verle allí. Tenía las manos tapándose la boca en señal de sorpresa, pero sus manos poco a poco iban cayendo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca... Su boca era la más hermosa de las sonrisas. 

Hermione saltó de la mesa donde estaba sentada y corrió hasta el profesor, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas cuando estuvo junto a él. Dante también le abrazaba con fuerza, y le acariciaba el cabello con una suavidad y unas ansias que eran increíbles.

Si bien el profesor era casi medio metro más alto que Hermione, hacían una pareja dispareja especialmente bella.

Ron, notando que su presencia allí había pasado al olvido optó por irse lentamente del salón, guardando un espacio en su agenda mental para pedirle a Hermione que le explicara toda esa situación de pies a cabeza, porque él realmente no entendía nada.

Hermione, mientras tanto, no podía concebir tanta felicidad. Seguía diciéndose a sí misma que la verdad es que lo estaba imaginando todo. Dante no estaba allí acariciándole el cabello, abrazándola con la misma fuerza con la que la había abrazado en otros tiempos.

-Hermione-susurró el profesor del Concilio, tan extasiado como ella. Todo en ella exhalaba sensualidad. Su olor, sus formas y curvas. Quizás no era la mujer más bella de la comunidad mágica, pero era la persona más hermosa que todo hombre enamorado podía llegar a imaginar.

-Dante, Dante, Dante, Dante-susurraba Hermione, sin poder creerlo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dante? Dios, Dante, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo él, curvando su espalda hasta que sus caras estuvieron a la misma altura-. No podía estar sin verte un día más, necesitaba estar contigo nuevamente.

-Dante... Dios, que... Dante... Te amo, gracias por venir-dijo Hermione, sintiendo que sus rodillas no iban a poder sostenerla ni un segundo más. Se sentía como mantequilla en los cálidos brazos de ese hombre que ahora se inclinaba para besarla suave y apasionadamente.

Sarh daba vueltas por la habitación, de un lado para otro, comiéndose las uñas de nerviosismo y jugando con su varita con la otra mano. Cada cierto tiempo miraba en dirección a la puerta por la que Harry había entrado hacía más de trece horas y media. 

No había salido ningún sonido de esa oficina, y a decir verdad no parecía que adentro hubiera un alboroto. Pero eso no le tranquilizaba nada.

Jeremy Fletcher se había rendido ante el horror de tener que esperar, y hacía ya casi seis horas que había partido rumbo al hospital San Mungo. Había pasado cerca de siete horas igual que ella, quizás no comiéndose las uñas con desesperación, pero igual de nervioso. 

Ahora se encontraba completamente sola. Incluso los aurors fuera de la oficina ya se habían empezado a ir. Eran casi las ocho de la noche después de todo, faltaban pocos minutos para que sonara la alarma de su reloj de bolsillo. Siempre sonaba a las ocho, estaba hechizada para que lo hiciera ¿Porqué? Ella no tenía idea realmente el porqué, debía ser alguna especie de hechizo que le hiciera su abuelo antes de dárselo. Realmente no era como que importara tanto tampoco.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la sala de espera. El último auror se estaba yendo, y la saludaba con una sonrisa idiota que a Sarh solo le aumentó la impaciencia. Mostró su dedo del medio, completamente extendido en toda su longitud, al pobre auror y se volvió a ver la puerta nuevamente. 

¿Cómo, demonios, era posible que esos dos no hubieran salido ni para comer ni para ir al baño o estirar las piernas?

Ella realmente no entendía de qué tanto tendrían que hablar que hacía necesario tanta conversación. Sabía en cierta forma cuales eran los planes de Harry, y sabía que esos planes eran prácticamente el sinónimo de genocidio, pero no tenía idea realmente de qué tenía que ver Samad en todo eso. Era verdaderamente extraño que la más grande de las directoras de los Aurors se prestara para algo tan... poco ético y tan completamente amoral.

Malditos cerdos machistas de los mortífagos. Como los odiaba por nunca integrarla a nada.

Con Mephisto y Harry ella siempre había tenido que jugar a las adivinanzas, ellos nunca hablaban correctamente acerca de los planes de Voldemort cuando ella estaba cerca. No sabía hasta qué punto los hombres de ese castillo la consideraban un mortífago o no. La mayoría de ellos no le consideraba más que la hija de uno de sus camaradas, pero había un pequeño sector de ellos que la veía como un mortífago, y uno de los buenos.

Era extraño que Harry y Mephisto, sabiendo hasta qué punto podían llegar sus capacidades, aún se empeñaran en mantener ese gran ataque que Voldie planeaba, como un secreto. Ella lo había adivinado con solo oírlos hablar solo un par de veces, después de todo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Harry se veía cansado, extrañamente tenía ojeras, pero poco importaban. Tenía una extraña cara de satisfacción y cansancio que era muy poco acostumbrada de él. 

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-preguntó Samad, desde dentro de la oficina, tras su escritorio. Parecía preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes, amiga mía-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. No es nada que una buena noche de sueño no pueda remediar.

-Cuídate Harry, debes estar entero para la batalla-dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie poco a poco, de forma insegura.

-No te preocupes, mujer-le dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto para que Samad dejara de seguir levantándose-. Podré volver al castillo en una pieza, es sólo falta de energía.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Samad-. ¿Podrás llegar?

-Aunque no pudiera, yo lo llevaré-dijo Sarh, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Harry por debajo de un hombro. El chico realmente se estaba cayendo solo.

-Está bien, puedo confiar en tí-dijo Samad, sentándose nuevamente-. Cuídalo, por favor.

-Con mi vida-dijo Sarh, asegurándose de que Harry estuviera bien-. No te preocupes.

Hurgó en los bolsillos de Harry hasta que encontró el traslador. Harry había caído en un sopor continuo que le mantenía completamente ajeno al mundo normal, así que ni siquiera lo notó. Sarh le sacudió un par de veces. Necesitaba a Harry despierto para poder llevárselo de allí.

-Vamos, Harry, despierta-dijo a su oído, rozando suavemente la sensible piel de Harry con sus labios. Quisiéralo o no Harry tuvo que despertar. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a Sarh sorprendido-. Tenemos que irnos, y necesito que actives el traslador.

Harry puso su mano sobre la snitch dorada y le sonrió a Samad una sonrisa triste. Sarh sólo se limitó a sujetar a Harry bien fuerte contra sí y rogar con toda su alma que si Harry se llegaba a quedar dormido nuevamente, durante el camino, ella pudiera darse cuenta antes de que Harry se soltara de la snitch y se perdiera en la infinidad de mundos y dimensiones que podía tener el viaje en traslador. Quizás algunos la llamasen descuidada, pero ciertamente no era tan descuidada como para perder a la única persona por la que se había preocupado en años.

Llegaron a un salón en tonos verdes y negros, Sarh lo reconoció de inmediato. Se encontraban en unos de los primeros salones del castillo, en esos a los que uno llegaba cuando entraba al castillo si es que se metía por una de las dos puertas.

Harry había vuelto a caer dormido, esta vez más de lo que le parecía normal. Mephisto venía entrando en ese momento, más bien saliendo de la puerta que daba a la enfermería. Al ver a Harry frunció el ceño y miró a la chica de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó, mucho más serio que de costumbre.

-No mucho, se quedó dormido-dijo Sarh, encogiéndose de hombros. Soltó a Harry y lo dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones del lugar. El chico cayó pesadamente, pero no se inmutó siquiera. 

-Que extraño-comentó el medi-mago, observándolo fijamente-. Por lo que he visto, y los resultados del último chequeo que le hice... Harry está totalmente bien, aun cuando este chico no duerme hace milenios. Aún así, es extraño que se duerma, tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de café que consume.

-Quizás se está volviendo inmune-sugirió Sarh más que nada por decir algo, no sabía qué decir ni cómo enfrentarse a la situación.

-Le llevaré a su habitación, no es necesario que vengas conmigo-dijo Mephisto, haciéndole levitar a unos diez centímetros del suelo-. Además, debes recordar que no se te está permitido el paso.

-Es injusto-reclamó la mujer rubia, sentándose en el mismo sillón donde había estado Harry, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con rencor a Mephisto-. Si yo no puedo entrar tu tampoco deberías.

-Yo soy su mejor amigo, Sarh-dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Eso no es suficiente y lo sabes!-refutó la chica.

-Es verdad-admitió el medi-mago, avanzando a la puerta sin preocuparse de que la mujer le fuese a seguir. Sabía que no lo iba a hacer-. Es porque eres mujer.

_Búscate un trabajo, estudia algo_

_la mitad del sueldo y doble labor_

_si te quejas ahí está la puerta_

_no estás autorizada para dar opinión_

Se oían gritos, no los gritos de una gran masa de gente, sino que los alaridos de dolor e ira de solo dos personas. Se podían reconocer fácilmente las personas que estaban en la habitación. Una de las siluetas era su padre. Una imagen tosca y lúgubre, que se inclinaba ante él de forma amenazadora; otra de las figuras era su madre, que se escondía en un rincón tapándose los ojos para impedir que los aullidos de su hijo le perforaran hasta lo más hondo de la mente. Había una tercera figura que estaba tirada en el piso. Extrañamente nadie se movía. Era una imagen fija. 

Era uno de sus recuerdos. 

No le gustaba recordar, pero cuando cerraba los ojos las imágenes llegaban a su mente quemándole los párpados. 

Su padre golpeaba a su hermano, y a su madre... y a todo aquel que osara interponerse en su camino. 

Debía de haber sido la única persona que se había opuesto a él, que había decidido que no aguantaría ningún regaño de parte de alguien que no tenía moral. Había asistido a Hogwarts como todos los niños, y jamás se había sentido a gusto con eso de abandonar su casa. Tenía miedo que para cuando volviera su hermano o su madre estuvieran muertos. 

Aún así, aún teniéndole ese tremendo miedo a su padre, era la única persona que se atrevía a contradecirle. 

Probablemente la única razón por la que lo hacía era porque tenía más coraje que su hermano y su madre y porque, también, le odiaba más que ellos.

Probablemente la peor etapa de la vida de su pequeño hermano había sido su infancia tardía, cuando ya no había nadie que le protegiera, porque la única persona capaz de hacerlo estaba en Hogwarts. Después vino un tiempo en que su hermano entró a Hogwarts, ese fue un periodo más fácil. Su padre no podía tocarle allí. 

Pero en vacaciones tenía que estar todo el tiempo pendiente, atento a cualquier movimiento de parte de su padre. Porque podría ser que en vacaciones su padre optara por vengarse. 

De alguna manera siempre le siguió la pista, siempre adivinaba dónde sería su siguiente blanco. Lograba detener a su padre cada vez que pretendía empezar una nueva sesión de tortura. 

Las clases de medicina le habían mantenido ocupado, pero eso no había sido un impedimento para tratar de proteger a su familia. Aún desde lejos de su casa siempre trató de hacer que su padre pagara por cada uno de los golpes que le dio a su hermano. 

La medicina en sí no era por vocación, pero era una de las pocas cosas que había hecho para acatar la voluntad de su padre. La línea de ascendientes de su padre estaba llena de médicos, tal como de mortífagos. Él había tenido que elegir entre una de las dos opciones. 

Su padre no le iba a dejar ser jugador de ajedrez, así que optó por la medicina. De a poco le había tomado cariño a la carrera y se podía por fin llamar a sí mismo medi-mago y no sentirse frustrado. 

Por otra parte... también había logrado matar a su padre.

Eso también le llenaba de orgullo.

Todo fue un gran plan, un gran complot en contra de uno de los más fieles mortífagos. Debía aceptar que si no hubiera sido por Harry no habría llegado a nada, pero el plan en sí había sido idea de él. 

Mephisto abrió los ojos y miró a los estrategas frente a él. 

Eran todos absolutamente iguales. Algunos más viejos que otros, o más canosos, o más calvos, o más gordos. Pero al final eran todos lo mismo. Era por eso que a él le iba tan bien como estratega. Después de todo era él quien marcaba la diferencia.

-Atacaremos en dos semanas-dijo Voldemort, despertando a Mephisto de su ensueño. Miró a cada uno de los presentes, no para pedirles consejo sino para hacerles notar que era una orden-. Sitiaremos el ministerio, quiero que se encarguen de planear todos los detalles. Será un trabajo en grande. 

-¿En dos semanas?-fue la pregunta que pronunciaron la mayoría de los estrategas. 

La verdad era que el tiempo era bastante poco como para preparar un gran ataque. Voldemort les estaba sobreestimando. Ni siquiera si cooperaban unos con otros –cosa que jamás habían hecho–podrían llegar a un resultado decente. 

-Sí, dos semanas-repitió Voldemort con hastío-. No quiero fallas de su parte, ustedes deberían ya saber como preparar un trabajo bien hecho en tan corto tiempo. Para algo los mantengo vivos. 

-Lord Voldemort, si me permite... -pidió la palabra uno de los más ancianos del grupo.

-No, no te permito nada-dijo Tom Riddle, levantándose de su trono frente a la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta con el mismo paso seguro que le había caracterizado desde hacía años-. Les repito: No quiero ninguna falla. 

-No las habrá, señor-dijo Mephisto, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia respetuosa a Voldemort. 

Lord Voldemort salió de la habitación a paso rápido, no dejando lugar a comentarios por parte de los demás hombres en la sala. Mephisto aún seguía de pie. Los estrategas le miraban como si estuviera loco, odiándole como siempre habían hecho.

-Es muy poco tiempo como para planear un ataque a tan gran escala-dijo uno de los estrategas. Mephisto le miró con furia.

-Se nota que no sabes nada de lo que se supone que haces-le increpó con violencia. El hombre se mostró enojado de que un jovencito le viniera a hablar así, pero se guardó todo posible comentario. Después de todo Mephisto era el preferido de Lord Voldemort y la mayoría de las veces sus ideas eran buenas-. De momento tengo cosas por hacer. Pero vayan al anochecer al salón de estrategas en el segundo piso. Estoy seguro que podremos sacar algún plan en limpio si nos lo proponemos. 

Los hombres le miraron con odio. Era gracioso que todos esos hombres, ya mayores, le odiaran porque sus cerebros no podían pensar correctamente. 

Mephisto se marchó de ese salón en dirección a las escaleras que solo Harry y él podían ocupar. Verónika debía de estar preocupada, después de todo nadie le había ido a ver ese día.

Salió de la habitación justo en el momento en que un mortífago joven pasaba corriendo por el pasillo en su dirección. Aunque estuvieron a punto de chocar, no lo hicieron. Mephisto tenía buenos reflejos, después de todo.

-Señor Spiritchaser-dijo el mortífago, que parecía ser bastante joven. De hecho, Mephisto creía recordarlo y no creía que se equivocaría demasiado si trataba de adivinar el nombre y suponía que era Roeschler-. Hay un joven en la puerta del castillo, dice querer hablar con el mortífago de más alto rango y no se qué cosas más. Creo que quiere unirse-dijo después como un pensamiento.

-¿Y cómo se llama el mocoso ese?-preguntó Mephisto, con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer más viejo.

-Draco Malfoy, señor-dijo Roeschler-. Dice que es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y que viene a buscar el lugar que dejó su padre al morir.

-Conque Draco Malfoy, ¿Eh?-dijo Mephisto, como pensándolo-. Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo hablaré con él.

-Pero... señor, no es necesario que vaya usted. Yo pretendía ir a buscar a Lord Voldemort.

-No vas a ir a interrumpir a Lord Voldemort con una bobería como esa ¿O sí?-preguntó Mephisto, con una sonrisa maquiavélica-. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él y veré si es digno de entrar al castillo o no.

-Pero usted no tiene el poder para hacer eso-dijo Roeschler, sabiendo perfectamente que Mephisto, si bien tenía un alto rango, no era lo suficientemente alto como para decidir quién se unía y quién no.

-No te preocupes, te dije. Harry debe estar en el salón de entrenamientos, juntos veremos si puede entrar o no-dijo el estratega. Miró a Roeschler y empezó a caminar en la dirección de la cual venía el joven-. ¿Dónde está el joven Malfoy? ¿Todavía en la puerta?

-Sí, señor Spiritchaser-dijo Roeschler, algo anonadado por la rapidez en la que había sucedido todo. 

-Bueno, ve a avisarle a Harry que le espero en el Salón del Trono. Mientras menos te demores, mejor-dijo Mephisto, sin demasiada convicción. No parecía pendiente de lo que decía. Desapareció tras una esquina antes de que Roeschler pudiera seguirle.

Sin duda el chico de la puerta era extraño, pero aún más extraña era la reacción del joven medi-mago. Como si conociera de la existencia del chico desde antes. 

Como espía era su deber informarse de todos los lazos que podían existir entre los más altos del grupo de mortífagos. Sería bueno mantener los ojos fijos en esos tres: Malfoy, Spiritchaser y Potter. Después de todo daba la impresión de que toda la acción estaba ocurriendo entre ellos y Roeschler parecía que había llegado en la mitad de la función.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de la Autora: ** Bueno... de momento no hay mucho que decir, aparte de GRACIAS. Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el trabajo de esperar que me fuera bien en la prueba (aunque sólo fuera en pos de dos capítulos más). Como podrán asumir... Me fue bien!! Sé que este no es el día exacto en que me entregaron los resultados (fue el 3/01), pero he estado ocupada... ayer mismo tuve que caminar media cuidad para postular a las universidades que me interesan, tuve que ir a inscribirme a 2 univ. en las que tengo que dar una prueba especial (de dibujo y esas cosas) y todo eso. Así que mis pies están muuuuy hinchados. De todas formas, gracias. He cumplido con lo prometido y aquí están los dos capítulos... La canción de este cap es Corazones Rojos, de Los Prisioneros. Espero que les hayan gustado ^_~*

(**29 de Febrero:** Vuelvo a reiterar los agradecimientos a quienes me desearon suerte, porque quedé en la Universidad Católica, en Arquitectura, con 727 puntos, que era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Muchas Gracias. Y por cierto, para los que dijeron que me iría bien porque escribía bien (lo cual agradezco) saque 770 en castellano, 770 de 840 no está tal mal, no?) )

**Usagi-hk:** No te preocupes, Draco parece padecer del miedo que yo misma sufro. Pánico a la muerte. No importa cuanto le haga sufrir Harry (a mis ordenes). Él siempre estará vivo. ** Niki_chan:** Harry no solo juega con Draco también hace otras cosas, y Harry aún siente, te darás cuenta de ello... en algo así como... mmm... eeeh... un buen par de capítulos más. ** Snuffle's Girl:** No, no se me pasó la canción, su nombre está allí abajo. Muchas gracias por tus primeras y (espero que no lo sean) ultimas palabras, reconforta mucho saber que lo que haces agrada. ** Daniela Lynx:** Bueno... me temo que lo que Harry fue a hacer exactamente a Gringotts no se va a saber durante un bueeen rato más. Nooos Vemous! **Ángel-de-Luz**: No has de preocuparte... escenas de Harry vienen (acabo de escribir una que sé que dará que hablar) y no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente lo de tu compu. ** Caroline Richardson: ** No te preocupes, lo del cambio de bando nos pasa a todos. Si llegas algún día a basar tu tarea en un queso... avísame (te recomendaré a una amiga con aires psicóloga en la cual confío (esa va por ti Vivi ^^)). ** Niki-Malfoy: ** ¿Hay dos nikis aquí o son la misma? Oh! lo de porque Draco le pegó a Harry, eso es una muy buena pregunta, ya lo contestaré en un próximo cap. Dudo que voldie se entere de la paternidad de Harry y, tal como había dicho, hay una parte que dará que hablar que sé que te gustará (sobre eso de si a Harry le gusta Draco aún) ** SouYu-J: ** Oye! eres toda una mala-malosa (me gusta eso!), falta gente con esos instintos de señor Oscuro en este mundo actual. Gracias por tus palabras, son animosas y se nota que te gustó ^^. Miiiiil gracias. ** Julius Potter-Malfoy:** Sigo preguntándome, de dónde es que viene tu nick? Lo digo por eso del apellido compuesto... se me hace a pareja gay y no sé... bueno, eso, gracias por el review ^^.**Paola:** Bueno, la escenita que dije de Draco y Harry fue el capítulo anterior, te gustó? bueno, debo decir que si no pongo nunca (o casi nunca) sobre lo que Harry piensa de Draco es por una razón muy simple... se acabaría el misterio!, lo cual no sería bueno. Ah, y sí, Harry sí se apareció varias veces más en el concilio, ya creo que llegando al final del fic van a encontrar la razón a esa pregunta y algunas razones más sobre eso de la sangre en los besos... y una que otra cosilla más que saldrá por el camino.

Diez Reviews! creo que moriré de emoción... estas han sido las mejores tres ultimas semanas de noticias que he tenido en muuucho tiempo (la semana antes de navidad me fui con unas amigas a la playa ^^, después navidad donde me regalaron calcetines ^^!!! y después la prueba y ahora esto!!) Soooooy feliiiiiz!!!!, quuueeeeee feliiiiz soooooy!!!

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe más que nunca en este nuevo año.

PD: Por favor, REVIEWénme!!!


	12. Draco

MoonLight Curse

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Duodécima: Draco.**

Harry entró al Salón de Trono bastante enojado. No quería ver a nadie, estaba ocupado entrenando con Tom. Era una de las pocas ocasiones que tenía de practicar con el hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo y todo se veía completamente arruinado porque a Draco Malfoy se le había ocurrido que quería volver a ser mortífago. Personalmente, Harry pretendía darle una buena pateadura en el trasero y mandarlo a Hogwarts con la huella de su zapato como recuerdo, pero Tom, que estaba junto con él en la sala de prácticas, había resuelto decidir él mismo si el chico se alistaba o no.

El joven hechicero venía con los brazos cruzados, extrañamente había estado usando su varita hasta ese momento, así que ahora la llevaba apretada en su puño fuertemente. Daba la impresión, incluso, que de un momento a otro la varita se iba a partir en dos.

Mephisto le esperaba apoyado contra una muralla, confiado en que solo vería a Harry. No contaba con que Lord Voldemort también estaría allí. Cuando vio al mago aparecer tras el umbral de la puerta se enderezó y cuadró los hombros con firmeza. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Voldemort venía tras Harry probablemente no la contaba. Roeschler no estaba por ningún lado, eso de cierta forma le tranquilizo.

-¿Dónde está el chico?-preguntó Voldemort con su voz silbante. Se paró junto a Mephisto, en su metro noventa y siete de altura, siendo un gran impedimento para que el medi-mago se tranquilizara.

-Está esperando en el pasillo-dijo Mephisto, tragando saliva antes de hablar-. Lleva allí una media hora. Y sí, Harry, aún sigue allí.

-Está bien, está bien, no iba a decir nada-gruñó el aludido.

Voldemort hizo, con su varita, que las puertas se abrieran de par en par.

Draco estaba mirando el techo con detenimiento cuando las puertas se abrieron. Le sorprendió un poco, pero no demasiado. Dejó de mirar al cielo alto de ese gran pasillo y miró a quienes estaban tras la puerta. Eran tres hombres. Los tres eran muy altos, pero había uno que sobrepasaba a los otros con facilidad. Ese debía ser Voldemort. A cada lado del hombre había otro hombre. Estos últimos eran de una altura bastante parecida a la de él, aunque probablemente era aún más altos.

Por un momento le dio la impresión de que alguien había hechizado el agua para hacer que toda una generación tuviera los genes del gigantismo. Era extraño que en ese mundo hubiera tanta gente alta. Incluso las mujeres estaban saliendo muy altas en esos últimos días. Su hermana, por decir lo menos, debía haber sido más o menos del porte de Ron cuando estaba viva. Y eso era bastante. Cerca del metro ochenta y algo.

Reconoció a Harry después de un rato. Estaba cada vez más cambiado. Más viejo y diferente. Tenía el cabello más largo, parte de él estaba incluso tomada por un pequeño moño tras su cabeza. Tenía en la mano su varita, afirmada con fuerza y rabia. Sus ojos verdes le miraban amenazantes. La pelusa de barba que había tenido hacía solo unos seis días estaba ya bastante crecida, aunque para ser franco con sí mismo... Draco tenía que aceptar que no se veía nada de mal. De todas formas. Tenía los lentes casi colgando de su nariz, y aunque no tenía el ceño fruncido había algo en la forma en que su boca estaba apretada que daba la impresión de incomodidad. Además de su postura en sí que era todo un desafío.

Hubo un instante en que a Draco no le importó si la postura de Harry era una provocación, al verlo todo el corazón le dio vueltas. No había pensado en encontrarse con él. Pensó que quizás vería a Voldemort, o a algún mortífago de rango alto, no se había imaginado que tendría que verlo a él tan pronto. Había pensado que con suerte tardaría un par de días en oír su nombre por primera vez, y cosas por el estilo. Pero, como siempre, su suerte no era una de las mejores.

-Conque el pequeño sucesor de los Malfoy vino a buscar su lugar ¿eh?-preguntó Voldemort, una pregunta retórica de cabo a rabo, porque sabía que Draco no la iba a contestar-. Supongo que ya te has enterado de lo que le pasó a tu padre y a tu hermana.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza. Con mucho cuidado trató de forzar una sonrisa de agrado en su rostro. Quizás no era tan buen actor como creía. 

Miró a Harry y por un momento tuvo la certeza de que no podría estar actuando, él realmente debía estar apoyando a Voldemort. Draco le conocía desde hacía mucho, siete años no es poco, y sabía que Harry nunca había sido bueno para esconder sus emociones. Después de todo esa era la razón por la que siempre le pescaban con las manos en la masa. No podía ser que Harry hubiera estado casi cinco meses o más en una continua actuación. Era imposible, Harry era una persona auténtica, no actuaba. Y eso era una de las cosas que más le dolía, porque significaba que todo era verdad.

-Estarás contento, espero-dijo Voldemort, arrastrando las palabras. Se había detenido junto a Harry y había puesto una mano sobre el hombro del chico. Realmente era repulsivo ver a Potter mirando sorprendido a Tom Riddle, como si entre ellos hubiera un entendimiento completamente carente de palabras. Esa era una comunicación mucho mayor de la que él había tenido con Harry. Y por su puesto, le daba mucha envidia.

-Bastante, Señor-respondió Draco, con toda la formalidad que le fue posible.

-¿Estás enterado de porqué fueron asesinados tus padres y tu hermana?-preguntó Voldemort, directamente. No podía dejar lugar a dudas o falsas palabras flotando en el aire.

-Le fueron infieles. Y eso es un castigo que merece la peor de las muertes-dijo Draco, con rabia contenida. Trató de focalizarla como si se tratara de furia contra su familia, y no contra Voldemort y Harry que habían sido los culpables-, Señor-agregó después, recordando que debía mantener el supuesto respeto.

-Está bien, Draco Malfoy. Podrás unirte a nosotros nuevamente. Si bien no en el puesto que ocupaba tu padre, serás ayudante de enfermería mientras dure tu entrenamiento básico-dijo Voldemort, mirando al tipo que estaba junto a él-. ¿Le acogerás, Spiritchaser?

-Como usted ordene, señor-dijo el tipo, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza. 

-Entonces está todo arreglado. Tendrás una habitación en el primer piso, frente a la habitación de Spiritchaser-dijo Voldemort, al mismo tiempo en que salía por el mismo pasillo por el que había entrado, a sabiendas que Mephisto haría lo que debía. 

Lo que probablemente no había imaginado era que Harry le seguiría una vez que abandonara la conversación. Lo cual hizo completamente extrañado, asombrado e, incluso, un poco furioso. Bastante furioso, de hecho. No podía creer que Tom hubiera aceptado a Malfoy solo después de hacerle unas insignificantes preguntas.

-¡Tom! ¡No me digas que pretendes aceptarlo así como así!-gritó Harry en cuanto lo hubo alcanzado. Tom seguía siendo más alto que él, y por lo tanto, daba zancadas más grandes-. ¡Te traicionará a la primera oportunidad que tenga!

-No puedes estar seguro de eso, Harry-dijo el hombre, sin detenerse a esperar a Harry ni dejar que la furia se adueñara de su voz. Él se encontraba calmado, y continuaría estándolo siempre que le fuera posible-. No te confíes por las apariencias.

Draco le podía seguir escuchando aún desde el pasillo. Harry le había tomado un brazo a Voldemort y había impedido que siguiera su camino. Estaban muy cerca de la puerta, Harry azorado de ira y Voldemort calmo como no había nadie más. Quizás la única persona a la que se había visto igual de calma podría haber sido Dumbledore. Esos dos eran muy parecidos después de todo.

-¡No estoy juzgando por las apariencias! Estuvo de tu lado durante años si no me equivoco, siempre bajo el puño de su padre-dijo Harry, con los dientes muy juntos y la cara roja de furia-. Su primer cambio de posiciones fue antes del ataque a Hogwarts. Se hizo parte de los buenos, Tom. Es extraño, demasiado extraño, que después de seis meses venga aquí exigiendo el puesto de su padre. ¡Sé de sobra que odiaba a su padre y que solo le seguía porque Lucius le torturaba!

-Podría haber cambiado de opinión-dijo Tom, tomando a Harry de la barbilla. Obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo que Harry hiciera lo que estaba evitando.

-La gente no cambia de opinión así como así-dijo Harry, sabiendo que esa era una batalla perdida.

-Tú cambiaste de opinión en el último minuto, Harry-le recordó Tom, antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios-. Si no me equivoco, el día en que te trajeron aquí aún habías estado luchando por los de Hogwarts.

-El caso es diferente, Tom-dijo Harry, mordiéndose una labio con preocupación.

-No lo es tanto, Harry-negó Voldemort, en una octava más abajo de lo normal. Se separó de Harry y siguió andando hacia el salón del Trono-. Aún tenemos una práctica pendiente, si no te apresuras la voy a cancelar.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza. Era frustrante hablar con Tom cuando éste se ponía así y no entendía razones. Miró a Mephisto y se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que realmente no merecía tanta importancia. Le señalo cinco dedos de su mano derecha y con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda le señalaba el techo. El mensaje era claro: A las cinco en el tercer piso.

-¡Harry!-llegó del salón el grito de Voldemort. No era un grito, propiamente tal, sino una exclamación de que debía apurarse.

-Que ya voy dije, déjate de gritar-le gritó Harry de vuelta-. Puedo oírte perfectamente sin necesidad de que amplifiques el sonido en todo el castillo.

Y así Harry siguió gritándole al señor Oscuro a medida que atravesaba el pasillo y el salón, en dirección a la sala de prácticas.

-¿Siempre pelean así esos dos?-preguntó Draco, asombrado de que Harry tuviera la suficiente libertad dentro de la mente de Voldemort como para poder gritarle varias veces y salir impune. Ahora, si las peleas era una base constante en esa relación, lo más obvio sería que Tom Riddle y Harry Potter tenían unos poderes demasiado parecidos. De otra forma Voldemort le habría aniquilado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-No siempre, de vez en cuando les puedes ver reírse o andar serios sin necesidad de andar peleando-respondió el medi-mago, no demasiado seguro si esa había sido una pregunta retórica o si el joven rubio esperaba una respuesta.

-Que extraño-comentó Draco, moviendo la cabeza como espantando una idea extraña-. Siempre pensé que nadie podría pelear con Voldemort sin estar al menos media hora gritando de dolor en el piso. Parece ser bastante más tolerante de lo que se cree.

-¿Estás loco?-preguntó Mephisto asombrado. Miró a Draco como si tuviera monos saltándole en la cara y enarcó una ceja-. Porque tendrías que estarlo si crees que podrías sobrevivir a una pequeña discusión con Voldemort. Ese tipo no es de los que acepta sus errores.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Draco, extrañado. Harry y Voldie daban a pensar lo contrario.

-Míralo de esta forma-dijo el medi-mago-: Voldemort jamás se equivoca, y si por una de esas casualidades de la vida tú llegases a tener la razón y él estuviera mal... bueno, Voldemort optaría por el método más rápido de convertirse en quien tenga la razón sin tener que cambiar su opinión.

-¿Y ese método sería?... -Draco dejó la pregunta inconclusa. Miró al medi-mago esperando que la completara.

-Matarte, obviamente-dijo Mephisto. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta más cercana, la de la izquierda antes de llegar al salón del Trono. Draco ni siquiera pensó en seguirle.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí todo el día o prefieres ver dónde vas a dormir?-preguntó el medi-mago, sin siquiera voltear.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó Draco, al tiempo en que empezaba a seguir al hombre. Cuando estuvo junto a él le extendió su mano derecha-Bueno, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

-Soy Mephisto Spiritchaser-dijo el medi-mago, aceptando el apretón de manos con algo de inseguridad-. Espero que sepas algo de medicina, si Voldemort dijo que vas a ser mi ayudante has de saber ¿O no?

-Lo más cercano que tengo con la medicina es mi hermana, y ella está muerta-dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo que es yo no sé siquiera preparar una poción que cure el resfrío.

-Lo siento-dijo Mephisto, de pronto. Casi interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué sientes?-preguntó Draco, extrañado.

-Lo de tu hermana-respondió del medi-mago-. Yo le conocí bastante bien mientras la tuvieron prisionera.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Draco, entre sorprendido y apesadumbrado.

-Yo debo encargarme de curar a algunos prisioneros. Chequear que no estén muy mal, cosa de que estén vivos más tiempo y se les pueda sacar más información-le dijo Mephisto, mirando a Draco a los ojos, el chico era casi de su estatura, un poco más pequeño que Harry quizás-. Tu hermana era parte de mi ronda diaria.

Draco le miró, no supo que responderle. No era como que de repente un mortífago llegara y te dijera que sentía la muerte de tu hermana y pudieras quedarte como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por el contrario, el solo hecho de conocer a alguien que también sabía lo buena persona que era su hermana era ya de por sí una cosa absolutamente extraña y apasionante.

-Tu hermana hablaba mucho de ti-dijo Mephisto, con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos-. No te voy a mentir diciéndote que solo hablaba bien de tí o que lo que decía tenía alguna coherencia, pero lo poco que pude entender era que estaba preocupada. Apuesto a que no me equivoco si digo que esto no es lo que ella habría querido para tu futuro. ¿O acaso estoy equivocado?

-Probablemente me habría encerrado en una pieza hasta que recuperara la "cordura"-dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros como si las palabras del medi-mago no le hubiesen abierto nuevamente la herida que había dentro de él-. No lo sé, a veces la extraño, otras veces no puedo entender como es que siendo tan inteligente se dejó atrapar.

-Pensé que sabías que la trajo tu padre-comentó Mephisto, al tiempo en que habría la puerta que daba al salón antes de la enfermería y caminaba a paso rápido. 

Abrió la segunda puerta de ese pequeño salón le presentó a Draco el gran salón de preparaciones. Era justamente ese salón donde se preparaban los mortífagos minutos antes de salir a una gran redada o cosas por el estilo. Probablemente, en unas semanas, Voldemort estaría dándoles un gran discurso de motivación por miedo a todos sus mortífagos en ese mismo salón. Por ahora los discursos y los entrenamientos se estaban haciendo en la parte trasera del castillo, pero sin duda, cuando el momento llegara, la principal preparación sería en ese salón.

-Sé que fue Lucius quien lo hizo-dijo Draco, tratando de mostrar indiferencia-. Solo cumplía con su deber, está bien.

Mephisto le miró de reojo mientras caminaba, llegó a la puerta que daba al pasillo y la abrió con rapidez, se apresuró a pasar y abrió la primera puerta a su izquierda. No dijo nada mientras caminaba, Draco le seguía de cerca. Cuando estuvieron los dos frente a la puerta que Mephisto acababa de abrir este miró al rubio nuevamente.

-Esta será tu habitación. Tienes toda la tarde para arreglarla, mañana a primera hora preséntate en el Salón del Trono, Voldemort te dirá entonces quien será tu entrenador-dijo el medi-mago, con todo tipo de emoción fuera de su voz. Tenía una mirada gélida en los ojos cuando miró a Draco a la cara-. Cuando vayas a ayudar a la enfermería debes evitar pasar por mi despacho, está prohibido. Tendrás que darte un rodeo por los salones que recorriste hoy. Si te llego a ver cruzando por mi despacho te colgaré de los pies durante una semana ¿Oíste?-dijo lo más fríamente posible. De un momento a otro había odiado a ese chico con toda su alma.

-¿Nada más?-preguntó Draco, de forma arrogante. Era posible que se pudiera volver a acostumbrar a su vieja personalidad. Aunque sin duda el cambio de ánimo del medi-mago le había asombrado. 

-No, nada más-Draco entró en la habitación y se quedó mirando la cama indigna en la que se suponía que iba a dormir, tenía un colchón que apenas medía siete centímetros de grosor. Sin duda eso no era un hotel, pero jamás pensó que tratarían tan mal a quienes vivían allí. 

Mephisto tomó el pomo de la puerta, mirándolo absorto en sus pensamientos. Había algo que quería decir, pero no sabía como expresarlo sin asustar al chico. Pasó el umbral de la puerta, y antes de cerrarla tras de sí miró de nuevo al mortífago en formación. 

-Creo que tenía una impresión equivocada de tí-dijo Mephisto, algo inseguro aún de como decirlo. Draco le miró sorprendido, extrañado e indiferente. El medi-mago continuó-. Sí, por un momento pensé que estarías mejor en el lado de Dumbledore, veo que me equivoqué. Serás un gran mortífago. Bienvenido al equipo.

Sí, eso había estado bien. Mephisto cerró la puerta tras de si. Tenía que ir a las mazmorras a buscar unos brebajes que le había pedido al maestro de pociones. Severus tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, así que rogó al cielo que ese día estuviera de buenas. Aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer y no pretendía gastar tiempo en pelear con Snape. 

Verónika estaba pálida. La verdad es que hacía ya mucho que Harry no la visitaba, cerca de una semana y media, y le extrañaba mucho. No tenía idea qué había pasado con ella en ese tiempo, Mephisto no le había dicho nada porque había supuesto que no era necesario preocuparle más.

-Hola, Verónika-dijo Harry en cuanto entró a la habitación. Acercó una silla a la cama donde estaba acostada la mujer y tomó una mano de ella entre las propias-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien-respondió ella, lánguidamente. Harry agradeció que la luz de la habitación fuere tenue, de esa forma ella no podía ver con claridad el horror que eran su cara y sus brazos. La practica se había salido de control y Tom había decidido probar su capacidad sin el hechizo de protección que había en la sala de prácticas. Y como siempre que Harry luchaba con una varita, las cosas no habían salido demasiado bien-. ¿Porqué no habías venido? Estaba empezando a preocuparme-dijo ella de pronto, frunciendo el entrecejo. Harry le acarició el rostro suavemente.

-He estado ocupado-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa cansada. Era verdad, Harry tenía muy poco tiempo esos últimos días-. Me ha costado hacerme un tiempo incluso para dormir.

-Debes estar cansado-dijo Verónika preocupada-. Deberías estar durmiendo ahora, no hablando conmigo aquí arriba. Sería mucho mejor para tu salud.

-No te preocupes por mi salud, no eres mi madre-dijo Harry-. Tú, en cambio, vas a ser madre y tu salud me preocupa. ¿Porqué estás tan pálida?

-No te preocupes, Harry, no es nada. Es normal en una mujer embarazada.-dijo Verónika, sentándose un poco en la cama y prendiendo una antorcha en la pared frente a ella-. ¡Dios mío, Harry! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?-preguntó preocupada al ver las marcas. 

-No te preocupes demasiado, mujer-dijo Harry con una sonrisa que trató de que fuera despreocupada-. Estuve entrenando y no he podido pasar a ver a Mephisto. Se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí, pero no ha llegado. Estará ocupado por allí.

-Prométeme que le pedirás que te cure-pidió la mujer, poniéndose de pie de pronto. Tocó con su mano derechas las heridas aún abiertas en el rostro de Harry y sus facciones se contrajeron, como si el dolor también fuera de ella. 

-En cuanto le vea, Verónika, te lo prometo-dijo Harry, sentándola en la cama nuevamente-. Pero debes decirme cuál es la razón de que estés tan pálida. Puedo oler que no es algo tan normal como dices.

-En serio, Harry, digo la verdad. Es normal-insistió Verónika con una sonrisa que para Harry fue demasiado falsa.

-Me ofendes si crees que con esa sonrisa me vas a engañar-dijo Harry, muy serio-. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

-Tengo hipertensión arterial-confesó Verónika, justo al mismo tiempo en que Mephisto entraba a la habitación, caminando normalmente y negando con la cabeza hacia Verónika. Como diciéndole con ese gesto que sabía que de un momento a otro ella lo iba a decir.

-¿No que la hipertensión era controlable por magia?-preguntó Harry a Mephisto, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de saludarlo. No había tiempo para esas cosas, no entendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Odiaba no entender, odiaba sentirse dejado a un lado, pasado a llevar. Y en ese momento se sentía así hasta su última célula.

-Es controlable-respondió Mephisto, acercando otra silla a la cama de Verónika y cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Miró a Harry y continuó-. Es controlable siempre que la persona no esté en pleno tratamiento mágico o esté embarazada. 

-¿Porqué no?-preguntó Harry.

-Porque puede ser peligroso para el bebé, cabeza de alcornoque. ¿Porqué otra cosa podría ser?-respondió el medi-mago, pegándole a Harry tras la cabeza con una mano. 

-¿Y estás haciendo algo para curarla? ¿Algo no mágico?-preguntó Harry, preocupado, y tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que Mephisto le había golpeado. Ya le cobraría eso en otro momento. 

-Mucho reposo, y una dieta que excluya la sal. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora-respondió Mephisto, se encogió de hombros y miró a Verónika-. El mayor problema se va a producir en el momento del parto.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó Harry, odiaba tener que sonsacarle la información a ese tipo. 

-El estado en que se encuentra Verónika se llama Toxemia del embarazo, es algo común entre las mujeres que están esperando hijos, lamentablemente tiene una toxemia del embarazo que no se detectó en el momento oportuno, posiblemente tenga placenta previa y no tenemos idea, ya que el mundo mágico no tiene ninguna forma de detectarlo-Mephisto se apoyó en sus codos y miró por la ventana claridad de la noche-. Hay veces en que estoy seguro que no somos más que unos retrógrados. Ni siquiera tenemos electricidad.

-Me estás hablando en chino, Mephisto, y aunque soy lingüista no hablo chino. Háblame en inglés, o al menos en algún idioma que conozca-le reprendió Harry, vengándose del golpe que le había dado el medi-mago hacía un rato, golpeándole también él en la base de la nuca.

-La placenta es eso que tienen todas las madres y que les da los alimentos y el oxigeno al bebé ¿ok?-dijo Mephisto como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño-. Ésta está pegada al útero de la madre por una serie de venas. Normalmente la placenta está detrás del niño, en el fondo del útero. Cuando nace el niño horas después se desprende la placenta. Si Verónika llegase a tener placenta previa significa que ésta está antes del niño, sale antes. Si sale antes el bebé perderá todo oxigeno que le llegue, y sin oxigeno el niño morirá antes de siquiera haber nacido. ¿Entiendes ahora?-Mephisto miró a Verónika de reojo, se veía agradecida que el medi-mago hubiera omitido ese pequeño detalle sobre como ponía en riesgo la placenta previa la vida de la propia mujer que estaba esperando al niño.

-Sí, entiendo y es horrible-dijo Harry consternado-. Dices que los muggles tienen métodos para detectar eso. Probablemente también tienen formas de combatirlo.

-Es posible-dijo Mephisto, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero te saltas el pequeño detalle de que Verónika debe permanecer en reposo absoluto. Nada de dar vueltas por ahí, mucho menos salir del castillo e ir al mundo muggle. 

-Pero...

-No, Harry-le dijo Mephisto, con firmeza-. La única posibilidad que tenemos es rogar que la toxemia se pase, que todo salga bien. No hay nada más que podamos hacer-Mephisto vio el brillo maquiavélico de los ojos de Harry y le dijo enseguida-. Harry, créeme cuando te digo que si llegas a tratar de sacarla de aquí seré el primero en decirle a Voldemort que la tenías escondida.

-No podrías-dijo Harry, extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo.

-Pruébame-espetó Mephisto, con absoluta seriedad.

-Mephisto-dijo Verónika, interrumpiendo la discusión de los dos hombres frente a ella-. Podrías dejar eso para otro momento y por favor curar las heridas que tiene Harry. Me dan mala espina y la verdad no me gusta verle así. 

Mephisto que no había reparado en que su amigo estaba herido le miró por primera vez en busca de algún rasguño. Encontró varios, no solo en su rostro sino que también en los brazos y manos. En muchas zonas su piel está a carne fresca, casi sangrante. No sabía como era posible que se le hubieran pasado todas esas heridas. Debía haber estado muy concentrado hablando.

-Me temo que no puedo curarle aquí-dijo Mephisto, dándole un pequeño vistazo a las heridas más visibles que encontró. Levantó la polera de Harry y encontró que había lesiones aún peores-. Necesito pociones especiales, esto merece un buen tiempo de sentarse a curarle. Vamos, Harry, no puedes quedarte así.

-Pero me quiero quedar aquí para hablar con Verónika-protestó Harry-. No he hablado con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

-No te comportes como el mocoso que eres, Harry-le reprendió Verónika-. Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, eso lo sabes. No es como que tengas que sacar hora ni concertar una cita. Ahora, anda con Mephisto y permítele que te cure. Si vuelves a aparecer por aquí así de dañado te mataré con mis propias manos.

-Insisto-dijo Harry, mirándola con un odio falso-. Te estás empezando a comportar como si fueras mi madre. Deja de hacerlo, imaginarte de esa forma es demasiado gracioso.

-¡Llévatelo, Mephisto!-exclamó Verónika, apurándolo-. Y dale la poción que peor sepa.

Harry solo le sacó la lengua a Verónika al tiempo en que Mephisto le tomaba por una oreja y le sacaba de la habitación a regañadientes. Era verdad que Harry se comportaba como un niño demasiadas veces al día. Al menos tenía a su favor el hecho de que cuando era necesario podía mantenerse serio, si no fuera así ya estaría muerto. Varias veces.

Caminaron en relativo silencio hasta la enfermería. Harry realmente no tenía muchas ganas de caminar, así que tomó cuanto pasadizo secreto conocía para llegar más rápido. Después de tan solo quince minutos de caminata Mephisto y él estaban entrando al despacho del medi-mago. Juntos entraron al blanco pabellón donde había solo una camilla ocupada, cercana a la puerta que daba a los salones. Harry se sentó en una camilla no muy próxima al despacho de su amigo, no le gustaba estar demasiado cerca de las puertas, si llegara a haber un ataque sorpresa o pasara algo... no le habría complacido mucho estar al alcance cercano de lo que ocurriera.

Mephisto tomó de la despensa todas las pociones que creyó que necesitaría y las llevó hasta la camilla usada por Harry, quien ya se había quitado la polera y los pantalones, para que el medi-mago le pudiera curar con más libertad. 

-Demonios, Harry-exclamó Mephisto cuando vio la extensión de las heridas del chico-. Ni en tus peores transformaciones has quedado así ¿Con qué te atacó?

-Hechizos lacerantes-respondió Harry secamente-. Eran simples, fue error mío no esquivarlos como debía. Está bien.

-¿Estabas desconcentrado?-preguntó Mephisto, mientras ponía en un algodón un poco de una poción verde amarillento con la que debía limpiar las heridas. 

Empezó por la cara de Harry, quien cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás, para que él pudiera tener mejor acceso a todas sus heridas. Había un corte especialmente feo a lo largo de su cuello que Harry esperaba que Mephisto curara, lo más rápido posible. Debía de estarse infectando, porque dolía más de lo que era común.

Aunque la poción ardía un poco Harry trató de aguantar el dolor, ya se había acostumbrado al malestar. A dolores mucho más fuertes había sobrevivido, no iba a dejar que esas heridas le hicieran contraerse, ni siquiera un poco. Aún así, no pudo responder la pregunta de Mephisto sino hasta que este dejó de limpiarle la primera herida. 

-No era desconcentración-respondió Harry, a la rápida-. Solo fue falta de práctica.

-Di lo que quieras-dijo Mephisto, mientras untaba otro algodón con más poción-. Sé que estabas desconcentrado, y sé porqué lo estabas.

-Eso es lo que crees-dijo Harry, antes de que Mephisto empezara nuevamente a limpiar las heridas de su rostro. Cuando lo hizo él ya se había acostumbrado al ardor-. Es solo que hacía mucho que no entrenaba con Tom.

La puerta que daba a los salones se abrió suavemente, y Draco Malfoy entró solo para sentarse en la camilla junto a la puerta, al parecer el mortífago acostado allí lo conocía y le había empezado a hablar. 

-¿Volverán a entrenar pronto?-preguntó Mephisto, volviendo a preparar otro algodón.

-Mañana, y todas las tardes siguientes hasta el ataque al ministerio. Tom quiere que esté allí, que sea quien comande a los mortífagos que atacarán la sede del ministerio. Me lo dijo hoy-respondió Harry, mirando de reojo en dirección a Draco. Quería cerciorarse de que no estuviera espiando. 

-Entonces supongo que se verán más seguido-dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa cálida. 

-Sí, volveré a la habitación de Tom-dijo Harry, también con una sonrisa-. Esta misma noche he de volver. Así tendremos más tiempo para planear, y más tiempo, para nosotros en general.

-Bueno, entonces deberás agarrar el ritmo de nuevo Harry. No quiero tenerte aquí todas las tardes en busca de pociones-le advirtió Mephisto, mirándolo desconfiado. 

-No te preocupes, ya te dije fue solo que un hechizo me alcanzó a pillar desprevenido-dijo Harry, jugando con las manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Mephisto al chico, que inmediatamente levantó su rostro y le miró con cara de pregunta-. ¿Estás ocupado?-el chico rubio negó con la cabeza después de ver la reacción del hombre en la camilla-. Ve entonces a la despensa, la puerta de allá, la de la derecha, y tráeme una poción cicatrizante, por favor.

Malfoy se puso de pie y caminó hacia allá mientras Mephisto volvía a limpiar las heridas de Harry. Al pasar, Draco pudo ver con toda claridad el gran corte que había a lo largo de su garganta. Era un corte horrible, tal como lo era la sangre que había alrededor de él. 

-¿Tienes que llegar a alguna hora precisa a la habitación?-preguntó Mephisto-. Porque créeme, con esto tendré para un buen rato.

-Ojalá antes de las doce, quiero poder dormir un poco esta noche. Estoy cansado-dijo Harry, que aunque realmente estaba agotado no lo demostraba en ninguno de sus movimientos, ni siquiera en la posición de su espalda. 

-Le pediré a Malfoy que me ayude entonces-dijo Mephisto-. Si tanto deseas ir a acostarte no te retrasaré más de lo necesario. 

-Gracias-dijo Harry, viendo a Draco por el rabillo del ojo, mientras cerraba la puerta de la despensa y caminaba hacia ellos.

-Debo advertirte, eso sí, que esta noche no debes tener nada de acción-dijo Mephisto, mientras empezaba a limpiar, cuidadosamente la herida del cuello-. La gracia es que las heridas se puedan cerrar durante la noche, y nada de sacarte las vendas-Draco ya estaba junto a ellos y dejaba los frascos de las pociones sobre la mesa-. Ayúdame, Malfoy, con esto. Toma un algodón y empápalo de esa poción, luego lo pasas suavemente por todas las heridas que encuentres. Tú preocúpate de la espalda. 

Draco Malfoy tomó un algodón, y siguió las instrucciones de Mephisto. Con una frialdad absoluta empapó el algodón y se sentó en la camilla, empezando a trazar cada una de las múltiples heridas que había en la espalda de Harry. Tratando de no fijarse en las cicatrices antiguas que la cubrían por completo.

-No te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar en la noche-dijo Harry, con risa en la voz-. Contrario a la impresión que te da Tom, él puede ser muy cariñoso y protector.

-No lo voy a saber yo-dijo Mephisto, negando con la cabeza-. Era el único mortífago presente después de que te iniciaron, Harry. Eso fue realmente traumático. Es decir, nunca había imaginado que Voldie podría ser tan suave contigo, ni con nadie realmente.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo conoces-dijo Harry, con los dientes apretados por el dolor que le producía la herida del cuello al ser limpiada. Esa ardía mucho más que las otras, muchísimo más. De todas formas, en su voz había buen humor.

-Es lo mismo que pensé cuando vino aquí en busca de pociones contra tus quemaduras-dijo Mephisto, sonriendo-. Por un momento creí que me había vuelto loco. Era demasiado extraño, aunque debo admitir que fue muy... no sé... dulce, de su parte.

-¿Qué hora es, Mephisto?-preguntó Harry unos treinta segundos después del comentario de su amigo. Aún no terminaban de limpiarle las heridas y tenía la impresión de que ya era casi de noche. 

-Son las diez y media-dijo Mephisto, consultando en un reloj que había colgado en la muralla. Tiró a un tacho de basura un nuevo algodón y empezó a curar una de las últimas heridas que Harry tenía en el pecho-. ¿Porqué? ¿Apurado?

-Quiero ir a la biblioteca por unos libros antes de acostarme-dijo Harry, estirándose en un bostezo que le contrajo el estómago y expandió su pecho. Cuando volvió a su posición normal se dio cuenta que Mephisto le miraba de forma crítica y reprochadora-¿Qué?-preguntó con cansancio.

-No me digas que pretendes pasar toda la noche leyendo, Harry-le advirtió el medi-mago, mientras limpiaba las heridas del pecho con cuidado, negaba con la cabeza y miraba a Harry a los ojos-. Tienes que dormir más, no puedes mantenerte a base de café durante toda tu vida.

-Y no lo haré-dijo Harry, mientras tomaba un algodón de la mesita y lo untaba en poción. Mientras más manos colaboraran en esa curación más rápido terminaría todo-. Apenas se termine la guerra me compraré una casa en algún lado, y recuperaré todo el sueño que he perdido estos meses. Te lo prometo.

-Sarh te trajo cargando de tu visita a Samad, Harry-le dijo Mephisto, con seriedad-. Si sigues durmiendo tan poco me encargaré de hacérselo saber a Voldemort. Si yo no puedo obligarte a dormir lo necesario algo podrá hacer él para que lo hagas.

-Sabes que no me alcanza el tiempo, no me molestes con pequeñeces-dijo Harry, mientras atinaba al basurero con el pequeño algodón. Tomó otro y empezó de nuevo con otra herida. 

-No son pequeñeces, es tu salud. Es importante-le reprendió Mephisto, mientras le tiraba de una oreja, para atraer su atención. 

-Mi salud da lo mismo, Mephisto. No dormiré mucho, pero me alcanza el tiempo para hacer todo lo que debo hacer sin fallar nada-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie de un salto, sin importarle que no se hubieran terminado ni de limpiar ni de curar sus heridas.

-¿Adónde vas, Harry?-preguntó Mephisto, enojado. Ese chiquillo era demasiado descuidado por su propio cuerpo. Era solo cosa de ver las heridas que le habían dejado los nibelungen para recordarlo. Si Harry se hubiera preocupado en el momento oportuno seguramente las cicatrices no estarían allí ni le habrían alterado su sistema sanguíneo durante semanas. 

-Voy a la biblioteca-dijo el chico mientras recogía su ropa y se la ponía con una rapidez increíble-. No me voy a quedar aquí escuchándote rezongar por algo que sabes que debo hacer. 

-Debes cuidarte, uno de estos días te vas a quedar dormido en batalla-le repuso Mephisto.

-No me hagas pelearme de nuevo contigo, Mephisto-dijo Harry, amenazante. Se acercó al medi-mago y presionó su dedo índice en el pecho de su amigo-. Tú me metiste en esto, ahora acepta mis métodos. No queda más remedio.

-No acepto tus métodos-dijo Mephisto, mirándole con rabia-. Él tampoco los aceptaría.

-Me da lo mismo lo que piense o no piense-dijo Harry, caminando hacia la salida que daba al pasillo del salón del Trono-. Sé que lo que hago lo hago bien. Es mi trabajo, y lo cumplo como quiero. Yo no sé que tienen hoy en día por tratar de ser mi madre. Ella está muerta, cuál es la gracia de tratar de emularla-dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, con la frente bien en alto y la espalda derecha. Caminó con violencia, pero cuando llegó a la puerta la cerró con suavidad. Algo que sin duda nadie había esperado. 

_Me aceptaron. La iniciación será en tres días. Vi a H., no está actuando. Se enojó con un amigo, V le defiende y al parecer le quiere mucho. (Que rabia ¿No?) Esto es una gran confusión. Me siento solo, lo único que quiero es verlo de nuevo y salir corriendo de aquí. Pero no puedo, V ya sabe donde estuve. Si hay más noticias les diré de inmediato. Este lugar es inmenso, me perdí casi siete veces en una sola tarde. No me escriban de vuelta a menos que sea realmente importante._

_Atte., D._

Draco tomó el pequeño pergamino entre sus manos y lo dobló con cuidado, haciéndolo lo más pequeño que le fue posible. Lo amarró a la pata de un búho que esperaba junto a su escritorio y lo llevó hasta la ventana, donde emprendió su vuelo alegre de poder estirar las alas. Era extraño, a él también le gustaría haber podido hacer lo mismo, salir volando de allí, pero no podía. Al llegar a ese castillo lo primero que habían hecho era cortarle sus bellas alas.

Con algo de impaciencia cerró el libro sobre su regazo. Tenía ganas de estar en un escritorio, mucho más cómodo que como se encontraba en ese instante. Todo su lado de la cama estaba lleno de libros y pergaminos, había un tintero en la mesita de noche y el único ruido que se escuchaba en la noche eran las rasgaduras de su pluma contra el papel. La verdad es que lo único por lo que rogaba en ese instante era porque Tom no se despertara con tanto ruido. Porque para sus oídos eso era demasiado ruidos, quizás también lo eran para los oídos de su acompañante. 

-¿Harry? ¿En qué momento vas a dejar eso?-preguntó una voz cansada a su lado.

-Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte-dijo Harry, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante debería tener más cuidado.

-No me despertaste, no he podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa del ruido-dijo Tom, malhumorado. Se dio vuelta y miró a Harry. 

-Está bien, lo dejaré para mañana-dijo Harry, marcando la página en que iba en cada libro y cerrándolos, poniéndolos en una pila junto a la cama. Tomó los pergaminos y cuidando que no se corriera la tinta los dejó sobre los libros, seguido de las plumas que dejó junto al tintero en la mesa de noche. Miró a Tom-. ¿Contento ahora?

-¿A qué hora te quedas dormido normalmente, Harry?-preguntó el señor oscuro, que realmente no tenía mucha idea sobre sus actividades. Desde que el chico se había ido a dormir en la habitación que estaba destinada para él en el tercer piso, Tom no tenía idea de lo que ocurría en las noches.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte, Tom, me dormiré-dijo Harry, metiéndose bajo las mantas y arropándose bien. 

-¿A qué hora, Harry?-repitió Tom, esta vez aún más serio que antes.

-A eso de las cinco-contestó Harry, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Y a qué hora te despiertas?

-A las siete... bueno, a las seis y media, depende del día-dijo Harry, pasándose una mano por la cara, las heridas en proceso de cicatrización estaban aguijoneándole y le producían comezón. 

-Desde ahora, Harry, deberás quedarte dormido a una hora prudente. Yo mismo me encargaré de que lo hagas-dijo Tom, llevándose una mano a la frente y dejándose caer sobre su almohadón. En algún momento se había sentado para poder ver mejor a Harry, ahora se arrepentía-. Dios, Harry... Tú ya estás grande, deberías saber cuidarte a tí mismo. El mundo no puede estar siempre pendiente de que hagas todo lo que tengas que hacer.

-Tom, si duermo poco es mi decisión-dijo Harry, testarudamente-. Si te vas a poner así vuelvo a mi habitación y me ahorro problemas.

-No puedes huir de lo que no te gusta-le recordó Tom, sacando de sobre su rostro un pequeño mechón de pelo. Lo tenía ya muy largo y le tapaba los ojos con facilidad.

-No huyo, solo me ahorro problemas-dijo Harry, repitiendo sus últimas palabras-. No voy a cambiar mi forma de ser porque se les ocurrió que debo dormir más. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer para estar pensando en dormir.

-Harry-advirtió con su voz Tom. Apoyó su cabeza en una mano, y el brazo sobre un codo. Miró a su acompañante con algo entre respeto y frustración. Extrañas sensaciones, normalmente no iban juntas-. Quiero que te cuides, ¿me oíste? Debes guardar tus energías para el ataque al ministerio. Si es necesario tendré que usar de tu poder para arreglar problemas mayores, y deberás estar descansado para entonces.

-Pero es que no me dan ganas de dormir. De alguna manera puedo funcionar perfectamente con pocas horas de sueño-rezongó Harry.

-Quizás no estás suficientemente agotado-sugirió el señor oscuro, trazando con un dedo círculos en el pecho desnudo de Harry. La última manía que el chico había adoptado era dormir desnudo, lo cual Tom agradecía. No era como que no lo encontrara beneficioso, todo lo contrario, era bastante... útil.

-Tom, hoy no-dijo Harry, tomando la mano de Voldemort y apoyándola suavemente sobre su propia cintura-. Haré caso a tu consejo y dormiré hoy más de lo acostumbrado, así que nada de nada hoy. Quizás cuando esté mejor de estas heridas.

-Hablando de eso... ¿Cómo fue que alcancé a darte con el hechizo?-preguntó Tom, muy serio. Acariciaba la suave piel donde Harry había puesto su mano, y por la tensión en sus dedos el chico podía decir que algo le molestaba-. Normalmente estás lo suficientemente despierto como para darte cuenta de hechizos tan lentos como ese.

-Lo sé, es que he perdido la práctica-se disculpó Harry, realmente enojado por eso-. Hacía mucho que no practicaba contigo, me has tenido demasiado tiempo relegado a la parte ejecutiva de este asunto.

-Bueno, Harry, en unas semanas habrá una gran batalla-dijo Tom, abrazándole con cuidado-. Allí podrás recuperar toda la práctica que quieras.

-Hablando de prácticas-dijo Harry, muy serio, mirando a Tom directamente a los ojos-. ¿A quién pondrás a enseñar a Malfoy? Porque sé que tienes que entrenarlo en lo básico, antes de su iniciación.

-Estaba pensando en Snape-dijo Tom, con aire de meditación.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-repuso Harry, la idea era absurda-. No puedes realmente estar pensando en poner a dos posibles espías juntos tanto tiempo.

-¿No que Snape no era un espía?-preguntó Tom, incrédulo.

-La gente cambia, Tom-dijo con voz una octava más abajo de lo normal-. Yo podía dar fe por lo que había visto durante mi tiempo en Hogwarts. No puedo hablar por lo que pasa ahora.

-Está bien... Tendré que poner entonces a alguien en quien confíe por completo-dijo Tom-. El problema es que hay solo un selecto grupo de personas en las que confío de tal manera en este castillo.

-Mephisto podría entrenarlo-sugirió Harry.

-Está ocupado con la preparación de las estrategias para el ataque-negó Tom, tanto con la voz como con la cabeza-¿Qué tal tú?

-Créeme, Tom-advirtió Harry-, estoy más que ocupado este último tiempo. No podría ni aunque hicieras el día más largo. ¿Avery?

-Pasa la mitad del día en el ministerio, imposible-dijo Tom.

-¿Parkinson?

-Está en misión, en Polonia

-¿Dousenko?-mencionó Harry, incrédulo.

-No, no confío tanto en él... ¿Qué tal la chica? Sarh-susurró Tom, de pronto-. Ella es confiable, y al ser una de las pocas mujeres que hay aquí podrá sonsacarle más información. Las mujeres siempre han inducido a hablar.

-Es verdad-aceptó Harry, con una sonrisa-. Tienen algo que te obliga a contarlo todo con facilidad. Debe ser porque son más intuitivas. Antes de mentirles uno sabe que te van a calar cuando abras la boca. Son de temer.

-¿Entonces la pongo a ella a entrenarlo?-preguntó Tom. No era como que le estuviera pidiendo consejos, solo buscaba saber su opinión. Había veces, después de todo, en que Harry podía tener ideas bastante acertadas.

-Por supuesto, después de todo es solo el entrenamiento preliminar-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-. No es la gran cosa, habrán unos cuantos más haciéndolo junto con él. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en que Harry no supo bien qué decir. Estaba algo preocupado, aunque no sabía porqué. Miró a Tom y le vio observando con tranquilidad el techo de la habitación. 

-¿Qué pasó con ese mapa que se suponía que sacaron de la casa de Fletcher?-preguntó el señor oscuro después de un rato. Volteó y sus ojos se clavaron en Harry con detenimiento.

-Por allí lo tengo-dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto que le quitaba importancia-. Al final no era nada realmente interesante. Solo era un mapa de Hogwarts. Si lo que querías era un plano del colegio creo que te podría haber hecho yo uno mejor. O por último siempre podrías recurrir al mapa del Merodeador.

-¿El de los puntitos?-preguntó Tom, alzando una ceja.

-Ese mismo.

-¿Dónde está?

-En Hogwarts supongo. Si mis cosas aún están allí debe de estar en mi baúl-respondió Harry cerrando los ojos. Quizás si podría dormir esa noche después de todo-¿Porqué? ¿Lo quieres?

-No, solo tenía curiosidad-dijo Tom con una sonrisa, trazó con un dedo las facciones de Harry y le miró de forma extraña en un hombre como él-. Hogwarts ya no está en mis planes, créeme. 

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Narya: **Ok, sé que he tardado muchísimo en poner este nuevo capítulo y que el capitulo anterior tuvo unos ligeros problemillas, pero me gustaría dar las razones de ambas cosas:

1) Acerca del capítulo anterior, al parecer (para los que sepan algo de html) se filtró en el texto al copiar-pegar de word al front page una etiqueta que el ff.net no reconocía (o aceptaba, deben saber que el ff.net es bien jodido en ese sentido), por lo tanto optó por la solución más estúpida que fue No hacer caso a ninguno de los códigos fuente y simplemente poner estos códigos como si se tratara de texto (como verán las máquinas aún no le ganan al cerebro humano); o quizás simplemente el ff.net andaba estúpido ese día y se negaba a poner como yo se lo mandaba. En todo caso, para aquellos que se las arreglaron para leerlo o que hicieron algún lío para verlo de alguna forma ¡Felicitaciones!, ese es el espíritu que todo el mundo debería tener y tendríamos un planeta próspero y avanzado si todos fueran como ustedes (lo cual no quiere decir que el resto sea una tropa de inútiles, simplemente estaban menos urgidos o menos ociosos). Bueno, subí el capítulo nuevamente y espero que haya funcionado mejor. Lamento no haberlo notado hasta que fue muy tarde, pero ahora que no tengo Internet en casa no noto esas cosas.

2)La tardanza se debió a las vacaciones que mi familia me obligó a tomar luego de un "arduo" año de "trabajo"; vacaciones en las que me aburrí como nunca, pero que sirvieron para que esos nudos que emanaban de mi cuello desaparecieran de momento, claro que ahora que vuelvo a Santiago y me doy cuenta que no entregué los papeles para el Pase de las micros, que voy a tener que comprarme ropa porque ya no tengo que ocupar el uniforme a diario, que voy a tener que pensar cómo cuernos vamos a hacer para pagar la universidad y comprar materiales (arquitectura=muuuchos materiales) y todo eso... lo más probable es que vuelvan. Y bueno, como iba, me raptaron la ultima semana de enero, hasta el día antes de mi cumpleaños (mis amigas se confabularon y nos hicieron un cumpleaños sorpresa a mi y una amiga que estábamos de cumpleaños seguido 1 y 2 de febrero). Luego de esa semana volvimos al campo hasta hoy, domingo 22 en que mi madre (por el placer de grabar a Adamo en video) decidió volver (aunque quiere que nos volvamos el martes... yo no quiero ir ^^U) En todo ese tiempo solo alcancé a ver una vez un computador y fue media hora, en un mall y sin el disquete donde iba el archivo arreglado. LO SIEEENTOOOOO

Bueno, y algo que es nada que ver pero quizás sirva de algo... a eso de mediados de año, si es que el mundo no me tiene tanta mala como parece, quizás vuelva a tener Internet. Lo cual implicaría que tendría más tiempo para poder hacer tooodo lo que tenga que hacer aquí (como actualizar las otras historias). Y algo con referente a la historia: CONFIESO que había caído en un ligero bloqueo, a todos nos pasa, pero he logrado salir y he podido empezar el capítulo 19 satisfactoriamente. Al fin puedo escribir algo que he tenido en mi agenda todo este tiempo y que he ido retrasando día a día.

Y como no grabé la pagina con los reviews no podré contestar los del capítulo 11, pero como recuerdo que la mayoría eran para avisarme que estaba mal dejaré que lo lean nuevamente. En todo caso, Gracias por leer el 10 y gracias por los reviews, que es el mayor número que he tenido nunca de ellos. snif.

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que el Gran Conejo los acompañe.  
  
PD: Por favor, REVIEWénme!!!  



	13. Envidia

MoonLight' Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Décimo Tercera: Envidia. **

Si el punto era ser franco, había que ser bastante sincero y aceptar la verdad: Las cosas no estaban nada bien en la comunidad mágica.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban aparecía un nuevo problema que ponía en jaque cualquier tipo de iniciativa que se pudiera adoptar en contra de Voldemort. Si no era un día que Fudge no quería aceptar el proyecto, al otro iba a ser que no habían sido entregados los permisos para usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables, ó que los mortífagos había raptado a quien debía llevar las órdenes ó que simplemente no se habían podido poner de acuerdo en algo porque el presidente, de no se qué oficina, había sido encontrado muerto esa mañana en la tina de su casa.

Daba la impresión de que la mala suerte les seguía sin importar qué. Y Sirius se estaba aburriendo de todo eso.

En su juventud él había sido un auror. Un General ni más ni menos. Era verdad que durante mucho tiempo Sirius no fue más que un inmaduro, y que se había mandado más de un error garrafal durante su carrera pero, afortunadamente para él, los rangos no los repartían por cantidad de errores sino por poderío y capacidad de razonamiento en batalla. Y el animago siempre había sido bueno para los duelos. Muy bueno.

En todo caso, la importancia que tenía su rango en todo eso era que, al ser la persona con más poder jerárquico, era él quien tenía que encargarse de los procedimientos tácticos y dar resoluciones importantes. De quién había sido la idea de ponerlo a él en ese cargo, no se acordaba, pero, tenía la impresión de que había sido Mundungus. Maldito gusano. El punto era que Sirius debía encargarse de la parte táctica de todo ese enredo que hacían llamar la Orden del Fénix (en honor a la Orden que una vez había mandado Dumbledore), y al cruzarse con tantos inconvenientes en ese último tiempo, el nerviosismo estaba empezando a agarrarlo y llevarle al borde del estrés.

Cuando Draco le comunicó de su conversación con Harry, de los supuestos planes que había de un ataque a gran escala al ministerio, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas con rapidez. No podían permitir que los mortífagos se apoderaran del ministerio nuevamente. Lo habían hecho una vez hacía poco más de dieciocho años y no podían permitir que volviera a ocurrir. Era simplemente impensable. Tomó todos los contactos que tenía y les llamó con urgencia; las acciones a seguir debían de ser planeadas con toda la rapidez que les fuera posible. Solo tenían una semana y media para atar cabos sueltos, conciliar rencillas estúpidas y lograr que poco más de diez mil magos se pusieran de acuerdo para defender el ministerio.

Se reunieron casi cien personas en el gran salón de Hogwarts. Todos sentados en lo que parecía una gran escalinata circular, para que todos pudieran verse las caras. Habían magos de todas partes en el lugar, desde China hasta Canadá, pasando por Australia, Chipre, Yemen, Guyana Francesa y, definitivamente, demasiados europeos.

Ron, Hermione y Draco también habían estado allí. Habían sido los primeros en llegar, estaban sentados no demasiado lejos del centro, junto a un mago de capa verde limón que hablaba en un francés muy apurado. Estaban allí porque eran parte importante de todo eso. Ron se había comprometido a hacer de estratega para la Orden, Draco había dicho que ayudaría en todo lo que le fuera posible, lo mismo Hermione.

Las cosas no estaban muy bien cuando Mundungus llegó. Traía aún peores noticias: Jeremy Fletcher se había tenido que esconder bajo el Fidelius nuevamente. Los mortífagos estaban demasiado cerca de él y la posibilidad de que lo encontraran era una opción que más valía no considerar.

-Es muy poca información como para trazar una estrategia-dijo Ron, en cuanto pudo. Esos magos se estaban yendo por las ramas y no iban a lo importante. ¿A quién le importaba cuántos aurors pudiera traer un país? ¡A nadie! Eso no iba a servirles si, pensando que los mortífagos iban a atacar el ministerio, los ponían a todos a defender allí mientras atacaban realmente en Gringotts.

-Nous devons de envié un espía dans Voldemort!-gritó el mago de verde limón, haciendo callar a todos los que habían empezado a comentar las noticias traídas. Durante un momento reinó el silencio hasta que Arabella habló, con voz paciente.

-Si no me equivoco ya tenemos uno en sus filas. No veo porqué habríamos de arriesgar la vida de otro inocente.

El mago solo la miró por un instante, como estudiándola. Después de un rato de evaluación abrió la boca nuevamente. La sala seguía en silencio. Esa era una de las cosas buenas de esos adultos, cuando era necesario se callaban y escuchaban al que estaba hablando en ese momento.

-Il preter la impressón de que il ne fait pas de mucho-dijo el mago, en su mala mezcla de francés y español. Trataba de decir que daba la impresión de que no servía de mucho.

Si el comentario de alguna forma irritó a Severus, que se encontraba en las primeras filas de abajo, ciertamente no se notó. Su rostro siguió tan impasible como siempre, probablemente porque se sabía uno de los mejores espías del lugar, y porque estaba conciente que no podría haber hecho más. Con alguien con las capacidades intuitivas de Harry en el lugar era difícil tratar de espiar con seguridad. Era como meter la mano en la boca de un dragón especialmente hambriento.

-Yo tampoco veo porqué debamos meter a otro espía en ese castillo-dijo, de pronto, un mago con un sombrero azul con bordados de un color rosa en tono pastel. Negó un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando lo que acababa de decir y volvió a hablar-. No tiene ninguna lógica, si no hemos sabido nada por algo ha de ser.

-No sea estúpido, Morgan-dijo Sirius, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con su dedo medio. Cerró los ojos y no se dignó a abrirlos para mirar al hombre-. Arabella, lamento decirlo, pero O'Eamon tiene razón. Hay que infiltrar un nuevo espía, uno que esté en un círculo cercano a Voldemort. Severus ya no tiene tanto acceso a él como lo tenía antes, ya no les es de confianza.

-¡Pero un mortífago nuevo tampoco les será de confianza inmediatamente!-exclamó McGonagall, poniéndose de lado de la Señora Figg-. Tardará meses, sino es que años, en ganarse la confianza del señor Oscuro. Es igual de inútil.

-Entonces hay que buscar a alguien que pueda entrar en el castillo sin levantar demasiada sospecha-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. No tenemos más opciones. La información que tenemos de cómo pretenden atacar es casi nula, sólo sabemos que lo pretenden hacer y eso no es suficiente. Necesitamos saber cuáles son sus planes exactos, qué movimientos pretenden y con qué cuentan que hagamos nosotros. Necesitamos otro espía allí dentro.

-Yo lo haré-dijo Draco, en ese momento. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él en mucho menos del tiempo que creyó que les tomaría. Los presentes estaban más pendientes de lo que Draco había imaginado-. Mi padre era mortífago, mi madre también. Era solo cosa de tiempo el que yo también me iniciara-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que tengo las mejores oportunidades.

-Su padre, señor Malfoy, fue asesinado por Voldemort a causa de un presunto acto de traición, lo mismo que su hermana y su madre-dijo Severus, con frialdad-. No veo porqué Voldemort podría querer confiar en alguien de cuya familia tiene tan mal historial.

-Es sólo cosa de actuación ¿No?-dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente-. Si logro convencer a Voldemort de que yo quería la muerte de mi familia tanto como la quería él... no veo porqué podría desconfiar de mí. Después de todo la maldad no es más que una actitud.

Draco había dicho eso, pero Sirius estaba más conciente que el resto de toda la carga emocional que llevaban esas palabras. El chico sin duda quería ayudar, quería sentirse útil, y por sobretodo, quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que él podía hacer las cosas bien. Había cierto rencor en sus palabras, sobretodo cuando las dirigió a Snape, pero eso era normal. Aún no podía perdonar, y mientras no lo hiciera estaría enojado tanto tiempo como le fuera necesario para curar la herida que habían dejado esas muertes en su corazón.

Debía de ser extraño encontrarse de un día a otro sin un familiar que cuide de tí, que te proteja, o por último, el tener un lugar donde llegar en caso de necesitarlo.

Debía ser por eso que Sirius le había estado tomando cada vez más y más cariño a ese chico. Tal como una vez había querido hacer con Harry, el animago estaba tratando de darle un hogar al que pudiera acudir, una especie de familia sustituta con la que pudiera contar en todo momento. Y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, al menos en esos últimos días. Desde el cumpleaños de Harry que se habían acercado cada vez más, y ahora eran bastante buenos amigos.

-Creo que mi hermana estaría contenta de saber que he tratado de contribuir a lo que ella inició-le había dicho Draco esa noche, con un vaso de hidromiel en las manos. Mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Sirius, hacia los terrenos cada vez más marchitos de Hogwarts.

Las cosas se habían decidido rápido y Draco partiría a la mañana siguiente. No había mucho lugar para discusiones ni cambios de opiniones. Ya era demasiado tarde. En todo caso, Draco estaba seguro de lo que hacía, se sentía tranquilo y confiado. Él sabía que podría lograrlo. Esa era su mejor arma.

Pero sería muy difícil.

Draco había asegurado que era un buen actor, que había actuado toda su vida y que a parte de su padre nadie le había descubierto en una mentira. Aunque estaba conciente de que jamás se había enfrentado a una mentira de la que dependiera, realmente, su vida. Las palizas de su padre sin duda habían dolido, pero un Cruciatus o un Avada Kedavra por parte de Voldemort sería mil veces más doloroso.

Les había llegado una carta de Draco el mismo día en que se fue. Era escueta, pero les había tranquilizado bastante. El chico aún estaba vivo, aún era conciente de lo que hacía, y había sido aceptado. La iniciación sería en tres días. Tres eternidades más. Sería una tortura esperarlas, pero era mucho más fácil hacerlo sabiendo que de alguna forma eso les ayudaría.

Sí, sin duda la hermana de Draco se habría sentido orgullosa de él... si estuviera viva.

Dante miraba a Hermione, algo embobado. La chica le estaba contando a Ron todos los pormenores de como es que ellos dos se habían vuelto pareja, y como él ya los conocía no veía la más mínima necesidad de escucharlos. En cambio, podría ocupar ese tiempo en algo provechoso como poder apreciar la perfección de Hermione e imaginar como se moldearían sus manos contra las curvas suaves de su cuerpo.

Era extraño que un hombre como Dante, que era por lo menos doce años mayor que Hermione, se sintiera tan atraído por el equivalente físico y temporal de una chiquilla. No se podía negar que la chica tenía una gran mente, pero eso no le quitaba un ápice de la juventud que irradiaba toda ella, al contrario: la hacía, como si fuese posible, aún más joven y dinámica. Era por eso mismo que Dante siempre había considerado una pérdida de tiempo que un cerebro como el de Hermione se malgastara tras las hojas de un libro. Una inteligencia como esa merecía ser puesta a prueba, ser presionada, estar en permanente movimiento. De todo tipo.

La primera vez que había visto a Hermione había sido en la biblioteca. Él había ido en busca de un libro para sacar unas pociones y la encontró sacando de las repisas tantos montones de libros como le era posible llevar en los brazos. Debía haber tenido, por lo menos, unos quince gruesos tomos de diferentes enciclopedias, y los llevaba a una mesa donde le esperaban otros treinta más. Sin dudarlo, su espíritu de servicio le ganó y se ofreció a llevarle los libros hasta la mesa. Ella sólo le sonrió, pues tenía la boca ocupada afirmando unos pergaminos que se había dejado allí para poder cargar más cosas. Desde ese momento Dante había tratado de ayudarla en todo lo posible, y se había impuesto, como meta personal, lograr sacarla de allí y hacer que practicara lo que había aprendido. Esa chica era muy lista, pero si no mantenía un conocimiento práctico, su cerebro terminaría por atrofiarse.

Se podría decir que a partir de eso las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco, y era verdad. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron. Había sido, en gran parte, a partir de un sueño que él había tenido. Siempre se ha dicho que el mundo onírico no es más que una representación de los deseos ocultos de la mente humana. Y Dante había soñado con Hermione, ya demasiadas veces como para que fuera normal. Llegó, incluso, a un punto en que el sólo verla le ocasionaba una especie de revolución interna que le podía mantener con la adrenalina al máximo por unas horas. Y, como era de esperarse, la chica no dejó de notarlo.

Había sido ella quien se había dado cuenta que algo le ocurría a Dante, y aún cuando él le confesó sus sentimientos, Hermione no se había alejado. Ya era un amigo demasiado cercano como para abandonarlo sólo por eso. Sin duda la relación entre ellos se vería un poco tirante, pero prefería eso a no tenerlo cerca. Después de un tiempo Hermione notó que la rabia que le invadía cada vez que veía a Dante hablando con otra mujer, aunque fuera la semi-giganta del grupo tres, podía ser que no fuera ira, sino que celos. La idea la molestaba y había tratado de reprimirla... pero obviamente no había funcionado. Cuando ya no podía soportarlo le había increpado a Dante que porqué tenía que andarle sacando celos. Fue entonces que las cosas empezaron a suceder con mayor rapidez. Tan solo unas semanas después se encontraban besándose a escondidas en la habitación de Dante, cuidando que nadie notara su relación. Hermione aún no era mayor de edad, y por lo tanto, todo ese affaire era ilegal.

Ahora Dante estaba en Hogwarts. Había pedido unas pequeñas vacaciones en el concilio, y tenía hasta el comienzo de clases nuevamente, para poder descansar. Pensando como siempre en Hermione, el hombre había decidido que lo mejor sería buscarla y estar con ella esas pocas semanas hasta que empezara nuevamente la escuela. Además, se había enterado de que en el castillo se estaban llevando a cabo algunas reuniones de tipo militar, con la intención de derrocar a Voldemort o al menos intentarlo. Si era así, estaba seguro que le encantaría ayudar en todo eso, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo costara lo que costara.

Ya había hablado con Sirius Black, y habían quedado de acuerdo en que si había algo que Dante pudiera hacer sería el primero en saberlo. Las manos nunca sobraban y mientras más ayuda que recibieran mejor. Después de todo el futuro de la comunidad mágica estaba en riesgo, y no eran demasiados los que estaban dispuesto a hacer algo por protegerlo. Era más que vergonzoso que la mayor parte del ejército que se habían podido conseguir viniera de lugares fuera de Inglaterra. Algo así como una cuarta parte del total era de Francia, otra cuarta parte de Alemania y otra cuarta parte de otros países cercanos. Era realmente triste. Los británicos deberían de sentirse avergonzados, pero lamentablemente no daba la impresión de que les importara demasiado. Malditos insensibles. Si algún día llegaban a matarlos los mortífagos no podrían alegar nada porque ni siquiera trataron de solucionar el problema cuando tuvieron la ocasión.

Tomó el periódico que había sobre la mesa, las noticias eran cada vez más descabelladas. Además, desde hacía algo así como año y medio, había aparecido en circulación un nuevo periódico llamado Phookah, que acabó con el monopolio que tenía El Profeta. Era un periódico que buscaba causar polémica y eso estaba claro, pero se notaba que también pretendía despertar la llama de la rebelión en los demás magos. Tenía ideas algo estrafalarias, pero ninguna de ellas había salido de una mente ingenua, todo lo contrario. Normalmente sus noticias tenían más realidad que las de El Profeta, más que nada porque el último era una especie de periódico estatal, y como tal era en veces censurado para poner solo lo que el Ministro quería que se publicara. El Phookah había terminado siendo entonces, el único periódico que contaba la verdad completa, sin inventar nada ni censurar nada. Era algo así como el retrato de la libertad de Expresión.

En la primera página aparecía una imagen de Fudge, sonreía a las cámaras y miraba continuamente hacia un hombrecillo con una libreta en la mano, probablemente el periodista. Sobre la foto, en letras amarillas decía: "Quien no debe ser nombrado murió hace 16 años, y todos lo sabemos", sobre él el epígrafe apuntaba: "Ministro niega posible incorporación de Harry Potter a las filas del señor Oscuro". Era extraño como la primera persona en tildar a Potter de loco cuando Voldemort había revivido, hacía tres años, era ahora su mayor defensor. Lamentablemente a nadie le quedaban dudas ahora de a qué lado pertenecía Harry, y lo único que se estaba ganando Fudge al hacer esos comentarios era el odio de aquellos que no se habían dejado engañar por sus frases.

**MINISTRO AÚN NIEGA RESURRECI"N DEL SEÑOR OSCURO **

_Ayer, tras horas de negación, el Ministro de la Magia Cornelius Fudge accedió a darnos una entrevista, en la que nos aclara su opinión acerca de los hechos que han ocurrido desde hace tres años en Gran Bretaña. Les damos a conocer ahora, en detalle, la entrevista, que pasó de temas cotidianos, como el alza de impuestos en artículos de apoteca, a temas de trascendencia más profunda como su negación al avance de Quien no debe ser nombrado al poder, nuevamente. _

_(...) _

_**Nos parece extraño, señor Ministro, que después de tantas pruebas que se han dado sobre la resurrección del Señor Oscuro, usted siga negando rotundamente su nuevo ascenso al poder. ¿A qué se debe esto?**_

_Se debe, nada más y nada menos, que a la ausencia de pruebas concretas de su resurrección. Yo no lo he visto realmente, y la única persona que ha confesado verlo es un chico que en estos momentos se encuentra perdido, pero que en el momento en que ocurrió todo este asunto, sufría de problemas emocionales graves. No se puede confiar en alguien que hace espectáculo por nada y que hace que los demás se preocupen, solo para llamar la atención de la gente. Me parece ridículo que le puedan creer a un mocoso como él. _

**_¿Y qué explicación da usted, entonces, al ataque que sufrió el Colegio de Hogwarts hace menos de un año?_**

_Todo el mundo sabe que en ese ataque jamás se vio a Voldemort. Solo participaron mortífagos, y por un pequeño puñado de hombres disfrazados no podemos asegurar que se trate de Voldemort. Lo más probable es que, tal como sucedió en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch de hace unos años, se trate de un grupo de ex-mortífagos ociosos que se están divirtiendo a nuestra costa. Como es obvio se hizo una investigación sobre el caso de ese ataque, pero extrañamente no pudimos encontrar nada que señalara que allí se había llevado a cabo una batalla. _

**_Los cuerpos estaban tirados por el piso, Señor Ministro ¿Estuvo usted allí acaso? _**

_No era un asunto lo suficientemente relevante como para que necesitara de mi supervisión personal. Si bien muchos de los alumnos juran que allí hubo una gran batalla dudo que sea posible que un pequeño grupo de ellos pudiera haber resistido tanto tiempo como dicen peleando contra mortífagos ya adultos y, naturalmente, más instruidos que ellos en las artes de los duelos. _

_**¿Cómo explica entonces la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y la desaparición de Harry Potter?**_

_Ambos son hechos muy lamentables, pero que no deben llamar nuestra atención más de lo normal. Dumbledore era un hombre ya viejo, iba a morir de un momento a otro. Ciento cincuenta años han de pasar la cuenta en algún momento; es muy probable que haya muerto de viejo o de un ataque al corazón y no de un Avada Kedavra como señalan los alumnos. _

_**¿Y la desaparición de Potter?**_

_Eso es algo que iba a pasar sino ahora, más tarde. Ese era un chiquillo muy desequilibrado mentalmente, dudo que haya hecho algo más productivo que escapar de la comunidad mágica e internarse en el mundo Muggle. La verdad es que desconfío en esa teoría que nos dieron los primeros años del colegio, que decían que Potter fue raptado por los mortífagos. La verdad es que la encuentro ingenua, e incluso ridícula. ¿Para qué querrían los mortífagos a Potter? No les sirve de nada, absolutamente nada. Al contrario, sería más una carga. _

_**¿No podría estar eso relacionado con el Señor Oscuro? Los mortífagos podrían haberlo llevado ante su maestro para que le matara tal como pretendía hacerlo desde un principio.**_

_No veo cómo si Quien no debe ser nombrado no está vivo. Él murió hace 16 años, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. No veo porqué periódicos como el de ustedes tratan de asustar a las personas inventando rumores que no sirven más que para crear tensión entre las personas. Hasta ahora no hemos recibido ninguna prueba concreta de que aún viva. Lo más cercano a su presencia de lo que hemos tenido noticia son algunas seudo redadas en las que habrían participado un grupo pequeño de mortífagos, todas muy lejos de los lugares mágicos estratégicos. _

_**Suponiendo que el Señor Oscuro aún estuviese vivo, ¿Qué haría usted si éste diera un gran ataque?**_

_Nada obviamente, porque no va a haber tal ataque. ¿Cómo va a atacar si no existe?_

_A partir de ese momento el señor Ministro nos mandó a sacar de su oficina con ayuda de dos de sus "ayudantes", unos matones que nos sacaron, prácticamente arrastrando, de un lugar donde no habíamos hecho más que cumplir con nuestro trabajo de buscar la verdad._

-Sigo sin entender como ustedes dos pueden tener el estómago para leer ese periódico-comentó Hermione, trayendo a Dante a la realidad nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron, extrañado, tomando el periódico de manos de Dante y ojeando las primeras páginas también.

-No lo sé, es tan... de mal gusto-dijo Hermione, sentándose sobre una mesa que había junto a Dante-. De vez en cuando dice unas cosas tan... aberrantemente crueles y malintencionadas que da pena leerlo.

-Pero eso es bueno, Hermione-dijo Ron, con una sonrisa didáctica-. Ayuda a que la gente se rebele.

-Míralo de esta forma-le dijo Dante-. Mientras más gente lo lea y note que dice algunas verdades, más fácil va a ser para nosotros el crear entre la gente la concepción de que Voldemort está en este mundo y que pretende quedarse.

-Exacto-dijo Ron, dejando el periódico junto a Hermione-. Si nadie dijera lo que piensa, en este lugar, no se llegaría a ninguna parte. Y lamentablemente periódicos como El Profeta, o revistas como Corazón de Bruja, no son una gran inversión en materias políticas.

-Lo sé. Lo sé-dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros con frustración-. Es solo que... de vez en cuando hablan de Harry, y aún cuando sé lo que hizo... no me gusta que hablen así de él.

-A mi también, Hermione-dijo Ron, sonriéndole tristemente mientras le tomaba una mano entre las suyas-. Pero el problema está en que ellos tienen razón.

-Cuando Voldemort ataque Fudge realmente se dará cuenta del error que cometió-dijo Dante, viendo que Ron ya había terminado de leer el periódico-. Hablando de ataques... ¿No han tenido noticias de Draco?

-Nada-dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza y dejando el periódico doblado sobre la mesa. Abrazó a Hermione en un acto instintivo y repitió-. Nada.

La mujer que estaba frente a Draco era alta, casi como Ron, con un cabello rubio demasiado largo como para pelear, y un cuerpo bastante bien formado. Se llamaba Sarh y supuestamente iba a ser quien le enseñara las nociones básicas sobre la Magia negra. Sería ella quien le instruyera en los imperdonables, y le preparara para su iniciación.

Eran las poco más de las cuatro de la mañana, Draco no había desayunado siquiera y esa mujer estaba exigiendo, ya, lo máximo de sí. Era casi una tortura. Pero tenía que sobrellevarla.

-¡Levántate, no seas flojo!-exclamó la mujer. Y usando un Ennervate sobre él le obligó a hacerlo. Draco sintió como su cuerpo obedecía las órdenes, incluso en contra de su propio cansancio. Su mente despertó completamente y miró a la mujer conciente de todo lo que pasaba-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Completo.

-Draco Ares Malfoy Gratton-dijo Draco, demostrando el poco aprecio que tenía por su nombre. No era que no le gustara, la verdad es que lo encontraba bastante bueno, el problema era que no se identificaba con él.

-Bueno, Draco, mi nombre es Sarh, como ya te habrán informado. No tengo apellido por todo lo que a tí respecta. Aquí todos me conocen como Sarh, y la verdad es que mi apellido no es algo que se diga con demasiada frecuencia-se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y se apoyó en la muralla-. Muéstrame todo lo que sabes hacer.

La mujer sacó una de las manos de sus bolsillos, tenía en ella su varita mágica. Una varita larga y probablemente de alerce. Le dio unas cuantas vueltas y lanzó un hechizo que rebotó inmediatamente contra una muralla y otra.

-Esquívalo y trata de detenerlo con todos los hechizos que sepas. Si duras más de cinco minutos podré empezar a enseñarte los imperdonables, en caso contrario tendré que nivelarte antes de poder siquiera pensar en enseñártelos-dijo Sarh, mientras ponía un hechizo protector en ella, para que si el hechizo llegara rebotar en su dirección no le pudiera pasar nada.

Mientras Draco saltaba de un lado para otro en la habitación, tratando de pensar en todos los hechizos y maldiciones que se le ocurría que podían servirle, observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su instructora. Recordó de pronto a Ron y a la mujer que había conocido en la fiesta del concilio. Se preguntó por un momento si podía ser la misma persona. Después de todo, las descripciones encajaban e incluso su nombre empezaba por la misma letra. Sin duda la mujer era atractiva, su postura era confiada y elegante, y, tal como había dicho Ron, tenía un no-sé-qué que obligaba a mirarla con frecuencia. Lo que sí no podía entender era toda esa tontería de "tú no me reconocerás pero yo si te podré reconocer". Si esa era la chica estaba seguro de que Ron la reconocería hasta con los ojos tapados.

-Tiempo-dijo la chica, después de consultar con un reloj de bolsillo que colgaba de su cuello como un relicario. Extraño, la forma del relicario le parecía familiar, pero no podía identificarla realmente. Se acercó hasta su instructora y bajó su varita para que no diera la impresión de que la estaba apuntando. Habían sido cinco minutos completamente agotadores, había notado Draco cuando sintió que una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla-. Muy bien, me parece que tienes un gran nivel. Creo haber visto un par de hechizos de magia negra por ahí ¿Me equivoco?

-Son de las pocas cosas útiles que aprendí de mi padre-dijo Draco, tratando de permanecer impasible. Quizás si se concentraba en probables conjeturas acerca de esa mujer siendo la mujer de la que Ron estaba enamorado, podría mantener su actuación con más facilidad.

-Entonces supongo que podré enseñarte los imperdonables con más facilidad-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, se separó de la muralla, se acercó hasta Draco y extendió su brazo derecho, en el que sujetaba la varita. Puso esta mirando hacia arriba y la sostuvo por la punta, tal como debía ser asida pero que todo el mundo olvidaba en algún punto de sus vidas-. Toma tu varita bien, y trata de ponerla lo más perpendicular que puedas con la tierra. ¿Has tenido alguna vez ese sentimiento de rabia, de ira tan enorme que te dan ganas de moler a una persona pedazo por pedazo?-Draco asintió suavemente, mientras hacía como la chica pedía-. Entonces estás preparado para poder hacer un Cruciatus. Extrañamente es el más fácil de lograr, debe ser porque la ira es un sentimiento bastante común. Bueno, esto es como aprender a hacer el Wingardium Leviosa, es una cosa muy básica.

Draco trató de evitar pensar demasiado en nada. Quería poder olvidar lo que iba a aprender en unos minutos, pero no era el momento. Ya habría tiempo para eso después.

-Trata de concentrarte en toda la ira que has sentido en tu vida, todo sentimiento malo que hayas sentido. Si puedes recordar algún dolor físico especialmente intenso, mejor aún-dijo Sarh.

El chico hizo tal como ella pedía, recordando cada una de las sesiones de tortura en el calabozo de su padre. El dolor que había sentido en esos momentos le volvió como si le estuviera sintiendo en ese momento, en toda su magnitud. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar con fuerza. No creía que podría haber recordado esos momentos con tanta nitidez, pero lo hizo. Extrañamente lo hizo. Trató de recordar, también, todos los momentos en que sintió una furia tan grande que creyó poder quemar algo. La mayoría de esos recuerdos también involucraban a su padre, aunque se sorprendió de poder distinguir algunos momentos con Snape, con Harry y... consigo mismo.

-Ahora trata de enfocar toda esa ira en la punta de tu varita. Trata de que toda esa energía que sientes que necesitas liberar pase a través de tí a la varita. Cuando lo hayas hecho te sentirás más calmado-agregó la mujer, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos al notar que Draco realmente no la estaba viendo.

Malfoy, por su parte, estaba teniendo una gran sorpresa con todas esas sensaciones que provocaba el hechizo. Haciendo tal como Sarh le pedía, se estaba empezando a sentir cada vez más tranquilo. Era extraño, era como un sedante. Ligeramente adormecedor y, en cierto grado, placentero. Era, ciertamente, más de lo que había esperado sentir al invocar un hechizo. Se sentía como si ya supiera desde antes que las cosas iban a estar mejor, que ese dolor que había sentido en algún tiempo de su vida también lo sentirían otros y podría mostrarle al resto por lo que él había pasado. Era un pensamiento bastante egoísta, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Después de todo, sólo quería ser comprendido.

-Ahora que la energía está en la varita-dijo la mujer, al notar que ya todo estaba dispuesto. Hizo levitar un florero, de la sala contigua hasta donde estaban, y lo posó a unos ciento cincuenta centímetros de Draco y ella-, abre los ojos y di "Cruciatus" apuntando al florero frente a tí.

Draco abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba más clara de lo que había estado en un principio, o al menos, eso le pareció. Le costó un poco ver donde se encontraba el susodicho florero. Realmente, más que florero era un jarrón bastante grande y probablemente muy costoso. Él era un Malfoy, después de todo, podía verle el valor real a algo a simple vista. Y ese jarro debía haber costado como mínimo el sueldo de unos tres profesores en Hogwarts. Algo así como unos novecientos galleones, fácil.

Cuidando de no mover ni inclinar la varita, Draco tomó aire y pronunció esas horribles palabras, con una convicción que él sabía que no era propia. En un solo instante el jarrón quedo hecho añicos. En un reflejo, un instinto natural, se cubrió la cara con las manos justo en el momento en que pedazos de porcelana volaron en todas direcciones. Algunos fragmentos del cántaro se le incrustaron en los brazos, haciéndole pequeñas heridas que, a decir verdad, dolían bastante. Aunque no podía estar seguro de que si lo que le dolían eran las yagas o si había sido el simple hecho de mover los brazos. De pronto se sentía demasiado cansado, todos sus músculos se encontraban agarrotados y tenía la impresión que, de un momento a otro, iba a perder el equilibrio y caer de forma poco digna.

Se escuchó un silbido de impresión. Y Draco bajó los brazos, con cuidado, para ver a Sarh sacudirse el polvo y negar la cabeza, sorprendida ante la escena. Se quitó algunos pedazos de cerámica de los brazos y sonrió al chico.

-La verdad es que yo solo esperaba que lograras una fisura-dijo Sarh, con una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo en los ojos-. Como amiga te podría recomendar que fueras a un psicólogo, tanta ira dentro de tí no puede ser buena. Pero mientras sigas haciendo Cruciatus tan poderosos como este puedes dejarlo para después.

Draco trató de sonreír, pero descubrió que hasta para eso se quejaban sus músculos. Lo único que quería era una buena ducha. Pero no quería tener que caminar. Quizás solo haría levitar su cuerpo hasta su habitación y dormiría un buen rato. Estaba exhausto, y simplemente no podía más.

Miró el reloj que había en una de las paredes de la sala de prácticas. Recién eran las cinco quince de la mañana, y Sarh le había dicho que no pararían si no hasta las nueve, para un desayuno. Luego de esa frugal comida, que solo duraría media hora, volverían a entrenar hasta eso de la una de la tarde, para almorzar algo rápido que pudieran comer allí mismo. El entrenamiento después no se detendría sino para que Draco fuera a acostarse y pudiera levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente.

La mujer esa era toda una tirana. No se cansaba nunca y esperaba que el mundo fuera a la misma velocidad que ella. Realmente, Ron tenía unos gustos muy extraños para las mujeres. Si esa chica era la mitad de entusiasta en la cama de lo que era en esas clases, probablemente Ron jamás tendría que preocuparse por no poder darle a su familia el número suficiente de pelirrojos nietos que la integraran.

Y eso que Mephisto le había dicho que la chica ni siquiera era un mortífago propiamente tal. Solo era la hija de uno de los más cercanos a Voldemort. Era la única mujer que el Señor Oscuro había aceptado tener a su lado en todo el tiempo que llevaba desde que había sido revivido, después de la ceremonia en que volvió a la vida decidió que no se aceptarían más mortífagos mujeres. Ellas eran débiles de corazón, y no eran muy dadas a la tortura. Tendían a tener compasión de las víctimas y las dejaban escapar. Claro que el Señor Oscuro tenía claro que en el mundo existían las excepciones. Era por eso que Sarh estaba allí.

No había muchas mujeres entre las filas de Voldemort, el noventa y nueve, coma nueve por ciento de ellas eran esposas de mortífagos que habían estado con Riddle desde los principios. Todas eran esposas tan versadas en las artes oscuras como sus maridos. Pero para ser francos muy pocas veces se inmiscuían más de lo estrictamente necesario. En ese sentido Voldemort era muy machista, las mujeres estaban para criar a los niños y hacer de enfermeras cuando sus esposos llegaran heridos a casa, los hombres estaban para matar, pelear, torturar y cuidar de que no les pasara nada cosa que sus esposas no tuvieran que preocuparse de tener que sanarlos.

Sarh debía haber dado muchas pruebas de que realmente podía ser tan violenta y diestra como cualquiera de sus mortífagos, como para que el señor Oscuro confiara tanto en ella. Además, debía ser muy poderosa, lo cual parecía ser obvio. Draco no se lo explicaba. ¿Qué podía haber hecho esa mujer para que Voldemort la aceptara entre sus filas como a un igual entre los demás?

Suspiró un poco y trató de recuperar fuerzas. Aún le quedaba un largo día por delante.

Harry observó la pistola frente a sí y la inspeccionó nuevamente. Realmente le parecía fascinante ese artículo. Era tan... anormal. Era muggle, y como tal no debería haber funcionado en un ambiente tan cargado de magia. Pero lo hacía. Era por eso que a Harry le gustaba, porque funcionaba. Ya sabía qué era ese mapa que tenía dentro, y no le molestaba el andar cargándolo para todas partes. De hecho, lo prefería así. Le gustaba saber dónde se encontraba ese revolver en cada momento, no le convenía que cayera en manos enemigas, así que, mientras más cerca de él estuviera mejor.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas de San Mungo nuevamente, como venía haciendo desde hacía ya casi una semana. Llevaba el cabello pintado rubio, para que los medi-magos le dejaran pasar. Jeremy Fletcher le había presentado a ellos así, antes de irse a esconder. Así que ahora los malditos magos que hacían de recepcionistas solo le dejarían pasar si llevaba el pelo teñido de ese color. Era extraño, pero solo bastaba ese cambio para ellos dejaran de pensar en él como Harry Potter. Quizás debería haberlo hecho hacía mucho.

Un medi-mago le reconoció y le hizo una venia con la cabeza, indicándole que podía pasar, como siempre. Para ser francos, nadie allí tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que Harry pudiera curar a los pequeños, pero eso no importaba. Harry sabía que podría si se empeñaba, y pretendía hacerlo. Después de todo, era un favor para Verónika.

Los pasillos del sector de enfermedades mentales eran, ciertamente, los más tétricos de todo el hospital. Se trataba de una serie de pasillos en que lo único que se podía escuchar con claridad eran los gritos, aullidos, chillidos, llantos, maldiciones, obscenidades, gorgoteos, y balbuceos de los que residían permanentemente allí.

La habitación de los pequeños no era diferente de las del resto. Las murallas de color gris cemento, las camillas en la mitad de una habitación por lo demás vacía y los dos muchachos amarrados a sus camas por hechizos inmovilizantes y por fuertes cuerdas que los sujetaban contra el colchón.

Llamaban a su madre y a su padre, gritaban, escupían y no eran más que unos pequeños animales salvajes. Pero de alguna forma, al estar Harry junto a ellos se tranquilizaron. Recordó momentáneamente que Jeremy Fletcher había visto la primera vez que eso pasó, y con cierta satisfacción recordó también la impávida envidia que se había mostrado en sus ojos. Sin duda esos dos diablillos eran aún peores cuando su padre se les acercaba. De cierta forma le daba pena, porque se notaba que Fletcher era un buen padre y que se preocupaba por sus hijos más que por sí mismo, pero era una conducta por demás reprochable la que tenía para con Harry, así que la compasión y la lástima no duraron demasiado.

Se acercó a los chicos y conjuró una silla entre las dos camillas, tomó la mano de uno de los niños y cerró los ojos. Sabía que no le harían ningún daño, así que apoyó su cabeza sobre las manos que tomaban con fuerza a otra mano más pequeña. La piel era helada al tacto, pero poco a poco se fue calentando con la energía que fluía de Harry.

Cerró los ojos y empezó la entonación del cántico que había encontrado en la biblioteca del Concilio. Era verdad que lo había modificado un poco, con ayuda algo de magia negra, pero era algo que cualquier dragón bien entrenado por el concilio habría podido hacer. Solo era cosa de ajustar algunas frecuencias, de saber qué era lo que hacías y... ¡Bingo! Una solución rápida para todos tus dolores de cabeza.

Se concentró, ante sus ojos cerrados empezó a crearse una luz mortecina que fue inundándolo todo. Desde allí empezaría el recorrido por la mente de ese chico, tratando de suponer donde iba cada cosa, e intentando organizar un poco esa mente que de momento ni siquiera sabía lo que era la razón. Era algo fácil, solo cosa de ordenar un poco, pero lamentablemente no se podía usar magia, así que las cosas debían ser hechas a la manera muggle. Además...

La mente humana era como un gran salón de archivos. Una representación bastante gráfica de ese cerebro infantil, en el que Harry estaba en ese momento, era la de un inmenso salón donde todos los archivos habían sido tirados por el piso y los cajones habían desaparecido junto con el viento que los volara. En pocas palabras, Harry tenía que leer cada uno de los archivos de esa mente, clasificarlos y ordenarlos según su estructura prediseñada. Solo así algún día podría encontrar el interruptor y poder, al fin, echar a andar ese cerebro.

El único problema, es que los archivos eran muchos. Se tardarían más de dos meses en leerlos todos y organizarlos. Y más encima debía hacerlo con los dos chicos.

Había que agradecer que los pequeños solo tuvieran tres y cinco años respectivamente, en caso contrario, si los chicos hubieran tenido veinte y algo años... Harry tendría que estar al menos año y medio entero con cada uno. Era más que nada debido a la gran cantidad de experiencias que un humano va adquiriendo en la vida. Mientras más pequeños, menos experimentados. Por lo tanto, menos trabajo que hacer.

Debía reconocer que tenía un poco de miedo con eso de experimentar con la mente de la gente, después de todo, eso nunca había sido hecho. Si estropeaba algo no tendría dónde consultar para poder ponerlo en orden. Además, temía que parte de sus propios pensamientos quedaran atrapados allí, no quería terminar haciendo que los chicos pensaran como él.

El único consuelo que tenía era que los niños no tenían otra opción, estaban prácticamente muertos. Si alguien podía hacer algo mejor probablemente ya lo habría hecho.

Pasó cerca de doce horas en esa habitación. Cinco horas y media con un niño, cinco horas y medio con el otro, cuidando de tomar una hora para poder descansar. Todo ese revolotear por las mentes de otros era sumamente cansador. No había logrado casi nada productivo en esas horas, pero al menos ahora sabía dónde tenía que ir cada cosa. Le había tomado cuatro días desde que empezó a ver a los chicos en revisar toda su mente, pero ahora ya conocía cada recoveco de ellas. Mañana podría empezar a ordenarlas, si es que lograba salir del castillo sin despertar las sospechas de Tom.

Se levantó apoyándose, con cuidado, en la silla, para no caerse. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más viejo. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar como si la edad le hubiera jugado una mala broma y en esos momentos tuviera ciento cincuenta. Lo triste era que ni siquiera Dumbledore, con la centena y media de años en su cuerpo, se movía tan lento y cuidadosamente como hacía Harry en ese momento. ¡Y eso que aun no estaba ni cerca de la fecha de su transformación!

Al salir cerró la puerta tal como lo hacía siempre, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido. El pasillo estaba oscuro, solo alumbrado por las antorchas colgadas de las paredes. Los llantos y gemidos aún eran oídos por todo el lugar. Realmente, esa sección del hospital era aún peor que los calabozos del castillo.

Una vez que hubo salido de San Mungo cambió el color de su pelo, nuevamente negro. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo su snitch. Realmente había sido un gran regalo por parte de Tom. Se la había dado unos días después de su iniciación, y en cuanto Harry averiguó como hacer funcionar un traslador, la convirtió en uno enseguida.

Apareció frente al castillo.

Evaluó la posibilidad de ir a acostarse inmediatamente, pero decidió que iría a comer un poco primero. Probablemente tendría que pelear con Tom, explicarle porqué había tenido que faltar a las prácticas de esos últimos días. Si iba a discutir con él, mejor hacerlo con el estómago lleno. No había comido en todo el día, y sin duda necesitaría la energía.

El comedor estaba desocupado. Completamente desierto. Fue a la cocina, y encontró a una veintena de elfos domésticos cocinando rápidamente para un joven rubio que estaba sentado en una pequeña mesita. Draco también estaba comiendo a esa hora.

-¿El señor Potter se servirá algo también?-preguntó un elfino con la voz más aguda que Harry había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-Sí, Wonny, gracias-dijo Harry, mirando al elfo y reconociéndolo al instante. Era él con quien Harry más había conversado mientras entrenaba, en sus primeros días en el castillo-. Pero preferiría comer en el comedor, si no es mucha molestia.

-No es molestia para Wonny, señor Potter, señor-dijo el elfo doméstico con una gran sonrisa-. Harry Potter solo debe ir allá y Wonny le llevará su comida favorita a la mesa, señor.

-Gracias, Wonny-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a usted, Señor Potter. Wonny le está agradecido-dijo el elfino, retirándose sin darle la espalda a Harry, y haciendo continuas reverencias.

Harry salió de la cocina y fue hasta el comedor, se sentó en la cabecera de mesa y miró al techo. ¿Cuántos metros tendría de alto? ¿Veinte quizás? ¿Más? No tenía idea, la oscuridad del techo le impedía saber con certeza. Las antorchas y velas que había en el comedor no alcanzaban a iluminar tan allá.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Draco salió, llevando en sus brazos los platos de comida que los elfos le habían dado. Puso todas esas cosas en un puesto a la mano izquierda de Harry y se sentó a comer.

Harry solo le miró, con ira contenida.

-Los elfos me echaron, lo siento-se disculpó Draco, bajando la vista hasta la mesa-. Dijeron que si había alguien aquí afuera bien podía estar yo también.

Harry no respondió. En ese momento Wonny venía con un carrito con su comida. Café cargado y pie de limón. No era comida propiamente tal, pero el elfino sabía que a Harry no le gustaba demasiado la comida, y que a esas horas lo que el chico necesitaba era energía rápida, no un almuerzo. Le puso los platos en la mesa y se retiró sonriendo de forma complacida.

Harry tomó el café y lo bebió rápidamente. No tenía azúcar, mejor así. Bebió un largo trago y se dio cuenta, al pasar su lengua por el paladar, que se la había quemado. Tendría que aguantar la sensación por un tiempo, no quedaba otra opción.

-Sé que no confías en mí-dijo Draco, de pronto, trayendo a Harry devuelta a la realidad-. Pero seré un buen mortífago, créeme.

Harry comió un poco de pastel y lo masticó sin mirar al chico. Daba la impresión de que iba a seguir hablando, lo cual era siempre una pérdida de palabras. Sobretodo si venían de parte de él.

-No sé que más pruebas quieren de que realmente quiero estar aquí-dijo Draco-. Yo solo quiero...

-No me importa que quieras, Malfoy-dijo Harry, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos-. A mi gusto no eres bienvenido aquí. Si de mí dependiera te habría mandado a casa ayer mismo. No confió en tí. Cambiaste de bando demasiado pronto la última vez, no podría creerte ahora.

-¡Pero, Harry, yo...!

-Un momento, Malfoy-le interrumpió Harry, mirándolo por primera vez y poniendo un dedo en la mesa mientras hablaba-. Debes tener claro que no estás en Hogwarts. Aquí hay rangos de por medio. Yo no soy tu igual, estoy años luz sobre tí, así que deberás tratarme como "Señor" hasta que yo decida lo contrario.

-Sí... señor-dijo Draco, encorvándose sin haberlo planeado.

-Ten un poco de respeto, muchacho. No estás hablando con cualquiera-dijo Harry-. No te exigiré que beses mi túnica, como haría Tom, pero debes tener cuidado de no tratarme de tú. Podrías encontrarme uno de estos días de mal genio y nadie se preocupará por lo que te pase.

-Esta bien, Señor-dijo Draco, casi a regañadientes-. Yo solo tenía planeado tratar de convencerle de mi lealtad hacia el señor Oscuro, en serio.

-No trates de engañarme a mí, Malfoy-dijo Harry, recostándose contra la silla. Necesitaba algo contra el dolor de cabeza-. No eres tan buen actor como crees. Tú no le eres leal a Tom. No sé que habrá hecho que él te creyera, pero, ciertamente, yo no lo hago. Siete años es un largo tiempo para conocer a una persona, y yo te conozco desde que nos vimos ese día en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Conozco tus artimañas y tus gestos. No me logras engañar.

-Señor, yo soy fiel-aseguró Draco-. Déjeme demostrárselo.

-No estarás aquí más de un mes, te lo aseguro-dijo Harry-. En cuanto se acabe todo esto del ataque al ministerio volverás a tus amiguitos en Hogwarts. Lo sé-Harry apuró lo que le quedaba de café y se llevó el pastel con él-. Yo no haré nada por demostrar tu deslealtad, pero si eres infiel Tom lo sabrá ¿Me entendiste? Ándate con cuidado, porque no se te aguantará ni la menor falla.

-No las habrá, Señor-dijo Draco, bajando la cabeza, al tiempo en que Harry se ponía de pie y se iba en dirección a la puerta de salida, no la de la cocina. El chico rubio le siguió con la vista.

Harry debería haber sido sorteado en Slytherin, pensó Draco, instantáneamente. Por todos era sabido que los que habían sido sorteados allí eran siempre los más atractivos, aún cuando se encontraran hechos unos mamarrachos. Y Harry en ese momento se veía horrible, pero el corazón de Draco no pudo evitar el saltarse un latido al verlo. Delgado hasta decir basta, el pelo bastante largo, casi hasta los hombros. Ya no llevaba lentes, y su boca estaba manchada en derredor por el merengue del pastel. Se había afeitado, y la ropa casual que llevaba, toda de negro, le venía demasiado bien... ¡Y ese tono con el que le había reprendido! La emoción que cargaban sus palabras. Todo en la forma en que hablaba... No tenía idea como iba a aguantar espiar a alguien así sin sucumbir a la tortura de darle un buen beso.

Que triste era eso de envidiar la vida sexual de Voldemort.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Narya:** Ok, ahora sí que tendrán que perdonarme. Créanme cuando les digo que he leído todos los reviews que han mandado, y que los aprecio mucho, pero no me alcanza el tiempo para nada más que leerlo. He estado tapada de tareas y todo eso. Además que los pocos días en que no tengo demasiadas clases me los he tenido que pasar en cementerio (donde tengo que hacer las tareas de taller). Lamento entonces no poder responderles los reviews ni preocuparme de ponerle una canción a cada capítulo (de hecho no he tenido tiempo ni para escribir!!!OO) He gastado todo mi tiempo en hacer planos y croquis y sacar foto para tareas que al final ni siquiera levan nota T-T...

De todas formas, no se preocupen, pues seguiré en esto de publicar los capítulos que quedan (al menoshasta el 19 que es donde me quedé pegada). Las ideas están en mi cabeza, sólo es cosa de tiempo que encuentre un buen momento para ponerme a escribir como condenada. Y pueda terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas (aunque tengo claro que me queda como para 10 capítulos más, sin contar la tercera parte). Por cierto, para los que preguntaron acerca de eso que dije de que iba a haber una tercera parte. Sí, es verdad. En cuanto termine esta se darán cuenta porqué... Muajajaja!!!

No daré más comentarios acerca del final.-

Bueno, que lo pasen bien, que no les manden mucha tarea (nooooo, tarea, noooooo!!!!!), que logren superar el hecho de que esta historia tiene para un buen rato más, que sus profes de matemática no pierdan tres clases esperando una buena razón a porqué la línea recta se llama línea recta (si tienen un profe así, la respuesta es: porque había que ponerle un nombre a las líneas rectas que veían), etc, etc, etc...

Que les vaya bien y **¡denle al review!** miren que yo aunque no tenga tiempo para responder siempre los leo y todas las recomendaciones son tomadas en cuenta.

Por otro lado, se supone que hoy o mañana viene el técnico que nos pondrá internet de nuevo.


	14. Morsmordre

MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Décimo Cuarta: Morsmordre. **

Draco estaba preocupado. Faltaban cinco días para que se cumpliera el fatídico plazo que Harry les había dado. En solo ciento veinte horas los mortífagos atacarían el Ministerio, poniendo fin a toda idea de libertad que la comunidad mágica hubiera cosechado durante el tiempo en que Voldemort estuvo "muerto". El porqué Draco estaba preocupado era, principalmente, el que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cuales eran los planes a realizar de los mortífagos. Llevaba cuatro días en el castillo, tomando en cuenta el día en que llegó, y aún no lograba enterarse de nada. Según le había contado Mephisto, era el grupo de estrategas el que tenía la información, solo un par de días antes les sería informado al resto de ellos.

Al parecer, en épocas anteriores -a la muerte de Voldemort vía Harry Potter- el número de mortífagos dando vueltas por el mundo había sido considerablemente menor, por lo tanto el Señor Oscuro en persona podía darse el trabajo de crear estrategias e informárselas a sus súbditos solo días después. Con su renacimiento el grupo de hombres que le seguían también había aumentado, y ahora la idea de planear las cosas por su cuenta era casi ridícula. Así que él sólo les daba a los estrategas los esbozos de su idea, que ellos se encargaran de trazar un plan de ataque y, cuando llegara el día, él les diría que estaba mal y que podía mantenerse. Obviamente, el culpable del error sería castigado con horas seguidas de Cruciatus, lo cual era siempre una gran razón para no equivocarse.

Tomándolo por ese lado no era extraño el que ningún plan hubiera llegado a oídos de Draco, sobretodo si ni siquiera era uno de los vasallos de Voldemort, en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Pero ese era un problema que solucionaría en unas pocas horas... A la medianoche del catorce de Agosto, Draco sería marcado como uno más en las filas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Dentro de sólo unos quince minutos empezaría el ritual.

Decir que estaba asustado era poco, estaba en un completo estado de pánico. Pero la histeria que sentía tenía que ser calmada de alguna forma y la mejor que tenía era el hecho de que una vez que todo eso terminara tendría más oportunidades de encontrar información. Aún sentiría que el tiempo era cada vez menos, pero era mejor que nada. Seguramente en Hogwarts no sabían qué hacer, qué plan trazar o cuál camino seguir... era su deber darles una luz, así que debía concentrarse en mantener su careta y hacerle creer a todos esos mortífagos que él también podía ser un maldito como ellos.

Las puertas al salón del trono se abrieron lentamente. Los quince minutos habían pasado más rápido de lo que él había pensado. Draco junto a los otros cinco aprendices entraron en el salón. El chico no les había visto si no hasta sólo unos momentos atrás, pero sabía que llevaban más o menos el mismo tiempo entrenando que él, quizás un poco más. También sería marcados en la ceremonia.

El salón estaba lleno de mortífagos, quizás no tantos como hubiera esperado, pero eran bastantes. Era obvio, no todos debían estar invitados a una ceremonia de iniciación, quizás solo los más cercanos a Voldemort podían ser llamados a presenciarla.

Parado frente a su trono estaba él, Tom Marvolo Riddle, en sus casi dos metros de altura, mirando a los recién llegados con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Por un momento Draco tuvo miedo, jamás había sabido de qué se trataba esta "iniciación", sólo sabía que en ella te daban la Marca Tenebrosa, pero los detalles jamás los había escuchado. Snape siempre había sido muy discreto con respecto a eso, al parecer era una de esas cosas que el antiguo maestro de Pociones preferiría olvidar... si es que no supiera que era mejor recordar todas las cosas, para evitar cometer los mismos errores nuevamente.

Buscó con sus ojos entre la audiencia. Allí, una cabeza gacha entremedio de otras cabezas, era fácilmente reconocible por la postura recta de sus hombros, no por su cabello. La capucha se lo cubría. Ahora que Draco lo pensaba bien... todo en la habitación tenían las capuchas y las máscaras puestas. Los únicos que llevaban el rostro descubierto, sin máscaras, eran Voldemort, los iniciantes y Harry Potter, que se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo del trono, mirando a los chicos con diversión en los ojos. Una curiosidad morbosa, como si se preguntara cuál de ellos iba a morir primero y cómo.

Voldemort dio un paso adelante, y por un momento creyó que se iba a poner a gritar. La histeria y el nerviosismo lo tenían completamente tenso, y su cerebro definitivamente no estaba funcionando correctamente.

-Ha llegado la hora, queridos amigos, de recibir en nuestras filas a un pequeño grupo de aprendices-dijo Voldemort, por sobre el silencio imperante en el salón-. Muchos sucesos desastrosos han ocurrido y de un tiempo hasta ahora las cosas no han sido demasiado claras, no le hemos dado muestras a la comunidad mágica de hasta donde llega nuestro poder. Nuestra antigua fama se ha perdido en son de un grupo de hombres que dicen ser el bien. Es nuestro deber despertar sus ánimos ahora, no podemos esperar otro minuto más. Mucho nos hemos aguantado, mucho han entrenado como para que cuando llegue la hora puedan convertir este mundo en algo más que cenizas. Nada de muggles caminando sobre la faz de esta tierra, tal como han hecho nuestros ancestros continuaremos nosotros con nuestra raza. Y ahora tenemos jóvenes que buscan unirse en nuestra causa, que quieren unirse a nosotros, pelear por mi ideal. Todos ustedes lo han pasado ya, estoy seguro que ellos también podrán. Pues sus almas están tan podridas como las de ustedes, estoy seguro que podrán. ¡Traigan a los prisioneros!-ordenó.

Del otro lado del salón se abrió una puerta, por el lado que daba al pasillo de las escaleras, las que llevaban directamente a las mazmorras. Un grupo de mortífagos entró, cubiertos por completo en telas negras, máscaras blancas como nácar en la piel y las varitas apuntando a un grupo de hombres que se encontraban al borde de caer muertos. No de hambre, se veían delgados, pero no al extremo de la desnutrición, si no de miedo. Se encontraban en el peor de los lugares, y sabían perfectamente cuál era su destino.

Los seis prisioneros que habían traído eran muggles. Simples mortales que estaban tan asustados de que la magia existiera como del hecho de que los iban a matar con ella. Probablemente habían hablado con más prisioneros en las otras celdas, que les habían puesto al tanto de la situación en que se encontraban. Seguramente en esos momentos le estaban rogando a Dios que detuviera esa pesadilla y les despertara de ese horroroso sueño; o le exigían una explicación de porqué, entre los no sé cuantos trillones de personas en ese mundo, porqué ellos; e incluso no habría de faltar el xenofóbico que se estaba preguntando en esos momentos porqué ese Señor Oscuro no había podido aparecer en China o en algún país asiático que sufriera de un severo caso de sobrepoblación. Porqué tenía que aparecer ese tal Voldemort y sacarlos de sus casas sin motivo alguno para matarlos sin una razón aparente.

Los prisioneros tuvieron que trastabillar hasta el centro del salón. Llevaban los pies y manos pegados entre sí. Se veían ridículos saltando para poder seguir el paso que los mortífagos les estaban imponiendo. Más de uno se cayó, y tuvo que recogerse solo lo más rápidamente que pudo, pues, los mortífagos que les llevaban, al verles en el piso optaban por descargar su furia golpeándolos hasta dejarlos, si es que era posible, aún peor de lo que venían.

-El principal requisito para ser un mortífago son las ganas-dijo Voldemort, hablando nuevamente, una vez que los prisioneros se encontraron frente a él-. Inmediatamente después de este requisito vienen la sangre fría. Si no eres un mago con la sangre tan fría como el hielo, capaz de matar sin cuidado alguno, no mereces seguir llamándote mago oscuro. Es por eso que estos muggles están aquí, para que ustedes demuestren que merecen el nombre, y que pueden hacerse llamar mortífagos, o vasallos de Lord Voldemort-señaló a los hombres frente a él y dijo-. Ustedes ya saben los imperdonables, deberán ahora usarlos en ellos. Los tres, partiendo por el Imperius, después el Cruciatus, para terminar con el Avada Kedavra. Procedan en el orden que quieran, pero háganlo.

Hubo un chico que atinó antes que los otros a ser el primero. Avanzó con precaución, levantó su varita y apuntó al muggle sin demasiada preocupación acerca de lo que pasaría después. El pobre hombre empezó a hacer piruetas por la Sala, saltó en un pie e hizo múltiples reverencias ante el Señor Oscuro.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco creyó conocer el miedo. No se sabía capaz de poder hacerle algo así a un pobre muggle, que equivalía más o menos a un perro. No sabía si podría encontrar la suficiente sangre fría en sus venas como para humillar tanto a una persona y no sufrir haciéndolo. No le quedaba otra cosa que intentarlo, pero si no lo lograba probablemente sería asesinado. No quería morir así. Se preguntó si Snape le ayudaría al verlo en peligro, pero lamentaba el hecho de que no podía responder esa pregunta. No tenía la más mínima idea de cuál sería la respuesta.

El hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo en ese momento. No, un momento, no era el mismo hombre. Aquel muggle que hacía solo unos momentos estaba dando volteretas alrededor de la habitación ahora se encontraba tirado en un rincón. Un simple bulto que estorbaba el paso. Quien se retorcía de dolor era otro hombre. No, no era un hombre, era sólo una muchacha de pelo corto. Gritaba, gemía, aullaba. Draco no podía expresar con palabras el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda mientras la veía gritar. Era como si cada pelo de su piel se erizara, se quedaba completamente helado y actuara como una cuchilla que se enterraba en su piel. Cerró los ojos justo momentos antes de que el aprendiz dijera el último hechizo.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente notó, con algo de lentitud, que era el único que quedaba por demostrar sus hechizos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con los ojos cerrados, pero uno de sus compañeros de iniciación se encontraba en el piso, gritando de dolor. Probablemente no había podido llevar a cabo un hechizo y el Señor Oscuro le había castigado por ello. O quizás había sido Harry. No lo sabía muy bien.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta encontrarse frente a frente con una mujer. Unos doce años mayor que él, con el pelo cobrizo y el rostro ovalado. Los ojos grises de la muggle le miraban asustados. Ella era idéntica a su hermana. Quizás no era rubia, o no tenía el mismo cuerpo, pero había algo en la forma en que la chica le miraba que era exactamente igual a la manera en que lo haría su hermana. Por un momento estuvo tentado de mirar a Snape, probablemente se estaba retorciendo de la risa al poder ver a su ahijado en esos problemas. Era como una sopa de su propio chocolate. Draco tenía que elegir ahora si prefería matar a su "hermana" y seguir como espía, o negarse a hacerlo y morir a consecuencia de su negativa. Era prácticamente el mismo dilema en que se había visto involucrado su padrino. Definitivamente la vida tenía un gran sentido de la ironía.

Levantó los ojos de forma miserable y desesperada, y los clavó en los ojos de Snape que le miraban desde la mitad de la sala. No encontró respuestas allí, solo más preguntas. ¿Era realmente capaz de hacerlo? ¿Comprendía ahora porqué lo había hecho Snape?

Draco levantó su varita al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Voldemort, el tiempo se le estaba acabando... si no la hechizaba pronto el que muriera en ese salón iba a ser él. Trató de desconcentrarse, de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la mujer que se encontraba mirándole a los ojos desde el suelo. No quería pensar en la semejanza de esta con su hermana ni la culpa que sentía de haber culpado a Snape, cuando realmente él no había tenido otra opción.

-Imperio-dijo con la voz más calmada que encontró. Apuntó con la varita a la chica y esta se quedó completamente quieta. Su cuerpo inerte había perdido toda vitalidad y, con ella, cualquier similitud que hubiera podido tener con su hermana. Desde allí las cosas serían más fáciles... o al menos eso creía. Trató de seguir los pasos básicos del Imperius, de forma algo inconsciente. Sarh le había hecho repetir la maldición hasta el cansancio, y ahora fluía casi por cuenta propia. Eso en parte había sido bueno, ya no tenía que preocuparse en nada más que en lo que quería que hiciera la mujer.

La muggle se puso de pie casi sin esfuerzo alguno de su parte, como si sólo se tratara de mover un brazo, o como si unas cuerdas invisibles la levantaran, evitando de esta forma que ella hiciera el más mínimo movimiento muscular. Una vez de pie la muchacha empezó a caminar hacia uno de los mortífagos arrodillados ante Voldemort, tirándose al suelo y gateando hasta su lado, ronroneando como si de un felino se tratara. Luego se puso de pie, nuevamente, y empezó a imitar a una gallina mientras cantaba una canción típica de Escocia. Luego empez bailar, tal como los muggles hacían, sin ningún tipo de ritmo en la mente y sólo moviendo los brazos al compás de la música que ella sentía en su cabeza. Era simplemente vergonzoso verlo.

-Crucio-dijo Draco, rogando que su voz no hubiera salido demasiado cargada de emoción. Rogaba que no fuera así, porque de lo contrario su actuación se habría visto arruinada.

La mujer gritaba. Probablemente ahora sentía todo el dolor que producía el hechizo.

Draco lo había investigado, el hechizo tenía tres partes. La primera, y más corta, era la parte en que la magia obligaba al cerebro a que los sentidos se agudizaran. Era impresionante como el cerebro, humano o animal, podía actuar como un arma para sí mismo. Éste mandaría la orden para que los músculos que contrajeran, que hubiera espasmos y que el cuerpo se hiciera propenso a sentir hasta al menor suspiro. La segunda parte del hechizo era la parte dolorosa. Cuando el cuerpo se hallara completamente receptivo, la maldición se ocuparía de dar dolor a la víctima. No era un dolor físico que se reflejara en magulladuras o heridas, sino un dolor intangible que pondría en marcha a todas las neuronas del cuerpo y haría colapsar el sistema nervioso. Por eso la gente se volvía loca. Después de horas con el cuerpo recibiendo dolor sin parar era obvio el colapso. No se podía esperar otra cosa. Había una tercera parte en el hechizo, era complicada de hacer. Pero era necesaria si uno no quería fallar. Era la parte del hechizo que impedía que este pudiera ser rechazado. Había personas con una gran fuerza de voluntad, como Potter, que podía parar un Imperius con solo quererlo. Esa parte del conjuro era especialmente para evitar que los sujetos como él pudieran detener el hechizo solo por una cosa de espíritu.

La mujer a quien Draco se encontraba torturando debía ser, entonces, una mujer realmente sensible. Estaba gritando demasiado como para llegar a dudarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo debía mantenerla así?

¿Otra media hora más?

¿Cuánto quería Voldemort que demostrara su maldad?

Era fácil dejar pasar el tiempo sin siquiera preocuparse de la mujer que gritaba en el piso. Si llegaba a concentrarse en algo, como la mancha blanca que había en una de las capuchas de un mortífago, podía evitar mirar a la mujer y olvidarse de su existencia.

Pero quizás el Señor Oscuro quería que Draco la matara mientras aún estaba cuerda. Quizás él estaba tan aburrido como el chico rubio y lo único que quería era que todo eso terminara. Aunque, obviamente, estarían aburridos por razones distintas.

-Avada Kedavra-dijo Draco, levantando su varita y apuntando a la mujer. No había sido tan difícil. La verdad es que había sido bastante fácil. Demasiado fácil.

No demasiado después se arrepentiría de eso.

La mujer cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo en que Voldemort se ponía de pie. Draco no podía recordar en qué momento se había sentado.

-Espero que se le hayan pasado los nervios, señor Malfoy-susurró Voldemort, mientras avanzaba hasta la orilla del altar en que estaba su trono-. Se le notaron los nervios antes de su turno. Espero que hayan sido de ansias y no de miedo.

-De ansias y miedo, mi Señor. Ansias de demostrarle que podía serle fiel y miedo a que, por azares del destino, fallara.

-Pero no lo has hecho-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra-. Me alegro por eso. Tenemos un nuevo mortífago que sirve de algo.

Draco miró a Harry, que miraba a uno de los mortífagos. ¿A quién sería?. Le estaba modulando algo sin sonidos. Siguió la vista del chico y encontró a un encapuchado que le miraba atentamente. Extraño.

-¿Dónde están los maestros de estos aprendices?-preguntó Voldemort con tono autoritario. No había sido muy fuerte, pero el silencio en la habitación lo hizo sonar como un grito-. ¡Pónganse de pie y sáquense las máscaras!-ordenó.

Se levantaron seis personas, entre ellas aquel a quien Harry había estaba tratando de hablar. Fue el primero en ponerse de pie y el primero en sacarse la máscara. Era Sarh.

Lucía altiva y orgullosa, con ese porte recto y esculpido con los años, que la hacía merecedora de todo el respeto que se le pudiera tener. No miraba al Señor Oscuro a los ojos, pero miraba hacia el frente, como si allí estuviera la respuesta a todas las inquietudes de su vida, de forma cerrada e inmutable. Ella sí tenía buen autocontrol, no dejaría jamás que una de sus emociones se mostrara a todo el mundo si es que ella no lo quería así.

Aún había un joven aprendiz tirado en el piso. Respiraba de forma dificultosa tal como lo hacía aquel que le había enseñado. No había pasado la prueba, y probablemente le tocaría a él sufrir por ello. Qué mala suerte la de él, que había tenido en sus manos a tan mal alumno.

-Vengan aquí y pónganse tras sus alumnos-dijo Voldemort-. Hagan una fila. Llegó la hora de que sean marcados.

Dante era el representante de los híbridos en el Concilio. Nadie en la comunidad mágica sabía qué eran realmente los híbridos, ya que se habían ocultado por mucho tiempo, pero existían.

La definición básica de un híbrido era la de una mezcla entre dos razas, que no correspondía o que realmente no debería suceder por imposibilidades fisiológicas. Algo así como que un humano tuviera como hijo a un cachorro de hipogrifo. Era imposible simplemente por una cuestión de genes. Pero, aún así, los había. Mas esos híbridos no habían nacido como dignos hijos de la naturaleza, sino que habían sido creados.

Cada mago oscuro que aparecía decidía que era buena idea crearse una horda de seguidores que tuvieran cualidades especiales, para que pudieran servir de mejor manera a su empresa de conquistar el mundo. Uno de los primeros fue Slytherin, quien se preocupó de criar a un basilisco, después de él vinieron muchos más. ¡Incluso Voldemort en sus mejores días había tratado!

Dante se reconocía hijo de la primera camada de híbridos creada por Tom Riddle. Un caluroso día de Junio por allá en los años 70. Había nacido vivo después de que muchas otras criaturas de prueba habían nacido muertas: Él tenía suerte.

Voldemort no quiso experimentar en él y hacerlo crecer más rápido. Estaba a un paso de morir, y el señor Oscuro no quería tentar la suerte. Le dejó desarrollarse como a cualquier otro chico, aunque cuidó de que jamás se expusiera a las temperaturas extremas ni se dañara de ninguna forma. Aún quedaba tiempo ya que todavía faltaban unos años para que Tom se decidiera por conquistar el mundo. Cuando el chico estuviera más estable podría acelerar un poco su crecimiento.

Dante había nacido con el cuerpo de un humano, el razonamiento de un humano, las propiedades físicas de un lobo y los sentidos extremadamente perceptivos. Podía correr muy rápido, a una velocidad casi increíble; y tenía que usar guantes si no quería que las sensaciones, que corrían por su cuerpo cada vez que tocaba algo, le fulminaran.

Fue uno de los primeros niños en habitar el laboratorio del Señor Oscuro y, realmente, recordaba poco de aquellos días. Recordaba el dolor, la soledad que sentía todas las noches. Ningún recién nacido debía ser cuidado de la forma en que él había sido. Recordaba la silueta de Tom, trabajando frente a un gran escritorio, inyectando nuevos óvulos y trabajando mágicamente sobre los genes de una nueva vida.

Voldemort en ese tiempo tenía una ayudanta. Era una chica bastante cariñosa con él, que obedecía a su maestro en todo lo que decía. Aunque probablemente sólo estaba allí porque la paga era buena y la compasión en su corazón era mucha. Fue ella quien le dio al chico el nombre de Dante, en honor al muggle Dante Alghieri (a quien estaba leyendo por esos días). Y le otorgó su apellido en vista que de lo contrario el chico no sería nadie en el mundo. Dante Wulff después de todo, no era un nombre tan malo.

Fueron algo así como dos años en que Dante aprendió, gracias a ella, a no molestar a su "padre" mientras trabajaba, en que averiguó cómo había venido al mundo y porqué él era diferente al único otro humano hombre que había visto en su vida: Voldemort. Quien continuamente experimentaba en él para poder entender cómo era posible que ese escuálido niño hubiera sobrevivido donde otros mucho mejor dotados habían fracasado.

Día y noche Él se sentaba frente a su escritorio y trabajaba en esas muestras. A su alrededor había miles de cápsulas donde descansaban posibles híbridos que llegarían algún día a ser sus hermanos. Justo dos años después del nacimiento de Dante, Voldemort logró crear a un nuevo híbrido. Esa vez se trató de una pequeña niña que, como él, no parecía tener nada de extraño. Dante pensó que era completamente normal cuando Voldemort se la mostró, cubierta en mantas.

Cuando la ayudante de Tom la fue a recoger y para cambiarle de ropa, Dante aprovechó la ocasión para ir con ella y preguntar algunas cosas.

Mientras ella le cambiaba, Dante observó a la pequeña. Tenía la piel muy blanca. Tenía poco pelo y lo poco que tenía era más bien blanco, o grisáceo. Y había algo extraño...

Uno, dos...

Tres.

La pequeña tenía tres brazos y uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado permanentemente.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y conjuró un pequeño orificio en la ropa de la pequeña, para que ésta pudiera pasar su tercer brazo. La dejó sobre la mesa y fue a la cocina en busca de algo con qué alimentarla.

Si Dante tuviera que rememorar un poco podría recordar, con exactitud, que una vez la chica se hubo ido él se había subido a la mesa y había visto a su pequeña hermana llorar por unos minutos. Un instinto le había hecho acariciar la pequeña cara de su hermana y con cuidado había introducido su pequeño dedito en la boca del bebé. Eso había calmado sus llantos por un tiempo suficiente como para que Voldemort dejara de gritar para que se callara.

Cuando la ayudante volvió Dante le preguntó cuál era el nombre del bebé, y la muchacha le contestó que no tenía de momento.

La pequeña vivó cerca de seis meses en el más completo de los anonimatos

Pero, una tranquila noche de verano, la ayudante de Voldemort, a quien Dante cariñosamente llamaba madre, decidió que no podía seguir aguantando que el Señor Oscuro experimentara con las vidas de dos pequeños que ni siquiera estaban en edad de hablar.

Tomó a los dos chicos durante la noche y escapó del caserío donde vivían. Los llevó lejos, lo más lejos posible. Hasta que llegaron a Irlanda, donde la mujer tenía unos familiares que podrían acogerla. No supieron de Tom durante todo el viaje. Y de alguna forma Dante, con solo dos años, se alegraba de eso. No era que no quisiera a su padre, sino que había veces en que tenía miedo de estar cerca de él.

Mientras iban en el barco Dante cuidaba del bebé junto al fuego, mientras su madre trataba de comunicarse con su familia vía flú. A la luz de las llamas el cabello de la pequeña era como los rescoldos que se convertían en ceniza. Dentro de todo el gris, que era su naturaleza, había zonas naranjas que le daban más vida.

-Ella como ceniza-había dicho Dante, quien para ese tiempo hablaba bastante bien. Teniendo en cuenta que apenas alcanzaba los tres años.

Desde ese momento, involuntariamente, la chica pasó a ser "ceniza" para ellos. La madre con cariño le decía Ash (ceniza en inglés) y en vista del acostumbramiento la inscribió de esa forma en el registro civil de la comunidad mágica. Ash Wulff Riddle.

Vivieron bastante tiempo en Irlanda, hasta que llegó el momento en que tanto Dante como Ash estaban en la escuela-internado de Bermat. Ash recibía clases como cualquier otro chico, pero debía ocultar tanto su brazo extra como su ojo de menos.

Cómo era que lo había aguantado, Dante no lo sabía.

Pero como toda mentira esta se descubrió al segundo año de Ash en el colegio y tanto la pequeña, como Dante fueron expulsados.

Y la vida tuvo nuevamente que demostrar que tenía una gran cantidad de suerte reservada para ellos.

Pocos días después de ser enviados a sus casas llegó a verles un hombre del Concilio, quien les ofreció la posibilidad de que estudiaran allí. Sabían que eran híbridos, y que por eso sufrirían siempre, por eso les daban la oportunidad. En el concilio había tantas razas como era posible imaginar y todas convivían en un ambiente de respeto... Cada una era diferente de la otra, después de todo.

Cuando murió Voldemort, algo así como un año antes de que ellos entraran al Concilio, un gran número de híbridos fue encontrado en cápsulas en el laboratorio de su centro de operaciones. Todos esos pequeños fueron llevados al concilio, aún cuando no tenían la edad suficiente como para poder estudiar. La mayoría tenía entre cero y cinco años. Había algunos que ni siquiera habían nacido.

Cada uno de ellos recibió una madre putativa que los cuidara por el tiempo necesario como para que fueran independientes. Una vez que se convertían en dignos magos con libre albedrío los dejaban vivir solos o con algún compañero de su confianza. Y entre todos los híbridos siempre habían llegado a ser una gran familia, una familia huérfana repleta de hermanos y de padres postizos a los que recurrían una vez al año.

Dante era, entre todos los "hijos" de Voldemort, el mayor en edad. Sólo se sentía apegado a Ash afectivamente, sólo ella era su hermana. Pero, aunque los otros niños del Concilio jamás serían sus hermanos, sentía empatía con ellos y se prometió a sí mismo ayudarlos en todo lo que le fuera posible. Habló con todos los maestros, se informó todo lo que pudo y aprendió lo suficiente como para convertirse en profesor. A todos ellos les convendría que hubiera un educador que supiera por lo que habían pasado.

Ash había decidido aprovechar las condiciones naturales que le había dado su cuerpo y siguió por el área del combate. Se quedó en el Concilio y se hizo aprendiz de Dragón. Ahora tenía veintisiete años y era una de las mejores.

Pero seguía siendo la hermana pequeña de Dante y estaba preocupada por él.

Por eso no era de extrañar que llegara a Hogwarts una noche. Con dos de sus brazos formando un jarrón y el tercero sosteniendo una pequeña maleta donde guardaba una muda de ropa y algunas armas.

Ciertamente ya no era una pequeña niña. Había crecido hasta alcanzar la asombrosa altura de un metro y sesenta centímetros, tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer y su cabello gris le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Llevaba, sobre el ojo que le faltaba, un parche de metal y cuero que abrazaba toda su cabeza. Y el ojo derecho, de un azul casi cristalino, miraba en todas las direcciones con rapidez. Esperaba encontrar a su hermano rápidamente, no creía que el castillo fuera tan grande.

Dejó la maleta en el suelo y empezó a caminar por el salón.

El lugar se veía apagado. Ash siempre había imaginado a Hogwarts como un gran carnaval de es, lleno de niños, donde la alegría era cosa de cada día. Lo que veía en esos momentos no concordaba para nada con su imagen mental.

-Buenos días-dijo una voz a su espalda. Se dio vuelta con rapidez y encontró a un hombre de cabello rubio... con algunos manchones grises, pero rubio-. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Oh, sí, gracias-dijo Ash sonriendo. Más le valía ser amable con las personas que vivieran allí-. Estoy buscando a mi hermano: Dante Wulff. Un tipo más bien alto, pelo negro, con guantes siempre, flacucho...

-Sí-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-. Le conozco, está en la sala de duelos. Practicando un poco con Ron. Sígueme-él volvió a sonreír mientras salía del salón. Ash tomó su maleta y le siguió sin hacer preguntas.

Extraño hombre aquel. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la gente mirara su tercer brazo y se sorprendiera... pero él lo tomaba con tranquilidad. Quizás también él era un híbrido.

-¿Así que eres la hermana de Dante?-preguntó-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ash Wulff-dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Pero no lo doy gratis. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Remus Lupin, un gusto-dijo mientras le extendía la mano para poder estrecharla. Ash la miró un poco desconcertada, pero la sacudió de todas formas-. ¿y a qué debemos su visita por aquí? Si no es demasiada la molestia.

-Vine a ver a mi hermano-respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Estaba preocupada porque no hemos sabido nada de él desde que salió de vacaciones. Los chicos estaban muy preocupados en el Concilio.

-Es verdad, había olvidado que Dante es profesor-rió Remus. Parecía ser una persona muy alegre, o al menos muy risueña-. Te quedarás aquí por un tiempo, espero-sugirió. No era una pregunta.

-Eso espero yo también-dijo Ash. Extraño mundo ese. Con razón a su hermano le agradaba tanto, todos allí parecían ser muy amables.

-Bueno, hemos llegado-dijo Remus, señalando una gran puerta de madera que había a la derecha de un cuadro.

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta, con una fuerza que a Ash no le pareció natural en una persona tan delgada. De dentro de la habitación les llegó una indicación ininteligible, que Remus tomó de forma afirmativa. Abrió la puerta y pudieron ver como Ron y Dante descansaban tirados en el piso.

-Vaya manera de practicar-dijo Ash en tono de reproche. Dante levantó inmediatamente la vista al sentir su voz, y la chica se alegró un poco de haber provocado esa respuesta. Siempre le agradaba saber que su hermano la reconocía.

-¡Ash! ¡Dios mío!-se puso de pie, y en menos de lo que dices Quidditch ya estaba abrazando a su hermana con todas las fuerzas que tenía. O que le quedaban.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, hermano-reía la chica, mientras se descubría dando vueltas y saltando con su hermano. Como si aún tuvieran diez años. A mamá le causaría gracia todo esto, pensó Ash.

Se detuvieron un momento, solo mirándose a los ojos. Ash aún tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verle a los ojos, pero siempre le había agradado esa sensación. Los ojos azules de Dante eran hermosos, transparentes. Con una mano, el hombre, sacó del rostro de la chica un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la vista de su piel ceniza. Su hermana era una de las personas más atractivas de ese mundo, a su propia manera.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en el Concilio?-preguntó Dante, preocupado.

-No muy bien, pero me niego a aproblemarte con esas cosas ahora-dijo Ash, abrazándole con fuerza-. Otro día te cuento.

-¿Otro día?-preguntó Dante, suspicaz.

-¡Oh, sí!-respondió la chica con una sonrisa-. Remus, aquí presente, me ha invitado a quedarme un tiempo. Así que creo que podré tomarme esas vacaciones que me deben en el Concilio.

-¿No estabas en contra de dejar tu trabajo por nimiedades?-preguntó Dante, casi riéndose.

-Acabo de decidir que las vacaciones no son una nimiedad, sino algo de extrema relevancia-dijo Ash muy seria. Se separó de los brazos de su hermano y se acercó al chico que aún estaba tendido en el piso- ¿Tú eres Ron?-éste asintió-. Espero que le hayas dado una buena pateadura al trasero de este holgazán de mi hermano-dijo casi asegurándolo.

-Lamento tener que decir lo contrario-dijo Ron-. Nadie le voló el trasero a nadie aquí. Terminamos empatados, un duelo muy reñido.

-En ese caso debes ser muy bueno peleando-dijo Ash-. Mi hermano es un gran hechicero cuando quiere-extendió su tercer brazo al chico, para que lo tomase y se pusiera de pie. Ron lo aceptó sin decir una palabra acerca de lo extraño que era que ella tuviera tres brazos-. Soy Ash Wulff, la hermana de Dante. ¿Tú?

-Ron Weasley-dijo el pelirrojo, simplemente. No tenía nada más que agregarle al nombre, no tenía títulos o algún pariente realmente importante que diera pistas sobre quién era él, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

-¿El que están proponiendo para estratega en el Concilio?-preguntó la chica, de pronto entusiasmada.

-Creo que sí-dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Dios mío! Es un honor conocerte-dijo la chica, abrazándolo con fuerza. También él era más alto que ella una vez de pie. ¿Por qué había tenido que salir tan pequeña?-. ¿Sabías que eres la propuesta más joven que ha tenido el Concilio en toda su historia? Si llegas a ser elegido estratega pasarás a la historia como uno de los mejores. Lo digo en serio.

-Me harás sonrojarme-dijo Ron, ya completamente azorado.

-Eres gracioso-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes hambre, Ash?-preguntó Dante, sabiendo de por sí la respuesta.

-Mucha. No tienes idea del hambre que tengo. Te juro que me comería un hipogrifo si es necesario.

-No será necesario-respondió él con una sonrisa-. ¿Remus, la llevarías a las cocinas?-preguntó el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas-. Quiero ir a buscar a Hermione y presentársela.

Sarh tenía una mano sobre su hombro. De cierta forma era reconfortante sentir el apoyo de aquella quién le había enseñado lo necesario para pasar esa prueba. Se podría decir que Draco estaba eufórico. Al fin sería un mortífago y podría ser participe de los planes. En tan sólo unos momentos más él podría espiar como era debido.

Un mortífago entró cargando un cáliz plateado. No era más grande que una copa para agua, pero parecía ser importante. Todos los mortífagos la miraban extasiados, como si se tratara de alguna reliquia sagrada que tras años de batalla había vuelto a sus manos. Aunque en algunos rostros también había miedo.

-He aquí el cáliz de ceniza-dijo Voldemort, mientras el mortífago se apresuraba en llegar a su maestro-. Todos los mortífagos han sido marcados con las ascuas que aquí se encuentran, todos han sido marcados de la misma forma. Ahora ustedes también serán unidos a mi por medio de ella.

Tomó de las manos del mortífago la copa y la llevó flotando ante sí hasta donde se encontraba el primero de los mortífagos. Se detuvo ante él un momento y le obligó a extender el brazo izquierdo. La manga subió sola hasta encontrarse por sobre su codo. Entonces Voldemort vertió un poco de las cenizas en su antebrazo.

Así hizo el Señor Oscuro con cada uno de los aprendices. Y a cada uno le decía una pequeña frase que nadie más que el mortífago en cuestión podía escuchar. Se detuvo diez o quince segundos en cada uno, hasta que llegó al que estaba antes que Draco. Por algún extraño motivo Malfoy no pudo escuchar una palabra de las que salían de la boca de Tom Riddle, pero el aprendiz parecía encontrarse dichoso de oírle.

Y como era de esperarse, llegó el turno de Draco. Aún sentía la euforia de saber que sería un mortífago, pero en el fondo de su corazón el miedo que albergaba ante tamaña responsabilidad y ante el hecho de que no sabía nada de lo que seguía ahora. Trató de ocultar su temor cuando Riddle se puso frente a él y, antes de que fuera necesario, Draco tenía su brazo alzado y la manga arriba. Como ninguno de los otros principiantes había hecho.

-Veo que estás ansioso, joven Malfoy-siseó Voldemort, mientras tomaba la copa en sus manos y vertía una pequeña cantidad de brasas en su antebrazo. Estaba caliente y después de un tiempo allí empezó a sentir que le quemaba la piel. Seguramente donde había caído la ceniza estaría después la marca tenebrosa-. Ahora no podrás engañarme, no podrás pertenecer a nadie más que a mí. Estarás unido de forma permanente a mi voluntad. Tus llamados serán dolorosos, y tu respuesta ha de ser inmediata. Otros ya han pasado por esto, pregúntale a cualquiera y te dirá con total objetividad que no debes tratar de engañarme. Pues hacerlo te costará la joven vida que llevas. Aún tienes mucho tiempo por delante, espero que sepas que ahora tu lealtad hacia mí no puede flaquear.

Su lealtad no flaquearía, no señor. Todo lo contrario. Ya había encontrado a qué lado de la moneda pertenecía, su voluntad no era volátil. Sabía lo que quería, y sabía que le lograría si tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad. No, su lealtad no flaquearía... porque su lealtad se encontraba con aquellos que le habían acogido cuando Voldemort y todo ese mundo de la oscuridad le había dado la espalda.

Voldemort avanzó hasta su Trono nuevamente. Se detuvo allí y miró a los jóvenes frente a él. Era una extraña visión la que tenía allí. Era el verdadero símbolo de que su reino realmente estaba empezando a renacer de sus cenizas. Si aún había en el mundo gente que podía serle fiel a pesar de todo y si aún había jóvenes que preferían otorgar su vida a él para hacer un cambio en esa horrible sociedad... entonces no todo estaba perdido. Aún había esperanza. Ya conocería el mundo quién era Lord Voldemort. Lo habían olvidado, pero era momento de que lo recordaran.

-Morsmordre-dijo Voldemort con una voz muy baja, pero que debido al silencio del salón pudo ser oída en todas partes.

Con sorpresa Draco notó que la ceniza que había sobre su brazo estaba empezando a internarse bajo su piel. Como si fueran mil agujas que estuvieran cavando agujeros. Lenta y dolorosamente cada partícula habría un microscópico agujero por el que entraba. El chico podía sentir como cada una de esos brasas entraba a su cuerpo, y se internaba por su corriente sanguínea. No sólo estaban en su brazo, sino que también en sus músculos, en su cerebro, en todas partes. El dolor era insoportable. Una agonía inmensa. Como si las ascuas hubieran sido ácido, y ahora le atravesaban el brazo, se internaban en su cuerpo. Su brazo ardía y su organismo lo hacía con él a medida que las cenizas iban avanzando del brazo al resto de su organismo. Cerró los ojos y se apretó la mano con fuerza para evitar que el dolor solo se enfocara allí. Sarh parecía haber tenido la misma idea, puesta la mano sobre su hombro le estaba apretando al extremo de que sus largas uñas estaban haciendo cortes en su piel y la sangre poco a poco estaba empezando a manar.

Y luego, tan pronto como el sufrimiento empezó a aparecer,... se detuvo.

Draco se encontró de pie, jadeante. Con su brazo izquierdo apretado como si de ello dependiera su vida, y con un dolor insoportable en el lugar donde las uñas de su maestra se habían clavado.

Miró hacia un lado y encontró a un chico, sin capucha. De pelo negro como el azabache, muy pálido y sin ningún brillo. Parecía haber estado conteniendo todo el dolor que sentía, pues su brazo aún se encontraba en la posición en la que Voldemort se lo había dejado. En su antebrazo había una mancha roja que Draco tardó en reconocer como la Marca Tenebrosa.

La curiosidad le hizo mirar a su propio brazo. Allí estaba. Roja y brillante, como muchas veces había visto la cicatriz de Harry. Aún dolía, pero no era la misma agonía que había sentido solo unos momentos antes. No, ahora sólo era una pequeña molestia. Como el dolor de apretarse suavemente los dedos.

Los otros novatos estaban tirados en el piso. Sólo Draco y el chico junto a él se habían mantenido de pie. Sólo sus maestros se habían mantenido junto a ellos, los otros estaban tan pálidos como los chicos en el suelo, muertos de miedo porque no habían sido capaces de enseñar a sus alumnos a soportar el dolor. Eso era suficiente como para un castigo, tanto para los enseñantes como para los enseñados.

-Creo que ya sabemos quienes son los más fuertes de este grupo-comentó Harry, con tono despreocupado. Los hombres en el piso temblaron con aún más miedo.

-Ahora ustedes son mortífagos, como la mayoría de los presentes en la sala-dijo Voldemort, después de mandarle una sonrisa a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros-. Con la diferencia que sólo aquellos que se mantuvieron de pie tienen derecho a llamarse buenos magos. Todos aquellos que cayeron al sentir el dolor seguirán siendo mortífagos, pero créanme, no tienen oportunidad de llegar más lejos de lo que ya están. En cuanto a ustedes dos, Draco Malfoy y Halek Birdman, podrán quedarse en esta parte del castillo. Han demostrado su fortaleza. Mañana, a primera hora, seguirán con las actividades que llevaban. Hasta que yo lo considere necesario. Los demás serán llevados a la parte de atrás del castillo donde se encontrarán con magos tan mediocres como ustedes.

Caminó hacia ellos, hasta encontrarse tras los maestros. Draco aún estaba impresionado por las palabras de Voldemort, pero tuvo la conciencia de que detrás de los principiantes los maestros estaban muertos de miedo.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!-exclamó el Señor Oscuro mientras les bajaba las capuchas a los hombres y les quitaba las máscaras de las manos-. Ustedes no merecen seguir aquí. Saben tan bien, como cualquiera de los presentes, que si sus pupilos fallaren ustedes deben bajar de nivel. Ustedes también irán atrás-luego caminó hacia el chico que no había podido realizar un hechizo y que había sido castigado por ello. Le miró durante un tiempo y luego observó al mortífago que le enseñó-. Ustedes dos no valen la pena para nada. En otros tiempos quizás habría aceptado en mis filas a un mortífago inútil como tú... pero creo que tengo suficientes soldados como para regodearme ahora. Avada Kedavra.

El joven aún estaba tirado en el piso cuando Voldemort dijo esas palabras. La única forma de saber que estaba muerto era que, después de la luz verde que reinó en el lugar, el cuerpo del chico había abandonado toda tensión anterior.

El maestro del joven parecía apunto de vomitar.

-Te será perdonada la vida, por ahora-dijo Voldemort, mirando al profesor-. Irás a la parte de atrás del castillo como los otros, y si llego a saber de un error tuyo serás tomado prisionero. ¿Me oíste?-el mortífago asintió-. Así me gusta. Guardias, llévense a estos hombres y encárguense de que sufran en el camino.

Un grupo de mortífagos llegó hasta donde se encontraban los maestros y los discípulos que habían fracasado. Se los llevaron sin demasiada resistencia, pues era peligroso tratar de desobedecer una orden del Señor Oscuro. La puerta principal del salón se cerró detrás de ellos. Tendrían que darle la vuelta al castillo, en plena noche, en la mitad de una tormenta.

Del grupo que había empezado la ceremonia sólo quedaban Draco y Halek, junto con sus respectivos profesores en el salón. Sarh parecía aliviada. El hombre tras de Halek era un desconocido para Draco, pero parecía compartir la sensación de la chica.

-¿Quiénes son los que se han estado encargando de estos jóvenes?-preguntó Voldemort a los hombres en el suelo. Dos personas se pusieron de pie rápidamente-. Descúbranse las caras.

Por un lado estaba Snape, quien se desenmascaró rápidamente. Por otro Mephisto, quien no tardó tanto, pero lo hizo con más calma. Si Snape se había levantado, eso quería decir que Halek estaba ayudando al maestro de Pociones. Draco tenía que sonreír ante eso. Esperaba que algo del mal genio se le estuviera pegando al muchacho, tanto como se le podrían estar pegando las ganas de unirse al lado de Hogwarts. Quizás podrían salir con otro espía, sin querer obviamente.

-Ustedes han de seguir educando a sus ayudantes. Les fueron asignados para que ustedes pudieran ayudarlos a seguir con una labor en este castillo. De ustedes depende que esta labor sea bien desempeñada-dijo Voldemort.

-En cuanto a los mortífagos que se encargaron de enseñarles las nociones básicas de la magia negra... ustedes serán premiados, como corresponde. Lord Voldemort castiga y premia a sus súbditos, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará. Acérquense-dijo con voz suave.

Los dos mortífagos se acercaron y se arrodillaron ante él. Ahora que los pensaba... Draco jamás había visto a Sarh vestida como a un mortífago, sólo ahora. Era la primera vez que la veía en túnicas negras y con una máscara. De hecho la mayoría de las veces la había visto con una túnica cualquiera, a veces, incluso, con un chaleco o un abrigo. Eso contrastaba con su idea de que los mortífagos usaban túnicas negras todos los días. Extraña concepción, tomando en cuenta que su padre había sido mortífago y por lo tanto él debería saber eso.

-Y bien ¿Qué cargos desempeñaban ustedes aquí?-preguntó el señor Oscuro-¿Sarh?

-Soy espía, mi Señor-respondió ella, con la voz llena de seguridad.

-Seguirás siendo espía entonces, no puedes avanzar más allá de eso-dijo Voldemort, como pensándolo. Se sentó en su trono y le miró de forma contemplativa-. Pero creo que puedo empezar a darte misiones más arriesgadas. Siempre has tenido un gran lugar aquí en el castillo, un lugar privilegiado. Puede decirse que te estás ganando mis respetos aún más. Eres cada vez un mortífago más confiable. Pocas personas han sido tan leales como tú. Está bien, Sarh, te lo has ganado. Te daré permiso para poder recorrer el castillo por completo. Eso incluye la biblioteca y la sala de prácticas. Serás subida en jerarquía y tendrás tanto poder como un estratega, aunque permanezcas siendo un espía.

-Gracias, mi Señor-dijo Sarh. Realmente parecía agradecida-. Mil gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, te lo has ganado-dijo Voldemort. Hizo un gesto para que Sarh volviera a su lugar en las filas y miró al otro mortífago-. ¿Aterí Anderton, qué haces tú?

-Hago redadas, Señor-respondió el mortífago, se le veía un tanto sonrojado.

-Conque eres el último eslabón en la cadena jerárquica-comentó Voldemort con una sonrisa malvada-. Cualquier cosa que te dé será un paso adelante de lo que estás-comentó. Algunos mortífagos en las líneas finales rieron despacio-¡Silencio!-bramó Voldemort-. Pues te dejaré empezar a encargarte de ellas. Tú serás quien las comande. Demás está decir que si te equivocas volverás a donde estabas. Así que será bueno que te manejes con cuidado, Aterí. Cuida tu furia, es bueno estar enojado, pero no es saludable para una misión que aquel que la comanda pierda el control y termine matándolos a todos a tontas y a locas. Espero que pueda confiarte ese puesto.

-Por supuesto, Señor, no lo defraudaré, Señor. Me controlaré-dijo Aterí, siempre asintiendo con la cabeza para darle más credibilidad a sus afirmaciones.

-Eso espero. Vuelve a tu lugar, Anderton.

El mortífago se puso de pie y sin darle la espalda a Voldemort se puso en su lugar, cerca de las murallas del Salón. Al parecer el orden que tomaban en el Salón dependía exclusivamente de su jerarquía en toda la política del lugar.

-Bueno; esta ceremonia ha llegado a su fin. El próximo 17 de Agosto nos reuniremos nuevamente. Hasta entonces no quiero volver a ver sus horrorosas caras a menos que sea por algún asunto de absoluta urgencia.

Voldemort salió del Salón primero, junto con Harry que le seguía unos pasos detrás. Poco a poco, después de eso, la sala de fue vaciando de mortífagos. Solo quedaron los dos maestros, los dos aprendices y los dos encargados de los mortífagos.

Halek miró a Draco al mismo tiempo en que él le miraba. El chico tenía un parche en el ojo y, según vio Malfoy, lo azabache que crecía en su cabeza no era pelo... sino plumas. Negras plumas que cubrían su cabeza, hacia atrás, como si eso fuera su cabello. Tenía una gran cicatriz que iba desde el ojo derecho hacia el final de su mandíbula y su piel era demasiado blanca para ser normal.

-Felicitaciones por haber sido aceptado-dijo el chico con una voz demasiado grave para que fuera natural. Extendió una mano hacia Draco, que el chico rubio tuvo miedo de rechazar.

-Felicidades a tí también-dijo, apretando fuerte-. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo.

-¿Estás ayudando al medi-mago, no? Es probable que nos veamos, después de todo alguien tiene que ir a dejarles las pociones -dijo el chico en son de broma.

-Sí, nos veremos. A alguno de los dos nos mandarán a buscarlas o dejarlas, después de todo-concedió Draco. De pronto alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro que no tenía herido.

-Felicidades. Draco, estoy orgullosa de tí-dijo Sarh, con una sonrisa, por sobre su hombro.

-Gracias-dijo él, con una sonrisa que esperó fuera sincera.

-Te espero mañana a las siete en punto en mi despacho, Malfoy-dijo Mephisto, viendo como entraba Harry Potter por la puerta que daba a la biblioteca. En cuanto le vio salió de la habitación. Aún estaban enojados.

-Halek, Tom quiere hablar contigo-dijo Harry, observando al chico del parche en el ojo-. Te está esperando en la biblioteca, en el salón de arriba.

-Gracias, Harry, nos vemos-dijo el chico, sonriéndole un guiño de complicidad al pasar junto a él, en dirección al pasillo de la biblioteca.

-Nos vemos-dijo Harry devolviendo el guiño-. Snape, vete a acostar. Es tarde, un hombre de tu edad no debería quedarse en pie a estas horas. Lo mismo tú, Aterí. Mañana tienes tu última misión como mortífago encargado a alguien. Será mejor que no arruines nada, así que debes estar descansado.

-Está bien, Señor Potter-dijo Anderton, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del salón por la puerta principal. Tendría que dar un largo rodeo para llegar a su habitación, pero ya debía de estar acostumbrado a las caminatas largas.

Snape salió sin hacer ruido ni mirar a nadie. Él se fue por el pasillo de la biblioteca, que le resultaba mucho más corto para llegar a las mazmorras. Además, no quería tener que felicitar a Aterí. Jamás le había gustado el hombre, y estaba en contra de la idea de darle más poder a hombres como ese, que creían que todo se podía arreglar con un buen par de golpes.

-¿Sarh? ¿Cuento contigo para mañana?-dijo Harry acercándose a la chica-. Espero que ahora que te ascendieron no empieces a rechazar mis misiones.

-¿Estás loco?-respondió Sarh, como si Harry realmente lo estuviera-. Las pocas misiones en las que me mandas son veinte veces más entretenidas que aquellas en las que me manda en consejo de estrategas. Jamás dejaría de hacerte favores, chiquillo iluso.

-Bueno, entonces te espero a las 5 en punto en el comedor. Desayunarás y te irás, así que lleva una pequeña maleta con unas 7 mudas de ropa contigo-le aconsejó.

-A sus órdenes, capitán-dijo la chica, emulando a un marino en el saludo marcial.

-Ya, déjate de juegos y anda a acostarte-le dijo Harry.

-¿Y porqué no te acuestas tú?-preguntó la chica, sabiendo que Harry pasaría otra noche insomne de nuevo.

-Felicitaciones por tu ascenso, espero que no utilices tu nuevo poder para meterte en más líos, adiós Sarh-dijo Harry, mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta principal. Ella tendría que dar un recorrido parecido al de Anderton.

-Está bien, está bien, me voy-dijo Sarh, rescatando lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad-. Nos vemos mañana.

Y así fue que Draco y Harry quedaron completamente solos en la habitación del Trono.

Harry le miró por un rato, de arriba a abajo, como evaluando a quién tenía enfrente. Y Draco se sintió tan avergonzado que no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

Después de quince minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, Harry habló.

-Espero que tengas claro que estoy por sobre tí en jerarquía. Que casi todo el mundo en este lado del castillo lo está-dijo con voz firme y segura. Draco asintió-. Tienes que obedecer a todos tus superiores, dándole preferencia a aquellos que te han enseñado, a Mephisto, a mí y a Tom-Draco volvió a asentir, pero sabía que estaba próximo a perder el control-. Empezarás por obedecerme ahora. Guíame a tu cuarto.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Narya: **Buenos días, queridos lectores, hoy les tengo una buena noticia: Mi hogar ha vuelto a tener internet... lamentablemente yo aún tengo clases a las que debo cumplir y en las que me debe ir bien para poder sacar la carrera y volver a tener tiempo. Debo decir que esto lo estoy escribiendo un domingo a la 1:20 am, que mañana me tengo que levantar a las 6 y que tengo prueba de fisica a las 8:30... asi que habrán de perdonar si el capítulo no tiene canción ni nada, pero ya a esta hora después de tantas horas de estudio.... no sinapso.

Lo que si haré será responder a los reviews:

**Gala Snape:** tranquila, las opiniones acerca de mis relaciones amorosas son aceptadas y tomadas en cuenta. Por cierto, el fic continúa, solo queda que suba los capítulos **Snuffle's Girl:** Yo diría que las madres no quieren que las odies, pero va con el rol, tal como el don de nunca equivocarse. Y, jejeje, ni te imaginas como terminará esta segunda parte. **Maika Yugi:** Jajaja, tranquila, aun queda fic... aunque no he podido escribir en años! Me pasó los días o haciendo maquetas, o croqueando, o estudiando física, o sacando fotos... y eso no ayuda a tener tiempo. Pero queda... hasta la tercera parte que también será larga, si es posible aún más larga que esta. **Siward:** No sé si esto será suficientemente pronto, pero es lo más rápido que pude lograr... y me estoy dando un tiempo de sueño del que no dispongo... debería estar durmiendo ahora --. **Paola: **Espero que el final de este capítulo te haya hecho algunas esperanzas de que lleguen a juntarse algún día... al menos ahora están en el mismo lugar físico, no? **Pupi-chan:** Bueno, si tienes tus sospechas sobre quien es la falsa Hermione... solo dílas en un próximo review... me encanta ver como sus mentes maquinan toda la historia . **RAC: **Veo que tienes unos gustos muy parecidos a los míos... Diez a uno a que odias al Harry Potter valeroso de los libros, no? Yo al menos lo odio, por eso debe ser que en la mayoría de mis fics lo cambio... pero este es donde más lo he cambiado. No descartes la idea del H/S, si no es aqui lo será en otro que estoy dando vueltas.** Sybelle: **Niña, te tengo un trato. Si te es posible darme tu mail o algo, quisiera contactarme contigo... tienes algunas ideas que me interesan de sobre manera. Mmm, debo agregar algo... tu pasatiempo actual va bien encaminado, sigue así .

Oigan, estoy feliz con el número de reviews que me mandan y todo, pero créanme cuando les digo que mientras más me manden mi mente me obliga a más rápido subir el nuevo capítulo (mi conciencia lo ve como una obligación moral después de tanta gente que escribe), así que ya saben qué hacer: solo denle al review y esperen al nuevo capítulo.

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que Gran Conejo les acompañe y les de fuerza .


	15. No me dejes caer en tentación

MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Decimoquinta: No me dejes caer en tentación. **

Hermione era una chica encantadora. Tenía que aceptar que a pesar de la diferencia de años entre su hermano y ella, esos dos sí hacían una buena pareja. Ella era inteligente, sociable, tolerante y de un carácter que muchas mujeres matarían por tener. Además, se había levantado en pijamas sólo para conocerla. La mayoría de las chicas de esa edad no lo habría hecho. Como siempre su hermano se había sacado la lotería. Él siempre había tenido buena suerte. 

Al menos hasta ahora. 

Algo había pasado durante su ausencia en el concilio y Ash no se atrevía a contárselo. Él se veía tan bien ahí. Despreocupado por primera vez en su vida. En castillo y Hermione le sentaban bien. Decirle lo que venía a decir iba a ser solo una razón para aproblemarlo más. Como si él no se hubiera preocupado de más, ya demasiado, en toda su vida. 

Desde pequeña que ella lo recordaba solucionando los problemas de todos los híbridos que conocía. Siempre. Siempre estuvo rodeado de problemas ajenos. Para él no eran de otros, sino que personales. En el momento en que le llegaban con un problema Dante lo tomaba como propio. Y ahora tendría que enterarse de otra cosa más. Estaba bien que fuera buena persona, pero no tenía porqué exagerar. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione, amablemente. 

-Unos días, quizás una semana con suerte-respondió Ash, mientras mordía su emparedado. Realmente estaba hambrienta. 

-Entonces tendrás que empezar a conocer el castillo pronto-dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, que estaba tirado sobre una silla, bebiendo jugo. 

-¿A conocerlo?-preguntó Ash extrañada. 

-El colegio tiene un hechizo que hace que todas las cosas estén encantadas. Si no lo empiezas a conocer luego podrías perderte. La mayoría de las cosas aquí cambia de lugar o cobra vida dependiendo del momento-rió Remus. 

-Debe ser gracioso cuando vas tarde a clases-comentó Ash. 

-La mayoría de las veces es la razón por la que se llega tarde-dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Hablando de retrasos-dijo Dante, desde donde se encontraba junto a Hermione-. ¿Qué horas son estas para llegar? Hubieras llegado al menos a la hora de la cena, ya casi es la una de la madrugada. 

-Salí temprano del Concilio-dijo Ash, encogiéndose de hombros-. No imaginé que el viaje iba a ser tan largo. 

-Hermana, están en dos hemisferios diferentes-dijo Dante, incrédulo-. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar en eso antes de salir? 

-No, la verdad es que se me olvidó-dijo la chica con una sonrisa. 

-Bueno, yo tengo sueño. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana-dijo Ron, mientras dejaba el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa y empezaba a salir. 

-Espérame, Ron, voy contigo-dijo Hermione, también poniéndose de pie. Se despidió de todos, especialmente de Dante y salió tras el pelirrojo. 

-¿Dónde puede dormir Ash, Remus?-preguntó Dante, mirando al hombre-lobo por un momento. 

-Bueno... hay habitaciones en el pasillo del tercer piso, algunas en las mazmorras, otras en la torre de Astronomía, en el quinto piso después de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, en la torre del lado norte-enumeró Remus, contando con los dedos-. Creo que podría elegir cualquier lugar del castillo y habría una habitación, así que no hay porqué preocuparse. 

-¿Algún lugar con muchas ventanas?-preguntó Ash. 

-La torre del lado norte. Antes era un mirador, así que créeme, ventanas no le faltan. 

-Pues entonces me voy allí-dijo la chica, dándole un último mordisco a su emparedado y poniéndose de pie-. ¿Cuál de los dos amables caballeros será el que me acompañe? 

-Yo diría que Remus no tendrá ningún problema, porque su habitación está por allá-dijo Dante, también poniéndose de pie. Y sonriendo ante la mirada de horror que había en el rostro de su amigo. 

-¡Pero... hermano!-exclamó Ash-. Yo quería hablar contigo. 

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, no te preocupes-dijo Dante, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y un apretón de manos a Remus-. Nos vemos mañana. 

-¡Dante!-exclamó Ash, mientras salía tras su hermano. Le alcanzó poco después de que este saliera por la puerta, le sujetó por el brazo con fuerza y le miró a los ojos-. Realmente tengo que hablar contigo. 

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-preguntó él, con una sonrisa jovial en sus labios. 

A Ash le daba algo de pena tener que contarle esas cosas, pero... no podía callárselo. Su hermano tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber. Más derecho que nadie. Además, no era bueno que él, como representante de los híbridos en el Concilio, no supiera de esos acontecimientos. Era ilógico, pues ese era su deber: Estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba por las jóvenes mentes de los híbridos que había por culpa de Voldemort. No podían hablar por los híbridos de otros señores oscuros, ya que la mayoría estaba muerta. Ellos debían encargarse de protegerse entre ellos, nadie más que ellos podía importar en algunos casos. 

-Birdman se fue del Concilio-dijo Ash, después de pensarlo un rato. Esquivó los ojos de su hermano, y se mordió el labio con inquietud. Cuando volvió a atreverse a mirar en sus ojos azules no encontró ninguno de los sentimientos que esperaba ver allí. 

-¿Qué dijo antes de irse?-preguntó Dante. 

-Traté de evitarlo, hermano-dijo Ash, sin hacer caso de la pregunta de él-. Te juro que traté de evitar que se fuera. Hablé más con él, en esta última semana, de lo que he hablado con los híbridos del Concilio en mucho tiempo. Nunca en mi vida había puesto tanto empeño en convencer a alguien de que lo que hacía no era lo correcto... ¡pero no me hizo caso! ¡Salió del Concilio con una maleta, no sabía dónde ir realmente, pero salió! Lo siento mucho, hermano, podría haber hecho algo más por él, pero no se me ocurría qué, no sabía qué-se quejó Ash, mientras se prendía de las ropas de Dante, le abrazaba con fuerza y olía el material de la chaqueta de cuero de dragón que le cubría. Estaba de cierta forma desesperada-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. 

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo antes de irse?-volvió a preguntar Dante, sin atinar a corresponder el abrazo de su hermana o tratar de consolarla. De hecho, aún no mostraba ni el más ligero rastro de emoción en su cara o su cuerpo. 

-Iba a buscar a Voldemort-dijo Ash, dejando escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que tenía contenido. 

-Te dije que lo haría en algún momento-dijo Dante, mientras miraba a su hermana con algo que parecía ser ternura. Puso una mano en el pelo de la chica y lo acarició por un rato-. Espero que no te estés echando la culpa de que eso haya ocurrido. 

-Claro que lo hago-respondió ella con total convicción-. Dije que me iba a encargar de que no dejara nuestro lado y no logré mantenerlo allí. No logré que se quedara. No pude hacer que cambiara de opinión. 

-Ash, escúchame bien-dijo Dante, agachándose un poco para poder estar a la altura de su hermana. Le miró a los ojos y le agarró por los hombros para obligarla a que ella hiciera lo mismo-. Siempre supimos que él seguiría por ese camino. Halek fue el que más tiempo estuvo con Voldemort, el que más aprendió con él, el que más se involucró en lo que era la magia negra. Él siempre había sentido que, cuando Voldemort murió por primera vez, su padre se había ido... Fue el único, de todos los híbridos que creó ese idiota, que realmente le consideraba un padre. No podías esperar que con un montón de charlas, frías y formales, cambiara su punto de vista. 

-¡Pero mis charlas no fueron frías y formales! ¡Yo realmente me esforcé en que comprendiera!-se quejó Ash, llevándose dos de sus tres manos a la cara para poder esconderse tras ellas-... no tienes idea cuanto traté de que recapacitara. 

-Tú naciste buena para pelear, hermana-dijo Dante con una sonrisa triste-. Lo quieras o no la diplomacia no corre por tus venas. 

-Pero es que... Halek... él era un verdadero hermano para mí-reconoció Ash, con la voz quebrada. Aunque las lágrimas aún no llegaban a sus ojos, la tristeza no podía ser ocultada de su voz. 

-Para todos lo era, Ash. Era hermano de todos nosotros. A todos nos dolerá esta pérdida-dijo Dante, volviendo a erguirse. Acarició un par de veces la cabeza de la chica y le miró con ternura-. Vuelve con Remus. Duerme bien, pasa una buena noche. Mañana seguiremos hablando más, ahora tienes que descansar. 

-Hasta mañana, Dante-dijo Ash, mientras entraba a la habitación donde le esperaba Remus. Ya no se veía tan triste, tenía una sonrisa en la cara. La promesa, en los ojos azules de Dante, de que todas las cosas podrían llegar a mejorar algún día bastaba como para sentirse mejor. 

Remus esperaba sentado en una mesa. Miraba con curiosidad como los elfos domésticos limpiaban las cosas y sacudían todo polvo en su cocina. Había algo de nostalgia en sus ojos, aún cuando su sonrisa demostraba una felicidad bastante completa. Remus Lupin era un hombre extraño. Parecía tener la sonrisa de un hombre que ha sido marcado por la tristeza, pero que a pesar de todo eso puede llegar a ser feliz. No eran demasiadas las veces en que uno se podía encontrar con uno de esos seres; verdaderos mártires andantes, que creían completamente en que las cosas podían mejorar. Ahora Ash estaba segura de que había más en él de lo que aparentaba a primera vista... Y tenía toda la impresión de que le gustaría conocerlo más a fondo. 

-Bueno... ¿Dónde quedan esas habitaciones?-preguntó para despertarlo de su ensueño. 

Remus no saltó ni nada, parecía ya haberse dado cuenta que la chica estaba allí desde hacía mucho antes de que ésta se presentara. Como si lo hubiera sentido. 

El hombre giró su cabeza y sonrió a la chica. Debía tener por lo menos cuarenta años y en su alrededor había un aire de antigüedad, aún cuando su cuerpo demostraba una juventud insólita para alguien que había vivido en el primer reinado de Voldemort. 

Sí, sería más que interesante conocer qué era lo que escondía Remus Lupin. 

* * *

Draco se iba a volver loco, realmente se iba a volver loco. Estaba seguro, no había otra razón. No podía existir otro motivo para que estuviera viendo, sintiendo, oyendo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor en ese momento. Todo eso debía ser un sueño. O Draco realmente estaba loco. No podía ser cierto que Harry le estuviera guiando a su habitación después de todo lo que había pasado. ¡No podía ser cierto! Quizás las cosas tendrían que estar un poco dadas vueltas, pero esto ya era demasiado. No podía ser real. 

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez que Draco hubo entrado en la habitación. Le señaló la cama y se sentó en una silla que había frente a un escritorio, siempre mirándole a él. 

-Ahora que estás dentro del castillo completamente, Malfoy, dime: ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí realmente? ¿Viniste a espiar?-preguntó en su voz más fría. 

-¡No!-exclamó Draco, quizás demasiado rápido-. Quiero decir... no, no he venido a espiar. 

-¿Y a qué viniste entonces? 

¿A qué había venido? No estaba seguro. En un momento le pareció que podía ir y entrar a ese castillo, espiar, cumplir su trabajo y salir de allí como si nada hubiera cambiado. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso. Tenía toda la impresión de que el único dañado sería él. 

-A ocupar el lugar de mi padre-respondió Draco, un tanto inseguro. 

-El lugar de tu padre es a dos metros bajo tierra-dijo Harry, mirándole fijamente y poniéndose de pie-. Aunque si lo piensas bien, tomando en cuenta cómo murió, es probable que ahora no sea más que carroña. 

Draco no sabía realmente como reaccionar. Por una parte odiaba a su padre, pero por la otra no podía llegar a agradarle el final que había tenido. Además, estaba el hecho de que aún no dejaba de gustarle Harry... y de que éste también le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Había veces en que le odiaba con toda su alma, mientras que había otras que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Las cosas en las que Potter estaba evolucionando eran por completo alentadoras, atractivas y muy profundas; pero a su vez Harry también se iba transformando, cada día más, en el segundo Señor Oscuro, en un hombre que no se preocupaba por nada ni nadie... y eso no podía llegar a agradarle a Draco. Al menos no ahora. 

-Se lo tenía merecido-dijo Draco dándole la razón, con algo de dificultad. 

-¿Porque era un mortífago?-preguntó dando vueltas a su alrededor, cual depredador que acecha la presa. 

-No, porque era un traidor-dijo Draco, esperando que aceptara esa mentira. 

-¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry nuevamente-. Porque no pueden ser tus ansias de recuperar el puesto de tu padre. 

-Lo son, de verdad. 

-Si es así estarás muy triste, entonces-dijo Harry, acercándose lentamente-, porque Tom no te dará ese lugar ni ninguno que se le parezca. No eres realmente confiable. 

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Harry estaba acercándosele demasiado, no creía poder mantener sus manos donde estaban si el chico seguía ofreciéndose de esa manera. Harry había apoyado sus manos a cada lado de Draco, como había hecho muchas veces antes, y le miraba fijamente. Sus ojos verdes aún estaban escondidos tras el vidrio de unos anteojos demasiado molestos. Draco tenía la impresión de que le había visto sin ellos un par de veces en los últimos días. 

-Tendré que mostrar que lo soy-dijo Draco, tratando de no caer en la tentación de besarlo. Estaba tan cerca de él, solo era estirar un poco el cuello y listo. Pero no le convenía que eso llegara a ocurrir. No sabría de qué sucedería si llegaba a besarle. No se sabía capaz de controlarse. 

-Muéstramelo, ahora-dijo Harry. 

Y sin que Draco tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, Harry se acercó hasta él y le besó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban y el contacto pareció extraño en un principio, pero Draco pronto pudo recordar el sabor metálico de sus besos y se pudo dejar caer en ese vicio que era besar al último de los Potter. Poco recordaba de ese tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente, aquella tarde en que había preocupado a todo el mundo al tener sangre que no era de él en la boca. Ya nada de eso importaba. Al diablo con el Concilio, al diablo con su misión. ¿Cuántas eran las ocasiones que Draco tenía para besar a Harry sin ningún tipo de miramientos? ¡Eran prácticamente nulas! No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa. 

Con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza contra la muralla, Draco se tendió en la cama. Con Harry sobre él, besándole como si no hubiera mañana. Realmente eso era estar en el cielo. Aún tendido en la cama, sabiéndose feliz, Draco no sabía si contestar o no el beso. Aún no había hecho nada por demostrar que quería ese beso, aún podía echarse atrás. Pero estaba inseguro de querer hacerlo. 

¿Qué tal si Harry aún le amaba? 

Eran muy pocas las posibilidades verdaderas de que Harry siguiera amándolo. Pero cabía la esperanza de que todas aquellas palabras hubieran sido de verdad. Después de todo, era verdad que los hombres-lobo solo amaban una vez en la vida y que jamás podían vivir con otro, pero... Si era así, ¿cómo era que Harry había podido jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de Draco durante todo ese tiempo? 

Una mano intrusa empezó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la túnica negra de iniciación. 

Pero a su vez... Harry había ido muchas veces a verle al Concilio, siempre iba a hablar con él, molestarle, besarle un poco o solo mirarle por un rato ¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso sin ninguna razón? Porque Harry no parecía tener razones para nada en esos momentos, nunca tenía razones. Draco no creía en la teoría de que él solo iba para poder saciar su satisfacción sexual, después de todo jamás habían llegado a nada, realmente. 

Ya los botones de su túnica estaban desabrochados. Era extraño que Harry hubiera avanzado tanto tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera había contestado su beso. 

-Detente-dijo Draco, cuando supo que ya era demasiado. Sabía que quería haber podido contestar el beso, poder tocar a Harry como éste había hecho con él. Haber logrado que la misma erección que él tenía en esos momentos la tuviera también Harry. Pero había cosas más importantes que el sexo en juego y lamentablemente las tenía que poner como prioridad. 

-¿Qué me detenga?-preguntó Harry, mientras bajaba besando su cuello. No había nada más delicioso para Draco, ni algo que le hiciera perder más la cabeza, pero tenía que detener todo eso por su propia sanidad mental. De otra forma todo eso se haría demasiado difícil una vez que llegara el final de toda esa mentira en la que se encontraban envueltos-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? 

-Porque está mal-dijo Draco, recobrando un poco de aliento-. Estos besos no son para mí, sino para Lord Voldemort. Usted le debe tanta lealtad a él como se la debo yo, y esto es desleal. 

-Está bien-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie rápidamente y arreglándose la ropa como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos dos-. Tienes razón. Es desleal. Me alegra que lo hayas dicho, has mostrado fidelidad hacia tu maestro y eso será recompensado con un poco más de confianza de mi parte. Quizás llegues a ser un buen mortífago uno de estos días. 

Draco sintió un alivio indescriptible, no por haberse librado del cuerpo de Harry sobre el de él, sino porque al parecer había pasado una prueba. Harry le estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero todo era tan extraño, tan increíble. Aún así, el chico rubio sentía que podía respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad en esos momentos. 

-De todas formas hay algo que me molesta... -dijo Harry, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Miraba a Draco con indiscreción, como si buscara una respuesta. Draco tenía que aceptar que la imagen que proyectaba era una de las más provocadoras que había visto en mucho tiempo. Harry con el pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos, su piel pálida a la luz de la luna, los ojos verdes mirándole expectantes y sus labios a punto de abrirse en una pregunta. Ese halo de concentración, miedo, confusión y poder que se concentraba alrededor de Harry... era demasiado para poder aguantar. Draco aún le amaba-. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que quería verte pelear en esta batalla, porque tus motivos para hacerlos eran los correctos? Cuando lo dije realmente te respetaba por tu elección... pero me temo que ahora no sé que pensar de tí. No sé si lo que haces es por tu propia voluntad, si realmente sigues tus principios, o si estás cayendo en el juego de la mentira... Espero no haberme equivocado cuando pensé que eras una personas a quien valía tener de enemigo. 

Con esas palabras Harry salió, cerrando la puerta, de la habitación de Draco. Éste no tenía idea qué había pasado, ni cómo había llegado todo a ese punto y ni qué iba a hacer ahora que su cuerpo temblaba de arriba a abajo como si estuviera sufriendo espasmos. Tenía que mandar una carta a Hogwarts, había demasiadas cosas que informar... pero no sabía si podría llegar a controlar su pulso o siquiera ponerse de pie. 

Odiaba esa maldita suerte de él, que provocaba desmanes como ese. Cada vez que Draco creía haberse olvidado de Harry de una vez por todas... pasaba algo, cualquier cosa, que le hacía darse cuenta que estaba cada vez más y más prendido del chico. 

Con respecto a Harry, una vez que salió de la habitación de Draco cruzó el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Mephisto y, en cuanto estuvo allí, entró sin siquiera preguntar. 

Mephisto le miraba asombrado desde su escritorio, con una ceja alzada y un rostro que claramente decía "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?". Tenía un montón de papeles en el pupitre y hasta la cara manchada con tinta verde. Se veía gracioso, pero el tema a tratar no era para nada hilarante. 

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas-dijo Harry, con la tez blanca de palidez-. Es un espía. 

Extrañamente el rostro de Mephisto pareció iluminarse al escuchar esas palabras. No todos los días recibías tan buenas noticias, después de todo. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta Harry, retrocedió y terminó sentándose en la cama. 

-Supongo, entonces, que tendremos que cuidarnos cerca de él ¿No?-preguntó Mephisto, como si la idea le agradara de sobremanera. 

-Por supuesto. No podemos permitir que venga justo ahora a arruinarnos todos nuestros planes. No ahora que falta tan poco-dijo Harry, completamente serio. 

-Harry... -dijo Mephisto algo inseguro-¿Me perdonas por lo de la otra vez? 

-Si no te hubiera perdonado no habría entrado en tu habitación-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, aún cuando permanecía muy pálido y lejano. 

-Gracias-dijo Mephisto, mientras le señalaba a Harry un lado de la cama para que se sentara junto a él-. Tienes que comprenderme, en todo caso, tú eres como un hermano para mí. Ver como te descuidas me da rabia y, ciertamente, me dan ganas de ser tu madre y obligarte a tomar responsabilidades con respecto a tu salud. 

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Harry, sentándose junto al medi-mago y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de éste. Mephisto aprovechó la ocasión y le peinó con los dedos como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía-. Pero trata de ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista: La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para hacer nada si el día tiene sólo veinticuatro horas... y lamentablemente no me he podido conseguir ningún giratiempo. 

-Pues deberías empezar a delegar un poco de trabajo como te dije que hicieras, Harry-dijo el hombre de pelo castaño-. Hay muchos aquí que con gusto se encargarían de hacer un cuarto de las cosas que tú haces en un día. 

-Pero ya sabes como soy yo-dijo el chico de la cicatriz-. No puedo llegar y pasarle mi trabajo a alguien que no sé cómo lo hará. ¿Y si este sujeto fallara? Será mi culpa y no podré solucionarlo. No, prefiero tener más trabajo pero asegurarme que cuando lo haga lo haré bien. 

-Aún así, me parece que hay cosas que podrías dejar de lado y permitir que alguien más haga-insistió Mephisto-. Trabajos nulos que realmente no requieren de tu presencia. 

-Para eso tengo a Sarh-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. 

-¡Hay miles de mortífagos en este castillo y sólo mandas a Sarh como enviada!-rió Mephisto. 

-Ella es veinte veces más eficiente que todos esos idiotas de los que Tom se rodea-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. 

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, exactamente a las cinco y media Harry invitaba a Sarh a un suculento desayuno. Extrañamente, aún para una persona tan extravagante como Harry, a él le gustaba que cuando uno de sus enviados saliera en misiones largas fueran, al menos, bien alimentados. Y era lógico, pues en caso de peligro no debían detenerse a comer o quizás no pudieran hacerlo si es que llegaban a capturarlos. Lo más lógico era mandarlos lo mejor alimentados posible; que no pasaran hambre. Así durarían más en cualquiera de las dos posibilidades que tenían. 

Se sentaron ante una mesa llena de bocadillos, pasteles, panes, mermeladas, manjares de diferentes tipos, leches de todos los sabores, jamones de todas las especies, todo tipo de quesos, cremas, mantequillas, huevos en sus diferentes cocciones y, por supuesto, café de todos los tipos. 

-Sigues empeñado en hacerme engordar ¿no?-preguntó Sarh al ver toda esa comida. 

-De cierta forma se podría decir que sí-rió Harry, con soltura y naturalidad. Realmente había veces en que no se daba cuenta de lo poco que reía, al menos las pocas veces que reía de verdad-. Toma asiento, mientras desayunamos te contaré acerca de tu misión. 

-Me parece bien-dijo Sarh, obedeciendo a su amigo y sentándose en una silla junto a la cabecera de mesa-, porque no me has dicho nada de a dónde me toca ir ahora ni porqué tengo que llevar mudas de ropa. 

-No te preocupes de eso ahora. Primero hablaremos unas pocas trivialidades, tomaremos desayuno y luego te empezaré a contar tu misión ¿Te parece?-preguntó Harry, aún sabiendo que Sarh le diría que sí-. ¿Té, leche o café? 

-Leche con frambuesa, por favor-dijo ella con una sonrisa. 

-Una leche con frambuesa para la señorita, en camino-dijo Harry, mientras tomaba una jarra y empezaba a verter su contenido en una taza más bien grande. 

-¿Supiste que los mortífagos de redadas están furiosos con Aterí?-preguntó Sarh, con ganas de contar la última noticia y sabiendo que Harry realmente esperaba hablar de trivialidades durante un rato. 

-¿En serio?-comentó Harry-. Eso fue rápido, creí que se demorarían un poco más, al menos hasta que verdaderamente se empezara a encargar de las misiones. 

-Les oí ayer en la noche, mientras iba a mi habitación. Los mortífagos no quieren ni siquiera saber de él. Incluso estaban planeando el dejarlo fuera de la misión a la que debe ir hoy. 

-Entonces, por su propio bien, espero que no lo hagan-dijo Harry, mientras le pasaba la taza con leche a Sarh y se servía un café bien cargado. Aún cuando comía más bien poco, no podía dejar de tomar una buena taza de café. La noche anterior había estado hablando con Mephisto hasta cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada, a cualquiera le daba sueño con solo tres horas de sueño ¿no?-. Aterí se hará cargo ahora de las misiones en las que ellos vayan y si lo sacan de esta él se pondrá furioso. Deberían empezar a recordar que Aterí es muy vengativo. 

-Recuerdo que alguien comentó eso mismo ayer-dijo Sarh, con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios-. Creo que fue Roeschler-dijo sin darse cuenta que tenía bigotes de leche. Harry no le dijo nada para poder reírse un poco más. 

-Bueno, pues has llegado al punto que quería que llegáramos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, aún cuando el tema era serio. Ese bigote de leche le estaba distrayendo-. Tu misión tendrá mucho que ver con Roeschler. 

-Pues dime, ¿de qué se trata?-dijo Sarh mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo. Eran las seis y cuarto. En el reflejo del vidrio pudo ver la leche sobre sus labios, tomó una servilleta y se la limpió. 

-Tendrás que ir al ministerio. Quiero que te infiltres como un trabajador más, si es posible una mujer más bien pequeña. Serás la secretaria de un funcionario que tiene mucho que ver con los Aurors-dijo Harry, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano-. Deberás asegurarte que, durante dos días, todos los archivos o informes que lleguen al ministerio, bajo el apellido de Roeschler, lleguen a su destino. Siempre y cuando el destino no sea Petheridge, Smithers, Golver, Aberdeen, Wheatcroft, Cadwaller, Dinmont, Trethowan o Rendlerman. Si los informes son para ellos debes evitar que les lleguen, cambiarles el destinatario a Samad Daventry, la directora de la Escuela de Magos Rojos. 

Los mortífagos más madrugadores estaban empezando a llegar al comedor. Al menos sabían que les estaba prohibido acercarse demasiado a la zona en que ellos estaban. No porque pudieran escuchar algo secreto –para eso estaban los hechizos silenciadores- sino porque su presencia no era bienvenida a más de diez metros de la zona en que Harry se hallaba sentado. 

-Pero esos nombres que mencionaste son los de los espías que tenemos en el ministerio, ¿por qué no quieres que les llegue la información?-preguntó, extrañada, Sarh. 

-Porque lo que yo estoy tratando de hacer aquí-explicó Harry, mientras cogía un pie de limón-es crear una especie de "guerra de información". Roeschler mandará información falsa al ministerio, pues, para los que trabajan allá, es él quien nos está espiando. Si esa información llegara a caer en las manos de nuestros espías lo único que lograremos va a ser el confundirles. Cuando lo que queremos es confundir al enemigo. 

-Está bien, te entiendo-dijo Sarh, mientras bebía su leche-. Pero... ¿Realmente crees que ellos tomen en serio lo que diga Roeschler? 

-Deja de tomar leche y come un poco, Sarh, no quiero que te pase nada por falta de energía-dijo Harry, mientras le alcanzaba la bandeja con pasteles-. Y sí, creo que tomaran en serio lo que dice porque él es el único espía que tienen aquí. 

-Como tu digas-dijo Sarh, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un pastel-. Entonces tengo que asegurarme que los informes le lleguen a quien deban llegar a menos que sean mortífagos, en cuyo caso debe hacer que lleguen a Samad no-sé-cuánto. 

-Daventry-interrumpió Harry. 

-Eso, sí, como sea-dijo Sarh, metiéndose medio pastel en la boca-. ¿Por qué sólo dos días? 

-Porque es todo lo que necesitamos-dijo Mephisto, quien venía entrando en la habitación. Tenía unas ojeras enormes y no parecía demasiado lúcido. Se sentó frente a Sarh, al otro lado de Harry que estaba en la cabecera. Tomó una taza de té y le echó una poción que probablemente era una poción revitalizante. Se notaba que la necesitaba. 

-¿Por qué no habían hecho eso antes y sólo lo hacen ahora?-preguntó Sarh, con la boca repleta de pastel. 

-Porque antes no había sido necesario-dijo Harry, como si fuera obvio-. Y no hables con la boca llena, te puedes atragantar-Sarh tragó y luego miró al chico. 

-¿Quién te entiende? Primero me dices que coma y luego que no hable con la boca llena-protestó-. Esto es todo un complot para que yo vaya a tus misiones y no pueda poner ningún reparo. 

-¡Dios mío, me descubriste!-dijo Harry, sin ninguna emoción. 

-¿Y dónde me quedaré?-preguntó Sarh. 

-Te dije que serás la secretaria de un funcionario. Hace poco la verdadera secretaria, la señora Allbright tuvo un lamentable accidente en el que un automóvil muggle la atropelló dejándola con tres costillas rotas y una seria hemorragia interna-dijo Harry con una falsa lástima-. Ella dejó estipulado que tú serás la secretaria substituta mientras ella se recupera, lo que será en dos o tres días-comentó-. La familia del jefe de Allbright se ofreció a darte hospedaje mientras estuvieras bajo su mando, así que no tendrás problemas con eso. 

-¿Y cómo se llama el amable caballero?-preguntó Sarh, sorprendida de que hubiera gente así aún. Ya no era común que la gente invitara a desconocidos a quedarse en su casa durante las noches, menos aún si esta gente sabía muy bien que los mortífagos habían vuelto en gloria y majestad. 

-Arthur Weasley-respondió Mephisto, al tiempo que tomaba una taza y se servía un poco de té. 

-Yo fui al colegio con un Weasley, si no me equivoco-comentó Sarh. 

-Al parecer todas las generaciones de Hogwarts han ido al colegio con algún Weasley, Sarh-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa-. Ellos deben ser una de las familias más grandes de toda Gran Bretaña. Hay una sobrepoblación de Weasley, lo cual no es malo, porque ellos son siempre buenas personas. 

-Creí que no te gustaban las buenas personas-comentó Sarh. 

-Claro que me gustan las buenas personas ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? 

-Bueno, ya no importa. Me voy ahora, nos vemos en tres días-dijo Sarh, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su maleta. 

-Sarh, espera-dijo Harry, mientras se ponía también de pie y empezaba a buscar algo en sus bolsillos-. Por si llegara a ocurrir algo imprevisto, descubrieran tu identidad o algo que ponga en peligro tu vida, preparé algo que te puede servir-Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño relicario, iba colgado a una cadena más bien larga, que se unía a un collar de cuero que se ajustaba a la piel-. Es un traslador. Solo tienes que abrir el relicario, sacar la foto que tiene dentro y tocar el fondo de él. Te traerá de regreso al castillo inmediatamente. 

-Vaya, gracias Harry-dijo Sarh, tomando en sus manos el relicario y colgándoselo al cuello inmediatamente. El cuero no le apretaba casi nada, pero se sentía ajustado. Y la cadena del relicario era lo suficientemente larga como para que el medallón quedara en su seno. Además, era bastante cómodo para tomar y abrir. El chico había pensado en todo. Debería dejar de ser mortífago y hacerse joyero-. En todo caso ¿Qué pasará si alguien llegara a tomar el relicario, sacara la foto y tocara el fondo? Por muy improbable que parezca. 

-No te preocupes por eso, sólo reaccionará si eres tú quien lo toma-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Me he vuelto realmente bueno con esto de los trasladores. 

-Así veo-dijo ella, abrazando al chico como si no fuera a volver a ver nunca-. ¿Quién es la mujer de la foto?-preguntó una vez se hubieron separado. 

-En cuanto pises el Ministerio ella será tu madre-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¿Así que tengo madre?-preguntó Sarh, extrañada e irónica. Le parecía bastante gracioso que el papel que le tocaba representar tuviera una madre, cuando ella en la vida real jamás había sabido lo que era tener una propia. Su padre la había matado cuando Sarh tenía apenas diez años y en esos momentos la chica solo la había visto dos o tres veces cuando su padre la mandaba al médico para que curara sus heridas. Maldito asesino. 

-Bueno, mi pequeña sílfide. Nos veremos luego-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, abrazándola de nuevo al ver como se había puesto su amiga con el tema de las madres. Jamás era recomendable hablar con ella sobre familias, jamás. 

Se desenlazó de la chica y le dejó espacio suficiente como para que pudiera desaparecer con tranquilidad. Después de un pequeño intercambio de sonrisas entre los tres, Sarh se esfumó del lugar mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano y activaba el traslador en forma de brazalete que tenía en su muñeca, y que la llevaría directamente a Diagon Alley. 

-Bueno, un problema menos-dijo Harry, sentándose nuevamente a la mesa. 

-Y yo que pensé que Sarh era tu amiga-bromeó Mephisto. 

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando Sirius oyó como tocaban la puerta. 

No estaba dormido, de hecho había estado despierto, tratando de trazar un plan en contra de los mortífagos que atacarían el ministerio. Draco había escrito solo una carta después de su iniciación, y no decía demasiado en ella. Aclaraba que el día 17de Agosto los mortífagos se reunirían de nuevo, probablemente para que Voldemort les diera a conocer sus intenciones de atacar. Así que, fuera como fuera, los magos debían tener un plan listo para antes del 17, de otra forma no podrían llegar a ponerse de acuerdo a tiempo. 

Desde que había recibido la lechuza Sirius no había dejado de trabajar. Ya había empezado a escribir a personas dándoles la noticia de que el ataque sería más luego de lo que habían pensado. Había estado media tarde con Ron, tratando de trazar una estrategia táctica a la que aferrarse. Los dos días de anticipación que les había dado Draco no eran suficientes. Además, no sabían cuándo volverían a tener noticias de él o si llegarían a tenerlas del todo. 

Ahora trazaba el plan de acción que deberían seguir. Una de sus primeras debilidades era el que no sabían como era, exactamente, el ministerio por dentro. Se había puesto en contacto con Arthur, el padre de Ron, y le había pedido que consiguiera una mapa del Ministerio. Un plano entero: todas las plantas, todas las cañerías y desagües, todas las salidas y todos los muebles y pasadizos. Supuestamente se lo llevaría durante esa mañana, así que hasta el momento en que lo llevara se encontraban completamente en la duda. 

Poco antes de que anocheciera Sirius había ido a la biblioteca y había sacado un gran par de libros que siempre le parecieron muy útiles cuando era Auror: "Planos y Mapas de La Comunidad Mágicas Actual" y "Planos y Mapas de La Comunidad Mágica Antigua". El primero porque se iba actualizando todos los años y tenía un gran listado de calles y callejones que podías examinar con toda la facilidad y fidelidad que quisieras, el segundo porque incluía pasadizos que no aparecían en el primero por razones que solo los inefables del ministerio conocían. Probablemente porque era demasiado peligroso ponerlos en un libro que sería del dominio público. 

Las callejuelas que rodeaban al Ministerio tenían, si es que fuera posible, más pasadizos secretos de los que Hogwarts podría llegar a tener. Tratar de leer esos mapas antiguos era como tratar de descifrar las cosas que podrían ser escritas en una tela de araña. Era un trabajo arduo, y muy minucioso. No podía equivocarse en los lugares por donde debía doblar. No debía haber alteraciones de ningún tipo que pudiera arruinar todo. 

A las dos de la mañana Sirius aún leía el mapa, aún trataba de ver que calles y pasadizos eran los que le llevarían más fácilmente al ministerio y qué lugares podían ser utilizados como refugios si fueran necesarios. Estaba en eso cuando tocaron la puerta, desconcentrándolo de todo tipo de idea que pudiera haber tenido. 

Se puso de pie algo a regañadientes, no se explicaba quién demonios podía estar llamando a su puerta a las dos de la madrugada, pero estaba seguro de que quien fuera no lo volvería a hacer después de que Sirius le dijera todo lo que tenía planeado decirle. Dejó los planos, que tenía en el regazo, en un sitio desocupado del escritorio y tapó el tintero. Caminó hacia la puerta con la mejor cara de ogro que pudo encontrar y la abrió dispuesto a sacarle la cabeza a quien tuviera enfrente. 

Como es de suponer, no lo hizo. Ya que un mortífago estaba parado frente a su puerta. 

Mirándole con inquietud y sin detenerse a pedir permiso, entró. Se sentó en la cama que había junto al escritorio y miró a Sirius nuevamente. 

Sirius estaba sorprendido, no podía decir ni la más mísera palabra. Se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio y miró a Draco como si le estuviera saliendo una segunda cabeza. 

-Tengo muy poco tiempo para estar aquí, Sirius, así que más vale que te acostumbres a mi nuevo look-dijo Draco, de forma sarcástica. Se quitó la máscara y la dejó a un lado, bajó su capucha y se sacó la túnica negra con la que había tenido que salir para que los guardias del castillo no notaran que estaba saliendo de él en la mitad de la noche. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sirius asombrado, no tanto por el hecho de que Draco estuviera allí, sino por el hecho de que Snape había dicho lo mismo la primera vez que tuvo que verle cuando iba a contar algo sobre lo que había espiado. Extrañas coincidencias. Aunque probablemente ellos ahora no querrían enterarse de que en algún momento de sus vidas dijeron las mismas palabras en las mismas condiciones. 

-Me arranqué un momento para poder contarte lo último que oí. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar esta información, ni podía arriesgarme a mandarla vía lechuza-dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius notó que las manos del chico no se podían quedar quietas con absolutamente nada y que se movían de forma incesante. Peter Pettigrew acostumbraba hacer eso cuando se encontraba en exceso nervioso-. Snape no iba a poder venir en un tiempo más y me pareció que era mejor que contaran con la información lo antes posible. 

-Dime entonces-dijo Sirius, empezando a asustarse. 

-Escuché una sesión de los estrategas de Voldemort, el ataque será el 20, tenemos muy poco tiempo-dijo Draco, pasándose las manos por el pelo con exasperación. 

-Realmente es poco tiempo, demasiado poco-dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y tamborileando sus dedos en ellos. Se iba a empezar a impacientar y eso no le convenía mucho en esos momentos. Debía calmarse-. ¿Alguna otra noticia? 

-Al parecer Voldemort cree que su ejército es muy pequeño, así que está esperando la visita de un buen número de criaturas, aunque realmente no sé quienes son-dijo Draco. Se miró las manos y empezó a contar con los dedos-. Por lo que parece, aún no saben como romper las barreras del ministerio, así que no van a atacarlo realmente. Lo que quieren hacer es sitiar la sede del ministerio, Gringotts y las calles más importantes de la Comunidad Mágica. Al poner esa presión sobre el ministro quieren que este dimita de su cargo y le entregue el poder a Voldemort. Eso es lo que pretenden hacer a grandes rasgos. 

-¿No sabes cuáles son las calles que pretenden cerrar?-preguntó Sirius, echándole una mirada de reojo a sus mapas. 

-Me temo que no. Los estrategas le dieron el plan a Voldemort por escrito, no de forma oral... y yo estaba escuchando tras la puerta. Probablemente el 17 diga qué calles serán, cuando les entregue la información a cada uno de los mortífagos. O sea, en algún momento tiene que decirlo ¿no? 

-¿Y cómo nos la harás llegar?-preguntó Sirius, preocupado. 

-Creo que Snape podrá venir y dárselas. Dudo que yo mismo pueda venir de nuevo. No me puedo permitir una nueva desaparición tan rápido-dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas. 

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Sirius preocupado. 

-No puedo quedarme más tiempo-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa triste-. Ni Hogwarts ni el castillo de Voldie permiten que uno se aparezca en su terreno. Es un buen trecho de caminata hasta que me encuentre en mi habitación nuevamente, y debo estar allí antes de las seis para que no desconfíen de mí. 

-Cuídate, Draco-pidió Sirius, mientras tomaba su abrigo y se lo ponía-. Te iré a dejar a las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts, así podremos conversar otro poco y te podré comentar algunas de las cosas que han sucedido por aquí. 

-¿Han pasado muchas cosas?-preguntó Draco, algo sorprendido. 

-Han llegado muchas personas-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-. Y te apostaría un buen par de galleones a que no te imaginas quienes. 

* * *

Las prácticas eran cosa de, casi, todos los días. Normalmente se juntaban a entrenar una o dos horas. Trataban de que fueran las más provechosas; no se detenían ni a comer, ni a beber agua, ni a descansar. Harry debía aceptar que esperar a que llegara el momento en que se tuviera que enfrentar con Tom, todos los días trataba de aprender maldiciones y conjuros nuevos, todos los días trataba de mejorar su repertorio de hechizos. 

Además, como Harry estaba ocupado la mayoría del día ya casi ni compartía con el Señor Oscuro. Que tenía que curar a los hijos de Verónika, que tenía que encargarse de que Roeschler escribiera los informes, que tenía que buscar a Fletcher, que tenía que ocultar a Verónika, que tenía que practicar, que tenía que aprender hechizos nuevos, que tenía que llevar la cuenta de los trámites con los magos de las escuelas de Aurors, que tenía que hablar con los goblins de Gringotts, que tenía que practicar esos hechizos para aparecerse en los campos antiaparición, que tenía que asegurarse que los magos del ministerio siguieran creyendo que no pasaba nada, que tenía que ver que en el Concilio se cumplieran sus órdenes... Había tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo para hacerlas. No era de extrañar que estuviera estresado. Cualquier persona con un sistema metabólico común se sentiría cansado con todas esas actividades en tan poco tiempo. Y eso era solo una cuarta parte de lo que tenía que hacer a diario. Si Tom supiera la de cosas que hacía, seguramente no se enojaría tanto porque sus progresos en la magia eran cada vez más lentos. 

Era tan poco el tiempo que Harry tenía, que había optado por volver a su habitación para poder no-dormir tranquilo. Tom seguía insistiendo en que tenía que descansar más y todo eso, pero Harry no podía. De todas formas, el punto en contra que tenía ese cambio de habitación era que Harry ya no podía hablar sobre los planes que tenían durante las noches. Esa era una de las razones por las que a Harry le agradaban tanto las prácticas. Eran, después de todo, uno de los pocos momentos en lo que podían conversar tranquilamente... o bueno, todo lo tranquilamente que podías conversar cuando estabas en medio de una pelea. 

Esa era una de las razones por las que esa conversación con Tom, durante la práctica, le estaba sacando de las casillas. No podía creer que Tom realmente estuviera avisándole eso. Era inconcebible. Rayaba, incluso, en lo estúpido... y eso era mucho, tomando en cuenta de donde había venido la idea. 

-Tom, no me parece que sea muy buena idea traer aquí a esas bestias-dijo Harry, parando en medio de un hechizo que iba a ser lanzado para poder mirar al señor Oscuro con más firmeza-. No me parece para nada una buena idea. 

-No te estoy preguntando si crees que es una buena idea o no, Harry. Solo te informo que los traeré-dijo Tom, lanzando un hechizo en dirección a Harry, quien lo esquivó con agilidad. 

-Si llego a ver una de esas cosas, las mato-declaró Harry, aún sabiendo que a Voldemort no le gustaría nada que hiciera eso. Mandó un nuevo hechizo con ayuda de su varita y se movió hacia la otra esquina de la habitación. 

-No lo harás, Harry-dijo Tom, sin poner demasiada atención. Estaba más empeñado en ver si podía vencer a Harry en ese duelo que en esa inútil conversación que estaban manteniendo. 

-No pelearé contigo si eso significa tener que estar junto a esas cosas, no podré hacerlo-se quejó el chico. Esta discusión era realmente estúpida, no podía creer que Tom no pusiera un poco de su parte en todo esto. 

-Los dementores siempre han estado de mi lado, son mis mejores aliados. No me puedes pedir que no los incluya en esto-dijo Tom, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando una maldición que Harry desvaneció en un segundo. 

-Si llego a ver a una de esas cosas, Tom, las mataré de inmediato-amenazó Harry, bajando su varita y mirando al Señor Oscuro con todas las fuerzas que tenía. No iba a soportar tener que estar con una de esas cosas nuevamente. Nunca más tendría que vérselas con una de esas bestias asquerosas, que Tom insistía en llamar "aliados". Aliados eran los gigantes, los vampiros, las gorgonas e incluso las arpías; pero un dementor no era un aliado, era simplemente la muerte caminando entre los humanos. Y, por muy extraño que fuese, Harry seguía considerándose un humano y, como tal, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse asustado si de un momento a otro su peor miedo amenazaba con aparecer frente a sus ojos. 

-No te atreverías-dijo Tom, también bajando su varita. El chico estaba siendo demasiado testarudo para su bien. Empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas. 

-Pruébame-advirtió Harry, con toda la convicción que su miedo por esas criaturas podía darle. No iba a permitir que Tom pasara por sobre él una vez más-. Si veo a una de esas cosas en este castillo me encargaré de que no quede ninguna a la mañana siguiente. 

-Harry, nuestro ejército es pequeño-empezó Voldemort-. Piénsalo. Si no nos apoyamos de toda la ayuda que puedan brindarnos esas criaturas jamás lograremos hacer que la comunidad mágica se asuste de veras, como es nuestra meta. 

-Tú no estás considerando que a mí también me asustan esas criaturas-reclamó Harry, dando por terminada esa práctica y guardando su varita en el bolsillo interno de su túnica-. Debo de ser una de las personas que más se ven afectadas por esas malditas cosas, soy uno de los pocos que con sólo estar a unos metros de ellos se desmaya. ¡No puedes pedirme que te entienda cuando, en el momento en que esas cosas lleguen cerca de mí, me desmayaré sin ningún tipo de posibilidad de lo contrario! 

-Tú eres un chico muy fuerte, Harry-dijo Voldemort, acercándose al chico y poniendo una mano bajo su mentón-. Sé que podrás sobrepasar tu miedo a los dementores. 

-¡No es miedo a los dementores, Tom!-gritó Harry, sacando la mano de su barbilla con un palmetazo-. ¡No es miedo a los dementores! ¡Tú no eres quién tiene que escuchar a sus padres muriendo cada vez que se acercan! ¡Tú no eres quién debe escuchar a su madre pedir su vida a cambio de la mía! ¡No tienes idea lo que es que el único recuerdo que tienes de tus padres sean sus gritos de pánico antes de morir! ¡Y no me vengas con que tú viviste lo mismo en su momento, porque al menos... Tú fuiste quien mató a sus padres, tú querías venganza... Yo no tenía odio contra ellos y, aún así, los mataste! ¡Debes saber, Tom, que la única cosa que no te perdono es el haber matado a mis padres!... Quizás te disculpo, pero no te perdono. 

Diciendo esas palabras Harry salió de la sala de prácticas. Una vez fuera de las paredes protectoras de la sala se apoyó contra la muralla. Se puso de pie en poco tiempo y corrió hasta la biblioteca. Subió la escalera de caracol y se sentó en uno de los últimos peldaños. Con fuerza le pegó al pilar en que se sostenía la escalera y trató de calmarse. No tenía que dejar que los sentimientos le afectaran tanto... aún cuando fuera inevitable. 

Quería llorar, golpear algo o a alguien. Daba lo mismo. Eran esos momentos los que hacían pensar a Harry que las cosas no podían llegar a ser peores, que la verdad de las cosas es que nada iba a mejorar con el tiempo y que su vida tenía tan poca razón de ser como la mayoría de las cosas en ese mundo. Bien podría no existir, y el mundo seguiría dando las mismas vueltas, la gente seguiría haciendo las mismas labores y todos los problemas que había se arreglarían... estuviera él allí o no. Eran momentos como ese en los que se sentía más insignificante que nunca, en que sentía que necesitaba un amigo de verdad... alguien que comprendiera totalmente o que, sin entender una palabra, estuviera dispuesto a escuchar solo para que él se sintiese mejor. Eran momentos como ese, momentos únicos y que se daban contadas veces, en los que extrañaba los días de Hogwarts.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la Autora: **Holas! Estoy aprovechando una licencia por enfermedad para subir un capitulo, ayer me bajó la fiebre y hoy puedo al fin levantarme, asi que voila! un capitulo listo para ustedes. Para variar, sin canción, creo que ya no pondré más debido a mi falta de tiempo, asi que ya ven... Viendo la pag me di cuenta que esta es la historia con más palabras por capitulo que tengo, y también la que tiene más reviews... asi que de momento estoy feliz. Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior.

**Maika Yugi:** todas necesitamos un novio para poner las ideas romanticonas en práctica, tranquila, auqnue creo estar en lo cierto al decir que esto es, quizás, menos de lo que esperabas entre ellos dos, no? Por cierto... ya se viene la guerra, preparense! **Gala Snape: **Yep, se lo llevó a la habitación... y lo besó... y Draco no respondió!!!... como he puesto a Harry, yo que lo odio no lo habría dudado... mmmm Harry.... **elmerodeador:** Cierto que Mephisto es genial? Y Dante... es muy tierno!!! como tanto te gustaron los personajes te doy un adelanto... ambos personajes de una forma u otra, perduran durante toda la serie . **Sybelle:** Estás agregada en mi lista de msn, espero que tengas... hay temas importantes que han de ser tratados bajo secreto de estado. **Pupy-chan:** Mmmm espero que esto que paso entre esos dos haya bastado, o que te haya servido por un tiempo... con respecto a Sarh y Ron... mmmm... yo le daría su par de capítulos más... **Conacha: **Te cae mal mi Harry, o el Harry Potter en general? Porque yo por ejemplo odio al Harry Potter de los libros, y amo a Snape... y bueno, creo que también me gusta este Draco . Snuffle's Girl: Tranquila, niña, que tiempo no me quitas. Con respecto a lo de la acción... de haber acción, la habrá, lo que sí... no sé si de la que quieres... Espero no haber tardado tanto .

Bueno, eso sería por hoy.

Nos vemos, ojalá pronto, y que Gran Conejo les acompañe.


	16. El Ataque

MoonLight Curse 

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Decimosexta: El ataque. **

Draco no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que aceptarlo: se encontraba sorprendido.

Voldie les había anunciado que ese día se celebraría una nueva reunión de mortífagos, y como siempre esta se celebró justo en la medianoche. El Señor Oscuro debía de estarse empeñando en que sus súbditos tuvieran pocas horas de sueño.

De todas formas, no era eso lo que tenía sorprendido a Draco sino el hecho de que, contrario a otras ocasiones, Harry no estaba tras del trono sino arrodillado junto a los demás mortífagos. En la primera fila, máscara puesta y capucha arriba. No se veía nada de él que pudiera indicar quién era, pero Malfoy lo sabía solo con ver su porte y la forma en que sus hombros estaban cuadrados. Además, la mano que Harry tenía apoyada en el pecho la podría haber reconocido en cualquier lugar de ese mundo con la más absoluta seguridad.

Las filas de mortífagos se encontraban formando semicírculos alrededor del Trono. El chico rubio se encontraba junto a Mephisto en la mitad de la sala, en las filas que estaban frente a Harry. Con su máscara puesta, Draco trataba de identificar a todos los mortífagos que había llegado a conocer esos días. Sólo había logrado adivinar a unos pocos, la mayoría se escondía bastante bien bajo sus túnicas y caperuzas.

-Queridos amigos-dijo Voldemort llamando la atención de los presentes. Extrañamente, en el lugar, había más personas de las que Draco recordaba haber visto en la iniciación. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que, esta vez, se encontraban allí para recibir instrucciones-, nuestra oportunidad de gobernar el mundo se acerca. Aquellos que están conmigo desde los primeros tiempos han tenido la oportunidad de vivir el momento en que nos tomamos el poder de la comunidad mágica. Aquellos tiempos en que la gente temblaba a nuestros pies, tiempos en los que con una sola palabra podías hacer que hasta el más bravo de los aurors muriese de miedo. Nuevamente, nuestro momento ha llegado.

»Los magos actuales aún no creen que hemos vuelto, y eso nos ha dado la ventaja. Están desprevenidos. Ven nuestros nombres como simples recuerdos que les gustaría olvidar, pero que ya no significan nada para ellos. Aún hay gente que teme pronunciar mi nombre, pero se está haciendo cada vez más común y creo haberlo escuchado ya en demasiadas bocas. Es el momento en que tenemos que cambiar esta situación.

»El ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge, sigue insistiendo en que no hay nada que temer porque ya no existo. Sin quererlo, este rechoncho señor, se ha transformado en mi mejor aliado. Aprovechando su absurda ceguera podremos atacar el Ministerio con la facilidad que nos da el que no nos están esperando.

El Señor Oscuro calló un momento para poder ver mejor las reacciones de sus mortífagos. Por un momento no hubo sonido alguno que reinara en el lugar más que el eco que quedaba de las palabras del Tirano que había frente a ellos. Era probable que los mortífagos tuvieran miedo de decir las cosas, miedo de hablar y de tratar de demostrar lo que sentían. Draco no podía culparlos, él mismo no sabía que hacer. No tenía idea como reaccionar ante la noticia, aún cuando ya la había escuchado antes.

De pronto, un mortífago en una de las filas finales grito: "¡Viva Lord Voldemort!". No tenía idea quién era, su voz no le sonaba de nada. A ese grito siguieron muchos otros que llenaron la sala poco a poco. Hubo un momento en que la mitad de la sala vitoreaba al Señor Oscuro.

-¡Silencio!-ordenó Voldemort. Todos callaron inmediatamente-. Está bien que quieran celebrar, pero deben guardar su compostura. Por esa exhibición de mal gusto que acaban de dar debería matarlos a todos. Parecen olvidar que llegado el momento no deberán hacer algo tan burdo como celebrar por una pequeña victoria.

»Como les decían antes de su demostración de alegría, atacaremos el Ministerio. Llevamos ya un buen tiempo planeando con los estrategas cómo vamos a obrar el día en que lo hagamos, así que no tienen porqué preocuparse.

»El ataque será el día 20 de Agosto, en tres días más. Como Fletcher no ha sido encontrado la posibilidad de atacar efectivamente el Ministerio o Gringotts es absurda. Lo que haremos será sitiar todos los lugares mágicos importantes. Obligaremos a que el ministro se rinda y nos entregue el poder de la Comunidad Mágica, si no lo hace destrozaremos la linda cuidad de Hogsmeade y Diagon Alley

»Ustedes, queridos súbditos, se agruparán estratégicamente. Cada grupo tendrá una tarea diferente. Los mortífagos de clase baja que han sido llamados a asistir hoy, serán los encargados de los grupos que patrullarán las calles de Diagon Alley. Matarán a todo mago que vean fuera de sus casas y se encargarán de que, en caso de llegar refuerzos por parte del ministerio, estos no lleguen. Ustedes serán la primera defensa. En el salón de estrategias estarán publicados todos los grupos, quien los comanda, dónde deben patrullar y las demás instrucciones.

»Con respecto a los mortífagos más cercanos a mí, tendrán todos funciones precisas. A todos los espías les han sido asignadas diversas tareas que deben estar llevando a cabo en estos momentos, hay personas infiltradas en el ministerio que se encargarán de paralizarlo por dentro y esa será nuestra mayor ventaja. Los hombres que se encargan de las redadas estarán involucrados, exclusivamente, al ataque al edificio. Será su deber el de acabar con todos los aurors que se apresten a atacarnos, serán ustedes quienes maten a aquellos que intenten oponerse a nuestra entrada.

Voldemort, que había estado parado frente a ellos todo ese tiempo, tomó asiento en su trono y sacó de entre los cojines un pergamino del que empezó a leer un buen número de nombres. Una vez hubo terminado miró nuevamente a los mortífagos y les dijo.

-Todos aquellos que han sido nombrados serán los encargados de tratar de romper los hechizos que bloquean la entrada al edificio durante un ataque y el campo antiaparición que hay sobre él. Deben tener cuidado pues, las guardas y el campo mágico alrededor de él, son muy especiales. No por nada se ha dicho que Jeremy Fletcher es uno de los más grandes hechiceros de los últimos tiempos.

Nuevamente Voldemort sacó su lista de nombres y empezó a dictarlos con una velocidad más o menos rápida, solo lo suficientemente lenta como para que, si alguien era llamado, escuchara su nombre. Entre los nombres que dictó estaba el de Severus Snape.

-Ustedes se encargarán de crear campos antiaparición en diversos lugares de la Comunidad Mágica. No necesariamente sólo en Diagon Alley, sino en todos los lugares que por tradición han sido llamados "refugios". Sea esto San Mungo, El Caldero Chorreante, Las Tres Escobas, etc... Lo que nosotros necesitamos es causar caos en el mundo, nada mejor que causarlo no dejando que la gente se pueda aparecer en los lugares que considere seguros. Cada uno de ustedes tiene esperando, en su habitación, un sobre en el que se detalla qué lugar deben cerrar, a qué hora deben hacerlo y qué hacer una vez que terminen.

»Habrá un grupo de estrategas en una especie de base, cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. Si llega a haber un cambio de planes ellos se encargarán de hacérselos saber inmediatamente. Así mismo, en Knockturn Alley y en el Caldero Chorreante, habrán trasladores que los llevarán inmediatamente a la base-hospital que habrá instalada en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Si están heridos de gravedad es aconsejable que vayan directamente a uno de esos dos puntos.

»Tal como había dicho antes, cada uno de ustedes tiene esperando sobre sus camas un sobre en el que se detalla lo que deberá hacer durante este ataque. Muchos se darán cuenta que les he citado a hablar conmigo. No se asusten, eso es sólo porque se ha decidido que ustedes comandarán algunos grupos de ataque. La reunión con los comandantes será al medio día de mañana. Como siempre, su asistencia es obligatoria, so pena de muerte.

El Señor Oscuro se levantó nuevamente, y les ordenó ponerse de pie a los demás. Les despidió diciéndoles que la próxima reunión general sería horas antes del ataque en el terreno frente al castillo, a las nueve de la mañana.

Draco, antes de salir, alcanzó a escuchar como Voldemort le pedía a Harry que se quedara un momento para poder conversar sobre lo de "la otra noche".

Con una extraña alegría Malfoy alcanzó a escuchar como Harry se negaba y salía rápidamente del Salón del Trono, dando un portazo.

El trabajar como ayudante de enfermero no era realmente un gran trabajo. Más que nada era una excusa. De vez en cuando Sarh le iría a buscar para entrenarle un poco más, le dejaría algo en qué practicar y, en entretanto, tendría que atender a uno u otro paciente.

Los pacientes jamás eran demasiado graves, normalmente algún mortífago con dolor de estómago, alguien que se había caído de las escaleras, alguien que había sido víctima de un hechizo durante una práctica... Nunca era algo más complicado. Debía ser por eso que cuando Sarh llegó a verle, ese día, le encontró leyendo un libro en una de las camillas.

-Me alegro de ver que estás estudiando, al menos-dijo la chica con una sonrisa irónica.

Draco tuvo que mirarla dos veces para poder reconocerla. Tenía el cabello de un color castaño cobrizo hasta la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos eran café claro y su rostro era mucho más redondo que de costumbre. Además de que se veía mucho más pequeña de lo que era en realidad y llevaba puesto un uniforme del ministerio. Eran las siete de la tarde y Sarh parecía cansada.

-¿Sarh?-preguntó Draco, sin poder aguantarse-¿Eres tú?

-No, soy Ollivander. Por supuesto que soy yo-dijo la chica, mirando, con exasperación fingida, al cielo. Se acercó a la camilla de Draco, leyó el título del libro en el lomo. Y sonrió-. Buen material de lectura. Hay una versión en la biblioteca común que me tomé el derecho de subrayar. Quizás puedas encontrar algunas buenas anotaciones allí, si es que encuentras el libro. Hay mortífagos que tienden a llevarse los libros a sus casas.

-Lo buscaré-prometió Draco, marcando la página y dejando el libro a un lado-. Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Qué fue de tí?

-Estoy en misión. Sólo vine a reportarme, a entregar mi informe y a aprovechar de ver como vas con tus estudios-dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose junto a Draco.

-¿A reportarte?

-Por supuesto-dijo Sarh, sonriendo-. Es un sistema de seguridad. Todos los espías tienen que reportarse día por medio al mortífago que les encomendó la misión, si no llegara a hacerlo después de dos días significa que pasó algo grave y hay que asegurarse que no le hayan atrapado los aurors o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es el mortífago que te hace vestirte así?-preguntó Draco, con curiosidad.

-Harry-respondió la chica-. Siempre he dicho que él es quien me manda a las mejores misiones. Hoy me tocaba reportarme, así que he estado conversando con él bastante rato ya.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el castillo?-preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-Desde las 6. He estado demasiado tiempo aquí-dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Draco a los ojos-. Sólo vine a ver cómo ibas con lo de las maldiciones, ver como estabas. Debo irme o empezarán a sospechar.

-Está bien, Sarh, abandóname-dijo Draco, sonriéndole. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

Antes de que llegara a la puerta Mephisto entró corriendo como un alma que lleva el diablo. Tenía la varita extendida ante sí y traía, flotando frente a él, una angarilla en la que estaba amarrado Harry Potter.

Sarh se detuvo inmediatamente y corrió hacia donde venían los dos.

-Apártate, Sarh, no es bueno que te acerques demasiado-dijo mientras ponía a Harry en una camilla y le amarraba con magia a los postes, de manos y piernas.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó la chica, preocupada casi al borde de la histeria.

-Tuvo un ataque-respondió el medi-mago, mientras se descosía parte de la manga para ponérsela en la boca al hombre convulsionante que había en la litera frente a él.

-¿Ataque de qué?-preguntó Sarh, mirando incrédula lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

-Draco, tráeme unas pociones de la despensa. Todas las tranquilizantes que encuentres, un buen número de regeneradores y una poción crece-huesos. Todas para inyectar-ordenó Mephisto, mientras buscaba entre sus cajones algunas jeringas y correas de cuero-. Tuvo un ataque típico de la licantropía cuando está en sus primeros meses. Hasta que Harry no llegue al año completo con la enfermedad, seguirá teniendo estos ataques de vez en cuando.

-¿Pero... Qué le pasará?-preguntó Draco, mientras dejaba las pociones que había traído en un carrito junto al medi-mago.

-El lobo dentro de él tratará de salir a la superficie, aún cuando no hay luna llena-dijo Mephisto, mientras dejaba a Harry totalmente paralizado con un Petríficus Totalus. El hechizo sólo duraría en el licántropo un par de segundos antes de que perdiera todo tipo de poder que pudiera tener en él-. Su cuerpo aún se está adaptando, estos ataques son una medida desesperada del lobo dentro de Harry para tomar posesión del cuerpo en su totalidad. Gritará, se arañará, tendrá espasmos y convulsiones. Su cerebro de momento está colapsando por culpa del número de sensaciones que está percibiendo y la electricidad que su sistema nervioso le está mandando. Draco, tráeme una Non-sentire-plus y unas compresas frías.

-Se le pasará ¿Cierto?-preguntó Sarh, mirando asustada como Harry gruñía sobre la camilla.

-Es cosa de tiempo, no hay de qué preocuparse-respondió Mephisto, asustado de ver como la magia de Harry absorbía tan rápidamente la magia del hechizo que él había invocado. Se apresuró a coger una cuerda y la amarró con fuerza al brazo del chico. Tomó una jeringa, la metió dentro de una poción más bien líquida y, después de probar que el líquido escurriera bien por la aguja, la clavó en un solo movimiento, en una vena que ya estaba empezando a sobresalir debajo de la tira de cuero. No era momento como para estar preocupándose de que al otro día le doliera a Harry, pero estaba seguro que al chico no le iba a gustar nada el no poder doblar el brazo por un tiempo.

El espasmo que siguió al pinchazo, que fue tan grande que hizo que Harry sólo se apoyara en la camilla con la punta de los pies y la cabeza. Eso indicó a Mephisto que realmente no quedaba nada del hechizo que había puesto en Harry. Su cuerpo ya lo había asimilado completamente y lo había tomado para usarlo dentro de sí.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar, Mephisto?-preguntó Sarh, muerta de ganas de tomar la mano de Harry y asegurarle que todo iba a estar mejor. Era increíble el dolor que parecía estar sufriendo.

-Saliendo de la enfermería y dejando de hacer preguntas imbéciles-dijo Mephisto, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello con exasperación.

-Avísame si sucede algo grave ¿está bien?-dijo la chica, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta de la enfermería. Esta vez logrando salir realmente.

Mephisto ya había estado presente para otro de los ataques de Harry, un par de meses atrás, pero no recordaba si había sido de las mismas magnitudes de este. Al contrario, creía que había sido considerablemente más ligero.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer en casos como el que ocurría frente a él, pero no estaba seguro de poder quedarse tranquilo si quien estaba sufriendo era su amigo. Era en estos momentos en los que dudaba de su vocación de médico.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, tenía que detener el aumento sensitivo del cuerpo del chico. La poción que le había inyectado debería servir para calmar los espasmos, inutilizar los músculos. No había necesidad de que Harry se rompiera un tendón o algo así durante el ataque. Mientras la poción empezara a hacer efecto tendría que seguir con los hechizos inmovilizantes, que se estaban haciendo cada vez más inútiles.

Sin duda las pociones se las habría dado en la boca, de tratarse de condiciones normales, pero con la actividad muscular que estaba teniendo en esos minutos era demasiado improbable que las pociones llegaran a su estómago, o que llegaran siquiera a pasar más allá de la boca. Posiblemente las vomitaría a dos segundos de haberlas tragado. No podía arriesgarse a que sucediera eso, por eso mejor acudir en ayuda con inyecciones y jeringas.

En todo esto de la licantropía había demasiada magia de por medio. Ya muchas veces le habían dicho a Harry que no podía hacer nada para intervenir la aparición natural del lobo, en luna llena, como el tomar pociones mata-lobos. Sería como cometer suicidio. Eso se debía, principalmente, a que el primer año de la licantropía el sistema que se habría de crear para cambiar de hombre a lobo no estaba completamente desarrollado. También era esa la razón por la que podían estar seguros que el bebé que cargaba Verónika no sería un licántropo también. La esencia del lobo aún no llegaba a tomar completa posesión de Harry. Si ese adueñamiento del cuerpo ya se hubiera producido Harry ni siquiera estaría teniendo un hijo.

Como fuera, el punto era que durante los estados de transformación, la magia del hombre-lobo llegaba a límites extraordinarios. Lo suficiente, al menos, como para que si el cuerpo creía necesario obtener un poco de magia extra, extraería toda la que encontrara junto a él. Es decir, los hechizos que se pusieran en Harry mientras se encontraba en ese estado serían poco a poco transformados en magia pura y serían ocupados por su cuerpo para mantenerle con vida durante el momento de la transmutación.

Sin duda no se trataba de un espectáculo hermoso, todo lo contrario. Si Draco no había visto nunca la transformación de un hombre-lobo, era una pena, se tendría que acostumbrar a ella en una de las peores maneras posibles. Porque estos ataques eran una constante lucha en la que el lobo buscaba salir a la luz y el cuerpo del portador trataba de impedir que lo hiciera. Eran más dolorosas que el resto de las transformaciones, ya que el cuerpo iba de una morfología a otra, cambiando de lobo a hombre y viceversa con una rapidez abrumante. De pronto, cuando creías que por fin Harry volvería a ser el mismo aparecía el lobo, y cambiaba toda su fisonomía. Su rostro se empezaba a alargar y estirar formando un hocico, sus brazos se empezaban a curvar de maneras insólitas para un humano, al igual que sus piernas. Y luego, tan de repente como antes, Harry volvía a ser la misma persona gimiente de antes.

Y podía pasarse así durante horas hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera por fin.

Al parecer Harry y su lobo interno eran igual de testarudos.

Una violenta convulsión del cuerpo de Harry y un grito alarmado de Draco despertaron a Mephisto de su ensueño. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, sólo podía esperar a que la poción actuara. Sus hechizos no estaban dando ningún resultado y el tratar de inyectar otra poción no parecía muy probable considerando los golpes al aire que Harry estaba dando.

Conjuró una cuerda y con ella ató a Harry a la camilla, por la cintura. Tendría que mandar a Draco a buscar unas cuerdas de verdad. Las cuerdas mágicas, tal como sus hechizos anteriores serían transformados en magia rápidamente.

-Draco, ve a mi despacho. En mi armario hay una cuerda. Tráemela ¡Rápido!-gritó Mephisto, tratando de evitar que la soga se le escurriera de las manos mientras trataba de atarlas de nuevo. Harry tenía demasiada fuerza como para poder sujetarla bien.

Probablemente de forma inconsciente, Harry tomó la cuerda que estaba en las manos del medi-mago y la tiró con fuerza. Al momento en que lo hacía un nuevo espasmo sacudió su cuerpo. Esta vez fue mucho más doloroso que la anterior. Tenía todos los músculos agarrotados y duros, ya sólo quedaban jirones de su ropa. Los dientes del chico estaban tan apretados que rechinaban causando escalofríos a Mephisto.

Un fuerte aullido inundó la sala e hizo temblar las piedras del lugar con sus tonos bajos.

Después del aullido, Harry siguió peleando con las cuerdas que le afirmaban en los pies. Su tórax se inflaba y desinflaba con una rapidez abismante. Cuando no trataba de alcanzar las ataduras de sus pies, se llevaba las manos al pelo y se estiraba por completo.

Draco llegó sin que Mephisto lo notara, llevó la cuerda hasta la camilla y la tiró por sobre Harry, adivinando las intenciones del medi-mago. Entre los dos amarraron la cintura del licántropo a la litera, justo por encima de la cuerda mágica que ya estaba desapareciendo. Inmediatamente, Malfoy tomó los frascos que había llevado al medi-mago. Ahora que Harry estaba atado, lo más probable era que Mephisto querría inyectarle las pociones lo más rápido posible.

Mientras hacían el último nudo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, mirando fijamente a Harry.

Ron la había llevado a dar una vuelta por el castillo. El lugar era bonito, aún cuando se respirara nostalgia en sus pasillos. Según él no había sido siempre así. Sólo unos meses antes uno podía pasearse por sus terrenos respirando el aire frío del invierno y, aún así, creería que estaba lleno de vida. Por supuesto, todo eso había cambiando cuando Dumbledore murió y el colegio cerró. Ya no había alumnos que le dieran vida al lugar. Lo cual era una pena.

El chico había sido alumno de Hogwarts, y le dolía verle tan desvencijado. No entendía realmente cómo había ocurrido, pero sabía que el primer día que lo vio así se sintió muy mal. No todos los días llegas al lugar que consideraste tu hogar, durante siete años, y lo encuentras convertido en ruinas. Él había esperado encontrarse con los mismos prados verdes, con las mismas montañas, con el calamar en el lago, con los pájaros volando aquí y allá. Ciertamente el paisaje desierto que le ofrecía ahora no era para nada el colegio que él recordaba.

-Pero... ¿Van a abrir el colegio nuevamente, no?-preguntó Ash, realmente lamentando que un lugar como ese se perdiera sólo porque faltaba quién lo dirigiera.

-Se supone que sí-dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros-. Dumbledore dejó estipulado en su testamento quiénes podrían ocupar los puestos del personal educativo. Pero es probable que muchos declinen la opción de ser parte del colegio.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ash, extrañada-. Hogwarts es un colegio de prestigio, incluso si no lo fuera... se supone que pagan bien.

-No es eso... -empezó Ron, mirando el cielo por sobre su cabeza. Ash odiaba ser tan baja de estatura, realmente lo odiaba-. Tiene que ver con la persona que Dumbledore escogió para reemplazarlo en su lugar como director...

-¿Y qué tiene quién haya elegido? No creo que sea un psicópata o un muggle loco que quiera conquistar el mundo-dijo Ash, aún sabiendo que su idea era estúpida-. Dumbledore era bastante inteligente como para saber qué cosas no tiene que hacer.

-No dudo del raciocinio de Dumbledore-dijo Ron, gesticulando con las manos al tratar de explicar lo que quería decir-. Me refiero a que la persona que él eligió... no es exactamente... querida, por los ex estudiantes de Hogwarts. Al menos, no ahora.

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó Ash. Jamás había sido fanática del suspenso.

-¿Has oído hablar de Harry Potter?-Ash asintió. Obviamente lo conocía, después de todo había sido considerado el salvador del mundo por demasiados años-. Dumbledore decidió que Harry debía ser director de Hogwarts cuando él muriera. Si esto hubiera ocurrido seis meses atrás nadie se lo habría pensado dos veces. Él podría haber llegado a ser un buen director.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Sarh, extrañada-. He visto a Potter un par de veces, en el Concilio. Me ha pedido recomendaciones de libros y cosas por el estilo. Parece ser una persona muy simpática.

-¿Has visto a Harry en el Concilio?-preguntó Ron, extrañado-. Si no fuera por que yo también lo he visto, en la fiesta de graduación, no te creería. Se supone que Harry es un mortífago, un nigromante. No debería estar autorizado para entrar allí.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre eso-aceptó Ash, mirando hacia los árboles del Bosque Prohibido-. Sólo sé que fue autorizado a entrar poco antes de que ustedes llegaran al Concilio.

-Puede que tenga relación con el hecho de que en el Ministerio nadie sabe qué pasó exactamente con él-propuso Ron, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros. Aún le parecía extraño que el Ministerio no pudiera dar crédito a todas las personas que lo afirmaba, pero teniendo en cuenta el número de neuronas que Fudge parecía ocupar en un sólo día, no era para menos.

-No lo creo-negó Ash, mirando hacia las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts-. De alguna forma, el Concilio siempre sabe todo respecto a todos, sin importar lo que diga el Ministerio. Si hubieran sabido que Potter era un Nigromante no lo habrían dejado poner un pie, ni en Irlanda, ni en Tristán da Cunha. Le habrían apresado inmediatamente.

-Bueno... pero no lo hicieron. Y nosotros estamos seguros de que lo es-refutó Ron, mirándola como si la retara a negarle eso-. De alguna forma Harry debió convencerlos de que no lo era-convino el pelirrojo, sonriendo tristemente.

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incómodo. Se notaba que Ron no estaba muy conforme con la manera en que su amistad con el chico había cambiado de rumbo y Ash, lamentablemente, no era muy buena cuando se trataba de lidiar con problemas emocionales: así que no tenía idea qué decir que pudiera aliviar un poco el ánimo de su conversación.

-Yo asistí al internado de Bermat durante mi primer año de escuela-dijo la chica, cruzando sobre su pecho su brazo izquierdo y el superior derecho, el otro brazo lo dejó apoyando su cintura-. No recuerdo muy bien cómo fue, pero recuerdo que tenía que mantener mi brazo escondido todo el tiempo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

-La gente no lo consideraba normal, era mucho más imbécil en ese sentido-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. El consejero del lugar decidió que sería mejor para mi salud mental si yo escondía el brazo y mi ojo, así no tendría que soportar las burlas de mis compañeros.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué estuviste sólo un año?-preguntó Ron, extrañado.

-Como todas las cosas llegó el día en que se descubrió-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa-. Era el último día de clases y no sé cómo se corrió el rumor por todas partes como si fuera fuego. Al segundo año tuvimos que irnos, porque para Dante y para mí la situación era insostenible.

-Debe haber sido muy duro-dijo el pelirrojo, sintiendo que sus problemas de infancia realmente no habían sido más que una piedra en el zapato.

-Sí, pero el Concilio nos acogió inmediatamente. Fueron a buscarnos a nuestra casa y nos dijeron que querían darnos la oportunidad de estudiar con ellos, en un ambiente mucho más tolerante donde no tendríamos que escondernos-dijo la chica, con una gran sonrisa en su cara-. Nunca logr saber cómo fue que los del Concilio se enteraron de nuestra expulsión, o de que éramos híbridos, o que había sido Tom Riddle quien nos había hecho.

-No se les pasa una, a ellos-dijo Ron, con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, así que no te preocupes tanto por tu amigo-dijo Ash, mirándolo fijamente-. Si el Concilio le dejó entrar por algo debe ser, no creo que se les haya pasado tan fácilmente. Las barreras del lugar son muy difíciles de atravesar. Potter tendría que ser el maestro de los actores para poder engañarlas.

-Bueno, en ese caso espero que Harry siga siendo el mismo mal actor que fue siempre-dijo Ron, mirando al cielo. Un poco más calmado.

-¿Quién es ese que viene allí?-dijo Ash, cambiando de tema. Señalaba con su dedo a una silueta que atravesaba el terreno, desde la puerta de los terrenos hacia el castillo, a paso rápido. Ella no podía identificar quién era, pero sabía que llevaba una túnica negra, y lo confundió con un mortífago.

-¡Es el profesor Snape!-respondió Ron, entre sorprendido y extrañado-. Vamos a su encuentro, puede que traiga noticias sobre Voldemort.

-¿Noticias?-preguntó Ash, sin comprender.

-Es uno de nuestros espías en las filas de Voldemort. Quizás tenga algo que decirnos con respecto al ataque que pretende hacer Voldie en unos días.

Caminaron velozmente hacia el profesor. Mientras más se acercaban, mejor Ash podía distinguir como era verdaderamente ese hombre. Para variar era más alto que ella. Aparte de eso no se podía apreciar demasiado con respecto a él. No pudo darse cuenta que lo negro que llevaba en la cabeza no era más que su cabello y que lo blanco llevaba en su rostro no era más que su pálida piel, sino hasta que se encontraron casi junto a él.

-¡Profesor Snape!-exclamó Ron, cuando estuvieron a unos metros de él.

-Buenos días, Weasley-dijo el hombre cuando se encontraban junto a él-. Veo que aún no puede dejar la vieja costumbre de vagabundear por el castillo cuando podría estar haciendo algo productivo.

-Sólo estaba mostrándole el castillo a Ash, no me puede culpar por eso-dijo Ron, sintiendo que empezaba a sonrojarse poco a poco. Era inevitable, después de todo se trataba del profesor de Pociones, aquel maestro que podía lograr que un hombre ya maduro se mojara en sus pantalones con una sola de sus miradas.

-Mi nombre es Ash Wulff, profesor Snape-dijo la chica, extendiendo su tercer brazo hacia aquel misterioso hombre oscuro. Tenía toda la apariencia de un nigromante, pero había algo en la forma en que miraba que denotaba que no era así. El hombre solo levantó una ceja en señal de incomprensión e indiferencia.

-Es la hermana de Dante Wulff. El profesor del Concilio que nos visita-dijo Ron, con una sonrisa apenada.

-Hogwarts no es un hotel, ni una pensión, ni un albergue-dijo Snape, empezando a caminar hacia el castillo, sin esperar a ninguno de los dos jóvenes. Ash miró al pelirrojo sin entender bien qué le había pasado al hombre, pero Ron no atinó a responderle nada. Sólo podía encogerse de hombros y seguir al profesor tratando de sacar alguna respuesta.

-Sirius lleva un buen tiempo tratando de montar un plan ¿trae alguna noticia que pudiera servirnos?-preguntó, siguiéndolo con mucho menos respeto del que había mostrado en sus años de escolar. Si Ron aún fuera alumno de Hogwarts Snape le habría quitado rápidamente cien puntos y le habría mandado a detención durante meses.

-Weasley, escucha bien-dijo Snape, dándose vuelta y mirando a Ron directamente a los ojos. A la misma altura-. En estos momentos tengo un gran dolor de cabeza, y oírte hablar sólo lo empeora. Puede que ya no seas mi alumno, pero aún soy mayor que tú. Aún soy más poderoso que tú. Si no me dejas tranquilo te colgaré de la estatua más alta del castillo y pondré a Longbottom a tratar de bajarte con magia ¿Entendiste?-Ron asintió-. ¿Ahora, Black está en su habitación?-volvió a asentir-. Eso es todo. Puedes volver por donde venías. Ten por seguro que si queremos contar con tu ayuda no te llamaremos.

Y Snape se alejó de ellos con el mismo giro que había tenido toda su vida. Con su capa ondeando al aire como si hubiera una brisa sólo para él.

-Bueno, ese es el profesor Snape-dijo Ron, mirando a Ash-. Maldito entre los malditos, bastardo entre los bastardos. La espina en la garganta de todos los Gryffindor.

-Pues... a mí me pareció muy atractivo.

-¿Otro ataque? ¿Dime, Mephisto, qué hago?-preguntó Voldemort, al llegar junto a la camilla de Harry.

Draco, al oír esas palabras, sintió como si los frascos que tenía en las manos se le fueran a caer. No podía ser posible que el Señor Oscuro más malvado y despiadado de los últimos cincuenta años, aquel hombre tan odiado por todos, estuviera pidiendo indicaciones al medi-mago sobre qué hacer para ayudar. No era posible que Lord Voldemort quisiera 'ayudar'.

-No hay caso en que lo pueda controlar. No puedo mantenerlo quieto el tiempo suficiente como para poder inyectarle-dijo el medi-mago-. Absorbe la magia con una rapidez impresionante y mis hechizos son demasiado débiles para el nivel mágico de Harry.

Tom Riddle no necesitaba más que eso. Sacó su varita mágica y en un par de segundos lanzó un hechizo inmovilizante. Era inútil lanzar un Imperius, Harry, ya de por sí, los resistía. Bastaba con un hechizo que durara el tiempo suficiente como para que Spiritchaser le inyectara las pociones.

En el momento en que el hechizo tocó a Harry este se quedó quieto inmediatamente, no calmado: quieto. Se notaba que moría de ganas por moverse. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su mandíbula no podía estar más apretada. Pero se quedó tieso como si fuera un ladrillo. Tom notó, inmediatamente, cómo la energía que tenía que poner en el hechizo se hacía cada vez más y más grande, cómo cada vez el hechizo parecía debilitarse más, pero no dijo nada. Sólo siguió con el hechizo, aumentando la energía que ponía en este. Sin chistar ni reclamar. Era todo lo que podía hacer en esos momentos para ayudar. Y él tenía que ayudar, de cierta forma sentía como si todo ese ataque fuera por culpa suya.

Mephisto aprovechó la inmovilidad de Harry inmediatamente. Con una agilidad creada a base de práctica y el apuro del momento, se giró hacia donde estaba Draco, introdujo las jeringas en los frascos y succionó el contenido de ellos. Se volteó luego hacia el licántropo. No tuvo necesidad de buscar por tacto una vena donde inyectar las pociones, estas resaltaban por sobre la piel del chico debido a la fuerza que estaba poniendo en poder moverse. Una, dos, tres, cuatro inyecciones sucesivas. Uno a uno los contenidos de las jeringas se fueron vaciando en el sistema sanguíneo del chico.

Eran pociones especialmente hechas para ser aplicadas de esa forma. Completamente líquidas, pero con los mismos efectos de las pociones grumosas de caldero. Debía agradecerle a Snape por esas pociones para inyectar, sin duda le estaban salvando la vida a Harry. Aún cuando Snape le había reclamado por tener que hacerlas de esa forma. Todo porque significaba más trabajo para él. De todas formas, no había duda de que Severus seguía siendo el mejor maestro de Pociones de la comunidad mágica. Merlín, gracias por ello.

Una vez Mephisto dejó las jeringas vacías sobre la bandeja de instrumentos, miró por segunda vez a Lord Voldemort. No se veía cansado ni agobiado, pero había algo en los ojos que decía que para él eso estaba siendo una gran prueba. Quizás algo se estaba removiendo en su conciencia. Quizás, después de todo, el hombre aún tenía una conciencia.

Lo primero fue una de las cánulas que Mephisto acababa de dejar sobre la mesa, lo segundo fue uno de los frascos en las manos de Draco. Una a una todas las cosas de vidrio que había en la habitación empezaron a estallar. Y aquellos pedazos de vidrio que habían quedado siguieron estallando hasta que no había más que una fina nube de partículas de vidrio, que daba vueltas por la habitación. Las camas empezaron a moverse, y las cosas que pudieron ser removidas de sus lugares también lo hicieron. Todos los objetos parecían querer alejarse del lugar donde estaban los cuatro hombres.

Una fuerza impactante estaba haciendo que todo se alejara del licántropo en la camilla. Incluso la camilla bajo él. Poco a poco empezó a levitar sobre la litera, a unos diez centímetros. Aún con los músculos tensos. Su cabeza había logrado moverse y su boca se extendía ahora en un grito silencioso. La misma fuerza que le mantenía sobre la camilla estaba haciendo ahora que los magos a su alrededor también sintieran un empuje. Una fuerza que los violentaba a moverse, como si un luchador de sumo les tomase de los hombros y les obligase a caer de espaldas.

Voldemort fue el único que se mantuvo de pie. Draco y Mephisto cayeron poco distinguidamente sobre sus traseros en el momento en que Harry por fin profería el grito que había querido dar desde hacía tanto tiempo. Y no fue precisamente un grito. Fue un quejido, el llanto de su cuerpo al transformarse de una vez por todas en un lobo.

Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Él jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver el momento en que Harry se transformaba en un lobo, y ahora lo había podido ver. Siempre gritando, el cuerpo de Harry empezó a cambiar. Su espalda se contrajo ligeramente, su boca dejó de ser boca para transformarse en un hocico y, sus brazos y piernas se quebraron en diferentes lugares para dar lugar a las patas. Un pelaje blanco empezó a aparecer por su cuerpo, a la vez que el negro de su cabello se extendía en otros lugares más. Su ropa se rasgó por completo en un espasmo de su cuerpo y ahora lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo desnudo de un lobo joven.

Un lobo que, después de horas de agonía, se había quedado dormido. Y caía, suavemente, hasta la camilla que una vez lo había sostenido en su forma de hombre.

La reunión que se formó en cuanto Severus llegó al castillo duró bastante. Mandaron a llamar a algunas personas, que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos para aparecerse allí de forma instantánea. En menos de quince minutos en Hogwarts había cerca de treinta personas, esperando poder ayudar de alguna manera. Era poco más de la quinta parte de lo que había cuando se decidió que Draco iría a espiar a Voldemort, pero esperaban que fuera suficiente.

Se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de Hogwarts, todos ubicados ante una gran mesa redonda. Dante y Ash estaban sentados en medio de Remus y Severus. El maestro de Pociones llevaba cerca de una hora comentándoles los planes de Voldemort.

Lo primero que apareció frente a ellos, después del discurso de Snape, fueron los mapas. Hogsmeade, el Diagon Alley, el Ministerio... incluso un mapa de Londres muggle salió en escena. Había algunos que ya estaban trazados con unas líneas rojas indicando las rutas más rápidas para llegar al ministerio sin ser notados.

Tomando en cuenta las posiciones de las cuadrillas de los mortífagos, se decidieron lugares estratégicos donde podrían ir en caso de necesidad. Se decidió que, tomando en cuenta la gran distancia entre la puerta a Diagon Alley por el Caldero Chorreante, lo mejor sería aparecer directamente en Ollivander's, que estaba más cerca. Además, serviría de refugio en caso de que los mortífagos patrullaran por allí cerca. Ollivander siempre había sido un aliado muy importante y poderoso, y no tenía ningún problema en que su tienda se transformara en pista de apariciones. Y el hecho de que, bajo una trampilla en el piso de su tienda, había un pasadizo que llevaba a las alcantarillas que conectaban con el ministerio, tenía mucho que ver.

Otra de las cosas que se había decidido era que, de ser necesario, se guardarían pociones sanadoras en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue. Así mismo, estaría Madame Pomfrey, dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que le fuera posible. Si no podían llegar hasta la heladería, deberían quedarse en el Ministerio y dirigirse al Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Magia, donde encontrarían a un medi-mago y un arsenal de pociones.

Se decidió cuál sería la ruta a ocupar para llegar al Ministerio. Quiénes iban a comandar cada grupo y a quiénes comandarían aquellos. Se resolvió cuáles serían las posiciones que ocuparían en el momento en que todos hubieran llegado allí y cómo enfrentarían el ataque de los mortífagos desde el otro lado.

Con respecto a los campos antiaparición, que a Sirius habían preocupado mucho, se concluyó que no podrían ser evitados. Y que si los mortífagos llegaban a bloquear su entrada a Diagon Alley o Hogsmeade estarían perdidos, así que su única oportunidad era llegar antes que los vasallos de Voldemort, de otra forma no tendrían cómo entrar en el pueblo y éste quedaría indefenso.

Con respecto a la resistencia interna del Ministerio, Arthur dijo que se encargaría de que los Aurors estuvieran allí desde las ocho de la mañana en adelante. Tendría hechiceros creando más guardas y manteniendo las que ya había puesto Jeremy Fletcher, de alguna forma lograrían que el edificio resistiera. Y si no lo hacía... entonces sería el momento de que los magos que había convocado desde Hogwarts entraran en acción y trataran de destruir el mayor número de mortífagos en el menor tiempo posible.

Mundungus, de todas formas, se encargó de quitarles un poco de esperanzas. Con un poco de miedo a la reacción de algunos de los presentes, se vio obligado a informarles acerca de la decisión del Concilio de no ayudarles en la defensa del Ministerio. Seguían muy preocupados de su postura de no intervenir hasta que no se demostrara, con pruebas, que los magos no eran capaces de defenderse por sí mismos.

-¡Es decir, que los muy arrogantes no ayudarán hasta que no vean que medio planeta está destruido!-gritó Sirius enojado, golpeando la mesa con un puño. Muchos de los magos en la habitación se asustaron del movimiento imprevisto del ex Auror. Como sea, Ash sintió que era momento de intervenir y tratar de ayudar.

-Sé que no soy quién para hablar-dijo la chica, con una voz que no permitía la posibilidad de no escucharla-, tomando en cuenta que jamás he estado en una de estas reuniones. Pero soy un Dragón del Concilio, y si bien entiendo que ellos no quieran ayudar, creo que se les está pasando la mano. Es muy probable que no arregle nada, y que no pueda conseguir gran cosa, pero trataré de hablar con el Presidente del Concilio y conseguir a algunos Dragones para que los ayuden, aunque tenga que traerlos bajo mi responsabilidad... Si es así se los mandaré a decir con mi hermano inmediatamente.

-¿Y si Maegluin no los quiere autorizar?-preguntó Arabella, sabiendo que era muy probable.

-Bueno... creo que ya llevo suficiente tiempo allí y mi historial es lo bastante bueno como para admitir una gran mancha. No me importaría que me llevaran a Corte Marcial por haber convencido a algunos amigos de que me ayuden-dijo Ash con una sonrisa-. Así que no se preocupen por esa ayuda, quizás sean menos, pero, si no consigo la autorización del presidente, de todas formas tendrán a los Dragones a su servicio.

-Muchas gracias, Ash, nos traes un rayito de esperanza-dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste. Miró a la gente alrededor de la mesa, todos ellos se veían un poco más animados-. Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué pasará con Hogsmeade?

-Hogsmeade, como ya dije, será el Centro de Operaciones de los mortífagos-dijo Severus en su voz seria. Tan grave como siempre, y quizás una octava más abajo de lo normal-. Allí estará la base táctica de los estrategas y una base-hospital para los heridos.

-¿Cómo harán los heridos, de Diagon Alley, para llegar hasta Hogsmeade?-preguntó Hermione, algo extrañada por todo eso.

-Habrán trasladores en Knockturn Alley y en el Caldero Chorreante, señorita Granger-dijo Snape, en su voz más despectiva-. Los mortífagos son malvados, no estúpidos.

Por un momento a todos les dio la impresión de que Dante se levantaría de su asiento y golpearía al viejo profesor de Pociones tan fuerte que jamás podría volver a salir a la calle sin que le llamaran nombres. Pero Hermione, con una mano sobre su rodilla, le logró controlar suficientemente bien, al menos lo suficiente como para que no llegara a ponerse de pie.

-Pues entonces tendremos que dejar un grupo en Hogsmeade, encargándose de destruir tanto la base táctica como el hospital. De preferencia Aurors que tengan el permiso de arrestar a quienes encuentren-dijo Ron, mientras trazaba en una libreta de pergamino todos esos puntos a discutir frente a un mapa.

-Habría que acabar primero con los trasladores en Knockturn Alley y el Caldero Chorreante-sugirió Henry Morgan, un señor que no terminaba de convencerse que sus ideas no siempre eran las más acertadas... y de que su tiempo como buen Auror ya había pasado al olvido-. Así no podrán llegar a su hospital y curarse. Eso nos evitará mortífagos sanos con los que pelear.

-No, yo diría que eso no es una buena idea-dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo más anotaciones en su libreta-. Al contrario. Lo que habría que hacer es acabar primero con el grupo de estrategas. De esa forma, al no tener quién de las órdenes, los mortífagos tendrán que seguir con su plan original. Luego habría que tomar posesión de la base-hospital y arrestar a todos los mortífagos que hubieran allí. Y dejarlos que se siguieran apareciendo en el lugar. En la medida que los mortífagos heridos vayan llegando a la base, los Aurors los arrestarán. Así, inevitablemente, el número de mortífagos peleando frente al Ministerio se verá reducido poco a poco.

-Pero para que haya mortífagos heridos, necesariamente tiene que haber una fuerza que los esté atacando-acotó Dante.

-Supongo que Voldemort está contando con que los magos se defiendan como puedan antes de rendirse a sus pies. Así que espera una pequeña resistencia-dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando su pluma sobre la mesa-. De otra forma no se habría preocupado de crear un hospital. Lo que hay que hacer, entonces, es dejar que Voldemort crea que lo tiene todo controlado: Que crea que los magos dentro del ministerio no son más que un grupo de oficinistas cansados de tener que trabajar allí todos los días. Hay que hacer que piense que no estaban enterados de estos y que, al final, había resultado una sorpresa para ellos.

-¿Y eso cómo?-preguntó McGonagall, algo sorprendida de la calidad del razonamiento de un alumno que ella había dado por perdido.

-Atacando poco a poco. Si empezamos a resistir sus ataques con toda nuestra defensa ellos se darán cuenta que algo pasó, que nos enteramos de sus planes y cambiarán sus tácticas-dijo Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza como para darse ánimos-. En resumen, lo que hay que hacer es destruir la base táctica, la base médica y luego empezar a resistir las maldiciones de los mortífagos por un tiempo. Hasta que ya estemos seguros de que están siguiendo los mismos patrones que había programado, en ese momento podremos empezar a atacar.

-Pero la base de los estrategas estará sobre la colina de la Casa de los Gritos, los mortífagos nos verán acercarnos a ellos desde mucho antes que llegamos a la falda del cerro-dijo Arthur Weasley, confundido.

-No si es que no nos ven llegar-dijo Ron con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Remus que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

-¿Te refieres a hacernos invisibles?-preguntó Ash, extrañada.

-No-dijo Severus, entendiendo a la perfección ese guiño. Aún cuando no le traía buenos recuerdos todo eso-. Se refiere a atravesar Hogsmeade y llegar a la Casa de Los Gritos mediante un pasadizo que lleva directamente allí desde el Sauce Boxeador en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Y así se pasaron un buen par de horas más. Antes de irse ya tenían un buen plan en mente.

La mayoría de los magos se fue directamente a sus casas o a sus trabajos; en cuanto a la gente que se alojaba en Hogwarts se quedó en la mesa comentando un poco más acerca de los planes. Al menos una hora, para poder pulir algunos detalles que habían quedado inconclusos. Al final siempre terminaban siendo ellos los que realizaban el trazado final de los planes, ya estaban acostumbrados. Luego informarían al resto de las decisiones tomadas y de lo que se esperaba de ellos.

En cuanto a Ash, ella aún estaba algo ocupada. En cuanto dijo que iría al Concilio empezó a pensar sobre lo que tenía que hacer. La reunión había terminado para ella en el mismo momento en que los demás magos se empezaron a ir. Luego de ordenar su maleta y cambiarse de ropa por la que tenía que usar en la Lancería de Dragones. Si no lo hacía no la iban a dejar entrar; era por su propia seguridad.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y volvió al salón donde se habían reunido los magos. Aquellos a los que conocía aún estaban allí, discutiendo acaloradamente qué hacer para que la gente del ministerio no sospechara qué hacían allí tantos Aurors. Dante estaba enfrascado en una discusión con Snape, quizás un poco más acalorada de lo normal considerando que recién se venían conociendo. Podía ser que tuviera que ver con la forma en que el ex-profesor de Pociones los trataba como si no pudieran quedarse allí un momento más que el necesario, o como si le estuvieran quitando parte de su cuota de oxigeno correspondiente.

Al entrar ella en la habitación Snape se excusó rápidamente, diciendo que tenía que volver al castillo lo más pronto posible. Se suponía que esa tarde iban a llegar unas criaturas, y más le valía estar allí en el momento que lo hicieran, de otra forma Voldemort reclamaría por su cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

Ash se despidió de todos amablemente, les dijo que les escribiría apenas tuvieras noticias de parte de los dragones, que los quería mucho, que se cuidaran y que no dejaran que Dante detuviera su entrenamiento. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender si quería llegar a ganarle. Tras esas palabras salió del salón y empezó a correr hacia los terrenos del castillo. Necesitaba encontrar a Snape.

Y lo vio unos cien metros antes de que el hombre llegara a las puertas de las tierras de Hogwarts.

-Señor Snape-dijo Ash, antes de que el hombre saliera a los terrenos del castillo-. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho, ahora déjame tranquilo. Tengo prisa-dijo, sin ponerle demasiada atención a la chica. Y no era porque no quisiera detenerse y responderle, sino que realmente iba atrasado, debía llegar al castillo de Voldemort tan rápido como pudiera.

-Usted es espía en las filas de Voldemort, debería poder ayudarme-dijo la chica, sin poner atención al peligroso tono de voz del profesor-. ¿No sabe si se ha iniciado, últimamente, un joven llamado Halek Birdman?

Los cuernos de las torres fueron bastante claros. Había alguien acercándose a los terrenos del castillo. Y para ser francos... no era "alguien", si no todo un ejército.

Lord Voldemort había dicho que habría de llegar un gran ejército de criaturas que les ayudarían a ganar esa batalla y, ciertamente, no había exagerado. Cientos de monstruos estaban apareciendo tras las torres que protegían el castillo. Gigantes, gorgonas, zombies, banshees, arpías, dementores incluso calamares y boggarts venían caminando lentamente hacia ellos. En una marcha tétrica y marcada por su falta de buenas emociones. Aquellos que eran semihumanos venían empecinados en remover algo en los corazones de sus observadores, así que traían en sus manos sendos tambores que redoblaban con fuerza. Los sonidos graves de estos empezaban a hacer temblar las piedras del castillo y las ascuas de valentía de quienes habían salido a ver que pasaba. Había que agradecer que esos monstruos los fuesen a ayudar, de otra forma deberían haber empezado a correr por sus vidas.

Tom Riddle también estaba en la puerta del castillo, con una gran sonrisa plantada en la cara. Al fin, su sueño de regir a ese mundo estaba empezando a acercarse. De todas formas algo en todo eso le dio mala espina. Tenía todo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría de un momento a otro.

Las criaturas se detuvieron un momento y esperaron a estar todas juntas. Ahora sí podían ser contados con facilidad: Había trece gigantes, cien gorgonas, setenta y siete arpías, sesenta zombies, diez trolls, 40 banshees, en unas cajas iban cerca de doscientos boggarts y, delante de todos, venían más de trescientos dementores.

Un dementor se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Era mucho más alto que Riddle, pero eso no parecía importarle al señor Oscuro. Aún con la capucha cubriéndole la cara, habló. Con una voz fría y falta de emociones, una voz gruesa y ronca que llegaba a parecer sólo un susurro.

-Su ejército ha llegado-dijo el dementor, inclinando su cabeza y posando su mano derecha sobre el lugar donde iría el corazón-. Denos la oportunidad de matar y le seguiremos a donde quiera.

-La tendrán. Voldemort siempre cumple su palabra-dijo Tom, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al grupo de criaturas como si fueran inferiores. Probablemente lo eran-. Esta noche dormirán en los terrenos del castillo; mañana, a mediodía, atacaremos. Descansen y recuperen fuerzas, mañana han de estar más brillantes que nunca.

Voldemort giró entonces y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. A su espalda se escucharon muchos gritos de las criaturas, como si se estuvieran comunicando entre sí. El dementor con el que había hablado avanzó hasta donde él estaba y le cerró el paso con decisión, sin importarle cuán poderoso fuera el nigromante que tenía enfrente.

-Mi Señor-dijo el dementor, con su tono de voz muerto-. Mis hombres quieren saber si es verdad que el Harry Potter está con usted en este castillo.

-¿Y qué si lo está?-preguntó Voldemort enojado-. Ustedes están bajo mi mando. Si él se encontrara en este castillo no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

-Mis hombres no quieren pelear para el Harry Potter-dijo el dementor con fuerza-. Tienen hambre, pero aún recuerdan cómo el Harry Potter invocó a su Patronus. Mis hombres no quieren estar cerca del Harry Potter y dicen que si él está aquí ellos no pelearán para usted.

-¡No son más que unos cobardes!-exclamó Voldemort hastiado-. Harry Potter no es más que un niño y ustedes son la cosa que el más teme en su vida. No veo cómo podría ser que unas criaturas tan poderosas, como los son ustedes, le tengan miedo a ese chiquillo.

-Es porque el Harry Potter nos teme. El Harry Potter es un mago muy poderoso, quizás más que Mi Señor Voldemort, y nos tiene miedo. No es un hombre con el que nos gustaría enfrentarnos, Mi Señor, y como él nos tiene miedo es probable que nos ataque rápidamente. No queremos ser sus víctimas, Mi Señor.

-¡Pues si no son sus víctimas, serán las mías!-dijo Voldemort, con un tono amenazador-. No voy a aguantar insubordinaciones de criaturas miserables como ustedes. Harry Potter está bajo mi mando, y no hará nada en su contra si yo no se lo ordeno. Ahora bien, si ustedes no quieren luchar para mí me veré obligado a recordarles que yo también se hacer un Patronus poderoso. Más que el de Harry Potter. Y créanme: el que no quiera pelear tendrá que enfrentarse a él.

-Si mi Señor me disculpa, lo discutiré con mis hombres-dijo el dementor, haciendo una reverencia y caminando hacia las criaturas sin esperar una respuesta.

Los gritos graves de estas criaturas, al hablar entre sí, se escucharon por algún tiempo antes de que llegaran a una decisión. El dementor volvió a donde le esperaba Tom Riddle.

-He consultado con mis hombres-dijo el dementor, solemnemente, como si fuera a dar una gran sentencia al respecto-, y ellos han considerado necesario que el Harry Potter nos prometa que no nos hará nada. Lo quieren oír de la boca misma del Harry Potter.

-Pues he decirles que será imposible-dijo el Señor Oscuro, con una sonrisa sádica-. Harry Potter se encuentra en la enfermería, descansando de un ligero problema que tuvo ayer. Tendrán que fiarse de mi palabra.

-Mi Señor es el Señor Oscuro más malvado y mentiroso de los últimos tiempos, me temo que mis hombres no aceptarán sólo su palabra. Es Usted un mago del que no nos podemos fiar-dijo el dementor.-. Pero, no tendré ningún problema en acompañarlo hasta donde se encuentra el Harry Potter y hablar con él, cara a cara-dijo el dementor. Si Voldemort hubiese podido ver, habría notado que en la pútrida boca de la criatura se estaba poco a poco formando el equivalente a una sonrisa maquinadora. 


	17. Traición

MoonLight Curse

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Decimoséptima: Traición.**

****

El sueño de Harry había sido algo movido durante la noche. Mephisto decidió que podía confiar a Draco la misión de vigilar que no le pasara nada mientras este dormía, así que el chico había pasado buena parte de la noche en vela: cuidando el sueño de un pequeño lobo en una camilla. De vez en cuando se movía, gruñía o trataba de arañar a un perseguidor imaginario, en sueños; pero luego se calmaba y dormía plácidamente durante un tiempo.

Draco había estado allí desde las seis de la tarde del día anterior, y sólo había salido de la habitación un par de veces para ir al baño o tomar una poción energizante. Estaba cansado, llevaba más de doce horas y no había dormido nada, se merecía un descanso. Pero no quería dormirse todavía. Quería estar despierto para el momento en que se destransformara y había supuesto que eso sería al amanecer.

Y no se había equivocado:

En el momento en que sintió el primer rayo de sol golpearle la cara su mirada fue directamente al lobo en la camilla. Ya había visto el espectáculo una vez, así que no fue demasiada la sorpresa. Aún así, le pareció un bello espectáculo. Al contrario de la transformación en lobo, el cambio a humano no parecía ser doloroso, sino el más grande de los placeres. Poco a poco el cuerpo exhausto del animal se iba transmutando en el cuerpo desnudo y exangüe de Harry. Uno a uno los miembros laxos del can iban pasando a ser los brazos y piernas fuertes de aquel chico que ya estaba alcanzando su adultez con aceleración.

Y tal como había pasado la vez anterior, Harry no siguió durmiendo, sino que se despertó y le miró directamente a los ojos, como si tratara de averiguar así que era lo que había ocurrido con él. Al verse sin una respuesta prefirió hacer la pregunta directamente.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-dijo el chico con su voz cansada, casi difónico.

-Mephisto te trajo ayer por la tarde-respondió Draco, sintiendo repentinamente un cariño enorme por aquel chico que más que un adulto parecía un niño desvalido-. Tuviste un ataque de licantropía.

-Dios mío ¿Otra vez?-preguntó Harry, sin moverse de su lugar en la cama. No había movido un sólo músculo en toda la conversación.

-Así parece-dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

-Sólo adolorido, pero no te preocupes, no es nada que no se pueda remediar con una buena dosis de descanso y unas cuantas pociones-dijo el chico con una sonrisa cansada. Trató de girar un poco la cabeza para poder ver mejor a Draco, pero la sola idea de hacerlo le dolió lo suficiente como para desistir de sus intentos.

-Te traeré una poción, espera-dijo Draco, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y corriendo hacia la despensa en busca de una poción que relajara los músculos.

-No te preocupes, no me moveré de aquí-dijo Harry con un esbozo de sonrisa. Mientras, el chico rubio corría Harry ocupó ese tiempo en echar una mirada al libro que Draco había estado leyendo hacía sólo unos segundos. Se sorprendió de que fuera exactamente uno de los que él había leído al llegar al castillo. Draco no tardó demasiado, llegó un par de segundos después con una botella de color azul en la que se venía bamboleando un líquido rojo.

-Abre la boca: trataré de dártela a tomar así, para que no tengas que levantarte-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa cansada. Las ganas de dormir se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Echó una mirada hacia la botella medio vacía de poción energizante que había sobre la mesa junto a Harry y pensó que no le vendría nada de mal un traguito. Una vez Harry hubo debido una dosis suficiente Draco se sentó en la camilla y esperó a que esta hiciera efecto. Cerró los ojos y trató de descansar la vista.

-Aunque no lo creas, el café muggle hace mejores efectos que las pociones energizantes-dijo la voz de Harry, en la camilla de al lado. Draco abrió un ojo y miró al chico: Ya se encontraba sentado sobre esta y le miraba con una verdadera sonrisa dando vueltas por su rostro-. Gracias por quedarte cuidando mi sueño, Draco. Ahora descansa tú un poco, te ves horrible.

-Lo sé, pero eso es natural-dijo Draco, cerrando el ojo nuevamente-. Esperaré a que Mephisto llegue, entonces le pediré que me deje ir y acostarme un momento.

-Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que comas algo. En lo personal estoy hambriento, tú también debes de estarlo ¿no?-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. Invocó a un elfo doméstico de una forma que Draco no llegó a distinguir y pidió "dos buenas tazas de café negro y un par de pasteles de calabaza" antes de que el último de los Malfoy se diera cuenta que había un elfo en la enfermería.

-Mephisto me va a matar cuando sepa que se ha comido en su enfermería-dijo Draco con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Todo lo contrario, te va a felicitar por haber logrado que comiera-dijo Harry, estirándose para sacarse el sueño de encima.

Draco sentía que había algo extraño en todo eso, algo que no encajaba, pero no lograba comprender qué era. Para él todo estaba bien en esos momentos, estaba tal cual las cosas debían ser: felices, tranquilas y sin tensiones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo, en calma; sentía que realmente amaba a ese chico que tenía enfrente y que éste le amaba devuelta. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan amado como en esos momentos, tan lleno de cariño y comprensión, tan... enamorado de Harry que podría llegar a gritar.

El elfo llegó rápidamente, no sólo con lo que Harry le había pedido, sino también con una mesa donde poner los alimentos. Con una taza humeante de café en las manos de cada uno de los comensales, el elfo se despidió con un ligero "pop" que resonó en toda la blanca enfermería.

Harry fue el primero en sorber del negro café. No tenía nada de azúcar y en él no se veía más que el oscuro reflejo de su propia cara. Los músculos ya no le dolían, pero estaba seguro que su brazo derecho empezaría a doler en el momento en que la poción dejara de hacer efecto. Después de todo, esa gran mancha morada no podía ser provocada por un desgarro muscular, más bien parecía una medida desesperada de Mephisto por inyectarle algo en sus vías sanguíneas.

-¿Paso algo relevante mientras estuve transformado?-preguntó Harry, algo extrañado de que esa conversación se estuviera llevando a cabo tan fácilmente.

-La verdad es que técnicamente hablando no ha pasado nada, pero corren los rumores de que a medio día llegarán las criaturas que se dijeron vendrían hoy-informó Draco con cierta incomodidad, como que de alguna forma había vuelto esa sensación de pesadumbre que sentía cada vez que hablaba con Harry. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso de sentirse tan bien a su lado.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, las criaturas llegan hoy-dijo Harry, dejando su café a un lado para comerse su pastel de calabaza.

-Hay mortífagos haciendo apuestas acerca de qué criaturas son las que vendrán-dijo Draco, en medio de un bostezo-. Hace poco entró un mortífago con un brazo quebrado por culpa de esas predicciones, que al final terminan siendo sólo estupideces del minuto.

-Draco, duerme-dijo Harry desde su camilla-. Tienes una enfermería llena de lugares donde dormir y te has pasado la noche en vela, es algo irónico.

-Si me duermo Mephisto querrá sacarme la cabeza con los dientes en cuanto me vea-dijo el muchacho rubio con cierto rubor en sus mejillas-. Esperaré a que llegue y cuando lo haga le diré que me voy a dormir, es mucho más sano de esa forma.

-No, lo más sano es que duermas, no eres una persona acostumbrada al trasnoche-dijo Harry, volviendo a acostarse en su camilla-. Tiéndete en una camilla, si viene Mephisto yo le explicaré qué pasó contigo, no podrá reprenderte. Le diré que te ordené descansar un poco.

-Está bien, gracias-dijo Draco con una sonrisa, antes de tenderse como Harry había dicho y caer en el más profundo de los sueños. Instantáneamente.

La lancería seguía siendo el mismo lugar poco ameno de siempre, de eso no cabía duda. Aún así, Ash se sentía bastante cómoda en ese sitio, entre las dragonerías y las tiendas de armas y armaduras. Eran estos terrenos, después de todo, aquellos en los que más tiempo había pasado durante su corta vida. No era de extrañar, entonces, que al estar lejos de éstos se sintiera un poco desorientada y como si le faltara un brazo -por irónico que sonara-.

Salió a recibirla Teal'c, su maestro y mentor. Él era un buen elfo de las tierras bajas, menospreciado por algunos de los más altos dirigentes del Concilio pero, aún así, respetado por sus conocimientos cabales en los ámbitos que él había decidido estudiar. Maegluin le odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, quizás no por sus conocimientos, sino por su manera de ser. Teal'c era demasiado descuidado y sarcástico para su gusto, además, no era de los que hacían tal y como el "alto elfo de las tierras altas" decía, todo lo contrario, si algo de los que Maegluin decía no le parecía bien: simplemente no lo hacía. Así, sin más, él no le daba explicaciones a nadie.

Teal'c vestía una armadura de metal sobre su chaqueta de cuero de dragón, su pelo negro relucía amarrado en una coleta y su cara estaba iluminada por una gran sonrisa de bienvenida. Ash era, después de todo, su mejor y más querida pupila. Traía en sus manos dos cubetas de agua y las acarreaba sin esfuerzo alguno. En cuanto vio el rostro serio de la mujer frente a él su sonrisa de bienvenida cambió sin demasiada diferencia a una sonrisa conocedora. Él sabía que la chica venía por algo desde que vio el brillo que traían sus ojos.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lares, chiquilla? Pensé que te tomarías unas vacaciones-dijo el elfo conservando su sonrisa y ampliándola un poco más. Realmente estaba alegre de verla de nuevo.

-Bueno... debo decir que traté de tomarlas, pero las cosas no siempre funcionan como uno quisiera-dijo Ash, encogiéndose de hombros-. En Hogwarts las cosas no están muy bien, los magos realmente están en problemas.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso?-preguntó Teal'c, sabiendo muy bien a dónde llevaba esa conversación. La niña-mujer que tenía enfrente se había empecinado en ayudar a los magos. Si bien no era de extrañar que la chica se entusiasmara tan fácilmente, era de esperar que fuese por una razón inteligente. Ash no era cualquiera, ella podía distinguir muy bien qué era lo que más convenía. A todos y en todos los casos-. Aún no hay pruebas de que realmente estén tan mal, ni de que necesiten tanto de nuestra ayuda.

-Creo que el Concilio debería empezar a bajarse de su nube, Teal'c-dijo Ash, caminando junto con el elfo hacia una de las dragonerías. Hacia el Colacuerno Húngaro, su dragón.

-Ibsen no ha estado muy tranquila desde que te fuiste-dijo Teal'c en tono amigable-. De hecho diría que es una de las pocas veces que la he visto dormir durante estos días-. El elfo le pasó a la chica una de las cubetas que había traído, en ella venían una esponja y una escobilla con cerdas de metal.

Ash tomó la cubeta y la dejó en el suelo. Sacó de ella la escobilla y la empezó a pasar con fuerza por sobre el hocico de Ibsen; el dragón despertó inmediatamente. Sus ojos empezaron a moverse peligrosamente por la habitación y su cola había empezado a balancearse de un lado a otro, dando un susto de los mil demonios a Teal'c que había estado justo donde la cola golpeó el suelo.

-Hola, pequeña-dijo Ash, pasando su mano por sobre las escamas del dragón-. ¿Cómo estás?-dijo sin ningún miedo. El dragón fijó sus ojos en ella y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Dentro de su cuello se pudo escuchar un sonido gutural que a Ash pareció encantarle-. Ibsen es el sueño de todo Dragón del Concilio, tengo mucha suerte de que haya sido asignada a mí-mientras decía eso sus manos volvían a pasar con fuerza el cepillo por sobre las duras escamas de su fiel compañera.

-Bueno, y ¿qué era eso que decías sobre que los del Concilio tenían que bajarse de su nube?-preguntó Teal'c mientras hacía lo mismo que la chica pero en las escamas del lomo, por sobre el dragón-. Nunca terminaste tu idea.

-A lo que iba era que los miembros del Concilio siempre deciden que no se actuará ni ayudará a los magos hasta que no haya pruebas claras de que necesitan nuestra ayuda-dijo Ash, pasando la esponja mojada para sacar la suciedad que había arrastrado con el cepillo-, pero jamás se ponen en el lugar de los magos. En el momento en que existan las pruebas que los miembros están esperando ya no quedará una comunidad mágica a la que ayudar.

-Ash, ni siquiera es seguro que Voldemort vaya a atacar uno de estos días-dijo el elfo, cuidando de no caerse del dragón-. Es verdad que de un tiempo a esta parte se han venido recibiendo fuertes lecturas de magia negra en el castillo de ese idiota, pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a atacar uno de estos días, al menos no necesariamente.

-Pero los magos de la comunidad mágica saben que se avecina una guerra-dijo Ash, quizás con un poco más de la intensidad que quería darle a sus palabras-. Teal'c ellos no tienen cómo defenderse realmente. En Hogwarts lo pude ver con mis propios ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El ministerio se niega a aceptar que Voldemort haya vuelto a la vida y por lo tanto no quiere disponer de Aurors que protejan el edificio. Como la mayoría de los magos no son tan imbéciles como Fudge, se reunieron en el antiguo castillo de Hogwarts y han empezado a hacer planes para poder defenderse en caso de que Voldie decida atacarles. Cuentan con dos espías en sus filas, Teal'c. Ya han infiltrado a dos personas en el castillo de Voldemort y estas son las personas que les dan la información acerca de cuáles van a ser los próximos movimientos que se llevarán a cabo.

-¿Y quiénes son estos espías de Hogwarts?-preguntó Teal'c, extrañado-. ¿Los conozco?

-No lo creo-dijo Ash sacando cuentas mentalmente-. Draco Malfoy estudió aquí unos meses, se graduó con los del primer grupo hace poco más de un mes. A él le infiltraron hace muy poco tiempo, una semana y media más o menos; era hijo de mortífagos, así que no les costó tanto. El otro espía ya lleva más tiempo en el castillo, se llama Severus Snape. Fue espía durante el primer reinado de Voldemort, hasta que fue derrotado, y ahora que reapareció el también volvió a su trabajo de espía. En un principio lo hacía para ayudar a Dumbledore, ahora que éste murió lo hace porque siente que es su deber.

-A Draco Malfoy no le conozco, de hecho no conozco a casi nadie de los grupos nuevos-dijo Teal'c-. Pero si creo haber visto a Snape. Si no me equivoco él vino aquí unas cuantas veces, a algunos concilios, por iniciativa de Mundungus. Creo que fue para el tiempo en que raptaron a la esposa de Jeremy Fletcher.

-Bueno, a lo que iba: ellos dos son espías y lograron sacar la información más importante que hayan recibido en mucho tiempo: Voldemort va a atacar.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Teal'c, como si ya estuviera aburrido de tener que escuchar nuevamente la misma cantinela.

-Mañana-dijo Ash.

El balde que Teal'c había subido hasta el lomo de Ibsen cayó repentinamente al suelo. Extrañamente el elfo no lo alcanzó a recoger. Hasta ese punto era de sorprendente el impacto que la noticia había causado en el maestro de Ash.

Sí; definitivamente la comunidad mágica podría contar con un buen par de dragones en el momento en que empezara la batalla.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta!-gritó Mephisto, mientras le sacudía con fuerza. El chico despertó inmediatamente, cómo no hacerlo si era despertado de tan sutil manera. Dio un salto en la cama y se pegó un cabezazo contra el medi-mago-. Debes empezar a prepararte, las criaturas de Voldemort ya llegaron.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-preguntó Harry, mientras volvía a acostarse-. Yo dije que no saldría a ver a esas cosas. Yo no voy a pelear si esas cosas también lo hacen.

-Da lo mismo si peleas o no-dijo Mephisto, volviéndole a sentar en la cama-. Tienes que estar preparado, porque Voldie trae a uno de ellos para acá.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. Quizás eso no había sido tan buena idea, porque en el momento en que lo hizo se sintió desvanecer y vio como todo el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se afirmó del hombro del medi-mago sólo para no caer vergonzosamente al piso helado de la enfermería.

-Lo que dije-explicó Mephisto-. Voldemort trae a uno de los dementores hacía acá. Dicen que a menos que tú no les prometas que no les atacarás ellos no pelearan por Voldemort. Así que mandaron a su jefe a buscar una promesa de tu parte.

-Yo no quiero estar cerca de una de esas cosas, Mephisto-dijo Harry, sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba. No se sentía para nada bien y suponía, con cierto grado de certeza, que el estar cerca de una de ellas no iba a mejorar en nada su estado: todo lo contrario, le empeoraría considerablemente-. No me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar junto a una sola de ellas, me siento débil. No tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para ponerme en pie.

-Lo sé, Harry. Yo sólo te vine a avisar para que estés preparado en caso de que no pueda impedir que entre. Sé que te afectaría mucho el que un dementor se acerque a tí, así que voy a tratar de meter algo de conciencia en la cabeza de Voldie, si no lo logro quiero que tu estés aquí acostado. Mientras más energías puedas ahorrar: mejor.

-Está bien, Mephisto, gracias-dijo Harry, apoyándose con cuidado en la cama-. Ahora, por favor, ve y trata de que esa cosa no llegue hasta aquí, por favor.

-No te preocupes, tú sólo acuéstate y descansa- diciendo eso Mephisto salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo eso, no tenía idea qué hacer. Pensó en la posibilidad de escapar, irse a esconder a la biblioteca o a la habitación de Sarh; pero si no se podía siquiera poner de pie, mucho menos iba a lograr llegar tan lejos. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí y esperar que Mephisto arreglara las cosas por él. Y tenía que reconocer que la idea no le gustaba nada, odiaba ese sentimiento de no saber lo que va a venir en un próximo momento, esa incertidumbre con respecto al futuro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó una voz asustada desde una de las camillas. Harry se giró sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-Tom trae a un dementor a hablar conmigo-dijo Harry, aún apoyado en la cama, inmóvil-. Te recomiendo que te alejes de aquí lo más rápido posible, no sé lo que pueda llegar a ser capaz de hacer esa cosa, pero ten por seguro que, haga lo que haga, no será bueno.

-Será mejor que te acuestes-dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie y hablándole a Harry como si éste no hubiera dicho nada nuevo, o al menos interesante-. En tu condición no es aconsejable que estés mucho tiempo de pie.

Harry miró al chico mientras este le ayudaba a costarse. Le había pasado una mano por el hombro y le guiaba, poco a poco, para que estuviera a la altura de la cabeza de la cama. De pronto sintió una rabia inmensa por aquel chiquillo de piel blanca: ¿Cómo podía ser que valorara tan poco sus palabras y no pusiera atención a lo que decía?

-¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Es peligroso que te quedes aquí!-exclamó Harry, zafándose del brazo de Draco y mirándole a la cara con todo el odio que pudo acumular.

De pronto se encontró cayendo hacia adelante sin ningún tipo de posibilidad de enderezarse. Sus músculos no le obedecían para nada bien. Al menos tuvo la suerte de que los brazos, ahora fuertes, de Draco le sostuvieran antes de que Harry llegara al suelo.

-Me parece que es mucho más peligroso dejarle aquí por sí solo, Señor-dijo Draco, con un odio contenido en la voz, aún cuando se mostraba preocupado-. En el estado en que está no debería estar alegando tanto sino que haciendo más caso a lo que le dicen que haga.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así!-le reprendió Harry, con rabia. Ese estúpido sólo los llevaría a su ruina conjunta-. ¡Si estás tan preocupado con respecto a mi salud deberías dejarme ir para no tener que enfrentarme a esos estúpidos dementores!

-Mephisto arreglará las cosas para que no lleguen hasta aquí, Señor-dijo Draco, volviendo a poner un brazo por bajo los de Harry. Le ayudó a llegar hasta la cama aún cuando le veía rezongar acerca de su incompetencia y le tapó con cuidado-. Ahora quiero que se quede aquí y no haga estupideces, Mephisto sabrá encontrar una forma de que no lleguen acá.

-Confías demasiado en lo que pueda lograr, él no es Dios-dijo Harry, pronunciando cada palabra como si se tratara de una ofensa.

Draco se acercó más a Harry, hasta estar a sólo unos centímetros de él. Cuando no le podía estar mirando más fijamente a los ojos, y su cuerpo no se podía pegar más al del chico, dijo con toda la crueldad que pudo:

-Usted tampoco.

¡BAM!

La puerta de la enfermería casi sale volando con el poder del hechizo que fue aplicado en ella. De hecho se abrió y casi volvió a cerrarse al chocar con la pared, de no haber sido por la mano que la detuvo con fuerza antes de que llegara a cerrarse.

Detrás del umbral de la puerta se encontraba Tom Riddle, un dementor llamado Sorychta y Mephisto Spiritchaser. A excepción de la criatura oscura, todos mostraban claramente en sus rostros cuál era su misión en el lugar y qué era lo que sentían. Todos excepto el ex carcelero de Azkaban, quien tras su capucha ocultaba algo que nadie de los presentes hubiera querido conocer.

-Así que tú me dices que los magos saben de la existencia de un plan de ataque para mañana-dijo Maegluin, casi riéndose de la chica en su cara-. ¿Y tú pretendes que te crea eso?

-¡Ash es una de nuestras mejores Dragones, no permitiré que dude de su palabra!-dijo Teal'c golpeando con fuerza la mesa del elfo.

-Más cuidado, Teal'c, recuerda con quién estás hablando-dijo el presidente del Concilio-. Dame una sola razón y te saco de este lugar antes de que puedas siquiera llamar a tu dragón.

-Sólo estoy pidiendo un poco de respeto con alguien que jamás se lo ha faltado a usted-dijo el elfo oscuro, con odio en la voz-. Es lo mínimo que alguien de su posición debería otorgar a quienes le sirven día a día.

-Mantente callado, Teal'c, te lo advierto-dijo Maegluin, con una amenaza latente en el tono de su voz.

-Jamás me he mantenido callado cuando sé que se está cometiendo una injusticia, me parece que no es momento de empezarlo a hacer-dijo el elfo de pelo oscuro, mirando a Maegluin con un orgullo que residía exclusivamente en la confianza que tenía en sí mismo. No por nada era conocido por su carácter franco y despreocupado.

El presidente del Concilio de Dragones no iba a permitir una insubordinación de ese tipo. Era gente como ese maldito elfo la que hacía que las reglas no se siguieran al pie de la letra. Maegluin no era para nada estúpido, él se daba cuenta del riesgo que corría la comunidad mágica, pero tenía planes bastante diferentes para el momento en que fuera necesario actuar. Él, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo creía, tenía previsto cada movimiento a realizarse y sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer cada bando. Le parecía estúpido tratar de hacer que esos gaznápiros entendieran la complejidad de las acciones que debían tomar de ahora en adelante, así que había preferido callarlas. Cuando llegara el momento empezaría a divulgar los planes, eso sería mucho mejor.

Pero, de momento, Teal'c estaba siendo un estorbo.

El elfo siempre había reconocido la capacidad de ese Dragón, siempre lo había considerado como uno de los mejores del lugar, pero tenía demasiado claro que era el que más problemas le provocaba: más por insolencia que por mal trabajo.

Con un dedo llamó a los guardias que vigilaban la puerta y les indicó que detuvieran al elfo frente a él. Pero, antes de que estos hubieran avanzado más de dos pasos, la híbrida con la que Teal'c había venido les había cerrado el paso con ayuda de las espadas que hasta hacía un momento habían descansado en su cinto. Ya había sido informado de las habilidades de combates de la chica y ahora lo estaba comprobando con sus propios ojos.

-Podrían ser mandados a juicio por lo que están haciendo ¿Se dan cuenta de eso, cierto?-preguntó Maegluin con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Por supuesto que nos damos cuenta-dijo la chica, con su voz grave-; pero sabemos que, si no ayudamos a los magos ahora, no podremos dormir tranquilos en todas las noches que nos quedan. Que en el caso de Teal'c son muchísimas.

-Yo no sé qué esperan que logre-dijo Maegluin con voz cansada. Se recostó sobre la silla reclinable de su escritorio y cruzó los dedos sobre su esbelto vientre-. Saben tan bien como yo que mi puesto en el Concilio no tiene nada que ver con los Dragones ni con los Lanceros. No está en mis manos ordenar una campaña, yo no soy ni un estratega ni un...

-Lo que queremos no es que mande gente-dijo Ash, extrañada-. Sabemos que eso va contra de sus ideas. Simplemente estamos pidiendo que nos deje salir del Concilio con un par de dragones, sus jinetes y un pequeño grupo de Lanceros que puedan defender el ministerio desde dentro.

-Tendrán lo que quieren-dijo el presidente del Concilio, ya cansado de tanta estupidez-. Pero no saldrán de aquí tan fácil, hay una condición.

-Tom, llévate a esa cosa de aquí-pidió Harry inmediatamente al ver como el dementor caminaba, tras el Señor Oscuro, hacia su camilla.

-Usted dijo que no era de preocuparse-dijo el dementor con sarcasmo en la voz.

-Y no lo es, tú sólo espera aquí-dijo el Señor Oscuro, mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia Harry.

Draco ya se había separado del chico moreno, lo había hecho en cuanto sintió la explosión de la puerta. Sus reflejos ya se habían acostumbrado a instarle a correr en cuanto sintiera un sonido fuerte. De todas formas, al final, lo único que había hecho era separarse de Harry, pero no demasiado. Aún le miraba a uno o dos pasos de su camilla, quizás por eso era que Voldemort le había arrojado al piso mientras iba hacia Potter, quizás había estado en su camino.

-Harry, tú sabes que los dementores son realmente importantes para esta batalla-dijo con todo autoritario-. Quiero que le prometas a Sorychta que no los atacarás durante el tiempo en que tengan que estar juntos.

-Yo no prometeré nada-dijo Harry, con fuerza-. Ahora, saca a esa cosa de aquí porque no lo quiero ver. Llévatelo lejos y llévate también a todas esas escorias como él.

-No me parece correcto que trates así a nuestros invitados, Potter-dijo Lord Voldemort con voz silbante-. Deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto.

-Yo te dije claramente que no pretendo pelear junto a tí si traes a los dementores como aliados, y que si insistes en que ellos participen los mataré con mis propias manos-amenazó Harry, sentándose en la camilla y apretando las sábanas con fuerza para evitar cometer una locura.

-Mira, niñito, me parece que has malinterpretado tu lugar en el castillo. Si bien te he aceptado como si se tratara de un igual y te he permitido tener los derechos de aquellos que han sido mis mejores mortífagos, jamás te he dicho que tienes derecho a imponerte sobre lo que yo te ordeno-dijo Voldemort, tomando a Harry del cuello de la bata de la enfermería. Demostrando que no sólo era un gran mago si no que también era poderoso en cuanto a físico, levantó a Harry hasta que estuvieron mirándose fijamente, cara a cara. Lo único que los separaba era un par de centímetros que Tom ocupó para transmitirle a Harry todo su odio-. Harás como yo diga o morirás a mis manos.

Draco sintió un pequeño frío en su corazón. No sabía si era acaso que el dementor se estaba alimentando de las emociones que sentía o si se trataba de su miedo inmenso a que Voldemort cumpliera con lo que estaba amenazando. No tenía idea cómo reaccionaría si Harry y Voldemort realmente se pusieran a pelear allí. Y por sobre todo, no tenía idea cómo podría reaccionar, qué sería de su vida, si Harry resultara derrotado. La idea de que Harry muriera siempre había estado en su mente, pero durante los años en que lo conocía siempre le había parecido que era un suceso muy lejano, que probablemente no llegaría a ocurrir nunca. Era imposible. No podía suceder. Harry era invencible.

Poco tiempo pasó después de las palabras de Lord Voldemort para que Harry se enojara lo suficiente para encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie. Se soltó del brazo que le había levantado y se paró junto a Tom Riddle, mirándole con un odio casi infinito que se demostraba en cada célula de su ser. De momento ningún dementor se podría apoderar de sus recuerdos alegres, pues no había nada de alegría en su mente, sólo odio.

-Escúchame bien, "Lord Voldemort"-dijo Harry, usando el vocativo con una ironía que no iba bien con él-. Cuando yo me uní a tí te dije claramente que no iba a soportar que me pidieras que me doblegara ante tus pies. Yo no soy un mortífago, no soy un simple vasallo. _Soy tu igual_. No fui ungido con las mismas cenizas con que invistes a tus esbirros, yo sufrí una a una las heridas que me hiciste el día de mi iniciación. No soy un mísero aprendiz de nigromante, yo _soy_ un nigromante-por un momento pareció que Harry ganaba de estatura a Voldemort, aún cuando fuese al revés. La intensidad de las palabras del chico no tenían nada que ver con su estatura-. Escúchame bien, Tom Riddle, yo no soy un partidario tuyo. Soy tu compañero en todo esto. Puedes decidir traicionarme trayendo a estas bestias a pelear contigo, pero debes tener claro que en el momento en que lo hagas yo te abandonaré. Y no te abandonaré sólo largándome del castillo, si no que me haré tu enemigo y partiré matando a todas las bestias que esperan afuera. Es tú elección ahora, qué prefieres: Otro nigromante a tu lado, o una horda de bestias que te cambiarían inmediatamente si les dan la oportunidad de obtener más alimento de otra forma.

-No existe forma alguna de obtener más alimento que la que yo les doy, no me dejarán-dijo Voldemort, testarudamente.

-Te equivocas-dijo Harry, mirando con furia tanto al mago como al dementor-. Ellos te abandonarán en cuanto se den cuenta que tienen ante sus ojos un castillo lleno de almas excitadas ante la idea de que mañana matarán a todo lo que se mueva. Ellos, por sí solos, son suficientemente poderosos como para acabar con todos los mortífagos que encuentren y después tener el descaro de alimentarse de toda Gran Bretaña.

-Pero no lo harán. Obedecerán mis órdenes-exclamó Voldemort, tomando nuevamente a Harry del cuello de su bata. Le levantó hasta que sus cabezas estaban a la misma altura para mirarle mejor-. Ellos obedecerán lo que ordene, como tú deberías hacer.

-¿Seguro que te obedecerán?-preguntó Harry, zafándose y cayendo al suelo-. ¿Y por qué habrían de hacerlo? ¿Porque eres Voldemort? ¡Has de estar bromeando! Para ellos tú no eres más que el cocinero: si éste les cae mal te matarán, se llevarán la comida y se la servirán ellos mismos. A sus ojos no eres más que un títere.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que todo el mundo sintió la incomodidad de la situación. Daba la impresión de que Voldemort estaba a un ápice de golpear a Harry hasta que no quedara de él más que el recuerdo de la estrella de Quidditch que había sido en su momento. Harry por su parte parecía querer explotar y llevarse a todo el mundo al infierno junto con él. Draco no tenía idea qué hacer, sentía un nudo en el estómago y la intensidad de las emociones que tenía dentro le estaban dando ganas de vomitar. En cuanto al dementor que aún esperaba en la sala... Él ya se había aburrido de esperar a que alguien le diera una respuesta.

-Mi Señor-dijo el dementor en su voz grave-. Necesito una respuesta, rápido. Mis hombres empezarán a impacientarse... tal y como estoy haciendo yo.

-¡Tú te quedas allí, callado, y esperas a que solucione esto!-gritó Voldemort apuntando al dementor con su varita-. Ya te lo advertí: Yo no tolero insubordinaciones.

-Me parece, mi Señor-dijo el dementor con voz melosa-, que el Harry Potter ya tiene suficiente fuerza como para ir y prometerle a mi ejército que no hará nada. Después de tanto tiempo no habrá nada que los calme más que eso, pues ya deben estar intranquilos.

-¡Tú te callas!-gritaron Voldemort y Harry al mismo tiempo. El dementor no tuvo otra opción más que cumplir con lo que le mandaban.

-Sorychta tiene razón: Ya estás suficientemente repuesto para poder salir y prometerles que no harás nada-dijo Tom Riddle mientras con un empujón tiraba a Harry en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. El chico, cuyas fuerzas sólo habían durado el enfrentamiento, cara a cara, con Voldemort, cayó de rodillas inmediatamente-. Levántate, chiquillo, sé que puedes hacerlo. No voy a estar esperando todo el día.

-No te atrevas a mandarme como si fuera tan poca cosa-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie, afirmándose de una camilla cercana. Mephisto, que se encontraba a poca distancia de él, le tendió un brazo para que pudiera apoyarse-. No trates de hacer parecer que fueras quien controla mis acciones, porque sabes que no es así y que yo no lo aguantaré. Si quieres presumir de tu poder frente a esta escoria que conseguiste por aliados... ¡Hazlo! Pero te lo advierto: que no sea conmigo.

-Deja de hablar, chiquillo, y camina-dijo Voldemort, apuntándole con la varita-. Sé que puedes resistir el Imperius, así que si llego a lanzarte una maldición no será una con la que pierda el tiempo. O caminas y haces como te ordeno, o te mueres. La elección está en tus manos.

A regañadientes Harry se puso en marcha hacia la puerta, siempre apoyado en el brazo de Mephisto quien era lo único que evitaba que cayera al suelo. No le quedaba otra que tragarse su orgullo y obedecer a ese viejo con aires de autoridad que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Un hombre que aún con ese gran ejército que preparaba demostraba, con esas pequeñas cosas, que el poder que una vez hubo tenido se le estaba escapando de las manos.

-Malfoy-exclamó Voldemort mientras seguía a Harry y Mephisto hacia la puerta, poco después de Sorychta-. Ven con nosotros: todos los mortífagos deben de observar la magnificencia de nuestros aliados... y oír con claridad el momento en que Harry Potter se traga su orgullo y empieza a obedecer mis ordenes finalmente. Es hora que los mortífagos empiecen a darse cuenta de cuán grandiosos tienen que ser sus esfuerzos para que logremos llegar a alguna parte, porque con los mortífagos que tenemos hoy en día no se puede esperar nada. Son sólo hombres de poca fe que prefieren estar en un lado y otro, sin decidirse con respecto a nada, sin tomar partido de nada realmente. No se trata más que de hombres como tú, que llegaron justo semanas antes de que tomáramos el poder de la comunidad mágica, como si se tratara de simples...

La verdad es que Draco dejó de escuchar lo que Voldemort decía. Ya estaban llegando a la puerta del castillo. La luz de afuera era más bien el albor tenue del sol al ser escondido por una nube. Justo por donde él y el resto del grupo estaba pasando se abrió una especie de galería por la que caminaron con la vista fija al frente. Todos los mortífagos estaban allí. Absolutamente todos. En esos momentos el castillo, como estructura, era más vulnerable que nunca.

Entre los mortífagos que Draco podía ver, a su izquierda, se encontraban Severus y su aprendiz: Halek Birdman. Ambos miraban en diferentes direcciones, con desiguales expresiones. Mientras el joven híbrido miraba a las criaturas aliadas con fascinación y orgullo, Snape miraba a Potter turbado e intranquilo por cómo se veía de maltrecho.

Hubo un momento en que Draco sintió algo de envidia por esa preocupación que el pequeño licántropo causaba en su padrino; una preocupación que creyó no haber sentido nunca dirigida hacia él, aunque se sabía equivocado. Si bien aún no podía perdonar completamente a Snape, sabía perfectamente que éste se había preocupado por él hasta el exceso en tiempos anteriores.

Dejó de caminar cuando hubo pasado a los mortífagos, quedó sólo a unos pasos de ellos, porque no estaba seguro de querer acompañar a Voldemort, Harry y el dementor hasta el lugar mismo donde se encontraban las criaturas. De todas formas nadie pareció notar su ausencia, ni su presencia frente a las filas de mortífagos. Nadie, excepto alguien que le tomó del brazo y le obligó a cerrarse entre ellas. Algo asustado miró a quién lo había asido tan sorpresivamente y con asombro comprobó que se trataba de Sarh.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?-preguntó aún afirmándole el brazo, quizás con demasiada fuerza.

-Está demasiado débil-contestó Draco, pendiente de lo que ocurría delante de él más que de la chica a su lado.

-Voldie no debería haberlo traído: será la perdición de ambos-dijo la chica, completamente segura que de eso no resultaría nada saludable.

Harry fue llevado casi a rastras hasta encontrarse a un par de metros de la horda de dementores. Cada uno de ellos le miraba como si se tratara de un enemigo, y ya desde que había salido del castillo Harry había empezado a sentir cómo los mortífagos se estaban alimentando de aquellos presentes. Sintió cómo la energía trataba de escapársele poco a poco, cómo si hubiera una fisura en sus protecciones. Cómo era posible que Tom no se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo los dementores con su ejército, aquel ejército que tanto le había costado mejorar. De cierta forma, aún cuando estaba furioso por el comportamiento del Señor Oscuro, le daba lástima ver cómo le metían el dedo en la boca casi hasta llegar a la garganta. Le daba pena ver cómo aquel hombre que podría llegar a ser tan grandioso nuevamente se estaba quedando ciego ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sirius se encontraba frente a Mundungus Fletcher. El pobre viejo se veía preocupado y daba la impresión de que estaba perdiendo cada vez más y más cabello. A simple vista se le podían ver las ojeras por no haber dormido, y a segunda vista podías empezar a notar las arrugas de su ropa, cada vez más sucia y desaliñada.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?-preguntó Sirius, tratando de ser lo más comprensivo posible. El hombre no la podía estar pasando bien, después de todo.

-Recuerdas cuando hace unos meses les dije que Sylphid Malfoy se había aparecido en el Concilio y nos había dado muchas pistas sobre cómo entrar al castillo de Voldie y esas cosas-no era una pregunta la que hacía, era una afirmación. Contaba conque Sirius lo recordara, si no era así esa entrevista realmente no tenía ningún sentido.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-respondió Sirius, sabiendo muy bien de qué hablaba. Recordaba ese día como uno de los pocos en que le había parecido que Snape era un humano-. Severus te había dicho que era imposible porque él mismo la acababa de asesinar.

-Exacto-confirmó Mundungus. Buscó entre sus bolsillos un papel que extrajo y abrió sobre la mesa. Con una mano algo temblorosa se lo hizo llegar a Sirius que lo tomó y lo estudió con detenimiento-. A escondidas de los miembros del Concilio le pedí a los magos del departamento de seguridad que hicieran un estudio químico de la sangre de Sylphid Malfoy, sangre que aún se conservaba en el banco de datos del Concilio.

-La verdad es que no entiendo casi nada de lo que dice esta hoja, Mundungus. ¿Podrías traducirlo, por favor?-pidió Sirius, devolviéndole le hoja a su dueño.

-Tal y como dijo Severus, en la sangre de la chica había restos de los componentes que son usados en la poción multijugos. Los magos del departamento de Seguridad consideraron que esa pequeña cantidad de poción era insuficiente como para que alguien se transformara completamente en quién deseaba. A duras penas lograría mantener un ligero cambio, algo así como la forma de las uñas, o alguno que otro defecto congénito. Pero el cambio que esa persona tendría no bastaría como para que ellos confundieran a alguien por otra persona diferente.

-Entonces... ¿La mujer si era Sylphid Malfoy? ¿La única hija de los Malfoy sigue viva?-preguntó Sirius extrañado y asombrado.

-Es probable-dijo Mundungus-, tal y como es probable que no.

-Explícate-sentenció Sirius, amenazadoramente.

-He hablado con los expertos en pociones del Concilio y ellos me han dado algunas razones por las que podría llegar a desconfiar de que la mujer que vino sea realmente quien dijo ser-dijo Mundungus, mientras tomaba con sumo cuidado el cáliz donde brillaba suavemente un cuarto de litro de hidromiel-. Si bien puede ser que la chica hubiera ocupado la poción una hora antes y para cuando le tomaron la muestra de sangre se le estuvieran pasando los efectos... bien podría ser que una persona de contextura muy parecida, cabello del mismo color y ese tipo de cosas, hubiera tomado la poción una hora antes. Sabiendo que para el momento en que le tomaran la muestra aún le quedarían efectos de la poción, pero los signos de ella en la sangre serían pasados por alto, la mujer podría haber ocupado su parecido natural y sólo haber disfrazado así algunos detalles como: la forma de los ojos, nariz y labios, color de ojos, forma de hablar, etc. Detalles que pasarían a ser insignificantes, pero que en casos como estos son importantes-Mundungus bebió de su copa como su fuera su salvación y la vació por completo-. No sé si me doy a entender.

-Sí, creo entenderte-dijo Sirius, sabiendo que en una segunda explicación Mundungus se pondría aún más complicado y que complicaría lo que creía haber entendido ahora-. En resumen, puede haber sido la chica como puede no haberlo sido. Nos dejas igual.

-Exactamente-dijo Mundungus, mientras llamaba al mesero para que le trajera la cuenta-. Excepto por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy le dijo a Ron Weasley, en una carta, que en el castillo de Voldie había una mujer que quizás podría ser la que él buscaba. Le pregunté al chico y este me la describió con precisión. Los datos que me dio son de una mujer de pelo largo y rubio platinado, piel muy clara, tan alta como él, figura delgada, labios pequeños pero voluptuosos y manos delicadas.

-¿Una descripción parecida a la de la chica Malfoy?-preguntó Sirius, quien nunca en su vida había visto a la chica, así que no podía saber cómo era físicamente.

-Casi exacta, si no fuera por el hecho de que Ron no le vio el rostro. Le mostré una foto de la chica, en cualquier caso, de la verdadera Sylphid Malfoy-el mesero se había acercado a ellos y Mundungus le entregó un buen par de galleones. De dónde había sacado tanto dinero, Sirius no lo sabía, pero seguramente se lo había dado su hijo.

-¿Y?

-Weasley dijo que no era la misma. La mujer que él había visto era mucho más delgada que la que yo le mostré. Además, que la mujer de la foto tenía el pelo mucho más claro que la mujer que él conoció. Así que creo que se podría dar por demostrado que la mujer que visitó el Concilio no era más que una espía de Voldemort, infiltrada en el Concilio gracias a su parecido natural con la heredera de los Malfoy.

-Entonces... Todo lo que sabe el Concilio es falso. La chica no era real. Voldie logró meter espías en el lugar más inalcanzable y lo está saboteando desde adentro. ¡Debes advertirle a Maegluin!- exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de pie. Mundungus también lo hizo y se lo llevó de un brazo fuera del lugar donde estaban.

-¿Y crees que no lo he hecho?-preguntó con exasperación-. Le he dicho una y mil veces, le llevé a todos los especialistas del Concilio y él no quiere aceptarlo. Dice que ya es demasiado tarde, que no importa lo que diga, el que manda es él y será él quien decida cómo actuar. Dice que a sus ojos la chica era de fiar, así que no tendría que haber problemas.

-Maegluin se está confiando demasiado-dijo Sirius, apesadumbradamente.

-Y eso nos llevará a la ruina.

-Dile a tus hombres que Harry Potter les va a hablar-ordenó Voldemort a Sorychta, el dementor que había sido declarado jefe hacía más de dos décadas-. Que se queden en silencio y escuchen con tranquilidad-dijo al ver cómo las hordas de sus aliados se iban inquietando al ver a Harry.

El dementor avanzó hasta donde se encontraban sus hombres, y con un chillido ronco los hizo callar a todos. Luego, aún de espaldas a los magos gritó como nadie había escuchado nunca gritar a un dementor. Inmediatamente después del grito los subordinados de Sorychta empezaron a agitarse como si se tratara de una gran masa de moscas inquietas. Daba la impresión de que fueran a hacer algo de un momento a otro, pero lamentablemente nadie sabía exactamente qué.

Los dementores empezaron a avanzar poco a poco, como si quisieran llegar lo más cerca de Harry que les fuera posible. O lo más cerca que pudieran de los mortífagos.

-Detén a tus hombres, Sorychta. Su proximidad no me es agradable-amenazó Voldemort, desenvainando su varita y apuntando con ella al líder de las oscuras criaturas.

-Pues mis compañeros decidieron, mientras usted trataba de convencer al chico, que la proximidad del Harry Potter tampoco les es agradable-dijo Sorychta.

Un mal presentimiento vino de pronto al corazón de Harry. Había algo dentro de él que le trataba de obligar a huir, a escapar, a correr hacia el castillo y encerrarse en la última de las celdas de las mazmorras. Tenía la impresión de que algo malo iba a ocurrir en esos momentos, y ya demasiadas veces había sido demostrado que sus presentimientos no eran algo para tomar en menos. Todo lo contrario, había que ponerles atención y tratar de mejorar la situación.

Después de un rato ya nadie ponía atención a las criaturas fascinantes frente a ellos, esas cosas habían pasado a segundo plano. Lo que antes no había sido más que una entretención ahora se convertía en un foco de peligro. Los dementores estaban avanzando amenazadoramente hacia ellos, vertiendo cada uno de sus poderes en tratar de sonsacar sus emociones. Y lo estaban logrando, bastante bien.

-¿Quién demonios se creen que son?-preguntó Voldemort, siendo el único que no estaba retrocediendo ante el inminente peligro.

-El Harry Potter lo dijo ya, Mi Señor, no somos más que criaturas hambrientas. Usted es nuestro cocinero y tiene en su despensa un bocado que no nos quiere dejar probar-dijo Sorychta, acercándose cada vez más a Harry.

La verdad es que el chico, tal como el resto de los mortífagos, retrocedía lentamente. Quizás más lento que el resto debido a su paupérrima situación física. Muy dentro de sí lo único que él quería era escapar, pero su cuerpo y su mente se lo impedían. Por culpa de los dementores sus pensamientos estaban poco a poco siendo substituidos por los gritos de su madre antes de morir, y la energía fluía lejos de su cuerpo como si se tratara de agua. Apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse en pie, casi no podían sus piernas soportar su peso y su conciencia estaba a punto de escapársele de las manos. Las únicas cosas que le mantenían, ligeramente, atado a la realidad eran las palabras de ánimo y apoyo que le daba Mephisto, tal como el brazo del mismo que le mantenía sobre sus dos hombros.

-No aceptaré insubordinaciones como estas-repitió Voldemort antes de los dementores llegaran hasta donde él se encontraba. Harry Potter se encontraba a sólo unos metros de él y estaba en sus manos protegerlo. El chico había tenido la razón, ahora se daba cuenta. Casi perdía al mejor de sus aliados, de hecho, aún podía llegar a perderlo si no detenía los avances de aquellos que una vez consideró sus más fieles servidores. Pero si tenía que ser franco con sí mismo, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado hacer, cabía la posibilidad de que aunque pudiera derrotar a los dementores, no pudiera salvar la vida de Harry Potter.

En ese momento fue que Tom Riddle vio cómo el cuerpo de su protegido caía al suelo desmayado.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer ahora.

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_


	18. Lealtad

MoonLight Curse

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Decimoctava: Lealtad.**

Cómo era que las cosas habían sucedido exactamente era algo que Draco jamás llegaría a entender. Lo único que tenía realmente claro era que, llegado el momento en que los dementores se acercaron a menos de treinta pasos de Voldemort, en el minuto exacto en que Harry caía desmayado por culpa del efecto de estos en su mente, Tom Riddle había levantado su varita y había convocado a un Patronus.

Se trataba de un gran basilisco, por mucho más impresionante que el pequeño ciervo que aparecía de la varita del jugador de Quidditch que yacía en el suelo. Debía medir más de tres metros de largo y había logrado asustar a los dementores fácilmente. Las criaturas habían empezado a escapar en el momento en que vieron que algo salía de la varita de Voldemort. Cómo no hacerlo cuando había más de una posibilidad de que si Voldemort conjuraba algo iba a ser para atacarlos.

La verdad es que Draco no había visto nada de lo que ocurrió a continuación, apenas había visto a Harry caer al suelo se había apresurado a recogerlo. Era ya un instinto que se había transformado en reflejo. Si tenía que buscarse una excusa para haberlo hecho siempre podía haber dicho que era para ayudar a Mephisto, pero si tenía que ser sincero con sí mismo tendría que aceptar que eso no había sido más que una muestra clara de preocupación.

Al menos no había sido el único en correr a socorrerlo, Sarh también lo había hecho.

Algo debía estar sucediendo porque la gente parecía dar vueltas por todo el lugar, correr de un lado a otro sin poner atención a nada, en un completo desorden. Parecía que todo el mundo escapaba de algo, pero ni Draco, ni Sarh ni Mephisto estaban demasiado pendientes de ellos. Para estos tres no había nada que importara más en ese momento que la salud de Harry.

-Sarh, llévalo a mi habitación. Déjalo allí con Draco y ven a los terrenos. Los dementores parecen querer pelea y me temo que tendremos que ayudar-dijo Mephisto después de comprobar sus signos vitales. Ya se había puesto de pie y tenía su varita bien apretada en su mano. Lo más probable era que le tomara un tiempo hacer que los mortífagos se reagruparan en sus lugares y pudieran atacar de manera ordenada. Y lamentablemente, era su responsabilidad hacerlo, pues si no lo hacía él a nadie más se le ocurriría.

-¿Y si despierta y quiere venir?-preguntó Sarh, preocupada. Sabía que era una posibilidad demasiado latente.

-Lo amarran a la cama y le dan de comer mucho chocolate. Es lo único que pueden hacer de momento. Aún está débil y no debería sobreexponerse a todo lo que una batalla implica-dijo Mephisto, mientras conjuraba una camilla y ponía a Harry en ella-. Y ya sabemos cómo terminó Harry en la última batalla... no hay necesidad de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.

-Está bien-dijo la chica, mientras sujetaba con fuerza uno de los extremos de la camilla. Con eso el hechizo pasó inmediatamente a su control y pudo cargarlo con facilidad-. Suerte, Mephisto.

-Iré a la cocina a buscar chocolate-dijo Draco, mientras corría tras Sarh. Quien había emprendido la marcha poco después de desearle suerte al medi-mago.

-No, no lo hagas. Olvídalo-dijo la chica, mientras esquivaba mortífagos que corrían en todas direcciones-. Sale más rápido invocar a un elfo doméstico.

En poco tiempo, pero más del que hubieran deseado, llegaron a la puerta del castillo. Ya no había casi ningún mortífago en escena, pero si miraban hacia atrás se podían asustar de lo que estaba pasando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lord Voldemort estaba peleando en esa batalla y lo que hacía los habría dejado atónitos si lo pudieran haber visto desde donde estaban. Lo único que sabían era que el basilisco plateado que Riddle había conjurado aún seguía allí y con cierta frecuencia tomaba a un dementor con sus tremendas fauces y lo devoraba entre los gritos roncos del resto de las criaturas. Los mortífagos poco a poco se iban reagrupando y estaban empezando a dejar de correr en todas direcciones, iban atacando con un poco más de orden.

Por otro lado, ya más bien alejados del campo de batalla en sí, las demás especimenes que Voldemort había traído estaban haciendo sus campamentos, completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría a sólo una decena de metros de ellos. Había una arpía que se estaba encargando de crear protecciones alrededor de ellos, así que las criaturas que ya habían terminado de acomodarse sólo se dedicaban a mirar al campo de batalla como si se tratara de algo común que ocurría cada vez que se daba la ocasión.

Los pasillos del castillo de Voldemort sonaban más desiertos que de costumbre. Si bien normalmente no había nadie allí que hiciera que el lugar cobrara algo de vida, ahora la estructura del edificio parecía crujir con el eco de sus botas al chocar con la piedra fría que les servía de suelo. Las puertas estaban todas cerradas y no había nadie que mirara receloso la forma en que corrían entre las habitaciones.

Por poco y en la carrera casi se pasan de habitación. Frenaron justo frente a la puerta de Mephisto. Mientras Draco la abría Sarh entraba la camilla y la ubicaba frente a la cama del medi-mago. En poco tiempo ya tenían a Harry descansando en la cómoda cama del mejor estratega del castillo.

-Está bien, yo iré a pelear allá afuera-dijo Sarh, en cuanto vio que Harry estaba realmente seguro allí junto a Draco-. Tú quedas encargado de todo lo que le pueda llegar a suceder, si cuando vuelva llegara a tener el más mísero rasguño... te sacaré la cabeza con mis propias uñas. ¿Me oíste bien? Tú sabes que yo no bromeo, no con respecto a estas cosas.

Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza. La chica le conocía demasiado bien y ya sabía que con eso era más que suficiente. Tanto para ella como para él. Ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos dejaría que algo le ocurriera a Harry, lo tenían más que claro.

Sarh le había dicho a Draco que le gustaba el chico de lentes en su segundo día en el castillo. Como Sarh era su instructora y sabía, con quizás demasiados detalles, acerca de la relación que ambos estudiantes habían tenido durante su último tiempo en Hogwarts, había considerado conveniente prevenir a su pupilo que en materia de amores lo más probable es que fueran rivales. Eso de cierta forma había ayudado para que entre ellos existiera una cierta confianza, que fue creciendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Se sentó en una silla que había frente a un escritorio y empezó a recorrer con la vista el dormitorio de Mephisto; por extraño que fuera, era la primera vez que entraba en él. Sin duda era una habitación mucho más grande que la que él tenía, pero eso debía de incluirse en el pack de Medi-mago y estratega. La habitación contaba de una cama de plaza y media, un closet más bien grande, una estantería con libros, el escritorio y la silla en la que estaba sentado.

En un rincón había una pequeña mesita donde descansaba un juego de ajedrez que se encontraba a medias. En todo sentido. Por una parte, el tablero parecía haber sido partido por la mitad y amoldado con otro que no se parecía en nada al anterior; las piezas eran desiguales, había unas rojas con negro, muy bonitas, y otras de madera barnizada caoba, que ya estaban un poco ajadas; y por último, las piezas se encontraban en la mitad de un juego. Como si alguien hubiera estado jugando y hubiese tenido que dejar el juego inconcluso. O, como era más probable en Mephisto, como si uno de los jugadores hubiera salido a pensar su próxima jugada.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, las piezas rojas se le hacían algo conocidas... no sabía exactamente por qué, pero tenía la impresión de haber visto unas piezas muy parecidas antes. ¿Quién conocía él que jugara ajedrez? Estaba su padre (pero era poco probable), estaba Severus, Blaise, Ron, Harry, el profesor de Criaturas mágicas del Concilio, Sir... Un momento... ¡Ron! Ron había recibido de la herencia de Dumbledore unas piezas de ajedrez muy parecidas a esas, sólo que azules y negras. Y ahora que lo recordaba, la carta de Dumbledore decía que había dos sobres como el de su amigo, uno para el pelirrojo y uno para Mephisto, que le sería entregado por Harry.

-Pues ahora ya sé quien tiene la otra mitad-se dijo a sí mismo, Draco. Dumbledore probablemente tenía pensado que en algún momento esos dos se pudieran encontrar y jugaran una buena partida en conjunto. Después de todo los dos eran bastante parecidos entre sí. Ambos eran buenos jugadores de ajedrez, eran estrategas y, aunque no fuera una gran similitud, ambos medían casi lo mismo.

Se preguntó qué podría estar pasando allá afuera, en pleno campo de batalla. Por estúpido que sonara, él quería pelear un poco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba obligado a demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades como mago en una batalla, eso si es que consideraba el impasse de Hogwarts como una batalla, pues si no era así tenía que decir que jamás se había encontrado en medio de una.

Pero le había dicho a Sarh que no se movería de allí hasta que Harry despertara y empezara a pelear por salirse de las ataduras que seguramente tendría que ponerle en muy poco rato más. Llamó a un elfo doméstico y le pidió un kilo de chocolate, eso debería bastar. Un par de segundos después apareció el elfo nuevamente, ahora con una bola amorfa de su pedido; al parecer Harry siempre había sido muy amable con ellos, así que por él los elfos se apuraban el doble.

Ya no había nada más que hacer. Conjuró unas sogas que amarraron al chico con rapidez y esperó, tan sentado como había estado en un principio, a que el hombre frente a él despertara. Esperando que no se enojara con el hecho de que nadie se había detenido a notar que sus anteojos no estaban sobre su rostro como debía ser, si no que parecían haberse caído en la carrera al castillo.

* * *

Tenía la impresión de haber vivido todo eso antes. Estaba seguro que las cosas estaban ocurriendo tal y como él esperaba que las cosas ocurrieran, y si lo esperaba era por que tenía la certeza total de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Su acompañante ya se había enojado con él y había entrado al salón completamente sola, hecha una furia; con su cabello rubio bamboleándose de un lado a otro, con la gracia que solo ella podía darle a cosas tan pequeñas como esas.

Ahora él se encontraba solo, frente a las hermosas puertas del salón de eventos del Concilio. No sabía si entrar o quedarse allí parado, pero algo adentro de sí le decía con claridad que tenía que entrar, ya lo había hecho una vez antes hacía mucho tiempo. Así que le hizo caso a sus instintos. Entró al mismo tiempo que un grupo que venía riendo jovialmente.

Era un grupo de humanos, así que no pudo menos que sentirse extrañado y mirar al grupo con algo de sorpresa. Estaba conciente de la escasa cantidad de humanos puros que había en el Concilio, así que no era una reacción inusitada. Caminó junto con el grupo durante unos cinco metros, hasta que se dio cuenta que uno de los humanos le miraba extrañado. ¿Por qué podría ser eso? Harry miró de vuelta al chico tratando de adivinar sus motivos, hasta que sintió, en ese ambiente tan caldeado de esencias, el olor específico de Draco Malfoy. El chico debía de estar bajo aquella máscara azul.

Se llevó las manos a su cara y descubrió con horror que su máscara no se parecía en nada a la que él creía que llevaba. En su mente tenía la certeza de que el antifaz que había sobre su rostro era azul y de formas alargadas, en cambio, el que realmente tenía puesto era blanco y se moldeaba perfectamente a su cara. Era su máscara de mortífago. Trató de no preocuparse demasiado, nadie parecía haberlo notado hasta ahora, excepto él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Draco, quedándose atrás del grupo en que iba. Miraba a Harry como siempre había hecho durante su estadía en el Concilio, con miedo, odio, ofuscación. De cierta forma a Harry le dolía que el chico le mirara de esa forma, que no comprendiera nada de lo que él estaba tratando de hacer.

-Me invitaron a la fiesta, tenía que venir-dijo el chico, conciente de que la respuesta no le agradaría en nada a quien había sido su pareja por poco más de medio día. Lamentaba tener que hacerlo, pero cada vez que lo veía tenia que mentirle de una u otra forma, o encubrirle las verdades tal y como hacía en ese momento.

-No te creo, se supone que aquí no pueden entrar los nigromantes. Algo debes haberle hecho a las alarmas-dijo Draco, mirándolo acusatoriamente.

-Me parece que este no es el lugar más indicado para tratar estos temas-dijo Harry, tomando al chico del brazo y llevándoselo a un rincón un poco más alejado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo que la gente aquí se entere de lo que eres realmente?-preguntó Draco, sabiendo que eso de alguna forma podría llegar a enojarlo, al menos antes lo habría hecho.

-Para nada, es sólo que me parece que es una materia que no te compete, no quiero que todo el mundo vea como caes en el ridículo-dijo Harry, con algo de soberbia en su tono de voz.

-¿En el ridículo? ¿Por desenmascararte frente a toda esta gente? Tengo la impresión de que eso más que ridículo sería un gran honor-dijo Draco, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando realmente, me parece que no eres quién para hablar. Si supieras una ínfima parte de lo que sucede tras bambalinas te darías cuenta que todo el mundo que conoces no es más que una farsa-dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante. La misma que el chico rubio había usado con él durante su adolescencia en Hogwarts.

-Estás equivocado, no todo el mundo cambia de lados tan fácilmente como tú-dijo Draco, mirándolo con tanto odio como podía albergar su mente.

-Yo conozco a alguien que cambió de lados de peor forma que yo y de manera mucho más incomprensible, debo decir-dijo Harry.

-¿Sí? ¿Y quién podría ser tan falso como tú?-preguntó Draco, retándolo a decir más.

-Es un chico que conocí antes de entrar a Hogwarts, un chico rubio que vi por primera vez en Madame Malkin's, que volví a ver en el tren camino al castillo y que fue mi enemigo por más de seis años. Tienes tres oportunidades para adivinar su nombre-dijo Harry, sin esperarse la violenta reacción que tendría el chico, quien lo empujó haciendo que éste cayera por sobre una mesa.

De cierta forma la caída le hizo despertar de su ensueño y le obligó a volver a la realidad. Se encontraba en una cama bastante cómoda, atado de pies y manos. Pero no se encontraba solo, la misma persona que le había acompañado en su sueño estaba a su lado en esos momentos, mirándole fijamente y ofreciéndole un gran pedazo de chocolate. Al rehusarse a comer el dulce, Draco se lo metió con firmeza en la boca y lo obligó a comer.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Harry, aún un poco débil.

-Te desmayaste por culpa de los dementores-respondió Draco, asegurándose de que las sogas estuvieran bien amarradas.

-No te preocupes, no me voy a soltar para ir a pelear contra esas cosas-dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza-. Lo último que quiero es tener que ver a una más de esas cosas en mi vida.

Las cosas en el campo de batalla iban bien, bueno, al menos así era para los magos que estaban peleando contra los dementores. En el caso de las criaturas en cuestión las cosas no podían estar yendo de peor manera. Voldemort había cumplido con su amenaza de invocar un Patronus si las criaturas no obedecían sus ordenes y lo había hecho poco después de que Harry se desmayara. Contrario a lo que normalmente ocurría el Patronus había empezado a comerse a los dementores, uno a uno. Reduciendo al grupo hasta el número ínfimo de 23.

Los magos se habían organizado bien, con la ayuda de Mephisto. Sólo estaban en el campo de batalla aquellos que sabían invocar un Patronus, los demás habían sido enviados al salón del Trono, o a las cocinas a comer chocolate. Los hechiceros que se habían quedado en las afueras habían estado acorralando a los dementores, de forma que el hechizo de Voldemort pudiera devorarlos más fácilmente.

En menos tiempo del que creían ya no quedaba más que Sorychta, rodeado de formas plateadas que se movían sinuosamente a su alrededor. Voldemort avanzó entre los hechizos hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el cabecilla de aquel ejército de traidores.

-¿No hay nada que quieras decir antes de morir?-preguntó Voldemort, mirando con arrogancia e ironía a la criatura, quien se encontraba de rodillas y temblando de miedo. O de ira.

-Mataste a mis hombres para proteger al Harry Potter-dijo el dementor, incorporándose lentamente. Una vez estuvo de pie y con la espalda suficientemente recta, dijo: - Él chico no se equivocó con nosotros; le habríamos matado de ser necesario. Pero no lo queríamos a Usted, Usted es nuestro Amo. Nosotros sólo queríamos al Harry Potter.

-Ya lo dijo el muchacho, él me será de mayor ayuda que ustedes cuando llegue el momento-dijo Voldemort, obligando de un golpe a que el dementor cayera al suelo-. Al menos, con él estoy un poco más seguro de que no me traicionará.

-El Harry Potter será su ruina, mi Señor-dijo Sorychta-. Está encandilándolo poco a poco y su corazón se hace cada vez más impresionable a los estremecimientos humanos. Esos sentimientos le harán perder el control que tiene sobre usted mismo y serán su perdición. Se lo advierto, es algo que va a pas...

El basilisco que había estado dando vueltas alrededor del resto de los Patronus decidió que no podía esperar un minuto más y, antes de que el dementor finalizara su profético discurso, se lo comió de un solo bocado, al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a desaparecer al no encontrar más de aquellas criaturas.

Voldemort, entonces, se giró a sus mortífagos sin saber realmente a qué atenerse. Por todo lo que él sabía había un pequeño grupo que le había apoyado durante la batalla conjurando Patronus que reunieron a los dementores, pero no sabía hasta qué punto sus servidores habían peleado o habían salido corriendo al menor signo de violencia. Grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con poco más de la mitad de sus hombres allí, todos muy bien formados y a la espera de órdenes.

Mephisto atravesó la distancia que le separaba de su lugar, como líder de las tropas, y su Señor. Se postró a sus pies y dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Esperamos haberle servido correctamente.

-Lo han hecho, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido por ello. Ponte de pie, Mephisto, y reúne a todos los mortífagos en el salón del Trono. Es necesario que sean aclarados un par de puntos.

Caminó entre sus hombres, contento con la lealtad de sus tropas como no lo había estado desde hacía casi más de dieciocho años... cuando estaba en el punto máximo de su poder entre los magos y los hombres mortales.

Una vez hubo llegado a su trono se dio cuenta realmente de hasta donde había metido la pata, al menos para con Harry. Tendría que hacer algo para remediar eso, no podía dejar las cosas así con él... No le convenía.

Los mortífagos empezaron a entrar uno a uno; un par de ellos venían ligeramente heridos, pero no era para preocuparse. Sólo había dos personas que faltaban en todo eso: Malfoy y Potter.

-¿Dónde están Harry y Malfoy?-preguntó el Señor Oscuro a Mephisto, quien estaba postrado a sus pies en una de las primeras filas de mortífagos.

-Malfoy está cuidando de Harry, mi Señor. No se encontraba muy bien; Usted sabe el terrible efecto que tienen los dementores en él-dijo Mephisto, bajando su cabeza y mirando al Señor Tenebroso de una forma que solo alguien con la confianza que a él le tenían podía mirarlo.

-Estoy seguro que Harry ya se puede ocupar de sí mismo; trae a Malfoy. Quiero que todos, absolutamente todos los mortífagos, estén aquí presentes-dijo Voldemort. Se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su trono. Mientras Mephisto ya había desaparecido tras una puerta en dirección a su habitación.

Pocos minutos después volvió a entrar, esta vez acompañado por Draco y por un malhumorado Harry. Mephisto y Draco avanzaron hasta la primera fila y se inclinaron en una profunda reverencia. Harry sólo se quedó apoyado contra una muralla al final del salón.

Voldemort hizo caso omiso de las miradas glaciales que le enviaba quien había sido su único aprendiz en la nigromancia, o al menos el único que había llegado a iniciarse realmente. Se paró frente a su trono y miró a los hombres que había arrodillados bajo los peldaños de su estrado.

-Hoy ha ocurrido algo que debo admitir que no creí que sucedería-dijo Voldemort a sus soldados, cruzando los brazos y mirándolos con severidad-. Hoy aquellos que habían sido mis aliados incondicionales se rebelaron en la esperanza de poder alcanzar bienes mayores por su propia cuenta. Han sido ustedes, en quienes ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, quien me han demostrado que aún existe la lealtad.

»Si he de ser franco, ya hace mucho que no tenía verdaderas esperanzas en este ejército, que más que por hombres estaba formado por niños que vieron en Mí una oportunidad para lograr un poco de atención; jóvenes que no veían esto como una causa sino como una obligación. Me di cuenta hoy de algo que creí que era imposible ver en ustedes. Hoy los he visto con nuevos ojos. Al final de la batalla esperaba encontrarme con hombres y niños muertos de miedo ante la posibilidad de morir, con mucho agrado vi ante mis ojos un ejército de notables hombres que supo actuar en una situación de emergencia. Tienen todos mis buenos augurios, incluso aquellos que cuando se vieron incapaces de ayudar prefirieron ir a recobrar energías en vez de ser una carga en el campo de batalla.

»No sé hasta qué punto fue idea de los estrategas como pudo haber sido de cada uno, pero quiero que tengan claro que hoy fue la primera vez que los he visto pelear como un verdadero ejército y que estoy realmente feliz de lo que han demostrado ser. Han de saber que desde hoy la idea que tenía de ustedes ha cambiado y para muy buen fin. Es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones y descansar. Mañana empieza para nosotros un gran día.

Con esas palabras el Señor Oscuro se sentó en su trono y esperó a que los mortífagos empezaran a vaciar el salón. Cuando la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía fue que hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara a él.

-No pensé que vendrías, deberías estarte recuperando-dijo Voldemort a quien se había autoproclamado _su igual_.

-Sólo dime que es lo que ibas a decirme. No tengo muchas ganas de esperar, ni las fuerzas como para hacerlo de pie-dijo Harry, antes de verse afectado por un ataque de tos.

-Harry... lo siento-dijo Voldemort, aparentemente apesadumbrado-. Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste acerca de los dementores, no sé cómo pude no verlo en ese instante.

-Me parece que ya es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, Voldemort-dijo Harry con frialdad.

-Sé que te costará perdonarme, sobretodo tomando en cuenta la forma en que te traté... pero quisiera saber si aún te consideras mi aliado.

-Tú sabes que yo no comparto tu manera de ver el mundo y sabes muy bien que mis ideas distan mucho de seguir tu "causa", como tan bien explicaste hace un momento, pero ten por seguro que estaré en la batalla de mañana-dijo Harry, encaminándose hacia la puerta que le dirigiría a la enfermería-. Ese es un evento que no sería capaz de perderme.

Harry salió del salón del Trono a paso rápido, pero vacilante. Aún no se encontraba realmente recuperado y tenía muchas cosas dando vuelta por su cabeza. Había tantas cosas que quedaron sin hacer... pero Harry no era estúpido, esa no era una noche que conviniera pasar en vela.

No.

Esa noche Harry tendría que dormir, dormir como no había hecho en muchísimo tiempo.

Pasó por la despensa de la enfermería y se llevó una poción para dormir sin soñar, necesitaba recobrar todas las energías posibles en la mayor cantidad de tiempo, no podía gastar aquella energía en una posible pesadilla.

Saliendo de la oficina de Mephisto, Harry pudo ver, casi de reojo, la habitación de Draco. Siguiendo un instinto se acercó a la puerta y golpeó dos veces con los nudillos.

-¿Diga?-vino la voz difusa de Draco, desde dentro-. ¿Quién es?

Harry no contestó. No había nada digno de ser dicho y lo único que se le ocurría no podía ser pronunciado, al menos no ahora.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?-preguntó Harry, con la cabeza apoyada a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Draco, nuevamente. Al parecer sin haber oído nada.

Harry se separó de la puerta al notar su error.

Alcanzó a meterse en uno de los pasadizos, que le llevarían al tercer piso dos segundos antes de que Draco abriera la puerta e hiciera la misma pregunta por tercera vez.

* * *

Eran exactamente las seis de la mañana. Hogwarts ya estaba vivo. Todos aquellos que habían vivido en Hogwarts por un tiempo ya estaban despiertos, desayunados, y de momento esperaban en los terrenos del castillo a que terminaran de llegar los magos que iban a ayudarles ese día.

En el lugar estaban Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dante, Remus, McGonagall, Poppy, Mundungus, Alberich Mormoth (el nibelungen que los había ayudado en la batalla pasada), Alexander Drauglin (el tipo encargado de los hombres-lobo del Concilio), Molly Weasley (junto a todos sus hijos, excepto Ginny, y algunos sobrinos que quisieron ir a ayudar, Herny Morgan, Paul O'Eamon, Ollivander, Florean Fortescue, Tom el de la taberna y muchos otros, para ellos desconocidos, que ya estaban trabajando en esto desde antes que muchos de los nuevos siquiera se hubieran enterado de la existencia de la vieja Orden del Fénix.

De todos modos... no se podía decir de momento que con las personas que había en Hogwarts podrían ayudar en algo a los magos del ministerio. Algo así como quinientas personas a duras penas podría hacerle un rasguño al ejército de más de cinco mil hombres de Voldemort.

Pero nadie estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, aún era temprano... y los magos jamás habían sido reconocidos por su puntualidad; aunque cualquiera esperaría que en una circunstancia como aquella empezaran a hacer gala de tradiciones muggles bastante útiles.

Fue Dante el primero en alegrarse. Allá a lo lejos podía ver cómo un gran número de magos caminaba hacia ellos, desde los lindes de la barrera antiaparición del castillo. Venían todos muy ordenados, como un batallón de verdad. Una verdadera tropa. A primera vista se podía decir que no eran más de cien, pero una vez que empezaron a atravesar la zona en declive del terreno los magos pudieron notar que eran al menos... mil quinientos.

Poco tiempo pasó después, antes de que una nueva Orden de Magos llegó caminando desde afuera de los terrenos del castillo; unos minutos después vieron cómo aparecía otra... quizás estas dos eran más pequeñas que la anterior, pero, aún así... era un gran ejército lo que se estaba formando allí... tan grande era que el campo de Quidditch casi se les hace pequeño.

A las seis y media de la mañana la recientemente elegida Comisión por la Protección de Nuestros Magos (ComProNuM) repartía capas, sombreros, pecheras, escudos, espadas y una serie de armas, todas las prendas previamente diseñadas para proteger a los magos en cualquier dificultad. La verdad es que las prendas habían sido descubiertas en una de aquellas habitaciones de Hogwarts que cambian cuando están de ánimo. Se encontraban todas como nuevas y a Molly Weasley se le ocurrió que podrían ocuparlas para protegerse de los imperdonables de los mortífagos.

Las prendas fueron puestas a prueba, en busca de hechizos que quizás pudieran ser dañinos, pero no se encontraron más que hechizos protectores de un muy alto nivel y, había muchas probabilidades, que pudieran resistir un imperdonable como el Cruciatus o el Avada Kedavra. Sin duda habría que analizarlas mejor, pues quizás en ellas residía una forma de contrarrestar el hechizo que tantas vidas había cobrado ya.

A la misma hora, Sirius y Ron empezaron a dar las instrucciones básicas a todos los jefes de cuadrillas y los capitanes de tropa. En la mitad del gran Salón ambos les mostraron todo lo que se pretendía hacer, cómo y dónde recibir ayuda y de qué forma debían operar.

La reunión terminó cerca de las siete y media, los magos estaban todos un poco preocupados pues habían recibido por parte de Draco una lechuza con el número aproximado de mortífagos que estaría en batalla, de mortífagos en la base-hospital y de los estrategas fuera de la Casa de los Gritos. En total serían algo así como siete mil ochocientos hombres.

Además, poco después de esa lechuza llegó un águila de parte de Severus, esta también traía información numérica, pero el asunto de esta no eran los mortífagos sino la cantidad de criaturas que Voldemort pondría a patrullar las calles junto con los esbirros de Voldie. Era más bien detallada, e incluía una tabla con las especies y el número de ellas que habría presentes en todo este embrollo que era una batalla. Eran, en total, cerca de quinientas, eso tomando en cuenta que Riddle había acabado con casi trescientos dementores sólo la noche anterior.

Aún cuando los magos podían respirar un poco más aliviados por el hecho de que no habría necesidad de defenderse de los dementores... estaban preocupados: Arabella había dicho que saldría de la Escuela de Aurors con lo que al final constituía un treinta por ciento del ejército que pretendían formar, pero la mujer aún no había llegado con ellos y ya llevaba una hora y media de atraso. Si la anciana no llegaba con ellos, en los próximos minutos, tendrían que partir sin ella y cuando se vieran en batalla notarían que estaban en desventaja numérica.

Eso, definitivamente no era un buen presagio.

* * *

En el Castillo de Lord Voldemort, una abrumadora mole de estilo Gótico en el cual todos sus arcos en punta y la extraña iluminación producida por las antorchas verdes en su interior provocaban en quien lo viera desde fuera un miedo que quizás también tenía mucho que ver con el permanente clima tormentoso que reinaba en la cima de esas montañas, la mitad de sus habitantes dormía.

O al menos eso era lo que hacían antes de que a las siete y media en punto sonaran desde las torres de protección los dos gigantescos cuernos. Tan fuerte era el poder de tamaños instrumentos que el castillo se movió y estremeció como si un gigante lo estuviera sacudiendo.

Hablando de gigantes: Aquellos en los terrenos y las demás criaturas que descansaban allí también despertaron con los cuernos.

De forma extremadamente puntual todo el castillo empezó a cobrar vida.

Harry que siempre había dicho que la mejor manera de empezar una batalla era con hombres ya desayunados, así que a las siete cuarenta y cinco, todos los mortífagos se encontraban comiendo cuanto pudieran pues podría ser la última vez que lo hicieran en mucho tiempo.

Mephisto y Harry conversaban en una esquina. Voldemort y Halek Birdman estaban afuera, atando cabos sueltos con los gigantes y arpías. Draco, en la esquina opuesta, conversaba con Snape acerca de la vida escolar de Hogwarts, y no parecía tan molesto de hablar con el profesor de pociones como lo habría estado un tiempo atrás

En una tranquila media hora el desayuno había terminado y los mortífagos poco a poco empezaron a ponerse sus máscaras y marchar hacia el Salón del Trono, donde Voldemort esperaba sentado.

-Mis queridos mortífagos, bienvenidos. Ante ustedes se abre hoy un día por el cuál habíamos esperado ya demasiado tiempo. Se presenta ante nosotros una oportunidad que no hemos de desperdiciar. Cuántas veces hemos sido tratados de locos por creer firmemente que los muggles no son nada más que el acabose de nuestra raza. Hoy será el día en que demostremos por la fuerza que nosotros teníamos la razón.

Ante las palabras de su líder los mortífagos levantaron sus manos y con fuerza aclamaron. Un pequeño acto de buena voluntad que hizo sonreír a Voldemort lo suficiente como para no notar que Harry no estaba sonriendo ni vitoreando sus ideas.

-Fudge aún se niega a aceptar que he vuelto a la vida y que mis ideales siguen tan presentes como lo hicieron hace veinte años. Muchas de las cosas que una vez se vieron como seguras hoy se desmoronarán antes nuestros pasos. Caminen fuera de los terrenos del castillo, una vez fuera de los límites del hechizo antiaparición nos apareceremos en Londres para proclamar el lugar en esta sociedad que nos pertenece.

»Somos nosotros los únicos que hoy en día mantienen el honor de los magos, aquellos que se decían defensores de los nuestro se han rendido ante los artilugios de los muggles. Los miserables humanos que sin siquiera conocernos nos temen y nos persiguen sin saber que son un sólo pensamiento podríamos mandarlos a aquel lugar que siempre tuvieron presentes en sus pesadillas.

» Hoy el ministerio será nuestro, y podremos hacer se esto un mundo nuevo donde sean nuestras reglas las que imperen sobre las vidas de los demás. Todos aquellos que se vieron tratados mal por los "normales", por aquellos que los trataban de locos por seguir con fuerza un ideal que tiene más razón que cualquiera de sus estúpidas ingenuidades e ideas de paz y armonía entre comunidades.

»Hoy el control será de nosotros y aquellos que lo dudaron estarán suficientes metros bajo tierra como para no ser nunca más una molestia. A las varitas, mis mortífagos. Hoy la comunidad mágica tendrá el ministro que se merece y que necesita: Yo.

Nuevamente los vitoreos de los mortífagos no se hicieron esperar, los hombres hoy se encontraban exacerbados pro la batalla de la noche anterior y la felicitación que Voldemort les había dado. Nunca antes nadie había sido digno de las felicitaciones de Voldemort y la noche anterior el Señor Oscuro había declarado sentirse orgulloso. Eso era suficiente como para prestarle todo el apoyo que pudieran ahora.

Voldemort se puso de pie y aplaudió un par de veces, de las puertas laterales y la gran puerta de entrada empezaron a aparecer un buen número de rápidas criaturas verdes que empezaron a pasearse por entre los mortífagos entregando corazas y protecciones con hechizos reflectantes puestos por el mismísimo Tom Riddle, y forjadas por los mejores artesanos de protecciones mágicas.

Por primera vez el uniforme de los mortífagos fue algo más que grandes túnicas negras: Las viejas túnicas raídas fueron reemplazadas por unas túnicas abiertas, con mangas, que permitían una completa movilidad de las piernas y los brazos. Al mismo tiempo unas geniales armaduras negras y brillantes como el carbón labrado adornaban sus brazos y pecho, permitiendo una soltura y protecciones necesarias en un combate. Quien quiera que hubiera formado tan buenos brazaletes y pecheras debía de estar orgulloso de su trabajo, pues aún haciéndolo con magia debía de haber sido un gran trabajo.

Y la verdad es que sí se sentía orgulloso, Harry estaba por completo feliz del resultado de su experimentación como herrero. Seguramente no lo haría nunca más, pero estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar haciendo de todo eso una batalla mucho más justa. Para ambos lados.

Los mortífagos, una vez tuvieron todas sus prendas encima y sus máscaras bien puestas sobre sus caras, empezaron a caminar fuera del castillo. La batalla podría comenzar en cuanto salieran de los límites del castillo.

* * *

Arabella llegó a las ocho de la mañana, con dos malditas horas de retraso. Sirius prácticamente se había arrancado pedazos de cabello por culpa de la desesperación y Ron en un rincón sacaba cálculos en unos pergaminos viejos, tratando de encontrar alguna solución a esa gran desventaja numérica.

Cuando Dante, que había sido puesto de vigilante debido a su muy buena vista, vio llegar a un gran grupo de gente a caballo, comandados por una señora que ya debía de estar bordeando los sesenta años, se podría decir literalmente que Sirius volvió a respirar.

El hombre tomó un corcel que se encontraba pastando cerca de allí y empezó a galopar en dirección a la mujer en busca de explicaciones contundentes y que tuvieran al menos un toque de verdad. Más le valía a la señora que no hubiera sido una razón insulsa como que uno de los hombres no encontraba su cinto, porque si era eso lo más seguro sería que la gente se alejara pues Sirius estallaría de ira.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasó, mujer?!-exclamó Sirius, rojo de ira, con una vena bailando en su sien.

-Hubo un problema en la sede, al parecer Samad iba a impedir que los hombres partieran. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas, así que tratamos de hacer lo mejor que pudimos... aún así, salimos con dos horas de retraso. Lo lamento.

-Créeme, yo lo lamento más que tú. ¡Si no te apresuras ahora me encargaré especialmente de sacarte los ojos y la lengua e injertarlas en los muñones que tendrás por extremidades. Ahora apúrate y galopa hasta Ron, él te dará las instrucciones necesarias.

Bueno, al menos Arabella había llegado y ya se podían poner de acuerdo en algo más: Saldrían fuera de los campos antiaparición a caballo y empezaría a correr la adrenalina... las cosas iban a cambiar pues la batalla empezaría en cualquier momento.

Poco tiempo pasó realmente, Arabella entendió fácilmente cuales eran las intenciones de Ron en todo ese asunto así que no le costó nada retener el plan y comprenderlo por completo. Un quinto de sus hombres desmontaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección al Sauce Boxeador en compañía de Ron y otro pequeño grupo de hombres.

Arabella se acercó a Sirius y le mostró los casi seiscientos caballos de momento abandonados.

-Mis hombres pueden fácilmente viajar dos en un caballo, que el resto de los magos utilice los caballos que queden. Así llegaremos a las afueras del campo antiaparición más rápido-Sirius la miró como tratando de ver en ello una treta, usó un sonorus en sus cuerdas vocales y gritó a las tropas que esperaban sus órdenes:

-Suban de a dos en los caballos, cabalgaremos fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts y nos apareceremos en cada uno de los puntos estratégicos. En cuanto estemos todos en nuestros puestos empezará la fiesta.

Los magos solo demoraron media hora en estar todos sobre un caballo, aquellos que podían viajaban de a tres sobre un animal, pero el punto es que nadie iba a pie lo cual les daba una verdadera ventaja en cuanto a lo que se demorarían si tuvieran que recorrer eso mismo por sus propios medios.

En menos tiempo del que habrían esperado estuvieron fuera de los terrenos del colegio, algo así como quince minutos. Sirius era el más feliz de todos los magos que galopaban, era verdad que había tenido que llevar a un hombrecillo que parecía bastante asustado de la velocidad de su fiel corcel, pero, aún así, estaba contento que esa ganancia de tiempo estaba arreglando el retraso de Arabella, no quería tener que peder esa batalla por algo tan nimio como que alguien se atrasó ni quería tener que pelear con la señora a quien quería como a una tía.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del colegio esperó pacientemente a que todos los magos que iban con él llegaran. Cuando su grupo estuvo completo, se aparecieron sin preámbulos y uno a uno en la tienda de Ollivander's.

Sirius fue el primero en llegar a la tienda. Cuando lo hizo sonó una pequeña campanilla que hizo aparecer al dueño tras unos escaparates.

-¿Señor Black, cómo se encuentra? Al parecer ansioso-preguntó y se respondió aquel extraño hombrecillo-. ¿Que le parece mejor, esperamos a que se aparezcan todos o los empiezo a mandar de uno en uno?

-¿El camino es muy difícil?-preguntó Sirius.

-Para nada.

-Entonces mándenos de a uno, o de a cuantos se aparezcan. Así no perderemos tiempo.

-Sígame.

La tienda de Ollivander era bastante amplia, mucho más de lo que parecía a primera vista y Sirius lo comprobó al caminar entre estanterías y repisas cargadas de varitas. En lo que parecía ser un pasillo que daba a otra habitación había un gran espejo que el mago abrió y le señaló al animago. Sirius conjuró un Lumus y empezó a caminar por el túnel, no sin antes agradecer al vendedor. Quien a último momento recordó algo de suma importancia y le gritó:

-Hacia la izquierda siempre está Gringotts. Vaya hacia la derecha siempre y llegará al Ministerio. No puede perderse-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sirius no sabía realmente porqué, pero tenía toda la impresión que lo primero que haría sería perderse.

* * *

-Ustedes son los que comandarán a mis hombres, tienen un nivel de magia lo suficientemente bueno como para poder transportarse a sí mismos y a alguien más. Es por eso que he decidido, en vista de lo necesario que será que ustedes estén en muchos lugares en una pequeña cantidad de tiempo, que tendrán el privilegio de llevar un animal no mágico con ustedes que haga las veces de transporte en consideración al hecho que una vez lleguemos a Diagon Alley no podrán aparecerse por culpa del campo antiaparición-dijo Voldemort, llevando a los líderes en dirección al lugar donde hacía unas horas habían estado las criaturas aliadas-. Cada uno tiene su bestia, las arpías les darán el que merecen.

-Yo no puedo subirme a un caballo, Voldemort-dijo Harry, espetando el nombre putativo de Tom con una ira que a Riddle le pareció totalmente sincera-. No me dejará subirme al ser un licántropo.

-Halek me había advertido de aquello cuando le comenté mi idea de darles un animal. Ven conmigo-dijo Voldemort tomando a Harry del brazo con una mano demasiado pesada y llevándolo ante una arpía de manos huesudas y amoratadas-. Pensé que no podía dejar las cosas así y traté de buscar una solución. Halek dio con la indicada-asintió a la arpía quien sólo dio un silbido.

De entre las montañas bajó el eco de un relincho al momento en que empezó a correr hacia ellos, a una velocidad que no podía ser normal, un animal o bestia envuelto en llamas. Harry no pudo mas que quedarse quieto y mirar maravillado como el animal, una vez estuvo frente a él, se mostraba con garbo y distinción. Tan ufano del hecho de que su crin y sus pies estuvieran envueltos en llamas como si sólo se tratara de un adorno más.

-Es un caballo muy especial, es increíblemente rápido y como ya puedes ver no es cualquier criatura. Halek tiene una memoria impresionantemente buena que le viene en los genes y recordaba su existencia pues fui yo quien erigió a esta bella _creatura_. Halek la vio nacer y vio cuando, en un buen trato con las arpías, fue prestado para que ellas le pudieran enseñar cosas que me eran desconocidas entonces.

»Hace un poco rato les pedí que me devolvieran esta bestia que sé sólo podrá ser domada por alguien de tu temperamento y poder. Las mismas arpías jamás lo pudieron amansar, pero lograron que aprendiera lo necesario.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del caballo?-preguntó Harry, estirando tentativamente una mano hacia tan espeluznante y magnífica fiera.

-Las arpías jamás le pusieron nombre que yo sepa. Sólo lo llaman a silbidos-dijo Voldemort, sorprendido cuando Harry puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del animal sin ningún miedo a quemarse o a que este rechazara el contacto, acariciando sus contornos y peinando aquel cabello envuelto en llamas con la punta de sus dedos-. Tú ponle un nombre, tal y como dije tú eras el único que podría haber llegado a domarlo. Ya nadie te lo puede quitar, es tuyo y haz de hacer con él lo que te plazca y darle el nombre que se te ocurra.

-Nárfuingaur-dijo Harry, montándose sobre el caballo sin ningún temor a que este no lo dejara. Era una criatura mágica, ellas siempre habían sido más comprensivas que las criaturas normales-. Ese será su nombre.

-Es un nombre largo ¿Qué significa?-preguntó Voldemort cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Harry con una expresión extraña en él.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo-dijo Harry, al mismo tiempo en que salía galopando en dirección a las lejanas montañas. Luego de un rato de devolvió y le dijo a Voldemort-. A todo esto, me gustó. Me quedo con él, espero que después no me lo estés reclamando.

-No te preocupes, desde ahora es tuyo.

-Aunque no lo fuera-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y galopando a toda velocidad hacia donde galopaba Mephisto, una vez estuvo junto a él empezó a caminar lentamente. Andar en un caballo de pesadilla como ese era parecido a andar en su Saeta de Fuego.

Quizás se acostumbraría a él y galopar sobre Nárfuingaur le resultara tan placentero como alguna vez le resultó competir contra Malfoy.

Quizás alguna vez, si tenía suerte, podría volver a competir con él sin los odios que reinaban de momento.

Sin poder evitarlo... Harry tuvo que sonreír ante los recuerdos que golpearon su cabeza.

* * *

El ataque debía de empezar a eso del mediodía.

Sarh no sabía si era cosa de ella o del mundo, pero al menos en su oficina sentía una pequeña, no, una gran tensión que iba aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Arthur Weasley, su "jefe", hoy se paseaba por el departamento como si se tratara de un hipogrifo enjaulado. La chica no sabía si era por lo difícil que debía ser para él tener que llegar a una casa vacía después de tantos años (su familia había salido de vacaciones) o si algún presentimiento daba vueltas por su cabeza.

A las ocho y media Arthur salió a paso rápido de la oficina. Dejando a la mayoría de los oficinistas presentes con una palabra en la boca y con toda la impresión de que definitivamente algo andaba mal con aquel hombre a quien todos ya querían como a un padre.

* * *

Ya llevaban casi dos horas caminando. Ron sentía que el túnel no se iba a terminar nunca. Tras él los hombres se apiñaban tratando de poder caminar juntos, sin perderse, y no chocar contra el techo. Eran cerca de doscientos hombres, lo más probable era que en ese momento estuvieran todos dentro del túnel.

Por fin, a lo lejos, el pelirrojo pudo ver la entrada a la Casa de los Gritos. En cosa de minutos, con la emoción todos los hombres se apresuraron, la tropa estaba allí por completo. Hasta el último de los hombres.

A pesar de la emoción y las ganas locas que la mayoría de los presentes tenían de salir y patear el trasero de unos cuantos mortífagos, Ron sabía mejor. Él no era lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar que todo se estropeara por algo así. No podían llegar y atacar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué podría llegar a pasar si los campamentos de los mortífagos no estuvieran completos? Quizás serían un blanco más fácil, o su ataque sorpresa se vería completamente frustrado en el caso de que llegaran antes que los mismos vasallos de Voldie.

No, mejor hacer las cosas como correspondía.

-Dante-dijo en una voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que sobresaliera entre los murmullos emocionados de los Aurors. El hombre se acercó lentamente a él-. Necesito que mires por una de las ventanas; están sucias, déjalas así; y me digas qué es lo que sucede allí afuera.

-Como digas-dijo el híbrido, mientras se ponía justo en el borde de la ventana. Se sacó un guante y con una uña afilada y de algo así como un centímetro de largo, trazó una pequeña línea cerca del borde, limpiando de esa línea la suciedad. Miró por allí y le dijo a Ron-. La verdad es que hay muy poco movimiento allí afuera. Hay dos o tres tipos, nada más. Parecen estar esperando algo.

-Los mortífagos no han llegado aún, entonces.

-Parece ser que no. Quizás debiéramos esperar a que lo hagan.

-Estaba pensando en eso mismo-dijo Ron, masajeándose la sien y tratando de concentrarse. Eso era como un juego de ajedrez, lo primero era posicionar las piezas y, sólo en el momento indicado, podrían atacar. Ellos ya estaban allí, aún faltaba que llegara el momento. Este sería cuando los mortífagos hicieran su llegada a la colina y pusieran sus campamentos. Sería hasta entonces-. Muy bien, muchachos-dijo Ron, llamando la atención de todos en el edificio-. Los mortífagos aún no han llegado. Esperaremos aquí hasta que lo haga y hayan instalado sus campamentos. Cuando todo esté listo podremos ver cuál será la forma de atacar, pero hasta entonces ni un alma se mueve de esta casa. ¿Entendido?

-Pero... ¿y si viene un fantasma?-preguntó un auror que no alcanzó a ver.

-Créeme, lo menos que verás en esta casa serán fantasmas... -dijo Ron, volviendo a masajearse la sien, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un buen dolor de cabeza-. Y aunque lo vieras... ¡Eres un auror, maldita sea, debería darte vergüenza temerles!

-Te estás convirtiendo en la peor pesadilla de estos pobres hombres-dijo Dante, con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a envolver su mano en el guante.

-El sentimiento es recíproco, no te preocupes-contestó Ron, tratando de ver algo por la rendija del híbrido. No vio absolutamente nada-. Nunca pensé que los aurors fueran tan decadentes en este tiempo. Creo que tenía una imagen mucho más romántica de la profesión.

-Es algo que a todo el mundo le pasa.

-... Yo sólo preguntaba... -se escuchó desde el fondo de la habitación.

Ron suspiró cansado por enésima vez. Y esperó con toda su alma que un hechizo fallido de los mortífagos pudiera callar a toda esa manga de pericos parlanchines que estaban a su cargo.

Habría que esperar a la batalla a ver si ocurría el milagro.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Ok, veamos, sé que me demoré mucho mucho mucho en subir otro capítulo... pero ya deben estar cansados de que siempre les diga lo atareada que me tiene la universidad. Así que me tomé el relajo entre navidad y Año Nuevo para subir un nuevo capítulo. De todas formas muchas gracias a los que postearon, aún cuando no pueda poner todos sus nombres aquí... Sepan mi en mi correo de hotmail (a donde hice que me llegaran los reviews) están guardados todos y cada uno de los reviews que han llegado P (soy quizás demasiado sentimental)

Gente, si tienen ganas de mandarme un dibujo o algo así, créanme que se los agradeceré mucho. Estoy trabajando en un dibujo de "S", la enamorada de Ron, según como él la ve en el Baile del Concilio, pero necesito inspiraciones para un dibujo de Harry. Eso. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto


	19. Ataque

MoonLight Curse

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Decimonovena: El ataque.**

Draco estaba seguro que nunca, en toda su vida, había estado tan nervioso con respecto a algo. Jamás se había sentido tan angustiado.

Cuando los cuernos de las torres sonaron él ya se había despertado a causa de una pesadilla. Había soñado que todo salía mal, que lo atrapaban los mortífagos y lo encerraban en una celda donde le visitaban todos aquellos que habían significado algo en su vida. Todos, incluso Harry.

El primero en visitarlo había sido Snape, llevaba un frasco donde residían todas las veces que él había llorado por la muerte de su hermana. Draco había tomado el frasco y se lo había arrojado a la cara, quebrándose éste en mil pedazos, las lágrimas del profesor se habían derramado tanto por el rostro de Draco como de su padrino. Snape se había marchado entonces, diciendo que no volvería a entrar en su vida si él así lo quería.

El siguiente fue su padre. Tenía su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros como solía ocuparlo cuando estaba en el Ministerio. No trató de acercarse a él, sólo lo miró desde la puerta y dijo "Desde el principio supe que ibas a ser un fracasado". Y como siempre, las palabras de su padre le dolieron más que cien de sus latigazos. "Si no estuviera muerto, sabes que serías el próximo en ser entregado; tal como tu estúpida hermana, eres la vergüenza de mi familia"

Luego fue el turno de su madre, tenía un ojo morado y su pelo venía más desgreñado que de costumbre. Parecía que acabara de tener una discusión con Lucius, una de las ligeras. "No entiendo porqué Draco, porqué tenías que hacerlo enojar. Siempre fue tu culpa ¿no? Traté de darte la mejor educación, de hacerte entender que no debías contradecir a tu padre y que debías seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Eres mi hijo, sabes que traté de ayudarte en todo lo posible, pero por muy hijo mío que fueras no iba a dejar que por ti mi vida se arruinara" su madre se apoyó en los barrotes y le miró como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas "Hijo, tu vida me es muy importante, eres parte de mí, pero no iba a permitir que por tú culpa me mataran. Yo siempre supe ordenar muy bien mis prioridades"

Ron y Hermione también aparecieron en su sueño. No fue una gran aparición, pero le causó mucha tristeza verlos. Ellos eran arrastrados a una celda. Ron venía con la cara hinchada de golpes y cortes muy feos sobresalían en su piel pálida. Hermione... ella era un caso aparte. Si bien Ron parecía venir quebrado en lo más profundo de su orgullo, la chica venía destrozada en lo que más le había costado al crearse un autoestima: Su cuerpo. Su cabello había sido removido a trozos, con una furia increíble en una persona. Su tez venía quemada y chamuscada, en algunos sitios colgaban pedazos de piel, y sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas que hacían arder aún más las heridas. Parecía haber sido vejada hasta el fondo de su alma.

Ella había pasado por fuera de su celda un poco antes que pasara Ron, quien sólo luchaba por poder soltarse de las amarras que le imponían los mortífagos y poder ayudar a la mejor amiga que había tenido en toda su vida. Se veía en las lágrimas de los ojos del pelirrojo que no podía soportar el ver como Hermione era agredida de esa forma sin poder ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Sus gritos era lo único que escuchó de ellos.

La última en visitarlo había sido su hermana, vestía de negro como si estuviera de luto, y le miraba a través de los barrotes de la celda. Sus ojos azules le miraban tristes y de su cara había sido borrada su sonrisa. No habló ni insinuó nada. Sólo derramó una lágrima roja como la sangre que viajó por las vigas de madera y llegó a la cerradura. Antes de que Draco pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, se encontró blandiendo su varita ante él y pronunciando, tal y como había hecho en su iniciación, las palabras que acabaron con la vida de su hermana.

Su hermana había caído al piso entonces y Draco, para poder ver mejor lo que acababa de hacer, se precipitó a la puerta para mirar como el cuerpo de Sylphid aún no terminaba de caer al suelo. Mientras la veía caer algo llamó su atención. Detrás de las barras de hierro que le separaban del mundo, había una gran escalera en cuya punta se encontraba Harry.

La verdad es que ese Harry se veía cansado y demacrado, como le había visto todos esos últimos días. Pero, aún así, el chico que se presentaba ante sus ojos demostraba un poder que parecía increíble.

-Tienes una visión errónea de las cosas, pequeño-dijo el Harry del sueño, con una voz que no era más que un susurro-. Hay algunas que has captado como debías, pero hay otras en que sabes tan poco de la verdad que tu percepción no es más que una farsa con aires de realidad. Espero que comprendas eso-luego calló durante un momento, en el que miró hacia el lado como pensando en sus siguientes palabras-. ¿Si te doy la opción... me alejarás de ti?

Draco quería responderle, decirle a gritos que jamás podría vivir sin tenerlo en su vida, aunque sólo fuera para atormentarle cada instante y cada gota de la sanidad que le quedaba. Draco quería susurrarle que no le importaba todo eso, que olvidaría si le prometía que podría estar con él y pretender que nada de eso había pasado. Pero las lágrimas de Snape que habían caído sobre su rostro le habían pegado los labios.

-Eso pensé-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa triste. Luego, empezó a bajar un peldaño de la escalera y, antes de bajarlo por completo, se detuvo y dijo-. ¿Sabes? Jamás te mentí antes de que empezara todo esto... Jamás mentí cuando dije que te amaba.

Una vez hubo dicho, este Harry onírico, todo lo que Draco había estado ansiando escuchar durante meses, una luz se formó en los dedos del chico moreno y algo que parecía la magia más pura de todas empezó a flotar hasta su cerradura. De pronto, como si algo le hubiera golpeado por la espalda, la energía que este emitía se transformó en olas de magia que le rodearon por completo y que le hacían sentir como si de un momento a otro su corazón dejaría de latir. Como si su alma se alejara de ese mundo.

Harry parecía poseído por algo mucho mayor a él. Algo que lo controlaba y que no lo dejaba actuar con libertad. Entonces, en lo que pareció un momento de lucidez a medias, Harry empezó a luchar contra aquello que le obligaba a tratar de matarlo. Se escuchó un clic y la cerradura de su puerta se abrió sin ruidos. La puerta giró sin siquiera moverla y Draco no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Harry.

-Espero haberte podido ayudar en algo-dijo Harry, antes de que nuevamente esa fuerza tomara control de él y, en vez de matar a Draco, le destruyera a sí mismo. Harry cayó al suelo inmediatamente, completamente flácido, y empezó a rodar escaleras abajo. Y los peldaños no parecían terminarse nunca.

Draco había tratado de correr, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no podía. Había tres pares de brazos que se lo impedían. Y sólo había podido ver como Harry rodaba interminablemente escaleras abajo, hasta llegar al final de los peldaños donde quedó tendido con sus brazos y piernas en ángulos extraños. Con los ojos abiertos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, y con un pensamiento que había llegado hasta la mente de Draco como si fuera telequinesis: "Jamás te mentí cuando dije que te amaba. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?"

Despertó en su cama, completamente sudado, aferrado a las mantas como si de ello dependiera su vida. Sólo había unas palabras que se repetían en su cabeza "Por supuesto, por supuesto. Con mi alma entera".

El cuerno sonó unos segundos después de que Draco se despertara. Sólo unos segundos después. Y en sus oídos el ruido producido por ellos era igual al silencio que se produjo cuando Harry caía de las escaleras.

Ahora sí estaba seguro. No podría vivir sin Harry y no sabía qué sería de él si llegaba a encontrarse en una situación tan de vida o muerte como la que se avecinaba en unas horas. Sin duda, lo más horroroso de todo el conflicto sería estar tan lejos de Harry como para no tener idea qué era lo que pasaba con él, si estaba bien, si estaba vivo, si aún le protegería de encontrarse él en peligro.

* * *

Snape había empezado a caminar en el momento exacto en que les dieron autorización para hacerlo. Aún cuando estaba tranquilo había algo que le molestaba, pero no podía atinar a adivinar qué era. Al parecer se trataba de un simple presentimiento, pero lo que fuera estaba haciendo que perdiera la concentración de cosas más necesarias o más importantes.

Estaba pensando en esa chica, Ash Wulff, la que era hermana del novio de Hermione. Si bien él estaba al tanto de la existencia de los híbridos nunca había pensado que llegaría a ver a uno tan notorio, aparte de Birdman. De todas formas, prefería dejar de pensar en ella. Había algo, una especie de halo, que la envolvía que no le daba muy buena espina. Ahora que estaba tan amigo de Lupin quizás podría preguntarle acerca de eso, después de todo él siempre parecía saber de esas cosas.

Una persona tocó su hombro y Severus se giró enseguida a ver quién era. Se encontró nada más y nada menos que con su ahijado, alguien a quien había estado tratando de evitar durante la última semana. Si antes se había mostrado calmado, por alguna razón Draco logró que su rostro cambiara a uno de completa sorpresa y alerta.

-Tranquilo, Severus, no vengo ni a reclamarte ni a mostrarte mi enojo-dijo Draco, sorprendiendo a su padrino con el uso de su nombre de pila. Al parecer realmente no estaba enojado-. Todo lo contrario, vengo a disculparme.

La cara de horror y sorpresa que debía haber en el rostro de Snape hicieron que Draco continuara a pesar de todo.

* * *

Mephisto iba nervioso, eso se podía notar a simple vista. Llevaba horas contando y anotando números en la palma de su mano, apenas notaba la mirada interrogante de Harry y observaba con preocupación a Draco, que caminaba unos metros más adelante hablando con Snape como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilízate, Mephisto, todo estará bien-dijo Harry, junto a él. Hacía rato ya que se había bajado del caballo, quien iba caminando lentamente a su lado. Lo bueno de todo el fuego que lo rodeaba era que la mayoría evitaba estar cerca de él por temor a quemarse y, por consiguiente, había más privacidad en la conversación del medi-mago y Harry.

-No me preocupo por el plan, sé que está bien hecho-dijo Mephisto, peinándose el cabello con los dedos en señal de desesperación-. Lo que me inquieta es el contraataque; será muy duro y no quisiera que los aurors me atraparan por un mísero error de cálculos-Harry notó que se refería a Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, el chico te ha tomado cariño-dijo Harry, como si eso fuera toda la respuesta que necesitara. Al ver la incomprensión del Medi-mago ahondó más en el asunto-. No dejará que te atrapen si puede evitarlo, te quiere como a un amigo, no te abandonará.

-Espero que sea así. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna gana de ser parte del plan B de Voldie. Ninguna-dijo Mephisto, aunque sabía que Harry no entendía de qué hablaba.

-Guárdate tus secretos, no me interesan-dijo Harry, sacándole la lengua en tono de burla.

El tiempo transcurrió deprisa y mucho antes de lo que pensaron se encontraron fuera del campo Antiaparición que rodeaba los terrenos del castillo. Uno a uno los mortífagos se fueron deteniendo, tomando en cuenta que lo más probable era que Voldemort quisiera dar un discurso. Una vez se encontraron todos allí y Voldemort se hubo asegurado que todos le escuchaban en silencio, las palabras no se hicieron esperar.

-Hoy es el momento-dijo Tom Riddle en medio del silencio de las montañas, a lo lejos pudo oírse como el eco les rodeaba por completo-, nuestro día ha llegado. No alargaremos más este instante con discursos, así que sólo les daré las instrucciones para la partida: Habrán de aparecerse en el sitio correspondiente cuando yo se los indique, una vez lleguen pónganse inmediatamente en sus puestos pues cuando estemos en la cuidad la lucha habrá empezado. Para toda futura acción, sólo sigan las órdenes que le fueron entregadas a cada uno. Se aparecerán en 3 minutos a partir de ahora.

Voldemort calló e inmediatamente se produjo un ligero cuchicheo entre los mortífagos, quienes se deseaban suerte unos a otros o apostaban a cuantos civiles mataba cada uno y esas cosas.

-Tranquilo, Mephisto, Draco no dejará que te agarren y si lo llegaran a hacer... sabes que te iría a salvar, amigo-dijo Harry, abrazándolo con cariño.

-Tú también cuídate, sabes que eres parte importante de todo esto. No puedes dejar que te atrapen, no puedes cambiar los planes y no puedes permitir que el hijo que Verónika lleva en su vientre se quede sin un padre-dijo Mephisto a su oído-. Por favor cuídate, sabes que sería injusto que todo se acabara ahora.

-Bueno, no quiero una despedida muy larga, amigo. Sólo cuídate. Nos vemos en el castillo una vez termine todo esto-dijo Harry, desordenándole el pelo con los dedos al tiempo que convocaba en su mente el hechizo que le haría desaparecer junto con Nárfuingaur.

El hechizo le transportó hasta el frontis del Ministerio de la Magia, junto a él se encontraba Lord Voldemort, sobre un thestral. Una especie de caballo que tenía, al igual que su caballo de pesadilla, la capacidad de trotar por los aires como si se tratara del suelo; sólo que los thestral tenía la apariencia de un gran esqueleto y no la de un caballo, por la que se hacían mucho más terroríficos a la vista.

Un grito fue lo primero que escuchó, luego el sonido de un cuerpo al caer al piso. Una señora que salía del Ministerio los avistó y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Pronto ese grito solitario fue acompañado por el de muchas otras personas que transitaban por esa calle y que no habían notado nada extraño hasta ese momento.

A su alrededor los mortífagos ya habían empezado a aparecer y corrían a sus lugares ante el asombro de todos los civiles que transitaban por el lugar. En menos de un minuto el lugar estaba repleto de mortífagos que de momento estaban cubriendo el lugar completamente.

Harry hizo una reverencia ante Voldemort y al ver que todo el grupo que él comandaba se encontraba en el lugar lanzó un grito claro y contundente:

-¡Grupo de Defensa¡Empiecen las obras!-sólo eso bastó para que unos quinientos hombres empezaran a conjurar maderas y herramientas y los mortífagos se encargaran de construir las defensas que evitarían ser atacados por quienes estuvieran en el ministerio.

En un principio no eran más que torres levantadas por arte de magia y que, clavo a clavo, fueron transformadas en algo concreto. Es verdad que los mortífagos no movieron un músculo para clavar esos clavos, pero era mucho más rápido hacer que estos se clavaran solos que perder tiempo en hacerlo a lo muggle.

En algo así como una hora había alrededor del ministerio un muro fortificado, con torres y recovecos dónde esconderse, que medía casi cinco metros de ancho. Lo suficiente como para que los mortífagos pudieran atacar desde allí y tuvieran una panorámica del lugar y de todo posible adversario.

Harry miró la obra de su ingenio y se sintió orgulloso, era una gran construcción. Supuestamente ahora él debía empezar a transformar aquellas maderas en piedras y evitar así que el muro pudiera ser quemado con magia, pero no lo hizo. Sería mucho más divertido ver cómo los mortífagos luchaban por sobrevivir que darles todo hecho. Pero como no quería que se dijera que su trabajo estaba mal hecho disfrazó las maderas y las hizo parecer como si fueran piedra. Parecían rocas, pero se quemarían con la misma facilidad con que lo hacía su verdadera forma.

Harry sonrió para sí, eso sí que era un buen trabajo.

-Mi trabajo ha terminado aquí. Voy a Gringotts-dijo al cruzarse galopando frente a Voldemort. Éste solo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo en que subía al muro junto con los demás mortífagos.

Harry atravesó las calles a pleno galope. No había tiempo de detenerse a esperar nada. A su paso los magos y brujas corrían despavoridos en todas direcciones. Madres que andaban de compras con sus pequeños hijos corrían, con ellos en brazos, sin atinar a nada más que escapar. Es verdad que no se podían desaparecer y dejar a sus hijos allí, pero corrían a lo loco sin preocuparse hacia dónde correr o porqué, sólo lo hacían. Harry jamás imaginó que había tantas familias a esa hora de la mañana. El rumor del ataque de Voldemort se había esparcido como fuego llevado por la pólvora, era cosa de tiempo que los aurors se decidieran a contraatacar, mientras tanto los magos que se encontraban en Diagon Alley optaban por desaparecerse, y era mejor así, que desaparecieran mientras tuvieran tiempo. En unas horas más nadie podría aparecerse ni desvanecerse de allí sin un traslador. Tom estaba logrando su cometido, y una vez más la comunidad mágica se encontraba dominada por el miedo.

Llegó a Gringotts bastante rápido, aunque debía reconocer que le había sido difícil esquivar a tantas personas que corrían por las calles. Las criaturas que Voldemort había tomado por aliadas habían llegado una media hora antes que los mortífagos al lugar donde atacarían. De momento sólo los gigantes, arpías, banshees y gorgonas estaban en el lugar. Las demás bestias habían partido a asustar a la gente y destruir que era para lo que habían sido llamados.

-¿Cómo van?-preguntó Harry a una banshee que parecía estar a cargo del resto de criaturas. La mujer le miró hacia arriba, y sonrió provocándole escalofríos.

-Es increíble lo que la fuerza puede lograr sobre un hechizo hecho por magos más "poderosos" que aquellos que no tienen magia-dijo, comentando el trabajo de los gigantes que se batían a golpes contra el campo del hechizo-. La primera capa caerá en unas horas-dijo la mujer.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-preguntó, solícito.

-No se preocupe, vamos con el tiempo-dijo la mujer, sonriendo a su obra tal y como él había hecho hacía unos minutos.

-Me parece que donde necesitan su ayuda es en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante-dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Un zombie pasó por aquí hace un rato y dijo que tenían algo de problemas. Parece que la gente no dejaba de ir y venir.

-Está bien, iré allá. Sigan con su trabajo tal como van, lo están haciendo muy bien-dijo Harry, antes de partir, raudo, allí donde al parecer los mortífagos no podían dar con una solución.

* * *

Los mortífagos habían llegado hacía algo así como una hora y media. Cuando estuvieron allí lo primero que hicieron fue levantar los campamentos. Se trataban estos de dos carpas que a primera vista eran inmensas, probablemente por dentro serían aún más grandes. De todas formas, la cantidad de hombres era pequeña. Debían ser, a lo sumo, veinticinco hombres por carpa.

Ron sonrió, tenían una considerable ventaja numérica. El número de hombres a su mando ascendía a los doscientos magos, ese número contra 50... Era sin duda una gran ventaja...

-Los mortífagos aún no entran en las carpas-le anunció Dante, mirando por la línea que él mismo había hecho en la suciedad de la ventana-. Están hechizándolas, Draco dijo que les iban a poner campos antiaparición.

-Mejor así, de esa forma si atacamos los bastardos no podrán desaparecerse de nuestra vista. Esperaremos a que terminen. Mientras tanto, creo que algunos de nosotros deberían esparcirse en Hogsmeade-dijo Ron, mientras sacaba cálculos en las murallas con la punta de sus dedos-. Así, si los mortífagos escapan podemos hacerles una emboscada.

-En Hogsmeade sí podrán desaparecerse, Ron-acotó Dante.

-Sí, ya había pensado en eso-confirmó Ron, realizando un hechizo silenciador en las murallas de la Casa de los Gritos y hablando con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos los hombres en la casona le escucharan-. ¿Cuántos de ustedes no tienen licencia para arrestar?-preguntó Ron-. Levanten las manos.

Cerca de cincuenta manos se extendieron al techo a la orden de Ron.

-¿Quiénes de ustedes saben crear campos antiaparición?-preguntó Ron nuevamente. Fueron, esta vez, veinte otros hombres quienes levantaron sus manos.

-Todos los que se vieron con sus brazos en alto, saldrán de la Casa de los Gritos e irán a Hogsmeade. Aquellos que no tienen licencia para arrestar estarán patrullando el pueblo y protegiéndolo de las criaturas que ya deben de estar causando estragos-ordenó Ron, con autoridad-. Los que saben crear los campos antiaparición se encargarán de cubrir con esos campos todos los lugares que les sean posibles. Mientras más cubierto esté el pueblo, mejor. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin que nos vean los mortífagos?-preguntó un hombre cerca de la escalera.

-Junto a la escalera que hay a tu lado, hay una muralla que parece estar más rota que el resto. Empújala-dijo Ron. El auror hizo como el pelirrojo ordenaba y esa muralla cayó al piso de lo que parecía ser una trampilla-. Si atraviesan ese túnel por completo llegarán directamente a la despensa de Las Tres Escobas. ¿Parece ese método lo suficientemente bueno para usted?

-Con razón este lugar estaba tan protegido por supuestas maldiciones-comentó un auror en la mitad del salón.

-Sí, es verdad que había muchas razones para proteger el lugar, pero créanme cuando les digo que después de la batalla de hoy ustedes no recordarán nada acerca de esa casa, pues este es el hogar de un amigo y prefiero tener que borrarle la memoria a cada uno de ustedes antes que verlos transgredir su intimidad-dijo Ron, muy serio, lo suficientemente serio como para que todos los aurors estuviesen seguros que, en su habitación, Ron tenía una lista con el nombre de cada uno de los hombres a su cargo y cumpliría su palabra al pie de la letra.

-¡Ron Weasley!-pronunció un tipo a su compañero.

-Uh uh uh-dijo el otro con un escalofrío fingido.

-¡Ron Weasley!-dijo de nuevo, con más fuerzas.

-¡Uh uh uh!-repitió el otro, nuevamente con un escalofrío. Los aurors rieron con ganas.

-Y basta de repetir mi nombre, miren que yo no soy ningún tirano-ordenó Ron-. Ahora, los que levantaron las manos hagan lo que les ordené o morirán de la peor manera.

Los hombres empezaron a salir rápidamente, pero antes de que se fueran esos dos graciositos, Ron alcanzó a oír.

-¡Ron Weasley!

-Uh uh uh-otro escalofrío.

Ron se giró rápido, lo suficiente como para ver cómo dos cabezas pelirrojas se metían por la trampilla y seguían las órdenes de su hermano menor.

-Malditos sean Fred y George, que hasta en los peores momentos tienen tiempo de bromear. Merlín los bendiga-dijo Ron, un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

Mephisto terminó de impulsar la última camilla. Todo estaba dispuesto en la carpa de los medi-magos. La verdad es que Draco no sabía cómo era que eso había pasado, siendo que él sólo había visto a dos personas en la enfermería y esos eran Mephisto y él. Pero, el punto era que de momento había veintiséis personas allí. Al parecer había un grupo de mortífagos de bajo rango que tenían el grado mágico de enfermero o paramédico. Según Spiritchaser nunca eran realmente ocupados, pero eran muy útiles en situaciones como esas. Sobre todo cuando él no se encontraría en la carpa sino al lado, con los estrategas.

El campamento-enfermería estaba casi listo. Lo único que faltaba era que Birdman llegara con las pociones que Mephisto le había encargado. Al parecer habían sufrido un pequeño problema con un mago que pasó corriendo, derribando a Halek y botando todos los frascos al suelo. Estos no se quebraron pues Snape era lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para hechizarlos, pero hubo unos diez que se abrieron y se mezclaron. Así que Birdman tuvo que conseguirse un traslador, volver al castillo y reponer los frascos perdidos. Así que sólo esperaban que llegara para que todo estuviese listo. Una vez todo eso terminara las carpas empezarían a entrar en funciones.

Los mortífagos afuera se encargaban de poner campos antiaparición sobre sus campamentos, ya estaban terminando de hacerlo. Faltaba poco.

Draco fue el primero en verlo. El híbrido apareció en la mitad del camino entre ambas tiendas, con un gran bolso del que sobresalían todo tipo de botellas y jarrones. Salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de los estrategas, cuidando con una mano de no mover demasiado el contenido de su mochila.

Mephisto salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tomó el bolso y le pidió que lo acompañara a la otra carpa. Draco se unió a ellos aunque no había sido invitado.

-Si no me equivoco, Birdman, tú alcanzaste a hacer unos cursos de medicina en el Concilio ¿No?-comentó el medi-mago mientras ubicaba los frascos en la repisa.

-Sí, los estaba haciendo junto con las clases comunes. Me estaba enseñando el medi-mago del Concilio-respondió él. Era la primera vez que Draco lo notaba, pero cuando el chico se sentía emocionado, u orgulloso, las plumas que había sobre su cabeza se movían como si fuera un pájaro que se infla. Luego de unos segundos volvían a su posición original, pero eso sin duda era muy desventajoso cuando trataba de ocultar una emoción.

-Pero, académicamente hablando, en qué nivel estabas más o menos-preguntó Mephisto, mientras miraba un frasco a la luz del sol para verificar el contenido.

-Como si me faltara un año o dos. Estuve estudiando desde que llegué, en mis ratos libres-dijo el híbrido.

-Pues bien, me parece que eres el único que realmente ha estudiado medicina aquí. La mayoría sólo ha estado un par de ocasiones frente a una jeringa o una herida, o acaban de empezar las clases de enfermería. Así que quedarás al mando de este campamento-dijo el medi-mago.

-Wow-fue todo lo que alcanzó a expresar Birdman cuando Spiritchaser le dio la noticia.

-Será mejor que empieces a dejar eso en claro con los demás mortífagos, puede que la idea no les guste mucho-dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa, antes de salir de la tienda-. Draco, tú termina de ordenar los frascos-dijo al pasar junto a él.

El híbrido empezó a ordenar las pociones que quedaban como si se tratara de un reflejo, Malfoy no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir y ayudarlo, después de todo a él lo habían mandado a hacer eso. Otra cosa que no pudo evitar hacer fue el quedarse mirándolo durante un buen rato, el chico era demasiado extraño como para pasarlo por alto. Antes de pensar en detenerse el rubio se vio haciéndole una pregunta que no había imaginado saldría de su boca en un momento como ese.

-¿Qué es lo que te llamó a hacerte mortífago?-preguntó.

El híbrido sólo le miró por un rato. Dejó su brazo en la mitad del camino sólo para poder mirarlo con tranquilidad. Una vez hubo encontrado lo que parecía estar buscando optó por contestar con la verdad:

-Creo que soy uno de los pocos mortífagos que conoció a Voldemort cuando éste aún no era un Señor Oscuro. El hombre siempre estuvo en mi cabeza, desde mi infancia-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Deberás saber que tengo una memoria envidiable. No hay nada que se borre de mi cabeza. Recuerdo mi niñez lo suficientemente bien como para recordar con claridad el momento en que vi el mundo por primera vez y recuerdo haber visto el rostro expectante de Tom Riddle.

El rostro de Draco debía haber sido un gran signo de interrogación, pues el chico rió un rato y terminó su explicación ahondando en los detalles.

-Voldemort, hace unos veintisiete años, decidió crear su propio ejército de híbridos. Los dos primeros fueron Dante Wulff, sí el profe de Criaturas Mágicas, y su hermana Ash, que es dragón del Concilio, es una que tiene tres brazos.

-Si es así, tú eres su hermano¿no?

-Todos los híbridos creados por Voldemort somos hermanos, pero ellos dos tiene un vínculo afectivo mucho mayor porque fueron criados por la mujer que les dio el apellido de Wulff. Ellos no vivieron con nosotros, sino que escaparon con su madre a Irlanda. Pero bueno, el hecho es que después que ellos se fueron Voldemort tuvo que empezar todo el trabajo de nuevo. Algo así como seis años después nací yo. Y recuerdo todo lo que pasó entonces; recuerdo las noches en que Voldemort trabajaba sin detenerse para lograr un nuevo híbrido.

-¿Y si eres, por así decirlo, hijo de Voldemort, porqué tu apellido es Birdman?-preguntó Draco, volviendo al trabajo de los frascos.

-Fue el mismo Tom Riddle quien me dio el nombre. Al parecer él no tenía planeado que yo tuviera genes de cuervo, así que empezó a decirme Birdman. Hombre pájaro. Después decidió que mi nombre sería Halek pues significaba cuervo en... creo que era en pársel.

-Entonces te hiciste mortífago porque... ¿Extrañabas a Voldemort?-preguntó Draco, extrañado. Era a decir verdad, una razón bastante rara.

-Más que extrañarlo era que, al recordar todo acerca del tiempo que pasé con él, no tengo grabado en mi mente sólo lo que me marcó. Sino que todo. Sus momentos de gloria, de fracaso, sus iras, las noches en que celebraba solo el que había dado un paso adelante en su investigación, las noches en que me hablaba y me contaba todo acerca de sus planes sin pensar que yo lo recordaría hasta el día de hoy... Por paradójico que suene: A mí me tocó verle crecer.

-La verdad es que suena bien raro-confesó Draco, tratando de no pensar en que Voldemort pudiera tener un lado humano.

* * *

La verdad es que el problema sí parecía ser algo grave. Como todo el tropel estaba tratando de huir lo más rápido posible a sus hogares, la puerta hacia el Caldero Chorreante se encontraba atiborrada de gente. Los mortífagos estaban tratando de detenerlos con gritos y señas y uno que otro hechizo que se dirigiera a la multitud. Pero, si lo pensaban bien, eso que hacían era bastante idiota.

Harry galopó lo más rápido que le fue posible y en dos segundos se encontró junto a ellos.

-Ustedes no son más que una manada de estúpidos-dijo al tiempo que hacía explotar el suelo frente a ellos-. Ahora hagan su trabajo.

Tal y como él esperaba la gente empezó a correr en todas direcciones caóticamente, sobretodo alejándose de "aquello que había explotado misteriosamente". Los magos y sus familias corrieron por donde habían venido, creando un espacio donde los mortífagos pudieron empezar a trabajar. Harry creó una pared invisible entre ellos y el tumulto, que fue manteniendo permanentemente.

En poco tiempo la entrada del Caldero Chorreante se encontraba totalmente inutilizada. Los mortífagos tenían entonces la orden de mantenerse en esa posición hasta que les fuera ordenado lo contrario. La pared invisible de Harry fue quitada y apagado fue el fuego que había quedado gracias a la explosión.

La gente ya no corría hacia ellos, tenían muy claro que si querían encontrar una forma de salir... esa tendría que ser otra. Y en vista que la red flú estaba empezando a fallar... realmente no encontraban una buena alternativa.

Harry iba a volver ahora hacia el ministerio. Debería quedarse allí, pendiente de las defensas hasta otra hora más en que debería volver a Gringotts a verificar los avances.

Las cosas estaban más calmadas ahora. La gente había optado por huir de él y esconderse en las tiendas. No había casi nadie en las calles.

Casi nadie.

Con excepción de alguien que le miraba extrañado detrás de las lágrimas que hacían lo imposible por resbalarse de sus ojos.

Harry solo siguió cabalgando, obligándose a no mirar atrás. Impidiéndose voltear por su propio bien. No podía ni debería hacerlo. Quizás si lo hacía… las cosas llegaran a lugares que no eran los indicados.

Llegó al ministerio a eso de la una de la tarde. Voldemort estaba sobre su thestral mirando el ministerio tranquilamente desde la sombra que este proyectaba. Cuando el Señor Oscuro le vio llegar inmediatamente le llamó a su lado. Era hora.

-Sonorus-dijo Tom Riddle mientras dirigía el hechizo a su garganta-. Ex- Ministro Cornelius Fudge, donde sea que esté, ponga atención. Diagon Alley está cubierto de mortífagos y el Ministerio está sitiado. Como ya se habrá dado cuenta mis sirvientes están destruyendo los campos de seguridad de su preciado edificio y será cosa de tiempo que lleguen hasta el último y podamos entrar. Tiene exactamente cinco horas, a partir de este segundo, para decidir entregarme su puesto como Ministro, de lo contrario entraremos en el lugar por la fuerza y tomaré el poder de una forma un poco más... difícil. Si no cree en la veracidad de mis palabras... solo salga y mire por la ventana, verá la destrucción que en solo un par de horas ha sido provocada. Imagínese si me hace esperar demasiado. Podría incluso llegar a enojarme...

* * *

Arthur estaba impaciente. Había estado toda la mañana tratando que los guardias a la entrada de la oficina del ministro se dignaran a dejarlo pasar. Ya era la una de la tarde y no podía creer como estas personas aún no entendían que era de vida o muerte el que se pusiera en contacto con Fudge. Pero había que entenderlos, el hombre allí dentro había dado la orden de proteger el lugar pero ni siquiera llegar a pensar en que afuera estaba Voldemort, para él solo se trataba de una horda de mortífagos que podían ser controlados fácilmente.

Pero aún cuando todo el mundo temía lo peor Cornelius Fudge no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir de su oficina y apreciar el daño que había ante ellos. Ni quería creer que quienes se encontraban sitiándolos no eran solo mortífagos, sino también Voldemort y Harry Potter.

Las criaturas que azotaban la cuidad habían llegado a las 11, una hora antes que sus mayores enemigos. Los mortífagos llevaban una hora allí frente a ellos. Ya habían construido toda una fortaleza de piedra alrededor del edificio y los esbirros de Voldemort se encontraban en posición de ataque, mientras que aquellos más versados en la magia se encontraban dentro del muro tratando de destruir los hechizos de seguridad. Y aunque sabían que esos hechizos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para tardar cinco horas en destruirse cada uno (eran 3), no podían solo confiarse en eso. Probablemente lograrían ingresar al ministerio mucho antes de lo previsto.

-Deben dejarme pasar, hablo en serio. Esto es muy importante-dijo Arthur Weasley por enésima vez. Los magos en la puerta ni siquiera se inmutaron-. ¿Podrían al menos decirle que Arthur Weasley, del Departamento de Protección Mágica está en la puerta y necesita hablar con él de forma urgente?

-El señor Ministro dio órdenes expresas de no dejar pasar a nadie en su oficina, aún si decían ser de extrema urgencia. Cualquier tipo de necesidad podrá ser atendida mañana como es debido-dijo un hombre que había salido hacía un rato. Era más bien pequeño y menudo, no como los dos centinelas de siempre. Era el verdadero encargado de la seguridad y había aparecido en el lugar en cuanto vio que Arthur no se iría por las buenas.

-Si no me dejan entrar y avisarle de la gravedad del asunto al señor Ministro podrían llegar a haber consecuencias muy serias-trató de razonar el pelirrojo con el hombrecillo menudo.

-Ya le he dicho que está estrictamente prohibido. Debería conocer el protocolo con respecto a los casos de emergencia en lo referente a la seguridad del Ministro. No tiene de qué preocuparse-trató de tranquilizarle el hombre, se llama Watson Daventry. Era el primo de la mujer que llevaba el control en la Orden de los Aurors.

-No es por tratarlo mal, pero usted no tiene idea de los planes de Voldemort-dijo Arthur una octava más alta de lo que había pensado-. Soy parte de la Orden del Fénix, de Hogwarts, hemos tenido un par de espías en el castillo de Voldemort que nos han entregado la mayor parte de los planes con lo que respecta al ataque que se está efectuando; por lo tanto, créame cuando le digo que Voldemort ya conoce el protocolo y si lo piensa poner en acción lo único que logrará es la muerte inmediata del Ministro.

-¿Cómo se yo que usted está hablando en serio y esto no se trata solo de una broma de mal gusto?-preguntó el hombrecillo en su traje azul.

-Sabíamos de este ataque desde hacía más de una semana-exageró Arthur-. Tenemos hombres escondidos en todos los pasadizos del ministerio, dispuestos a protegerlo hasta la muerte. Podríamos perder tiempo en llevarle ante quien que los comanda, pero sería una estupidez en estos momentos. Solo le queda confiar en mi buena voluntad-dijo el pelirrojo, esperando que por una vez tomaran en cuenta lo que decía.

-Espere un momento-el hombrecillo entró a la oficina al decir eso, y estuvo dentro un par de minutos. Luego sacó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo: - Podrá entrar, pero sea cauto.

Arthur entró a la oficina, preocupado. Era ahora que el plan entraba en funciones. En cuanto estuviera frente al Ministro se podría sentir más tranquilo. Sólo cuando estuviera seguro que todo iba por el camino correcto.

-¿Tiene un plan para sacarlo, al menos?-preguntó Watson.

-Ya está todo pensado, sólo es cosa que de la señal-dijo el pelirrojo, jugando con los ojales de su túnica por culpa del nerviosismo.

-¿Qué habría pasado si yo no le hubiera permitido entrar?-preguntó Daventry con una sonrisa pedante.

-Habríamos entrado de todas formas, pero es más fácil así-dijo Arthur, hastiado de la forma de ser de ese hombre. Su prima era mucho más simpática que él y tenía un cargo mucho más alto.

Caminaron durante un rato, sortearon un buen par de obstáculos puestos especialmente para detener el traspaso de personas no autorizadas y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al que debía ser el portal que daba a la oficina del ministro.

-El señor Fudge no sabe nada acerca de esto, no tiene idea que le dejé pasar. Así que espere aquí un momento, tengo que explicarle la situación-el hombrecillo desapareció tras la puerta.

Arthur observó la estatua, de una mujer que sostenía un globo de luz sobre su cabeza, que había a su izquierda. Poco después de que se cerró la puerta a la oficina la mujer de la estatua empezó a moverse hasta dar paso a una especie de entrada secreta desde la que apareció la cabeza de Sirius Black, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Ya convencieron a Fudge?-preguntó Sirius, preocupado.

-Daventry entró a hablar con él, tú solo espera mi señal-dijo Arthur tratando de aparentar seguridad-. Atento, ahí viene.

-Será mejor que entre usted mismo a explicarle su situación al ministro, señor Weasley-dijo el hombrecillo cuando volvió a la habitación.

Arthur entró en la habitación completamente resuelto, si el ministro no le escuchaba no iban a perder tiempo tratando de convencerlo, se lo llevarían a un lugar seguro por la fuerza.

El ministro le miraba detrás de una carpeta llena de papeles en desorden... de hecho el lugar en sí era un completo desorden. Cosa muy extraña por lo demás, pues el ministro era un maniático del aseo y siempre le había gustado que todo estuviera en su respectivo lugar.

-Buenos días, Arthur. ¿Qué le trae por aquí una bella mañana como ésta?-dijo el ministro dejando a un lado la carpeta y cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos le miraban intensamente.

-Señor Ministro, ya pasó el medio día y, ciertamente, la mañana no es bella cuando el ministerio está siendo sitiado... creo que eso basta para convertirla en una horrible mañana-dijo Arthur con la voz más tranquila que pudo, no valía la pena enojarse con Fudge, eso no le llevaría a nada bueno.

-Arthur, amigo, ambos sabemos muy bien que realmente no hay ningún peligro allá afuera. Que solo se trata de un grupo de mortífagos tratando de hacer tambalear nuestro sistema. Con un buen grupo de aurors que ya mandé a llamar, seguro arreglaremos esto de una vez por todas-dijo el hombre, mientras invitaba al pelirrojo a sentarse frente a él.

-Pero Señor Ministro... ¿se ha dignado siquiera a ver por la ventana? Las cosas no son como usted se las imagina-tenía que mantener la calma, al menos por un momento-. Allá afuera los mortífagos están destruyendo la cuidad. ¡No solo han sitiado el edificio, las conexiones de la red flú están fallando, la puerta del Caldero Chorreante fue destruida, boggarts, arpías y banshees rondan la cuidad y de momento Gringotts está siendo atacado por gigantes!

-Ahora, me parece que eso ya es una exageración... los gigantes están en las montañas, y esas criaturas no saldrían a la luz del día tan fácilmente-dijo el ministro, como si eso fuera suficiente respuesta.

De pronto una ola de magia cubrió el lugar, una especie de silencio que acabó con todos los sonidos que pudieran haber. Alguien iba a hablar.

-Ex- Ministro Cornelius Fudge, donde sea que esté, ponga atención. Diagon Alley está cubierto de mortífagos y el Ministerio está sitiado. Como ya se habrá dado cuenta mis sirvientes están destruyendo los campos de seguridad de su preciado edificio y será cosa de tiempo que lleguen hasta el último y podamos entrar. Tiene exactamente cinco horas, a partir de este segundo, para decidir entregarme su puesto como Ministro, de lo contrario entraremos en el lugar por la fuerza y tomaré el poder de una forma un poco más... difícil. Si no cree en la veracidad de mis palabras... solo salga y mire por la ventana, verá la destrucción que en solo un par de horas ha sido provocada. Imagínese si me hace esperar demasiado. Podría incluso llegar a enojarme...

Fudge tiritaba, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero su cuerpo entero tiritaba. Lentamente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia a la ventana tras él. Lentamente corrió la cortina y miró...

Su oficina se encontraba en el centro del edificio, lo lógico sería que de mirar por la ventana se encontrara nada más que con corredores, pasillos y más oficinas. Pero la ventana estaba embrujada para que viera hacia el frontis del edificio.

Allí lo que vió le dejó completamente pálido. La sangre desapareció de su rostro y la piel adquirió un tono verdoso.

Sobre un muro de piedra, que rodeaba el edificio por completo, un número inimaginable de mortífagos esperaban con ansias la hora para luchar. Y en medio de ellos, directamente mirándolo a los ojos, se encontraba sobre un thestral, el Señor Oscuro.

Como si pareciera saber que le miraba, Quien no debe ser nombrado, sonrió maliciosamente y dio la orden de ataque. Harry Potter a su lado corrió a lo largo de todo el muro, dando la orden de esperar a la señal para atacar. La orden fue dada silenciosamente, y Fudge miró con detenimiento como de las varitas de los enmascarados salían los rayos que tratarían de pasar las protecciones del Ministerio.

Durante unos tres segundos todo sonido se detuvo y no se escuchaba mas que el respirar de los presentes en la oficina. Luego, las protecciones reaccionaron y absorvieron el ataque con un crujido que recorrió todo el edificio, provocando temblores en toda la estructura. El ministro, cayó al suelo con el movimiento y miró a Arthur.

-Está bien, haré caso a su idea ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Arthur solo sonrió, alzó una mano, y dio la señal.

* * *

Ron miró a todos lados con un poco de aprehensión. Los mortífagos ya habían acabado de organizarse. Tanto la tienda de los estrategas como la base-hospital estaban listas. Unos pocos mortífagos habían quedado dando vuelta alrededor de la colina, de pronto todos miraron sus relojes y empezaron a bajar al pueblo. No eran más de 10, pero sin duda era una mayor ventaja numérica para los que combatirían contra las tiendas.

Una vez los mortífagos estuvieron fuera del campo visual Ron dio la orden, sigilosamente y cada uno bajo un hechizo silenciador, los aurors empezaron a salir de la casa de los gritos.

En menos de cinco minutos tenían completamente cercada la tienda de los estrategas. Ron lanzó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la carpa y silenciosamente dio la orden a la primera fila para internarse bajo los costados. El resto de los aurors entrarían 3 minutos después y así sucesivamente. No había modo de que se escapara nadie.

* * *

Mephisto sonrió ante la concurrencia. Aquellos viejos gordinflones le miraban con cara de odio y el no hacía más que sonreírles. Nunca dejaría que esos "tan respetados señores" se metieran con su ánimo. Claro, no hacía falta aclarar que su ánimo era solo externo pues por dentro estaba muerto de miedo. No sabía bien porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Miró la maqueta que había logrado poner en la mitad de la mesa de los estrategas (la verdad es que la tienda por dentro era igual a la habitación que tenían en el castillo), la maqueta era una que había hecho él mismo hacía un par de días. Tenía marcadas todas las casas y todas las tiendas, cada calle tenía su nombre escrito en el suelo. Como si fuera poco, figuritas como las de un tablero de ajedrez -móviles- patrullaban las calles y estaban en posición.

La verdad es que era su único medio de escape. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento los aurors se darían cuenta de dónde se encontraban las tiendas de estrategas y hospital. Como estaba seguro de que Draco había dado el dato de su ubicación, era muy probable que llegaran de un momento a otro.

-Señores-dijo Mephisto con tono neutral-, repasemos: Lord Voldemort ya dio su ultimátum al ministro, seguramente los aurors empezarán a actuar dentro de poco.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Dolohov, con aire serio-. Los aurors empezarán a atacar desde Minister Place y se dividirán entre Diagon Alley y el Ministerio. Los mortífagos entonces empezarán a atacar antes de que se dividan.

-Claro, para eso la cuadrilla 12 está apostada en el cruce entre ambas calles-dijo Mephisto poniendo en posición las piezas que equivalían a la cuadrilla.

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí¿Ustedes ya tienen planeada la forma en que atacarán los aurors?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Mephisto se giró rápidamente para ver quien hablaba.

Se trataba de un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y de un metro ochenta de altura aproximadamente.

-Un Weasley-dijo al ver su cabello.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que puedes anticipar los movimientos de los aurors?-preguntó un joven al otro lado de la mesa, detrás de Rookwood. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una mano enguantada gesticulaba a la vez que hablaba.

-¡Desmaius!-gritó Rabastan.

Pero sin duda eso fue solo el principio. Tal y como había pensado Mephisto, los aurors empezaron a llegar y atacar la tienda. Poco a poco los mortífagos empezaban a ser acorralados, él entre ellos. Todos los estrategas estaban amarrados en un rincón de la sala, con un campo antiaparición y desarmados, estaban completamente inmovilizados.

Como Mephisto había sido el primero en atrapar había quedado al medio del grupo, con cuidado sacó de su bota una segunda varita que llevaba en caso de emergencia y se apuntó a sí mismo. En cosa de segundos el líder de los estrategas había desaparecido en vista de todos los aurors.

Ron había estado pendiente del resto de los aurors cuando estos entraron a la habitación, así que sólo Dante había notado el momento en que el único mortífago joven del grupo de estrategas desaparecía frente a sus narices. No sabía realmente como lo había hecho, quizás un traslador, el punto era que ya no estaba con ellos.

-Ron, creo que tenemos un problema-dijo Dante una vez se hubo acercado a él. Ron presto atención disimuladamente en vista de que Dante había sido bastante discreto al decirlo-. El más joven de los estrategas escapó, no sé como, pero lo hizo, lo vi desaparecer.

-Bueno, es algo con lo que no habíamos contado, pero no podemos preocuparnos de ello. Hay que mandar a estos mortífagos a la central de Aurors al otro lado del pueblo. Ya ordené a unos hombres que lo hicieran.

-¿Y la tienda-hospital?

-Partiremos poco después de que ellos salgan-dijo Ron, con una sonrisa-. Esta tienda está bastante buena… ¡Mira, si hasta hay una maqueta de Diagon Alley con las tropas mortífagas¡Mira si hasta esta Gambol & Japes!

-Te veo con ganas de quedarte con la tienda-dijo Dante con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Ron más que entusiasmado-… Pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de la tienda-hospital. ¡Chicos!-gritó Ron ahora refiriéndose a todos los que le escuchaban. Un montón de aurors que se sorprendían de los adornos de la habitación-. Organícense nuevamente en filas, nos vamos al segundo objetivo. Todo de acuerdo al plan.

Poco después de que los aurors salieron de la carpa Ron mando la señal a los demás Aurors de que había caído la tienda de tienda de los estrategas. Ahora, sólo era cosa de que empezara el contraataque.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Ok... hola... se que ha pasado ya muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero ya saben, la universidad, mi familia que me rapto al campo (donde no hay ni computador ni internet ni nada) y esas cosas... esas son mis excusas... por eso he querido subir un nuevo capítulo. Se que el final no es la gran cosa... pero el prox cap les aseguro que empieza la batalla, morira gente (personajes de Rowling... un cierto pelirrojo... cof cof jojojo, yo no dije eso!) y bueno... espero tener el capitulo listo pronto, pero la verdad lo dudo... por mientras, sigan leyendo... visiten mi flog (pondre la pag en mi ficha) y eso, creo que abrire un flog para subir dibujos de esta serie, asi que les avisare cuando lo haga (para que le pongan cara a los personajes que describo)... y si, creo que eso es todo... REVIEWS son completamente agradecidos y guardados en mi mail

(aps, para los que me tenian en msn, cambie de mail y ahora es mimailnoestanfomecomoeltuyo (arroba) gmail. com

Nos vemos!


	20. El Contraataque

MoonLight Curse

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Vigésima: El contraataque.**

Una vez que el Ministro aceptó las órdenes de Arthur, las cosas empezaron a caer en los planes. Sirius salió de su escondite, inmovilizó a Fudge (después de que éste lanzará una maldición contra el fugitivo) y ya con él flotando delante de una cuadrilla de aurors empezaron a escapar por los misteriosos recovecos del ministerio. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se quedó en el edificio, encargándose de poner al tanto a Daventry sobre la resistencia que había infiltrada en los diferentes departamentos.

Hasta el momento la situación era controlable. Al menos eso hasta que, al volver a su oficina, miró por la ventana. El espectáculo afuera era caótico sin duda, pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención. Sino una chica que corría en dirección a Madame Malkin's. Una pelirroja que el sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-¡Oh, Merlín!- exclamó el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede, Arthur?-preguntó preocupada Katty Clover, la chica que había llegado a reemplazar a la señora Allbright, su secretaria. La chica puso una mano sobre su hombro y miró por la ventana con él. La pelea afuera había empezado hacía horas.

-Es mi hija, Ginny… Creí haberla visto pasar… corriendo… la perseguían…-dijo Arthur, con los ojos rojos de lágrimas que luchaban por caer-. Tengo que hacer algo ¡Tengo que hacer algo¡Es mi hija, mi única hija!

-Pero… Arthur, es imposible salir de aquí-dijo Katty, tratando de no sonar demasiado afectada. No era la idea que ambos se pusieran histéricos.

-No… ¡No es imposible¡Iré a rescatarla!-dijo Arthur al tiempo en que tomaba su abrigo y corría fuera de la oficina. No más de dos segundos después la chica, quien había empezado a considerar a ese hombre como un padre, salió corriendo tras él para evitar que hiciese alguna locura.

-¡Arthur, Dios mío, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después!-imploraba Katty, sin dejar de seguirlo, esquivando codos y cuerpos de oficiales del Ministerio que no hacían mas que interponerse en el camino entre el pelirrojo y ella.

-Katty-dijo el Señor Weasley, dándose vuelta por un segundo para mirarla a los ojos-, si esa era realmente mi hija, y muero logrando que viva, será la mejor muerte que podría haber querido nunca. Yo ya viví todo lo que podría haber deseado vivir, Ginny tiene toda una vida ante ella que no se puede desperdiciar así como así.

-… Arthur-susurró Sarh con los labios de una chica que ahora le resultaba más real que ella misma-… pero¿y si es una trampa¿Valdrá la pena morir por un error, y privar a tu hija la oportunidad de crecer contigo?

-Prefiero no arriesgarme-dijo él, mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a correr nuevamente. Pocos pasos después se dio cuenta que la chica ya no le seguía. Si bien respiro algo más tranquilo por eso, no pudo dejar de mirar atrás.

Allí, entre un montón de oficiales que se movían de un lado a otro, como avispas de sonidos incesantes, se encontraba Katty Clover. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ella, miraba sus manos como si fueran las culpables de la mayor desgracia que pudiera haber ocurrido en el mundo, como si estas le dieran asco.

-Hija, no tienes porqué venir conmigo-dijo Arthur, devolviéndose y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros con cuidado-. Será mejor que vuelvas a la oficina y te prepares por si llegaran a entrar los mortífagos.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Despegó los ojos de sus manos y miró al hombre frente a ella con una reverencia que hacía mucho tiempo no le había dedicado a nadie. Aquel señor, hombre de familia al cien por ciento, había hecho lo imposible: Mostrarle hasta donde podía llegar alguien a preocuparse por su familia. Mostrarle que no todas las familias eran un nido de serpientes sedientas de una nueva victima. Que no todos los padres eran como el suyo.

-No, no podría irme así como así-dijo Katty, poniendo su cuerpo rígido y en estado de alerta-. Después de todo, dos varitas son mejor que una.

-…Katty-empezó a advertir Arthur.

-No, señor Weasley. Su hija podría estar allá afuera y hay que ayudarla, no podemos perder tiempo en peleas-dijo la chica, decidida.

El hombre no podía caer en sí. Si bien la chica era una completa desconocida, se podía ver en sus ojos que algo fundamental había cambiado en el transcurso de unos minutos. Como de haber sido la chica calmada y sensata que todos en la oficina admiraban en tiempos de crisis, había pasado a ser una hechicera capaz de salir a proteger a la hija de alguien que realmente no conocía. Había pasado a ser alguien capaz de entregarse a un desconocido solo para hacer un bien… y eso era ya suficiente recompensa en todo esto.

Sorpresivamente para ambos, Arthur la tomó en sus brazos y le dijo unas palabras que Sarh jamás creyó que escucharía dirigidas a ella: "Gracias, hija"

Y así, mientras corrían por los laberintos del Ministerio en busca de una salida al exterior, Sarh enjugaba una lágrima silenciosa que terminó por romper su fachada de hierro.

* * *

En otro lugar del mismo edificio Sirius se encontraba en dificultades. De alguna forma Fudge se les había escapado. Lo habían buscado por ya demasiado tiempo, cuando un auror gritó que lo había encontrado. Nuevamente Fudge se liberó, esta vez de una manera más salvaje empezó a correr por los laberínticos caminos que viajaban bajo Diagon Alley, tras él una horda de magos ya demasiado enojados por la estupidez de quien tenían como líder estaban empezando a considerar la posibilidad de dejar a Fudge para que Voldemort le matara. Mas como el cargo sólo podía ser pasado de mano en mano, y el viejo Tom seguramente aprovecharía la oportunidad de llegar a tenerlo en su poder, desistieron y siguieron corriendo tras Cornelius.

-¡Agárrenlo¡Mátenlo ustedes si es necesario, pero Voldie no lo puede atrapar primero!-gritó Sirius al momento en que se transformaba en animago y salía corriendo tras la rechoncha figura de quien en algún momento fue elegido ministro.

La verdad el hecho de que Fudge fuese un ministro electo solo hablaba mal de las decisiones de la comunidad mágica. Tomando eso en cuenta, no cabía duda de porque estaban las cosas así.

De pronto, a lo lejos apareció un punto de luz. Obviamente la figura del ministro se perdió en ella. Así que Sirius solo corrió más fuerte. Una vez afuera no podría olerlo y rastrearlo, pero quizás si lo veía podía seguirle el rastro con la vista.

Afuera la luz no era demasiada. Las calles ya no eran lustrosas, al contrario, estaban empapadas de fluidos extraños que uno realmente no quería imaginar de donde habían provenido. Sirius corrió entre las calles, tratando de no pensar en la razón por la que sus patas se quedaban un poco pegadas a los adoquines.

Un giro de la capa verde turquesa del ministro le hizo mirar hacia Madame Malkin's. Allí, tratando de ahuyentar a los mortífagos que se dirigían a la tienda (lugar donde se encontraba escondido uno de los únicos trasladores de los aurors) se encontraban Hermione y Ginny, empecinadas en una contienda que realmente no iban a ganar siendo cinco contra dos.

En un par de segundos Sirius estaba peleando junto a ellas, y en un par de minutos más tenían a los chicos, porque la mayoría de los mortífagos presentes en esa batalla no cumplía aún los veinticinco años, huyendo por sus vidas.

-Chicas, estoy buscando a Fudge, se nos escapó mientras íbamos en los túneles. ¿Lo han visto?-preguntó el animago aprovechando los cinco segundos para respirar que tenían de momento.

-Yo creo haberlo visto cerca de Florean Fortescue-dijo Ginny-, pero parece que tenía todo un plan en mente, yo no me preocuparía tanto. El viejo tomará malas decisiones pero no es idiota.

-Bueno chicas, las dejo. Seguiré buscando a ese inútil. Cuídense la espalda-dijo Sirius, segundos antes de convertirse nuevamente y salir corriendo. De haberse detenido unos minutos más habría visto como un rayo tiraba a Ginny contra un escaparate y como Hermione salía volando en una dirección diferente.

Los mortífagos eran cerca de quince, y si bien Hermione solo podía tratar de detener a unos cuantos como pudiera, los que quedaban estaban dándole un mal rato a Ginny, que de momento no podía hacer nada mejor que huir hacia Madame Malkin's, pues en la caída su varita se había partido en dos.

Ninguna estaba conciente en ese momento del par de ojos que las miraba desde el Ministerio.

* * *

En resumen las cosas habían estado agitadas desde que cayó la tienda de los estrategas. Poco después todos los aurors salieron de sus escondites y empezaron la guerra abierta en contra de los mortífagos. Por todas partes los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro y ninguna de las calles de Diagon Alley se había visto sin daños por parte de mortífagos que salían corriendo o aurors que eran perseguidos.

Hasta ahora los resultados estaban saliendo positivos para los aurors y Hogwarts, si bien llevaban contando una buena cifra de heridos y muertos, llevaban también un buen numero de mortífagos muertos y otros que al llegar a la tienda-hospital se habían encontrado rodeados de aurors listos para arrestarlos. Así al menos el número de mortífagos que se iba para no volver iba en aumento.

Pero las cosas estaban yendo bien solo para los aurors, para el otro bando la cosa no era tan buena. No era ninguna gracia para Voldemort ver que sus filas se achicaban cada vez más. Poco a poco veía que los aurors se iban acercando al sitio que tenían sobre el ministerio y ESO nunca era bueno.

Al menos él no era el único preocupado por la situación, al contrario. Todos los mortífagos estaban preocupados, pero aquello era más por miedo que nada. No, se refería a Harry, el chico había dejado a ese caballo de él (la bestia no dejaba que nadie más lo tocara, ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort) y había empezado a dar vueltas alrededor de los mortífagos, instándolos a pelear, cosa que hacían pero que no les resultaba muy bien. El punto era que Harry ya se estaba aburriendo del asunto. ¡No podía ser posible que no hicieran nada más que correr como unos niños!

-Tom, déjame salir a pelear-rogó el chico por enésima vez-. ¡No puede ser que un par de aurors te den una paliza así!

-Harry, ya te lo he dicho varias veces: Tu lugar estratégico está junto a mí-respondió el Señor Oscuro, sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba.

Como si la suerte se estuviera poniendo de lado de Harry, de pronto un temblor recorrió toda la estructura que se había construido frente al ministerio. Un grupo de aurors, esquivando la resistencia mortífaga había mandado hechizos demoledores a las murallas de piedra. Y lo peor es que los hombres sobre la estructura no parecían saber qué es lo que los había golpeado.

-¡Cómo pueden ser tan inútiles!-rugió Harry al momento en que se subía sobre Nárfuingaur y empezaba a girar para dirigirse a la salida más cercana-. ¡Son una verdadera manga de idiotas¡Si no empiezan a actuar como los mortífagos que son, yo mismo seré quien los castigue!

-¡Potter, ya te dije que tu lugar es a mi lado!-gritó Voldemort encolerizado.

-¡Seré yo quien decida dónde queda mi lugar, Riddle!-gritó Harry mientras salía en pleno galope, atropellando a todo aquel que no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para apartarse de su camino.

Salió a un campo de batalla que obviamente no les favorecía y empezó a galopar por sobre sus adversarios. Recorrió todo el contorno del sitio, golpeando aurors y hechizando a miembros de la Orden del Fénix a diestra y siniestra.

Hasta que se encontró con alguien que, en su vida, nunca habría imaginado ahí. Hermione Granger.

La chica no parecía fácil de distraer, y se encontraba empecinada en atacar a cada mortífago que se moviera. Obviamente, siendo Hermione, no atacaba para matar pero inmovilizaba muy bien. Harry sabía que la chica tendría a sus hombres inmóviles casi por semanas. Lo cual no era algo que pudiera llegar a permitir.

Poniendo su mano en el cuello de su caballo de pesadilla, le indicó el área en que se encontraba quien había sido su compañera hacía tan solo unos meses. El caballo corrió hasta dejarle a dos metros de la chica. Harry bajó al mismo tiempo que Nárfuingaur empezaba a correr formando un círculo entre los dos chicos. Círculo que en un par de segundos se transformó en un domo protector para ambos.

-Hola, Hermione-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Harry!-inhaló Hermione, que no estaba segura si sentirse tranquila o asustada, si su amigo venía a ayudarla o matarla.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo con los mortífagos-dijo Harry aun con la sonrisa en la cara, Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa-. No sabía que había una vena tan… maquiavélica en ti.

-Tú sabes que esto no me agrada nada-respondió Hermione, haciendo acopio de fuerza. No por nada a ella la habían seleccionado en Gryffindor, aunque fuera sólo para prepararse a esto-. Pero prefiero atacar a un par de idiotas a tener que aguantarlos como...

-Hablas mucho, Hermione-interrumpió Harry-. No vine a preguntarte por tus principios.

-¿A qué viniste entonces¿A matarme?-preguntó Hermione-. No creo que seas capaz de hacerlo, Harry.

-Sabes que no podría matarte, pero por tú protección… preferiría que te fueras del campo de batalla-le pidió Harry, lo más amablemente que pudo.

-No puedo abandonarlos aquí ¡Necesitamos cuanta ayuda sea necesaria!-le recriminó Hermione-. Tú también habrías estado peleando con nosotros hace un tiempo…

-… Ya ves… las cosas cambian… y todos los cambios son para mejor-dijo Harry, sacando su varita-. Ahora, el mejor cambio que puedes hacer a tu favor, es largarte del campo de batalla. Sé muy bien que es lo que tienen preparado los mortífagos de llegar a atraparte y eso es algo que, en respeto a nuestra amistad, espero que nunca suceda.

-¿Porqué tratas de protegerme ahora… después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-Hermione, yo nunca te he hecho daño directamente… ¿No se te ha ocurrido que es porque NO quiero hacerte daño? –preguntó Harry, algo apesadumbrado-. Tú fuiste mi apoyo siempre, a ti no debería profesarte más que gratitud. Obviamente eso es algo que no me puedo permitir de momento… pero nunca dejaré de pensar en ti como una amiga incondicional… por eso no quiero que te hagan daño…

-Harry… porqué haces todo esto…-empezó a preguntar la chica, confundida.

-Así que ahora, te mandaré un hechizo-empezó Harry, sin contestar la pregunta que sabía que Hermione haría en un momento más-. El hechizo te hará llegar a las afueras de Hogwarts, en el Bosque Prohibido. Espero que no seas tan testaruda como para volver, hay gente que te necesitará más allá… Y prefiero que estés en el castillo cuidando enfermos que arriesgarme a que te pase algo.

-Harry, no comprendo… porqué…-Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Espero que cuando termine la guerra… podamos volver a ser amigos-le respondió Harry, una pregunta que la chica nunca había hecho, pero que se veía claramente en sus ojos.

Con un movimiento de la varita de Harry, Hermione desapareció.

* * *

Mephisto ya llevaba varias horas escondido y se estaba empezando a aburrir. Cuando vio que un mensajero llegaba con urgencia a la que había sido su tienda, tomó el alboroto como la señal de que debía escapar. Eso al menos antes de escuchar lo que sucedía.

-¿Ron, que es ese espejo?-preguntó el hombre al que Mephisto ya había asumido como Dante Wulff.

-Es un artefacto que Sirius le iba a regalar a Harry antes de que se cambiara de bando, pertenecía a su padre. Sirve para comunicarse con quien sea que tenga el otro lado del espejo-dijo el chico pelirrojo. Si Mephisto no se equivocaba él era Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry.

-¿Y porqué te lo ha traído el mensajero?-preguntó el híbrido.

-Supongo que Sirius quiere hablar conmigo, habrá que ver-dijo el chico, tomó el espejo firmemente frente a él, aclaró la voz y dijo fuerte y claro:-Sirius Black.

En el vidrio, apareció, como si se tratase de un reflejo, el campo de batalla. A lo lejos se podía ver claramente la tienda de Madame Malkin's, en llamas, y hombres corriendo en una dirección u otra. También el sonido se hizo presente, siendo posible escuchar los gritos de la gente que era atacada, el llanto de un niño, los gritos torturados de las víctimas de un hechizo.

-¡Sirius¿Qué pasa?-gritó Ron, para hacerse escuchar entre tanto alboroto.

-¡Ron!-respondió Sirius, al darse cuenta de que le hablaban por el otro lado del espejo. La escena en el espejo empezó a cambiar, como si su portador estuviera corriendo, hasta que se escondido en una tienda. Es ruido ahí fue menor, lo suficiente para hablar sin gritar-. ¿Ron, Hermione no está por allí?

-No, Sirius, no hemos tenido noticias de ella desde que nos separamos-dijo Ron, empezándose a preocupar-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Harry salió a pelear hace un rato, se enfrentó con Hermione, desde entonces que no la hemos visto-respondió el animago, con un dejo de histeria en su voz-. ¡Hermione tenía los lazos de las protecciones del ministerio!

-No, Sirius, ella ya no los tenía. Cuando salíamos se los dio a alguien más, no recuerdo a quien-dijo Ron, pensativo. Dante lo interrumpió.

-Se los dio a tu madre, Ron.

-¡A mi mama!-exclamó el pelirrojo asombrado-. ¿Y para qué se los dio a mi mamá¡Cómo si pudiera llegar a hacer algo con ellos desde Hogwarts!

-Supongo que se los dio por lo mismo, allá están más seguros-dijo Sirius, pensativo-. Bueno, supongo que mandaré a alguien a buscarlos, y al mismo tiempo que busque a Hermione, quizás está en Hogwarts y no muerta, por Dios espero que sea así. Hablando de eso, Fudge se nos escapó, no sé como realmente, creo que accedió a una chimenea abierta, o abrió una… el punto es que lo vimos meterse…

Pero Ron ya no contestaba. Tras el ventanal donde se encontraba Sirius sucedió algo que desvió su atención. Alrededor de 6 mortífagos perseguían a un pelirrojo y una chica de no más de 30 años. Las dos presas corrían en busca de una tienda donde esconderse, encontrando todas las puertas cerradas. Arthur Weasley estaba en la mitad de un callejón sin salida.

-Debo irme-dijo Ron, dejando el espejo a solo unos centímetros de donde estaba Mephisto en la maqueta, y cruzando la tienda hasta donde habían puesto el traslador de emergencia que lo llevaría directamente a Diagon Alley.

-¡Ron¡Detente!-exclamó el híbrido-. ¡No puedes tomar decisiones tan rápido!

-¿Qué no viste¡Es mi padre el que está ahí!-gritó Ron, al borde de la histeria.

-¡Lo sé! Pero tú eres estratega aquí, no es una opción el abandonar tu puesto en la mitad de la batalla-exclamó Dante, al borde de la histeria.

-¡No puedo dejar de preocuparme sabiendo que mi padre podría estar muerto en 3 minutos más!-exclamó Ron, pegándole a la mesa de la maqueta del callejón.

Mephisto no era estúpido, sabía ver una oportunidad en cuanto estaba frente a él, así que en cuanto Ron pasó cerca de la maqueta, el mortífago corrió a toda velocidad y con fuerza saltó y se agarró de la manga del pelirrojo.

-¡Yo también estoy preocupado sabiendo que Hermione podría estar muerta, pero no me ves haciendo estupideces!-grito Dante, tomándolo de la túnica y llevándolo hasta estar a la altura de su rostro.

-Pues tal vez deberías-dijo Ron en un susurro al tiempo en que se soltaba de las manos del híbrido y caía al suelo-, después de todo el amor es hacer estupideces sin sentido que demuestren tu amor¿no?

De pronto un rayo desde fuera de la tienda la hizo temblar por completo. De alguna forma alguien estaba atacado la carpa tan bien protegida y eso no era bueno. Solo podía significar que los mortífagos habían llegado a recuperar lo que era suyo. Ahora era el momento de defender lo que habían conquistado.

Ron aprovechándose del alboroto, salió corriendo en busca del traslador ubicado en una esquina de la tienda, y sin aviso de nadie dijo las palabras que lo activaban. Sin darse cuenta había llevado al campo de batalla al mejor estratega de Voldemort y el único al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en ambos bandos.

Tras haber sentido el tirón del traslador y el esfuerzo de su cuerpo por traspasar las diferentes protecciones antiaparición que había en el campo de batalla, Ron se encontró

* * *

Arthur había corrido, como nunca lo había hecho. Pero cuando llegó al lugar donde había visto a Ginny ya no había nada que señalara que ella había estado ahí. Si bien iba a seguir buscando un pensamiento se apodero de su mente: Quizás sí había sido una trampa…

-¡Arthur, cuidado!-gritó Katty, abalanzándose sobre él al tiempo que un cruciatus pasaba por el lugar donde había estado el pelirrojo momentos antes-. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, si nos quedamos quietos somos un blanco muy fácil… y ninguno esta vestido como los aurors.

-Esta bien, vamos a Madame Malkin's por ultima vez, si no encontramos nada volveremos al ministerio-dijo Arthur levantándose de una forma bastante ágil para lo que aparentaba día a día en la oficina.

En ese momento doblaron una esquina al menos veinte mortífagos, quienes al ver al pelirrojo sonrieron ante la posibilidad de matar al traidor de la sangre mas odiado de las últimas décadas. Después de todo, no siempre tienes la posibilidad de matar al patriarca de tan desagradable familia.

La primera en mandar un hechizo fue Bellatrix Black, quien sólo hacía un par de días había escapado de Azkaban junto con los dementores. La primera maldición fue un cruciatus, que iba dirigido a la espía del señor Oscuro. No era secreto para nadie que la convicta guardaba un odio inmenso hacia la chica, al ver que el cariño de Tom Riddle se había desplazado a la astuta espía. De cualquier manera, el hechizo nunca llegó a destino, pues Arthur se interpuso en el camino de este. Silenciosamente cayó al suelo mientras sus músculos convulsionaban.

-¡Déjalo, perra!-gritó Katty, mandando un hechizo a la bruja que le hizo detener la maldición.

Poco a poco los mortífagos se cerraron en un círculo alrededor de la pareja. Arthur aún recuperaba su aliento en el suelo, mientras que Sahr hacía un rato había sacado sus dos varitas y las tenía apuntadas a Bellatrix.

-¡Ustedes saben quien soy, déjenlo en paz!-gritó Katty nuevamente, dejando que sus glamoures cayeran y su verdadero cuerpo tomara forma.

-¡Pero si no es la pequeña huérfana!-dijo Bellatrix con fingida sorpresa. Con cuidado se sacó su máscara y la tiró al suelo frente a Sahr-. Ahí tienes, para que cuando mueras todo el mundo sepa quien fuiste-dijo en un silbido.

-Realmente Azkaban te caló muy hondo ¿No?-dijo la chica, moviendo su largo cabello rubio ligeramente y mostrándole sus muñecas en actitud de desafío-. Anda, trata de matarme. Tú sola, sin la ayuda de estos mamarrachos. Pero a este hombre lo dejas en paz.

-Ooh… ya entiendo… ¿Con que el viejo Weasley te hizo conocer la importancia de una familia¡Acerté!-gritó Black extasiada, un extraño brillo en los ojos hacía comprender a todos hasta donde llegaba su locura-. Pues si estás dispuesta a dar tu vida por el viejo no se porqué no tomarla…

-No la tomarás porque yo no te dejaré-dijo tranquilamente una voz a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Sahr miró por el reflejo de una vitrina y una gran cortina de fuego anunció la llegada de Harry y su caballo.

-¿Con que la pequeña huérfana tiene a otro protector?-dijo Bellatrix con una mueca en la cara-. Pues vaya si eres una buena puta, Sahr… ¿o debería decirte hija?... Si tanto deseas una familia puedo volver a ser tu madre…

-No te metas en esto, Harry. A esta perra la mato yo-dijo Sahr, con una sonrisa sádica.

En ese momento una mano se posó en su hombro y la chica se giró tan rápido que sólo el pelo al girar daba cuenta de su movimiento. Apuntó su varita rápidamente y la bajó al ver que se trataba de Arthur.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Katty-dijo él, extrañado por todo lo que ocurría… pero sabía que la chica frente a él no era malvada del todo. Aun quedaba salvación para ella-. Ella es tu madre.

-Hace mucho que ella misma rechazo ese nombre, Arthur…-dijo ella, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-. Tu haz sido un padre para mí, no te perderé por culpa de esa… ella.

-Me puedo defender solo, Katty-dijo el pelirrojo, sintiendo pena por la situación. Había que enfrentarlo, las vidas de los mortífagos normalmente eran las peores. No existía dicha en una vida como esa. Solo era cosa de ver la vida de Snape-. Pero de todas formas: Gracias, Sahr, por todo.

La chica soltó una risita al tiempo que sus lágrimas caían. De pronto se sintió como si algo grande golpeara el suelo y ambos se giraron a verlo.

-Muévanse, son un blanco fácil-dijo Harry, quien había hecho que Nárfuingaür aplastara la cabeza de un mortífago que sin duda los había querido atacar. Mientras tanto, Bella había quedado imposibilitada de atacarlos porque el caballo y su cortina de fuego le cortaban la vista.

En un par de segundos todo cambió y el ligero estado de calma se convirtió en un completo desastre. Harry logró echar del lugar a la mayoría de los mortífagos, Arthur peleaba con algunos y Sahr luchaba a muerte con su madre contra la vitrina junto a la sastrería.

Fue en ese momento en que Ron apareció vía traslador dentro de la tienda de Madame Malkin's. Los hechizos volaban de un lugar a otro y entre todo el caos logró distinguir a Harry peleando contra los mortífagos, a una rubia que luchaba a muerte con una mortífago de ojos insanos y a su padre…

Su padre peleaba contra tres magos a la vez. Iba perdiendo… Pero cuando casi todo estaba acabado Harry tiró un hechizo y lanzó a los hijos de perra volando por los aires. Antes de verlos caer había empezado a galopar persiguiéndolos y saliéndose de la escena.

Ron no entendía nada. Ni quien era la rubia que de momento huía hacía su padre, ni el caballo con fuego, ni porque su padre estaba ahí, ni porque Harry estaba ayudando. Pero de todas formas salió corriendo hacia ellos, a por último ayudarlos a pelear.

De pronto… verde…

Una ráfaga de luz verde cruzó los aires, iba camino a la rubia de pelo largo que Ron estaba empezando a encontrar idéntica a la chica del baile… pero pasó de largo, erró el tiro y dio de lleno en su padre que en ese momento había visto a Ron y extendía sus brazos en señal de victoria.

La sonrisa del señor pelirrojo seguía en su rostro mientras sus ojos perdían la vida y su cuerpo empezaba a caer al suelo. Primero sus rodillas, luego su cuerpo y finalmente sus brazos, el amado Señor Weasley caía al suelo al mismo tiempo que su hijo, a tan solo cinco metros de él.

Dos gritos femeninos cruzaron el callejón. Uno extasiado y victorioso, otro que dejaba escapar las agonías del mundo y años de angustia. La rubia se giró en menos de un segundo y caminó hacía Bellatrix.

Y sin necesidad de una varita causó el mayor dolor que su madre podría jamás haber recibido. Unos cuantos minutos después del cuerpo de Bellatrix Black de Lestrange solo quedaba su esqueleto y unos cuantos músculos pegados a su cuerpo. Además claro de su cabeza intacta. Sahr había logrado que su madre viera –ante esto la chica no podía evitar una sádica sonrisa- lo que era sufrir.

Pero de esto Ron nada vio. Sus ojos se encontraban pegados al cuerpo de su padre, que todavía no se levantaba del lugar donde había caído.

-¿Papá?-preguntó Ron, inseguro-. ¡Levántate, papá¡No nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo aquí, nos matarán!

Ya para entonces Ron se había puesto de pie y trataba de lograr que su padre también lo hiciera.

-¡Vamos, papá! Finite Incantem… ¡Finite Incantem!-repetía una y otra vez-. ¡Ennervate¡Finite Incantem!... ¡Vamos, papá, despierta, no puedo acarrearte todo el camino!

Sahr se giró y vio al chico cargar a su padre. Ella no había hecho eso cuando su padre murió… Luego miró a Bellatrix… Sí, cuando mató a Rodolphus había quemado su cuerpo en la chimenea…

-¡Papá, mamá se va a enojar conmigo si no te llevo a casa!... Tu lo sabes… que se preocupara… que estará horas gritándonos hasta que lleguen los gemelos y hagan explotar algo y su atención de vaya hacía ellos… y luego toma… tomaremos té y galletas y esas… tartas de manzana que tanto te gustan… Y mamá llegará más calmada a preguntarnos que nos pasó y tú le dirás cómo no fue nada grave y le empe… empez… empezarás a hablar sobre alg… alguna invención muggle cuyo nombre no... conoces muy bien… y ella te besará y dirá cómo no cambiarás nunca… y luego los gemelos vendrán… y tu les darás los ingredientes que te pidieron para sus bombas… y me… me mirarás… y sonreirás… y … porque tu vendrás a casa conmigo, papá… ¿no?... ¿no?... siempre estarás con nosotros… y cuando Ginny se case podrás entregarla en el altar… y hablarás cuando yo me case… Y te vere… veremos corretear con tus nietos… porque habrán muchos papá… y… ¡dios mío, papá¡Despierta¡No puedes estar dormido para siempre!... no puedes estar… no estás… dormido… papá… no me dejes… papá… dios… papá…

Y Ron cayó con el cuerpo inerte de su padre, uno sobre otro, aferrado al cuerpo de este como si temiera que al dejarlo solo por un segundo su cuerpo se evaporaría y su alma y recuerdos de niño se irían con él.

Sahr miró todo esto desde la distancia, con cuidado levantó sus cuerpos y los metió dentro de una tienda. Aún no venía lo peor.

**

* * *

**

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora: **Ok, esta es la parte donde pido perdón por todos mis pecados… LO SIENTO!. De cualquier forma, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, pues no tengo muy claro cuando llegue a tener otro capítulo más. Ya saben, clases, exámenes, maquetas, correcciones, etc… la vida del estudiante de arquitectura no es vida!

Bueno, que me queda por escribir en este fic (o al menos en esta batalla): Cuando llegarán los del Concilio de Dragones, que de hecho SI llegarán. Qué es lo que pasará con Draco que no tuvo participación aquí sepan que se escondió junto con Birdman, todavía queda ver donde están las lealtades de Harry (cosa que como notaron en este capítulo es por demás ambigua) y bueno… Todavía nos queda ver quien ganará, no?

Jejejeje

Por favor comenten que les pareció el capítulo, cualquier amenaza de muerte por no haber actualizado será bien recibida y aceptada, y pasen el dato :P

Ya saben que los Reviews por lo general hacen escribir mas rapido :P

Atte, Natalia. (Naryakiuxen)


	21. Dudas, Celos y Reencuentros

MoonLight Curse

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Vigésimo primera: Dudas, celos y reencuentros.**

* * *

Ya iban cerca de 12 horas de batalla. Era de noche, y parecía que había un descanso entre las tropas de ambos bandos. Tras horas luchando por tener la victoria ambos grupos estaban cansados y una tregua momentánea no había podido evitar gestarse, aún en contra de lo que Voldemort podía haber deseado tenía que aceptar que le era beneficioso tener un poco más de tiempo para reagrupar fuerzas y descansar.

Tanto los mortífagos como la Orden del fénix habían tenido sorpresas durante la batalla, unas mejores otras peores. Así que este descanso de un par de horas les serviría para poder componerse, tanto de las muertes de sus compañeros como de los planes fallidos.

Por el lado de la Orden las cosas estaban empezando a marchar bien por fin. Hacía ya unas horas habían entablado comunicación con Hogwarts donde encontraron tanto los lazos del ministerio como a Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey dijo que un auror la había encontrado tirada en la mitad de la cancha de Quidditch y que la había llevado inmediatamente a la enfermería al ver que no reaccionaba. La enfermera le había hecho exámenes pero estos no mostraban nada. A lo único que la chica había reaccionado era a los gritos de dolor dentro de la enfermería, sin dudarlo un momento entró y empezó a curar a cuanto herido se cruzaba ante ella. Poppy pensaba que era un comportamiento poco saludable, pero había personas con problemas mayores. Una vez la batalla terminara se preocuparían de las enfermedades mentales.

Del paradero de Ron nadie sabía nada, había desaparecido de la tienda de estrategas hacía ya mucho rato y desde entonces no se tenía idea donde era que se encontraba. Dante había dicho que era probable que se encontrara con su padre en algún lado pues era en busca de él que había tomado el traslador a Diagon Alley. Así, mientras la alegría de que los lazos de ministerio volvían a estar en manos de la Orden del Fénix y que Hermione había sido encontrada casi intacta, ahora la desaparición de Ron y su padre pesaba sobre sus corazones.

Por el lado de los mortífagos las cosas no estaban mucho mejor. De hecho, de no ser por el hecho que estaban ganando la batalla por una cosa de números, las cosas iban mucho peor para ellos. Habían perdido a muchos mortífagos, entre ellos a todos los de la tienda de estrategas y los de la tienda-hospital.

Voldemort estaba preocupado. Tras su anuncio no hubo ningún tipo de comunicación con los del ministerio, ningún mensaje de rendición, así que los ataques a las protecciones se doblaron y estimaban que estas caerían más o menos a media mañana del día siguiente. Aún cuando esas eran noticias relativamente buenas, le preocupaba lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade, un ataque ahí sólo quería decir que había un espía entre sus filas. Pero de momento no quería pensar en eso. No, por el momento lo que más le preocupaba era Harry. Este había desaparecido del fuerte frente al ministerio y se encontraba cabalgando por las calles de Diagon Alley.

De pronto, como si hubiera estado escuchando sus pensamientos se oyó a lo lejos el ruido de los cascos de un caballo, un caballo que venía al trote. En menos de un minuto Harry se encontraba bajando del caballo una vez hubo entrado al sitio. Pero no venía solo, a su lado venían Birdman y Malfoy, que se notaban cansados. Como hubieran estado corriendo tras el caballo. Probablemente lo habían hecho, pues no creía posible que el animal los hubiera dejado subir a él.

-Encontré a estos dos mientras daba unas rondas-explicó Harry al ver a Tom-. Les saque de encima unos cuantos conjuros y les traje.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó en Hogsmeade?-preguntó Lord Voldemort sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambos chicos se miraron y cotejaron quién iba a hablar primero. Dando un paso al frente Birdman habló.

-Mientras estábamos curando a unos pacientes tuve la sensación de que si me quedaba allí algo malo me iba a pasar, así que agarré a Draco y nos escabullimos entre las lonas de la tienda hasta unos árboles cercanos. Desde allí vimos como atacaban la tienda de los estrategas y la tienda-hospital. Después de un rato esperando a que las cosas se calmaran nos escabullimos a buscar el traslador de vuelta a Diagon Alley. Cuando llegamos aquí nos terminamos metiendo en batallas… Hasta hace unos minutos cuando Lord Potter nos revivió estábamos inconscientes en alguna callejuela.

-¡Son unos cobardes¿Por qué no se quedaron defendiendo la tienda?-preguntó exasperado Voldemort.

-Creímos que era mejor venir a dar la señal de que la tienda había caído. Nos superaban en número casi 15 veces. Entre perder la vida y la tienda, o venir aquí, ayudar y dar a conocer la situación en Hogsmeade creímos mejor la segunda opción, Lord Voldemort- dijo Draco, con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿No saben nada sobre lo que pasó con la gente de la tienda de estrategas?-preguntó Harry algo ansioso.

-No, lo único que logramos ver es que fue una emboscada no un ataque directo-contestó Birdman.

-Dios, la suerte de Mephisto me tiene con los nervios de punta-comentó Harry mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara en un gesto de desesperación.

-Tranquilo, Harry-dijo Voldemort poniendo un brazo por sobre los hombros de Potter- Mephisto es el más inteligente de ahí, sin duda llegará aquí de un momento a otro-dijo luego apoyando su cabeza sobre la frente del chico.

Draco se quedó mirando la escena, aquel gesto era tan personal y tan íntimo que no pudo evitar sentir celos. Hacía tanto que él no podía tocar a Harry de esa manera, de hecho dudaba que algún día pudiera volver a hacerlo, la simple idea era ridícula. Pero en algún lugar de sus entrañas tenía la impresión de que debiera ser él quien estuviera sosteniendo a Harry así, no Voldemort. Tom Riddle no era el indicado para Potter. Quizás él tampoco lo era, pero ese no era el punto. ¡Arg¡Qué rabia!

-Montarán una enfermería en el lado oeste del ministerio, dentro del muro. Si no tienen los elementos para hacerla funcionar van a tener que crearlos con las cosas que puedan robar de Diagon Alley. Mandaré traer a Snape para que les cree pociones y bálsamos-les indicó Voldemort con una mirada, aún abrazando a Harry-. No quiero demoras, partan ya.

Con una última mirada a la pareja abrazada Draco tomó a Halek de la mano y se lo llevó a paso rápido a donde se suponía que tendrían que empezar a construir todo lo que habían perdido en Hogsmeade.

Mientras tanto Voldemort y Harry aún se encontraban entrelazados. Una vez Draco y el híbrido estuvieron fuera de vista Tom miró al nigromante de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué demonios hacías allá afuera buscando a Malfoy?-preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados de rabia.

-¿Quién te dice que lo estaba buscando a él? Estaba buscando a Mephisto, me encontré con ellos sin querer-dijo Harry, sus ojos brillando de extrañeza y preocupación.

-No me mientas, Harry, no soy tonto. Se puede ver que el chico aún está enamorado de ti, no veo porqué no podrías estar preocupado por tu amante-dijo Tom abrazando a Potter con tanta rabia que en el cuerpo de este seguramente quedarían las marcas de sus brazos.

-¡Qué demonios dices, por favor!-exclamó Harry soltándose con fuerza del agarre del otro-¿En qué tiempo querías que hiciera algo¡Estás loco, Tom!-gritó mientras blandía ante sí un dedo amenazante. Estaba a solo unos centímetros del rostro del Señor Oscuro. Luego, en un par de segundos su postura cambió completamente y le pasó los brazos por alrededor del cuello, apoyándose en su cuerpo para no caer-. ¿Cuándo entenderás que el amor que sentí por él nunca será ni siquiera parecido a lo que siento por ti? Te amo, Tom. Más que a nada en este mundo. Eres la persona que me formó, quizás no lo sabías, pero cada ataque que hiciste contra Hogwarts que me tocó detener fue definitorio para mi personalidad. Estás más arraigado en mi interior de lo que crees ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que lo eres todo para mí?

Harry optó por ese momento para besar al Señor Oscuro. Un beso como nunca había dado antes. Ninguno de los dos había tenido antes una experiencia como esa, tan conmovedora que los dejó sin habla por un par de segundos.

-Harry, lo siento. Pero es que esta situación contigo se me hace tan surrealista…-dijo Voldemort después de un rato-. Tienes que comprender que después de todas las cosas que he hecho, que hago y que pretendo hacer, la idea de involucrarme hasta este punto en una relación con alguien me era casi irrisoria. Hasta que te vi por primera vez ahí, arrodillado frente a mí, con esa mirada en tus ojos… Jamás había tenido la necesidad de otra persona hasta ese momento, Harry.

-Pues me alegro entonces de haber sido yo quien te plantara la duda, querido-dijo Potter con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Espero que sea la única duda con buenos fundamentos que me llegues a plantar-susurró el Señor Oscuro.

-Tengo la impresión de que cuando lleguemos al castillo podré plantarte algo mucho mejor-le murmuró Harry seductoramente al oído.

-No me des ideas hasta que realmente estemos de vuelta en el castillo-dijo Tom, desligándose de Harry y dándole una palmada en el trasero mientras este caminaba hacia el interior del muro.

-¿Hay algo que hacer en este lugar?-preguntó el chico con un aire de negocios.

-Lleva a la cuadrilla de constructores al sector 3 y 8. En ambos hubo una fisura que permitió entrar unos hechizos-dijo el Señor Oscuro.

-Nos vemos entonces, Tom-dijo Harry mientras inspeccionaba con su varita los muros por los que iba caminando.

* * *

-¿Ron¿Ron, puedes escucharme?

El aire estaba denso con olor a humedad y muerte. Desde algún lugar del exterior venía el olor metálico de la sangre que inundaba la habitación. En un rincón tras un mostrador en una tienda de ropa había tres figuras. Una de ellas estaba en permanente movimiento, a veces se paraba e inspeccionaba el exterior, otras se agachaba junto a las otras dos y les hablaba.

Las otras dos figuras permanecían completamente inmóviles.

-¿Ron¿Ron, puedes escucharme?-repitió la figura nuevamente, se agachó y tomó la cara del chico con las dos manos- ¿Ron¿Me escuchas? Dios, desearía que Mephisto estuviera aquí. Este chico está en shock.

-Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso-dijo la voz del medi-mago desde algún punto entremedio de las figuras abrazadas en el suelo.

-¿Mephisto, dónde estás?-preguntó Sarh extrañada.

De entre los dobleces de la ropa del chico pelirrojo salió lo que parecía ser una miniatura del estratega de los mortífagos. Venía haciéndose sonar el cuello y daba la impresión de que había estado llorando hasta hacía muy poco.

-Finete Incantem-pronunció una vez se hubo bajado del cuerpo de los dos pelirrojos-. Creo que no hay más que hacer con respecto al señor Weasley-dijo mientras se enjugaba una lágrima, luego conjuró un pequeño Lumos con su varita y empezó a moverlo frente a los ojos del chico-. Pero Ron no tiene que quedarse así, no dudo que después de ver a su padre es lógico que caiga en un shock y una depresión pero este no es el lugar indicado como para bajar las defensas de esa manera. Tiene suerte de que seamos nosotros quienes lo encontramos y no algún otro mortífago.

-¿Qué hacías ahí¿No deberías estar en Hogsmeade?-preguntó la chica rubia con aire perplejo.

-Es una larga historia. No podemos detenernos a ella por ahora-dijo el medi-mago-. Por ahora hay que hacer llegar el cuerpo de Arthur Weasley a manos de los aurors y hacer que gente de la Orden del Fénix lo vengan a buscar. Lo ideal es que se lo lleven directamente a donde sea que estén curando a sus heridos.

-Si quieres puedo ponerme mis glamoures de nuevo e ir a buscar a alguien de la Orden, sé más o menos donde se esconden-dijo la chica preparando su varita.

-Ve sin los glamoures, yo me quedaré cuidando que este chico no empeore su estado actual.

-¿Por qué sin los glamoures?

-Te confundirán con alguien que ellos conocen, creo que te será más fácil entrar entre sus filas de esa forma-dijo Mephisto mientras con una mano movía el cabello que cubría la cara del pelirrojo-. Tiene fiebre, será mejor que te apresures.

-Está bien, cuídalo-dijo Sarh mientras salía corriendo.

Las calles de Diagon Alley estaban desiertas. Cada cierto tiempo veía pasar alguna banshee o algún zombie, por sobre el horizonte de edificios se podía ver como los gigantes aún atacaban las protecciones de Gringotts. El sonido de las protecciones al crujir bajo los brazos de estos enormes hombres era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

A lo lejos escuchó el cabalgar de alguien que podía asumir que era Harry. Probablemente se encontraban en algún tipo de tregua, dada la oscuridad del ambiente debía ser tarde y ya todos debían estar cansados.

La chica corrió por muchas calles hasta llegar a Hallan Gentry Row, la calle donde Arthur le había dicho que estaba la base de operaciones de la Orden. Gentry Row era una de esas callejuelas por las que nunca caminaba nadie, de esas calles donde los negocios estaban malditos así que por lo tanto los niños que iban por primera vez no descubrían jamás. Locales olvidados hacía años salían a su encuentro, vitrinas rotas y muros pintados con insultos.

Sarh respiró profundo y abrió una puerta, esperando encontrar algún indicio de que se encontraba en el lugar correcto. Repitió la operación al menos cuatro veces antes de encontrarse, al salir de una tienda vacía, con una varita apuntando directamente a su cara.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?-preguntó un hombre de unos 40 años, con el cabello castaño y una gran mancha de color blanco que realmente no podían ser canas.

-Estoy buscando a alguien de la orden del fénix-dijo Sarh, un poco más tranquila, sabiendo que al menos estaba buscando en el lugar indicado y que de una forma u otra este hombre la llevaría ante quien fuera necesario ver.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él, sin bajar su varita ni un milímetro.

-Tengo noticias sobre el paradero de Ron Weasley-dijo ella tratando de permanecer tranquila. La varita de quien la interrogaba flaqueo un poco.

-Cómo podemos saber que es verdad lo que dices-preguntó él, extrañado.

-Veritaseum, un hechizo, lo que quieran. Pero tienen que ir a buscarlo pronto-dijo la chica.

-Ven conmigo-dijo este, poniéndose detrás de ella y con la varita en su espalda dirigiéndola hacia un local al que había hacía unos minutos.

Una vez estuvieron dentro el hombre dijo un encantamiento que la chica no alcanzó a escuchar y de un momento a otro el lugar cambio completamente dando paso a lo que realmente debería ser la base operaciones de un grupo organizado como eran los Aurors y la Orden del Fénix.

-Vendrás conmigo a la reunión de consejo. Entre todos decidiremos si lo que dices es verdad-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa preocupada que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos.

A la izquierda de ambos se abrió una puerta desde la que se podía ver como un grupo de magos y brujas escuchaban atentamente a lo que decía alguien en algún lugar de la habitación. Por todo el lugar había pizarras, papeles y mapas.

-Pasa, voy detrás de ti-dijo el hombre, extendiendo la mano en una clara invitación a entrar.

Sarh entró con el corazón en la mano. Si esta gente se daba cuenta que era una mortífago estaba muerta. ¡Dios a la de cosas a la que se arriesgaba por la familia Weasley!

-¡Remus, porqué la trajiste aquí!-preguntó encolerizado alguien que Sarh reconoció con un Sirius Black un poco más vivo que el que salía en los carteles cuando se escapó.

-Dice tener información sobre el paradero de Ron-respondió el hombrelobo con calma-. Dijo que se sometería a Veritaseum o algún hechizo para demostrar que es información verdadera.

-¡Pues traigan el Veritaseum, que esperan!-exclamó un Jeremy Fletcher que se notaba más maltrecho que nunca. Probablemente la negativa de su esposa de volver a sus brazos, la locura de sus hijos y la batalla lo tenían al borde del suicidio.

Un par de segundos después apareció Arabella Figg con una poción y un cuentagotas. Sentaron a Sarh en una silla, la ataron de manos y piernas y le quitaron su varita.

-Un momento ¿antes que me den la poción puedo pedirles algo?-preguntó Sarh. Sirius miró a Remus con ojos acusatorios, pero aún así todos asintieron-. No me tomen como prisionera, por favor, estoy arriesgando mi cuello para que ustedes puedan saber donde está el chico.

-Arabella, dale la poción-dijo Sirius, sin responder realmente a la petición de la chica. Una vez la poción fue tragada empezaron las preguntas-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sarh Lestrange.

-¿Eres hija de Bellatrix Lestrange¿Está viva esa perra?-preguntó Sirius asombrado de que esta chica pudiera ser su pariente.

-Sí, soy su hija. No, está muerta, la maté hace unas horas.

-¿Donde está Ron¿Está bien?-preguntó un auror amiga de la familia Weasley, Nÿmphadora Tonks.

-Se encuentra en una tienda de ropa frente a la Biblioteca Ministerial. No está herido pero se encuentra en shock y no responde.

-¿Esto es una trampa¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-preguntó Moody, con desconfianza.

-No es una trampa, solo quiero que saquen a Ron y a su padre del campo de batalla antes que les pase algo más-dijo la chica, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó Charlie Weasley, con preocupación-. ¿Dónde está mi padre, está bien?

-Arthur está con Ron y Mephisto en la tienda. Está muerto.

Un silencio recorrió la habitación por completo. Nadie podía realmente creer esa noticia. Arthur estaba en el ministerio, al menos allí había estado esa mañana. Arthur era como el padre de todos, personas como él no podían morir.

-¡Perra, lo mataste!-gritó Bill mientras corría hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Los brazos de Kingsley lo detuvieron en su sitio antes de que pudiera hacer nada-¡Lo mataste!

-No, Bellatrix lo mató.

-¿Y tú mataste a Bellatrix, porqué? Eres su hija, una hija no mata a su madre-dijo Mundungus bastante calmado.

-Ella me abandonó, ella era mala y ella había matado a Arthur. No podía perdonarla.

-Entonces, Ron está vivo y en una tienda frente a la Biblioteca. ¿Por qué nos viniste a avisar?-preguntó Remus, tratando de volver al tema.

-No soportaría dejarlos ahí. Les vine a avisar para que se los llevaran y se encargaran de ellos. Es una buena familia, no tienen porqué sufrir más.

-¿Están solos allá?-preguntó Sirius, poniendose de pie.

-Mephisto está cuidando de Ron y Arthur, es medi-mago. No hay nadie más.

-¡Pues que estamos esperando¡Vamos a buscarlos, no podemos dejar que se queden ahí!-dijo Sirius tomando su armadura y su varita-¿Quién va conmigo?

-Yo voy, me parece que le hará bien a Ron ver una cara conocida-dijo Tonks, también poniéndose de pie-. Creo que sería bueno si alguno de sus hermanos estuviera dispuesto a ir, pero creo que no están en condiciones.

-Iré-dijo Charlie, que era el que estaba más calmado. La noticia de la muerte de su padre aún no estaba completamente asimilada en su mente-. Yo… yo iré.

-Esta bien, con nosotros tres debiera bastar-dijo Sirius, abriendo la puerta-. Remus, llévate a la chica a una habitación para que se le pase el efecto de la poción y luego: déjala ir.

-Deberíamos mantenerla con nosotros-dijo Moody, con una sonrisa maquiavélica-. Sin duda es una mortífaga, podríamos sacarle información valiosa.

-Podríamos, tienes razón, Moody-asintió Black-. Si es que fuéramos mortífagos sin duda haríamos eso, pero no lo somos. Y ella nos pidió que no la tomáramos prisionera, así que no lo haremos. Ya ha hecho su buena obra del día, merece irse. Probablemente, si tuvo el buen corazón para venir a contarnos, volverá sola.

Dichas estas palabras Sirius salió con Charlie y Tonks de la habitación. Moody quedó dentro, a medio pararse, lanzándole dagas con la mirada a la chica que aún estaba sentada en la mitad de la habitación. Sarh no parecía saber qué hacer, ni que se haría con ella, pero estaba claro que se encontraba nerviosa.

-Tranquila, te llevaré a una pieza adjunta a recuperarte ¿ok?-dijo Remus mientras le quitaba las ataduras de sus manos-. No quieres darles razones para desconfiar de ti¿cierto? así que no hagas ningún movimiento rápido y sigue todas mis indicaciones. Con eso debería bastar.

-¿A dónde crees que la llevas, Lupin?-preguntó Moody al ver que Remus obedecía a su amigo.

-A una pieza adjunta a recuperarse-dijo este con tranquilidad.

-¿Y porqué no dejas que se recupere aquí?-preguntó el ex auror.

-Creo que este no es el lugar más indicado para que nadie se recupere. Volveré en cuanto ella se haya ido-con esas palabras el licántropo la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una puerta que había en un rincón.

Tras mucho rato caminando por túneles, Remus dejó que la chica entrara en una de las muchas habitaciones del lugar. Una vez estuvieron dentro Remus cerró la puerta con un hechizo y miró a Sarh de arriba a abajo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con cuidado.

-Sí, muchas gracias-dijo esta, cruzando las manos sobre sus piernas-. Tú amigo tenía razón. Entre los mortífagos la idea de mandar al mensajero de vuelta habría sido casi pedir a gritos que te mataran. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay problema, niña. Todo se solucionará-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Por un instante ninguno supo que decir, después de todo no se conocían para nada, jamás se habían visto antes y si tenían algún tema en común simplemente lo ignoraban. Mientras Remus pensaba en las razones por las que ella se encontraba allí cuando podría estar en el muro donde estaban los mortífagos, relativamente tranquila, Sarh pensaba en cómo realmente no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo allí. Ninguno quería pensar en la muerte del Señor Weasley, para ambos era un tema doloroso, sobre todo para ella.

-¿Tú… cómo te llamas?-preguntó la espía de Voldemort con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, no me he presentado. Soy Remus Lupin-dijo él extendiendo su mano en gesto de presentación.

-¿Tú eres Remus Lupin? Harry ha hablado mucho de ti-comentó la chica, con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Conoces a Harry¿Está bien?-inquirió el hombrelobo preocupado.

-Soy su segunda al mando y su amiga, creo que lo conozco relativamente bien-dijo Sarh sonrojándose de oreja a oreja. Después de todo, aún le gustaba Harry-. Y sí, supongo que está bien. La verdad la última vez que lo vi fue cuando trató de ayudarme a pelear contra los mortífagos en Diagon Alley.

-Dios… ¿de qué lado está realmente Harry?-preguntó retóricamente Remus.

-De su propio lado, supongo-dijo ella con una risita-. Harry es extraño. Te voy a contar un secreto, porque sé cuanto significas para él ¿ok? Tengo la impresión, por las misiones que me ha tocado hacer mientras he estado bajo su mando, que lo que Harry está tratando de hacer es proteger a aquellos que él considera preciados. Es verdad que está con Voldemort, pero aquella es una relación tan confusa…

* * *

Las reparaciones de los muros se estaban llevando a cabo bajo sus planes, y la verdad es que las cosas estaban marchando bastante bien. Seguramente no sería necesario estar vigilando a ese montón de idiotas todo el tiempo¿o sí?

Como fuese, Harry tenía que ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar… Tenía que ver como estaba resultando la instalación de la enfermería y ver si podía ayudar en algo. Seguramente podía transformar algo en camilla o algo por el estilo.

-Roeschler, quedas a cargo de que estos tipos continúen con su trabajo y no se pongan a holgazanear. Regreso luego-ordenó Harry con aire serio.

Pocos minutos después se encontraba frente a lo que empezaba a ser una enfermería relativamente equipada. Había unas cuantas camillas, mesas entre cada una, uno que otro biombo y algunas antorchas. Aún así lo que parecía ser su mayor problema era la falta de espacio, pues habilitar una habitación con tantas camas era muy difícil en un pasillo de 3 metros de largo.

-Creo que hay un par de cosas en las que puedo ayudarles-dijo Harry al llegar frente a los encargados.

Haciendo girar su varita y recitando un encantamiento que parecía estar en otro idioma, poco a poco los muros parecieron derrumbarse y volver a armarse tres metros más a la derecha. Las camillas que estaban apoyadas contra el muro se movieron junto con este, dando ahora espacio para que hubiera el doble de ellas en el interior del muro-fortaleza.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el híbrido impresionado.

-Eso es para mi saber y para su curiosidad-dijo Harry con una sonrisa soberbia-. ¿Alguna otra cosa en la que les pueda ayudar?

-La verdad es que hemos tenido un poco de problemas con la iluminación del lugar. Es adecuada para esconderse, pero no para poder tratar las heridas de los mortífagos-dijo Draco, sonrojándose por tener que hablar con él.

-Mmm, ok, Malfoy, dame tu mano y pon la otra en uno de los muros-dijo Harry mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia el rubio-. Te usaré como un ancla del hechizo, mientras estés dentro de los límites que te impondré la enfermería siempre estará iluminada como con la luz del día. Cierra los ojos.

Draco puso su mano en la muralla junto a él y tomó la de Harry, en el momento en que lo hizo empezó a sentir como desde el nigromante empezaba a manar una energía impresionante, que pasaba por él como si se tratara de un cable. Sitió como una vez que toda esta magia terminó de pasar empezó a fluir hacia el muro, por donde se extendió con rapidez dejando un rastro blanco y brillante por cada madero que tocaba. Poco a poco la energía lo empezó a dejar hasta que solo hubo dentro de su cuerpo algo así como un octavo de esta, que se terminó quedando en su mano estirada junto a la pared.

Harry le soltó y por un minuto Draco pensó que se iba a poner a llorar.

-Abre los ojos y mira-dijo Potter con suavidad.

El rubio lo hizo e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba sumido en un completo universo blanco, no había ni camillas ni muros ni batallas, solo blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó casi con miedo.

-No pienses en eso, tenemos poco tiempo-dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

Decir que el beso era algo sorpresivo para Draco habría sido casi un chiste, el chico rubio no atinaba a nada más que a responder a este como si se tratara de respirar oxigeno. No sabía como había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin los labios de Harry sobre los propios, no sabía porqué se había puesto celoso de Voldie hace un rato (alguien que le podía besar así ciertamente era porque estaba enamorado), no sabía porqué no sentía miedo de que los descubrieran, no sabía porqué había estado odiando a Potter hasta hace un rato, no sabía ni su propio nombre.

El chico de la cicatriz se separó un poco de él y posó su frente sobre la de Malfoy. Sin poder evitarlo de sus ojos habían empezado a caer lágrimas y sus labios estaban hinchados. Draco soltó su mano de la de Harry y con cuidado le limpió las mejillas, preguntándose porqué Harry estaba llorando después de un beso como aquel.

-Si con mi muerte pudieras llegar a ser feliz, estaría agradecido de poder morir por ti-dijo Harry, acariciando con su cara la mano de Draco que aún se encontraba en su mejilla.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Draco, entre extrañado y enojado¿quién creía ese tonto que era él?

-Abre los ojos y mira-dijo Potter con severidad.

El rubio lo hizo y se encontró nuevamente en la enfermería. En la misma posición en la que estaban cuando habían comenzado el hechizo. Harry no lo estaba abrazando, no estaba llorando, no tenía amor en los ojos.

¿Podría ser que todo se lo había imaginado?

Draco lo miró con extrañeza. El beso se había sentido muy real, hasta podría jurar que el sabor a sangre característico de Harry seguía en su boca. Draco separó su mano del muro y se puso los dedos sobre los labios, tratando de ver si aún seguían calientes después de los de Harry, tratando de sentir si todo había sido real.

-Malfoy, puedes soltar mi mano ya-dijo Harry con un tono frío. Draco le soltó inmediatamente, como si su mano estuviera hirviendo. La sola idea de haber estado imaginando el besarse con Harry le daba nauseas. No podía estar tan loco como para imaginar cosas tan nítidas. De pronto, tan rápido como había soltado la mano del moreno, el rubio cayó al suelo a punto de desmayarse.

Harry le miró con despreció desde el lugar donde se encontraba, luego, se masajeó las sienes con las manos y dijo con despreció:

-Uno de estos días me vas a matar, Malfoy, y sólo entonces estarás feliz-al tiempo que se quejaba, le levantó del suelo con brazos fuertes y le puso en una camilla cercana-. Ok, Malfoy y Birdman, pongan atención. ¿Ven esos muros luminosos aquí y allá?-preguntó mientras los señalaba con la mano-. Esos son los límites de la enfermería. Mientras Malfoy se encuentre dentro de los límites la enfermería se mantendrá iluminada, si sale de ellos volverán a la luz de las antorchas. ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto-respondió Birdman-. ¿Qué le pasó a Malfoy?

-Sobrecarga mágica supongo-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros como si no importara-. Con que descansara un poco debería bastar, de otra forma se desmayará. Bueno, yo me voy, cualquier otra cosa que me necesiten estaré con el escuadrón de construcciones en el sector 8.

Dicho esto Harry se fue y Draco no pudo más que seguir preguntándose si el beso había sido de verdad. No había razones para que así fuera, pero no podía explicar una sobrecarga mágica si no era por el beso. Después de todo, eso ya le había pasado varias veces¿no?

* * *

Mephisto no podía evitar mirar el cuerpo inerte del Señor Weasley de vez en cuando. La verdad es que estaba tratando de evitar el tener que mirar al pelirrojo, pensar en la muerte ahora solo serviría para ponerle aún más nervioso.

Sarh se había ido hacía ya más de dos horas y, a pesar de que aún se encontraba alerta a sus alrededores, el completo silencio de la habitación estaba haciendo que se empezara a quedar dormido. Lo cual no era raro, ya debían ser casi las tres de la mañana.

El sonido de voces de un par de personas viniendo por la calle lo despertó de su adormecimiento, dándole una última mirada a Ron tocó su frente para ver qué tal iba la fiebre y apagó su varita. Permaneció en silencio, dejando de respirar por un momento cuando la campanilla de la tienda sonó señalando la llegada de más gente.

-¿Dónde están? No parece haber nadie, prenderé mi varita-dijo un hombre por encima del mostrador, justo arriba de donde se encontraban Mephisto y los dos Weasley.

-Ugh… creo que ya se como murió mi tía Bella-dijo una chica cerca de la puerta, con voz de asco-. Espero que nunca me toque ser rival de esa chica.

-¿Hay… hay alguien aquí?-preguntó un hombre, quien al alumbrarse con la luz de la varita del otro se pudo apreciar que era pelirrojo-¿Y si esto es una trampa?

"Un Weasley" Pensó Mephisto. Tosió un par de veces y preguntó:

-¿Son de la orden del Fénix?

-Sí ¿donde estás?-preguntó el de la varita encendida.

-Bajo el mostrador.

-¿Tú eres Mephisto?-preguntó el mismo de nuevo, mientras tanto el pelirrojo se acercó a él y vio a su padre y hermano en el suelo. Mephisto no pudo hacer nada más que darle espacio para que los viera y comprobara su estado. Tomando en cuenta la situación también era buen momento para que Charlie llorara un poco la perdida del patriarca de los Weasley.

-Sí, soy yo. Porqué no vienen y se sientan tras el mostrador, seremos un blanco menor si nos escondemos-dijo el medi-mago algo incómodo.

Charlie aún lloraba sobre el pecho de su padre, así que hasta que este se calmara no iba a ser posible moverse. Después de tomar una decisión rápida con los ojos, Sirius y la chica se sentaron junto al resto en el lugar, cuidando que desde afuera no se pudiera ver a nadie en el interior.

-¿Eres mortífago también?-preguntó Sirius, tratando de romper el silencio.

-Sí, lo soy, pero antes que cualquier cosa soy medi-mago. Mi deber es velar porque este chico esté bien-dijo él con seguridad.

-¿No es eso algo contradictorio?-preguntó la chica algo extrañada.

-Lo sería si yo fuera cualquier mortífago, pero no soy de aquellos que van en redadas… Mi trabajo es más de oficina, por decirlo de alguna manera-dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Cómo está Ron?-preguntó Black, al ver como este no había tenido ningún cambio en todo ese rato.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido le tocó ver el momento exacto en que su padre moría… Estuvo mucho rato hablándole, tratando de despertarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba muerto su mente colapsó y se encerró en sí misma-explicó en un lenguaje bastante claro, pero también bastante frío, desligándose emocionalmente del caso.

-¿Tiene cura?-preguntó Tonks.

-No es realmente algo preocupante, aunque necesitará mucha ayuda de parte de la gente que los rodea-explicó el medi-mago-. Dentro de unos días saldrá de esta parálisis y empezará la verdadera prueba. Lo único que puedo decirles es que tendrán que informarse porque esto no es algo que se acabe con un hechizo, sino con el contacto permanente con personas y con el trabajo sicológico que significará el hacerle entender que su padre ya no está.

Charlie en esos momentos empezaba a separarse de su padre, secándose las lágrimas. Mephisto tomó la oportunidad para mirar por sobre el mostrador y ponerse de pie, al notar que no había nadie cerca. Los demás le siguieron sin mucha dificultad, el mayor de los pelirrojos llevando a su padre y Sirius levantando a Ron.

-¿Qué pasó con Sarh?-preguntó el medi-mago unos segundos antes de que Tonks abriera la puerta de entrada.

-Uno de los nuestros se iba a encargar que se fuera una vez pasara el efecto del Veritaseum-respondió Sirius con seguridad.

-Supongo que puedo confiar en que la dejarán ir¿no?-inquirió Mephisto, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, tienes mi palabra de que ella volverá a ustedes-dijo el animago, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el medi-mago, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. Es bueno ver que alguien sigue teniendo…

De pronto un sonido estremecedor los hizo mirar a las alturas. Nunca en la historia de la magia se había escuchado algo tan fuerte y poderoso en los cielos de Diagon Alley. Como si de pronto se hubiera desatado una tormenta de colosales proporciones, truenos que congelaban los corazones y vientos que azotaban contra los muros habían empezado a derribar a aquellos que no habían huido a esconderse.

Charlie casi bota el cuerpo de su padre al ver una bola de fuego atravesar el cielo a toda prisa en dirección al Ministerio.

-¡Son dragones!-dijo Tonks con un aire de asombro, como el de una niña pequeña viendo la escoba más nueva en el mercado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Sirius escuetamente.

-Que Merlín los acompañe y los proteja porque yo no podré hacerlo-dijo Mephisto, dándole la mano a Black, antes de empezar a correr en la dirección contraria a la de ellos.

Sirius se quedó mirando al medi-mago correr por un par de segundos, demasiados para el gusto de sus acompañantes quienes lo empezaron a apurar inmediatamente. Un aletazo sobre sus cabezas los hizo golpearse contra el muro a su derecha.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí atrás, Sirius?-preguntó Tonks, mientras pasaba el brazo de Ron por sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a cargarlo.

-Es solo que… -empezó a decir Sirius con un poco de inseguridad-. No, no estoy seguro aún pero creo que había escuchado esa frase de Mephisto mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Charlie, una vez se detuvieron a descansar-. ¿Dónde lo habías escuchado?

-En una reunión de la Orden en Grimmauld Place, mucho tiempo atrás. Sólo la escuché una vez pero me llamó mucho la atención-dijo el animago secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Y quién la dijo?-preguntó Tonks, mientras apoyaba al pelirrojo inconsciente contra la muralla.

-Sylphid Malfoy, la hermana de Draco. Fue la única vez que la vi y me dijo eso pocos días antes del asunto en el departamento de misterios.

-¿Ella no es la chica que Snape tuvo que matar?-inquirió Tonks con sorpresa.

-Últimamente Mundungus nos ha traído pruebas de que la chica está viva… -dijo Black, como si estuviera pensando algo y se encontrara distraído en ello.

-Quizás el medi-mago la conoce y sepa qué fue de ella-dijo Charlie, tomando en brazos a su padre nuevamente-. Pero eso es tema para otro momento, lo que ahora debemos hacer es salir de aquí.

Como si los dragones hubieran estado esperando ese momento para actuar, inmediatamente el área donde se encontraban se iluminó con el color del fuego. Los vidrios y espejos de las vitrinas les reflejaban la muerte con todo detalle, bañando la calle en tonos amarillos, rojos y azules.

Una bola de fuego iba directamente hacia ellos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hoy me daré el tiempo de hacer algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo, por falta del mismo: Responderé Reviews! (solo responderé aquellos que deban ser respondidos, pero a todos los que dejaron su mensajillo muchas gracias )

**Elmerodeador:** D genial es ver que alguien llega a y no se da cuenta de que pasó mucho tiempo y que solo subí dos capítulos. Espero que este capítulo en algo haya aclarado lo que pasa por la cabeza de Harry y si no es así, espero que les haya dados muchas dudas mas P. **Lao-chan:** te abraza y llora en tu hombro ¡gracias por comprender! Pues, no sé si son 10 capítulos más, pero algo es algo. **Polgara, Diana, DrAcOeYeS:** Bueno, Polgara y Diana, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y bueno, pues no puedo prometer mucho pero ojalá pueda encontrar más tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo p y muchas gracias por sus palabras , me hacen muy feliz. **Snuffle's Girl:** De cuando en cuando me lo tomo, solo que por lo general el tiempo me toma a mí y estoy haciendo maquetas en vez de escribir. Pero mientras voy camino a casa mi mente viaja a mil por hora y tengo muuuuchas ideas nuevas. Muajajaja. **DewMew:** Aunque no lo creas si me acuerdo de la gente que deja Reviews, como tengo programado esto para que me lleguen al mail siempre los veo por ahí . Lo único que lamento de cierta manera es que al parecer va a pasar un buen tiempo hasta que Harry logre decirle lo que quiere a Draco, aunque de a poco como que Malfoy se está empezando a enterar en sueños y visiones. **Isobo:** Creas o no los reviews si ayudan a escribir más rápido. Cuando veo uno en mi mail me da cargo de conciencia por no haberme dado el tiempo de escribir y avanzo unos cuantos párrafos. Nos vemos en otro capítulo ;). **Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi:** Pues Arashi y Sorata, su review fue grandioso D. Muchas gracias por las palabras, son muy amables Narya se sonroja. Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, aún pretendo hacer la trilogía pues sea por donde lo mire esta 2º parte quedará descontinuada y con un final muy triste si es que no hiciera la 3º. De qué trataría ésta pues es muy fácil. Esta parte terminará cuando se acabe la guerra, cuando uno de los dos bandos gane y todos los cabos sean atados. ¿Cuál es la razón de hacer la tercera parte entonces? Que han pasado tantas cosas malas durante esta parte que aunque se aten todos los cabo y se gane la guerra, dudo que el final sea muy feliz. Por tanto la 3º parte es el final feliz, espero que eso sea suficiente respuesta, de otra forma terminaré revelando el final de Moonlight' Curse XD. **Hotaru Snape Riddle:** Es verdad que ver a un malo reconforta el alma. Definitivamente creo que sería mejor si fuera así y no tan bueno (por no agregar petulante, el Harry del ultimo libro ciertamente no me gustó nada P). Y lo de los ataques de licantropía… ya lo han preguntado antes creo, así que responderé: No sé. Supongo que me pareció lógico que como toda enfermedad tuviera un periodo para que el cuerpo se acostumbrara, además hay que tomar en cuenta que los hombre-lobos son bestias salvajes, por tanto al irse el inconsciente humano hacia el lado salvaje en casos de intensa emoción este toca parte del hombrelobo interno, provocando un cambio en el cuerpo debido a que la enfermedad aún no está bien sujeta al cuerpo de Harry. Llegando al final se verá que el hecho de que Harry aún no sea completamente un hombre-lobo será un factor decisivo a los ojos de la comunidad mágica. :D

En general muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado su review en estos últimos capítulos, o sea: **DrAcOeYeS, Elmerodeador, Lao-chan, Polgara, Diana, Snuffle's Girl, DewMew, Isobo, Sarahi, Hotaru Snape Riddle, Seika, Cerdo Volador, Cristal Malfoy, Sybelle, Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi, Faith, Facinadita **y** Regan **(muchas gracias, la idea es que se sientan muchas cosas al leer, es genial saber que al menos eso fue logrado). Y llego hasta aquí no más pues ya estoy llegando a reviews del año 2005 y me está empezando a dar vergueza actualizar tan poco en tanto tiempo Narya se sonroja y huye a esconderse en un rincón

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y si dejan un review, aún más gracias .


	22. De Dragones y Gigantes

MoonLight Curse

Maldición de Luz de Luna

**Pieza Vigésimo Segunda: De dragones y gigantes.**

Por enésima vez en la noche Harry salía a cabalgar por las calles de Diagon Alley. La tregua ya había durado bastante en su opinión, cuatro horas de pausa eran más que suficientes como para que ambos grupos se reordenaran. De cualquier modo su recorrido no era en busca de víctimas ni de empezar la batalla nuevamente, lo único que Potter tenía en mente era encontrar a Mephisto sano y salvo. Hasta ahora el medi-mago no había dado ninguna señal de vida ni nada que hiciera pensar que no había sido capturado por los aurors en Hogsmeade, Harry estaba confiado que Spiritchaser estaría en algún lugar del Callejón pues era lo suficientemente inteligente como para escapar de cualquier emboscada, pero al no encontrarlo en ningún lugar estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas.

-¡Harry!-gritó alguien desde el final de una avenida. Por un minuto el corazón de Harry dejó de latir, hasta que vio el rostro de quien lo estaba llamando. Sarh.

-¿Tú de nuevo, qué pasó son el Señor Weasley?-preguntó Harry preocupado, cabalgando hasta estar a unos pasos de ella.

-Bellatrix lo mató. Pero no te preocupes, yo ya la maté-dijo la mujer rubia con un tono seguro.

-Por Dios, Sarh, eres toda una asesina…-comentó Harry con tristeza, tomando la mano de la chica y subiéndola a la grupa de su caballo entre las llamas.

-Llévame a un lugar seguro, Harry, por favor-dijo la espía una vez se hubo abrazado a la espalda del nigromante.

El chico por respuesta solo corrió en dirección al muro de los mortífagos. Ese era el lugar más seguro para ambos de momento.

Sarh Lestrange por su parte había apoyado su frente contra la espalda de aquel a quien amaba y lloraba silenciosamente la pérdida del patriarca de los pelirrojos, la pérdida de la última parte de su familia y la pérdida de un poco más de su sanidad mental. Sus sollozos eran acallados por los cascos de Nárfuingaur contra los adoquines de las calles, pero las lágrimas poco a poco habían empezado a empapar la ropa de Harry, así que lentamente se separó de él y se secó los ojos con las mangas de su túnica.

Justo en ese momento una bola de fuego estalló frente a ellos, el caballo girando justo a tiempo para no ser golpeados por las llamas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-preguntó Sarh con la voz ronca de lágrimas.

-Son dragones, han estado volando los cielos por cierto rato ya. Parece que encontraron algo digno de atacar en nosotros. Afírmate bien y no temas-dijo Harry con autoridad. Éste se agarró firmemente al cuello del animal y le animó a cruzar los restos de fuego frente a ellos y llevarlos al muro lo más rápido posible.

El caballo saltó por sobre los restos de edificio encendidos en el suelo con facilidad y luego, en vez de seguir corriendo por las calles de Diagon Alley se elevó por los cielos y empezó a correr por los aires manteniéndose por sobre el nivel de los techos.

Desde esa altura Harry podía ver claramente donde estaban los dragones y a qué distancia estaban de él. Eran alrededor de ocho dragones, cada uno más poderoso que el otro. Aparentemente los más peligrosos eran un Colacuerno Húngaro y Saiyuun Chino que lo perseguían a unos cincuenta metros, un número que en el caso de un dragón era considerablemente poco.

Harry ni siquiera se empeñó en sacar su varita, era muy peligroso tratar de mandar un hechizo y que su varita por alguna razón cayera al suelo desde esa altura, así que soltándose un poco del cuello de su animal dirigió una de sus manos hacia donde se encontraba el Saiyuun, y lanzó un hechizo que mandó al reptil dando vueltas en dirección contraria al ministerio. Lamentablemente el dragón, al verse girar se puso histérico y empezó a mandar bolas de fuego azul en todas direcciones, una de ellas casi dándoles de lleno.

-Ok, esa no fue buena idea-dijo Harry reponiéndose y volviendo a abrazar al caballo.

Mephisto de verdad no había contado con la aparición de aquellas bestias, hasta donde sabía Maegluin no pretendía entregar ningún tipo de ayuda a los magos y se habían confiado en ello. Sentía como si mereciera golpearse contra un muro¡se habían dejado engañar por uno de los hombres más inteligentes del siglo!

Por segunda vez en su vida Harry se vio escapando la furia de un colacuerno, algo que creía que nunca más iba a tener que volver a hacer se repetía con ligeras diferencias de lugar, situación y medio de escape, además del hecho de que este colacuerno parecía ser albino y que quien viajaba sobre el colacuerno le miraba con furia, mientras con dos manos se sujetaba de las riendas del cuello del animal y su tercer brazo lanzaba hechizos con su varita a una velocidad formidable.

-Debemos bajar a tierra, así habrán más lugares donde esconderse-dijo Sarh por sobre el sonido del viento golpeando sus oídos.

Cual si el caballo la estuviera escuchando inmediatamente empezaron a bajar a tierra, donde este siguió corriendo como si jamás hubiera cambiado de superficie.

Inmediatamente empezaron a llover fuego sobre sus cabezas, un fuego que aún entremedio de las llamas de Nárfuingaur podían distinguir con claridad. Harry trataba de esquivarlos con la mayor habilidad que podía lograr, pero hubo uno que lo agarró de sorpresa. Una bola de fuego había hecho estallar el edificio adelante de ellos. Al caballo le fue imposible evitar quedar bajo los escombros en llamas. Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos jinetes saltaron del lomo del caballo para que el peso de este no les cayera encima también.

Harry fue el primero en recuperarse, tenía un brazo izquierdo roto pero no podía preocuparse de aquello en ese momento, Sarh y el potro estaban bajo las ruinas aún. Rápidamente empezó a elevar ladrillos rotos, maderos y demás partes de la construcción y lanzarlas hacia otro lado. Como si la magia lo hubiese reanimado el caballo se puso de pie de súbito, ayudando a Harry a remover lo que estaba impidiendo a la chica salir a la superficie.

-Nárfuingaur, vete. Tu fuego llama demasiado la atención y nos ubicarán más rápido si te quedas aquí. La mejor manera de ayudar que tienes es correr por las calles de Diagon Alley y distraer a los dragones para que no nos encuentren-dijo Harry, tratando de mantenerse en pie apoyado a un farol-. Vete, solo preocúpate de mantener a salvo y de volver al muro cuando estés seguro.

El caballo como respuesta inclinó la cabeza un poco y luego salió trotando lentamente, una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente empezó a correr a todo galope haciendo sonar sus cascos por todo el lugar.

Potter empezó nuevamente su búsqueda, tardó varios minutos hasta que tras una buena porción de muro encontró el cabello rubio de Sarh. Esta vez más rápido empezó a sacar los escombros hasta que el cuerpo de la chica estuvo casi completamente descubierto. Luego, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a la rubia por debajo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible al ministerio, a la enfermería y sus pociones, a los brazos de Draco para que los curara.

Al enterarse los mortífagos que se había abierto una nueva enfermería dentro del mismo muro esta se lleno completamente, tanto de hombres tratando de aliviar las más mínimas de las heridas como de jóvenes que habían perdido brazos o estaban a punto de morir.

Si bien Halek había despachado a algunos con un simple hechizo, una poción o ambos, una buena parte de los pacientes estaba en observación, ocupando casi todas las camillas del lugar. El híbrido había tratado de ubicar a Harry para que este volviera a hacer su hechizo en la enfermería para poder expandirla nuevamente y poner más camas, pero rápidamente había sido informado que Lord Potter estaba fuera del muro y que no se sabía a qué hora volvería.

Birdman dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha, donde, sentado en una silla, se encontraba tratando de reponer sus fuerzas aquél que se suponía era su ayudante. Draco no había podido mantenerse en pie por más de cinco minutos desde que el nigromante se había ido. No quería aceptarlo, pero esto ya iba más allá de sus conocimientos médicos, así que hasta que Mephisto no llegara al lugar él no podría hacer nada para aliviar la situación del rubio.

-Está bien, Avery, puedes irte-dijo Halek dando una palmada en la espalda al hombre que se encontraba tendido frente a él-. Sólo preocúpate de tomar la poción que te dije en 3 horas más.

-¿Estás seguro que no debería quedarme aquí un rato más?... Digo, para comprobar que realmente estoy bien…-dijo el hombre.

-Por supuesto que estás bien, ahora vete, tengo muchos más que curar más importantes que tú-dijo el híbrido sin siquiera voltear a ver que realmente se fuera.

De pronto el relativo silencio que imperaba en el lugar se vio quebrado por una conmoción que venía desde el lado de la puerta del muro. Delante de un gran grupo de gente venía Harry Potter y quien parecía ser la espía del ministerio, Sarh. El chico llevaba a la mujer por sobre uno de sus hombros, el otro se encontraba entablillado y posado en un improvisado cabestrillo sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-preguntó Halek inmediatamente, corriendo a sacar el peso de la chica inconsciente del hombro del joven.

-Rookwood-dijo Harry sin poner atención a la pregunta que se le había hecho-. Trae aquí a Voldemort inmediatamente, dile que es urgente; luego trae a Roeschler. Tenemos un serio problema allá afuera.

-Lord Potter, necesito que me diga qué pasó. Solo así podré curar bien a la chica-dijo el medi-mago con impaciencia.

-Fuimos atacados por un dragón-respondió éste-. Hizo estallar un edificio frente a nosotros, nos cayeron los escombros, Sarh quedó bajo un muro. Sí, creo que eso es más o menos todo-dijo el moreno con aire enojado, mientras se desataba el vendaje hecho con su túnica.

-Ya veo-dijo Birdman mientras revisaba a la chica, ahora bajo la nueva luz de lo que le habían dicho.

Tom Riddle llegó un par de minutos después, el aire de la enfermería crujiendo al entrar en contacto con el aura del señor oscuro. Parecía enfurecido, preocupado y a punto de golpear a alguien. Cómo no estarlo cuando llegaba alguien y le decía que dos de los mejores combatientes estaban heridos de gravedad en la enfermería.

-¿Qué demonios pasó, Potter?-preguntó con desasosiego-. ¡Te dije que no volvieras a salir del muro!

-Pasó que el Concilio de Dragones decidió ayudar a última hora, tienen al menos ocho dragones rondando la zona. Dos de ellos trataron hacer tiro al blanco con nosotros-dijo Harry, mientras revisaba entre las pociones de las repisas, empecinado en acabar con el dolor de su brazo lo antes posible.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué andabas en las calles, cuando yo te dije expresamente que te quería dentro de la fortaleza?-inquirió Riddle, casi dejándose llevar por la ira.

-Ya te dije, estoy seguro que Mephisto está por ahí dando vueltas, tengo que encontrarlo-el joven nigromante destapó una botella y bebió rápidamente un sorbo, inmediatamente el dolor pareció irse y su postura se relajo un poco-. En cuanto vuelva a tener un brazo útil, y si es que él no llega aquí antes, volveré a salir-. En respuesta a eso Voldemort solo se llevó el índice y el pulgar al puente de su nariz, donde una vena empezaba a ejercer presión contra sus ojos.

-¿Cómo está Sarh?-preguntó el señor oscuro al híbrido, tratando de calmarse.

-Tiene algunas hemorragias internas producto de los escombros, quemaduras de primer grado en brazos y espalda, un traumatismo encéfalo craneal abierto y una intoxicación por humo. No creo que pueda seguir peleando en esta ocasión-dijo mientras se quitaba de las manos, con un paño, los bálsamos que le había puesto en la espalda.

-En cuanto esté estable mándala devuelta al castillo. No quiero que su situación empeore. Muro o no, estamos en medio del campo de batalla-dijo Tom, mirando a la chica con cierto cariño en los ojos.

-¿Tom, qué haremos con los dragones?-preguntó Harry, observando con recelo el lugar donde Draco descansaba-. ¿Qué Malfoy no debería estar haciendo algo útil, mientras?-murmuró luego de un rato de observarlo.

-Desde el hechizo que ancló en él que no se ha podido mantener en pie por más de un minuto, mi Lord-dijo el híbrido, quien al mismo tiempo cortaba parte del cabello de la espía para poder curar una herida aun sangrante.

-Pensé que sería capaz de resistir más presión que sólo un hechizo como ese-dijo Potter pensativo. Luego de un rato volvió a hablar, esta vez al otro nigromante-. ¿Tom, y si contraatacamos a los dragones con los gigantes que debían atacar Gringotts?

-La verdad no es mala idea… Aunque preferiría que esa batalla no se diera en Diagon Alley. Una vez que la tregua se acabe sería demasiado peligroso que gigantes y dragones estuvieran peleando aquí también.

-¿Y en qué otro lugar podrían pelear?-dijo para sí mismo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Estaba pensando en Hogsmeade-dijo Riddle, respondiendo involuntariamente a la pregunta retórica de su consorte.

-Podría hacer unos cuantos trasladores, activables con una palabra, pero los gigantes no hablan muy bien que digamos-dijo Harry extrañado.

-¿Y si las arpías fueran las que activaran los trasladores?-preguntó Birdman-. Después de todo son ellas las que han estado cuidando de los gigantes desde que llegaron.

-Me parece bien-dijo Voldemort con decisión-. Harry, prepara ocho trasladores suficientemente grandes como para que lo tomen sin romper. Yo iré a hablar con las arpías y gigantes. En media hora quiero todo listo en la puerta este del muro.

Dichas estas palabras, y sin siquiera esperar a que el chico le asegurara que podía lograr ocho trasladores en tan poco tiempo, el señor oscuro se fue del lugar entre túnicas flameantes y el sonido de sus zapatos contra el piso de piedra.

-Lord Potter-dijo una voz a espaldas de Harry-. Me dijeron que me necesitaba.

-Así es, Roeschler. Quiero que toda la cuadrilla encargada de la construcción del muro empiece a poner hechizos protectores contra el fuego en la madera. Pensé que solo bastaría con que pensaran que era piedra, pero una bola de fuego perdida podría acabar con nosotros-dijo el chico, tanto para su encargado como para sí mismo.

* * *

Ese beso había sido de verdad, estaba seguro.

No había posibilidad que toda esa debilidad en su cuerpo fuera culpa del hechizo, las únicas veces que se había sentido así de mal era cuando Harry lo besaba.

Dios, no podía ser posible que en su mente este desgraciado aún siguiera siendo Harry y no hubiese vuelto a ser Potter como hacía tantos años.

-Bueno, de nuevo estoy de rodillas ante él-pensó el último de los Malfoy con algo de desprecio cuando se vio en el suelo. No tenía fuerzas ni para caminar más allá de las camillas. No podía escapar de aquella maldita luz que inundaba la enfermería y lo único que quería era tirarse en una cama, cerrar los ojos y dormir.

-Malfoy, sientate en esta silla, no me eres de ningún uso si te vas a estar cayendo cada vez que tratas de traerme algo-dijo el híbrido, mientras le tomaba de un hombro y lo sentaba apoyado contra una muralla.

No era como si el chico rubio entendiera mucho de lo que el hombre de las plumas le decía, pero el asiento bajo él le parecía demasiado cómodo como para protestar. O quizás no era el asiento, pero poco a poco sentía fuerza suficiente como para al menos poder tener los ojos abiertos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Harry acarreaba con él el cuerpo inconciente de quien fuera su maestra mientras entrenó en el castillo de Voldemort. Si tenía que ser sincero en principio solo vio como la cascada de cabella rubio de la chica se paseaba de por la habitación hasta una camilla, ahora con un poco más de fuerza podía empezar a ver qué tan mal herida estaba.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba inyectando fuerzas en él ahora pero estaba seguro que la ignorancia en la que se mantuvo cuando estaba débil era mucho mejor que saber por lo que estaban pasando aquellos que aún estaban en batalla.

Algo logró escuchar sobre Mephisto, aparentemente Harry creía que él podría haberse salvado y debía estar en algún lado tratando de ocultarse de los Aurors. Por lo que Draco había visto en Hogsmeade… el rubio no estaba tan seguro que Spiritchaser estuviera libre.

Por otro lado también logró entender algo sobre unos dragones, eso era lo que había herido a Sarh, pero más allá no pudo comprender. Los magos habían empezado a hablar muy rápido y muy fuerte y sus voces se mezclaban creando un perfecto dolor de cabeza para el rubio.

Tratando con todas sus fuerzas que la luz de la enfermería no empeorara su jaqueca el chico cerró los ojos y solo los volvió a abrir cuando el silencio reinó nuevamente en dentro de ese sector del muro.

Unos pasos apurados rompieron la calma pocos segundos después.

Trayendo en sus manos y en bolsos, que colgaban de sus hombros, montones de pociones de todos los colores, venía Snape dando grandes zancadas. En su rostro había una mueca de preocupación y sus ojos se enfocaban en un punto más allá del cubículo de luz que los rodeaba.

-Faltan alrededor de treinta pociones que no logré encontrar en Diagon Alley-dijo Snape mientras ponía sobre una mesa lateral todas las botellas que había logrado rescatar de los escaparates rotos en los apotecarios del callejón-. Trataré de ver si las encuentro en Hogsmeade, pero no aseguro nada.

-Tenga cuidado en el pueblo, señor Snape. Según escuché van a transportar a los dragones, con los gigantes y arpías, para que la batalla aquí sea fácil. Si es así tratar de salir ileso de ahí será muy difícil-dijo Halek cruzándose de brazos, en su cabeza las plumas se inflaron a un estado de alerta.

-Tomaré tus palabras en cuenta, Birdman-comentó Snape mientras se hechizaba la capa para que repeliera el fuego. Tú solo preocúpate de cuidar a Draco, él parece necesitar más tu ayuda que yo.

Como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras para que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar el más joven de los Malfoy se desmayó, cayendo a los rápidos brazos de su padrino. Con cuidado el maestro de Pociones lo puso en una camilla y con cuidado le sacó el pelo empapado de sudor que le cubría la frente.

-Dios Draco, ya perdí a tu hermana… no quisiera perderte a ti también.

-No se preocupe-dijo Birdman casi inmediatamente-. Déjelo a mi cargo. Por ahora será mejor que vaya a Hogsmeade por las pociones. Quizás una de ellas sea justo la que necesitamos para recuperarlo.

Conciente que sólo estaba perdiendo tiempo en aquél lugar cuando podría estar ayudando de mejor manera desde el campo que más conocía Snape salió de la enfermería a paso rápido. Tras unos cuantos metros se encontró con una de las personas que si le era posible trataría de evitar volver a ver por el resto de sus días: Potter.

-¿Y a dónde crees que vas, Snape?-preguntó el chico con desdén, como si se estuviera refiriendo a un lacayo mal educado que había arruinado sus zapatos y planeaba escapar. Quizás en cierta forma era cierto.

-Hogsmeade-respondió escuetamente el hombre de perfil patricio.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás?-inquirió con una risita burlona el nigromante.

-Apareciéndome fuera de los límites, por supuesto-indicó Snape de manera fría y cansada.

-Si te sientes algo más arriesgado, o tienes un poco más de apuro, hay una manera más rápida de llegar al pueblo…

Y Snape, sin realmente saber porqué, hizo caso.

* * *

La manera era bastante simple, pero no del todo fácil. Al contrario, era bastante arriesgada. Consistía, básicamente, de lograr afirmarse de un gigante cuando este estuviera trasladando a un dragón consigo. Una aventura realmente estúpida, pero las pociones eran extremadamente necesarias.

Salió del muro, tratando de seguir mediante las bolas de fuego lanzadas dónde estaban los grandes lagartos y de esa manera asumir la posición del idiota que lo mandaría al pueblo. A lo lejos divisó una bola de fuego volando en dirección a un grupo de personas que parecían ser de la orden del fénix. Corrió hacia ellos sólo para distinguir unas cabezas pelirrojas corriendo en el sentido de la esfera incendiaria. Sin pensarlo dos veces conjuró el mejor hechizo protector que se le vino a la cabeza. El fuego que sin duda hubiera matado a los magos se expandió por toda la calle sin hacer daño a nadie. Snape esperó a que el lugar fuera transitable y se acercó al grupo con cautela.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que hacen ustedes aquí afuera con esos dragones dando vuelta por el lugar?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido que aquella gente de la que confiaba su buen juicio pudiera estar haciendo esas estupideces.

-Vinimos a rescatar a Ron y a buscar el cuerpo de Arthur-dijo Sirius, quien era el que más rápido había recuperado la conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

-¿Cuerpo?-sólo entonces Snape notó que una de las cabelleras pelirrojas no se encontraba de pie ni apoyado a alguien sino en los brazos de uno de sus hijos mayores-. ¡Merlín, qué sandez has hecho Arthur!

-Snape, gracias por la protección pero tenemos que irnos, estoy seguro que tú también tienes algo más importante que hacer ¿o no?-dijo Charlie, tratando de cortar la conversación lo antes posible. En esos momentos lo único que anhelaba era poder sentarse con su hermano menor y descansar.

-Por supuesto, sólo traten de tener más cuidado con los dragones. Por como están de achicharrados podría jurar que no es la primera vez que se encuentran con uno-dijo con una sonrisa sardónica el ex profesor de pociones.

-Ya vete, Snape-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa casi triste.

Y Snape, por segunda vez hizo caso y respondió la sonrisa con una de su propia cosecha.

Las arpías tenían listos a los gigantes, todos ellos unos campeones de tamaño colosal dispuestos en una larga avenida, cada uno atento a las órdenes que las mujeres-pájaro les daban. A los pies de los colosales entes se encontraba, sobre su caballo, Harry.

En el momento en que se decidió qué es lo que se haría para que los dragones desaparecieran de Hogsmeade el joven nigromante tenía decidido que él iba a ser quién liderara a las bestias. Después de todo, si quería que las cosas funcionaran a su modo, tenía que encargarse que los problemas que sucedieran en el camino se arreglaran para su beneficio.

Unos minutos después que sus órdenes fueran transmitidas a los violentos aliados, Harry cabalgaba con ellos hacia el lugar donde la mayoría de los dragones se encontraban sobrevolando. Unas cuantas bolas de fuego estallaban de cuando en cuando, ahí donde los jinetes creían haber visto movimiento enemigo o sospechoso. Realmente esos lanzafuegos iban a ser peligrosos tanto para los mortífagos como para los aurors en batalla, pues desde esa altura quién podía realmente distinguir si quien se encontraba abajo era amigo o enemigo.

Ahora, cabalgando junto a las piernas de aquellos monstruos Harry por fin comprendía que esto no solo era un juego sino una batalla. Antes había estado plenamente consciente de lo que arriesgaba al meterse en esos problemas pero solo en esos momentos comprendía que sólo bastaba una pisada de uno de aquellos gigantes, un hechizo mal arrojado, una pérdida de atención, y su vida se habría terminado dejando demasiadas cosas inconclusas.

De pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo lejano, se encontró pensando en Verónica y en el hijo que cargaba dentro de sí. Con más convicción que nunca Harry azuzó al corcel de pesadilla y trotó hacia donde los gigantes tenían que ir, convencido que esta batalla no la perdería. Su cruzada sería una victoria.

Un par de arpías se acercaron a él una vez se reunieron todos en el sitio donde atacarían. Ambas con el cabello cano atado en un firme moño, traían en sus manos un cuerno con el que se comunicarían con el resto.

-Estamos listos para empezar, mi señor-dijo la más vieja.

-¿Y qué hacen avisándome en vez de empezar?-preguntó con cansancio el chico.

Sin esperar una segunda instrucción los cuernos se hicieron sonar e inmediatamente los gigantes empezaron a tratar de tomar a alguno de los inmensos animales que eran sus rivales. Previniendo cualquier daño Harry retrocedió en su caballo hasta un lugar relativamente seguro desde donde pudiera observar lo que sucedía.

Mientras el chico se maravillaba de cómo personas tan grandes como sus aliados podían tener tan poca motricidad fina como para sólo pegar manotazos en vez de agarrar a los dragones, una silueta apareció por el rabillo de su ojo. Sobre el lomo de un thestral cabalgando a toda velocidad se encontraba un iracundo Voldemort corriendo en su dirección.

-¡¿No te dije que te quedaras en el muro?!-preguntó a gritos cuando estuvo a unos cien metros de Harry-. ¡Por qué no puedes simplemente obedecer una orden!

-Vamos, Voldie-dijo Harry con una carcajada en la voz-. No puedes esperar que me quede ahí con tantas cosas por hacer aquí afuera.

-Pero puedo esperar que hagas caso cuando te pido que dejes de hacer estupideces, y esto:-dijo el señor oscuro señalándolo a él y a su entorno-es una gran estupidez.

-Tom, tú ya sabes mis razones para estar aquí afuera-dijo Potter con cansancio-. Una vez que Mephisto esté en el muro prometo dejar de salir a buscarlo.

Riddle por su parte no parecía estar muy contento y lo que le quedaba de cansancio se desvaneció inmediatamente ante esas palabras.

-No me importa qué es lo que pretendas-dijo con la voz grave y suficientemente fuerte como para que resonara en toda la calle-. Hay planes más importantes para ti que comandar a un montón de gigantes, Harry. ¡Y no los voy a arriesgar porque estás histérico!

-Pues si pretendías que yo no saliera del muro para proteger tus "planes" bien podrías haberme dejado en el castillo-refutó el joven con un asomo de ira en sus ojos-. Sin duda te hubiese sido menos molesto de esa forma.

-Está bien, me cansaste-advirtió Voldemort. Unos segundos después ya tenía su varita apuntada y disparando un hechizo que hizo al chico levitar por sobre su caballo y seguir el camino que el señor oscuro hacía hacia la construcción donde se refugiaban por lo que durara el sitio. Mientras Potter no paraba de gritar hasta encontrarse completamente difónico, Narfüingaur les seguía unos cuantos metros más atrás, sin perder de vista a su nuevo amo.

* * *

Cuando Ron salió corriendo en dirección al traslador Dante no había sabido cómo reaccionar. En parte el pelirrojo tenía algo de razón en querer proteger a su padre, por otro lado quizás demoraría mucho en llegar o… ¡quién sabe! Muchas cosas podía pasar en una batalla tan laberíntica como la que se vivía en Diagon Alley y su deber estaba en esa tienda y en ese pueblo.

Ahora, cuando los primeros gigantes habían empezado a aparecer en el horizonte trayendo consigo a los dragones que el concilio había autorizado a ayudar en contra del sitio, Wulff por primera vez lograba de cierta forma atisbar lo que el más pequeño de los Weasley debía haber sentido cuando vio a su padre correr en el espejo.

El primero de los colosos llegó trayendo consigo un dragón agarrado de una de sus alas. Una arpía daba saltos de frenesí sobre el hombro del enemigo mientras este trataba de asir al animal nuevamente, esta vez no solo para tomarlo sino para aventarlo contra un edificio y empezar a matarlo al fin. Sólo cuando el híbrido vio como éste caía contra Honeydukes se dio cuenta que probablemente su hermana llegaría al pueblo en condiciones parecidas.

Abrió una de las cortinas de la tienda y llamó con un grito, procedente de lo más profundo de sus genes de animal, a los hermanos mayores de Ron. No eran muy serios pero eran de su completa confianza. Mientras esperaba que estos llegaran tomó la capa que había dejado sobre una silla mientras esperaba y sacó su varita de su bolsillo en el antebrazo.

-¡Díganos, señor, mi señor!-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, apareciendo por las cortinas contrarias.

-¡Ustedes, perfecto!-dijo Dante, con nerviosismo-. Necesito que se queden aquí cuidando a los prisioneros hasta que los aurors del ministerio se los puedan llevar a Azkaban.

-Perdón la pregunta, pero…-interrumpió Fred con algo de extrañeza.

-¿Qué hará usted mientras?-preguntó George completando la frase de su hermano.

-Tengo un asunto personal muy importante que tratar, lo siento-dijo rascando su cabeza con una de sus manos enguantadas, una forma de demostrar su nerviosismo que raramente se veía en él-. De cualquier forma debería volver en una hora, más o menos.

-Está bien, esperaremos su regreso,-dijo George, haciendo un saludo militar.

-Cuidando su puesto con nuestra vida-completó Fred, imitando el gesto de su gemelo.

Sin necesitar más información el, alguna vez, profesor de Criaturas Mágicas del Concilio de Dragones salió raudo en dirección a Hogsmeade a ver si era posible ayudar a su única hermana de un destino quizás peor que la muerte.

* * *

Snape sólo atinó a agarrar la tela del pantalón del gigante en cuanto lo vio. Esperaba que su peso no fuese tanto como para que el energúmeno se diera cuenta que un polizón iba a bordo de su ropa. Se afirmó de la prenda tanto como pudo, y en el momento en que este empezó a atacar a un gigantesco animal, se amarró de su cintura con uno de los cordeles que colgaban de la cadera de aquel que era su aliado.

Tras unos cuantos minutos pensando iba a salir volando en cualquier momento sintió el tirón bajo su ombligo que marcaba el uso de un traslador, y se afirmó con más fuerza que nunca al género que hasta ahora le estaba salvando la vida.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró mirando, en medio de la noche, lo que parecía ser las ruinas de Hogsmeade. Por todos lados había batallas que estaban incendiando o destruyendo la ciudad, así como se veía la cosa no habría manera de que encontrara las pociones en buen estado sin tener que llegar a Hogwarts…

Hogwarts…

¡Pero cómo había sido tan tonto!

En vez de haber estado perdiendo tiempo pensando si existiría alguna tienda de apotecarios abierta y en buen estado, debería haber estado buscando una tienda de quidditch donde no hubiesen tantos daños. Después de todo, una escoba era bastante más resistente que una botella de vidrio.

En su despacho tenían que estar todas aquellas pociones. Clasificadas por nombre, densidad y color. Encerradas dentro de una repisa irrompible, a salvo de ser aplastadas por gigantes o quemadas por dragones.

Un dragón a lo lejos lanzó un bramido y Severus reaccionó a desatar la soga que lo unía a su transporte. De un salto cayó en el suelo y empezó una rápida carrera a la tienda más cercana… que irónicamente estaba en el otro extremo del pueblo.

Tratando de esquivar como pudiera las bolas de fuego y las pisadas gigantes se vio corriendo a la par de un gigante, quien parecía perseguir a un dragón muy similar al que alguna vez hubiera combatido Potter en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Un colacuerno húngaro que era conducido con fiereza por alguien que no creyó que vería en aquel lugar.

La mujer sobre el hombro del gigante le gritaba órdenes al tiempo que este giraba hacia un lado y otro evitando edificios y tirando manotazos a diestra y siniestra en busca del reptil. Por su parte este se movía en una dirección y en otra, con total destreza y conocimiento del lugar, aprovechando los edificios más grandes para esconderse y los más pequeños para jugarle zancadillas a su enemigo.

Lamentablemente fue una de aquellas caídas la que, en conjunto a un dragón que se cruzó en su camino de improviso, provocó que una de las inmensas manos del gigante diera de lleno contra el dragón, arrojando al jinete de su cuello y haciéndolo estrellarse contra un muro antes de caer al pavimento.

La arpía inmediatamente empezó a gritar y chillar, dando órdenes como si se tratara de un batallón. Como si estuviera haciendo caso a todo lo que se le indicaba el gigante empezó a destrozar sistemáticamente el dragón enfrente de él, aprovechando que el jinete que lo montaba aún no se recuperaba del golpe.

En un par de segundos el dragón ya no tenía alas, y si bien el gigante estaba prácticamente en llamas debido a las protestas de su víctima, este no se detenía ningún momento. Como si no sintiera el calor ni cómo su piel se quemaba siguió destrozando al animal hasta que de él no quedaron más que pedazos y sangre.

La risa aguda de la mujer-pájaro resonaba en el pueblo, al tiempo que ella saltaba de un hombro a otro y aplaudía. Por su parte el atacante no parecía reaccionar a lo que había hecho y, sólo después de escuchar las carcajadas, decidió reír también.

Después de unos cuantos segundos en que nadie más se movió, el aliado de Voldemort se puso de pie y muy lentamente se puso a caminar en dirección de Las Tres Escobas donde otra pelea se estaba llevando a cabo.

Snape salió de detrás de algunos escombros al mismo tiempo que el jinete se ponía de pie. Al fin podía ver de quién se trataba realmente.

Quien montaba la bestia era una chica, aquella híbrida del Concilio que había visto en Hogwarts una vez con Weasley. Ciertamente no creía que la iba a llegar a ver en un lugar como aquel, la chica parecía demasiado frágil como para tener la fuerza de voluntad que requería montar un animal como un dragón.

Cuando la había visto por primera vez le pareció que la chica tenía una mente simple, ligera y pura, como la de un niño pequeño. Ahora, al verla levantarse de entre los escombros, sentía que de ella emanaba una gravedad imposible dentro del infantilismo que él le había otorgado a primera vista.

Con cuidado la mujer soltó las hebillas que afirmaban su parche en el ojo y con cautela, como si hacerlo doliera, abrió sus parpados, preparándolos poco a poco para la luz que seguramente no había recibido en mucho tiempo. Snape podía ver, con el reflejo del fuego que prendía el pueblo, que si bien el resto de la cara no estaba marcada, su ojo tenía varias cicatrices pequeñas y una muy larga que cubría desde su frente hasta la mitad de su mejilla.

Tirando el parche al suelo, ella, quien indirectamente era hija de Voldemort, empezó a caminar como si estuviera en un trance. La chica tenía los ojos fijos en los restos del que fuera su dragón, mientras que con su tercera mano se quitaba la sangre de la cara y el cabello que le cubría los ojos. Sus otras dos manos empezaban a sacar de sus vainas espadas que hasta hace un momento Severus no había visto. Sus movimientos, en medio de las llamas, eran algo hipnotizantes.

-… Ibsen…- repetía la chica una y otra vez, mientras avanzaba cada vez más rápido hasta el cuerpo de quien había sido su montura por más de cinco años. No podía ser posible que el único animal que le había dejado montar estuviera muerto por culpa de un gigante sin nombre ni importancia…

Por alguien que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho…

Por alguien sin la inteligencia necesaria como para reírse por sí mismo…

¡Por alguien para quien ese asesinato no significaba nada!

En el momento en que sus filos estuvieron desenvainados por completo la chica salió corriendo en dirección del camino que tomaron sus adversarios, sin querer empujando a Snape contra un muro.

Ash dio un salto en un pedazo de madera que sobresalía de entre los escombros y aprovechó el rebote para agarrarse con un brazo de la ropa del gigante que había estado persiguiendo. Como si fuese un animal o un gato, la mujer empezó a trepar hasta que se encontró cara a cara con la arpía y de un par de sablazos la partió en tres.

Mientras observaba como la chica destrozaba a sus enemigos Snape no atinó a nada más que a recoger el parche que la híbrida llevaba en su ojo y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Por otro lado, el ruido que hacía el gigante al tratar de golpear a la mujer y terminar golpeándose a sí mismo se estaba volviendo ya casi rutinario y estaba empezando a empujar a Snape al borde se su sanidad mental.

La menor de los Wulff dio un grito al mismo tiempo que empujaba con fuerza sus dos cuchillos en la garganta del coloso que estaba decidida a matar. Sabía que esas especies eran muy fuertes, pero esto parecía un chiste. No podía ser posible que aunque la ropa se le estuviera quemando y sus brazos estuvieran bañados en sangre, ese inmenso ser no se diera cuenta que tenía que morir.

Con su tercer brazo sacó su daga, una obra de arte que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella. En su interior tenía un centro mágico, como el de las varitas, lo que le permitía poder hechizar la espada o incluso, si tenía la fuerza para ello lanzar hechizos con la misma. Sin pensarlo dos veces conjuró la encantación que le habían enseñado para poder cortar piedras y saltó hasta el hombro de la bestia. Entonces, en una carrera que era tan peligrosa para ella como para él, la chica enterró la espada dentro de su piel y corrió alrededor del cuello cortando todo lo que su daga encontraba en el camino.

Para alguien del tamaño de ese monstruo el que enterraran una daga mucho daño no podía hacer, pero la mujer no se iba a rendir y una vez hizo todo un primer corte impulsó su mano dentro de la piel hasta que su brazo estuvo completamente dentro.

Snape, preocupado, vio como el gigante, que por primera vez mostraba señas de dolor, se daba cuenta que Ash estaba detenida en su cuello y empezaba a tratar de agarrarla. No sabía si era por la poca sangre que le debía quedar en sus brazos o qué; pero este, al parecer, no podía levantar mucho sus extremidades para alcanzarla.

En menos tiempo de lo que el Maestro de Pociones habría imaginado una cabeza rodó por las calles de Hogsmeade y la híbrida causante de esto había caído junto con el cuerpo en un terrible derrumbe que resonó por todos lados.

Casi sin darse cuenta Snape empezó a caminar hacia la chica. No sabía para qué, ni qué ganaría hablándole, pero sentía que era lo más imperativo de momento.

Un sollozo lo hizo detenerse donde estaba.

Sobre el pecho del gigante, sentada en él, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas dobladas, lloraba Ash Wulff. Era un llanto desesperado, como el que aquel que se entera de su próxima muerte. Dos de sus manos atravesaban su cabello rápidamente, mientras la tercera se agarraba de su zona abdominal con fuerza.

Ahora más que nunca Severus sabía que tenía que llegar donde la chica… y abrazarla.

Pero una figura que venía corriendo desde la dirección contraria se le adelantó.

Como una especie de mancha oscura una sombra se posó sobre la mujer y la cubrió con fuerza. Ash, instintivamente se aferró a la sombra y lloró su agonía contra su hombro. Lloró, sollozó y gritó. Hasta que en su voz no había más que palabras lacónicas que más cansadas que dolidas se iban apagando de a poco.

Snape sólo siguió su marcha. Camino lentamente hacia los dos que yacían sobre el gigante, hasta que su mente recuperó la cordura. Unos pasos antes de tener que escalar para llegar donde ellos, el mortífago gritó:

-¡Wulff!-instantáneamente la sombra giró su cabeza hacia donde venía el sonido sin dejar de sostener a su hermana. El espía sacó de su bolsillo el parche que había recogido hacía un rato y se lo lanzó-. Lleva a esa mujer a un lugar donde no esté tan vulnerable… Yo… Quiero poder hablar con ella cuando esta batalla termine…

-No te preocupes, Snape, la cuidaré con mi vida-.dijo Dante, con una mueca de extrañeza en la cara.

Sin darse el tiempo de pensar dos veces porqué hacía lo que hacía Severus asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo siendo un observador… Y, tomando en cuenta la manera en que latía su corazón, había perdido algo más que sólo tiempo.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Emmm… no sé que decir realmente S. Dio la casualidad que terminé de escribir esto mientras estaba sin Internet, así que no puedo mandar saludos como debiera, eso me tiene un tanto apenada. A la gente que mandó reviews del capítulo pasado¡muchas, muchas gracias! Hubo algunos recién llegados, más los que siempre dejan su review (como Sybelle… ¡¡chica, me vas a dejar sin historia si encuentras todas las pistas!!). Trataré de ver la lista de los que escribieron antes de subir el capítulo.

Por ahora quisiera dejarles una especie de duda-tarea. ¿Recuerdan a Verónika¿La esposa de Fletcher que espera un hijo de Harry? Bueno, asumiendo que este hijo nacería… ¿Qué nombres le pondrían? Si pudieran dejarme el nombre que creen que debería tener en un review se los agradecería muchísimo.

Hablando de nombres, antes que lo olvide. Hubo alguien que una vez dijo que el nombre del caballo de Harry no tenía idea qué significaba. Bueno, no es como que haya dado pistas para que lo supieran pero se supone que Harry algo tiene de sangre de elfo. Esa gota de sangre le permite saber su idioma. Ahora, como yo soy lo bastante ociosa como para fijarme en esas cosas busqué un nombre en élfico (según el lenguaje que inventó Tolkien) y llegué a Nárfuingaur. "Nár" significa "fuego", "fuin" significa "secreto" y "gaur" es "licántropo". En mi básico intento de élfico Narfüingaur significaría "Fuego secreto del licántropo".

Espero que eso haya servido de algo U.

Como ya les dije, espero que me puedan ayudar con eso de los nombres para el hijo (o hija) y me manden sus sugerencias… o si no… quien sabe lo que pueda pasar XD

Trataré de apurarme lo máximo posible con el próximo capítulo, de cualquier forma ahora estaré entrando a la universidad nuevamente (como el 7 de marzo) por lo que no aseguro nada. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. )


	23. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO REESCRITA**

¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Que dado que la continuación me estaba siendo dificil de continuar decidi releer la historia y no me gusto mucho lo que encontre, tanto por faltas de ortografía como por incoherencias de la historia. Si desean releear pueden encontrarla en:

www . fanfiction . net / s / 5425915 / 1 / Historias _ de _ Luz _ de _ Luna

Cuando llegue al final de esta parte de la historia la secuela y la secuela de la secuela serán publicadas en la misma historia, para que no hayan confusiones =)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
